Star Wars - Uchronia
by Sovereign-fr
Summary: Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine… Des éléments de l'histoire que l'on connais tous on été changés, ces éléments sont un tout petit battement d'aile. Mais ceux-ci vont soulever une tornade dans l'histoire connue de la Galaxie. Bienvenue dans Uchronia.
1. Avant Propos

Ce qui va suivre est une Uchronie, quelques points clés de l'univers de base sont changés, remodelant ainsi toute l'histoire.

Etant donné la nature de cette fiction, il n'y a pas de considération de Canon / Légendes, des personnages des deux univers peuvent apparaitre, et connaitre un destin totalement différent.

 **Evènements changés :**

 **La cavale de Fives :** Evènement survenu dans les derniers mois de la guerre des clones, le clone ARC Fives, aussi connu pour être le premier à avoir retiré volontairement sa puce inhibitrice. A réussi à rencontrer le capitaine Rex dans les bas-fonds de Coruscant, néanmoins contrairement à l'animé : Anakin Skywalker était absent de la rencontre. Il est parvenu à convaincre son supérieur et ami du danger que représente les puces dans la tête des clones et Rex lui promis de voir ce qu'il pourrait faire avant de le laisser partir. Le soldat ARC a donc réussi à échapper à la garde de Coruscant et est depuis en cavale.

 **Le dérèglement des puces des clones :** Le vaccin de Palpatine visant à éviter la dégénérescence prématurée des puces inhibitrices les a aussi déréglées. Elles sont désormais bien moins effectives, personne ne peut alors prévoir ce qu'il se passera lors de leur activation.

 **Le clan bancaire** : De très fortes quantité d'argents détournées par les anciens dirigeants du Clan Bancaire galactique n'ont jamais été retrouvées lors du passage des banques sous le contrôle direct du chancelier.

 **Gregor retrouvé** : Bien que j'imagine que dans le Canon il l'a été, ici il est revenu à la République avant la fin de la guerre et a décidé d'accompagner la 501ème Légion.

 **Barriss Offee** : Son destin est ignoré dans l'œuvre d'origine (présumée morte), ici elle est incarcérée.

A partir de ces petits détails, tout peut arriver. Et c'est cet univers alternatif qui va être exploré.


	2. Préface

**Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine** **…**

Uchronia

C'est une période sombre pour la galaxie, la guerre des clones touche à son terme. Un appel à l'aide a retenti depuis la planète Mandalore : Bo Katann Kryze, la dernière dirigeante des Mandaloriens libres a contacté la République, en compagnie de l'ex padawan Ahsoka Tano, car Maul est revenu sur son monde.

Alors que la 501ème Légion sous le commandement des généraux Jedi Kenobi et Skywalker se prépare à se mettre en marche, d'autres forces préparent leur ascension inévitable vers le sommet du pouvoir, menaçant de mettre à bas tous les acquis de la Galaxie et forçant les généraux Jedi à quitter l'opération de Mandalore avant même son commencement. Laissant la moitié de la Légion à Rex et Ahsoka Tano.

Le capitaine clone, se remémorant sa promesse à l'ARC Fives décide de tenter quelque chose : débarrasser tous les clones se joignant au tout nouvellement créé 332ème bataillon, de leurs puces inhibitrices. Décision prise avec l'aval d'Ahsoka et qui va considérablement changer le destin de la galaxie…


	3. Prologue - Le 332ème bataillon

Il était tôt ce matin-là, la flotte "Open Circle", qui regroupais le 7ème corps du général Kenobi et la 501ème Légion du général Skywalker, était stationnée au point de rendez vous avec les forces Mandaloriennes. Les deux Jedis aux côtés de l'amiral Yularen observaient le vide spatial dans l'attente de leurs invités. Une partie des soldats du second général avaient abandonné leurs peintures bleues d'ordinaire symbole de leur unité, pour des peintures orange et reprenant les tatouages faciaux d'Ahsoka Tano. Ces derniers surnommés "les loyalistes" par leurs camarades, avaient mal vécu l'injustice dont avait été victime leur ancien commandant. Anakin n'avait rien dit à propos de cette fantaisie de la part de ses soldats, peut être qu'au fond il en était même fier.

Trois appareils Mandaloriens sortirent d'hyperespace devant la flotte, le premier relativement grand était un transport équipé pour larguer des Mandaloriens en vol, les deux autres plus petits étaient de simples escorteurs, ils furent invités sur le Vénator des Jedis. Dans le grand hangar dorsal on en voyait que des armures orange, les Loyalistes avaient tous accouru pour saluer leur ancien commandant dont ils avaient appris le retour. Une véritable haie d'honneur se mis en place au pied du plus gros des appareils invités, quand celui-ci s'ouvris pour laisser sortir Bo-Katann et Ahsoka, tous les soldats se mirent immédiatement au garde à vous. La Togruta regarda ce déploiement relativement incrédule.

« Et… Que me vaut tout ça ? » Demanda Ahsoka surprise.

« Je crois que tu leur manquais. » Répondit Anakin souriant.

Elle s'avança pour étreindre son ancien maitre, Obi-Wan ne fit pas de câlin, mais il était visible qu'il était aussi ravi de revoir la jeune femme. Le capitaine Rex s'avança à son tour, seul clone de l'assemblée à porter une armure bleue, il était visible au milieu de ses frères, il portait son casque à sa taille. Il fut le suivant à recevoir une étreinte d'Ahsoka.

« Ça ne fait que quelques mois mon amie. » Commenta le clone en souriant.

« Alors imagine si on ne se voie pas pendant des années. » Répondit Ahsoka.

« Navrée de mettre un terme à ces retrouvailles, mais on a du travail. » Déclara Bo-Katann en s'avançant vers le groupe.

« Oui… reprendre Mandalore à Maul. » Ajouta Ahsoka en s'écartant de Rex.

« Alors il est revenu… Vous connaissez les raisons de son absence ? » Demanda Obi-Wan.

« Non, on a juste retrouvé le cadavre de son frère… Méconnaissable, avec deux trous dans la poitrine. Du travail fait au sabre laser. » Répondit la Mandalorienne.

« Maul ? » Demanda Anakin.

« J'en doute, il n'avait qu'un sabre classique en plus du sabre noir. Non c'est quelqu'un d'autre. » Répondit Bo.

« Alors un autre Sith a fait le coup. Je miserais sur Dooku ou Ventress. » Répondit Anakin.

« Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Dooku ne se bas pas à deux lames, et Ventress… Est un cas à part. » Commenta Ahsoka.

« Chipie, le retour. » Ricana Anakin.

Ahsoka soupira et le groupe monta sur la passerelle pour commencer à mettre en place leur stratégie d'attaque de Mandalore. Bo leur appris rapidement que les clans Mandaloriens toujours fidèles aux Vizla n'attendaient que leur signal pour lancer leur attaque sur Sundari : la capitale planétaire. Pendant une pause dans leurs préparatifs, Rex pris à part Ahsoka pour lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'ARC Trooper Fives. La Togruta réagit plutôt mal aux nouvelles.

« Ces puces sont un danger… Fives a bien fait de te prévenir. » Déclara Ahsoka.

« Oui mais que faire ? »

« Qu'en pense Anakin ? »

« Il ne veux pas en entendre parler… Depuis ton départ, il est de plus en plus proche du Chancelier. Et vu que Fives a tenté de s'en prendre à lui… »

Ahsoka soupira. « Sky-man… Ok, j'essaierais d'aller lui parler. On attend qui d'autre ? »

« Le général Plo Koon nous prête son "Wolfpack", le commandant Wolffe ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec un Vénator. »

A ce moment, le capitaine commando Gregor arriva en courant dans la salle où Ahsoka et Rex s'étaient isolés. Il était en armure intégrale, revue aux couleurs de la 501ème, il retira son casque avant de s'adresser aux deux personnes présentes.

« Mon général, capitaine. »

« Je ne suis plus Jedi, plus besoin de m'appeler comme ça… Votre nom, soldat ? »

« Capitaine Gregor, madame, Corps des commandos clones. Et désolé, mais les généraux Kenobi et Skywalker ont insisté pour qu'on vous appelle ainsi. »

« Si c'est encore un cadeau comme celui de mon arrivée… Ils en font trop… »

« Parle Gregor, tu ne serais pas venu en courant si ce n'était pas urgent. »

« L'intégralité du 7ème corps est réquisitionné, ainsi que la moitié de la 501ème. Le chancelier Palpatine a été enlevé sur Coruscant. Le général Skywalker laisse l'autre moitié ici sous votre commandement, mon général. »

« Je vois… » Grogna Ahsoka.

Cette idée ne plaisait pas du tout à la Togruta. Connaissant ses hommes, tous les Loyalistes comptaient surement rester, et Rex est bien capable de faire arborer l'orange à tous ceux qui suivront. Mais en regardant le clone, elle comprit vite qu'il avait une autre idée derrière la tête.

« Et pour moi ? » Demanda Rex.

« Le général Skywalker récupère le commandant Appo, il place le 332ème bataillon sous votre commandement capitaine Rex. »

« Le 332ème ? »

« On est une unité à part entière désormais, évidement les ARC Jesse et Echo ont déjà signé pour porter l'armure orange. »

« L'armure orange… Sérieusement ? » Demanda Ahsoka en soupirant.

« Il faut bien que le bataillon ait une couleur à porter. » Répondit Rex en souriant.

« Bien, bien. Vous avez gagné… Ayons des clones peignant leurs armures en reprenant mes tatouages. C'est malsain mais bon… Qui d'autre ? »

« Blitz et Gregor. » Répondit Rex.

« Blitz ? Un des premiers ARC ? » Demanda Ahsoka surprise.

« Ouais… Il a rejoint la 501ème après le merdier avec Fives. »

« Bon et bien… Il est temps pour les troupes de rencontrer leur général… »

« Ha… Avant que j'oublie. Le général Skywalker m'a demandé de vous remettre ça. »

Gregor tendit les deux sabres laser de la Togruta. Elle qui pensait les avoir perdus pour de bon, fut prise d'émotions en saisissant la poignée de ses armes. Elle les attacha à sa ceinture et commença à se diriger vers la sortie avec les deux clones.

« Au faite Rex… Je ne t'ai pas demandé… Comment Echo a survécu ? »

« Longue histoire. Je te la raconterais quand on en aura fini avec ce merdier. »

Deux jours s'écoulèrent, quasiment toute la flotte Open Circle était partie dans la hâte, laissant Ahsoka seule avec des croiseurs et des soldats. Dans sa tête, la Togruta se disait que la République et l'Ordre Jedi allaient bien mal pour la nommer Générale et lui confier autant de moyens. Les armures des clones furent toutes repeintes aux couleurs du nouveau bataillon, et les hommes de Wolffe étaient arrivés, le gris détonant un peu au milieu de tout cet orange vif. Rex avait bien sur mis en petits caractères pour l'adhésion au 332ème : le retrait des puces inhibitrices, avec l'accord du capitaine Gregor, du commandant Wolffe et d'Ahsoka. Le traitement fut rapide et aucun test ne fut mené, comme le capitaine s'y attendait : il n'y avait aucune démence. Le Wolfpack fut aussi traité. Une grande assemblée fut donnée sur le Vénator principal : celui du commandant, Ahsoka monta sur une estrade qui surplombait l'armée de casque orange et gris, dans le fond on comptait aussi de nombreux Mandaloriens. Derrière elle, comme pour l'escorter, se trouvaient Blitz et Jesse, devant l'estrade on comptait Wolffe, Rex et Bo-Katann. La Togruta finit par prendre la parole.

« Ce qui nous attend s'annonce comme des jours difficiles. Nous allons affronter des Mandaloriens. Ces derniers sont sous la coupe d'un seigneur Sith : Dark Maul, et ce dernier n'abandonnera pas le pouvoir facilement. Je peux déjà dire que je suis fière de vous, chaque clone du 332ème bataillon a choisi d'abandonner les couleurs de sa légion pour prendre les miennes… Et bien que je ne fusse pas d'accord avec ça au début, je me réjouis de voir que vous me considérez toujours comme l'une des vôtres. Et je suis encore plus fière de voir que tous les clones présents ici aient choisi sciemment le retrait de leur puce. Vous avez tous totalement votre libre arbitre désormais, et c'est un privilège pour moi que d'aller au combat avec les seuls clones réellement libres de la Galaxie. »

Elle marqua une pause et repris.

« Amis Mandaloriens, vous m'avez accueillie alors que je n'avais nulle part où aller. Vous m'avez offert un toit et le couvert, chose que je n'aurais jamais espéré au vu de mes… Antécédant avec les vôtres. Vous m'avez offert votre amitié, maintenant c'est à mon tour de vous la rendre, en vous aidant à reprendre votre monde ! »

Bo-Katann s'avança, casque sous le bras et leva son blaster.

« Par cuun burc'ya ! Par Manda'yaim ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Par Manda'yaim ! » Répondirent les Mandaloriens tous en cœur.

Un chant guerrier commença à s'élever dans l'assemblée alors que la flotte d'Ahsoka passait en hyperespace. Les Mandaloriens chantaient dans leur langue, ils furent vite accompagnés par Gregor qui en tant que commando avait reçu une éducation Mandalorienne, ainsi que par les ARC qui en avaient aussi appris beaucoup sur le folklore de leur donneur d'ADN. Les autres clones suivirent comme ils le pouvaient.

Chant Mandalorien, Vode an (Tous frères) :

« _Kote ! Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an. Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an._

 _Bal kote, darasuum kote, Jorso'ran kando a tome. Sa kyr'am Nau tracyn kad, Vode an._

 _Motir ca'tra nau tracinya. Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a. Aruetyc runi solus cet o'r._

 _Motir ca'tra nau tracinya. Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a. Aruetyc runi trattok'o._ »


	4. La chute : Assaut sur Mandalore

La flotte menée par le général Ahsoka Tano sorti d'hyperespace au-dessus de la planète Mandalore, ils furent rapidement rejoints par une multitude d'appareils Mandaloriens qui décollaient de Concordia, la lune de la planète. Sur le pont du destroyer Venator de tête, Ahsoka et les différents commandants de son groupe observaient le premier assaut.

« Rester sur une passerelle… Je devrais être au front avec mes pilotes… » Soupira la Togruta.

« Vous savez maintenant ce que ressentait le général Skywalker quand il vous laisser aller vous amuser en première ligne. » Ironisa Jesse.

« Mon général, cinq croiseurs Gozanti droit devant. Ils se placent sur un cap d'interception. » Prévint Rex.

« Alors on y est, déployez les escadrons et allez soutenir les Mandaloriens. » Ordonna Ahsoka.

« A vos ordres. » Il appuya sur le comlink. « Le général a donné le feu vert ! Toutes les escadrilles dehors, faites un carton les gars ! »

La bataille qui s'en suivit fut courte, les cinq appareils restant du collectif des ombres de Maul furent balayés par les tirs des destroyers et des nombreux chasseurs de la République. La Togruta quitta alors le pont de son navire en compagnie des Mandaloriens toujours à bord, de Blitz, Jesse et Rex. Ils embarquèrent tous dans des canonnières de débarquement qui décollèrent en direction de la planète, les Acclamators qui escortaient les appareils plus lourds commencèrent à leur tour leur entrée dans l'atmosphère. Dans celle d'Ahsoka l'atmosphère était pesante et silencieuse, tous savaient ce qui les attendaient, la Togruta se murait dans le silence mais Rex connaissait bien son commandant, il savait que quelque chose la tracassait. Il avait été là lors de son premier jour en tant que Padawan d'Anakin, mais aussi lors du dernier, certains clones, parmi les plus loyalistes de la Togruta, avaient même souvent plaisanté en déclarant qu'elle était la Padawan de toute la 501ème. Il fixa son amie qui lui rendit son regard, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, ils savaient que ce serait l'enfer et qu'ils seraient là pour se protéger mutuellement. Bo-Katann observait la scène, l'échange de regard entre les deux amis lui ouvrit à elle aussi les yeux, les clones qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme de simples droïdes organiques et les Jedis qu'on lui avait appris à haïr, étaient capables d'émotions et de sentiments, la jeune Togruta récupérée par les siens commençait aussi à lui inspirer du respect, elle avait déjà prouvé sa force devant Bo en éliminant quatre de ses frères d'armes d'une seule attaque et en affrontant seule Pre Vizla, mais maintenant elle prouvait qu'elle était aussi loin d'être une personne sans cœur. "Peut-être a-t-elle un cœur Mandalorien ?" se surprit-elle à penser. Ce moment de calme finit par passer lorsque les défenses de Sundari commencèrent à prendre pour cible les canonnières en approche de ville et qu'ils furent tous secoués.

L'appareil d'Ahsoka fut dans les premiers à se poser, la Togruta en sorti la première, ses deux sabres allumés prête à se jeter dans la mêlée, les deux soldats ARC la suivaient de près ouvrant le feu sur les Mandaloriens de Maul qui étaient retranchés pour accueillir les clones. Rex de son côté prit la tête des colonnes de soldats qui progressaient vers la ville, cachés derrière leurs boucliers anti-émeutes. Leur objectif était clair : s'emparer des docks de Sundari pour permettre aux Acclamators de s'arrimer et déployer ainsi toute la force d'invasion. Bo-Katann et ses hommes de leurs côtés allumèrent leurs Jet-Packs pour attaquer l'ennemi depuis les airs.

Ce qui s'en suivit fut un carnage dans les deux camps, les loyalistes de Maul ne lâchèrent pas le moindre pouce de terrain, tirant des roquettes et des coups de blaster dans tout ce que les canonnières débarquaient. Les clones durent compter sur leur nombre et les Mandaloriens alliés pour reprendre le dessus, certaines canonnières durent aussi lâcher leurs missiles sur les positions fortifiées des loyalistes pour leur faire lâcher prise. Ahsoka ne compta pas le nombre d'hommes tués, que ce sois dans un camp comme dans l'autre, l'odeur de chair brulée parvenant à ses narines et la dégoutant toujours plus. Les quais étaient en grande partie en flammes quand elle décapita un ultime guerrier Mandalorien avant la reddition des Loyalistes du secteur. Elle regarda autour d'elle alors qu'un Acclamator s'arrimait pour débarquer des médecins afin de stabiliser les blessés, les cris de douleurs mêlés à cette vision de flammes et de morts lui rappela pourquoi elle avait été ravie d'un côté de laisser l'ordre Jedi derrière elle. Abattre des droïdes à la chaine était une chose, mais éliminer des hommes et des femmes, qui avaient peut-être une famille en était une autre. Même si ceux-ci étaient l'ennemi, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un peu de compassion pour eux. Chose qui la surprit, les Mandaloriens vaincus aidèrent à nettoyer les corps, que ce sois ceux des leurs comme ceux de l'armée d'Ahsoka. Quand elle questionna Bo à ce propos, cette dernière lui répondit juste que c'était dans les traditions guerrières des Mandaloriens que vainqueurs et vaincus s'entraident au nettoyage du champ de bataille, la Togruta ordonna alors à ses clones de participer et de ne pas s'en prendre aux vaincus qui aidaient.

L'équipe de commandement se réuni ensuite autour d'une table Holo qui avait été amenée dans un des transports lourds. Wolffe qui était resté en orbite apparu en hologramme.

« Les abords de Sundari sont sous contrôle. » Déclara Rex.

« Maintenant, il nous faut prendre la ville. Bo ? Des suggestions ? » Demanda Ahsoka.

« On ne dois en aucun cas toucher le peuple, sinon il se retournera contre nous. Mes guerriers iront sécuriser les centres urbains principaux. » Répondit cette dernière.

« Bien, pendant ce temps, mes gars iront sécuriser des abris. Envoyez-y la population dès que possible. De ce que je sais sur ce Maul, ça risque de vite dégénérer. » Ajouta Rex.

« Ça se tiens. » Commenta Katann.

« Blitz, avec une escouade d'ARC tu iras neutraliser les autres docks de la cité. Hors de question que Maul nous échappe encore une fois. »

« Oui capitaine ! » Répondit le soldat ARC.

« Le clan Varad vous accompagnera. » Déclara Bo.

« Jesse, je compte sur toi pour tenir ces docks. » Continua Rex.

« Oui chef ! »

« Le clan Farr vous soutiendra. »

« Merci madame. » Répondit Jesse.

« Bien, les clans Wren, Jendri, Itera, Cadera et Awaud iront sécuriser la ville. De mon côté avec le clan Kryze on accompagnera Tano. »

« Et le clan Vizla ? » Demanda Ahsoka.

« Le clan a été dissous et absorbé par le miens. Politique Mandalorienne. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Bien, Gregor tu viens avec nous. »

Le clone commando acquiesça, il reçu un Jetpack et une formation rapide pour s'en servir au même titre qu'Ahsoka, celui de cette dernière étant modifié pour ne pas gêner son Lekku arrière. Quand tout le monde fut prêt, ils forcèrent les portes de la cité pour entrer en force dans la ville et continuer le conflit contre Maul.


	5. La chute : Le palais de Mandalore

Une attaque en force, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots pour décrire ce qui était en train de se produire. Les canonnières clones étaient entrées dans Sundari pour y déposer leurs troupes, Rex et ses hommes commençant mitrailler les Mandaloriens se dressant contre eux. Les clans de leur côté allaient remplir leurs objectifs de mettre les civils à l'abri. Ahsoka de son côté, volait en compagnie du clan Kryze et de Gregor. Elle connaissait peu le commando, mais Rex lui avait assuré qu'il était fiable. Leur destination était le palais de Mandalore, autrefois résidence de la duchesse qui avait renié le titre des dirigeants de Mandalore et leur passé guerrier, il était désormais celle de Maul. Ils furent rapidement aux prises avec la garde rapprochée de ce dernier, ils étaient facilement reconnaissables aux pointes fixées sur leur casques en honneur de leur chef, la Togruta fut obligée de dégainer ses sabres laser, mais comme sur les quais, elle eu la mauvaise surprise de constater le l'acier Mandalorien résistait bien à ses lames et qu'il lui fallait plusieurs coups pour l'entamer. L'échauffourée aérienne fut brève mais intense, une partie des forces de Bo ayant péri dans l'affrontement, ils se posèrent sur l'estrade menant au palais, désormais prêts à tout. Ahsoka savait qu'elle entrait dans la tanière d'un Sith, et que ce dernier serait bien plus fort que Ventress qu'elle avait déjà affronté de nombreuses fois, elle se concentrait sur la Force, elle était prête.

Gregor et Bo ouvraient le chemin, dans les couloirs de la bâtisse plusieurs Mandaloriens leur barrèrent la route, ils se retrouvèrent vite éliminés par les forces d'Ahsoka supérieures en nombre. Lorsque la Togruta entra dans la salle du trône, elle fut surprise de trouver Maul assis sur le trône, calme, attendant tout simplement la confrontation contre l'ex Jedi.

« Kenobi est tellement désespéré qu'il m'envoie une enfant. » Ricana-t-il.

« Maitre Kenobi s'excuse de ne pas être venu. Il a plus important que vous à gérer. » Déclara la Togruta avec son plus grand sourire.

Bo roula des yeux sous son casque, si elle n'avait pas besoin de quelque chose, c'était bien de ce genre de provocation gratuite. L'insolence de la Togruta ne la surpris néanmoins pas, la première fois qu'elle s'étaient rencontrées, Ahsoka était dans le même style de joutes verbales. Gregor de son côté se retenait de rire sous son casque, il connaissait le plan de sa générale et était prêt à le mettre en place.

« Donc, c'est vous le Zabrak qui mène la vie dure à maitre Kenobi depuis vingt ans ? » Demanda Ahsoka qui n'avait rien perdu de son sourire.

« Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. » Rétorqua Maul.

« Mhhh… Si. Un Sith quelconque abandonné par son maitre, mais t'en fait pas je comprends. D'ailleurs si tu me dis qui est le seigneur noir, peut être que les Mandaloriens derrière ne t'en feront pas trop baver. »

« Et a qui ai-je l'honneur ? Une petite fille ayant la langue trop bien pendue pour son propre bien ? »

« Je m'appelle Ahsoka Tano, et je vais te botter le cul. »

Ahsoka ne put s'empêcher de penser à Anakin, il aurait été présent, il l'aurait déjà reprise pour son langage. Mais il était absent, par conséquent elle en profitait. Elle alluma ses deux sabres laser, prête à en découdre avec le Sith. La lame verte de son sabre principal et la viridienne de son shoto l'illuminaient. Le sith dégaina le sabre noir et se leva du trône, il avançait vers la jeune femme. Il était déterminé, la provocation de la Togruta lui avait fait perdre son calme, mais cette dernière comptait bien là-dessus. Maul alluma la lame de son arme et commença à charge Ahsoka qui bondit au dernier moment pour passer derrière son adversaire, ce dernier de l'ayant pas vu venir, la rata de peu et se retourna. Le visage tordu par sa colère il commença à se comporter comme un animal observant sa proie, avançant tel un félin vers la jeune femme qui ne se laissait pas intimider. C'est alors que le véritable combat s'engagea, Ahsoka qui avait suffisamment provoqué le Zabrak pour le rendre imprudent, se lança dans un duel vif contre lui. Elle avait tout mémorisé de ce que Bo lui avait raconté du duel entre Pre Vizla et Maul, elle savait tout ce qu'il fallait pour affronter son adversaire. Elle l'avait analysé pendant leur échange verbal et l'avait provoqué pour le rendre imprudent, tout était en place pour son plan. Alors qu'elle combattait Maul dans sa forme favorite : le Juyo, elle se rendit vite compte que son adversaire utilisait un style similaire, elle finit par éteindre une de ses lames et passa une main dans son dos, prenant la posture du duel : le Makashi. Ayant désormais de meilleurs appuis et une autre forme pour prendre le dessus sur la situation, elle surprit son adversaire lors de ses premières parades et commença à le faire reculer dans le piège poser par Gregor depuis le début de l'affrontement. Il finit par être emprisonné dans une cage de force, installée par le clone.

« Quoi ? Comment ? » Tonna Maul.

« La prochaine fois, évite de te faire avoir comme un bleu. » Se moqua Ahsoka.

« Je te tuerais Tano ! Tu peux en être assurée ! » Hurla-t-il.

Ils furent interrompus par le premier ministre Almec, le régent de Mandalore qui arriva en compagnie de quatre guerriers du sith. Il ouvrit le feu sur Ahsoka qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir et qui le pris dans l'épaule. Gregor réagit immédiatement en éliminant le premier ministre au fusil alors que Bo et ses guerriers éliminaient les autres. Ce fut à ce moment que Maul compris qu'il était fichu, cette gamine avait réussi à le vaincre, lui qui pourtant avait été entrainé par Dark Sidious en personne. Le commando de la Togruta reçu confirmation de toutes les troupes de combat que les derniers loyalistes de Maul s'étaient rendus, les Mandaloriens dans la salle du trône sautèrent de joie. Gregor poussa aussi un cri de victoire, mais Ahsoka… Ahsoka sentait qu'autre chose se tramait, son cœur la serrait, elle sentait des morts à travers la Force.

Le Holo de Gregor s'alluma et il répondit, Dark Sidious apparut. Dans sa cape dissimulant son visage il commença à prononcer une phrase signifiant la fin des Jedis.

« Capitaine Gregor, le moment que nous attendions est venu. Exécutez l'ordre soixante-six ! » Ordonna la voix encapuchonnée avant de disparaitre.

« Adieu dame Tano. » Ricana Maul.

Mais rien ne se passa, Gregor se demandait même pourquoi il avait reçu un tel ordre. Rex débarqua en courant dans la salle du trône peu après. Il était en sueur et visiblement inquiet, tous les Mandaloriens le braquèrent.

« Holà ! Du calme… »

« L'ordre soixante-six ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Bo.

« J'étais justement venu voir… Si Gregor l'avait exécuté… Il s'agit d'un ordre secret de l'armée de la république visant à mettre un terme à toute insurrection Jedi. »

« Alors tous vos hommes ? »

« Non, aucun n'a eu l'envie de tuer des Jedis… Mais ça n'a aucun sens, pourquoi on nous ordonnerait de tuer nos généraux et amis ? »

« A cela je peux répondre. » Déclara Maul.

Rex regarda Ahsoka, mais avant de pouvoir répondre, elle s'évanouit. Le capitaine se précipita vers son amie, il demanda qu'elle soit conduite dans un endroit sur immédiatement, les Mandaloriens s'y attelèrent et Bo-Katann ordonna qu'aucun clone en dehors de Rex et Gregor ne l'approche.


	6. La chute : L'ordre soixante six

La fin des Jedis, si ça ne l'était pas, c'était à cela que ça ressemblait. Partout dans la Galaxie, les soldats clones de la grande armée de la république prenaient pour cible leurs généraux et amis, les chevaliers et maitres de l'ordre Jedi. Sur Utapau, le premier monde touché par l'ordre, un blindé clone du 212ème bataillon d'attaque ouvrit le feu sur le maitre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, le poussant à une chute vertigineuse dans un des puits de la planète. Sur Mygeeto, le maitre Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi fut abattu par le commandant Bacara et les clones du 21ème corp Nova ou Marines Galactiques. Dans les cieux de Cato Neimoidia, maitre Plo Koon se fit abattre en plein vol par ses hommes du 104ème bataillon. Sur Felucia, le Padawan Jedi Ekria se trouva sous le tir direct d'un blindé clone alors qu'elle était encore en train de découper des droïdes, puis ce fut au tour d'Aayla Secura de se faire tirer dans le dos par son ami le plus proche : le commandant Bly escorté de ses soldats du 327ème corps Stellaire. Le commandant Gree du 41ème bataillon d'élite trouva tout de même la mort sur Kashyyyk, des mains de Yoda qui avait pressenti la trahison des clones. La tête du commandant roula sur le sol, et le Maitre Jedi quitta les lieux avec Tarfful et Chewbacca. Néanmoins les clones parvinrent à abattre le maitre Jedi Luminara Unduli qui était encore sur la ligne de front en compagnie de Quinlan Vos qui tomba lui aussi sous les tirs de leurs propres troupes.

Sur Coruscant, Anakin Skywalker devenu Dark Vador accompagné de sa moitié de 501ème, menée par le commandant Appo, taillais en pièces les Jedis du temple. Le massacre était tel, que quasiment aucun survivant ne sorti du temple, Vador laissa derrière lui son ancien foyer en proie aux flammes, ainsi qu'un contingent de clones chargés de surveiller la zone et d'abattre les Jedis retardataires.

Ce fut sur Felucia que le tout premier dysfonctionnement des puces eu lieu, immédiatement après avoir exécuté l'ordre soixante-six, le commandant Bly retira son casque et le jeta au sol, il tomba à genoux en regardant la Twi'lek sur laquelle il venait juste d'ouvrir le feu à bout portant, son visage commençant à se tordre de douleur et de chagrin, les autres clones regardèrent leur commandant et comprirent très vite, ils ressentaient la même chose. Ils commencèrent tous à retirer leurs casques et le jeter aussi.

« Aayla… Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?! » Hurla Bly.

« C'est comme-ci… C'était impossible de résister commandant. » Répondit un des clones.

« Je jure que celui qui nous a contraint à l'abattre va le payer ! » Tonna le commandant.

Un des proches officiers du commandant, le lieutenant Galle s'approcha du corps du chevalier Jedi. Il posa sa main sur son coup pour prendre son pouls, il porta instinctivement la main à son fusil DC-15, mais le visage de son commandant et de ses frères le ramena à l'ordre. Il regarda son supérieur.

« Mon commandant. Elle est encore en vie. Très faible, mais en vie. » Déclara le lieutenant.

Bly retrouva un peu espoir, il se leva et ordonna l'arrêt de tous ses hommes. Même si cela ne servit à rien. Le vaccin visant à renforcer les puces, n'avait fait que raccourcir leur effet sur tout son bataillon, ses hommes c'étaient déjà arrêtés.

« Placez-la immédiatement dans une cuve de Bacta ! On retourne au Vénator et on quitte cette planète ! C'est un ordre ! »

Les clones obéirent sans poser la moindre question, le général Secura les avait toujours traités comme des frères. Tous avaient aussi été témoins de la proximité entre la Jedi et leur commandant, de folles rumeurs ayant d'ailleurs souvent circulé sur ces deux-là. Ils placèrent délicatement la femme sur qui ils venaient juste de tirer, sur un brancard et la chargèrent dans une canonnière envoyée pour les évacuer. Ils abandonnèrent la planète aux séparatistes, cette manœuvre de repli rapide leur couta cher en hommes. Mais le commandant était désireux de sauver leur générale qui avait toujours été là pour eux. L'amiral qui commandait leur destroyer était bien entendu en désaccord avec eux, mais Bly lui fit comprendre que c'était ça ou finir par un sas. L'officier de commandement déclara alors son allégeance envers l'acte du chancelier Palpatine. Bly qui n'était plus à une action dictée par ses tripes près, dégaina son pistolet et abatis l'homme d'un tir dans la tête, sans sommation. Quand leur appareil et ses deux escorteurs quittèrent enfin Felucia pour partir en hyperespace, le commandant s'en alla vers la cuve d'Aayla Secura. Elle y avait été déposée avec pour seuls vêtement des morceaux de tissus couvrant ses parties intimes, le clone s'assit devant la cuve, restant muet. Il regrettait au plus haut point son geste, même s'il savait qu'il n'y était pour rien, ses émotions allaient en permanence de la culpabilité à la colère envers celui qui l'a forcé à agir ainsi, en passant par l'angoisse de ne jamais voir son amie se réveiller.

Sur Coruscant, le dysfonctionnement eu aussi lieu dans la garde planétaire du commandant Fox, les clones retrouvèrent rapidement leurs pensées. Mais là les choses étaient différentes, un affrontement eu lieu entre soldats, certains loyaux aux jedis, prirent les armes pour aller les défendre, ils furent en grande partie arrêtés par les clones loyaux au chancelier. Fussent-ils de la garde Coruscanti ou de la 501ème Légion, ils abattirent leurs propres frères qui regrettaient leur geste. Dans la cohue des combats, ils ne remarquèrent pas l'Acclamator manquant. L'ARC trooper Fives qui était sorti de sa planque dans les niveaux inférieurs était venu à la rencontre de ses frères regrettant leur geste. Aidé par le récemment promu Hound au rang de lieutenant, il parvint à s'emparer d'un Acclamator pour permettre aux soldats de la garde de Coruscant et de la 501ème de fuir leurs frères qui massacraient tous ceux regrettant l'ordre soixante-six. Le lieutenant de la garde était pourtant l'un de ceux à avoir participé à la traque d'Ahsoka Tano, mais l'ordre de massacre des Jedis lui ouvrit les yeux et il comprit qu'au final la Togruta et son ancienne amie Miriallanne avaient peut-être raison.

A différents autres endroits de la galaxie le dysfonctionnement eu aussi lieu, les clones endoctrinés depuis leur plus jeune âge à l'obéissance restèrent tout de même majoritairement du côté du chancelier Palpatine. Mais d'autres, par l'influence que les Jedi eurent sur eux, avaient développé un libre arbitre et des personnalités fortes. Ce fut le cas du Lieutenant Boil du 212ème bataillon qui faussa compagnie au commandant Cody avec d'autres clones, il s'autoproclama capitaine et vola un des Vénators de l'Open Circle avec des clones toujours fidèles aux Jedis. Il fut rejoint par des Marines Galactique regrettant le général Mundi ainsi que quelques membres du 41ème corps d'élite lors de son passage près de Kashyyyk. Sur Saleucami, le commandant Neyo du 91ème corps de reconnaissance venait de tuer son général : Strass Allie. L'un de ses proches capitaines : Razor qui n'avait guère aimé cette trahison, malgré les puces, alla demander des comptes à son commandant en retrouvant ses esprits. La discussion tourna à l'affrontement et Razor abbatit son commandant de sang-froid et s'en alla avec des clones toujours fidèles aux Jedis, en chemin ils tombèrent sur le lieutenant Gaffa de la 38ème division d'ingénierie, ce dernier était lui aussi sous le choc avec plusieurs de ses hommes. Le capitaine décida alors d'emmener le lieutenant et ses hommes avec lui, espérant trouver un commandant clone quelque part qui aurait ouvert les yeux sur toute cette folie.

En définitive, l'Ordre soixante-six avait quasiment totalement décimé les Jedis, mais l'espoir demeurait toujours pour certains. Et des clones, ayant reçu une influence significative des Jedis, c'étaient eux aussi révolté à la suite de cette infamie.


	7. La chute : Au lendemain d'un carnage

Ahsoka ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans un grand lit luxueux avec des draps en luxusoie, en regardant autour d'elle, elle vit une pièce très richement décorée avec des armoiries du clan Kryze saccagées par Maul. Par les vitres teintées de la pièce, elle put facilement deviner les deux Mandaloriens qui gardaient l'entrée de cette pièce. "Ça, c'est signé Bo." Pensa-t-elle immédiatement. Cette dernière entra dans la chambre pour voir comment allait la Togruta, elle posa son casque, qu'elle portait sous le bras, sur une des commodes.

« Ravie de te voir réveillée. » Déclara la Mandalorienne.

« Je… Désolée… J'ai perdu connaissance. » Répondit Ahsoka.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Les Jedis, ils sont morts… Je l'ai senti à travers la Force… J'ignore s'il y a des survivants, je n'arrive à sentir aucun d'entre eux… »

« Je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre vos trucs de Jedi. Néanmoins je te crois, les capitaines Rex et Gregor nous ont expliqué ce qu'ils pouvaient. »

« Et Maul ? »

« Toujours dans son champ de force, une douzaine de Mandaloriens et autant de clones le surveillent. »

« Bien, j'ai à lui parler. »

Elle se leva de son lit pour enfiler sa tenue, portant machinalement ses deux sabres laser à sa ceinture, elle se retourna pour regarder Bo.

« Qui m'a déshabillée ? »

« Moi, au vu de ta situation j'ai préféré t'apporter un peu de confort. »

« Merci de l'intention, Bo. »

Les deux femmes se rendirent en salle du trône, dans celle-ci les clones se mirent immédiatement au garde à vous pour leur générale, fait qui surpris Ahsoka : les Mandaloriens saluèrent Bo comme étant leur nouvelle dirigeante, mais aussi Ahsoka comme une héroïne. La Togruta se sentait à la fois honorée et gênée par cette reconnaissance venant d'un peuple qui a toujours haïs les Jedis. Elle finit par s'approcher de la cage de Maul, regardant son adversaire dans le calme. Il posa les yeux sur elle, son regard plein de haine fixa les yeux bleus de la Togruta.

« Que me veux-tu ? » Demanda le Sith de sa voix rocailleuse.

« Je veux des réponses. » Répondit simplement Ahsoka.

« Ha, tu veux savoir qui a eu l'idée de l'Ordre soixante-six n'est-ce pas ? Et pourquoi il a été implémenté dans les clones. Tous se monnaye mon enfant. » Dit-il souriant.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour négocier. Par contre… Je pense que les Mandaloriens seront plus cléments si tu coopère. »

« Je vois… Je n'ai alors pas le choix. » Répondit-il légèrement moqueur.

« Cesse donc de te moquer de nous Maul ! Donne-lui les réponses qu'elle veut si tu ne veux pas souffrir d'une mort lente et douloureuse ! » Tonna Bo.

« Il est vrai que la torture n'en sera que meilleure. » Ricana-t-il.

« Maul, ne joue pas avec la patience de Bo, si tu es en vie c'est grâce à moi. » Lui lança Ahsoka.

« Bien, tu veux tout savoir alors… » Ricana-t-il. « Le sith que tu recherches depuis si longtemps est ton précieux chancelier. Il est à l'origine de la création de l'armée des clones et de l'ordre soixante-six. »

« Tu mens ! » Hurla Ahsoka.

« Réfléchi jeune fille, a qui l'ordre soixante-six profite réellement ? »

« Aux Siths… »

« Et le Comte Dooku est mort au-dessus de Coruscant, tué par ton cher maitre si j'ai bien entendu les informations. »

« Il ne reste alors qu'un Sith : Sidious. Mais rien ne nous dit que c'est le Chancelier. »

« Cesse de te moquer de nous, Sith ! » Tempêta Rex, à un Maul qui l'ignorais.

« Lis dans ton cœur, utilise ta tête. Tu sauras que c'est vrai. »

« L'attaque sur Coruscant a été vive mais a couté la vie à Dooku. Néanmoins… Pour attaquer par surprise, il leur fallait la route Nexus… Dont le Chancelier et le Conseil Jedi avaient chacun une part, et dont Maitre Yoda a fini par remettre sa moitié au Chancelier… »

« Bon raisonnement, continue. » Commenta Maul. « Comment les Séparatistes auraient pu avoir une information se trouvant entre les mains de la République ? Ou encore, comment tout du long de votre guerre, les deux camps n'ont jamais été capables de prendre le dessus sur l'autre ? »

« Car les deux camps étaient manipulés par les Siths. »

« Toujours par deux ils vont, ni plus, ni moins. Un maitre et son apprenti. » Récita Maul.

« L'apprenti étant Dooku… Et le maitre… » Elle soupira. « Il dit vrai, c'est logique… Le seigneur noir des Siths est le Chancelier Palpatine. »

« Mais alors pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi nous mettre sous les Jedis ? Pourquoi nous créer ? Pourquoi déclencher cette guerre ? » Demanda Rex.

« C'est très simple, les Jedis étaient trop nombreux et puissants. La guerre était nécessaire pour réduire leur nombre, il suffisait d'utiliser des Jedi peu scrupuleux et démissionnaires de l'Ordre pour créer l'armée. Ensuite en manipulant les deux camps, mon maitre s'assurait d'augmenter l'implication des Jedis, tout en menant certaines actions pour amplifier l'opinions contre eux, en les faisant passer pour des fauteurs de guerre. Ainsi, lors du massacre programmé dans son armée de clones… Tout se passait comme prévu, il n'a plus qu'a proclamer un empire gouverné par les Siths. Pour la première fois depuis un millénaire. »

« Maitre Syfo Dias… Et le Comte Dooku… Ils étaient ses pantins… Autant que les Jedis qu'il a exterminé… » Soupira Ahsoka.

« Autant que les clones… » Ajouta Rex.

« Vous avez enfin compris. » Ricana Maul. « Depuis le début de la guerre, vous suivez un plan conçu bien avant vos naissances. Un plan qui a débuté avec l'invasion de Naboo par la Fédération du Commerce. »

« C'est pour ça que votre maitre est venu vous tuer ici même sur Mandalore ? Vous étiez devenu une menace pour lui. » Ajouta Bo.

« Il a eu ensuite d'autres plans, mais oui c'est pour ça. » Répondit Maul.

« Je ne vous pardonnerais jamais vos crimes Maul… Mais vous avez gagné le duel contre Pre Vizla et ainsi gagné la tête de la Death Watch… Telles sont nos traditions, même si j'ai refusé de les suivre à ce moment-là. »

« Et maintenant c'est la petite Tano qui a gagné contre moi. La Death Watch lui reviens de droit, ainsi que le sabre noir. Du moins si on suit vos coutumes. » Ricana le Sith.

« Pas si je le refuse. » Lui lança Ahsoka sans détourner son regard des yeux du Sith, elle se tourna vers Bo Katann. « J'ai les réponses que je voulais. Comme promis, il appartient aux Mandaloriens de le juger. »

La Togruta se détourna de Maul, les chefs de clan ayant participé à la bataille de Mandalore entrèrent dans la salle du trône alors que les clones sortaient. Ahsoka fut conviée à voir la remise du sabre noir à Bo Katann sur décision unanime des chefs présents. La rousse était devenue la nouvelle Manda'lor, chef des tous les Mandaloriens. La jeune femme se retira ensuite pour aller parler avec les officiers clones encore présent, pendant que les natifs jugeaient Maul.

« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant Général ? » Demanda Rex.

« Nous allons nous rebeller contre le Chancelier, venger les Jedis. »

« Je croyais que la vengeance n'était pas la voie des Jedis. » Se moqua Blitz.

« Je ne suis plus Jedi. » Répondit simplement Ahsoka.

« Quoi que vous décidiez général, je vous suivrai jusque dans les puits de lave de Sarapin. Ma loyauté vous est entièrement acquise. » Déclara Rex.

« Je suis aussi derrière vous, général. » Ajouta Jesse.

« Je n'ai pas intégré le 332ème pour le lâcher maintenant. » Continua Gregor.

« Le général Koon est surement mort maintenant… Le Wolfpack est avec vous, général Tano. » Déclara Wolffe.

« Vous dites que vous n'êtes plus Jedi… Et vous suivre fera de moi un criminel. Mais si je ne venge pas la mémoire de tous mes frères tombés au nom de ce conflit ridicule… Je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans une glace. Je suis avec vous. » Ajouta Blitz.

« La même que Jesse, je vous colle au train depuis trop longtemps… Et mes implants tout neufs pourraient vous servir, mon général. » Déclara Echo.

« Merci les gars… Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber. Rex, vous prenez le commandement direct du 332ème, prise de fonction immédiate. Félicitations… Commandant. » Déclara Ahsoka en souriant.

« Merci mon général. Je fais immédiatement le tour pour voir quels gars sont prêt à vous suivre ! » Déclara Rex en saluant Ahsoka.

Tous les clones saluèrent leur général, le retrait de leur puce avait fait ressortir le meilleur d'eux : honneur, sens du devoir et loyauté. Ces qualités que la Togruta avait toujours pu observer, mais aujourd'hui ils avaient le choix. Le tour de Rex fut vite réglé, tout le 332ème bataillon répondit présent pour aller combattre le Chancelier et les clones lui étant restés fidèles. Ahsoka était fière de chacun d'entre eux, ces soldats qui étaient prêts à se battre et à mourir pour venger tous les morts de cette guerre. Même si au fond d'elle, elle se doutait que rien ne serait aussi simple dans le conflit qui s'annonce.

Bo-Katann finit par rejoindre Ahsoka, elle avait une sale mine. L'ex Jedi sentait que quelque chose la troublait, elle se rapprocha de la seule Mandalorienne qu'elle considérait réellement comme une amie et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui te trouble Bo ? Je n'ai pas besoin de la Force pour sentir que quelque chose ne va pas. » Demanda la Togruta avec gentillesse.

« Le conseil des clans a décidé de relâcher Maul… Il sera exilé de Mandalore et de tous les mondes Mandaloriens… Mais il vivra, et sera libre… » Répondit-elle.

« Je pourrais toujours finir ce qu'on a commencé… » Dit Ahsoka en souriant.

C'est à ce moment que Maul sorti du palais sous escorte lourde, il toisa Ahsoka. La Togruta avait toujours le regard mauvais envers le Zabrak. Elle mourrait d'envie de faire ce que les Mandaloriens avaient été incapables de faire, puis elle se ressaisit. Elle venait de se surprendre à marcher vers des ténèbres qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir en elle. Elle se ravisa, mais fixait toujours le Sith droit dans les yeux.

« Je sens ta colère, petite. Tu meurs d'envie de me tuer. » Déclara le Sith très calme.

« Silence Sith ! »

« Tu crois que j'en suis toujours un ? Te souviens-tu de la règle des deux ? »

« Oui… Toi aussi ton ordre t'a abandonné… » Soupira Ahsoka qui montrait pour de la première fois de la compassion envers Maul.

« Je sais que cela te révulse, mais j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. » Continua le Zabrak.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Tu cherches sans doute à mettre en échec mon ancien Maitre, et moi je veux me venger de lui. Bien que cela me révulse de travailler aux côtés d'une Jedi… Nous avons un but commun. » Déclara Maul.

« Non mais je crois rêver ! Il y a encore quelques heures tu étais ravi de me torturer l'esprit en me donnant la vérité sur la guerre et maintenant tu me propose une alliance ?! Aurais-tu perdu la tête ?! »

« Seule tu ne peux rien contre Dark Sidious, moi non plus. Il n'y a qu'en unissant nos forces qu'on peut espérer le vaincre. »

« Je déteste dire ça… Mais c'est sans doute la première fois que je suis d'accord avec Maul… » Déclara Bo.

« Bien… Bien… Quitte ce monde, je te contacterais… Quand j'aurais besoin de tes services. » Déclara Ahsoka, avant de reprendre. « Mais dans l'immédiat, que ce soit moi ou mes hommes, on aura du mal à résister à l'envie de te tuer. »

« C'est légitime. » Déclara maul avant de partir.

L'ancien Sith pris le chasseur remis par les Mandaloriens en vue de son exil. La Togruta le regarda partir. Puis Bo emmena Ahsoka dans les armureries de sa famille.

« Avec l'accord du conseil, tu es nommée : "Championne de Mandalore". Et pour célébrer cela, je t'offre deux petites choses. »

Elle ouvrit une armoire, en lui montrant une armure Mandalorienne en parfait état.

« Cette armure était désignée à ma sœur : Satine. Ses idéaux l'ont toujours empêchée de la porter, mais toi… Tu risques d'en avoir besoin dans la lutte qui t'attend. »

« Bo… Je ne peux accepter… »

« Tu vas pourtant accepter, mes hommes vont la reforger pour toi. » Elle prit ensuite le sabre noir. « Ce sabre est devenu le symbole de la Death Watch… Je suis Manda'lor, en tant que tel je peux redéfinir les choses. Et j'ai déclaré que cette arme revient à la championne de mon peuple. Sans compter que tu la manieras bien mieux que moi. »

Ahsoka était sous le choc, elle s'attendais à des cadeaux de la part des Mandaloriens. Ce peuple c'était toujours montré généreux envers ses amis, et implacable avec ses ennemis. Mais cela dépassait toutes ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, la Togruta venait d'être faite Mandalorienne par décision du chef de ce peuple guerrier. Bo ne lui donna aucune obligation hormis celle de faire payer Palpatine. La cérémonie de remise de la lame eu lieu le lendemain donnant sur une grande fête, Ahsoka qui n'avait jamais bu de sa vie, s'en sorti avec une sacrée gueule de bois, ce qui amusa énormément ses clones.


	8. La chute : Dans les ténèbres

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis l'ordre soixante-six, l'empire galactique venait d'être proclamé. En orbite de Coruscant, l'unique destroyer Mandator de la République était en orbite sous le commandement de l'amiral Tarkin. Ce gigantesque vaisseau qui était l'ancêtre des super destroyer stellaires, fut en chantier pendant près de vingt ans en total désaccord avec les accords de Ruusan. Il fut finalement légalisé pendant la guerre des clones et utilisé uniquement en défense par la République afin de ne pas vexer les Jedis. Aujourd'hui cette ère était terminée, les Jedis n'étant plus et l'Empire étant proclamé, le Mandator était devenu le vaisseau personnel de l'amiral Tarkin, un des officiers les plus proches de l'Empereur. Ce dernier était en train d'observer les Vénators en train de croiser en orbite de la capitale galactique, ils escortaient les destroyers Imperator : les prototypes des destroyers stellaires impériaux. Il était satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, sous la République les chantiers Kuati avaient préparé ce qui allait devenir la marine impériale. Une respiration lourde se fit entendre derrière l'amiral, escortant l'empereur lui-même, Dark Vador avançait sur la passerelle.

« Majesté, Seigneur Vador » les salua l'amiral.

« Amiral Tarkin, j'ai de nombreuses choses à discuter avec vous. » Déclara l'empereur.

« A vos ordres, Empereur. » Déclara l'amiral en s'inclinant.

« Je veux aussi connaitre votre avancée concernant les navires disparus. » Continua l'empereur.

« Ils savent couvrir leurs traces, néanmoins nous les auront votre excellence. »

« Votre manque de résultats est consternant… Amiral. » Commenta le seigneur Vador.

« Occupez-vous donc de votre traque des Jedis, seigneur Vador. » Répondit l'amiral.

Vador bouillonna à l'intérieur, mais son maitre lui indiqua de ne rien faire. L'amiral Tarkin était nécessaire à ses plans, il comptait lui confier la charge du projet le plus ambitieux de l'empire : l'étoile de la mort. Le seigneur sith en armure noire s'en alla alors toiser les premiers Jedis s'étant incliné devant l'Empereur, il les regardait à travers son masque. Le groupe était constitué de trois femmes et trois hommes, la première était une Zabrak aux cheveux noirs répondant au nom de Maris Brood, elle était armée de deux tonfas laser, des armes peu communes pour une ancienne Jedi. La seconde femme était une Twi'lek violette, elle était la femme ayant le plus progressé dans le côté obscur et portait un sabre simple à sa ceinture, elle répondait au nom d'Illiv Orfa. La dernière femme était aussi Twi'lek, elle était de couleur verte et ne portait pas de sabre laser au grand étonnement de Vador, a la place elle portait deux blaster modifiés, elle répondait au nom de Laranth Tarak. Du côté masculin, ils étaient tous humain. Le premier bardé d'implants cybernétique, répondait au nom Antinnis Tremayne. Le second, Halagad Ventor, était un grand homme portant un sabre simple à sa ceinture. Et le dernier, Jax Pavan, était habillé en civil et camouflais son sabre laser sous son manteau, il était même dit qu'il conservait le sabre laser de la seconde Twi'lek sous ses vestes. Vador les toisa tous et commença à parler.

« Je sens le côté obscur en chacun de vous. Mais ce n'est pas assez. J'attends de vous une loyauté absolue envers l'empire. »

« Que devons-nous faire… Monseigneur ? » Demanda Illiv, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Nos services de renseignement indiquent que Maitre Dass Jennir est toujours sur Coruscant et a rassemblé plusieurs Jedi dans le but de tenter d'assassiner notre empereur. Ceci est votre épreuve : prouvez votre loyauté envers l'ordre nouveau en tuant vos anciens frères d'arme. Ceux qui échouerons mourront. »

« Maitre Jennir est un des meilleurs bretteurs de l'ordre… On a aucune chance… » Déclara Maris.

« Est-ce de la peur, acolyte ? » Tonna Vador.

« N… Non. Monseigneur. »

« Bien, alors mettons nous en route vers les niveaux inférieurs de Coruscant. Tout échec et toute hésitation sera punie de mort. » Déclara le seigneur Sith.

A ces mots, le groupe se mis en marche vers une canonnière prévue pour mener l'assaut dans les bas-fonds de Coruscant. A l'intérieur régnait un silence de mort, seulement rompu par la respiration lourde de Dark Vador. Ils descendirent par un des nombreux puits menant vers les niveaux inférieurs, jusqu'à se poser sur une des plates formes du niveau 13-15. Sur place, le commandant Fox de la garde de Coruscant les attendaient, des clones spécialement sélectionnés avaient bouclé tout le secteur. Des clones fidèles à Vador de la 501ème étaient aussi présents, prêts à en découdre.

« Seigneur Vador, mes hommes ont aperçu maitre Jocasta Nu. Mais aucune trace de Maitre Jennir. » Déclara le commandant Fox en venant accueillir le Sith.

« Continuez de verrouiller la zone, commandant. Les Acolytes et moi-même allons-nous charger de ces traitres. » Répondit Vador.

Le clone ne répondit pas, depuis la proclamation de l'empire, ce n'était pas la première opération du genre menée par le seigneur Vador sur la capitale pour éliminer des Jedis traitres. Le clone remarqua néanmoins qua six anciens Jedis escortaient le seigneur Sith, comme à son habitude il ne posa aucune question, l'exécuteur personnel de l'Empereur avait carte blanche pour s'occuper des traitres. Vador et ses suivant entrèrent dans la zone sous quarantaine suivis de près par les soldats de la 501ème. Les clones se mirent rapidement en place autour de la fabrique où les Jedis avaient été aperçus, mais aucun d'entre eux ne se doutait que depuis les hauteurs, une Togruta les observaient. Celle-ci à la peau rouge et aux tatouage blancs étant situés près des yeux, savait très bien cacher sa sensibilité à la Force, il s'agissait du maitre Jedi au conseil : Shaak-Ti, elle avertit ses frères et sœur qui se réunissaient dans la bâtisse alors que le Sith et ses acolytes entraient.

Maitre Jennir était bien à l'intérieur, en train d'attendre Vador et ses sbires. Les cheveux blancs du maitre Jedi parlaient pour lui, il avait l'expérience du combat et défiait le Sith du regard. Autour de lui, huit chevaliers Jedi et le Maitre Jocasta Nu étaient présents, main sur leurs sabres laser, prêts à les allumer. Le Jedi fixa Vador.

« Alors l'empereur nous envoie le boucher du temple… Pas très étonnant. » Déclara Jennir.

« Vous me semblez bien informé. » Répondit seulement le Sith.

« Tu pensais réellement pouvoir cacher ton identité au maitre des archives, Skywalker ? » Demanda Jocasta.

« Et si nous en finissions ? » Demanda Vador alors qu'il allumait son sabre laser, d'une couleur rouge sang.

Les Acolytes allumèrent aussi leur sabre, tous de la même couleur que leur maitre. Seule Laranth dégaina deux blasters, les pointant vers les Jedis. C'est alors que les chevaliers de la république allumèrent aussi leurs lames, du bleu et du vert illumina la salle et l'affrontement commença. Le plus jeune des Chevaliers, montrant son imprudence se rua sur Vador, mais il avait sous-estimé le Sith. Ce dernier attrapa son poignet porteur avant de le couper en deux d'un coup net, sans ménagement. Les Acolytes prirent chacun un Jedi a l'exception de Laranth qui tirait de loin et Jax qui en occupait deux pour leur duo, Maris aussi en avait deux au vu de sa configuration d'armes. Vador de son côté se concentrait sur les maitres, comme annoncé : Jennir était un incroyable combattant, un bretteur comme le Sith n'en avait que rarement vu. Mais le vieux maitre Jocasta, ne faisait pas le poids contre Vador, la puissance du guerrier surpassant largement la vieille femme, il finit par l'empaler sur sa lame. Jax, qui avait présumé de ses forces, finit par être dépassé par les Jedi qu'il affrontait, alors qu'il se décalait pour laisser Laranth en abattre un, il se fit transpercer par la lame du second sous les yeux de la Twi'lek. Malgré leur statut de Jedis, ces deux-là étaient amants, Laranth sombra dans une rage noire et fit venir à elle le sabre de Jax, ainsi que celui qu'il gardait dans sa veste. Elle rangea ses blasters et alluma les deux sabres laser pour bondir sur le Jedi et l'affronter. Illiv de son côté abbatit sans problème son Jedi et bondit sur un de ceux qui affrontait Maris, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle cesserait de s'amuser. Antinnis, de son côté finit par attraper la gorge de son Jedi et la broya sous sa main cybernétique, le craquement des os se faisant entendre partout. Halagad se contenta d'une simple décapitation. Les deux hommes restèrent ensuite en retrait, leurs cibles à leurs pieds, ils observaient leur seigneur et les femmes s'amuser.

Le duel entre Vador et Jennir gagna en intensité, le maitre Jedi qui montrait tout de même quelque signe de vieillesse, rendait bien au Sith sa force et sa maitrise du sabre. Aucun de deux ne prenait réellement le dessus, l'ancien Jedi sous son armure observait tout de même ce qu'il se passait tout autour, il était curieux de voir comment ses acolytes s'en sortaient. Illiv finit par éliminer sa seconde cible, et Laranth découpa en morceaux le Jedi qui avait osé éliminer son amour. La seconde commençait à sentir le côté obscur s'ouvrir totalement à elle, mais la première était la plus instable, elle éprouvait du plaisir à chaque mise à mort. Elle le démontra de nouveau en tuant en traitre le second Jedi de Maris. La Zabrak la foudroya du regard, mais ne fit rien. Elle savait que si elle tentait quelque chose, elle se ferait tuer par les autres Acolytes. Le seigneur Sith finit par prendre le dessus sur Maitre Jennir, il planta son sabre dans le buste du Jedi. Ce dernier lâcha son arme et envoya un dernier sourire à Vador avant de succomber. Les Acolytes se rassemblèrent devant leur maitre qui venait de tuer deux maitres Jedi.

« Maris, approche. » Ordonna le Sith.

« Mo… Monseigneur… » Déclara la jeune femme, toute penaude.

« Tu as échoué à ton épreuve. »

« Mais… Monseigneur ! C'est Illiv ! Elle m'a volé m… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa tête roulait déjà sur le sol, son corps inerte et dénué de tête tomba au pieds du seigneur Vador, alors que celle-ci, aux yeux exorbités roulait vers les Acolytes.

« Le prix de l'échec. » Déclara simplement Vador.

Ils s'agenouillèrent tous devant le seigneur Sith, et ensemble ils mirent tous le feu au bâtiment. Brulant ainsi les restes des Jedis tués ici, mais aussi les deux Acolytes ayant échoué à leur test de Vador. Shaak-Ti ne manqua rien de la scène et finit par disparaitre dans les ombres, c'était le second rassemblement de Jedis qu'elle avait observé depuis l'ordre soixante-six, et les deux c'étaient terminés de la même manière. Elle décida de se cacher parmi la population en attendant des jours meilleurs.

De retour à bord du Mandator, Vador félicita ses Acolytes et les nomma : "La lame de Vador". Avec la 501ème comme étant son poing et maintenant ses Jedis noirs comme étant sa lame, le seigneur Sith possédait tous les outils qu'il lui fallait pour rependre la loi de l'Empereur dans la Galaxie, et instaurer la paix que son maitre avait promis. L'empereur de son côté, entrepris aussi de créer sa propre organisation de Jedi noirs : la Main de l'Empereur, et ensemble ils convinrent que ces organisations de Jedi noirs devaient rester secrètes, il leur en fallait une troisième qui soit publique, c'est ainsi qu'ils imaginèrent l'inquisition, un Jedi ayant les prédispositions et se montrant extrêmement attiré vers le côté obscur était en tête de liste pour la diriger : Jerec.


	9. La chute : Alaris Prime

La flotte menée par Ahsoka et ses clones croisait à distance raisonnable de tout système habité. L'empire qui était encore naissant, commençait à rapidement s'étendre au-delà des mondes du noyau, les très nombreux sénateurs s'étant proclamés en faveur de l'ordre nouveau offrant volontiers le contrôle de leurs mondes à l'Empereur. De sa position isolée, Ahsoka savait qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids contre la machine de guerre impériale, et ses hommes ne se savaient pas encore capables d'affronter leurs frères, c'est alors que l'idée d'une cache commença à germer dans la tête de Rex. Ce dernier convoqua le commandant Wolffe et Ahsoka pour discuter d'un plan de repli, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans une des salles de réunion du vaisseau de tête.

« Il nous faut un endroit où nous cacher. » Déclara l'ami de la Togruta.

« Et aussi une façade publique, en tant qu'ex Jedi je ne ferais qu'attirer l'attention sur nous. » Continua Ahsoka.

« Sans oublier un ravitaillement en nourriture pour nos hommes, les réserves des Venators nous permettrons de tenir au mieux, une année. » Termina Wolffe.

La Togruta afficha une planète sur l'hologramme central de la salle, c'était un monde forestier et luxuriant, ayant une pour réputation d'être sauvage.

« C'est un monde dont maitre Obi-Wan m'a parlé. Lui et son maitre ont aidé les Wookies à y établir une colonie il y a très longtemps… Néanmoins, il a été abandonné pendant la guerre des clones, à la suite d'un… incident. » Expliqua Ahsoka.

« Alaris Prime… Je ne suis pas très fan de cette idée. » Commenta Rex.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda la Togruta.

« Entre les combats du général Shen Jon et le test de la Faucheuse Noire, ce monde est meurtri… Sans oublier qu'on sera dans le système Kashyyyk. » Expliqua Rex.

« D'un autre côté, la géante gazeuse d'Alaris nous cachera sans trop de problèmes. » Commenta Wolffe.

« Ça reste tout de même très risqué… »

« J'irais en éclaireur. » Finit par dire Ahsoka.

« Général… C'est trop dangereux… » Déclara Wolffe.

« Un Jedi isolé est mieux qu'un Jedi a la tête de clones. Si je me fais capturer, au moins nos hommes seront en sécurité. » Répondit-elle.

« Bien… Bien… Bonne chance Ahsoka… » Finit par dire Rex.

« Evite de planter la flotte en mon absence Rex. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle partait en souriant.

Elle décolla du pont de son Destroyer aux commandes de son intercepteur Jedi Actis-II, elle était escortée par quatre Z-95, ces petits chasseurs qui étaient les ancêtres des X-Wings. Au point de saut, elle s'arrima à son anneau d'hyperespace et le petit groupe y plongea.

Elle ne voulait pas le dire devant les clones, mais elle avait besoin de ce voyage pour se recentrer. Être seule dans son cockpit, lui permit de méditer sur tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis son départ de l'ordre Jedi. Elle avait retrouvé ses amis avant de perdre tout ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une famille pour elle, sentir leur mort à tous à travers la Force avait été une épreuve qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais subir. Elle se rendit compte que désormais, les clones risquaient de devenir à leur tour sa famille, comme les Jedis le furent pendant tant d'années. Elle se risqua à sonder la Force, l'hyperespace étant un endroit où on ne pouvait la localiser, elle savait qu'elle ne risquait pas grand-chose. Elle cherchait à ressentir Obi-Wan ou Anakin, mais aucune des deux présences ne se révéla à elle. Elle se sentait perdue, la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus ils partaient sauver le chancelier, ils partaient sauver un seigneur Sith. Elle se surpris à éprouver de la colère, cela faisait deux fois en peu de temps que les ténèbres l'appelaient à elles, une épreuve parmi les autres pensa Ahsoka, elle est testée pour ce qu'elle est devenue : une survivante. Le signal de sortie d'hyperespace la sortie de ses pensées, les cinq appareils s'approchèrent de la lune forestières d'Alaris.

Débarrassée de son anneau d'hyperespace, Ahsoka pilotait son chasseur vers les forêts et vis les anciennes usines et l'ancien cratère depuis son cockpit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal en voyant autant de dévastation. Elle senti aussi que l'endroit était devenu une blessure dans la Force, la faucheuse noire avait fait des dégâts bien plus grand que ce que les rapports mentionnaient.

« Mon général, secteur cent quarante, je détecte des formes technologiques. » Déclara un des pilotes.

« Alaris Prime est sensée être inhabitée. Allons voir. »

Les cinq appareils se dirigèrent vers ce qu'ils avaient repérés plus tôt, et leur surprise fut grande : un Vénator et deux Acclamator étaient stationnés sur la planète. Ahsoka savait combien la manœuvre pour poser un Destroyer était compliquée, elle devina alors aisément que les soldats présents ici l'étaient pour un moment. Elle se préparait à faire demi-tour quand une transmission arriva sur son chasseur en Holo, un soldat clone portant des épaulettes et du matériel de capitaine apparut.

« Au chasseur Jedi non identifié, posez-vous immédiatement à l'aire désignée. » Ordonna l'officier clone.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Je suis le lieutenant Knife du 21ème corps Nova. Identifiez-vous et posez-vous. »

« Général Ahsoka Tano, 332ème bataillon de Mandalore. Je me pose. »

« Bien… Je préviens le capitaine pour qu'il vienne avec le comité d'accueil. »

Le Clone du Holo s'effaça, un des pilotes d'Ahsoka s'adressa à elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le terrain vagué désigné par leurs hôtes.

« Ça pue le piège, mon général. »

« Possible oui, mais hier Echo a décodé des transmissions concernant des clones renégat opérant dans le secteur. Si c'est eux, alors la Force est avec nous. »

Les pilotes ne répondirent pas, mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Le petit groupe se posa, en descendant de leurs appareils ils furent cernés par des clones. Ahsoka n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre les armures des bataillons. Il y avait des hommes du corps Nova et du 41ème, et majoritairement des hommes du 212ème. Ce fut les derniers qui la dérangeait le plus, elle avait combattu à leur côté tellement longtemps, qu'elle était quasiment sûre d'en connaitre. Le plus haut gradé des clones s'avança et retira son casque, dévoila un clone s'étant laissé pousser la barbe, qu'Ahsoka connaissait très bien.

« Boil ! » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Commandant Tano. Ravi de vous revoir. » Répondit le Clone.

« Vous avez aussi enlevé vos puces ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Tous les clones furent gênés par la question, Ahsoka sentait la peur en eux. Ils avaient peur qu'elle soit venue pour venger les Jedis.

« Non… » Soupira le capitaine.

« Alors comment ? » Demanda Ahsoka intriguée.

« On a tous vite retrouvé nos esprits, après… Et bien après l'ordre soixante-six… Et on a tous été témoins de notre… Crime… » Soupira Boil.

« Je vois, et vous vous êtes révoltés contre ça. »

« Oui commandant, on s'est servi de nous pour tuer nos généraux et amis. Tous les clones ici portent les marques morales de ce qu'il s'est passé, et aucun d'entre nous n'en parlera… Ça a été… Dur. »

« Et il reste des survivants ? » Demanda Ahsoka.

« Et bien d'après les gars de la 501ème et de la garde de Coruscant qui sont ici : oui. Maitre Kenobi et Maitre Yoda auraient fait une descente au temple après l'opération Knightfall. »

« C'est le nom du massacre du temple je suppose… » Soupire Ahsoka. « D'autres survivants ? »

« Il parait que des Jedis survivants succomberaient à ce que vous appelez : le côté obscur. Ils se mettraient au service de l'Empire. Le lieutenant Gaffa aurait aussi entendu parler d'une seconde purge sur Coruscant menée par le seigneur Vador en personne. »

« Le seigneur Vador ? Qui est-ce ? »

« L'exécuteur personnel de l'empereur, ce dernier l'a présenté à la hiérarchie il y a environ deux semaines. On pense que c'est un Jedi déchu… Mais personne ne sait réellement qui il est en réalité. Les seuls pouvant répondre sont des gars de la 501ème qui sont restés loyaux à l'Empire. »

« Je vois… Qui d'autre ? »

« On a entendu parler de Maitre Kento Marek, il serait avec plusieurs Jedis sur Kashyyyk, c'est pour ça qu'on a posé nos vaisseaux ici. L'Empire va réagir et envoyer… » Il soupire avant de reprendre. « La 501ème… »

Tout cela ne plaisait pas à Ahsoka, ces clones avaient tué des Jedis avant de se rebeller, mais elle sentait leur peur de se retrouver face à des membres de l'ordre. Elle comprenait aussi le raisonnement de Boil : se cacher au nez et à la barbe de l'Empire. Le capitaine finit par la conduire auprès des autres officiers de son groupement. Elle fut surprise de voir toutes les couleurs de bataillon présentes.

« Le lieutenant Knife, c'est lui qui vous a contactée. » Commenta Boil.

« Lieutenant. » Répondit simplement Ahsoka.

« Je l'ai récupéré alors que je passais non loin de Mygeeto. Ensuite, le lieutenant Draa du 41ème corps d'élite. Il a fait partie des plus simples à récupérer. Il se trouvait sur Kashyyyk, le trajet a pu se faire en canonnières. » Il désigna le lieutenant. « Ensuite le capitaine Razoe du 91ème de reconnaissance, il est venu de Saleucami avec le lieutenant Gaffa du 38ème corps d'ingénierie. » Il désigna les deux officiers clones.

« Impressionnant… J'ignorais que tant de clones c'était révoltés. » Commenta la Togruta.

« On est loin d'être suffisamment nombreux… Général. » Répondit le capitaine.

« Et le lieutenant Drift, il est du corps médical. Il se trouvait sur une station proche, on est allés le récupérer une fois notre flottille complète. »

« Et les gardes de Coruscant et les soldats de la 501ème ? Qui les dirige ? »

Deux clones arrivèrent pour se présenter, l'un d'eux portait son armure d'ARC Trooper qu'Ahsoka ne reconnut pas immédiatement, l'autre était toujours accompagné de son fidèle chien.

« Lieutenant Hound de la garde de Coruscant. Mais on se connais déjà… Commandant Tano. » Répondit le lieutenant.

« Oui… J'ai un mauvais souvenir de votre chien. Vous n'allez pas tenter de m'arrêter cette fois ? » Demanda la Togruta.

« Non, mon capitaine et les évènements de Coruscant m'ont ouvert les yeux madame. »

Le second clone retira son casque, Ahsoka le reconnu immédiatement au « cinq » tatoué sur sa tempe.

« Fives ! » Dit Ahsoka, heureuse de le revoir.

« Commandant. C'est un plaisir. » Répondit-il.

« En fait… Je suis général maintenant. »

« Skywalker et Kenobi ? »

« Gagné, Sky-man était trop heureux de me revoir. Alors il m'a faite générale et m'a donné mon propre bataillon, ainsi qu'un tiers de l'Open Circle. »

« Capitaines, Lieutenants, je propose qu'on suive le général Tano. Si quelqu'un peut nous guider c'est elle. » Déclara Fives en s'adressant aux autres officiers.

« En êtes-vous sur Fives ? » Demanda Razoe.

« Et même certain, j'ai combattu à ces côtés sur de très nombreux champs de bataille. Elle a été un des meilleurs commandants dont un clone peut rêver. »

« Je soutiens le point de vue de Fives, j'étais du 212ème, par conséquent j'ai souvent combattu aux côtés de Skywalker et Tano. Si on veut un jour nous venger et botter le cul du Chancelier… Tano est notre meilleure chance. » Ajouta Boil.

Les clones prirent un petit moment pour débattre, le nombre réduit de soldats et d'officier facilitant la décision, elle fut vite prise : les clones renégats allaient suivre Ahsoka Tano. Le plus dur pour elle fut de leur annoncer que la vengeance qu'ils clamaient ne serait pas immédiate, il fallait se préparer et ne pas emprunter un chemin qui mènerait tout le monde à sa perte. La Togruta était consciente que l'armée qu'elle possédait n'était pas la plus puissante de la Galaxie, il leur fallait avant tout des ressources.

Les appareils d'Ahsoka furent chargés dans le Vénator qui décolla peu après escorté par ses deux Acclamators. Sur le pont, la Togruta voulu tout de même aller chercher Kento Marek et ses Jedis, mais elle fut interrompue dans son élan par les capitaines clones qui lui montrèrent le super-destroyer Mandator en orbite de la planète. Elle senti une présence froide, de la colère, de la haine et de la souffrance. Dark Vador était là, sur Kashyyyk en train d'éliminer les Jedis, elle se calma et garda pour elle son envie de lui faire payer le massacre du temple. Les appareils profitant du fait que l'Empire était occupé à pacifier la planète des Wookies, passèrent en hyperespace vers le point de rendez-vous avec Rex et Wolffe.

Ces deux commandants furent surpris au début du Destroyer avec lequel la Togruta revenait, mais la tension fut vite apaisée. Rex fut ravi de revoir Fives, au même titre qu'Echo et Jesse. Les autres officiers furent aussi très bien accueillis. L'ARC Trooper ayant découvert en premier l'ordre soixante-six devint le commandant en second de Rex. Boil fut placé aux commandes des moyens de débarquement et Razoe à la tête des forces de reconnaissance. Tous les ARC ayant suivi les trois capitaines furent confiés à Blitz, Drift gagna ses galons de capitaine et devint le médecin en chef de toute la flotte loyaliste, Gaffa eu un sort similaire et devint l'ingénieur en chef de la flotte. Knife et Draa par leur passé de Marine Galactique et de membre du corps d'élite furent placés sous les ordres de Wolffe, avec leurs hommes. Hound fut promu capitaine et avec ses gardes il obtint la charge de la sécurité de tous les dirigeants de la flotte.

Le groupe se mit ensuite en quête des ressources nécessaire à son soulèvement…


	10. Ressources : Krant

La flotte d'Ahsoka croisait toujours dans des systèmes inhabités, ils cherchaient désespérément une source de nourriture viable pour sustenter tous les clones. Les rations présentes à bord des navires leur permettaient de tenir, mais pas suffisamment. Ahsoka n'avait pas de réel plan pour affronter l'empire, par conséquent il faut qu'ils pensent à long terme. Elle ce réuni avec les deux commandants clones lui étant fidèle ainsi qu'Echo, ce dernier semblant avoir trouvé quelque chose.

« Comme vous le savez, l'empire tiens fermement toutes les planètes jusqu'aux régions d'expansion. Par conséquent j'ai commencé à chercher dans la bordure médiane. » expliqua Echo.

« Et ? » Demanda Rex.

« Il y a un monde abandonné depuis la guerre des clones : Krant. Il est en grande partie sauvage, mais j'ai entendu parler de petites villes où on pourrait s'approvisionner. »

« Hum… C'est sur ce monde qu'on a perdu le général Shen Jon. C'était un monde séparatiste si mes souvenirs sont bons. » Commenta Wolffe.

« En effet, et l'ancienne base séparatiste est suffisamment grande pour accueillir une bonne partie de la flotte. » Continua Echo.

« Et pour le reste ? » Demanda Ahsoka. « Ce n'est pas comme si on avait neuf Vénators et le double d'Acclamators à cacher… »

« De ce que je sais, la lune de Krant : Aereen possède une grande source de matière premières. Ainsi que des complexes pour les extraire et les raffiner. »

« Et les ruines de la base séparatiste doivent encore avoir quelques usines fonctionnelles… Idéal pour construire ce qu'il nous manquerait… Parfais. Wolffe, Rex, préparez la flotte. On met le cap sur Krant. »

Les soldats validèrent l'ordre et quelques heures plus tard, la flotte passait en hyperespace vers ce que ses membres espéraient être leur nouveau foyer. Ahsoka resta pensive pendant tout le trajet, elle avait lu les rapports fragmentaires ramenés par la padawan Naat Reath quand son maitre avait le dos tourné. Elle se mit à douter de la sagesse de leur décision mais n'en fit pas part à ses clones, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'ils espéraient pouvoir poser le pied à terre, révéler ses intuitions maintenant ne ferait que briser le moral des troupes qui était déjà passablement bas.

Les appareils finirent par sortir d'hyperespace au-dessus de la planète convoitée, en orbite le champ de débris datant de la guerre des clones n'avait pas bougé, des dizaines de navires républicains comme séparatistes flottaient tels des satellites. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Ahsoka commença à diviser ses forces, elle envoya Wolffe et plusieurs officiers vers Aereen pour la mise en place du complexe minier, alors qu'elle descendait vers la planète avec Rex. Le Vénator de la Togruta survolait les grandes forêts de Krant, Blitz précisa que parcourir à pied ces étendues sauvages était tout sauf une partie de plaisir. Les timoniers finirent par poser le Vénator dans l'ancienne base séparatiste, quatre des Acclamators se posèrent avec lui pendant que les autres navires entrés dans l'atmosphère s'installaient dans d'autres clairières. Le débarquement commença, et les clones commencèrent immédiatement à installer les baraquements.

Il leur fallut plusieurs jours pour rendre la base de nouveau vivable, entre le cœur où s'était installée Ahsoka et les différentes clairières occupées, l'on aurait pu croire à une petite agglomération. Le capitaine Gaffa c'était installé dans un ancien avant-poste Wookie non loin de la base principale. Ce dernier ayant un très grand nombre d'équipements de la République, témoignant du fait que cet endroit a sans doute servi de base opérationnelle pendant la guerre, il se senti rapidement comme chez lui. La Togruta de son côté avait pris ses quartiers dans l'ancienne tour de commandement séparatiste, elle y découvrit les restes d'instruments de torture et le cadavre d'une Chiss, abandonné là depuis les premières années de la guerre des clones.

« Il s'agissait du général séparatiste Sev'rance'tann. Elle a été tuée par le général Shen Jon… Il y a quelques années. » Commenta Blitz.

« Tu semble en savoir beaucoup sur cette bataille. » Répondit Ahsoka.

« J'était là, j'ai servi de second à Shen Jon pendant toute la campagne de Krant. A la fin quand il a fini par tuer sa némésis ici même… Il s'est exilé et je suis rentré sur Coruscant avec le commandant Reath. »

Ahsoka ramassa le sabre laser de la Chiss qui avait été laissé à l'abandon et ordonna que le cadavre soit brulé. Elle accrocha l'arme à l'arrière de sa ceinture avec le sabre noir, il s'agissait d'un sabre à pommeau courbe, très prisé par les utilisateurs du Makashi. Echo s'installa dans le centre de communications pour continuer de sonder le réseau impérial, Jesse de son côté n'était jamais loin pour lui coller au train. Fives de son côté s'organisait avec Boil pour le transit des ressources entre la lune et la planète, Hound s'installa dans un QG fortifié afin d'organiser ses gardes, et Draa fut renvoyé sur Krant avec ses hommes du 41ème afin de défendre les points clés de la base. Razoe finit par monter voir Ahsoka au bout d'une semaine de présence afin de lui présenter son rapport de reconnaissance.

« Toute la zone autour de la base est vierge de présence civile. Quelques prédateurs, mais rien d'inquiétant. » Expliqua le capitaine.

« Donc toute la zone est l'abandon. C'est mieux, si l'Empire nous trouve, au moins on évitera les pertes civiles. » Répondit Ahsoka.

« Nous avons néanmoins repéré deux villes à une heure de vol d'ici. On gagnerait à y déployer des hommes je pense. »

« Nous ne sommes pas des envahisseurs Razoe… »

« Je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille, madame. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ces gens sont des fermiers et des chasseurs. Leurs récoltes dépassent largement ce qu'ils arrivent à consommer. Et ces deux villes centralisent toutes les récoltes des petits villages sur la planète. »

« Un accord avec eux serait mutuellement profitable… Mhhh… Bien. Préviens Rex, qu'il m'attende à ma navette. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, le commandant Rex attendait Ahsoka au pied de la navette réservée aux dignitaires. Comme ils s'y attendaient tous les deux, Hound avait fait son casse pieds pour que des gardes les accompagnent, ainsi que quelques ARC-170. L'appareil décolla sous escorte et se dirigea vers les villes jumelles de Peche et Theenes. Ces deux cités étaient séparées par un fleuve, chacune ayant côté terres des fortifications solides, et des ponts reliais des villes. Les habitants furent surpris de voir un transport clone, il est vrai qu'en dehors des opérations du général Tann, la planète avait été relativement épargnée par la guerre des clones. Ils se posèrent dans la ville de Peche, la Togruta descendit avec son ami et les quelques gardes donnés par Hound. Ahsoka s'avança vers un des responsables de la ville qui venait à leur rencontre, il s'agissait d'un vieil homme très bien vêtu, mais portant des signes évidents de travail manuel.

« Nous venons en paix. » Rassura Ahsoka.

« En êtes-vous sûre Jedi ? » Demanda le vieil homme.

« J'en suis certaine oui. »

« La dernière fois qu'un Jedi est venu par-là, il pourchassait un autre envahisseur. Krant est un monde neutre qui n'a que faire de la politique extérieure. »

« Je comprend votre méfiance, et elle est légitime. Néanmoins vous savez surement pour l'Empire qui sévis dans la galaxie. »

« Oui nous savons, la République est devenue l'Empire. Un jour où l'autre ce dernier viendra envahir Krant comme vous êtes en train de le faire. »

« Nous ne sommes pas venus vous envahir, mais vous proposer un accord mutuellement profitable. »

« Je vous écoute. » Déclara le vieil homme intrigué.

« Une garnison de mes clones, ainsi que de l'aide pour les villages dépendant de vous en cas d'agression. En échange de vos surplus de nourriture. »

« C'est valable en effet… Une protection contre de la nourriture… Néanmoins je présume que vos hommes sur Aereen ne sont pas là-bas pour des fermes. »

« Non, ils mènent des opérations minières. »

« Afin d'utiliser les usines séparatistes… Bien… On veut une aide mécanique en plus pour accepter votre accord. J'imagine que vous minez pour fabriquer des pièces de rechange… On en veut pour notre matériel agricole. »

« Ce sera largement faisable je pense. Le capitaine Gaffa viendra voir avec vous ce qu'il vous faut une fois les usines relancées. »

« Le capitaine Drift pourra aussi vous aider sur le plan médical. » Ajouta Rex.

« Je vois, et bien je dois d'abord en parler à Le'Roche. C'est leur conseil qui décidera de l'acceptation ou non de l'accord. »

« Cela va de soi, nous attendrons dans notre navette. » Répondit Ahsoka.

La décision se fit attendre pendant plusieurs heures, réunir le conseil des villages sur Krant ne semblais pas chose aisée, la plupart étant sans doute en train de mener des récoltes. Ahsoka profita de l'attente pour méditer. Au cours de sa méditation elle senti pour la première fois la présence d'un Jedi, celui-ci était très proche et les observait très probablement. Elle sourit, un jedi exilé était venu sur ce monde oublié pour se cacher de l'Ordre soixante-six. Elle comprit alors pourquoi son instinct l'avait guidé ici, elle sentait qu'elle devait rencontrer ce Jedi mais aussi elle eu l'intuition que c'est ici qu'elle allait être appelée à changer, bien qu'elle ignore comment ce changement allais prendre forme. Au terme de sa méditation qu'elle faisait au bord de l'eau, elle fut surprise de voir le vieil homme qui l'attendait à seulement quelques mètres.

« Vous pouviez m'interrompre. » Déclara Ahsoka, souriante.

« Ce serait malpoli. » Répondit le vieil homme, il reprit. « Le conseil de Le'Roche a accepté votre accord. Nous nous coordonnerons avec l'officier que vous nous désignerez. »

« Je vous enverrait le lieutenant Jesse, il est un peu brut de décoffrage, mais la vie au milieu de civils devrait l'adoucir un peu. Au moindre souci n'hésitez pas à me contacter si je suis sur Krant. »

Le vieil homme opina du chef et laissa Ahsoka à ses activités. Rex finit par venir l'interrompre à son tour avec des nouvelles plutôt troublantes : Echo venait de capter une transmission séparatiste, des membres de la Fédération du commerce, du clan bancaire et d'anciennes méga corporations Galactique refusaient la nationalisation impériale et étaient sur le point de recevoir une réponse armée de l'Empire. Ahsoka sauta sur l'occasion, bien qu'ils étaient d'ancien ennemis, elle était d'avis d'appliquer l'adage favori de Bo : "l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami".


	11. Ressources : Rencontre inattendue

Les trois Vénator de Bly croisaient non loin du système de Felucia, ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés pour ne pas être pris par surprise, mais l'Empire ne s'était pas encore montré. Les clones ayant décidé de devenir Impériaux avaient maintenant quitté la planète depuis un moment. En écoutant les communications, le lieutenant Galle avait entendu parler des deux tentatives des Jedi de revenir sur le devant de la scène sur Coruscant, cela s'étant mal terminé. Il avait aussi entendu parler du soulèvement sur Kashyyyk qui avait conduit à la mort de Kento Marek et de nombreux Jedis qui l'avaient suivi. Au cours d'une conversation avec son commandant, ils comprirent vite que les Jedis, suite à ces trois soulèvements manqués, allais désormais se cacher.

De bonne nouvelles finirent par arriver de l'infirmerie : le général Secura commençais à se réveiller après les semaines passées en cuve. Bly accouru immédiatement dans celle-ci pour trouver son amie, vêtue d'une simple tunique, sur un des lits. Il s'assit immédiatement à ses côtés.

« Aayla… Je… » Balbutia le clone.

« Tout vas bien Bly, je l'ai senti… Tu ne pouvais pas agir contre, j'ai senti toutes les fibres de ton être hurler de dégout avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. » Le réconforta Aayla, d'une voix encore faible.

« Je suis désolé… On ne savait ce qu'on faisait… Cette voix… C'est comme si on était envoutés. »

« Je sais… Je l'ai senti et j'ai pu me préparer en conséquence… Même si ce n'est pas passé loin. Pour une fois, je suis ravie que tu te sois montré lent. Tu aurais tiré plus vite et quelques tirs de plus… »

« Je préfère ne pas y penser. » L'interrompit Bly.

« Et les hommes ? » Demanda la Jedi.

« Le noyau dur est à bord des Vénators. Le reste du bataillon c'est enfui dès notre départ de Felucia avec les Acclamators. J'imagine qu'ils se sont réfugiés dans les jupons de l'Empereur. »

« L'empereur ? Je pense que j'ai loupé pas mal de choses… Tu veux bien me raconter ? »

Bly expliqua à Aayla tout ce qu'elle avait raté, la monté en puissance de l'empire et la fin de la République. Ainsi que les chefs d'accusations envers les Jedis et leur massacre. Il expliqua aussi les trois soulèvements manqués et la boucherie qui s'en est suivie. La Twi'lek accusa le coup, même si ce fut compliqué, tous les Jedis qu'elle avait connu étaient surement morts maintenant. Elle s'assied sur le bord du lit.

« Tu peux me donner un pantalon et des bottes ? Je pense que ça ferait du bien aux hommes de voir leur général… Vous avez trahi l'armée pour moi après tout… »

« Tout de suite. »

Il l'aida à s'habiller et à se lever, il lui donna aussi sa ceinture qu'ils avaient sauvé de son ancienne tenue, avec son sabre laser. Puis il la conduisit sur la passerelle où elle pourrait enfin parler aux clones qui lui étaient demeurés fidèles. Tous les soldats saluèrent leur générale qui était de nouveau sur pied, un fauteuil fut installé pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir au milieu de la passerelle, au cours d'une discussion avec ses clones, le lieutenant Galle arriva en courant.

« Commandant, général, on a capté un signal de détresse d'un Gozanti. » Déclara le lieutenant.

« Et ? En quoi ça nous regarde lieutenant ? » Demanda Bly.

« Laisse-le finir… » Ajouta Aayla.

« C'est un navire esclavagiste monsieur. On ne peut pas laisser ces pauvres gens sans rien faire. » Répondit Galle.

« Mhhh… ça ne me plais pas, mais vous avez raison lieutenant. Que nos navires mettent le cap sur cet appareil. »

« A vos ordres. »

Aussitôt les Vénators passèrent en hyperespace pour rejoindre les coordonnées qu'ils avaient capté, en sortant ils virent le croiseur très mal en point. Mais un fait marquant, les dégâts venaient de l'intérieur, quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait dû provoquer des surcharges. Ils utilisèrent leurs rayons tracteurs pour remorquer l'appareil et l'arrimer à leur cale sèche du ventre de l'appareil. Bly descendit en personne avec une escouade à la porte de l'appareil.

« Présence de signe vitaux à bord monsieur. » Déclara un sergent qui gardait le sas.

« Compris, tout le monde en alerte. Ouvrez-moi ça. » Ordonna Bly.

Tous les clones épaulèrent leurs fusils, près à tirer en cas de menace, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. La tension était palpable pour les soldats, de toute leur carrière, ils avaient toujours détesté les abordages, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui tournait mal. Et a nouveau ils eurent raison. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, donnant sur un couloir sans lumière, ils virent deux sabres laser s'allumer. L'un était de couleur bleue et l'autre était orangé, les clones gardèrent leurs armes en joue, ils étaient près à tirer, mais Bly baissa son fusil et hurla.

« Ne tirez pas ! »

« Mais mon commandant. Et s'ils sont affiliés à l'empire ? » Demanda le sergent.

« Je vous ai donné un ordre sergent ! » Tonna le commandant.

La lame orange s'éteignit et une Chiss sorti du sas, elle était habillée comme une civile et portait un sabre à double lame dans la main. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, mi longs et elle regardait les clones, il était impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pensait, elle les regardait simplement. Les clones quant à eux restaient sur leurs gardes, cette Jedi à la peau bleue avait une certaine réputation, elle était un bon stratège, ainsi que quelqu'un de très pragmatique. Elle n'était pas la plus grande amie des clones, et avait souvent été assimilée au général Tann au cours de la guerre.

« Des clones qui n'essaient pas de nous tuer… Pour une surprise. » Déclara la Jedi de sa voix grave.

« Je suis comma… » Commença Bly.

« Je sais qui vous êtes, commandant Bly du 327ème corps stellaire. Vous étiez sous les ordres du général Secura. Où est votre général, commandant ? »

Bly ne se sentait pas bien, c'est alors qu'une humaine, celle qui tiens la lame bleue s'avança. C'était une adolescente, vêtue d'un simple short, top léger et bottes, son visage fin avec des billes marrons en guise d'yeux et des cheveux noirs tressés en arrière. Elle regardait les clones d'un œil mauvais.

« Maitre ! Ils portent les mêmes couleurs que les clones de Kashyyyk ! Ils sont forcément avec eux ! »

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, padawan. Que te dis ton cœur ? »

« Je… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et éteignit son sabre laser.

« Nos hommes n'étaient pas sur Kashyyyk. Par contre on a eu des déserteurs qui sont retournés à l'Empire. C'est sans doute eux. » Répondit Bly.

« Ils escortaient la 501ème, et étaient menés par un seigneur Sith. Ils ont massacré quasiment toute la congrégation Jedi menée par Maitre Marek. On est quelques Maitres à avoir réussi à nous enfuir avec la Padawan. »

« Autant de maitres Jedis, pour des clones sur un terrain aussi accidenté que Kashyyyk, ça tient du miracle. »

Un autre Jedi sorti du sas, c'était un homme aux cheveux grisonnants vêtu comme un fermier.

« Dark Vador a des acolytes sensibles à la Force. Très surement d'anciens Jedi, c'est pour ça qu'on a été pris par surprise. Maitre Marek est mort, il s'est sacrifié pour que les autres maitres puissent s'enfuir. » Déclara le vieil homme.

« Mais on en oublie nos manières, je suis maitre Antaria Wellos et voici la padawan Pix. » Commenta la Chiss. « Et le vieux grincheux c'est maitre Morgan Katarn. »

« Le grincheux il t'emmerde Wellos. » Répondit Morgan.

Deux autres Jedis sortirent du transport, c'était un autre homme, chauve avec une barbiche noire et une femme Togruta vêtue d'un bikini d'esclave.

« Le premier qui commente ma tenue… » Déclara la Togruta.

« Général Shaak-Ti. » Répondit Bly. « Nous avons des vêtements à bord si vous le souhaitez. »

« Ce serait très aimable commandant. Merci. »

« Et voici maitre Qu Rahn, il était en train de fuir les impériaux quand il a lui aussi été arraisonné par les esclavagistes. » Commenta Wellos.

« J'ai juste une question… Comment avez-vous fini ici ? » Demanda Bly.

« Je me suis faite passer pour une esclave pour fuir Coruscant. Une fois mon sabre laser caché dans ce Gozanti, j'ai été embarquée. En chemin, les esclavagistes ont ramassé Rahn et ceux qui fuyaient Kashyyyk, ensemble on a réussi à nous emparer du navire… Mais nos adversaires l'ont sabordé, et depuis on dérive. » Expliqua la Togruta.

Bly écouta avant de conduire les Jedis jusqu'au pont pour qu'ils puissent parler avec le général Secura. La Twi'lek accueillis ses frères et sœurs de bon cœur, ils échangèrent tous leurs histoires différentes, et Aayla finit par apprendre où ils se rendaient : Saleucami, une prémices de révolte commençait à y avoir lieu. Shaak-Ti reçu une tunique comme celle d'Aayla, elle en remercia les clones. Au moment où Secura accepta de se rendre sur Saleucami, Wellos ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Désolée Aayla… Mais je dois apprendre à cette Padawan à se tempérer. Je vais rester sur Felucia avec elle. Les leçons de contrôle de la nature de Shaak nous seront très utiles et devraient montrer à Pix la voie à suivre. »

« Je comprends… La voie que nous suivons est celle de la guerre. Votre désir de vous en écarter est tout à votre honneur. » Répondit seulement Aayla. « Que la Force sois avec vous maitre Wellos. »

La Chiss sourit à la Twi'lek et parti avec la Padawan dans des chasseurs Jedi qui étaient stockés à bord du Vénator. Les appareils partirent ensuite en hyperespace vers Saleucami, Shaak-Ti, Morgan Katarn et Qu Rahn étaient prêt à continuer d'en découdre avec l'Empire, même si intérieurement, le fiasco de Kashyyyk les avait un peu refroidis. Aayla et Bly de leur côté continuaient les préparatifs pour un débarquement de clones une fois arrivés. Pendant le trajet les trois maitres Jedi, présidés par Shaak-Ti qui siégeait jadis au conseil, adoubèrent Aayla Secura au rang de Maitre Jedi.


	12. Ressources : Destins croisés

Cinq Vénators et le double d'Acclamators sortirent d'hyperespace au-dessus de Saleucami, ils furent surpris de ce qu'ils trouvèrent en orbite. Un croiseur de classe Lucrehulk, ces navires imposants de la fédération du commerce était en orbite, escorté par deux destroyers de classe Recusant et une dizaine de frégates Munificient, en fond ils virent aussi sept vaisseaux de soutient de la classe DH-Omni. Ahsoka observait tout ce déploiement sur ses écrans, alors qu'une transmission arrivait du navire de tête. Un Némoïdien apparut sur l'hologramme, il était richement vêtu et était entouré d'un Muun et d'un droïde tactique.

« A vaisseau impérial, nous n'hésiterons pas à vous abattre. » Déclara le Némoïdien.

« Je suis le général Ahsoka Tano, on a entendu parler de votre soulèvement. Peut-être voudriez-vous un peu d'aide. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Ahem… Général ? On va vraiment aider les séparatistes ? » Demanda Blitz.

« A-t-on vraiment le choix ? Les Séparatistes c'est nous, aujourd'hui. »

« Je suis d'accord avec le général, si on veut survivre on doit mener des alliances… Même les plus étranges… » Ajouta Rex.

« Alors c'est donc vrai… Des clones se sont révoltés suite à la déclaration de l'Empire… » Déclara le Némoïdien.

« Et on est menés par une Jedi, si ça vous dérange on peut aussi faire demi-tour. » Répondit Blitz.

« Pas le moins du monde, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour préserver les ressources de nos organisations. Et si je dois m'allier avec vous pour cela. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« Et bien on a un accord. Mais vous ne m'avez pas donné votre nom. » Répondit Ahsoka.

« Je suis le vice-roi Sentepeth Findos de la Fédération du Commerce. J'ai la charge de conserver et mettre à l'abri toutes les ressources amassées par mon organisation ainsi que celles du Clan Bancaire et de la Techno Union. L'Empire a déjà commencé son pillage en s'emparant de nos quartiers généraux. Cette flotte qu'on a réussi à retirer du signal de coupure des droïdes est tout ce qu'il reste. »

Ahsoka allait répondre quand les alarmes du pont se mirent en marche, trois autres Vénator venaient d'entrer dans le système. Elle accourut aux systèmes de scan et remarqua immédiatement que c'était des appareils du 327ème bataillon, les appareils qui selon Echo, avaient été portés disparus suite à l'ordre soixante-six. Rex ordonna à tous les clones de se mettre en ordre de combat et de se préparer à affronter des appareils sans doute affiliés à l'Empire. Une transmission arriva sur le pont et s'ajoute à la conférence avec le vice-roi, il s'agissait du commandant Bly.

« Commandant Bly aux forces de l'Open Circle. Nous sommes venus porter assistance aux séparatistes. Quittez immédiatement ce système. » Déclara le commandant qui paraissait peu convaincu par son discours.

« Bly ? C'est Rex. Ne tire pas espèce de timbré de la gâchette. On est ici pour les mêmes raisons. »

« Rex ? Tu n'es pas censé être mort sur Mandalore avec tout le 332ème ? » Demanda Bly très surpris.

« Bah non, c'est ce qu'on a fait croire avec les Mandaloriens. Mais notre partie de l'Open Circle va très bien comme tu le vois. Bref… Tu disais venir aussi pour une histoire de révolte ? » Demanda le commandant avec un grand sourire.

Aayla Secura remplaça Bly sur son hologramme, elle était entourée de Shaak-Ti, Qu Rahn et Morgan Katarn. Ils souriaient tous les quatre.

« Ça par exemple… Moi qui pensait que seuls vos clones s'étaient révoltés Aayla. » Déclara Morgan.

« On se débrouille comme on peut. » Déclara Ahsoka qui entrait dans la conversation.

« Ahsoka Tano, ravie de voir que tu as survécu ma jeune amie. » Déclara Shaak-Ti.

« Maitre Ti, dites-moi que mon maitre a survécu… » Répondit Ahsoka.

« Je suis désolée… Anakin Skywalker est mort, tué par Dark Vador… »

Les deux maitres masculins regardèrent Shaak-Ti mais n'ajoutèrent rien, d'un certain point de vue la Togruta avait dit la vérité. Aayla qui ne connaissait rien du basculement d'Anakin du côté obscur ne commenta pas. Bly interrompit ces retrouvailles en reprenant la parole.

« Bien, je suppose que vous avez un plan commandant Tano. »

« La générale a un plan oui. » Répondit Rex.

« Vice-roi, je suppose qu'il vous reste encore beaucoup dans des entrepôts au sol d'après les données que vous avez envoyé. Nous allons poser les Acclamators par groupe de deux, et les Vénators un par un pour récupérer tout ce qui se trouve au sol. Le transfert des ressources à bord de nos navires va être long, mais on devrait y arriver avant que l'Empire ne débarque… J'espère. »

« Faites, général Tano. » Répondit le Némoïdien.

« On vous aidera Général. » Répondit Bly.

La manœuvre commença à être effectuée. Pendant que les clones travaillaient en tandem avec les droïdes, Ahsoka se rendit sur le navire de Bly pour rencontrer les autres jedis. Elle ne fut pas surprise de retrouver Aayla en vie, elle avait remarqué le lien très particulier qui unissait cette dernière à son commandant. Shaak-Ti ce fut une autre affaire, elle avait survécu à Coruscant, son récit donna du dégout à la jeune femme, elle avait aussi vécu les affres de l'esclavage, très temporairement. L'histoire Qu Rahn était plus alambiquée, lui qui était le gardien d'un savoir qui est absent de la grande bibliothèque Jedi, il était revenu pour combattre l'Empire qui avait massacré les siens. Morgan Katarn avait quelque chose de similaire à raconter, les deux hommes ne se séparant que rarement, c'était facile à deviner qu'ils avaient fait route ensemble. Aayla informa aussi Ahsoka de la survie de maitre Wellos et de la padawan Pix, elle regagna un peu espoir, d'autres Jedis avaient survécu à cette purge en règle, même si elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de maitres Kenobi et Yoda. Elle finit par leur faire part du Jedi qu'elle avait senti dans la Force sur Krant, elle pensait que c'était maitre Shen Jon, mais elle n'en était pas sure. Au cours des discutions, un accord commença à être trouvé sur la marche à suivre : Ahsoka devait mener son armée, mais les autres Jedis n'étaient pas de l'avis de continuer un conflit ouvert. Qu Rahn déclara qu'il devait à tout prix garder l'information qu'il possédait et Morgan Katarn dévoila qu'il avait un fils sur qui il préfèrerais veiller. Aayla Secura, expliqua que malgré son rétablissement, se battre au sabre laser était probablement exclu désormais, seule Shaak-Ti était d'humeur guerrière, elle parla de tenter de retrouver maitre Eshuu sur Krant avant de partir en quête des autres survivants de l'ordre.

Ahsoka était heureuse, mais elle se sentait aussi mal pour tous ces Jedis qu'elle avait connu jadis et qui aujourd'hui n'était plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le commandant Bly qui venait lui annoncer que les manœuvres pour récupérer les ressources au sol avançaient correctement, mais qu'il leur faudrait sans doute toute la nuit pour récupérer ce qu'il restait. Les Jedis se retirèrent alors pour méditer.

Le lendemain, tout bascula. Le reste de la flotte Open Circle venait d'entrer dans le système. Les restes de la 327ème et du 212ème avaient fusionné avec la 501ème de Vador sous les ordres du commandant Cody. Menés par un destroyer de classe Imperator, la flotte de Vénator reconnue comme étant la plus redoutable de la République s'avançait inexorablement vers eux. Le vice-roi, probablement pris de panique, ordonna immédiatement le lancement de toutes ses forces contre l'envahisseur. Les jedis qui auraient préféré faire preuve de patience, virent les forces droïdes s'élancer dans la bataille, une bataille perdue d'avance.

Un très grand nombre de V-Wings furent lancés depuis les navires de Cody qui comptait submerger ses ennemis, aux commandes de son navire, l'amiral Yularen qui effectuait une dernière mission avant de passer au tout nouvellement créé bureau de sécurité impérial, dirigeait ses forces d'une main de maitre. L'amiral était connu pour son efficacité et ses tactiques non conventionnelles, le vice-roi qui l'affrontait comme un ennemi standard, se rendit vite compte de son erreur quand ses premières frégates Munificient se firent détruire. Il contacta les Vénators.

« J'ai présumé de mes forces… Partez avec les ressources, l'empire ne dois pas mettre la main dessus. » Déclara le Némoïdien.

« Et vous alors ? » Demanda Ahsoka.

« Pour moi s'est terminé, si vous le pouvez contactez le général Kalani sur Agamar… Et convainquez-le de vous aider. »

« Je doute qu'il m'aide au vu de la déculotté qu'on lui a mis sur Onderon. » Répondit Ahsoka.

« Faites ce que vous pouvez. Et vengez tous ceux qui ont été les pantins des… »

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase, son centre de commandes venait d'être touché par les forces de Cody. Ahsoka ordonna alors un passage de bombardiers sur le peu de ressources qui restaient au sol, puis elle ordonna la préparation du passage en hyperespace. Le droïde tactique du vice-roi qui était monté à son bord transmettait ses ordres aux navires séparatistes chargés à ras bord de ressources. Mais malheureusement pour eux, la flotte de Cody qui se débarrassait méthodiquement des vaisseaux droïdes, commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement. C'est alors que le Vénator où se trouvait Galle commençait à avancer vers l'ennemi. Bly l'appela immédiatement quand il vit les nacelles de survie et l'équipage abandonner le navire dans des transports et des chasseurs.

« Galle ! Explique-toi ! » Tonna Bly.

« On a une cargaison pas possible d'explosifs au Rhydonium. Je vais faire sauter mon croiseur pour aveugler l'ennemi et vous laisser du temps. Ne m'attendez pas ! »

« Galle ! Reviens immédiatement. » Ordonna son commandant.

« Galle terminé. »

Il coupa sa transmission, Ahsoka qui compris que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de raisonner le clone, ordonna le passage immédiat en hyperespace. Et elle eu raison, alors que les premiers navires commençaient à partir, l'explosion du navire de Galle secoua tous les navires encore présents, mais la proximité avec la flotte de Cody en balaya une bonne partie, au même titre que les restes de la flotte droïde. Les navires loyalistes partirent en hyperespace une fois tous les survivants récupérés, laissant derrière eux un champ de débris et un ami décédé. Pendant le trajet, Ahsoka détermina qu'ils devaient cacher les ressources en dehors de Krant, elle détermina alors que le voyage sur Agamar s'imposait. Elle devait obtenir le plus d'alliés possibles pour déterminer de la marche à suivre. Shaak-Ti continua tout de même de déclarer que retrouver les Jedis était prioritaire, ainsi que de trouver des planques pour ceux possédant des informations sensibles comme Qu Rahn. Mais l'engouement des clones pour voler dans les plumes de l'empire eu raison des prévisions stratégiques de la Jedi.


	13. Ressources : Agamar

Les vaisseaux loyalistes sortirent d'hyperespace non loin de Krant. Ahsoka, pendant le trajet, avait élaboré un plan, elle ordonna au droïde tactique, rebaptisé Wheeze par les clones, de cacher les navires de ressources dans la planète gazeuse du système. Il fut aussi ordonné d'y cacher les sept Vénators et les Acclamators ayant participé au rapt des ressources. L'objectif était de tenir tout ce trésor éloigné de Krant en cas d'attaque afin que l'Empire ne mette pas la main dessus. Le commandant Bly fut placé en charge de la protection de ce bien précieux. Les Jedis tinrent conseil dans le navire de commandement du clone, leur première considération fut de reconnaitre Ahsoka Tano comme étant un chevalier de l'Ordre Jedi, bien qu'elle en soit émue, elle refusa de porter le titre. Elle avait été exclue de l'Ordre pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis, et désormais elle se trouvait être un seigneur de guerre malgré elle, placée ici par ses hommes qui ont une confiance absolue en elle. A ses yeux un chef de guerre et un chevalier Jedi sont trop opposés, c'est pourquoi elle ne pouvait porter publiquement son titre. Vint le moment pour le conseil de débattre sur la suite des événements.

« Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, retrouver les autres Jedi est une priorité. » Déclara Shaak-Ti.

« En temps normal je serais d'accord. Néanmoins je tiens à rappeler la décision de maitre Wellos, qui s'est isolé volontairement. Il est probable que beaucoup d'autres survivants de l'Ordre aient une décision similaire. » Rappela Aayla.

« D'un point de vue purement militaire, trop des Jedis attirerons l'attention sur nous. Nous venons de faire exploser la moitié d'une flotte avec le sacrifice du lieutenant Galle… On gagnerait beaucoup à ce faire oublier. » Ajouta Ahsoka.

« Je suis de l'avis du chevalier Tano. Sans oublier que Morgan et moi-même sommes garants d'une information qui ne dois tomber en aucun cas dans des mains impériales. » Ajouta Qu Rahn.

« Ahsoka Tano… Je ne pensais pas que vous finiriez par voir la Galaxie à travers le viseur d'un fusil… » Lança Shaak-Ti.

« Désolée de vous décevoir maitre Ti, mais je me dois de penser aux hommes qui me suivent. C'est pourquoi, je compte me rendre sur Agamar pour rencontrer Kalani… Et ce malgré le passif que j'ai avec lui. »

« Je t'accompagnerais Ahsoka, bien que je sois désormais incapable de me battre comme avant. Du soutient te sera bénéfique je pense. » Répondit Aayla.

« Faites donc, de mon côté je chercherais cette présence dans la Force que la jeune Tano à ressenti sur Krant. » Répondit Shaak-Ti.

Qu Rahn et Morgan Katarn décidèrent de suivre la plus âgée des deux Togruta, la canonnière de liaison avec Krant les emmenant en compagnie de Rex et Blitz vers la base principale du mouvement d'Ahsoka sur la planète. De leur côté, Aayla et Ahsoka prirent chacune un intercepteur Jedi pour partir, elles s'arrimèrent aux anneaux d'hyperespace et firent le bond en destination d'Agamar. Pendant le voyage, la jeune Togruta se replongea dans ses pensées. Shaak-Ti avait vu juste, en seulement quelques mois, elle qui était une Jedi convaincue était en train de devenir une générale pragmatique et voyant la situation d'une manière militaire et non selon les préceptes Jedis. Elle réfléchi davantage et se rendit compte que cette manière de pensée avait été forgée par sa période en tant que Padawan d'Anakin, elle n'avait rien connu d'autre que la guerre. Même après son exclusion de l'Ordre, elle avait fraternisé avec Bo Katann qui était une guerrière née. Elle avait appris à mettre ses différents passés de côté avec la guerrière pour faire front avec les Mandaloriens. Toutes ces choses combinées, la menant à ce titre de Générale que les clones respectaient, tout cela avait fait d'elle cette leader pour qui Rex et Wolffe donneraient leur vie sans hésiter. Peut être qu'un exil lui aurait permis de redevenir la Jedi qu'elle est censée être, mais la destiné en avait décidé autrement pour elle. Elle admirait Shaak-Ti qui était restée fidèle aux préceptes Jedi, mais elle voyait aussi Aayla Secura qui était tiraillée entre le désir de s'écarter du dogme et sa loyauté envers le code. Elle se rappela ensuite une vision qu'elle avait eu quelques années plus tôt, pendant la guerre. Cette version plus âgée d'elle-même qui avait façonné en partie sa décision de quitter l'ordre, cette vision qui l'avais mise en garde contre son maitre, et cette même vision qui l'avait prévenue que les germes du côté obscur avaient été plantés en elle par son maitre. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça à qui que ce soit, pas même à Anakin. Mais aujourd'hui elle se rendit compte que ce qu'avait dit cette apparition était véridique. Plusieurs fois depuis l'ordre soixante-six, elle c'était abandonnée à la colère, elle sentait ce côté obscur qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné en elle, bien présent et prêt à s'emparer d'elle à chaque occasion. Interrompant ses méditations, son droïde Astromechano lui indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Les deux intercepteurs Actis-II sortirent d'hyperespace au-dessus de cette planète blanche, les deux Jedi furent surprises de voir un Acclamator survivant de l'Open Circle en orbite au-dessus de la planète, mais quelque chose les dérangea vite, cet appareil était escorté par deux croiseurs Tartans, des appareils anti-chasse récemment mis au point par l'empire. Et ses chasseurs clonent ainsi que ses canonnières avaient été remplacés par des chasseurs TIE et des navettes de débarquement impériales. Elles virent ainsi sous escorte de chasseurs, trois navettes d'infanterie et une navette de classe Lambda se diriger vers le sol. Elles poussèrent leurs moteurs pour atteindre le sol de la planète.

Elles virent le site du crash d'un appareil de ravitaillement séparatiste, de la même catégorie que ceux dans lesquels les séparatistes s'étant joins à Ahsoka avaient stocké leurs ressources. Les deux Jedis furent témoin du décollage de plusieurs droïdes vautours qui allaient accueillir les impériaux. Elles dirigèrent leurs chasseurs vers le bord d'une falaise non loin du vaisseau séparatiste, ces derniers trop occupés à combattre les impériaux, elles n'eurent aucun souci à se poser. Une fois sorties, elles virent que l'empire commençait à prendre l'avantage.

« On dirais que le général a quelques problèmes. » Commenta Aayla.

« On dirais bien oui… Je vais voir plus avant. Tu peux contacter Rex ? On va avoir besoin d'un Vénator pour éclaircir le ciel. »

« Je m'en occupe, sois prudent Ahsoka. »

La Togruta souris et commença à courir vers la base séparatiste. Se faisant discrète, elle remarqua que les droïdes étaient solidement retranchés dans leur navire en ruines. Kalani n'envoyait que des B-1 pour affronter les Stormtroopers impériaux, gardant ses forces plus puissantes en réserve. Ahsoka vit aussi pour la première fois ce modèle d'armure, elle le trouvait moins pratique que celui de la république et espérait que des clones n'étaient pas contrains à porter cet équipement bon marché. Elle observa la navette Lambda qui venait de déposer le commandant impérial et fut surprise de voir une Twi'lek. Elle prit ses macro-jumelles pour l'observer de plus près et la reconnu. Il s'agissait d'Illiv Orfa, une Jedi qu'elle avait connu au temple. Elle fut horrifiée de voir qu'une Jedi s'était ainsi retournée contre l'ordre. Elle resta ainsi en observation pendant une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce qu'un flash lumineux ait lieu en orbite, la proximité entre Krant et Agamar avait permis à Rex d'arriver très vite et de bombarder l'Acclamator par surprise. La Togruta sourit et commença à descendre en direction de l'entrée du hangar séparatiste avec Aayla qui l'avait rejoint. Elles profitaient du moment de calme dans l'assaut, procuré par la destruction du navire en orbite. Les droïdes B-2 et Droïdekas braquèrent immédiatement les deux jedis.

« Nous sommes venues voir le général Kalani ! » Déclara Ahsoka d'une voix forte.

Le général droïde apparut en hologramme devant les femmes, pour un droïde il semblait surpris de voir Ahsoka et Aayla. La Togruta porta instinctivement la main sur ses sabres, mais se rappela sa mission et pris un air plus décontracté.

« Commandant Tano, Général Secura. Aucun de mes calculs n'avait annoncé votre venue. Je suppose que vous souhaitez vous venger d'Onderon. »

« Non général, je suis venue vous faire une offre. On a tous été dupés, qu'on soit Séparatistes ou Républicains, l'Empire exterminera toutes les personnes encore loyales aux anciens régimes si on ne s'allie pas. »

« Vous me semblez bien sûre de vous, qui me dit que ce n'est pas encore une ruse Jedi ? »

« On n'a pas toute la journée, général. Je me porte garante d'Ahsoka, capturez-moi pendant qu'elle vous prouve nos intentions le sabre à la main. » Déclara Aayla.

Kalani n'eut pas réellement le temps de réfléchir, l'assaut impérial reprenait. Aayla fut emmenée par les droïdes et son sabre laser confisquer, Ahsoka n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ce plan d'action, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en parler avec la Twi'lek. Elle alluma ses deux sabres laser et fit face aux Stormtroopers. Elle puisa dans la Force et attendit un tir de barrage des droïdes pour plonger dans la bataille. Elle se frayait un chemin avec ses lames au vers le cœur de l'armée des Stormtroopers, elle se rendit compte de son erreur quand ils se firent de plus en plus nombreux. Par chance pour elle, un passage de chasseurs envoyés par Rex rééquilibra les chances en faveur de la Togruta. Kalani envoya aussi ses Droïdekas et ses droïdes B-2 pour appauvrir les rangs impériaux. Elle continuait à progresser rapidement vers le commandant ennemi, elle tomba que quatre clones en armure rouge. Ces derniers reconnurent immédiatement la Togruta et ouvrirent le feu, Ahsoka sourit, elle leur avait laissé un certain souvenir sur Coruscant, mais cette fois, elle les attaqua au sabre laser, les éliminant un par un jusqu'à se retrouver face à la Twi'lek.

« Illiv, je n'ai qu'une question. Pourquoi ? » Demanda Ahsoka.

« Et c'est une bannie de l'Ordre qui la pose… Quelle ironie. » Répondit la Twi'lek en ricanant. « L'Ordre Jedi, la République, tout cela était corrompu. Toi qui a été trahie par tout ça, tu devrais être la première à suivre l'ordre nouveau. »

« Je ne deviendrais pas le jouet des Siths. » Répondit la Togruta.

« Alors j'apporterais ta tête au seigneur Vador. »

Illiv alluma son sabre laser, la lame de couleur rouge illuminant la zone. Puis elle chargea Ahsoka qui allumait ses deux sabres. Le style rapide et violent des deux adversaires donna lieu à un véritable son et lumière, vif. Alors que leurs lames s'entrechoquais rapidement, aucune des deux ne parvenais à prendre le dessus, jusqu'à ce que la Togruta se rende compte qu'il était impossible de ramener une convertie du côté obscur. Elle puisa alors dans la Force et augmenta la violence de ses frappes, Illiv dégaina alors un second sabre laser, une relique datant de la guerre des clones, qu'elle avait retrouvé dans l'épave de la Main Invisible : le sabre du comte Dooku. Cela ne surpris pas Ahsoka, Illiv avait toujours aimé les reliques. La Togruta profita alors de l'excès de confiance de la Twi'lek pour détruire son sabre original d'un simple revers et cette dernière commença à s'enfuir vers les chasseurs Actis. Ahsoka la pourchassa en prenant sa radio, sommant à Rex d'envoyer des renforts sur sa position car l'ennemi prenait la fuite. Mais rien n'y fit, Illiv Orfa envoya le chasseur d'Aayla avec la Force vers Ahsoka qui du plonger pour l'éviter, la Twi'lek s'empara alors de celui de la Togruta pour s'enfuir d'Agamar. Rex en orbite ne put l'arrêter, trop concentré à éliminer les forces impériales, il ne tint compte que trop tard du vol du chasseur d'Ahsoka et Illiv parvint à s'arrimer à l'anneau hyperspatial pour fuir le système.

Après la bataille, quand tous les impériaux qui refusaient de se rendre finirent par être éliminés par les clones ou les droïdes, une navette se posa devant l'épave séparatiste. Rex en sorti alors qu'Ahsoka regagnait l'entrée de l'épave. Le général Kalani vint à leurs devant, il fixa Rex de ses yeux robotiques, et regarda son otage.

« Je vais libérer la Jedi. Vous venez de prouver que la République n'est pas l'Empire. » Déclara seulement le droïde.

« Avons-nous votre soutient ? » Demanda Ahsoka.

« Toute révolte armée contre cet Empire est statistiquement vouée à l'échec. Cependant, votre légion de clones a de meilleure chance que les fermiers que j'ai observés. »

« Des fermiers ont tenté de se rebeller ? » Demanda Rex.

« Oui, sur Saleucami. Ils étaient menés par un des vôtres, le clone renégat Cut Lawquane. Il a été tué avec tous ceux c'étant révoltés. »

Rex se senti mal tout à coup. Il avait connu ce clone et l'avait laissé vivre en paix avec sa famille. Il regrettait son choix, mais d'un autre côté, s'il avait dénoncé ce déserteur. C'est sa famille qui serait morte.

« Et sa famille ? Avez-vous des informations ? » Demanda Rex.

« Aucune. Je présume qu'ils ont été tués où qu'ils se sont enfuis d'une manière ou d'une autre. D'un autre côté le commandant chargé de l'invasion de Saleucami après vos exploits, est connu pour ne rien laisser au hasard. »

« Cody… » Grogna Rex.

« On s'éloigne un peu du sujet je pense. Êtes vous avec nous ou non ? » Demanda Ahsoka.

« Je vous suivrais, faute de mieux. » Déclara Kalani.

« Alors on est parvenus à un accord. » Déclara Ahsoka.

Les Jedis, Rex et Kalani partirent dans la navette, quelques navettes séparatistes embarquèrent ce qu'il restait de droïdes et toutes les munitions présentes dans l'épave jusqu'au Vénator. Le but étant d'évacuer les lieux avant l'arrivée des renforts impériaux. Rex exprima quelque peu son mécontentement d'avoir Kalani avec eux, en particulier à cause de l'épisode Onderon qui s'était avéré très douloureux, ne serait-ce que pour Ahsoka. La Togruta et le clone finirent par s'isoler pour parler, Rex se montrait beaucoup trop protecteur envers elle et ça avait le don de l'agacer, l'inverse étant aussi vrai, ils s'agaçaient mutuellement. Ahsoka le supplia de ne pas lui faire "une Bly", ce que Rex ne compris pas. La Togruta du alors lui expliquer ce qui crevait les yeux : le commandant Bly est amoureux de sa générale, ce à quoi Rex éclata de rire. Il voyait Ahsoka comme une petite sœur qu'il devait à tout prix protéger, elle avait toujours été là pour lui, même quand l'ordre l'avait lâchée, elle était revenue sur Mandalore et ne l'avais jamais abandonné. Il avait vu cette petite padawan de Christophsis devenir une femme. Ahsoka de son côté voyait aussi un grand frère, ce soldat qui l'avait prise sous son aile alors qu'elle venait juste de devenir la Padawan d'Anakin. Rex finit par plaisanter en disant qu'elle avait été la Padawan de toute la 501ème. Ce point éclaircis, Ahsoka resta un peu seule, elle pensait surtout que malgré les interdictions Jedi, elle avait déjà vu son maitre quelques années plus tôt, être amoureux et vu les extrêmes où ça le poussait parfois, même si ironiquement elle aussi avait eu quelques sentiments, pour Lux Bonteri par exemple.

Rex entama des recherches pour savoir ce qu'était devenue la famille Lawquane, il se sentait responsable de ce qui leur était arrivé, et comptait bien les sauver si c'était encore possible. Une idée germa dans sa tête : demander un coup de main à Echo, les implants cybernétiques de ce dernier lui donnant l'avantage nécessaire pour scruter les réseaux d'information de la galaxie à la recherche d'informations.


	14. Ressources : Saleucami

L'invasion impériale se déroulait comme prévu, le commandant Cody avait géré d'une main de maitre le déploiement des troupes sur la planète. Le Mandator, désormais sous le commandement de Dark Vador venait d'arriver en orbite de la planète, cette venue ne pouvais signifier qu'une chose : des jedis se cachaient sur ce monde. Dans la base principale de l'Empire, où un chasseur Actis c'était posé il y a peu, la navette Lambda du sith arriva et ce dernier en sorti escorté par des clones en armure rouge et ses acolytes. Cody, en compagnie d'Illiv vint accueillir le seigneur Sith.

« Seigneur Vador. Vous serez ravi de constater que la pacification de ce monde se déroule selon le plan. » Déclara le monde.

« Bon travail commandant, disposez. » Répondit Vador.

Il se plaça devant son acolyte, silencieux à l'exception de sa respiration. Il observait le chasseur Actis, les peintures dessus lui rappelait quelque chose. Il toisa sa suivante.

« Ou a tu trouvé ce chasseur ? »

« Sur Agamar monseigneur, il était en possession d'Ahsoka Tano. »

« Je vois. J'imagine que vous l'avez tuée. »

« Non monseigneur, elle s'est avérée plus puissante que moi. » Répondit l'acolyte en s'agenouillant.

Vador étrangla via la Force son acolyte, il la poussa aux portes de la mort avant de la relâcher. Elle tomba au sol, sa respiration encore haletante.

« Le prochain échec signera ton arrêt de mort. » Déclara le Sith.

« Oui… Monseigneur… » répondit la Twi'lek, le souffle encore coupé.

Les autres Acolytes sourirent, alors que Vador passait à côté d'Illiv, ils lui crachèrent tous au visage, la Twi'lek venait de tomber en disgrâce devant les trois autres. Le seigneur Sith semblant avoir un certain gout pour l'humiliation publique. Illiv puisa dans tout cela de la haine qui la renforça, elle se saisit du sabre de Dooku et l'activa en faisant front face aux trois autres Acolytes. Vador se retourna, contemplant la scène sans un mot. Les Acolytes activèrent tous leur sabre, prêts à affronter Illiv si elle osait s'en prendre à leur maitre. La Twi'lek les dévisagea tous, les regardant avec haine et finit par se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour tous les tuer. Elle éteignit son sabre et le rangea. Les autres firent de même et Halagad se permis un commentaire en souriant.

« Faible, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. »

Illiv rejoins le groupe sans un mot, Vador continuait d'observer ses disciples, puisant dans la Force. Il avait senti les intentions d'Illiv et se tenait prêt. Toujours sans rien prononcer, elle dégaina et activa son sabre dans la poitrine de Ventor. L'ancien Jedi eu un regard de surprise, il fixait son maitre qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, observant simplement la scène. C'est là qu'Halagad, le moins convaincu de cette nouvelle cause se rendit compte de la réalité des Siths et du côté obscur : ils finissaient toujours par trahir. Il tomba au sol, ses yeux ouverts vers la boue, il était mort. Illiv regarda le cadavre et cracha dessus.

« Si j'étais si faible tu aurais vu mon coup venir. » Dit-elle avec mépris avant de regarder les autres. « Un autre challenger ? »

Aucun des Acolytes ne répondit. Vador regarda Illiv, il la sondait via la Force, cherchant ses intentions et finit par prononcer quelques mots.

« Tu as prouvé ta force. »

Il se retourna et continua d'avancer vers la sortie du camp. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua que le sabre d'Halagad venait de se faire voler par une silhouette sombre qui naviguait dans la base. En lisière de la base, Vador briefa ses trois Acolytes restants.

« J'ai ressenti une présence sur ce monde. Vous allez traquer et tuer les Jedis qui s'y trouvent, ou les convertir au côté obscur. »

« A vos ordres seigneur Vador. » Répondit Antinnis.

Les trois Acolytes prirent des speeders et partirent vers les forêts de Saleucami où les Jedis avaient été sentis par Vador. Ce dernier resta sur la base, observant le chasseur d'Ahsoka. Il senti alors une présence derrière lui qui allumait un sabre laser.

« Tu as donc finit par te montrer. » Déclara-t-il.

« Explique moi Anakin. Pourquoi ? » Demanda la personne derrière lui.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, la république tombait. Les Jedis étaient devenus des instruments du côté obscur. »

« Était-ce une raison pour succomber et tous les tuer ? »

« Autant que de succomber et provoquer un attentat dans le Temple, n'est-ce pas ? »

Vador se tourna, son adversaire s'était tue. Elle abaissa sa capuche, révélant les trais de Barriss Offee, elle c'était évadée de la prison où elle était retenue et désormais elle menaçait directement l'exécuteur personnel de l'empereur. Les clones de la base braquèrent immédiatement la Miriallanne, mais Vador leur fit signe de ne pas agir. Il alluma son sabre laser et ils commencèrent à s'affronter. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre la force brute de son adversaire, elle se retrouva rapidement à terre. C'est alors que la rage qu'elle contenait explosa, elle s'abandonna totalement au côté obscur et chargea de nouveau le Sith, sabre en main jusqu'à parvenir à le faire reculer. Sous son masque Vador sourit avant de détruire le sabre laser de son ancien Acolyte que Barriss portait. Il la projeta contre un mur et la maintint.

« Le côté obscur t'as rendue plus puissante. »

« Je ferais tout ce qui est nécessaire pour venger Ahsoka. »

« Petite idiote, ton amie est toujours en vie. Nourrissant la haine de ta trahison. Va vers elle, et elle te tuera. Mais je peux t'apprendre à devenir suffisamment forte pour lui tenir tête le temps de la raisonner. » Menti Vador.

« Pourquoi je te croirais ? » Tempêta Barriss.

« Tu n'as pas d'autre choix. »

La Miriallanne se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait effectivement pas d'autre choix. Seule la mort l'attendait si elle tenait tête à Vador, ce dernier finit par la relâcher et elle s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Je m'en remet… A votre enseignement… Maitre. » Déclara Barriss d'un ton résigné.

« Bien. Tu seras l'un de mes atouts secrets. Prend le chasseur d'Ahsoka et attend moi sur Kessel. J'y commencerais ta formation. »

« Bien… Mon maitre. »

Elle se releva et courut vers le chasseur qui décolla. Vador se doutait bien qu'elle n'allait pas partir immédiatement de Saleucami, mais ça lui était égal. Cody s'interrogea sur les motivations du seigneur Vador, mais n'en fit pas part. Il commençait à sérieusement connaitre la réputation que le seigneur Sith c'était forgé en quasiment une année en poste. Il se demandait surtout si Barriss Offee avait dit vrai en dévoilant l'identité de Dark Vador, si c'était réellement le général Skywalker, alors il avait toutes les raisons de lui demeurer fidèle, contrairement à Kenobi il n'avait pas trahi.

Dans les forêts de Saleucami, un transporteur Corellien YT-2000 se préparait au décollage. Il transportait les derniers membres de la révolte fermière qui avait eu lieu ici. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine menés par Suu Lawquane, cette dernière avait installé ses enfants à bord du vaisseau et était en train de voir les derniers détails avec deux Jedis. La première portait une tenue serrée verte, qui était de la même couleur que ses yeux et ses lèvres, ses cheveux étaient en chignon avec deux barres pour le maintenir, elle avait deux sabres à sa ceinture. Il s'agissait du chevalier Keelyvine Reus. La seconde, une rouquine en robe traditionnelle avec un seul sabre à sa ceinture, répondait au nom de Leska. Les préparatifs étaient en cours quand les Acolytes surgirent de nulle part pour attaquer le groupe. Des fermiers encore a l'extérieur prirent les armes, alors que les Jedis dégainaient leurs sabres. Keelyvine remarqua le sabre manié par Illiv et le reconnu immédiatement.

« Ou as-tu trouvé ce sabre ? » Demanda la Jedi alors que le combat démarrait.

« C'est un secret. » Répondit la Twi'lek moqueuse.

Le combat gagna en intensité, les fermiers se firent massacrer par Laranth qui utilisait toujours autant ses blaster à la place de ses sabres. Aucun belligérant ne s'était rendu compte de l'Actis qui c'était posé non loin, Barriss observant le combat de loin. Leska qui s'avéra plutôt douée avec un sabre, tenait tête à Antinnis. Elle regarda son alliée qui était plus forte qu'elle et lui intima de fuir alors qu'elle envoya une vague de Force pour éloigner les deux adeptes du corps à corps. L'adepte des deux sabres n'argumenta pas, elle sentait la détermination dans son amie et fonça à bord du transporteur Correlien pendant que Leska retenait leurs opposants. Elle fit une seconde vague de Force plus violente pour repousser Antinnis et Illiv, c'est à ce moment que Barris se montra opportuniste et envoya la Twi'lek s'empaler dans une branche coupée. Illiv qui ne s'y attendait pas, voyait la branche sortir de sa poitrine et commençait à cracher du sang. Barris fit venir à elle le sabre de Dooku et s'enfuit vers l'Actis. Elle venait de récupérer une arme.

Laranth commença à se sentir faible, elle regarda Antinnis être sonné par la seconde vague et Illiv être empalée dans l'arbre. Elle saisit son blaster et profita du fait que la Jedi était concentrée sur ses adversaires pour lui tirer une rafale qui la toucha de plein fouet. Leska réalisa son erreur quand Laranth la regarda dans les yeux avant de lui tirer en pleine tête pour l'achever.

Hélas le transport Correlien c'était enfuis. Laranth s'approcha de ses deux collègues et retira Illiv de l'arbre. Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, la Twi'lek n'était pas mourante, au contraire. Elle se régénérait doucement. C'est alors qu'elle fut prise d'une autre faiblesse violente, Illiv lui souriait. Laranth compris immédiatement, la Twi'lek violette était en train de lui voler sa force vitale, elle se souvint qu'elle avait lu quelque chose là-dessus quelques mois plus tôt et qu'elle était en train de le mettre en application. Elle tenta de résister, mais hélas elle était trop faible. Illiv qui venait de reprendre des forces fit venir à elle l'arme de Leska, elle embrassa sa compatriote en lui transperçant le buste avec le sabre. Puis elle se releva, laissant le cadavre sur place et attachant les sabres de Laranth et Leska à sa ceinture. Elle mit en scène la mort de Laranth pour faire croire que la Jedi l'avait tuée. Quand Antinnis se réveilla, elle lui présenta sa version des faits et ils repartirent tout deux faire leur rapport au seigneur Vador.

En orbite, Barriss Offee s'enfuyait avec l'intercepteur Actis, elle aperçut le YT-2000 mais l'attaqua pas, se disant que la Jedi à bord pourrait constituer une bonne arme contre l'Empereur. Elle prit l'anneau du chasseur et partis.


	15. Ressources : Retour sur Krant

Le Vénator de Rex sorti de l'hyperespace en orbite de la planète, il commença à mettre le cap vers le sol pour se poser dans sa clairière, le navire de commandement dans la base séparatiste n'ayant pas bougé. Ahsoka était ravie, son ami n'avait pas pris un des appareils remplis de ressources. Elle observait la situation, puis se tourna vers Kalani.

« Bien, on t'a récupéré. Maintenant j'aurais besoin d'une analyse tactique. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« L'empire sais maintenant grâce au vol de mon chasseur que je suis toujours en vie. Je ne me voile pas la face, je suis une Jedi. Ils vont m'envoyer des tueurs aux trousses, idem pour les clones qui me suivent. A ton avis, combien de temps Krant sera sure ? »

« Le vol des ressources séparatiste va ralentir l'Empire. D'après mes calculs ils devaient s'emparer de toute la Galaxie en moins de cinq ans. Maintenant, je plafonnerais sur une décennie. Je vous recommanderais néanmoins d'abandonner Krant dans deux ans, après avoir épuisé les ressources minières de la lune. »

« Et charger tout ça dans les Vénators… On n'aura jamais assez de place. »

« On pourrais demander aux Mandaloriens de nous fournir des vaisseaux. » Déclara Rex.

« Pas con… Je vais appeler Bo. Il faudrait aussi penser aux civils qu'on laissera derrière nous. »

« Ils ne sont pas pris en compte dans mon équation. » Répondit Kalani.

« Il va falloir Kalani, on n'abandonne personne derrière. » Répondit Ahsoka.

Le droïde se mis en veille quelque seconde le temps de faire ses calculs et présenta enfin ses probabilités. Ils avaient de fortes chances de ne pas avoir de visite de l'empire avant deux ans, néanmoins il présenta en plus le nombre de vaisseaux nécessaires pour l'évacuation des ressources récoltées et des civils. Ahsoka contacta Bo Katann derrière pour tenter d'obtenir les renforts nécessaires. Les Mandaloriens étaient en train de rebâtir leur flotte pour affronter l'Empire quand il viendrait s'emparer de Mandalore, elle se mis alors à négocier des navires plus armés et rapides à construire. Le Vénator se posa dans sa clairière, Ahsoka parti en canonnière avec Aayla vers les villes proches afin de rapporter à Shaak-Ti les derniers avancements. L'appareil les déposa en pleine ville, Shaak était en pleine conversation avec les autres Jedis dont un supplémentaire qui était toujours en robes de l'ordre, c'était un homme relativement grand typé un peu asiatique et portant encore les bures traditionnelles de l'ordre. Le maitre Togruta se tourna vers Ahsoka.

« Ahsoka, tu es de retour. » Commenta le maitre en souriant. « Tu as réussi ton coup ? »

« Ça aurait pu être mieux, on a récupéré le général Kalani ainsi qu'un stock d'armes et de droïdes… Néanmoins une impériale a volé mon intercepteur et détruit celui d'Aayla. »

« J'imagine que ça va attirer les ennuis… » Commenta Qu Rahn.

« Pas forcément, d'après toutes les projections tactiques, l'empire cherche les matières premières. Il y a des gisements bien plus riches qu'ici au sein des mondes du noyau et d'autres mondes. Toutes les estimations montrent qu'ils ne viendront pas ici avant deux ans. » Répondit Ahsoka.

« Et j'imagine que tu as un plan. »

« En effet, je vous l'expliquerais plus tard. Qui est le Jedi avec vous ? »

Ce dernier s'avança un peu et fixa la jeune Togruta, cette dernière senti le regard d'un vétéran au même titre que celui d'un maitre.

« Eshuu Shen Jon. » Répondit-il calmement.

« Maitre Shen Jon. » Déclara Ahsoka d'un ton révérencieux.

« Inutile de me saluer, j'ai quitté l'ordre. Comme toi, jeune fille. Néanmoins, tu me semble avoir des ressources. Aurais-tu eu des nouvelles de ma padawan, Naat Reath ? »

« Non maitre. Néanmoins je pourrais demander à Echo de fouiller un peu l'Holonet à la recherche de rumeurs. »

« J'en serais ravi. »

Les Jedis allaient continuer à parler quand Rex arriva, il était porteur d'un pad, et était souriant. Ahsoka devina très vite que son message envoyé à Mandalore avait eu une réponse, et que celle-ci était positive.

« Général, maitres Jedis. J'ai reçu une réponse de Bo Katann. » Annonça le clone.

« Elle nous dit quoi ? » Demanda Ahsoka.

« Que les ressources actuelles de Mandalore et de Concord Dawn permettent d'honorer une commande d'une dizaine de croiseurs Gozanti. En plus de ce qu'elle produit pour son peuple. »

« Parfais, et qu'elle ne lésine pas sur l'armement. Même s'ils sont prévus pour évacuer des ressources et des civils, je veux qu'ils aient une bonne puissance de feu. On ne sait jamais. » Répondit Ahsoka.

« Tu pourras lui dire demain, elle compte t'amener en personne ta… » Il se racle la gorge. « Beskar'gam. » il marqua une pause. « Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça veut dire. »

« C'est le nom des armures Mandaloriennes. Bo m'a offert l'armure de sa sœur l'an dernier, mais il lui a fallut la reforger pour moi… Et vu que j'ai un peu poussé en un an. Il a fallu l'adapter plusieurs fois. Là c'est bon, je devrais plus trop grandir. »

« Quelle idée on a de suivre une générale de dix-huit ans. » Ricana Rex.

« Il ne fallait pas me nommer. » Ricana Ahsoka en retour.

Le clone salua les Jedis et s'en alla, il sourit à Ahsoka qui lui rendit. Puis elle revint aux Jedis, avant de parler, elle se rendit compte de la réalité derrière la blague de Rex. Elle était très jeune pour le rang qu'elle occupait, elle était à peine adulte et elle dirigeait déjà une armée, son adolescence avait été forgée par la guerre, même les Maitres Jedi survivants avaient posé la charge d'un chevalier sur les épaules d'une jeune femme, qui ne connaissait rien de la vie en dehors des milles et une façon de découper des droïdes. Ahsoka se rendit compte une nouvelle fois qu'elle n'avait connu que la guerre, même les principes Jedi semblaient éloignés à côté de tout ça. Elle comprit d'un coupe la volonté de Maitre Wellos de s'écarter du conflit avec la padawan. Elle finit par repenser à Barriss, cette dernière avait visé juste dans la salle d'audience sur Coruscant : les Jedis n'étaient plus des gardiens de la paix mais des soldats. C'était ce qu'était Ahsoka, malgré tout ses efforts de croire qu'elle était encore Jedi quelque part, elle se rendit compte que son seul héritage de l'ordre était ses sabres laser, elle était devenue un soldat. Une générale aimée de ses hommes, et prête à verser le sang dans les tranchées avec eux.

« Mes excuses Maitres… Je vais aller méditer. » Déclara Ahsoka en sortant de ses pensées.

« Tout vas bien Ahsoka ? » Demanda Aayla.

« La blague de Rex m'a fait réaliser… Quelque chose… J'ai besoin d'être seule un moment. »

Les maitres acquiescèrent et laissèrent la jeune Togruta partir. Elle s'en alla vers un endroit isolé, loin de ses hommes et des Jedis. Pour la première fois depuis un an, elle ressentait réellement le besoin d'être seule un moment. Elle se remit à réfléchir. Devait-elle tourner le dos encore une fois à l'Ordre ? Était-elle devenue la sœur des clones ? Ou une Mandalorienne ? Elle regarda le sabre noir, ainsi que tous les sabres laser qu'elle possédait. Ses sabres qu'Anakin lui avait rendu la symbolisait encore moins que lors du siège de Mandalore, mais elle avait encore un certain attachement envers eux. Elle se corrigea, se disant que l'attachement était prohibé par l'ordre. Puis elle refit le bilan, elle n'était définitivement plus Jedi, elle ressentait l'attachement, envers de simples objets comme ses sabres laser, ou encore envers des personnes comme Rex qui lui offrait une figure de frère bienveillant. Elle se surpris aussi à jalouser Anakin qui avait connu l'amour, bien sur c'était caché et prohibé, mais elle avait trop été à son contact et à celui de Padmé pour ne pas le remarquer. Elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle était devenue comme n'importe quelle jeune femme de son âge, une personne rêvant d'une vie normale. Puis la réalité la rattrapa, elle n'était pas une jeune femme voulant une vie normale, elle était la générale d'une armée de clone renégats.

Alors qu'Ahsoka était dans ses pensées quelque part en dehors de la ville, un cargo YT-2000 survola Peche et s'y posa. Les clones en rouge se postèrent à la sortie, braquant leurs armes, prêts à faire face à toute menace. Quand ce fut Keelyvine qui sorti de l'appareil, ils baissèrent leurs armes. Mais la Jedi gardait ses mains sur ses sabres.

« Ne tirez pas ! » Ordonna le sergent responsable des pistes d'atterrissage.

« Tiens donc… Les clones font preuve de pitié maintenant ? » Lança la Jedi.

Shaak-Ti rejoignit la piste d'atterrissage et invita Reus à la rejoindre, cette dernière fut très surprise de voir d'autre Jedis, la Togruta lui expliqua la situation pour la mettre en confiance. Explication fructueuse, car elle indiqua aux survivants de Saleucami de descendre du cargo. Rex qui était venu voir qui étaient les nouveaux arrivants avant de rejoindre la base fut ravi de revoir la famille Lawquane, les enfants lui sautèrent dans les bras quand il retira son casque et Suu s'approcha de lui en souriant.

« Mes enfants vous apprécient toujours autant capitaine. » Déclara la fermière.

« Il semblerais oui. Et ils ont bien poussé. » Répondit le clone.

« Je regrette juste que Cut… » Dit-elle en ayant des larmes qui commençaient à couler.

« Je sais… Je l'ai appris… Mes condoléances Suu. »

Il prit la Twi'lek dans ses bras, réconfortant la veuve d'un frère. Il lui promit ensuite de voir avec les dirigeants de la ville pour lui trouver un toit pour sa famille. Les fermiers commencèrent à s'installer, puis vint la visite de la navette Mandalorienne. Bo Katann, chef de tous les Mandaloriens en descendit, elle avait désormais une garde digne d'une dirigeante. L'un de ses armuriers portant le cadeau à Ahsoka, elle chercha évidement la Togruta, mais même les Jedis ne savaient pas où la trouver. La Mandalorienne soupira et se mit à sa recherche, seule. Elle comprit que ça ne servait à rien de déployer toute une armée pour la retrouver, elle utilisa seulement les capteurs de son armure et eu raison. Une forme de vie isolée dans les bois n'était pas difficile à trouver. Elle retrouva son amie, perdue dans ses pensées. Ahsoka avait posé toutes ses armes devant elle et était seulement assise, elle ne méditait pas, elle profitait uniquement de sa solitude. En voyant Bo, elle lui envoya un sourire, mais la Mandalorienne n'était pas dupe. Elle se rendait compte que quelque chose travaillait la Togruta, elle ne la lâcha pas avant d'avoir toutes les réponses et elle la soutint du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elles reprirent ensemble le chemin des villes jumelles après plus d'une heure de discutions. Au soir, une fête Mandalorienne fut donnée pour la remise de la Beskar'gam à Ahsoka. Cette dernière bue encore une fois de trop et les Mandaloriens durent la porter jusqu'à son lit. Ce fut un répit bienvenu avant d'enchainer sur deux ans de guérilla…


	16. La générale : Guérilla

Un système isolé, un Gozanti et deux Tartans impériaux, il n'en fallait pas plus à Ahsoka pour lancer une attaque surprise. Depuis deux ans maintenant son groupe rebelle utilise les droïdes de combats de Kalani, ou ceux construits dans l'ancienne base séparatiste de Krant pour attaquer et détruire des convois de ressources impériaux un peu partout dans la bordure médiane. Les convois de ressources impériaux étant généralement petits et peu gardés, leur tâche est simple. Néanmoins cette méthode de transport, fait aussi qu'ils doivent en laisser passer pas mal pour se concentrer uniquement sur les cibles les plus intéressantes. Ils passèrent les deux dernières années à user de méthodes guérilla contre l'empire, en ne sortant que très peu les Vénators pour que personne ne puisse les identifier et que cela passe pour des actions de récidivistes séparatistes. Ahsoka n'avait pas du tout aimé ces méthodes au début, mais l'absence de séparatistes avait fini par la convaincre. Jusqu'à trois mois plus tôt, elle avait appris par Kalani, qu'un autre séparatiste avait survécu : Gizor Dellso, un Géonosien qui avait relancé des fonderies de droïdes dans la bordure extérieure pour mener ses propres attaques contre l'Empire. Evidement l'Empire n'avait pas réellement apprécié la plaisanterie et a envoyé la 501ème de Cody pour éliminer ce renégat. La Togruta c'était sentie mal, elle était persuadée qu'on lui avait aussi mis sur le dos leurs attaques. Par conséquent cette fois, elle interrompit ses entrainements avec Keelyvine pour mener en personne cette attaque surprise contre l'Empire. Elle prit le commandement d'un Vénator et deux Acclamators et se rendit au point d'embuscade avec l'Empire. Cette fois, l'embuscade était menée avec de mauvaises informations, c'était rare, mais ça leur arrivait de temps en temps. L'Empire avait déployé un croiseur de commandement Arquitens escorté par deux Gozanti. Fives qui menait l'opération sur la passerelle avec Echo, vint voir Ahsoka.

« Ils sont plus nombreux que prévu. » Déclara le clone.

« Ils nous ont détectés ? »

« Négatif. »

« Alors ouvrez le feu, visez les hangars et les chasseurs arrimés en premier. »

« Vous en êtes sûr ? »

« Si on part en hyperespace, ils nous détecteront à coup sûr Fives. Rassure-toi, ma conscience arrivera à vivre avec. »

Le capitaine sourit et transmis l'ordre aux autres clones sur la passerelle. Aussitôt les canons des trois appareils loyalistes ouvrirent le feu sur les impériaux. La bataille fut très courte, les parties stratégiques étant vite touchées, les navires se retrouvèrent facilement en perdition. Alors que les clones faisaient leur travail en abattants les navires adverses, personne ne se rendit compte de la présence de l'intercepteur Actis qui se colla à la coque du Vénator. Fives fit décoller ses chasseurs pour abattre les TIE Impériaux avant d'envoyer quelques escouades en canonnières pour récupérer les ressources flottantes dans l'espace. L'opération maintenant bien rodée, leur pris moins de trente minutes. Les clones félicitèrent le fait qu'Ahsoka ai décidé de venir avec plus de puissance de feu que d'habitude. Sans quoi ils auraient eu pas mal de problèmes à tenir tête à cette flottille. La flotte passa en hyperespace aussitôt son travail terminé, engageant le retour vers Krant. Après leur départ, un croiseur Tartan qui attendait à la lisière du système, vint récupérer l'anneau d'hyperespace de l'Actis II qui avait été caché en orbite d'une planète proche. Collée à la coque du vaisseau, Barriss Offee attendait patiemment qu'ils arrivent à destination.

Sur Coruscant dans la salle du trône de l'empereur, certains officiers se félicitaient de leurs renseignements qui avaient permis la victoire de Vador et Cody contre les récidivistes séparatistes. Mais d'autres, comme Jerec, ne manquèrent pas de faire remarquer que la mort de Dellso n'avait fait que réduire le nombre d'attaques. Le Miraluka s'avança et s'inclina devant l'Empereur.

« Votre excellence, si le seigneur Vador et son animal de compagnie avaient réellement terminé le travail, nous ne subirions plus d'attaques de ces droïdes. »

« Et que suggérez-vous, inquisiteur Jerec ? » Demanda l'Empereur.

« Confiez ce dossier à l'inquisition, monseigneur. D'après nos renseignements ces récidivistes pourraient être liés à Ahsoka Tano. Et nous savons tous combien le seigneur Vador peux s'avérer… Influencé par cette enfant. »

L'empereur pris un moment pour réfléchir, puis il regarda son apprenti et exécuteur, ainsi que l'Inquisiteur. Il fit l'un de ses sourires malsains avant de reprendre la parole.

« Vous marquez un point, inquisiteur. L'inquisition aura la charge de cette mission avec le commandant Cody, une fois que des services impériaux auront repéré la cible. J'imagine que vos espions feront le travail, seigneur Vador ? »

« Oui mon maitre. »

« Excellent. Seigneur Vador, pendant ce temps vous irez superviser notre petit projet. »

« Oui maitre. »

L'empereur congédia alors sa cour d'utilisateur de la Force, restant seul avec Sly Moore et Mas Ameda. Vador observa Jerec s'éloigner de la salle du trône, il consenti à lui laisser cette petite victoire devant l'Empereur, mais il allait devoir se montrer un peu plus calculateur que prévu. Il se saisit de son Holocom, son agent avait enfin des informations viables.

« Barriss Offee au Seigneur Vador. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« J'ai localisé la base de Tano. Je vous envoie les coordonnées. Je vous attendrais pour l'assaut. » Déclara Barriss.

« L'Empereur a décidé de laisser cette tâche aux inquisiteurs de Jerec. Arrange-toi pour qu'aucun de ceux déployés ne fasse son rapport. Quitte à laisser Tano en vie, cet échec devrait faire chuter Jerec dans l'estime de l'Empereur. »

« Comme son Excellence le voudra. » Déclara Barriss en souriant.

La communication fut coupée et Vador mis le cap vers Korriban afin d'aller inspecter l'avancée de la formation des Acolytes devant plus tard servir directement l'Empereur. Sur Krant, personne n'avait remarqué le chasseur volé d'Ahsoka qui se posa dans la forêt, Barriss Offee en descendit, elle se saisit de ses jumelles pour observer les villes de Peche et Theenes. Sa surprise fut grande en ne voyant qu'une simple garnison de clones dans la ville, elle comprit alors que la Togruta cachait ses troupes ailleurs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, d'elles deux, Ahsoka avait toujours été la plus intelligente, là ou Barriss suivait toujours des stratégies préétablies, la Togruta suivait son instinct et établissait toujours des plans farfelus mais couronnés de succès. Elle observa Ahsoka qui évoluait dans le village avec ses clones, présentant ses salutations aux civils. La Miriallanne sourit en voyant son ancienne amie dans son élément, puis elle chassa toutes ses pensées positives de son esprit, elle était en mission. De cette dernière dépendait sa survie, elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer. Quand un des clones vint apporter la nouvelle comme quoi les Impériaux s'approchaient, Barriss comprit en voyant les visages inquiets dans ses jumelles.

« Voyons maintenant comment tu te débrouille Ahsoka. » Commenta simplement la Miriallanne qui attendait la bataille, assise sur une branche.


	17. La générale : Cody VS Tano

Dans l'astroport de la ville de Peche, Ahsoka refusait de céder à la panique qui c'était emparée de certains civils. L'Empire arrivait, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Elle ordonna que les appareils dans la base séparatiste soient passés en énergie minimale pour ne pas être détectés depuis l'orbite, ainsi qu'a Bly de quitter le système avec autant de civils qu'il pourrait embarquer, ainsi que toutes les ressources récupérées sur Saleucami voilà maintenant deux ans. Son ordre suivant fut pour Wolffe, avec Drift et Gaffa, il est parti en embarquant toutes les ressources minées sur la lune et la moitié des Gozanti offerts par les Mandaloriens. Le reste des forces attendait les ordres de leur générale. Ahsoka avait décidé de se battre, selon ses termes. Elle avait totalement fait évacuer les villes de Peche et Theenes, et identifié le terrain qui serait le plus propice au débarquement impérial. Pendant ce temps, Razoe et Echo étaient en train de préparer les forces toujours sur la planète et non réquisitionnées pour la bataille au décollage. Hound et Jesse finissaient de mener les civils souhaitant suivre les clones jusqu'aux derniers Gozanti cachés dans les forêts de la planète. Les Jedis avaient déjà décollé sur injonction de la Togruta avec le YT-2000, seule Aayla était restée et demeurais à bord du Vénator de commandement pour superviser l'évacuation. Les lieutenants Draa et Knife s'étaient placés avec leurs hommes en embuscade et Blitz avait préparer les ARC-Troopers à en découdre. Pour l'occasion la Togruta avait ordonné le déploiement de blindés directement dans la ville qui serait leur champ de bataille. Le point d'entrée le plus probable devant la ville de Peche, qui s'avérait être une plaine relativement grande se retrouvait désormais avec des dizaines de canons pointés dessus, et des batteries de DCA avaient été dressées en ville. Tout était prêt pour la bataille, Ahsoka puisait dans le savoir que lui avait transmis son maitre pour monter une embuscade à grande échelle.

En orbite, le Mandator sorti d'hyperespace, il était escorté d'une demi-douzaine de Vénators de couleur grise, cette flotte qui avait pris de sérieux dégâts à cause de la bombe au Rhydonium deux ans plus tôt et ses navires jamais remplacés. L'Empereur préférant utiliser ses ressources pour bâtir les tout nouveaux Destroyer Stellaires Impériaux. Cela faisait de cette flotte, le dernier réel vestige de la République au sein de l'Empire. Sur le pont, le commandant clone Cody observait les premières barges se diriger vers le sol, les deux inquisiteurs de Jerec se tenaient en retrait. Il s'agissait du mastodonte Gorc, une immense créature marronne, portant un casque de métal et un sabre laser qui faisait la taille de son frère jumeau : Pic, ce dernier qui était l'inverse de son frère était de la même taille que Yoda mais encore plus frêle, il se déplaçait par ailleurs souvent sur l'épaule de son frère. L'amiral Shoan Killian s'avança vers le Cody afin de lui parler.

« On n'a pas besoin d'eux. » Déclara le vieux soldat au commandant.

« Peut-être qu'il fallait laisser le commandement à Tenant, alors. » Répondit le clone.

« Je n'allais pas laisser le Mandator à ce bureaucrate. Cette machine mérite un bon amiral. »

« Alors faites votre Job, on se plaindra des Inquisiteurs après. »

Le vieil amiral de la guerre des clones se tût. Il connaissait bien leur cible, il lui devait la vie. Il sut avant même que les canonnières ne touchent le sol que la bataille serait rude. Leur adversaire avait étudié la stratégie avec l'amiral Yularen et avait eu le général Skywalker comme maitre. Sans oublier les clones traitres issus des meilleures forces de la République. Il ne se faisait aucune idée sur une victoire facile, beaucoup de clones allaient mourir aujourd'hui. Il songea un instant à retourner ses batteries contre Cody, mais il savait qu'il signerait son arrêt de mort. Alors il se mit à espérer secrètement qu'Ahsoka Tano survivrait, il était un homme d'honneur. Pour lui, participer à la traque d'une personne lui ayant sauvé la vie n'avait rien d'honorable. Il allait s'ajouter encore un poids sur la conscience.

Au sol, les forces de Cody commençaient à descendre vers la planète, les batteries DCA des loyalistes commencèrent à faire pleuvoir l'enfer contre les appareils de débarquement. Mais un bon nombre parvint à passer, déposant troupes et blindés à la surface. Ahsoka attendait patiemment dans les retranchements, tout était prêt pour prendre les forces de Cody par surprise. Elle ordonna aux équipes en armes lourdes de neutraliser les blindés en premier et ordonna ensuite aux positions fortifiées de nettoyer au tir de suppression. La plaine commença à se joncher de cadavres de soldats impériaux et d'épaves de véhicules. Pour le moment la Togruta n'utilisait que son infanterie et des barricades, son avantage réside dans le fait qu'il fallait son adversaire soit sûr de lui.

Soudain, un groupe de chasseurs TIE attaqua la ville, ils détruisirent plusieurs DCA, en particulier aux abords. C'est à partir de là que les pertes commencèrent réellement du côté des loyalistes, les canonniers de ces tourelles furent à la merci du surnombre, mais arrivèrent à en emporter plusieurs avec eux et à sauvegarder les tours du centre avant de rendre l'âme. Bientôt la barricade à l'entrée fut enfoncée, mais cela couta le reste des soldats de la première vague de Cody. Dans son centre de commandement improvisé, la Togruta avait suivi tout le déroulement du combat. Elle était vêtue de son armure Mandalorienne de couleur noire, une sorte de jupe orangée avec le symbole de sa légion a l'arrière symbolisant son appartenance aux loyalistes. Elle avait aussi fait peindre en dernière minutes les sigles des autres bataillons la suivant. Et portait un masque de la même couleur que l'armure et à la visière comme celle des casques Mandaloriens à la ceinture. Elle était en communication avec Bo Katann en Holo qui n'attendait que le feu vert pour prendre en tenaille la flotte impériale.

« C'est quand tu veux Ahsoka. » Déclara la Mandalorienne.

« Pas encore Bo, il faut qu'ils soient sûrs de leur victoire avant d'être abordés sur tous les fronts. L'effet de surprise est vital, sinon ils se ressaisiront trop vite et on échouera. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils feront le poids. » Déclara Rex qui était aux côtés d'Ahsoka.

« Je n'en serait pas si sûre Rex. Pour le moment, Cody teste nos défenses. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas dévoilé tous mes atouts. Il s'attend à une victoire facile, par conséquent il va envoyer une plus grosse vague et c'est là qu'on pourra le piéger. »

« Ne pas oublier les terrains vagues de l'autre côté de Theenes. »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, si j'ai principalement fortifié Peche, c'est car je compte laisser Theenes à l'Empire. »

« Tu nous prépare quoi Ahsoka ? » Demanda Bo.

« Toute la ville est minée au Rhydonium, ainsi que les ponts. Le capitaine Gregor est en train de connecter les dernières bombes à ma radio. D'après Kalani, quand Cody se rendra compte que je lui ai tendu une embuscade à l'entrée de Peche, il tentera sa chance par Theenes. »

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le tas de boulons. » Déclara Rex.

Jesse entra en courant dans le centre de commandement, il était essoufflé. Rex le soutint, le lieutenant repris son souffle avant de parler.

« Rhydonium chargé dans la corvette Raider comme prévu chef ! » Il reprit sa respiration. « Par contre, Cody nous envoie le gros de ses troupes. »

« Bien. » Elle coiffa son masque Mandalorien. « Alors il est temps que je prenne part au combat. »

Elle sorti du centre de commandement escortée par une véritable brigade d'élite, des clones portant encore l'armure rouge étaient restés à ses côtés sur ordre de Hound. Rex n'était pas loin derrière avec un escadron d'ARC Troopers. Ils observèrent les appareils impériaux débarquer encore plus de blindés qu'à la première vague, et les canonnières déposer des dizaines de Stormtroopers. Echo fit aussi part, par radio que les forces impériales c'étaient divisées pour se poser de l'autre côté de Theenes, Ahsoka espéra que les droïdes de combat de Kalani puisse les retenir suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper de la seconde vague à leurs portes. Elle transmit le signal au général droïde. Il était bientôt l'heure de lâcher les Droïdekas sur les Impériaux. La Togruta monta sur des caisses alors que les Impériaux commençaient à s'organiser.

« Soldats ! On a peu de temps alors je vais faire court ! » Hurla-t-elle avec sa voix amplifiée par son masque. « Aujourd'hui on affronte le commandant Cody et des clones ! Il a commencé par nous envoyer les bataillons de volontaires pour nous tester et maintenant il nous envoie ses meilleures troupes ! Même après avoir retrouvés leurs esprits ils ont choisi de rester fidèles à l'Empereur ! Ce faisant ils essaieront de nous éliminer ! C'est eux ou nous mes frères ! Qui est avec moi ?! »

Ils poussèrent tous un cri guerrier et allèrent se placer pour attendre l'ennemi. Les soldats de Cody commencèrent à marcher vers la ville sans se douter un instant de ce qui les attendaient. Ahsoka avait tout prévu, elle ordonna à Blitz de faire un passage avec ses ARC et leurs jetpacks, ils lâchèrent une nuée de roquettes sur les blindés adverses et en neutralisèrent une bonne moitié, mais les bipèdes ennemis dépassèrent l'infanterie et commencèrent à entrer en ville où ils furent accueillis par les blindés d'Ahsoka qui jouaient du canon. La Togruta attendait encore pour se jeter dans la bataille, alors que l'ennemi avait placé ses blindés en avant, elle donna le signal code à Kalani et Draa.

Les Droïdekas arrivèrent de l'ouest, se plaçant et activant leurs boucliers pour frapper les impériaux sur tout un quart de cercle dans leurs arrières lignes. Puis le lieutenant du 41ème profita des armures aux couleur camouflage de ses hommes pour frapper depuis les forêts de l'est prenant le second quart de cercle arrière impérial. Les clones impériaux, bien que préparés au combat, n'avaient pas prévu ce cas de figure. La prise en tenaille d'Ahsoka les força à entrer en ville, où la Togruta ordonna aux forces de Knife qui étaient cachées dans des bâtiments de sortir pour faire pleuvoir un déluge de feu sur les troupes adverses. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Ahsoka alluma ses deux sabres laser pour plonger dans la bataille avec toutes les forces de réserves. Le but était d'éliminer rapidement l'ennemi avant le prochain passage de chasseurs TIE. Elle remarqua le décollage de la corvette de Jesse, mais elle ne prit pas le temps de le relever, elle était trop concentrée sur le combat et ne pouvait pas s'éparpiller.

Rex plongea dans la bataille avec son groupe d'ARC et commença à tirer à tout vas, pendant que les hommes de Blitz refaisaient un passage avec des roquettes pour neutraliser les derniers blindés impériaux. Ce fut un véritable massacre, qui ne pris fin que lorsque tous les combattants impériaux se rendirent. Ils retirèrent leurs casques, ils étaient tous clones. Ils tombèrent à genoux et se rendirent compte de ce que l'Empire les avaient poussés à faire en voyant les corps de leurs anciens frères joncher les rues de Peche, au milieu des gravats et des épaves. Ils demandèrent clémence et Ahsoka leur offrit, chargeant Draa et Knife de les ramener aux vaisseaux.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Cody qui s'était posé avec les Inquisiteurs avait observé la débâcle de son armée sur l'autre rive. Il appela Killian pour lui demander des renforts, mais l'amiral lui répondit qu'il avait un problème plus urgent à régler : la flotte Mandalorienne était sur le point de sortir d'hyperespace. C'est à ce moment que Cody comprit qu'il c'était fait avoir par une gamine qui avait étudié sous la coupe de l'amiral Yularen…


	18. La générale : Inquisiteurs

Ahsoka avait encore ses sabres allumés alors que les braises du combat contre la seconde vague commençaient à retomber. Elle regarda les troupes de Cody commencer à investir Theenes dans leur dos, et elle se tenait prête à les recevoir avec Rex. Le commandant ordonna aux troupes de se positionner et de commencer à faire un tir de barrage, les ARC de Blitz faisant de même depuis les hauteurs des maisons. Ils étaient plus vulnérables aux tirs mais leur entrainement leur permit d'éviter d'essuyer trop de pertes. Ahsoka profita du fait que l'ennemi était toujours sur l'autre rive pour contacter Jesse.

« Lieutenant, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Ahsoka.

« Je fais ce qui dois être fait, générale. » Répondit-il.

« Ne jouez pas au con ! Les Mandaloriens vont régler le souci en orbite. »

« Ils subiront trop de pertes face aux Mandator, et vous le savez ! Rendez-moi juste un service. Vivez pour continuer le combat ! »

Jesse coupa la transmission, et tel Hardcase quelques années plus tôt ou encore Galle au-dessus de Saleucami. Il se sacrifia dans une explosion retentissante, le rhydonium porté à la surcharge provoqua un mini-soleil dans le ciel. Sur le pont de son cuirassé, l'amiral Killian avait un sourire pour la première fois depuis le début de la bataille. Il sentait son vaisseau trembler et les rapports faisaient état de la coque qui se craquelais à divers endroits, il n'avait pas vu venir la corvette de Jesse et sa négligence venait de lui couter cher, mais il restait devant les grandes vitres en plastacier, les mains dans le dos avec un sourire.

« Bien joué gamine. » Déclara l'amiral à voix basse sans perdre son sourire.

« Monsieur ! Il faut évacuer le navire ! » Hurla un des officiers derrière lui.

« Faites-le, moi je sombre avec mon bâtiment. » Répondit l'amiral très calme.

« Amiral… » Tenta l'officier avant d'être interrompu par l'amiral d'un geste de la main.

« Ne tentez pas de me comprendre. »

L'officier allait retenter, mais il vit la détermination dans le regard de son supérieur, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Le navire se brisa en deux et commença à sombrer dans l'atmosphère de la planète, sa coque commençant à bruler sous le frottement et le navire se transformant peu à peu en boule de feu. Killian resta sur sa passerelle, attendant patiemment sa fin, il mourrait comme il l'avait toujours voulu : aux commandes de son navire. C'est alors que les flammes firent éclater le transpacier, l'amiral et toutes les personnes encore présentes sur la passerelle se firent bruler vives, aucun n'en réchappa.

Au sol, Ahsoka et Rex avaient assisté impuissants au sacrifice de Jesse. Le commandant Clone retira son casque un instant. L'un de ses plus vieux amis venait de se sacrifier pour la cause, un acte qui lui rappela celui d'Hardcase sur Umbara. Dans la radio, Fives qui avait hurlé à Jesse de ne rien faire, s'était tût. Il avait été cantonné au Vénator pour préparer le décollage, et n'a pu empêcher son ami de commettre ce sacrifice. Il était le dernier de l'escouade suicide d'Umbara encore vivant, Echo vint le soutenir. Fives avait perdu le dernier frère d'une escouade suicide, mais avoir toujours son frère de l'époque où il était encore un cadet de l'armée clone, lui remonta un peu le moral face aux pertes subies. Ahsoka se senti aussi mal de la perte de Jesse, ça lui redonna la force de combattre. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle caressait de nouveau le côté obscur, la colère montait face au sacrifice de Jesse et au nombre de clones tués par cette bataille, fussent-ils impériaux ou loyalistes. Elle plongea dans la ligne principale de combat envoyée par Cody pour éliminer les loyalistes.

La Togruta plongea à cœur perdu dans la bataille, elle taillait en pièces les soldats adverses se présentant à elle. Un déluge de lames tailladant et décapitant les troupes, elle s'abandonnait à ses pulsions. A bord du Vénator de commandement, Aayla ressenti ça. Elle soupira, elle se doutait que le cœur de la Togruta serait mis à rude épreuve au cours de cette guerre. Elle gardait cependant espoir de ramener la jeune femme du bon côté.

Gregor qui avait fini par se poster sur un toit, avait agencé son fusil en mode sniper, il c'était allongé pour avoir une meilleure stabilité et attendait sa seule cible. Dans la ville de Theenes où les troupes de Cody continuaient d'entrer, le commandant restait en arrière avec les inquisiteurs. Pic et Gorc qui n'attendaient que le combat, commencèrent à avancer vers les ponts. Tous deux finirent par percer le piège d'Ahsoka quand les ponts explosèrent ainsi que les portes de la ville. Les troupes de Cody étaient piégées dans Theenes, les cratères remplaçant les portes rendant toute sortie difficile. Les troupes impériales qui étaient passées de l'autre côté de la rivière se retrouvèrent sans soutient des forces de l'autre côté. Cody ne perdit pas son sang-froid pour autant, il s'apprêtait à ordonner un barrage d'artillerie avec les quelques appareils lourds entrés en ville quand un tir transperça son armure. Il commença à tousser et baissa la tête, un trou fumant au niveau de sa poitrine venait d'apparaitre, il rassembla ses forces pour retirer son casque et détermina d'où venait le tir. Il tourna la tête vers ce qu'il pensait être le tireur, il sourit.

« Pour une fois… Quelqu'un va se plaindre de ma lenteur… »

Ce fut ses derniers mots, un second tir le toucha en pleine tête. Cody qui avait trahis son général comme tant de clones lors de l'ordre soixante-six, tomba au combat au milieu de ses hommes. C'est à ce moment que la débâcle impériale commença, les conscrits de l'empereur paniquèrent et s'en prirent aux clones qui venaient juste de perdre leur commandant. Privé de coordination, ils furent à la merci de Gregor quand il activa toutes les bombes de Theenes. La ville fut soufflée avec tous les blindés et troupes encore dedans, le flash aveugla beaucoup de soldats présents dans Peche. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les deux inquisiteurs qui c'étaient échappés.

Pic et Gorc tombèrent dans la ville de Peche, le plus massif des deux alluma son sabre laser, faisant un massacre dans les clones. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre lui, Gorc s'avançait avec Pic sur son épaule jusqu'à la Togruta qui continuait de se battre. Elle entendait Rex se battre au loin, puis ressentant le côté obscur dans les deux être s'approchant d'elle, elle se tourna vers eux.

« Alors c'est donc elle que le seigneur Vador veux morte. » Ricana Pic. « Elle ne m'a pas l'air impressionnante. »

« Et t'es qui toi ? » Demanda Ashoka.

« Nous sommes tes bourreaux. » Déclara Gorc de sa voix puissante et grave.

« Des jedis noirs, acolytes de Vador… » Soupira-t-elle, alors qu'elle commençait à se calmer.

« De Vador… Et quoi encore ? » Ricana le plus petit. « Nous servons Jerec, haut inquisiteur de l'Empire. »

« Alors, je crains de décevoir votre maitre. » Répondit Ahsoka en rallumant ses sabres.

Le combat commença, le mastodonte abbatit son sabre à de nombreuses reprises avec violence sur le sol, obligeant Ahsoka à faire de nombreux roulés boulés pour esquiver la puissante lame. Pic ne quittait pas encore l'épaule de son frère le laissant s'amuser un peu, Rex qui observait le combat accourut pour aider son amie quand les troupes impériales se rendirent de son côté, il ouvrit le feu sur le plus petit des deux l'obligeant à se replier et ouvrant davantage le champ à la Togruta. Elle commença alors à prendre des risques, se risquant à l'entrechoc des lames. C'est à ce moment que Pic montra ses capacités de furtivité, sortant des ombres à chaque coup qu'il tentait de porter. Mais ce dernier sous estimait les Togrutas, en effet Ahsoka avait un atout majeur face à des assauts pareils : ses montrals. La partie supérieure de ses protubérances crâniennes étaient de véritable sonar, lui permettant tout simplement d'entendre en temps normal, mais aussi de repérer les formes de vie, elle s'en servi pour parer chaque coup de Pic avec grâce, jusqu'à l'envoyer voler avec la Force pour se reconcentrer sur Gorc. Rex qui avait du mal à suivre le combat, évita de trop tirer pour ne pas blesser son amie. Lors d'une parade, le shoto d'Ahsoka fut brisé par la lame de Gorc. Elle regarda son arme, le pommeau étant encore fumant de l'impact de la grosse lame qui l'avait approché de trop près. Elle prit son arme principale, son sabre vert et bondit vers Gorc. D'un saut de Force, elle atteignit son buste pour y planter sa lame, le mastodonte tomba en arrière. Son sabre s'éteignant alors qu'il le lâchait, elle fut propulsée plus loin et fut désorientée par la force de l'impact au sol.

Pic en reprenant ses esprits, vit son frère gisant. La Togruta avait réussi à abattre le plus fort de leur duo. Il commença à voir rouge, il abandonna son approche furtive et bondit vers la jeune femme qui était encore légèrement désorientée. Ses montrals ne lui serait d'aucun secours cette fois, il allait la tuer au nom de son frère et du seigneur Jerec. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transpercer Ahsoka de sa lame, Rex s'interposa et pris le coup à sa place.

Quant Ahsoka repris ses repères, la vision d'horreur fut insoutenable. Son ami de toujours, son frère d'armes, Rex, avait la poitrine transpercée par le shoto de Pic. Elle hurla de rage et chargea, alors le que le petit être relâchait son emprise sur le clone, il fit un mouvement rapide. Profitant de la colère de la Togruta pour détruire son second sabre. Il s'apprêtait à faire alors la même charge contre elle que plus tôt, mais cette fois Ahsoka l'arrêta en vol. Elle utilisait la Force comme jamais elle ne s'en était servie, elle broyait les os du petit être avec ses pouvoirs. Picaroon se rendit alors compte à ses dépends que la jeune femme était bien plus puissante que lui, il senti tous ses os se briser sous la furie de son adversaire. Elle finit par lui craquer la nuque avant de l'envoyer voler plus loin. Elle s'effondra alors à genoux devant Rex qui était agonisant, elle lui arracha son casque.

« Je vais te soigner ! Je ne sais pas comment mais je vais te soigner ! » Dit-elle désespérée.

« Non… C'est trop tard… » Déclara Rex, arrivant à peine à parler. « Ecoute… Ahsoka… Tu m'as fait peur… Promets-moi… » Il toussa. « Promets-moi… De rester fidèle à toi-même… »

« Non ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! »

Ce fut les derniers mots de Rex, Ahsoka versa des larmes sur le corps de son ami. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, elle ne savait pas comment continuer à avancer sans lui. Elle hurla de chagrin et de douleur, elle lui avait promis de les protéger. Lui et tous ses clones, et maintenant les cadavres s'amoncelaient dans les rues. Ils avaient vaincu l'empire sur Krant, mais cela leur avait couté le quart des troupes restées sur la planète. Ce fut Gregor qui finit par venir la chercher, elle ne voulait pas bouger alors que les bombardiers nettoyaient le peu qu'il restait des troupes impériales. Les prisonniers furent chargés à bord des canonnières et les Vénators avaient enfin pu décoller. Tout le monde fut rapatrié, et Ahsoka fut extrêmement difficile à séparer du corps de Rex. Elle parti en abandonnant ses anciens sabres sur place, une fois à bord. Fives lui fit un rapport concernant la destruction des forces impériales, mais elle ne répondit aucun mot. Son regard était suffisamment explicite, Aayla pris alors temporairement le commandement pour tous les tirer de là. Les troupes d'Ahsoka en compagnie des Mandaloriens partirent en hyperespace pour rejoindre les autres.

Depuis son arbre, Barriss n'avait rien manqué de la bataille. Elle était tombée au moment du séisme causé par l'explosion de Theenes, mais était remonté pour ne rien perdre du spectacle. Elle sourit en regardant les troupes d'Ahsoka partir.

« Maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait de tout perdre, Ahsoka… » Déclara-t-elle.


	19. La générale : Ruines

Les navires d'Ahsoka escortés par les Mandaloriens étaient partis, au sol il ne restait que des corps fumants sur la plaine devant Peche, ou dans les rues de la petite ville. Theenes n'était plus qu'un cratère se remplissant d'eau, on sentait encore l'odeur de chair brulée et on voyait encore les braises de la bataille retomber. Barriss marchait tranquillement au milieu de ce carnage, son long manteau noir se levant légèrement quand il passait sur un cadavre que la Miriallanne enjambait. Elle remarqua que les loyalistes avaient emmenés les corps des leurs qu'ils pouvaient sauver. Mais elle cherchait autre chose, Vador l'employait pour repérer les Jedis. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'est décevoir son employeur. Un jour elle s'affranchirait de ce travail forcé pour le seigneur Sith, mais pour le moment elle devait faire avec. Elle finit par se rendre auprès des deux inquisiteurs tués, même elle fut surprise de voir l'état du corps de Pic. Jamais elle n'aurait cru Ahsoka capable d'une telle sauvagerie. Elle senti néanmoins que Gorc avait toujours une étincelle de vie, ce mastodonte était plus dur à tuer qu'il n'y paraissait, il reprenait petit à petit conscience mais était incapable de bouger. Il tourna la tête pour voir son petit frère dans un état pitoyable. Quand il la tourna dans l'autre sens il vit Barriss.

« Tu souffres ? » Demanda la Miriallanne.

« Qui… Es-tu ? » Demanda Gorc, alors que chaque mot lui provoquait une douleur insoutenable.

« Vador te salue. » Répondit-elle simplement alors qu'elle allumait la lame rouge de Dooku.

Gorc écarquilla les yeux, il comprit alors qu'il avait affaire à une exécutrice secrète de Vador. Son frère aurait sans doute déblatéré des insultes, mais lui il réfléchit pendant les secondes qu'il lui restait. Il se rendit compte que tout ce que les Jedis racontaient était vrai : les siths finissent toujours par trahir. C'est alors qu'il senti Barriss commencer à découper méthodiquement son cou, elle faisait tout pour qu'il reste en vie le plus longtemps possible, prolongeant son agonie. Elle utilisait ce que le seigneur Sith lui avait appris : se nourrir de la douleur de ses victimes. Le visage de la jeune femme ne montrait aucune expression, seulement de la colère froide. Elle était tellement aveuglée par sa haine qu'elle ne se rendait plus compte de ce qu'elle faisait réellement. Vador avait brisé son mental lors de leur bref mais intense combat, il l'avait poussée à céder totalement au côté obscur, à le laisser l'envahir et depuis chaque session avec le seigneur Sith avait pour seul but de la faire chuter encore plus. Et elle, elle ne faisait que prendre de plus en plus de plaisir à ressentir cet afflux de puissance en elle, à ressentir toute cette souffrance, que ce soit celle des autres ou la sienne lors des séances avec Vador. Elle se remémorait chaque blessure infligée par le Sith et chaque humiliation subie au fur et à mesure qu'elle découpait le cou de Gorc. Quand elle l'acheva enfin, arrachant sa tête par télékinésie, elle venait d'atteindre l'extase, quand celle-ci redescendit elle eut un de ses rares moments de lucidité. Elle se questionna sur le monstre qu'elle était devenue, elle qui avait vu juste pour les crimes des Jedis et le fait qu'ils étaient devenus une armée obéissant au côté obscur. Elle était devenue exactement ce qu'elle avait juré de combattre, voire même pire qu'eux. Son moment de lucidité passa aussi vite qu'il était venu, Barriss Offee venait à nouveau de laisser la place à sa version sombre et pervertie d'elle-même.

Elle finit par remarquer les sabres d'Ahsoka, ils avaient été détruits dans l'affrontement, elle les ramassa pour les examiner. Le Shoto avait été détruit jusqu'au cristal lorsque le sabre de Gorc toucha la lentille, le Sabre lui avait eu plus de chance. Pic n'avait détruit que la partie basse, elle usa de la Force pour éclater littéralement les deux sabres et récupérer le cristal vert. Elle se mit alors en méditation, elle savait que le seigneur Vador arrivait. Elle l'attendit alors en tordant le métal qui restait des sabres, petit à petit ils finirent par prendre une forme courbe, les pièces récupérables s'assemblant avec la nouvelle carcasse et le cristal regagnant son logement. Il lui fallut deux jours pour créer ce nouveau sabre, elle finit par se lever et l'activa, une lame verte jaillis de l'arme. Elle la contempla, satisfaite de son œuvre puis elle l'éteignit pour la placer à l'arrière de sa ceinture. Cachée par son manteau. C'est alors que la navette Lambda du seigneur Vador se posa. Le seigneur Sith, descendant de celle-ci sans ses acolytes s'approcha de Barriss.

« Pas de toutous aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Le seigneur Vador l'étrangla immédiatement avec la Force, il ne tolérait pas l'insolence de la jeune femme. Qu'un outil ose se montrer aussi insultant envers un seigneur Sith était inconcevable pour lui.

« Ton insolence finira par te tuer. » Dit-il en la relâchant.

« Mes excuses… Seigneur Vador. » Répondit-elle.

« J'attends ton rapport. »

« Tano est devenue une tacticienne douée, probablement les leçons de Skywalker et Yularen. »

Elle avait volontairement omis de faire le parallèle entre Vador et Anakin, elle n'était pas idiote. Bien que la douleur lui permît de ressentir le côté obscur s'insinuer plus en elle, comme une drogue, elle tenait à la vie. Elle savait que Vador souhaitait poursuivre Ahsoka Tano personnellement, par conséquent éviter de le provoquer lui semblais un bon plan pour rester en vie.

« Guère étonnant. Elle a tué seule les Inquisiteurs de Jerec ? » Demanda le Sith.

« Non monseigneur. Elle n'a tué que Pic, Gorc c'est moi qui m'en suis occupé. Néanmoins elle l'a tout de même mortellement blessé. »

« Je vois… Continue de la traquer, tu connais son aura. La prochaine ce sera nous qui nous occuperons de son cas. »

« A vos ordres seigneur. »

Vador tourna alors les talons pour remonter dans sa navette, Barriss se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait oublié de dire au Sith qu'Ahsoka était le temps de quelques instant, passée du côté obscur, elle avait aussi omis de l'informer de la mort de Rex. Ce n'était guère important, elle avait bien plus important à traiter, comme ses réelles intentions à cacher au Sith. Elle reparti vers son intercepteur et décolla vers les étoiles. Son Tartan la récupéra en orbite, elle s'installa sur le fauteuil aménagé pour elle sur la passerelle avant que le navire ne passe en hyperespace.

Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle ne se dévoile à Ahsoka, et elle était encore trop faible pour s'en prendre aux Siths. Il lui fallait un nouveau maitre, un qui ne la prendrait pas pour une enfant ou qui ne briderais pas volontairement ses pouvoirs. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, détruire les Siths et les Jedis, chose dont Ahsoka serait incapable. Elle décida de commencer ses recherches discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Vador, même si elle remarqua que ces derniers temps qu'il était occupé à autre chose.

Barriss sentait que son voyage dans le côté obscur ne faisait que commencer, jamais elle ne se serait imaginé que ce sois aussi plaisant. Elle qui était une Jedi modèle, elle était désormais tellement ancrée dans la noirceur qu'elle ne voulait plus en partir, elle se sentait à sa place.


	20. La générale : Cœur lourd

Au point de rendez-vous de la flotte, tous les navires d'Ahsoka étaient rassemblés. Les Mandaloriens continuaient à escorter la flotte. Dans le grand hangar du navire de commandement, une cérémonie funéraire venait d'être organisée. Les clones dont les corps avaient été récupérés reposaient dans des cercueils, une estrade avait été montée pour permettre des éloges funèbres. Certains clones s'y risquèrent, c'était la première fois qu'on leur permettait une telle chose. Bien que leurs mots fussent maladroits pour la plupart, ils parvinrent à émouvoir l'assemblée. Ahsoka monta sur l'estrade en bonne dernière, son visage était encore miné par le chagrin. Son ami reposait là, à quelques mètres d'elle, et elle devait parler pour tous les clones décédés. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et commença son discours.

« Clones… C'est comme ça qu'on vous a toujours nommés, car c'est ce que vous êtes. Vos visages se ressemblent tous, mais en réalité : chacun de vous a une personnalité lui étant propre. Chacun de vous est une personne à part entière. » Elle reprit sa respiration. « La République vous a déshumanisés, et l'Empire fait bien pire. Vous avez été confiés aux Jedis pour les servir tels des esclaves, et l'Ordre a dû renier ses principes pour le faire à cause de la guerre aux portes de la république. » Elle releva la tête, abandonnant son texte. « Mais… Pour moi vous étiez et êtes toujours bien plus que ça. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais eu beaucoup de maitres. Là où Anakin m'a formée en tant que Jedi, les soldats de la 501ème Légion ont fait de moi la femme que je suis devenue, et pour cela je vous en serais à jamais reconnaissante. » Elle regarda les commandants. « Vous m'avez suivie, sans doute car je suis une Jedi ou car on vous a ordonné de le faire. Et si certains veulent partir aujourd'hui, je ne leur en voudrais pas. La bataille de Krant était une erreur… Certes on a vaincu l'Empire sur ce monde, mais le prix à payer fut terrible. Trop de nos frères sont morts, y compris le capitaine Rex que vous aimiez tous. Si vous souhaitez me déposer de mon commandement je le comprendrais, et l'accepterais. » Elle versa une larme. « Aujourd'hui, j'offre à l'espace, des soldats que j'avais juré de protéger… Des soldats ont qui j'avais promis de renverser l'Empire… Peut-être suis-je trop jeune pour tous vous diriger… »

Fives s'avança et fixa Ahsoka, il n'avait pas le visage dur comme l'ont aurait pu s'y attendre. Lui aussi pleurais ses frères tombés au combat, mais comme tous les clones il savait que c'était la finalité de la guerre. Et il connaissait la Togruta, il savait que c'était la perte de Rex qui la rendait comme ça. Il prit la parole, soutenu par les commandants Bly et Wolffe.

« Générale. Les clones ont choisi de vous suivre. Que ce soit ceux de Mandalore, de Saleucami ou d'Alaris Prime. Pour nous la question est claire : vous êtes notre générale. On encaissera nos pertes tous ensembles, et on célébrera nos victoires ensembles. » Déclara le capitaine clone.

« Maitre Koon m'a envoyé auprès de vous, je suis venu sur son ordre mais je suis resté car c'était mon choix. Tous mes hommes ont fait ce choix. On vous suivra générale. » Ajouta Wolffe.

« J'avais des doutes au début, quand Aayla a décidé de vous rejoindre, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez à la hauteur. Mais quand malgré les pertes vous avez vaincu l'Empire sur Krant, j'ai revu mon jugement. On est aussi avec vous. » Termina Bly.

« Alors continuons le combat… Pour Rex et tous ceux qui sont tombés. » Conclus Ahsoka.

Gregor s'avança et commença à entonner le Kote Darasuum, un chant lent Mandalorien pour rendre hommage aux défunts. Les guerriers Mando'ade présents à l'éloge aux côtés de Bo Katann reprirent le chant en cœur, rendant hommage aux clones tombés qui c'étaient battus comme les leurs le feraient. Les soldats, un peu moins maladroits que la première fois arriva à suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'Ahsoka ne ferme tous les hangars latéraux et recouvre la partie centrale sous un champ de force avec les commandes de son estrade. La porte dorsale du Vénator s'ouvrit alors et les cercueils partirent vers l'espace, toute la flotte tira des salves d'honneur pour les clones tombés. Les deux commandants et Fives furent particulièrement touchés, jamais les leurs eurent de telles éloges funèbres sous la République, ceci était jadis réservé aux Jedis.

Quand le dernier cercueil sorti du navire, les portes furent refermées et les boucliers levés. Les Mandaloriens vinrent tous devant Ahsoka, menés par Bo Katann. La chef des Mandalorien lui sourit avant de se tourner vers ses hommes.

« Mando'ade ! La guerre que nous attendions a débuté ! Les Mandaloriens n'ont jamais ployé le genou devant la République et les Jedis. Et nous le ploierons encore moins devant l'Empire ! Il y a trois ans nous avons fait une promesse, celle de nous allier à notre amie pour vaincre notre ennemie. Le jour est venu de tenir cette promesse. »

Ahsoka ne comprenait pas totalement ce qu'il se passait, ou alors elle refusait de le réaliser. Les troupes de deux clans commencèrent à s'avancer, leur chef en tête. Ils s'inclinèrent devant la Togruta. Il y avait un homme et une femme, portant tout deux les Beskar'gam.

« Je te présente Akoz du clan Bralor. » Déclara Bo en désignant l'Homme. « Et Nurih du clan Farr. Ils se sont portés volontaires pour aider la Srumayata'yr be Manda'yaim. »

Ahsoka ne savait pas quoi dire, elle avait reconnu le titre que Bo venait de mentionner. C'était celui qu'elle lui avait remis après la bataille de Sundari : la championne de Mandalore. Son armée venait de grandir de manière imprévue, les Mandaloriens se joignaient au combat et intégraient ses forces. Elle savait que ce jour finirait par arriver, Bo l'avait sous-entendu et il était arrivé. Elle se résigna à ce qui arrivait, elle accepta les nouveaux venus et brandit le sabre noir puis parla en Mando'a pour honorer ceux qui allaient la suivre.

« Ni malyasa'yr alorir gar at cayatr it-ti gtirla ner vod, tome, mando bal ltara mhi malyasa'yr sta'esa parjai bu'yrao Eskarir ! » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte.

« Srumayata'yr ! » Scandèrent-ils tous en cœur.

Quand l'euphorie fut terminée, le hangar se vida peu à peu. Ahsoka monta sur la passerelle, les Jedis l'y suivirent, la mettant en garde contre le côté obscur. Ils sentaient tous la cassure en elle causée par la mort de Rex, et ils savaient que maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau galvanisée par ses hommes, rien ne l'arrêterait. Elle les remercia de leurs inquiétudes et déclara qu'elle devait faire un pèlerinage, seule pour récupérer un cristal de sabre laser. Maitre Eshuu lui indiqua alors une planète perdue où elle subira une épreuve des plus difficiles, mais en accord avec ce qu'elle était devenue. Avant de partir, Ahsoka nomma Fives commandant du 332ème bataillon loyaliste. Ce dernier eu comme premier commandement de fusionner les restes de la 501ème loyale avec le bataillon d'Ahsoka. La Togruta les chargea ensuite tous de trouver un monde éloigné où ils pourraient s'installer et mettre à l'abris les civils. Elle se dirigea alors vers son hangar pour prendre un chasseur, mais Nurih Farr ne l'entendait pas cette oreille. La Mandalorienne lui cassa les pieds pour l'escorter avec quelques hommes, Ahsoka qui n'avait pas envie de déblatérer pendant des heures finit par accepter. Elle partit dans une navette Mandalorienne vers une destination où elle allait faire une rencontre inattendue…


	21. La générale : Pèlerinage

L'appareil Mandalorien, un chasseur / transport de classe Kom'rk filait vers une planète recouverte de brumes. Ahsoka qui était debout derrière les pilotes les guida à travers cette purée de pois, en passant sous la brume ils découvrirent un immense marécage. La Togruta eu énormément de mal à leur trouver un endroit solide pour qu'ils puissent se poser, mais elle y parvint. Ils purent atterrir sans réelles encombres, les Mandaloriens escortant la jeune femme descendirent de l'appareil, Ahsoka respira l'air fétide des marécages.

« Encore un monde perdu sur la liste de maitre Eshuu… » Soupira-t-elle.

« Vous savez quoi faire ? » Demanda la chef de clan.

« Oui, mais je dois le faire seule. Votre rôle s'arrête là. »

Elle retira le sabre noir de sa ceinture ainsi que ses blasters pour les tendre à Nurih, la Mandalorienne était totalement prise d'incompréhension. Elle se saisit des armes sans un mot, attendant une explication de la Togruta.

« Des armes ne feraient qu'entraver ce qui m'attend. » Répondit simplement Ahsoka.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ? » Demanda Nurih.

« Je dois guérir de la plaie béante dans mon cœur… Et renaitre dans la Force. » Répondit seulement Ahsoka.

Elle s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot de plus, les Mandaloriens se mirent à garder le vaisseau tout en surveillant les alentours. La Togruta progressait dans les marais à une vitesse qui la surprenait elle-même. Pour la première fois depuis l'ordre soixante-six, elle s'en remettait totalement à la Force, les créatures le sentait et la laissaient passer. Mais son aura était brisée, sa lumière avait cessé d'exister, elle n'était plus la fervente Jedi qu'elle avait pu être. Le côté obscur avait entamé son emprise sur elle, les émotions fortes et les pertes douloureuses ayant commencé à faire chavirer son cœur pur vers la noirceur. Elle avait cessé de lutter contre son mal intérieur avec la mort de Rex, mais elle restait consciente que si elle se laissait consumer, elle ne ferait qu'entrainer tous les autres vers la mort. C'était la raison de son voyage ici, trouver l'équilibre entre ces deux parts d'elle-même. Alors qu'elle avançait dans les marais en suivant son instinct, des souvenirs lui revinrent. Elle se rappela de Mortis, cet endroit où ils avaient croisé les plus puissants utilisateurs de la Force que cette Galaxie a porté, du moins selon Ahsoka. Elle se souvint de son bref passage dans le côté obscur, et qu'elle en avait été sauvée par la lumière de son maitre. Elle se rectifia, non… Pas la lumière de son maitre. Son maitre a seulement accompli le rituel de transfert de l'énergie vitale de la Fille. Ce qui l'a sauvée ce fut la lumière de la Fille. Mais en fouillant son cœur, elle senti aussi les restes de la marque obscure du Fils en elle, c'est alors qu'elle comprit la vérité. Elle avait reçu un peu de la puissance des deux, sans le vouloir ils avaient imprégné Ahsoka de leur force. D'une manière très légère, mais suffisante pour expliquer qu'elle a survécu si longtemps et qu'elle arrivait bien mieux à utiliser la Force après son passage sur ce monde. Elle sentait ce combat perpétuel entre lumière et obscurité en elle, perdue dans ses pensées et dans ce conflit, elle ne remarqua pas la pièce de métal devant elle. Elle se pris les pieds dedans et trébucha pour tomber au sol.

Elle se releva sonnée, et maudissant son manque d'attention sur un monde aussi dangereux. Puis elle regarda la chose sur laquelle elle avait trébuché. Il s'agissait d'un train d'atterrissage, pour une capsule Wookie. Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour dévoiler le petit appareil, c'était un œuf de métal avec trois patins d'atterrissage. Elle devint rapidement un hyperdrive et des moteurs puissants. Mais pas d'armes. Quelqu'un d'autre est venu sur ce monde perdu, et n'en est jamais reparti. « Un autre Jedi en exil ? » Pensa-t-elle. Elle examina l'appareil mais tout le registre de communication était effacé, c'est alors qu'elle senti une présence familière et chaleureuse derrière elle. Elle sourit en sortant de l'appareil. Aux pieds de celui-ci, une petite forme de vie verte l'attendait le sourire aux lèvres.

« T'aider je puis ? »

« Peut être. »

« Un grand trouble, je ressens en toi. »

« J'ai perdu beaucoup, d'être chers. »

« A renoncer à ceux que tu crains de perdre un jour, tu devrais t'entrainer. »

« Je ne peux pas maitre… Je ressemble trop à mon maitre pour ça… »

« M'accompagner, veux-tu ? »

Elle acquiesça et suivit le vieux maitre Jedi jusqu'à sa hutte. Hutte qui n'était pas du tout étudiée pour une Togruta de presque 1m90, elle se cogna plus d'une fois les Montrals en tentant de trouver un endroit pour s'installer. Maitre Yoda s'assied en face d'elle, il était en train de la sonder, silencieux et ayant son sourire chaleureux que la jeune femme connaissait si bien. Ils furent interrompus dans leur moment de silence par la radio d'Ahsoka qui s'alluma.

« Srumayata'yr tout vas bien ? On vous a vue partir avec une autre forme de vie. » Demanda Nurih dans la radio.

« Oui tout va bien, n'entrez sous aucun prétexte dans la zone où je suis. Je reviendrais quand je serais prête. »

« Bien compris, on va chasser un peu. Vous aurez un festin en revenant. »

« Faites-en pas trop. Ahsoka terminé. » Dit la Togruta en coupant sa radio.

« Des guerriers ils sont, Mandaloriens vu le phrasé. » Déclara Yoda.

« Oui maitre, je me suis liée d'amitié à Bo Katann… Et ai libéré Mandalore de Maul. »

« Et la guerre tu as continué de mener. La voie du Jedi ce n'est pas. »

« Je ne suis plus Jedi, maitre. »

« Sure de toi, tu es ? Comme une Jedi, tu agis pourtant. Pour les opprimés, tu te bas. »

« J'en suis sure maitre, vous le sentez forcément en moi… La colère, la haine… L'attachement… Je ressens toutes ces choses, je les laisse couler en moi… »

« Mais ces émotions, te dominer, elles ne font pas. La joie, je ressens aussi en toi. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, maitre ? »

« Sans obscurité, la lumière exister, elle ne peut. Tes pensées sombres je ressens, mais tes pensées joyeuses aussi. »

Ahsoka finit par sourire au vieux maitre, elle se sentait toujours comme une enfant devant lui, elle écoutait ses leçons comme toujours. Mais elle se posait tant de questions, les phrases qu'il venait de prononcer, jamais il ne les aurait dites au temple. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu changer maitre Yoda à ce point ?

« Qu'avez-vous fait de Maitre Yoda ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Mes mots te surprennent-ils ? »

« Oui… Beaucoup. »

« Une nouvelle sagesse j'ai reçu. Les choses différemment, je les voie désormais. »

« Pouvez-vous me l'apprendre, maitre ? »

« Peur tu as de la prochaine fois où tu perdras le contrôle ? hum ? »

« Oui maitre… » Dit-elle penaude.

« La peur mène à la colère… » Commença-t-il.

« La colère à la haine, et la haine à la souffrance. Je connais vos leçons maitre Yoda. Mais j'ai vu ce dont je suis capable quand je perds le contrôle… Et ça m'effraie. »

Le Maitre Jedi s'affaissa un peu contre le mur, il scruta la jeune femme, sonda son esprit avant de pousser l'un de ses célèbres soupirs. Ahsoka était diamétralement différente d'Anakin, bien que les derniers évènements l'eussent fragilisée, elle luttait contre le côté obscur. Pour lui, le cas de la jeune Tano était inédit, elle avait plongé quelques instants mais ses sentiments l'avaient ramenée du bon côté. C'est quelque chose qu'aucun Jedi n'avait envisagé depuis des années voire des décennies, du moins aucun de la trempe de Yoda. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il était peut-être temps de changer de méthode, mais pour une fois, même lui ne voyait pas quelle démarche effectuer. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

« Nous reposer nous allons. Demain, une expérience j'aimerais conduire. »

« Bien maitre. »

Le repas offert par Yoda ne fut pas des plus consistants et la jeune Togruta eu énormément de mal à trouver une place pour dormir ensuite. Le grand maitre Jedi passa une partie de sa nuit à méditer sur ce qu'il avait senti en la jeune Tano. Une nouvelle voie elle ouvrait, ou plutôt elle en rouvrait une très ancienne, antérieure à l'installation des Jedis sur Coruscant. Il se dit en son for intérieur que ça valait le coup de tenter le retour aux méthodes antiques. Il savait que certains maitres Jedi comme l'historienne Rachi Sitra, exploraient cette époque antique. De son côté Ahsoka n'eut pas le sommeil le plus réparateur, ce réveil du côté obscur qu'elle avait connu sur Krant la hantais toujours. Elle senti sa noirceur se manifester à plusieurs reprises, à chaque fois contrebalancée par sa lumière, réveillée elle se concentra sur ces deux parts quasiment autonomes d'elle qui se battaient. Elle senti des ersatz du pouvoir du Fils et de la Fille en elle, ils avaient bien laissé quelque chose en elle involontairement, c'est alors qu'elle se posa encore plus de questions, qu'est-elle réellement ? Elle savait que l'Elu était Anakin, mais s'il était mort. La Force l'aurait choisie pour le remplacer ? Elle qui ne savait désormais que se battre ? Elle chercha en vain les réponses à ses questions. Krant revenant sans cesse, ainsi que le corps sans vie de Rex, elle versa quelques larmes dans son sommeil entremêlées à des sanglots. Rex… Le visage du grand frère, il s'était sacrifié pour elle, il s'est sacrifié car elle a manqué de vigilance. Le poids de la culpabilité lui écrasait le cœur, elle réveilla Yoda avec ses sanglots nocturnes. Le vieux maitre la regarda simplement, il imaginait aisément l'enfer qu'elle avait dû traverser avant de venir sur Dagobah, en entendant la jeune femme murmurer le nom de Rex dans son sommeil, il se souvint lui aussi de ce capitaine clone qui avait servi aux côtés d'Anakin et Ahsoka. Il savait combien Rex avait participé à la formation de la jeune femme, et bien qu'il ait toujours désapprouvé ça, il sait que trop bien l'effet que ça fait de perdre un mentor. Un des affres de la longue vie, on voie nombre d'amis souffrir.

Le lendemain, il encouragea Ahsoka à reprendre des forces avant de la conduire vers une grotte proche. Devant, il était facile de sentir qu'elle était emplie d'énergie obscure. Ahsoka observa l'architecture, des ruines d'une ancienne civilisation se trouvait là, autour de la grotte. Cet endroit a du autrefois servir à des rituels.

« Que vais-je trouver là-dedans, maitre ? » Demanda la Togruta.

« Ce que tu y apporteras. »

Elle trouvait la réponse vague, mais elle était habituée aux énigmes de Yoda. Elle pénétra dans la grotte. Le côté obscur l'attaqua immédiatement, mais ce n'était pas le mal brut qu'elle avait observé chez les inquisiteurs. C'était bien plus insidieux. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela les mots de Yoda, sans lumière pas d'obscurité. Elle chercha la lumière dans les ténèbres des lieux et elle finit par la ressentir, cet endroit n'était pas un domaine du côté obscur, mais seulement un domaine de la Force. Deux formes prirent corps devant elle, elle les regarda. Elle sourit, elle se revoyait du haut de ses seize ans. La petite Togruta qu'elle était en deux versions devant elle. La première portait des robes traditionnelles de Jedi et était irradiée de lumière. La seconde était vêtue très légèrement, exhibant fièrement sa peau corrompue et fixait Ahsoka de ses yeux dorés. Bien que les tenues différassent par rapport à ses souvenirs, elle reconnut la version sombre d'elle-même qui avait existé sur Mortis, ainsi que ce qu'elle rêvait de devenir en étant enfant. Les deux apparitions lui firent face, elle croisa les bras et les toisa.

« Je ne suis aucune de vous deux. » Leur lança-t-elle.

« Pourtant tu as gouté au pouvoir, empare en toi. Deviens ce que tu es sensée être et tu pourras détruire les Siths ! » Lui dit "Ahsombre"

« Fait ça et tu renonceras à tout ce que tu étais et rêve de devenir. » Lui lança "Ahsoclaire".

« Et si je ne suis aucune de vous ? On fait comment ? C'est une impasse ? » Déclara la Togruta.

« Alors on te consumera ! Jusqu'à ce que l'une de nous l'emporte ! »

« Lis dans ton cœur Ahsoka, tu sais d'où on vient… »

Elle se concentra sur les mots de la lumineuse, et elle vit que le conflit à l'intérieur d'elle venait de cesser, elle les regarda. Elle commençait à comprendre, la Force résiduelle de cet endroit avait permis aux ersatz de se matérialiser. Ce n'était pas son épreuve annoncée par Yoda, pas encore… Elle les fixa.

« Je ne peux choisir aucune de vous, car vous faites toutes les deux parties de moi. Je me dois de vous accepter toutes les deux et de vivre selon ma conscience. »

La version claire pris la forme d'Ahsoka adulte, elle portait les vêtements de la Fille. L'obscur fit de même avec les vêtements du Fils. Les deux ersatz regagnèrent Ahsoka, elle ne senti plus le perpétuel conflit entre eux qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle c'était posée sur Dagobah. Ils étaient désormais une partie intégrante d'elle. C'est alors que la véritable vision apparue, Barriss se tenait devant elle, les deux sabres allumés. Prête à frapper comme dans la fonderie sur Coruscant.

« Pourquoi Barriss ? » Demanda Ashoka.

La vision ne répondit pas et attaqua, c'est alors que la Togruta restée immobile vis la projection la traverser avant de disparaitre. Juste après elle vit une lueur violette au fond de la salle où elle se trouvait. Son nouveau cristal l'y attendait, elle le ramassa avant de sortir et l'installer dans le sabre laser de Sev'rance'tann qu'elle avait rénové. Yoda la félicita avant de lui demander de ne dévoiler à personne sa présence ici. Il comptait méditer sur ce qu'il avait découvert avec la jeune Tano.

Ahsoka rejoignit ensuite ses Mandaloriens en lisière du marais de Yoda, elle remonta dans son vaisseau. Elle venait d'acquérir sa nouvelle arme, bien que prise sur le corps d'une séparatiste, elle se sentait totalement en phase avec. Ce sabre courbe qu'elle avait passé deux ans à rénover venait d'obtenir son nouveau cristal en parfaite cohésion avec ce qu'Ahsoka était devenue : une utilisatrice de la Force qui n'était ni Jedi, ni Sith. Dagobah lui avait apporté une leçon des plus importantes, à travers le passé la preuve a toujours été là : Jedi et Sith ne sont que deux ordres parmi tous les utilisateurs de la Force, ils sont simplement les principaux. Le vaisseau décolla pour rejoindre la flotte. En chemin ils reçurent un message d'Aayla qui leur annonça qu'ils avaient peut-être trouvé une planète loin de tout pour s'installer.


	22. La générale : Eredenn Prime

Le Kom'rk transportant Ahsoka sorti d'hyperespace dans un système abandonné depuis le début de la guerre des clones. Là, la flotte loyaliste c'était rassemblée en orbite de la quatrième planète du système, la seule habitable : Eredenn Prime. La flotte qui portait toujours son noyau dur de Vénators c'était renforcée d'appareils hétéroclites offerts par les Mandaloriens. L'on y comptait la dizaine de Gozantis offerts pour le transport des Civils et des ressources, les appareils confédérés récupérés deux ans plus tôt, ou encore quelques corvettes Raider "empruntées" à l'Empire. Non loin des appareils d'Ahsoka, croisait la flotte Mandalorienne, bien moins hétéroclite. Elle était composée de croiseurs Keldabes, des appareils aussi gros que des Vénators et tout aussi dangereux. L'escorte de chasseurs Starvipers et Fang rendant la flotte Mandalorienne particulièrement dangereuse. Cette flotte était menée par un des coups de génie de Bo Katann : un destroyer stellaire impérial prototype, bien plus gros que ses congénères, détourné par la chef Mandalorienne. La Togruta se demandait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, comment Bo avait réussi son coup, mais jamais elle n'eut de réponse claire.

Guidés par Maitre Eshuu et Maitre Secura, un des Vénators se posa dans l'ancienne base de la République Galactique sur la planète, escorté de deux Acclamators et de la flottille de Gozantis, les navires déployèrent tous leurs patins sur l'ensemble des trois uniques sites sur la planète. L'occupation d'Eredenn par les loyalistes venait de commencer. Le Kom'rk d'Ahsoka se posa sur une des anciennes plateformes de l'installation, elle en descendit escortée par ses Mandaloriens, ces derniers prirent congé pour rejoindre les leurs qui commençaient à bâtir leur camp un peu en marge de la base principale. Elle rejoignit les Jedis qui étaient en grande discussion au pied d'anciennes fonderies de la République.

« Maitres. » Déclara la Togruta.

« Ahsoka… Je te sens… Changée. » Déclara Aayla.

« J'ai compris beaucoup de vérités, et ai découvert une autre voie. » Répondit seulement Ahsoka.

« Je vois… Et bien, en ton absence. Les Maitres ont pris certaines décisions. »

« J'écoute. »

Les maitres s'avancèrent avec Keelyvine, ils semblaient avoir tous tenu conseil en l'absence de la jeune femme.

« On a tenu conseil et admis une vérité : l'Ordre Jedi est mort. C'est pourquoi nous avons tous décidé d'emprunter des chemins différents et personnels. » Déclara Shaak Ti.

« Je vois… J'imagine que continuer le combat n'est pas dans vos désirs personnels. » Répondit Ahsoka.

« Pas pour tous non. Je vais partir vers Shili, renouer avec nos origines Togruta. Tu devrais venir aussi, cela te ferait le plus grand bien. »

« Je dois m'assurer que tous ces gens soient en sécurité. Mais si j'ai le temps je viendrais maitre Ti, je vous le promets. »

« De notre côté avec Morgan, on doit s'assurer que l'information qu'on possède ne tombe pas entre les mains de l'Empire. On va prendre le cargo Corellien et partir nous cacher. Tu vas être trop souvent au contact de l'ennemi à notre gout… Mettant de ce fait notre mission en danger. » Déclara Qu Rahn.

« Je comprends maitre Rahn. Que la Force soit avec vous. »

« Même si les maitres abandonnent le combat, ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai passé deux ans à te former correctement au sabre laser, et je vais continuer à me battre mais différemment. Je vais chercher d'autres Jedi souhaitant continuer le combat et tenter de te les ramener. » Déclara Keelyvine.

« Merci mon amie. » Répondit Ahsoka.

« Quant à moi, je vais rester avec ces gens. La plupart viennent de Krant et j'ai vécu caché sur leur monde quelques années… Maintenant je vais vivre parmi eux. Mais quand tu partiras, je ne te suivrais pas à la guerre. » Finit par dire Eshuu.

« Et vous, maitre Secura ? » Demanda Ahsoka.

« Je reste. Tu as besoin d'une amie pour te conseiller et t'épauler. » Répondit la Twi'lek. « Mais si tu veux qu'on s'entende bien… Arrête de m'appeler Maitre Secura. »

« Bien, Aayla. » Répondit Ahsoka avant de s'adresser aux maitres. « Que la Force sois avec vous. »

« Avec toi aussi, jeune Tano. »

Les Jedis commencèrent alors à partir, le cargo Corellien emporta aussi Shaak Ti, elle avait vu avec les maitres Katarn et Rahn pour qu'ils la déposent. Ahsoka donna un intercepteur Actis à Keelyvine, malgré ses objections au début. Cet appareil étant trop proche des Jedis, elle serait trop facilement repérée, mais la Jedi lui assura que tout irait bien. L'installation sur la nouvelle planète commença, Eshuu raconta à Ahsoka ce qu'était ce lieu. Il s'agissait de l'ancien site de test des Décimators, une arme de la République développée de concert avec les Wookies pour affronter l'alliance séparatiste. La Togruta qui avait vu les chaines d'assemblage sur Krant dans la base séparatiste devina rapidement quel fut le destin de l'arme en question. Elle demanda néanmoins où était produite réellement l'arme, ce fut Kalani qui passait non loin qui lui répondit. Alaris Prime était le centre de production de ces armes. Le général recommanda de reprendre la production de ces chars révolutionnaires quand les infrastructures le permettraient, ils avaient besoin que de peu de ressources et offraient un avantage tactique peu négligeable. Eshuu fut évidement contre, il avait combattu ces horreurs après que le général Tann eu mis la main dessus. Ahsoka ne rendit pas de verdict, déclarant seulement que la question serait mise à l'étude.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, l'ancienne base centrale de la République devint le nouveau bastion des loyalistes. La planète était difficile à vivre, mais rien n'était impossible. Les fermiers s'installèrent dans les deux anciens sites de tests un peu plus bas dans les montagnes et ils nommèrent Suu Lawquane pour les représenter au conseil coloniale qu'Ahsoka venait de mettre en place. Son idée était de tenter une nouvelle forme de politique, plus locale. Voir si la démocratie était encore possible à une ère de tyrannie. Bo Katann reparti avec sa flotte pour les mondes Mandaloriens, mais elle laissa un clan derrière elle en résidents permanents : le clan Wren. Ces derniers avaient décidé de laisser leur bastion familial aux Kryze car Bo avait déclaré que la capitale ne devait être le bastion d'aucun clan, mais le lieu de rencontre de tous les clans. Les Wren devinrent alors les Mandaloriens d'Eredenn, ils ne s'entendaient pas forcément avec les clans qui suivaient Ahsoka, mais la Togruta parvint à garder un équilibre précaire entre les forces.

Les clones de leur côté permirent l'armement rapide des petits villages, le capitaine Gaffa fut celui qui s'illustra le plus, ses ingénieurs mettant rapidement en place une défense plus efficace que celle de Krant qui avait été assemblée à la hâte. Les civils sachant qu'Ahsoka finirait par retourner au front, annoncèrent qu'ils resteraient sur leur nouvelle planète. La Togruta décida alors de laisser des clones derrière quand elle s'en irait pour assurer la protection des civils, même si des Mandaloriens étaient présents, elle préférait en rajouter. Le Lieutenant Knife se proposa avec ce qui restait des clones du corps Nova, la jeune femme accepta et les commandants promurent le clone au grade de capitaine avant de le placer officiellement en charge du contingent d'Eredenn Prime.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent et l'Empire n'avait pas retrouvé leur trace. Echo et Kalani qui scrutaient les communications impériales se rendirent vite compte que la destruction du Mandator et des forces de Cody avait encouragé d'autres mondes à se soulever. L'Empire se retrouvait ralentis dans sa conquête de la bordure extérieure, le sacrifice de tous les braves sur Krant fut alors moins amer. Leur acte héroïque avait servi le plus grand nombre, même si cela n'ôtait pas la douleur de leur départ, au moins le groupe était soulagé de voir qu'ils avaient montré l'exemple. Les choses recommencèrent à bouger quand des clones molestés revinrent de patrouille. Quelque chose dans les forêts agressait les hommes, et les renvoyait en piteux état. Gregor inspecta les blessures de la seconde patrouille avant que Drift ne les pris en charge, et il courut pour informer Ahsoka.

« Générale ! On a un problème ! » Déclara le clone qui s'approchait d'elle et d'Eshuu.

« Je t'écoute Gregor. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ce genre de coups portés, c'est du Teräs Kasi. Et avant d'y penser, j'ai déjà parlé aux Mandaloriens, les clones ont tous été agressés en dehors de leurs zones de patrouilles. »

« Pensez vous à d'autres Mandaloriens capitaine ? Des loyaux à l'empire ? » Demanda Eshuu.

« Non monsieur, rien ne me permet de le penser. Par contre, les commandos clones sont formés au Teräs Kasi. »

Ahsoka réfléchi, la perspective de clone commando chassant ses hommes lui déplaisait fortement. Elle connaissait les capacités martiales de Gregor, et elle n'avait pas réellement envie qu'un autre comme lui s'en prenne à ses gars. Elle appela Blitz pour qu'il vienne avec un peloton d'ARC et elle se mis en chasse du commando de la forêt.

La battue fut compliquée, malgré leur force, les ARC tombèrent dans plusieurs embuscades, ce qu'ils finirent par appeler : "le fantôme de la forêt", était redoutable. Il tendait des pièges parfaitement minutés, mais Gregor identifia l'un de ses points faibles. Tous les pièges étaient conçus pour être tendus par une équipe de quatre, là où le capitaine avait appris à remplacer les membres de son commando par des ARC, ou à travailler seul. Ce commando ne semblait pas avoir pris le pli, le capitaine dressa rapidement la liste des points forts et faibles et identifia un sniper. Il ne cherchait pas à tuer les clones, ce qui mis de côté l'hypothèse que c'était un Impérial. Ils trouvèrent au détour d'une clairière un vieux chasseur V-Wing crashé, le soldat devait être là depuis un moment. Prisonnier de ces montagnes peu hospitalières. Gregor finit par repérer le soldat, mais il prit un tir de sniper qui abaissa le bouclier individuel de son armure. Ahsoka bondit alors pour attraper le clone, la lame violette de son sabre laser allumée sous sa gorge. Le soldat avait une armure de commando avec des peintures rouges.

« Pas un pas de plus ! Qui es-tu ? »

« Un clone qui s'est enfuis après avoir été laissé pour mort et lors de l'exécution de l'ordre soixante-six. Tu es venue te venger Jedi ? Dans ce cas on devrait faire équipe pour éliminer les impériaux avant.

« Ces clones sont avec moi. Je suis Ahsoka Tano, on combat l'Empire. »

Le clone retira son casque et fixa la Togruta. « Alors appelez moi Sev, mon général. Je suis un commando de l'escouade Delta. »

Ahsoka sourit et lui indiqua de la suivre. Sev raconta toute son histoire jusqu'à sa fuite et sa vie dans les forêts d'Eredenn. Puis il rejoint le mouvement d'Ahsoka, l'expertise d'un vétéran comme lui rendait plus simple la prochaine étape : porter un coup majeur à l'Empire.


	23. Foyer : Shili

Elle avait mis un an à venir, mais Ahsoka était venue voir Shaak Ti. Durant l'année écoulée, elle avait été extrêmement occupée, les plans de bataille contre l'empire changeant constamment. Le coup d'éclat sur Krant ayant provoqué des révoltes ouvertes sur de nombreux mondes frontaliers de l'Empire, ils durent sévir. C'est là que des subordonnés directs du Moff Tarkin purent se faire connaitre, tels que le Capitaine Daala ou encore le Moff Kaine. L'oppression qu'ils firent subir aux mondes se soulevant fut telle que l'Empire dut consolider ses frontières et sécuriser les routes menant vers les mondes sous contrôle impérial. Cette stratégie défensive imposée à l'Empire par la révolte soudaine de dizaines de planètes fit sérieusement douter l'Empereur de l'efficacité de son administration, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Ahsoka qui souriait à chaque transmission interceptée. Elle avait aussi pris le temps de remanier son armée en trois grands bataillons, chacun sous les ordres d'un des Clones commandant, les capitaines ne dirigeant désormais que des sections de ces grands bataillons. Simplification qui rendit le commandement bien plus efficace dans son groupe, ils avaient continué leurs attaques guérilla bien sûr, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant afin de ne pas mettre en danger Eredenn Prime. A dire vrai, c'était la situation Mandalorienne qui l'inquiétait le plus, Mandalore était plus proche qu'eux des territoires impériaux et Ahsoka avait entendu des rumeurs sur l'accélération de projets visant à construire des Destroyers plus gros encore que le prototype que Bo a volé. Bien sur l'Empire gâchait ses ressources en bâtissant ce genre d'appareils aux détriments de Destroyers plus conventionnels, mais ce n'était pas la Togruta qui allait s'en plaindre. Puis environ un mois plus tôt, alors que la situation commençait à se stabiliser, elle décida de finir par accepter l'invitation de Shaak Ti d'aller se ressourcer sur Shili.

Bien qu'elle fût très sceptique en arrivant, elle du finir par admettre que ça lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Au début elle avait eu du mal à porter des tenues plus traditionnelles de son peuple, il fallait dire aussi que ça se résumais à deux morceaux de tissus passés verticalement qui couvrent à peine sa poitrine et un pagne. Elle n'avait rien porté d'aussi léger depuis ses quinze ans, et encore à l'époque elle avait un pantalon. Après trois jours d'adaptation au fait d'être si peu couverte, elle finit par réellement commencer à se ressourcer au fil des méditations avec l'ancien Maitre Jedi. Shaak Ti était vêtue comme elle depuis qu'elle vivait sur Shili, les deux Togruta firent qu'un avec la nature les entourant, aucun prédateur ne venant déranger des membres de cette espèce maitrisant la Force. Ahsoka pu enfin se confier sur tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis la trahison de Barriss et son exclusion de l'ordre Jedi. Shaak l'écouta au fil des séances et compris peu à peu le mal-être qu'avait Ahsoka depuis quatre ans, le passage sur la mort de Rex fut à nouveau le plus dur à évoquer. La jeune Togruta se sentait toujours coupable de la mort de son ami, les sentiments qui l'unissait à lui étaient puissants et elle avait peur de ressentir à nouveau quelque chose de similaire. Shaak la rassura en lui expliquant que les Togruta étaient par nature sensibles à ces choses-là, d'où le besoin régulier de venir se ressourcer sur Shili, leur manière d'écouter le monde via leurs Montrals leur permettant de communiquer entre eux sans la parole les rendait naturellement prédisposés à de l'attachement, même envers d'autres espèces. Mais ils n'étaient pas au point des Zeltrons ou des Echanis pour qui les émotions fortes sont un fardeau. Elle lui montra comment communiquer de la sorte, ainsi qu'avec ses Lekkus, ce qui lui sera très utile avec Aayla. Togruta et Twi'leks étant cousins, la communication via Lekkus est possible. Ahsoka gardait quand même son esprit fermé à l'idée d'avoir à nouveau des sentiments, même si pour Rex c'était fraternel, elle n'osait imaginer si un jour elle venait à aimer quelqu'un et qu'elle le perdait. Shaak Ti qui la trouvait bien renseignée sur le sujet posa de nombreuses questions, la jeune femme finit par révéler ce qu'elle avait découvert à propos d'Anakin. L'ancienne maitre du conseil ne parut pas plus surpris que ça, elle se doutait qu'Anakin Skywalker avait enfreint la loi des Jedis à ce propos, mais elle ignorait qu'il était allé aussi loin. Elle aurait préféré qu'il en parle, même si elle ne dit jamais pourquoi malgré les questions incessantes d'Ahsoka.

Alors qu'elles revenaient de leurs méditations un soir, Ahsoka abandonna Shaak pour aller se baigner dans un des lacs non loin. Elle savait que dans cette zone, les chasseurs mâles ne venaient jamais, c'était un lieu réservé aux femmes. Elle se dévêtit et entra dans le lac qui était naturellement chauffé par une source proche, se prélassant et oubliant pendant quelques instants ses soucis et douleurs causées par les journées entières dans la même posture à méditer, elle s'abandonna à une petite sieste. Sieste qui fut interrompue par son Holocom. Elle sorti le buste de l'eau pour l'attraper et répondre, c'était Aayla et Fives qui l'appelait, elle répondit encore un peu dans le coltar.

« Tu te met au naturisme ? » Plaisanta la Twi'lek en voyant Ahsoka.

« Mhhh… Ha… » Elle sortit de l'eau pour s'envelopper dans sa cape.

« Moi j'aimais bien. » Commenta Fives en souriant.

« Fives, je vais te botter le cul en rentrant. » Répondit la Togruta.

« Quand vous voulez, générale. » Ricana le clone.

« Et si on revenait aux choses sérieuses les enfants ? » Déclara Aayla.

« En effet, que me vaut cet appel ? »

« Il y a du remue-ménage dans l'Empire. Un monde relativement important est en passe de se soulever. On s'est dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser. » Déclara Fives.

« Effectivement ça m'intéresse. Je repartirais demain. Aayla, met les clones sur le pied de guerre pour mon arrivée. »

« C'est comme si c'était fait. »

« Merci à vous deux. A demain. »

Ahsoka raccrocha et retourna dans son bain après avoir lâché sa cape. Elle maudit sa sieste pour avoir apparu seins nus devant Fives. Le commandant était devenu un sacré coureur de jupons sur Eredenn, et elle préférait éviter qu'il lui courre après. Un effet secondaire du libre arbitre des clones pensa-t-elle, ils étaient libres d'être ce qu'ils voulaient et parfois le résultat était surprenant. Shaak Ti la rejoignis pour se glisser elle aussi dans le lac, elle regarda les traces d'herbe sur le Lekku arrière de la jeune femme.

« J'en connais une qui a dormi. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Comme hier et avant-hier. » Répondit Ahsoka.

« Je sens que quelque chose te tracasse. »

« Aayla et Fives viennent de m'appeler. Une planète est en train de se soulever et les clones veulent aller aider les insurgés. Au vu du ton de Fives ça lui tient à cœur. »

« Je vois… Mais il n'y a pas que ça. »

« J'ai peur d'une seconde Krant. » Finit par avouer Ahsoka.

« Ne t'en fait pas ma jeune amie, depuis ton arrivée sur Eredenn j'ai senti ton changement dans la Force. Tu es plus puissante que tu ne l'as jamais été. Et au cours de l'année écoulée tu as aussi gagné en maturité. Tu arriveras à diriger tes hommes vers la victoire que vous voulez. »

La jeune femme sourit et ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de rester à côté de Shaak Ti, les deux femmes savourant cette eau naturellement chaude pour se détendre. Ahsoka avait bien sur des doutes, mais elle n'en fit pas part à l'ancien Maitre pour éviter de repartir dans un débat rhétorique. Le lendemain avant de partir, elle s'arrêta au tatoueur du village pour se faire tatouer quelque chose de très spécial à l'épaule : "Rex, vod par vurel" (Rex, Frère à jamais), puis elle reparti de son monde natal. Prenant son envol vers Eredenn Prime et vers une bataille qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru mener.


	24. Foyer : Dathomir

Dathomir, foyer de Maul depuis son exil de Mandalore où il est revenu auprès du clan des frères de la nuit. Il fut surpris la première année de son exil par des Mandaloriens qui avaient décidé de le chercher. Ces guerriers du clan Kast, étaient d'un clan très mineur de la Death Watch. Ils étaient menés par Rook Kast, une femme qui ne jurait que par Maul. Ce qui faisait d'eux des fanatiques de l'ancien Sith et des armes redoutables entre ses mains. Ils avaient refusé de suivre la nouvelle Manda'lor qu'ils trouvaient bien trop proche des Jedis, les ennemis naturels des Mandaloriens. Le père Viscus, chef des frères de la nuit eu beaucoup de mal à accepter que ces guerriers venus d'ailleurs aient un foyer permanent sur Dathomir, mais au fil des mois il finit par les accepter. Lui aussi ayant une allégeance à Maul, ils décidèrent d'aller nettoyer l'ancien foyer des sœurs de la nuit environ un an après le retour de l'ancien Sith sur leur monde. Ils furent surpris de trouver une sorcière qui avait décidé de redonner vie au clan antique, Sira Ves était son nom. La sorcière au début se montra hostile à Maul et ses sbires, mais l'ancien Sith lui démontra sa force au cours d'un duel où elle manqua de perdre la vie. Elle s'agenouilla alors devant lui, et jura de mettre les nouvelles sœurs de la nuit à son service. Au fil des mois, l'ancien Sith avait gagné en puissance à nouveau sur son monde natal, suffisamment pour attirer l'attention de généticiens. Ces derniers n'eurent qu'une commande de Maul, un clone de lui-même permettant de reconstruire la partie basse de son corps qu'il pourrait se faire greffer. Leur prix fut simple : ils voulaient travailler sur la structure génétique des Dathomiris, Maul leur indiqua Ves qui se porta volontaire pour les expériences. Cette dernière porta alors sa fille qui était un clone d'elle-même. Maul de son côté reçu la greffe tant convoitée, il était à nouveau de chair et de sang. Une fois les expériences terminées et afin de garantir le secret de son existence, il ordonna au clan Kast de massacrer l'équipe de généticiens. Les Mandaloriens hésitèrent au début, mais après trois ans de travail auprès de Maul, ils furent tous massacrés sans la moindre pitié, ils apprirent malgré eux à ne jamais faire confiance à un Sith. L'ancien seigneur recommença à construire son cartel criminel, engageant une jeune femme avide de pouvoir et de richesses sous ses ordres : Ritdev Suttsino, cette rouquine aussi habile avec les mots qu'avec des blasters s'avéra très rapidement une figure de proue particulièrement efficace pour le nouveau collectif des ombres, elle opérait toujours à l'extérieur de Dathomir. Là où elle ne pourrait pas représenter un danger pour Maul par ses opérations. Les Mandaloriens ne se déplaçant qu'en cas de besoin d'une réelle force brute. Maul pris ensuite sous son aile la jeune Rave, la petite de Sira Ves pour la former aux arts de la Force et du côté obscur, mais il s'avéra bien vite que la gamine n'en faisait qu'a sa tête et qu'elle n'écoutait que sa mère. L'ancien Sith se mis alors en quête d'un nouvel apprenti, quelqu'un qui pourrait lui succéder à la tête de son collectif le jour où il finirait par mourir. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il se faisait vieux. Même avec sa greffe lui permettant de retrouver sa force d'antan, il n'avait plus la fougue qu'il avait sur Naboo, ou même pendant la guerre des clones. Il savait aussi qu'il avait une dette envers la jeune Tano, au vu de tout ce qu'il avait entendu d'elle pendant les quatre dernières années, il se doutait qu'elle allait se servir de lui au moment opportun, autant se préparer et payer cette dette pour passer aux choses sérieuses : Kenobi. Il nourrissait toujours sa haine contre lui et son désir de vengeance, et il comptait bien l'assouvir un jour où l'autre.

Il l'ignorait encore, mais la chance était en train de lui sourire. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, un chasseur Actis-II venait de se poser. Keelyvine Reus qui avait senti des présences dans la Force sur ce monde obscur était venue en quête de Jedis. Elle avait pris pour habitude de fouiller des mondes morts ou obscur pour trouver des Jedis, il était bien plus facile pour eux de s'y cacher au vu de la Force sombre dominante dans la Galaxie. Elle progressait entre les branchages, mais cette fois elle avait fait preuve de négligence. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais un autre intercepteur Actis s'était posé plus tôt sur la planète. Elle se dirigeait tout droit dans un piège tendu par le jouet de Vador : Barriss Offee. La Miriallanne l'observait évoluer en bas des arbres en souriant, sa proie venait se jeter dans sa gueule. Ici sur ce monde obscur elle avait laissé croire qu'un Jedi se cachait en utilisant un vieil holocron qu'elle avait trouvé. Quand Keelyvine ramassa l'artefact, elle comprit alors qu'elle avait été dupée, elle alluma un de ses sabres.

« Qui que tu sois, montre-toi ! Je sais que tu m'observe ! » Tonna la Jedi.

Barriss ne se fit pas prier, elle alluma l'ancien sabre de Dooku et bondit depuis les hauteurs sur la Jedi qui l'esquiva au dernier moment. Keelyvine fut prise d'horreur en reconnaissant Barriss Offee, cette dernière retirait son manteau pour être plus libre de se combattre le chevalier. Reus n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la traitresse de l'Ordre s'était enfoncée encore plus loin dans les ténèbres, elle qui croyait qu'il y avait encore un espoir de rédemption, elle se rendit compte que non en voyant les yeux jaunis par la haine de la jeune femme. Elle porta l'attention au sabre qu'avait Barriss.

« Encore ce sabre ? Tu l'as pris sur le cadavre de l'acolyte de Vador sur Saleucami je suppose. » Déclara Keelyvine.

« En effet, quel dommage qu'on se sois ratées. Mais je peux enfin me rattraper. » Répondit Barriss en souriant. « Mais j'ai une question… Pourquoi ce sabre est-il si important à tes yeux ? »

« C'était celui de mon maitre. Et tout Sith qu'il est devenu, je ne te laisserais pas profaner la mémoire de celui qu'il était avant ça. »

Barris sourit, c'était inespéré. La Jedi qu'elle avait loupé sur Saleucami était en réalité la dernière padawan de Dooku. Elle se mit en posture Makashi pour la narguer, elle avait beaucoup entendu parler de cette femme qui se faisait pourtant discrète au temple, et elle savait que c'était une bonne bretteuse, néanmoins elle savait aussi qu'elle se laissait facilement emporter. Le duel entre les deux femmes commença, Keelyvine fut surprise de la maitrise du sabre laser de la jeune Miriallanne, elle comprit rapidement qu'elle avait dut être entrainée par quelqu'un d'autre au cours des dernières années. Puis elle reconnu le style de combat d'Anakin Skywalker quand Barriss changea de forme, la Jedi décida alors de passer aux choses sérieuses et alluma son second sabre laser. Un combat sans merci s'engagea alors entre les deux femmes, les lames virevoltant et s'écrasant les unes contre les autres. La vitesse et la férocité du combat était telle que la forêt y perdit quelques arbres. Barriss la repoussa jusqu'à son chasseur afin de le détruire sous ses yeux avec un éclair envoyé dans les réacteurs, l'ex padawan lu la colère apparaitre sur le visage de la Jedi et elle s'en délectait. Le combat redoubla de violence, Keelyvine frôlait le côté obscur et elle le savait, mais elle se dit qu'elle irait se ressourcer ensuite auprès de Shaak Ti comme six mois plus tôt quand elle avait croisé l'inquisiteur Maw, ce dernier l'ayant par ailleurs battue et contrainte au repli. Barriss ne cédait pas de terrain à Keelyvine, leur affrontement avait finit par attirer l'attention de Maul qui resta dans les hauteurs pour observer avec deux frères et deux sœurs de la nuit.

L'ancien Sith sentait la rage qui animais Barriss, mais il sentait aussi qu'elle était artificielle. Cette jeune femme était droguée, a quelque chose de puissant pour la rendre aussi dépendante de ses émotions. Il sonda aussi le cœur de la Jedi, elle n'était pas aussi pure qu'il l'aurait cru, les germes du côté obscur étaient présents mais elle refusait d'y faire appel. Il observa le duel entre les deux, se disant que l'une d'elles ferait une parfaite apprentie.

Le duel gagna en intensité, jusqu'à une parade de Barriss. Elle bloquait les deux sabres de Keelyvine avec la lame de Dooku. Devant cette impasse elle saisit le sabre qu'elle gardait à l'arrière de sa ceinture et tenta de l'allumer pour poignarder la Jedi. Cette dernière senti la manœuvre et fit une manœuvre pour d'écarter vivement, mais trop tard. Une partie de la lame venait de pénétrer ses chairs, son ventre lui faisait atrocement mal, le trou et la brulure l'affaiblissant. Elle savait que des points vitaux avaient été touchés. Elle lâcha son sabre gauche pour se tenir le flanc où elle avait été touchée et fut prise d'horreur en voyant le second sabre, malgré les modifications de Barriss il était toujours reconnaissable.

« Ahsoka… Tu l'as tuée… » Souffla-t-elle péniblement.

« Oui, d'une mort lente et douloureuse. » Menti Barriss en souriant.

« Alors… Elle sera vengée aujourd'hui… »

Keelyvine malgré la douleur attaqua de nouveau, elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'effondrer, mais elle comptait emporter la Miriallanne avec elle. Barriss qui avait pris la confiance ne vit pas le coup venir et le sabre de la Jedi lui trancha le bras gauche qui tenait le sabre d'Ahsoka. La Miriallanne hurla de douleur, tenant encore le sabre de Dooku de son bras valide elle fixait avec haine la Jedi. Cette catin venait d'oser la mutiler, seul Vador en a le droit ! Lui seul peut la détruire à sa guise ! Les bénéfices sont tellement bons qu'elle en atteint l'extase à chaque fois. Mais cette fois, c'était une Jedi qui avait osé mutiler son corps et non le seigneur Sith qui lui donne tant de bonnes choses. Elle hurla et se jeta contre elle, Keelyvine se préparait à parer mais la douleur recommençait à se faire sentir. Barriss perdit aussi en élan à cause de son bras tranché, la douleur lui faisant aussi perdre ses forces en plus de sa raison. C'est à ce moment précis que Maul décida d'intervenir, furtivement il ramassa le sabre de Keelyvine et l'alluma dans le dos de la Jedi. La lame verte jaillis de sa poitrine, la tuant sur le coup. Elle mourut sur Dathomir persuadée qu'Ahsoka, la dernière et meilleure élève qu'elle ai eu, avait été tuée des mains de sa meilleure amie. Barriss hurla en voyant la Jedi s'effondrer, et encore plus en voyant l'assassin qui prenait le second sabre en main.

« Elle était à moi ! Elle a osé violer l'inviolable ! Elle a osé me mutiler à la place de mon seigneur ! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Dors mon enfant. » Dit simplement Maul.

Il usa de sorcellerie que Ves lui avait appris pour atteindre l'esprit fragile de Barriss et la faire sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle se réveilla plus tard sur une table en pierre, elle était nue et attachée. Elle devint comme folle en regardant l'ancien Sith à côté d'elle, la colère était telle qu'elle n'arrivait à sortir aucun mot. Maul s'approcha d'elle en compagnie de Ves, elle essaya de mordre la sorcière quand elle passait ses mains non loin de sa tête.

« Elle est en état de manque. » Déclara Sira.

« En manque de quoi ? » Demanda le Sith.

« C'est ce que j'essaie de déterminer. Mais il semblerait que des substances aient été utilisées pour créer une sorte d'addiction au côté obscur. »

« Le côté obscur n'est pas une drogue. Qui a osé pervertir la Force de cette manière ? » Tonna Maul.

« L'Empire je dirais… Ha voilà, il reste de l'épice dans son organisme, sous sa forme la plus pure. Rien qu'un bassin de purification ne puisse guérir. »

« Et si on la guérit, elle restera un terreau fertile ? »

« Oui, son esprit est brisé. Libre à vous de le reconstruire comme vous le souhaitez, seigneur. »

Sira Ves l'endormit à nouveau et la conduisit jusqu'à un des bassins de sorcellerie de l'enclave, puis elle initia le rituel pour rendre son esprit à Barriss Offee. Elle se rendit compte au cours de celui-ci combien la jeune femme avait été ravagée. Autant physiquement que mentalement, son corps était meurtri par de nombreuses cicatrices, elle portait même des traces de viols répétés. Quant à son esprit, il avait volé en éclat bien avant qu'elle ne pose le pied sur Dathomir, elle se rendit compte que Vador n'était pas l'unique responsable. Les acolytes de ce dernier l'étaient aussi, en particulier la Twi'lek qui lui faisait subir toutes sorte de sévices, poussant toujours plus loin les limites afin de voir quand la Miriallanne craquerais vraiment. Elle eu une moue de dégout, tout le monde sais que les sœurs de la nuit ne sont pas des enfants de cœur et des adeptes du côté obscur, mais ce qu'avait subit cette jeune femme dépassait largement tous ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Quand Barriss ressorti du bassin, elle fut habillée par les sœurs pendant que la mère la maintenait en lévitation. Elles lui mirent une tunique noire ouverte sur le devant et dans le dos, ainsi qu'un pantalon et des bottes. Elles ajoutèrent une ceinture prévue pour des sabres laser, mais gardèrent les armes de côté. Puis elles la couchèrent sur son lit de pierre, attendant qu'elle se réveille.

Maul restait aussi dans un coin de la pièce, observant la jeune Jedi Déchue. Ves lui avait fait un rapport sur tout ce qu'elle avait subi, il était bien sur moins dégouté que la sœur de la nuit. Pour les Siths, toute vie est inférieure à eux, il était donc logique que les Siths lui aient fait subir ça. Mais maintenant qu'il avait embrassé une vision plus proche de celle des Dathomiris, il sentait tout de même un malaise en lui. Son maitre qu'il avait vénéré, Dark Sidious était tombé bien bas pour laisser de genre de choses exister. Ou est-ce que ça existait déjà avant et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ? Quand Barris se réveilla elle toussa, elle chercha ensuite ses sabres qui n'étaient pas à sa ceinture puis elle regarda Maul qu'elle foudroya du regard.

« Que me veux tu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Uniquement ton bien, jeune fille. » Déclara Maul de sa voix calme.

« Tu vas être comme Vador… Je sais qui tu es… Dark Maul. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Autrefois Dark, maintenant juste Maul. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait… Tout ce que ses acolytes m'ont fait subir… Ils m'ont ravagée… Ils m'ont… » Elle ne put finir sa phrase, des larmes commençant à couler.

« Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait. La mère Sira Ves m'a raconté ce qu'elle a vu dans ton esprit. Telle n'est pas la voie des Siths. » Répondit l'ancien Sith, toujours aussi calme.

« Je ne suis pas une Sith ! » Hurla-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Moi non plus. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas sauvée de cette prison mentale et physique. »

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Que je devienne le jouet de vos sœurs ? »

« Que tu deviennes mon apprentie. Je sens le côté obscur en toi, jeune fille. Tu ne peux pas le nier. Rejoins-moi et je te montrerais une autre facette de la Force. Une facette que les Jedis ne t'aurais jamais appris, et que Vador ne t'aurais jamais montrée. »

Elle réfléchit, mais rien que de fermer les yeux lui remontrais le visage sadique d'Illiv alors qu'elle lui faisait subir des sévices insoutenables, Antinnis qui testait ses nouvelles drogues à base d'Epice sur elle, ou encore Vador qui la torturait autant qu'il l'entrainait. Elle se dit que ce Zabrak ne pourrait pas être pire qu'eux, et qu'au point ou elle en était, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Espérant presque que Maul la tue au premier échec, elle rassembla le peu de forces qu'elle avait pour se lever et aller s'agenouiller devant l'ancien Sith.

« Je m'en remet à votre enseignement… Maitre… » Dit-elle la tête inclinée.

« Relève toi, mon apprentie. Marchons un peu. »

Maul se leva et attendit que la jeune femme soit derrière lui. Il lui montra alors tout son complexe fièrement, elle avait toujours le visage marqué par tout ce qu'elle avait subi, mais en voyant celui des sœurs et des frères presque compatissants, elle regagna un peu d'espoir. Peut-être que tous les utilisateurs du côté obscur ne sont pas des monstres finalement ? Pensa-t-elle. Elle entama alors sa nouvelle vie en tant qu'apprentie de Maul, dans ce nouveau foyer qu'est Dathomir. Ses sabres finirent par lui être rendus sur ordre du Sith qui commença à l'évaluer avant de l'entrainer sérieusement.


	25. Foyer : Révolte

Dans sa cabine à bord du Rex, le navire de commandement Loyaliste rebaptisé en l'honneur du commandant tombé sur Krant, Ahsoka était en train de dormir avant le lourd briefing à venir. Le navire avait déjà décollé et attendait juste les ordres avec le reste de la flotte. Le sommeil de la Togruta n'était pas de tout repos, elle vit à travers la Force un combat entre d'obscures entités, sans pour autant arriver à voir qui se battait. Elle avait ressenti la mort de Keelyvine à travers la Force, elle se doutait que les impériaux avaient finis par la trouver et qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée faire. Mais quand son rêve lui montra un visage, elle refusait d'y croire. Elle s'éveilla brusquement, en sueur et haletante.

« Barriss… Qu'es-tu devenue ? »

Aayla accourra dans les quartiers, depuis son passage sur Dagobah, à chaque insomnie Ahsoka a pour mauvaise habitude de faire trembler l'étage avec de la télékinésie utilisée inconsciemment. Elle entra sans frapper dans les quartiers de la jeune femme et la retrouva en sueur, assise sur le bord de son lit, se tenant la tête dans les mains. La Twi'lek s'assied à côté d'elle et commença à la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Encore un mauvais rêve ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui… Je pensais que me ressourcer sur Shili m'aiderais à les bloquer… Mais rien à faire. Depuis que ma connexion à la Force est plus forte, j'ai énormément de mal à faire une nuit complète… » Répondit Ahsoka.

« Qu'as-tu vu cette fois ? » Demanda son amie.

« Barriss… Elle est vivante, et elle a tué Keelyvine… »

« On aurait dû envoyer les ARC la récupérer tant qu'on le pouvait encore. »

« Ça n'aurait rien changé, Fives et Hound ont rapporté qu'elle s'était évadée pendant l'Ordre soixante-six… L'empire a dû la rattraper et la faire totalement basculer. »

« Elle avait déjà basculé avant, de ce que je sais. »

« Il restait encore du bon en elle… Malgré toute ma colère contre elle, je l'ai senti… J'espère juste qu'elle en a encore… »

Aayla resta aux côté d'Ahsoka, elle avait compris au cours de l'année écoulée que ses rêves liés à la Force la fatiguaient énormément mentalement. Au final se fut la Twi'lek qui passa une nuit blanche à veiller sur son amie. Elle savait qu'Ahsoka allais la rabrouer au matin, qu'elles étaient trop proches et qu'elle refusait de vivre une seconde fois ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Rex, mais la Twi'lek n'en avait rien à faire. Elle voyait une amie en détresse, une amie plus jeune qu'elle et qui portait un fardeau bien plus grand que le siens, même si cette dernière l'avait nommée commandant en second dans le cas où elle deviendrait incapable d'assumer le commandement.

Sur Coruscant, le moral était loin d'être au beau fixe, depuis un an Vador avait repris l'ascendant sur les Inquisiteurs et tout l'Empire en était témoin. Le seigneur Sith n'hésitait pas à éliminer ceux qu'il soupçonnait de trahison, y compris dans leurs propres rangs. Seuls les protégés de l'Empereur étaient à l'abri de sa furie, mais l'absence de nouvelles de son dernier jouet n'allait pas en sa faveur. Arden Lyn, une femme brune qui était devenue la maitresse des Mains de l'Empereur, ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer, à la cour de l'Empereur lui-même qui venait de se réunir pour une situation de crise.

Le grand vizir impérial et chef du gouvernement, Mas Ameda était présent, ainsi qu'Arden Lyn, le grand Moff Tarkin et Jerec. Un nouveau venu avait aussi fait son entrée : un Chiss, ce dernier avait été découvert en lisière des régions inconnues trois ans plus tôt, et en un temps record il s'était hissé à la tête de l'armée Impériale, le grand amiral Thrawn. L'Empereur qui a l'origine en voulait douze, a revu ses positions devant les exploits du Chiss, il l'a nommé seul à ce poste et l'avait chargé de la coordination des flottes n'étant pas sous la juridiction directe des Moffs ou des utilisateurs de la Force. Le premier ministre Kaminien, Lama Su, qui avait été invité à la cour s'avançait prudemment. Il connaissait la férocité des Siths, et l'Empire n'avait plus autant besoin de son monde depuis l'intégration des conscrits à l'armée. Il s'inclina devant les dirigeants de l'Empire.

« Premier Ministre Lama Su, vous pouvez parler. » Déclara Mas Ameda.

« Majesté… Mes seigneurs… Une rébellion est actuellement en cours sur Kamino. Taun We, ma fidèle administratrice c'est révolté contre l'administration impériale et a produit en secret des clones visant à renverser l'Empire. »

« Voila qui est fâcheux. N'avais-je pas dit que nous devions nous débarrasser des clones ? Ou du moins les produire uniquement sur Coruscant ? » Déclara Tarkin.

« Les clones obtiennent néanmoins de meilleurs résultats que les conscrits impériaux. » Commenta Thrawn.

« Grand Amiral, si j'ai besoin de l'un de vos commentaires instructifs ou de l'une de vos analyses ho combien éclairée, je vous ferais signe. »

« Silence ! » Cria Ameda. « Sa majesté va parler. »

« Voila qui est en effet très fâcheux… En particulier depuis le vaccin dont les clones de Coruscant bénéficient. » Déclara l'Empereur. « Grand Moff, Grand Amiral, j'ai entendu vos complaintes. Seigneur Vador, montrez ce que cet échec coute. »

« Oui Maitre. »

Sans se faire prier, Dark Vador décapita Lama Su sur place. Le premier ministre de Kamino venait de payer très cher son erreur envers l'Empire d'avoir laissé une Rébellion grandir sur le monde natal d'une partie de l'armée impériale.

« Amiral Thrawn, faites le nécessaire pour reprendre Kamino. »

« A vos ordres mon empereur. Je vais envoyer l'amiral Coburn, il connait très bien les installations. Ainsi que le capitaine Pellaeon de mon navire personnel, son expertise tactique et son sens du devoir envers l'Empire font de lui un des meilleurs tacticiens dont Coburn pourrait rêver. J'imagine que le commandant Bacara les accompagnera. »

« Bien vu, Grand Amiral. Arden ? » Questionna l'Empereur.

« Au vu des résultats obtenus par les acolytes de Vador et l'Inquisition, je vais déployer une de mes mains afin de garantir que vos intérêts sont respectés votre majesté. La jeune Silk me semble toute indiquée pour une telle mission. »

« Bien, faites ainsi. Seigneur Vador, Seigneur Jerec, je compte sur vous pour ne pas interférer. Vos petits jeux, bien qu'amusants ne doivent pas interférer avec le travail de mes Mains. »

La cour s'inclina devant l'Empereur et se retira. Vador reparti à sa chasse aux rebelles, étant donné que l'Empereur confiait Kamino à d'autres. Il pouvait s'occuper sereinement de ses autres cibles. Jerec de son côté s'en alla vers Korriban, il avait quelques petites choses à y découvrir. Le reste des officiers mis en place la stratégie pour reprendre Kamino, même s'ils se doutaient que ce ne serait pas simple.

A bord du Rex, Ahsoka qui était réveillée, se tenait sur la passerelle avec les autres commandants. Le travail de refonte de son armée avait porté ses fruits, ils étaient désormais mieux coordonnés. Néanmoins elle préféra diviser ses forces, depuis que les navires de guerre avaient déposé leurs ressources sur Eredenn, ils étaient réellement redevenus des navires de guerre.

« Bien, le commandant Bly restera ici avec un Vénator, deux Acclamators et les Gozantis. Afin de protéger les navires de ressources que nous n'avons toujours pas vidés. » Déclara Ahsoka.

« On a un plan ? » Demanda Wolffe.

« Pas le meilleur mais c'est tout ce qu'on a. On va attendre que l'Empire sois en orbite de Kamino afin de les attaquer par l'arrière. Cela nécessitera des éclaireurs. Un boulot pour le Raider de Razoe. Ensuite on les attaque par l'arrière afin de les prendre de vitesse, Gregor, tu descendras avec ton Raider vers Tipoca City et tu sécuriseras la chambre des ADN. Blitz descendra ensuite avec ses Raiders pour sécuriser un bloc de hangars pour le gros des troupes. »

« Un bon début… Et nous ? » Demanda Fives.

« Une fois que Blitz a sécurisé les hangars, Wolffe y débarquera ses hommes pour reprendre la ville de l'intérieur, pendant qu'on enverra la force de débarquement principale vers les plateformes. Si on la joue bien, on devrait réussir à tenir la ville. Echo ? Tu as du neuf ? »

« Oui générale, ils envoient l'amiral Coburn pour reprendre Kamino. »

« Aie… » Commenta Wolffe.

« Autre chose ? »

« On sais que Coburn se déplace en permanence avec le commandant Bacara, c'est un fait prouvé par quelques batailles contre des foyers de soulèvement. J'ai aussi noté un ordre de transfert temporaire pour le Rétribution, le navire de Coburn. »

« Qui ? »

« Le capitaine Gilad Pellaeon. »

« Double Aie… » Commenta cette fois Ahsoka.

« Chef ? » Demanda Akoz.

« Le capitaine Pellaeon est un des meilleurs stratèges de la République que j'ai connus. Et il était très apprécié des clones… »

« Mes droïdes se tiennent prêts pour surprendre l'ennemi au besoin. » Ajouta Kalani.

« Alors on va les utiliser. Les droïdes sont l'élément de surprise qu'ils ne verront pas venir de vaisseaux comme les nôtres. Messieurs, en avant, allons reprendre Kamino à l'Empire et soutenir les insurgés. Si tout va bien, demain vous mangerez chez vous. »

Les clones poussèrent un cri guerrier et la flotte se mis en ordre de guerre. Le gros de celle-ci s'assembla autour du Rex, les Raiders se mettant autour du Loup Blanc, le navire de Wolffe, pour l'attaque secondaire. Les Mandaloriens se préparaient à une stratégie de flanquement de l'ennemi. La flotte entière passa ensuite en hyperespace, Ahsoka qui n'avait pas espéré un déploiement aussi rapide de ses forces, se retrouvait un peu dépassée. Mais comme pour l'attaque sur Saleucami, elle ne devait pas le montrer. Cette fois ils n'avaient pas de plan bancal, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils échouent ou qu'ils perdent trop d'hommes. Les clones étaient survoltés à l'idée de reprendre enfin leur monde natal, et c'était surement ce qui allais jouer en sa faveur. De plus la position de Kamino dans la galaxie allait fortement réduire les chances de contrattaque impériale s'ils réussissaient. Où du moins, ils auraient le temps de convenablement s'y préparer. Elle se retira dans ses quartiers pour méditer, elle savait que ce qui les attendaient n'était pas de tout repos et elle se devait d'être prête.


	26. Foyer : Kamino

Orbite de Kamino, le capitaine Razoe avait poussé les moteurs de son appareil pour arriver avant l'Empire. Il s'était stationné en orbite, coupant les systèmes pour dériver en attendant la flotte ennemie. Quand celle-ci arriva, il fut bien surpris, seulement cinq destroyers stellaires, pas d'escorte légère. L'Empire était sûr de remporter une victoire facile, il sourit en se disant que c'est précisément ce qui allait les mener à leur perte. Il envoya le signal code à la Flotte d'Ahsoka qui était encore en chemin : l'empire est là, que la danse commence.

A bord du Retribution, l'amiral Coburn était en plein dialogue houleux avec le commandant Bacara, Pellaeon s'était retiré sur le côté attendant qu'ils aient finis de se prendre la tête. La Main de l'Empereur quant à elle attendait impatiemment que les combats commencent, cette femme mince aux longs cheveux bruns était à l'arrière de la passerelle, elle se retenais d'aller tuer un des deux belligérants pour que le massacre commence enfin. Quand l'engueulade cessa enfin, Bacara allait vers l'arrière de la passerelle. Pellaeon s'avança pour discuter avec l'amiral.

« Il semblerais que vous ne vous appréciez guère. » Commenta le capitaine qui portait la moustache avec une classe digne de l'ancien temps.

« En effet, le commandant Bacara est connu pour sa brutalité au combat. Pour vous donner un exemple, sur Géonosis il est celui qui utilisait des lances flammes. »

« Je vois… Néanmoins, il me semblait bien sûr de lui. Bien que ma présence ait été requise par mon Amiral, a aucun moment je n'ai été sollicité. »

« Vous êtes le reflet de votre amiral mon cher. Comme lui, vous étudiez l'ennemi avant de l'affronter. »

« Comme il le dirait : pour vaincre un ennemi, il faut le connaitre. Pas seulement ses techniques de combat, mais aussi son histoire, sa philosophie et son art. » Répondit Pellaeon, décrochant un petit sourire.

« Et c'est ce qui vous rend aussi efficace, hélas je crains que notre ami Bacara n'accorde que peu d'importance à ces choses-là. Bien, je vais aller placer la flotte en position de blocus, il serait dommage que Bacara n'ait pas son bombardement orbital quand il le demandera… »

« Ce qui m'inquiète c'est l'atout qu'il utilise pour les chambres ADN… Et qu'on a si peu de vaisseaux. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« On envoie des clones attaquer Kamino, n'oublions pas qu'ils ne sont pas des machines. Mais aussi qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autres clones prêts à nous arrêter. Des clones qui ont déjà pris les armes contre nous. »

« Si vous parlez de… »

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les alarmes du pont se mirent à retentir. La flotte d'Ahsoka venait d'arriver, sans le moindre coup de semonce ou avertissement les Vénators de la Togruta ouvraient le feu sur leurs petits frères bien plus volumineux. Profitant de l'effet de surprise pour viser directement les réacteurs. Le Retribution trembla sous les tirs, mais Coburn n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre.

« Manœuvre évasives ! Pivotez de 180° et préparez les batteries principales ! » Ordonna l'amiral Coburn.

Alors que son Destroyer pivotait, il recevait les rapports des autres appareils, Bacara avait lancé son attaque comme prévu, les vaisseaux de débarquement descendant vers Kamino. Coburn pesta, déclarant qu'il aurait pu utiliser le commandant pour mener un abordage de l'ennemi. Puis deux de ses Destroyers furent trop endommagés pour manœuvrer, en pivotant il se retrouva en plein dans la ligne de tir des appareils Mandaloriens qui les attendaient pour les cueillir. La tenaille était parfaite, les Impériaux commençaient à crouler sous les tirs. Coburn ordonna de transférer toute l'énergie des systèmes non essentiels vers les écrans de protection pour sortir de ce guêpier.

« Inutile amiral… Ils utilisent une tenaille à la Yularen. Cette méthode a fait ses preuves pendant la guerre des clones. Ordonnez un abaissement des navires. »

« On descend ? Mais on sera encore plus vulnérables ! »

« Faites moi confiance monsieur. C'est le seul moyen pour nous de les mettre à portée de nos turbolasers et donc de les frapper avant qu'ils n'abattent tous nos Destroyers. »

« Bien c… »

Coburn ne termina pas que la lame d'Aralina Silk lui déchirait les entrailles. Il baissa la tête pour voir cette lame rouge et fut horrifié. Toutes ces années de service pour la République puis l'Empire, réduites à néant par une simple Jedi noire, lui qui était demeuré fidèle à l'Empereur, il se faisait tuer par l'un de ses agents. La lame s'éteignis et l'amiral tomba à terre, le trou béant dans sa poitrine encore fumant. Aralina Silk qui était fière d'elle, fixa Pellaeon.

« Il était trop lent. Faites ce que vous avez à faire, amiral. » Déclara la jeune femme.

« A vos ordres… Madame… » Répondit Pellaeon.

« Je vais aider le petit commandant au sol. Que cette bataille soit bouclée à mon retour. » Déclara-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et partir de la passerelle.

La jeune femme parti et Gilad se retrouva seul au centre de la passerelle. Les hommes étaient un peu affolés, ils servaient tous leur amiral depuis des années. Mais Pellaeon avait une certaine réputation par rapport à son sang-froid. De plus c'était un brillant tacticien qui servait sous les ordres directs du meilleur.

« Quels sont les ordres monsieur ? » Demanda un des enseignes.

« Que nous vaisseaux d'escorte de décalent vers le bas et qu'ils ouvrent le feu avec leurs turbolasers. On va encaisser le gros de la charge, pivotez pour présenter notre ventre. S'ils veulent utiliser les techniques de Yularen contre nous, on va faire de même. »

Il savait bien que cette méthode n'était pas celle de l'amiral qu'il citait, mais celle d'une Padawan qu'il avait côtoyé dans le temps. Il espérait juste que les clones en face ne connaissaient pas aussi celle-là, sa marge de manœuvre était très limitée au vu de la situation. Et bien qu'il étudiât sous lui, il n'était pas Thrawn. Sur le pont du Rex, Ahsoka observa la manœuvre du Retribution. Elle sourit n'en revenant pas de la stratégie employée par les impériaux, Fives s'approcha d'elle, il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

« Chef, c'est quoi cette stratégie ? »

« Un truc à moi. Il va encaisser le gros avec le vaisseau amiral et nous flanquer avec la chasse. Préparez vous à une volée de bombardiers, envoyez les 170 intercepter ceux-ci. Une fois qu'ils seront passés, envoyez les Y-Wing faire le ménage dans la flotte impériale. » Ordonna Tano.

« On dirais que l'ennemi utilise tes tactiques peu conventionnelles maintenant. » Ricana Aayla.

« Ne parle pas de malheur… » Elle se tourna. « Que Wolffe se pose comme prévu ! Prévenez-le qu'on aura quand même du retard ! Je m'occupe de cet imitateur et je descends avec le clan Farr ! »

« Je peux m'en occuper, j'ai aussi dirigé des troupes. » Répondit Aayla.

« Fait quand même gaffe, ce n'est pas Coburn en face… Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. »

Ahsoka quitta la passerelle, elle avait déjà sa Beskar sur le dos. Elle vérifia une dernière fois ses sabres et monta dans un Kom'rk qui décolla en trombe des hangars escorté par quatre autres. Elle se dirigeait vers le sol, la pluie de Kamina battant fort sur la carlingue de son appareil. Elle regardait Nurih qui préparait son matériel et lui sourit avant de mettre son masque. Les forces de débarquement impériales étaient nombreuses et les clones renégats se défendaient bien. Elle put apercevoir les corvettes de Wolffe se rapprocher de sa zone cible. Tout se passait bien, les Kaminiens avaient reçu le message concernant l'aide en approche et les défenses anti air ne leur tiraient pas dessus. Néanmoins tenir sans le gros des troupes allait s'avérer difficile, Wolffe qui avait anticipé ça, avait ordonné à son Vénator de descendre dans l'atmosphère pour un débarquement plus rapide des forces d'élite. Le lieutenant Draa en tête de liste pour aller faire la peau à Bacara, ce dernier était serein avec ses hommes. Ils connaissaient leur boulot et les ARC leur avaient dégagé les aires pour se poser. Quand leur canonnière toucha le sol Draa poussa un grand soupir, il était enfin rentré chez lui. Puis il commença à tirer sur les Stormtroopers de Bacara, les armes de meilleure qualité des clones lui permettaient de progresser très vite vers les tours de commandement où le commandant adverse se rendait surement. Affronter le commandant du corps Nova n'était pas forcément sur son planning, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, il continua sa progression pendant que Wolffe débarquait le reste des troupes et faisait la jonction avec Blitz.

Ahsoka fut débarquée dans les airs en jetpack avec les Mandaloriens, cette option des appareils de ce peuple lui allait à ravir, elle virevoltait vers la cité. Tirant de ses blasters avec les guerriers tant qu'elle n'était pas à portée pour utiliser ses sabres. Ils dégagèrent une aire d'atterrissage pour les troupes régulières, une partie de la troupe Mandalorienne fut chargée de la tenir pour Fives. Puis elle posa le pied à terre et alluma ses deux sabres. La lame noire et la lame violette s'allumèrent à l'unisson et la Togruta commença à se frayer un chemin à travers les soldats impériaux, elle comptait rejoindre l'escouade commando de Gregor. Elle sentait un danger imminent qui s'approchait d'eux.

En orbite Aayla ne s'est pas laissée décourager. Elle ne commandait pas la flotte d'une main de maitre, mais elle était suffisamment douée pour ne pas avoir perdu de vaisseau lourd lors de la passe de bombardiers ordonnées par Pellaeon. Maintenant que le tacticien ennemi avait abattu ses cartes, elle fit de même. Elle envoya les bombardiers pour achever le vaisseau amiral et demanda au clan Bralor de faire de même. Ces derniers ne se firent pas prier et une nuée de Starvipers et de Fangs décollèrent pour aller tailler en pièces les chasseurs TIE. La bataille qui tournait clairement à l'avantage des loyalistes surpris énormément Pellaeon, il n'avait pas vu une telle précision militaire depuis la République Galactique. Depuis en réalité que des Jedis avaient utilisé des pouvoirs bien spécifiques pour garantir la victoire. Il comprit alors ce qu'il se passait, un Jedi était à bord de ces navires clones et utilisait sa méditation de combat, ce qui était totalement vrai. Après avoir donné ses ordres, Aayla s'était mise à méditer. Pellaeon compris alors qu'il ne pourrait vaincre, cette ruse Jedi était bien plus forte qu'une armée, ils étaient tombés dans le piège des Loyalistes qui avaient attendus sagement qu'ils attaquent pour refermer leur étau. La encore c'était de la pure méthode Yularen, et il finit par comprendre à qui il avait affaire. Il regarda son équipage alors que le navire tremblait de plus en plus sous les bombes, et il leur ordonna d'abandonner le Retribution. Puis il se rendit à la console de communication pour appeler ce qu'il pensait être le navire de tête.

Pellaeon apparu sur la console holographique du Rex, il était très calme comme à son habitude. Même que son appareil était en train de sombrer, il gardait son sang-froid. Fives le regarda avec un franc sourire, il connaissait ce capitaine. Lui et Rex avaient déjà combattu à ses côtés pendant la guerre des clones, il était connu pour être un bon tacticien, mais cette fois il venait de se faire battre.

« Ici le Contre-Amiral Gilad Pellaeon, j'appelle le commandant Tano. »

« Désolé capitaine moustache. La générale est partie botter des culs. »

« ARC Trooper Fives… Vous n'avez pas changé d'un pouce, toujours le même humour. »

« Que voulez-vous Pellaeon ? »

« Je vous contacte pour vous annoncer ma reddition. J'ose espérer que vous avez conservé un traitement convenable des prisonniers. »

« Attendez… J'ai du mal entendre… Le grand Pellaeon se rend ? »

« Pour la survie des hommes sous ma responsabilité oui. Il n'y a aucun déshonneur dans la reddition quand elle permet de sauver des vies. »

« Heu… OK … Générale Secura ? On fait quoi ? »

« Acceptez et cessez de me déranger. » Répondit Aayla sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Bien, bien on accepte. Vous verrez les conditions avec la chef quand on aura botté le cul de Bacara. »

La communication fut coupée et les chasseurs impériaux retournèrent à la base. Les Destroyers avaient cessé le feu, permettant à Fives de débarquer avec le plus gros des troupes. Au sol Ahsoka se dirigeait toujours vers le cœur de l'installation : le noyau ADN. Dans celui-ci que Gregor et Sev avaient sécurisé, ils attendaient une escouade de trois hommes qui étaient en train de poser une charge de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils prirent chacun leur lance grenades, mais quand la porte explosa, Sev était incapable de tirer. Le capitaine avait lancé sa première grenade qui éclata les boucliers personnels des trois hommes venant d'arriver, même eux ne tiraient pas. Ils regardaient Sev, Gregor compris alors à qui ils avaient affaire.

« Bordel les gars ! Ce n'était pas dur de venir me chercher pourtant. » Ricana Sev.

« Putain ! Sev ! » Cria le clone commando avec du jaune répondant au nom de Nitro.

« Je n'en reviens pas… T'es increvable. » Ajouta celui à l'armure verte, Hacker.

« Tu fais quoi avec les dissidents, Sev ? » Demanda celui en armure orange, Boss.

« Longue histoire, ils m'ont trouvé sur une planète paumée. Et depuis je roule avec eux. C'est mieux que tout seul. »

« Et l'Empire ? Ça ne te fait rien de trahir nos chefs ? »

« Sans vouloir te manquer de respect, Boss. C'est justement l'Empire qui a trahis nos chefs. Les Jedis. »

Le chef de l'escouade Delta ne put contredire la logique. Il avait participé à l'ordre soixante-six, son escouade avait été requise pour éliminer le chevalier jedi Quinlan Vos qui avait échappé au 41ème bataillon au début. Et il savait qu'aucun de ses gars, ne s'était senti lui-même à ce moment-là, mais il était un soldat. Les ordres sont les ordres, et il ne devait pas aller contre eux. Néanmoins il y avait un fond de vérité dans les paroles de son frère d'armes. Gregor s'avança, l'escouade Delta le connaissait, c'était une légende, le commando qui avait survécu à son escouade. Le capitaine leur expliqua alors tout ce qu'il savait, et c'est à ce moment qu'Ahsoka débarqua, sabres allumés prête à en découdre, elle les éteignit et retira son masque en voyant que ça ne se battait pas. Les commandos avaient quand même levé leurs armes vers Ahsoka. Nitro et Hacker attendaient les ordres de Boss pour respecter la volonté des supérieurs.

« Boss ? Les ordres ? » Demanda Nitro.

« Le choix est tiens Boss, mais si tu la tue, tu devras aussi me tuer. Je ne rentrerais pas. » Déclara Sev.

« Tu m'énerve quand tu as raison, Sev… »

Le sergent abaissa son arme et ordonna au reste des Delta de faire de même. Ahsoka plaisanta sur le fait qu'elle était venue pour rien. Mais elle recoiffa son masque et ralluma son sabre, la bataille était loin d'être finie. Dehors les troupes de Fives débarquaient et commençaient à envahir les plateformes extérieures, dans les hangars Wolffe venait de poser le pied à terre et commençait à avancer, escorté de son loyal Wolfpack. Dans la tour de commandement où Taun We supervisait l'avancée de la bataille, Bacara fit interruption pour y massacrer tous les Kaminiens. Il termina par celle qui dirigeait l'insurrection, avant de prendre sa radio.

« Delta ? Avez-vous sécurisé les ADN comme je l'ai ordonné ? »

« Négatif monsieur. Et on va vous demander d'aller vous faire voir. »

« Expliquez-vous sol… » Il ne termina pas que Draa venait d'entrer et de lui tirer en pleine tête.

Bacara n'avait rien compris à ce qui lui arrivait. Le commandant tomba raide mort au sol, sa radio encore allumée. Draa demanda identification et ce fut Gregor qui répondit pour lui expliquer la situation, Draa attesta puis ordonna qu'on continue à nettoyer le complexe. Mais hélas il n'était pas au bout de ses peines, Aralina Silk venait d'entrer dans le centre de commandes et virevoltait comme une folle entre les clones qu'elle exécutait avec une dextérité rarement vue, le lieutenant n'avait rien vu venir quand la lame le délesta de sa tête. Ahsoka courrait dans les couloirs de Tipoca, elle croisa au détour de l'un d'eux Blitz qui était en pleine dératisation. Elle lui annonça qu'elle avait perdu le contact radio avec le lieutenant Draa, l'ARC Trooper lui indiqua le centre de commandement et la Togruta se remis en marche. Dans la salle en question, la Jedi Noire méditait en attendant sa cible et celle-ci finit par se montrer. Une Kaminienne venait d'entrer dans la salle, elle était grande comme tout ceux de son peuple et semblait âgée, elle portait aussi un sabre laser à sa ceinture.

« Kina Ha… On se doutait que vous étiez derrière cette révolte. »

« Je n'ai rien fomenté, mais je me réjouis que mon peuple se révolte contre vous. »

La Main se leva et ralluma son sabre, la Kaminienne alluma aussi son arme, la lame d'un cyan pur illumina la pièce, puis les premiers entrechoquements commencèrent. La jeune Main se rendit néanmoins vite compte qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids, la Jedi de Kamino avait des décennies d'expérience derrière elle. Elle restait seulement en posture Makashi, attaquant et se ripostant avec grâce, en esquivant toutes les attaques de force que la Main pouvait lui lancer. Elle fatiguait seulement son adversaire, elle qui était sortie de son exil uniquement car elle avait senti l'acolyte obscure poser le pied dans Tipoca City, elle s'avoua rapidement bien déçue. Les Siths n'étaient pas aussi fort que son maitre lui avait appris, elle qui avait vécu en ermite ces dernières années n'avait aucun mal à surpasser une femme dans la fleur de l'âge qui était très bien formée. Elle finit par reprendre totalement le dessus et désarma la Jedi noire en détruisant son sabre laser. Elle lui proposa la reddition mais Aralina préféra s'empaler seule sur la lame de la Jedi, déclarant que l'Empereur vaincrait. Sa mort de signifiant rien, d'autres la remplaceront. Kina resta pensive un moment en regardant la jeune femme agoniser, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre un terme à ses souffrances, ce n'était plus nécessaire et Ahsoka entrait dans le centre de commandes. Elle recevait les rapports de reddition impériales et d'élimination des dernières poches de résistance adverse, elle se concentra sur Kina Ha se demandant qui elle pouvait bien être. La Kaminienne lui sourit.

« Je suis Kina Ha, chevalier Jedi. Je vis en exil ici depuis des décennies et j'en sors pour voir le côté obscur tenter de prendre mon monde… »


	27. Foyer : Rishi

La bataille de Kamino était terminée, les clones d'Ahsoka c'étaient rassemblés sur les plateformes d'envol pour les funérailles des leurs tombés au combat. Cette pratique surpris énormément les Kaminiens présents qui observaient la scène depuis des balcons. Ces clones n'étaient plus considérés comme de simples armes ou outils, mais bel et bien comme des êtres vivants avec leurs pensées propres. Kina Ha, qui par-delà sa condition de Kaminienne était aussi une Jedi, approuva cette reconnaissance des clones dont Ahsoka et Aayla faisaient preuve. Le lieutenant Draa avait son cercueil qui trônait au centre des autres, il avait été décidé par les commandants que les corps soient offerts à l'océan de leur planète natale. La cérémonie fut plutôt longue, là encore il fut demandé à Ahsoka de faire un discourt pour ses hommes tombés au combat, puis les chants d'adieu Mandaloriens furent entonnés. Quand la cérémonie fut terminée, la Togruta laissa les commandes à Aayla afin de ses rendre dans une salle de conseil où les Kaminiens l'avaient invitée. Dans celle-ci la Togruta ne retrouva que peu de membres du gouvernement, ils avaient presque tous été tués au cours de l'insurrection. La plupart étaient des scientifiques considérés comme étant les moins extrêmes, ceux l'étant le plus ayant été exilés par ce conseil provisoire ou mis en cellule pour les plus dangereux. Un siège lui fut offert, un des Kaminiens, le plus isolationniste, n'était pas réellement d'accord pour qu'elle siège avec eux, mais les autres le rabrouèrent. Ahsoka et ses soldats les avaient sauvés de la domination impériale, Kina Ha avait aussi été invitée à ce conseil.

« Nous déclarons cette session d'urgence du gouvernement de Kamino ouverte. » Déclara un des cinq Kaminiens nommé aux sièges.

« L'urgence est de nommer un premier ministre, qui donnera la marche à suivre à notre peuple. » Annonça un second.

« Kina Ha me semble toute indiquée. » Déclara la seule Kaminienne du conseil.

« Elle est une parjure, elle s'est détournée des usages de notre peuple il y a très longtemps pour embrasser la cause des Jedis. » Dit l'isolationniste.

« Vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon avis, je ne compte pas gouverner mon peuple. » Déclara Kina.

Le débat commença à s'enliser suite à la déclaration de Kina Ha, Ahsoka restait silencieuse. Les affaires internes de Kamino ne la regardaient pas, elle écouta les cinq Kaminiens débattre sur des broutilles, lançant de temps en temps des regards à Kina qui était aussi désespérée qu'elle par la situation. Elle finit par se lever au bout de plusieurs minutes alors que le débat n'avançait pas.

« Non mais regardez-vous ! » Tonna Ahsoka. « L'Empire est toujours là, et vous débattez pour savoir qui dois vous gouverner ! »

« Nous sommes dans le Dédale de Rishi, très loin de Coruscant et des mondes impériaux. Il mettra du temps à revenir. »

« Oui il mettra du temps, peut-être même plusieurs années. La Galaxie est une poudrière vivant au gré des révoltes. Mais ça ne change rien au constat de base : l'Empire est toujours là et il va revenir. La véritable question n'est pas qui dois vous gouverner, mais comment vous préparer au retour de l'Empire. »

Les Kaminiens se turent, la jeune Togruta avait vu juste. L'Empire allait revenir et allait employer toute sa force pour faire taire cette révolte. Ahsoka Tano et les Kaminiens avaient pris le système le plus éloigné de l'Empire. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ce dernier ne réagisse pour éliminer cette révolte. Ils débattirent à nouveau, en particulier concernant la proposition de placer Kina Ha à la tête du gouvernement. Plus d'un siècle auparavant, il aurait été décidé de la reconditionner à cause de sa sensibilité à la Force, mais aujourd'hui elle avait sauvé ce qui restait du gouvernement. Ils finirent par tous lui faire la proposition qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu : devenir premier ministre de Kamino. La Jedi regarda Ahsoka qui lui souriait, elle comprit alors que la jeune Togruta comptait à ce qu'elle accepte avant même de venir s'assoir ici. Kina soupira et se leva.

« C'est avec humilité que j'accepte cette charge. La guerre va revenir à nos portes, et bien que contraire aux principes m'ayant été transmis… Je me dois de m'y préparer. La jeune Tano ici présente ne vas surement pas tarder à nous demander des clones et des navires. Mais nous devons aussi penser à la sauvegarde de notre peuple. »

Les Kaminiens applaudirent le discours alors que Kina s'assied, Ahsoka se leva à son tour pour prendre la parole devant le conseil.

« J'espère juste que vous ne comptez pas sur le fait que ce conserve ce siège. Mais c'est un autre débat. Oui Kina a raison, j'ai une grosse commande pour Kamino. En premier lieu, j'aimerais que mes clones reçoivent tous le vaccin arrêtant leur vieillissement accéléré, dans le cas contraire, je n'aurais jamais d'armée pour aller combattre l'Empire quand le moment sera venu. Ou alors une armée de grabataires. » Déclara Ahsoka.

« Cela peux s'arranger, la structure génétique des clones sera très facile à modifier pour nous. » Déclara un scientifique.

« Ensuite, il nous faudra des troupes et des vaisseaux. Je sais que Kamino représentait de nombreux systèmes du Dédale de Rishi au sénat, et que certains d'entre eux ont des chantiers spatiaux qui ont permis la construction de la toute première flotte Acclamator. Mais aussi certaines des flottes utilisées par la République. »

« En remerciement pour vos bons services, Kamino vous prodiguera tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Que ce soit troupes ou matériel. » Déclara Kina. « Néanmoins j'ai une exigence. »

Le conseil régent regarda son nouveau premier ministre, Ahsoka aussi. Kina avait déjà des exigences, peut-être que la politique était faite pour elle après tout.

« Comme l'a fait remarquer la jeune Tano, la guerre va revenir ici. On doit par conséquent avoir une armée pour nous défendre. Nous aurons par conséquent nous aussi des clones et des navires pour assurer la défense des mondes rattachés à Kamino. »

« C'est légitime. » Déclara Ahsoka.

« Cela ralentira bien sur vos commandes, mais c'est nécessaire pour assurer la pérennité de notre espèce et de notre culture. »

« J'aimerais aussi que mes clones possèdent leur libre arbitre et n'aient pas de puce de contrôle. C'est possible ? »

« Ils auront la même structure que ceux qui vous suivent, la puce en moins. Cette dernière ayant été une commande express de maitre Syfo Dias et Tyranus, il est logique que votre armée sois commandée avec des spécifications différentes. » répondit la scientifique.

« Nous sommes d'accord, avec tout le respect que je vous dois. J'aimerais aller prévenir mes commandants de l'arrivée imminente de clinquants. »

« Des… Clinquants ? » Demanda un des Kaminiens.

« Un surnom que les clones donnent aux petits nouveaux. »

« Un instant, mademoiselle Tano. » Déclara Kina. « Vous aurez un siège ici, vous pourrez sois venir en personne, sois vous faire représenter. On vous laisse le choix. »

« Je demanderais à Aayla. Elle est bien plus diplomate que moi. »

Le conseil approuva et Ahsoka pu aller rendre visite à ses clones. Elle exposa la situation aux commandants, y compris Bly qui était arrivé depuis l'annonce de la fin de la bataille. Son armée allait se retrouver renforcée et allait devenir une réelle épine dans le pied. Mais avant ils allaient devoir supporter et vaincre la contrattaque impériale, Ahsoka était consciente que ce n'était imminent, l'éloignement de Kamino et le fait que l'Empire était embourbé dans des conflits dans la bordure médiane et la bordure extérieure leur facilitait un peu la vie. Mais elle savait aussi que Palpatine n'allait pas laisser passer leur coup ici aussi facilement. Ça allait prendre des années, le temps que les gâchis de ressources, comme Echo les appelais, soient prêts. Cette fois Ahsoka les attendrais de pied ferme, avec une armée capable de réellement leur résister. Krant lui avait servi de leçon, elle comptait affronter l'empire en usant de ses stratégies d'embuscade, mais cette fois à plus grande échelle. Fives évidement fut preuve de son humour habituel.

« Et ils clonent aussi des Mandaloriennes ? » Demanda le commandant en souriant.

« Fives… » Soupira Ahsoka.

« Un effet secondaire du libre arbitre, je dirais. » Commenta Aayla en souriant.

« Sans blague… » Soupira Ahsoka. « Tu es sérieux quand tu demandes ça ? Ou tu te paies encore ma tête ? »

« Un peu des deux, chef. Avec les gars, on s'est dit que des modèles génétiques différents ne feraient pas de mal. L'Empire c'est diversifié avec ses conscrits, on doit faire de même si on veut réussir à les vaincre. Wolffe et Bly pensent qu'un ou deux modèles supplémentaires nous apporteraient la diversité qui nous manque. »

« Bien… J'en parlerais au conseil Kaminien, et à Bo… »

Fives reparti, ravi d'avoir convaincu Ahsoka. Cette dernière soupirait, mais sur le fond, Fives avait raison. Pour vaincre l'Empire ils devaient se diversifier, pour elle tous les clones étaient déjà différents, mais leur structure génétique faisait tout de même qu'ils restaient très similaires sur le raisonnement, pour une guerre à grande échelle contre un Empire qui n'utilisera plus de clones quand elle se déclenchera, l'idée de Fives était de loin la meilleure. Elle se résigna à contacter Bo pour que deux Mandaloriens se portent volontaires afin de servir de modèle génétique aux nouveaux clones qui compléterons ceux basés sur Jango Fett. Mais avant elle descendit vers les cellules pour parler avec l'amiral Pellaeon. Les Destroyers n'avaient toujours pas bougé de l'orbite, ils attendaient leur amiral. Gilad reconnu immédiatement Ahsoka, il était ravi de la revoir. Ils avaient déjà mené une bataille ensemble sous l'ancienne république et il appréciait la jeune Togruta et son maitre. Ahsoka lui expliqua alors tout sur l'ordre soixante-six et ce qu'il c'était passé. Pellaeon savait déjà tout ça, il l'avait vécu, il avait vu ses clones éliminer le général Jedi qui était avec lui sur le pont de son Vénator.

« Que me veux-tu réellement, Ahsoka ? » Demanda l'officier.

« Que vous vous joigniez à nous. Vous avez toujours respecté les clones, les voyiez comme des êtres vivants et non des armes. »

« C'est un fait, et combattre à nouveau aux côtés de clones me rappellerais surement les grandes heures aux côtés de la République. Mais voie aussi l'autre côté des choses, la République était corrompue, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Si Palpatine ne s'était pas autoproclamé Empereur, on courrait droit à la ruine. »

Ahsoka fixa l'officier, il semblait convaincu que l'Empire était la bonne solution. Mais elle connaissait la vérité derrière, ou du moins elle l'avait compris. Les Siths avaient orchestré la guerre entre République et Séparatistes, tout avait été mis en place pour qu'ils s'emparent de la galaxie.

« Peut-être oui… Mais il faut aussi voir la vérité en face. Les Siths ont organisé ce conflit du début à la fin. »

« Une légende Jedi pour prouver qu'ils étaient indispensables. »

« Non amiral… Pas une légende… Une vérité. L'Empereur est un seigneur Sith. »

Pellaeon réfléchi un instant, bien sur il avait vu cette femme sur le pont du Rétribution qui avait tué Coburn avec une lame rouge, symbole des Siths dans les vieilles histoires. Mais il avait aussi connu cette jeune femme en tant que Jedi, elle avait servi un moment sur son navire, même si à l'époque elle n'était pas aussi sanguinaire.

« As-tu la moindre preuve de ce que tu avances ? » Demanda l'officier.

« Non aucune, je ne peux vous demander d'utiliser votre raison. Je sais que vous êtes un officier intelligent et rusé. Je vous demande juste de réfléchir, comment la République et les Séparatistes ont toujours pu rester sur un pied d'égalité ? Comment les Séparatistes auraient pu obtenir les coordonnées des voies hyperespatiales permettant de contourner les défenses des mondes du noyau aussi facilement ? Toute information sensible finissant au cabinet du Chancelier terminait souvent chez les Séparatistes et inversement. Comment est-ce possible selon vous ? »

La jeune femme visait juste, l'officier pris un moment pour réfléchir à nouveau. Tout était logique et indiscutable, seul quelqu'un de haut placé pouvait transmettre de telles informations. Rien ne prouvait que ce fût réellement l'Empereur, mais tout montrait que le conflit avait été manipulé, tout avait été orchestré pour fragiliser la République afin que l'Empire sois fondé. Sur cette dernière réflexion l'empereur était directement visé, et la quantité d'adeptes du côté obscur à des postes clés renforçait ce raisonnement. Il finit par accepter la vérité et regarda Ahsoka.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ? »

« Que vous dirigiez ma flotte, j'ai besoin d'un amiral compétent. »

« Très bien, mais en retour j'attend que vous réfléchissiez à une chose : c'est le système Républicain qui a permis tout ça. Je vous demande de ne pas restaurer la République et de trouver une autre voie. »

« Je ne vous promet rien, juste d'y réfléchir. »

Cette réponse en soi suffisait à Pellaeon, s'il pouvait en faire une impériale il aurait gagné au moins une chose : la République mourante qu'il a connue ne reverrait pas le jour. Il sorti de sa cellule et fut conduit sur le navire amiral pour inspecter les moyens dont disposait Ahsoka, sous bonne garde au début cette dernière fut relâchée quand il parvint à convaincre les équipages des deux Destroyers survivants de les suivre. Il commença ensuite à donner lui-même les spécifications nécessaires pour les nouveaux Vénators de la flotte. Les clones, bien que méfiants au début, se dirent qu'ils avaient gagné un amiral qui pourrait vaincre la contrattaque impériale, Pellaeon leur fit néanmoins comprendre qu'il ne pourrait rien si l'empire leur envoyait son ancien supérieur : le grand Amiral Thrawn. Quelques jours plus tard, un Mandalorien débarqua sur Kamino. Il fut accueilli par le nouveau commandant de l'armée Kaminienne : Silver. Ce Mandalorien était un volontaire pour le clonage et Ahsoka le connaissait bien, il s'agissait du neveu de Satine et Bo, Korkie. Elle alla à sa rencontre en personne et le remercia de l'engagement dont il faisait preuve. Il fut ensuite conduit aux laboratoires pour que son généplan soit prélevé. A la grande surprise d'Ahsoka, ce fut Nurih Farr qui se présenta à la suite pour les prélèvements, la chef du clan Farr décidant d'aider la championne encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà, la Togruta la remercia au plus haut point. Maintenant tout allait se mettre en place pour attendre le retour de l'Empire.

 ***** Fin de la première partie *****


	28. Complots : Affaire Personnelle

Trois ans c'étaient écoulés depuis la bataille de Kamino, l'empire n'était toujours pas revenu. Echo qui écoutait les transmissions galactiques depuis les puissants récepteurs de la planète a rapidement identifié pourquoi : l'Empire se battait contre des cellules rebelles un peu partout et dépensait sans compter sur de nouveaux moyens de combattre ces dissidents. Néanmoins les vols et destructions de ressources perpétrés par Ahsoka en début de règne de l'Empereur, les obligeaient à miner les matières premières au lieu de piquer directement dans les coffres des méga-corporations. La Togruta n'était pas peu fière de son coup en entendant ces nouvelles, elle examinait aussi les nouvelles venant des usines de clonage. Les Kaminiens avaient fortement réduit le temps de croissance des clones, passant à seulement cinq ans, le bémol étant qu'ils ne peuvent produire autant de clones en une fois et ne peuvent produire qu'une génération à la fois, l'éducation des clones requérant davantage de personnel. Elle avait aussi appris que l'Empire était en train de construire de nouveaux modèles de vaisseaux, bien plus grands et puissants que les Destroyers, un gâchis de ressources d'après l'amiral Pellaeon, mais un gâchis pouvant s'avérer très dangereux. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait, lors de sa dernière visite sur Shili elle avait appris qu'une de ses amies au sénat avait été capturée par un Moff qui l'avait enchainée, le Moff Ssaria de son nom avait réduit une sénatrice à l'état d'esclave, Ahsoka avait bien sur entendu parler d'elle, cette Moff était connue pour sa brutalité qui lui valait quelques surnoms peu joyeux. La Togruta s'en moquait un peu, elle avait la Force et avait un plan. Alors qu'elle empruntait un des Kom'rk Mandaloriens, Gregor l'intercepta. Pour le capitaine, il était hors de question de la laisser aller seule dans une mission suicide. Il était entouré de deux cadets qui ressemblaient à des adolescents : Jill et Lev, ils étaient bâtis sur les nouveaux archétypes de clones. La première était un clone de Nurih, une jeune femme châtaine. Et le second était basé sur Korkie, un petit gars aux cheveux blonds. Ahsoka voyait bien sur les modifications apportées au génome pour le programme commando, mais le regard malicieux des deux lui fit vite oublier qu'ils allaient devenir des machines à tuer, c'était les élèves de Gregor. Le capitaine la regarda.

« Ecoutez chef… On sait tous que c'est important pour vous. Mais Secura et les commandants ne vous laisseront pas y aller seule. Sans parler des Mandaloriens qui savent que vous avez planqué le Sabre Noir dans vos quartiers en cas de capture. »

« Et je ne compte pas mettre en danger l'armée pour une affaire personnelle. »

« Juste nous trois. Moi ça me dégourdira les jambes et ça apprendra un peu la vie aux gamins. »

« Montez à bord, mais si ça tourne mal, vous déguerpissez. C'est clair ? »

« Très clair. »

Les commandos montèrent dans le vaisseau qu'Ahsoka pilota d'une main de maitre vers l'orbite. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait réussi à se débarrasser des commandants et des chefs de clans pour qu'ils reviennent à la charge en lui envoyant Gregor. Son plan était loin d'être parfais bien sûr, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés sur Kamino. Cette mission lui permettrait aussi d'en apprendre plus sur les rumeurs venant de la Galaxie qu'Echo n'arrive pas forcément à vérifier. Elle poussa le vaisseau en hyperespace en direction de Ryloth où son amie était emprisonnée.

Pendant le trajet, elle expliqua son plan. Elle avait l'intention de se faire passer pour une esclave et avait payé un contrebandier pour la vendre au Moff. Ensuite de l'intérieur elle comptait aider son amie à s'évader, loin d'être le meilleur de ses plans, mais elle n'en avait pas d'autres, et l'assaut frontal était exclus. Gregor n'aimait pas du tout ça, mais il avait appris à ne pas contredire Ahsoka quand elle avait une idée fixe. Il expliqua aux deux jeunes les commandes de l'appareil, et ajouta qu'il se tiendrais en sniper pour couvrir la fuite. Ahsoka lui donna son sabre laser avant d'aller se changer à l'arrière, elle bénit le jour où ils avaient gardé le bikini d'esclave de Shaak Ti, tout en le maudissant de devoir le porter maintenant. Elle se sentait terriblement vulnérable vêtue ainsi, pas de sabre laser à la ceinture et aucune cache pour le mettre. Aucune protection en Beskar qu'elle avait appris à affectionner au cours des batailles, elle se sentait nue et sans protection. Elle manqua de renoncer plusieurs fois pendant le trajet alors qu'elle s'accoutumais comme elle pouvais à sa tenue, jamais elle ne se serait attendue à porter quelque chose d'aussi léger, même lors de son court temps en tant qu'esclave sur Zigerria, elle était davantage vêtue. Elle cacha avec de la fausse peau son tatouage à l'épaule, du Mando'a était facilement reconnaissable et elle devait éviter à tout prix de se compromettre. Elle senti finalement que le vaisseau était en train de se poser, Gregor qui pilotait plutôt bien pour un commando s'installa dans un des rares endroits peu fréquentés de la zone sûre de Ryloth. Ahsoka descendit de l'appareil, le sol chaud sur ses pieds nus la brula un peu au début, mais elle s'y fit rapidement, le contrebandier était bien au point de rendez vous un peu plus loin. Elle avait ordonné aux commandos de ne pas la suivre et de surveiller le palais. Le contrebandier, un homme ayant la vingtaine, la regarda en sifflant.

« Et bah ! Si on m'avait dit que vous étiez une telle beauté. » Complimenta t'il.

« Tais-toi, tu veux toujours ton argent ? » Demanda Ahsoka, cassante.

« Ouais, ouais. Tu l'as ? »

« Deux mille, non marqués. Comme promis. » Lui annonça la Togruta en lui tendant la valise.

« Parfais, maintenant direction le palais. Je te dirais juste que tu es une grande malade de vouloir t'infiltrer de la sorte. Mais ça ne me regarde pas, je suis payé. »

Ahsoka ne fit pas de commentaire supplémentaire, il lui passa des menottes et lui attacha une chaine au cou. Elle se retenait de briser tout ça avec la Force, mais le sort de son amie dépendait de son infiltration. Elle fut conduite au palais qui était somptueux, l'héritage des mâles Twi'lek qui gouvernaient la planète depuis des siècles. De la soie et des tapisseries ornées de dorures partout, les Stormtroopers ne la reconnurent pas, ce qui était la première bonne nouvelle de la journée. A dire vrai ils ne faisaient même pas attention aux esclaves enchainés qui parcouraient les couloirs. Elle finit par être menée dans la salle du trône qui était tout aussi somptueuse que le reste du palais. Le trône en pierre était entouré de statuettes d'or massif et les tentures autour lui donnais un air encore plus souverain. Sur le trône, une femme brune vêtue d'un grand manteau et d'une tenue noire toisait tout le monde. Autour d'elle se trouvaient des esclaves, majoritairement Twi'lek qui étaient enchainés au trône. La dirigeante des lieux fixa le contrebandier.

« Tien donc… Que m'amène tu ? » Demanda la Moff.

« Une esclave, de première qualité. »

« Vraiment… »

La Moff se leva et vint inspecter Ahsoka comme une vulgaire marchandise. Scrutant ses dents et détaillant son corps, elle se permit aussi de claquer son postérieur. La Togruta grinça des dents, mais abhorra tout de même une mine soumise pour ne pas attirer l'attention, dans sa tête il y avait qu'une chose qui tournait en boucle : « Tu vas morfler ». La dirigeante des lieux, regarda le contrebandier.

« Très belle prise en effet, je te l'achète. Vois avec mon comptable pour le règlement. »

« Je prendrais bien une ou deux esclaves pour le règlement. »

« N'abuse pas de ma générosité mon cher. »

« Je peux aussi repartir avec ma marchandise. » Tenta le contrebandier.

La Moff arqua un sourcil, elle dégaina son blaster et abbatit le contrebandier de sang-froid. Ashoka, n'eu même pas le temps de réagir. Ce pauvre gars qu'elle avait mis dans la panade avec sa mission venait de se faire tuer car il avait voulu être trop gourmand. Elle continua d'abhorrer sa mine renfrognée, la Moff l'inspectait à nouveau.

« Mhhh… Tu seras parfaite pour attirer l'œil lors de visites d'officiels. »

L'impériale ordonna aux esclaves d'emmener la nouvelle venue aux bains afin qu'elle soit lavée et changée. Ahsoka se laissa faire, elle n'oubliait en aucun cas la raison de sa venue ici. Elle fut déshabillée et lavée par des Twi'lek, elle avait horreur de ça. Mais tant que la Moff surveillait chacun de ses faits et geste elle devait se laisser faire, même si ça impliquait être nue devant tout le monde. Son bikini fut jeté dans une des poubelles de l'endroit, elle reçu à la place un pagne en luxusoie, et un haut se résumant à deux bandes de soie quasi-transparente, le tout de couleur blanche. Ahsoka pesta intérieurement, même si ça ressemblait aux tenues Togruta auxquelles elle commençait à être habituée, là ça ne cachait rien, pire ça ne collait pas à sa peau, elle était heureuse que ses Lekkus tiennent quelque chose pour une fois. Le pire affront pour elle, fut qu'elle n'avait le droit de rien porter sous son pagne qui était trop court à son gout. Si les Zigerriens avaient été relativement corrects sur les tenues d'esclaves, sur Ryloth c'était de véritables pervers pensa-t-elle, on lui accorda tout de même des sandales. Un comble, se dit-elle, je suis quasiment à poil mais on me donne des sandales. On lui mit ensuite toute sorte de colliers et de bagues, ainsi que des ornements sur ses Montrals. Elle avait été habituée avec ses perles de Padawan, mais ça faisait des années qu'elle ne portait rien sur sa tête en dehors de son masque. Intérieurement, elle bouillonnait mais elle devait rester calme se rappela t'elle sans cesse.

« Tu sera parfaite pour divertir mes invités. » Déclara la Moff, avant de regarder les autres esclaves. « Conduisez-la à vos quartiers, qu'elle apprenne tout ce qu'il faut pour me servir. J'ai une réception dans deux jours et je veux qu'elle serve de divertissement à mes convives avant l'attraction principale. »

Ahsoka fut prise d'horreur en regardant la Moff partir, qu'entendait-elle par : « Qu'elle serve de divertissement » ? Elle maudit d'un coup son plan qui était en faite le pire qu'elle n'ait jamais imaginé. Mais maintenant il était trop tard, elle suivit les esclaves jusqu'aux quartiers. Là elle apprit à danser et à séduire, des choses que les Jedis ne lui auraient jamais appris, et encore moins les clones. Elle fit comme elle pouvait, la danse se rapprochait relativement des mouvements de combat qu'elle connaissait, elle était souple de nature et cette partie fut la moins compliquée. La séduction néanmoins elle était beaucoup moins douée, elle tricha avec la Force, en prenant discrètement ce dont elle avait besoin dans l'esprit des autres esclaves pour apprendre plus vite. Elle sympathisa avec certains d'entre eux au cours de cet apprentissage express, et se demanda par moment si elle avait la moindre chance d'en libérer. Les deux jours s'écoulèrent, et Ahsoka fut présentée devant tout le monde, dansant devant les Twi'lek venus assister au repas donné par la Moff. Ahsoka reconnu le sénateur Orn Free Taa, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, il ne l'avait pas dénoncée. Elle comprit en allant tenir compagnie aux différents convives, agir de la sorte ne lui plaisait pas du tout, devoir se tenir sur leurs genoux, les laisser la toucher avec leurs mains encore pleines de nourriture, la révulsait. Mais ce fut très instructif, cette assemblée se moquait ouvertement de l'Empire et comptait utiliser des ressources impériales pour virer criminels. L'argument principal étant que la révolte finira par avoir raison de l'Empire. L'invité d'honneur fut enfin annoncé, une jeune femme encapuchonnée escortée par deux Mandaloriens en armure rouge s'avançait entre les convives devant la Moff. Ahsoka eu comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur quand l'invité retira sa capuche et que Ssaria l'annonça.

« Dame Offee, cela fait un moment que nous vous attendions… »


	29. Complots : Geonosis

Géonosis, ce monde désertique abritait les concepteurs de l'étoile de la mort. Les Géonosien qui l'avaient imaginée pendant la guerre des clones pour le compte du comte Dooku, et maintenant sa superstructure était bâtie en orbite de la planète. De nombreux destroyers étaient déployés autour d'elle, en particulier le Sovereign, le navire amiral du Grand Moff Tarkin. Sur le pont, son élève personelle : le capitaine Daala, une femme rousse, relativement grande et ayant toujours une tresse descendant le long de son uniforme, commandait le navire d'une main de maitre. Le Moff se tenait en arrière en compagnie du colonel Yularen. Ce fonctionnaire haut placé qui jadis avait été un amiral de la république avait prévenu Tarkin des risques d'une attaque sur Géonosis. La proximité de la planète avec les routes menant vers le Dédale de Rishi en faisait la cible idéale pour Ahsoka Tano et ses sbires. Tarkin observait silencieusement l'œuvre se bâtir, ils avaient pris du retard et cela se ressentait, les ressources réallouées vers d'autres chantiers tels que ceux des Super Destroyers dont le premier fut lancé avec plusieurs années d'avance avait considérablement ralentis les travaux ici. Sans compte ceux sur les Destroyers normaux, là ou Thrawn se plaignait souvent que le projet de l'étoile de la mort était une perte de temps et d'argent, lui et Tarkin tombaient d'accord à propos des super destroyers qui en étaient une pire. Néanmoins pour rester dans la course, le Grand Moff avait ordonné que le second super destroyer bâti aille au Moff Ardus Kaine, le Moff le plus important après lui. Les révoltes de la bordure extérieur ne leur facilitaient pas la tâche, les milliards perdus à protéger leurs ressources et à envoyer des soldats mater ces révoltes commençaient à peser sur l'économie impériale. En sept ans d'existence, l'Empire n'avait connu pour le moment que trois années de paix relative, depuis la bataille de Krant, les soulèvements avaient lieu un peu partout. Le dernier en date étant celui du système Pantora qui avait directement fait sécession avec l'Empire. « Du travail pour l'inquisition ou Vador. » Pensa le Grand Moff, mais il fut surpris d'entendre un son qu'il avait appris à connaitre arriver derrière lui. Une respiration lourde et mécanique, il se retourna et vit le seigneur Sith qui arrivait.

« Seigneur Vador, nous ne nous attendions pas à votre visite. » Déclara le Grand Moff.

« Seigneur Tarkin, je suis venu constater l'avancement des travaux. » Répondit seulement le seigneur Sith.

« Au ralenti seigneur Vador. Le manque de ressources utilisables ici commence à se faire sentir, le projet super destroyer en consomme plus que prévu. »

« Ce projet reste aussi vital pour l'empereur que le vôtre seigneur Tarkin. Il attend des résultats, pas des excuses. »

« Il y a aussi la menace express du Dédale de Rishi, seigneur Vador. Le chantier tel qu'il est installé, est directement menacé par ce soulèvement. » Déclara le colonel Yularen.

« C'est pourquoi l'Etoile de la Mort sera déplacée. Et toutes les preuves effacées. » Répondit le Sith.

« Peut-être que si Coruscant se décidait enfin à envoyer une flotte pour mater la révolte d'Ahsoka Tano, nous pourrions laisser le chantier où il est. D'après nos informations, ses forces sont affaiblies suite à la bataille de Kamino. C'est le moment de frapper. » Déclara Tarkin.

« L'apprentie de Skywalker sera vaincue quand elle sera persuadée de sa victoire. » Répondit seulement Vador.

Tarkin ne répondit pas, il savait très bien ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec Vador quand il s'agissait de chasse aux Jedis. Ce dernier étant un bien meilleur expert dans ce domaine que les inquisiteurs de Jerec. Néanmoins une question le taraudait souvent, pourquoi le seigneur Sith était systématiquement écarté de toutes les chasse contre Tano ? Le Grand Moff connaissait bien cette Togruta, il avait combattu avec elle et avait fait partie de ceux chargés de la juger. Jusqu'à ce que son maitre bien sur la disculpe de toutes les charges. « Maudits Jedis » pensa-t-il encore une fois, néanmoins depuis son départ de l'Ordre, cette Togruta était devenu un électron libre un peu trop gênant à son gout. Elle avait réussi à tuer deux inquisiteurs de Jerec quelques quatre ans plus tôt, et elle avait vaincue une flotte conseillée par l'élève personnel du grand amiral Thrawn. Le danger représenté à ses yeux était trop grand, mais l'Empereur disait toujours qu'il enverrait des forces pour mater sa révolte. Il se retourna pour envoyer une pique à Vador, mais le seigneur Sith avait déjà disparu. Il soupira alors que Daala s'approchait de lui.

« Grand Moff, les Destroyers sont prêts à remorquer l'Etoile de la Mort. »

« Excellent, transférez la vers Despayre. Et effacez toute trace du chantier ici. »

« Nous faisons ce que le seigneur Vador a ordonné ? » Demanda la jeune femme un peu désorientée.

« En effet ma chère, les Géonosiens ont fait leur part. Préparez le gaz à être envoyé. Si vous parvenez à réaliser cette manœuvre de remorquage compliquée. Vous m'aurez prouvé que vous savez coordonner convenablement une flotte, vos galons seront sur mon bureau. »

« A vos ordres, monsieur. »

La capitaine retourna superviser la manœuvre de déplacement du chantier, ordonnant aux Destroyers un par un de s'arrimer à la superstructure du chantier pour le préparer à son déplacement. Elle savait que c'était risqué, ils devaient rester ici encore quelques années avant de déplacer le tout vers le site de Despayre pour la phase finale de la construction. Bien que l'hyperdrive de la station était opérationnel, il fallait la tirer du puit de gravité de Géonosis, et c'était le plus compliqué. Tarkin et Yularen quittèrent la passerelle, en chemin ils croisèrent le Moff Jerjerrod, le gouverneur de se secteur de la Galaxie. Ce dernier qui était responsable du chantier était monté à bord pour superviser les manœuvres avec la capitaine. Le Grand Moff s'en alla vers son bureau que le seigneur Vador utilisait depuis son arrivée. Il se retint de protester, il se souvenait du dernier ayant essayé et il tenait à ses cordes vocales. Le Seigneur Sith parlait avec un vieil homme qui venait de prendre congé, l'hologramme s'éteint et Vador se leva.

« Seigneur Tarkin, il semblerait que je doive écourter ma visite d'inspection. »

« Vous m'en voyez navré seigneur Vador. » Déclara Tarkin, mielleux.

« Veillez à déplacer l'arme sans encombre. Je tiendrais pour personnellement responsable votre protégée dans le cas contraire. »

« Elle fera bien son travail, je peux vous le garantir. »

Le seigneur Sith sorti du bureau sans la moindre formule de politesse. Tarkin avait horreur qu'on menace sa protégée, mais Vador n'avait pas réellement le choix, le grand Moff comme les autres membres de la cour de l'Empereur étaient protégés par ce dernier, il ne pouvait les tuer comme bon lui semblait sans devoir rendre des comptes au chef suprême de l'Empire. Néanmoins, menacer Daala, était un bon moyen pour lui de montrer qu'il avait toujours la main haute sur les officiers de l'armée. Yularen se demandait tout de même quelles informations le Sith avait bien pu recevoir pour partir aussi vite, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Quelque chose se tramait quelque part et Vador était pris en plein dedans. Bien sûr il y avait ces nouvelles d'un ordre Delta Zéro qui avait été donné, mais il doutait fortement que ce soit ça. Tarkin de son côté alla superviser le déploiement des capsules de gaz sur Géonosis, toute la population Géonosienne allait être exterminée pour protéger le secret de l'Etoile de la Mort.


	30. Complots : Cœur brisé

« Dame Offee, cela fait un moment que nous vous attendions… »

Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête d'Ahsoka, et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle qui arrivait à se contrôler depuis le début de cette débauche de victuailles, depuis que des porcs s'amusent à la prendre sur leurs genoux pour la tripoter, là elle arrivait au point de rupture. La femme qui avait marché tout le long du hall, sous sa capuche était son amie d'enfance : Barriss Offee, Ahsoka la croyait morte depuis des années, depuis qu'elle avait appris son évasion et n'avait eu aucune autre nouvelle depuis. Elle la croyait tuée par les Impériaux, depuis maintenant plusieurs années elle voulait la revoir. Elle attendait de la revoir pour lui demander une chose : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle trahie ? Elle et les Jedis ? » Tous les scénarios de retrouvailles qu'elle c'était imaginé, même ceux qu'elle avait eu depuis sa vision trois ans plus tôt, la montrant en tuer Keelyvine. Tous les scénarios venaient de se retrouvés balayés en quelques instants. Elle se perdait de nouveau dans ses pensées, mais une main sur sa poitrine de la part du diplomate qu'elle "divertissait" la ramena à la réalité. Elle se retint de lui briser la main, puis elle se souvint de sa mission. Encore et toujours sa mission. Elle sourit au diplomate, usant un peu de la Force pour qu'il oublie les troubles en elle qu'il avait pu voir. Elle surveillait Barriss du coin de l'œil, cette dernière s'avançait vers la Moff en souriant.

« Mes excuses pour ce retard Moff Ssaria, j'avais hélas des affaires très importantes à traiter afin de préparer notre accord commercial. »

« Je n'en doute pas ma chère amie. Donc, quel est cet accord extrêmement fructueux que vous avez à proposer à ma cour ? »

« De la vente libre de vos biens sur le marché noir, sans aucune taxe impériale. Le tout protégé par notre syndicat. Je puis vous assurer que même les Hutts convoiterons les biens de Ryloth, dénués de toute taxe impériale. » Déclara Barriss, extrêmement mielleuse.

« Voila qui est très intéressant. Des profits juteux à n'en pas douter. Et bien je serais ravie de voir les détails d'une telle collaboration avec vous. »

Un des diplomates proches d'Ahsoka se leva. C'était un vieil homme, ses cheveux blancs parlant pour lui. Il était tout de même un grand orateur et était respecté de la cour.

« Coruscant pourrait voir ça comme une trahison. Vous allez trop loin Moff Ssaria ! »

« Tant que nous livrons en temps et en heure nos cargaisons à la capitale. Il n'y a aucune raison que le BSI vienne mettre le nez dans nos affaires. »

« Le BSI n'est rien de plus que l'extension de l'inquisition du Seigneur Jerec. Et tout le monde sait combien ce Miraluka est un paranoïaque depuis la mort de deux de ses inquisiteurs sur Krant. »

« Allons, allons, mon ami. Inutile de nous en faire. » Déclara Orn Free Taa qui se levait. « Ryloth sera prospère et tout le monde s'en mettra plein les poches. On gardera notre petit rythme de vie, tout en donnant à l'empire ce qu'il nous demande. »

« C'est de la… »

Ssaria abbatit le diplomate depuis son trône avec son blaster. Ahsoka voyant ça compris vite que la Moff ne tolérais aucune voix dissonante dans sa cour. Elle savait reconnaitre une personne avide de pouvoir et de richesses quand elle en voyait une, et c'était le cas de cette Moff. Parlant de reconnaissance, Barriss qui avait tourné la tête pour observer le diplomate avait remarqué Ahsoka, mais ne disait rien pour le moment. Ssaria se rassit pour reprendre la parole.

« Vous remarquerez, dame Offee, que nous avons beaucoup à vous offrir. »

« J'en suis persuadée. » Déclara Barriss alors qu'elle rapportait son attention à la Moff. « Certaines de vos esclaves… Plus exotiques que les Twi'leks, me plaisent déjà. »

La Moff regarda Ahsoka et sourit. Elle fit signe à la Togruta de venir, reprenant son rôle du mieux qu'elle pouvait malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade, elle s'avança vers la Moff. Jouer avec la Force était exclu sur Barriss, elle le sentirait immédiatement. Orn Free Taa observait la scène avec attention, il n'avait toujours pas dénoncé l'ancienne Jedi. Peut être savait-il que Barriss venait, ou alors espère-t-il secrètement un sauvetage des Jedis. La Togruta se plaça devant l'humaine, tête basse comme on l'attend de quelqu'un dans sa position.

« Elle vous plais celle-là ? » Demanda la Moff en désignant Ahsoka.

« En effet, je ne m'attendais pas à des goûts aussi raffinés de votre part. »

« Elle est l'une de mes dernières acquisitions, elle a été très simple à dresser. Néanmoins elle n'est pas à vendre. Son corps est très attirant pour mes clients, elle me sera utile je pense. »

« Je n'en doutait pas, néanmoins tout se monnaye. Quel est ton nom, esclave ? »

Elle se moquait définitivement d'elle, Barriss osait lui demander son nom. Sois c'était une sorte de comédie mesquine qu'elle donnait là, sois elle avait décidé de la torturer, ou un peu des deux. Elle sentait le côté obscur dans Barriss, bien plus que lors de l'audience sur Coruscant, son ancienne amie c'est totalement abandonné à lui.

« Elle t'as demandé ton nom ! » Tonna la Moff en la baffant.

« Zaa Vashee… » Répondit Ahsoka d'une voix fluette.

Elle espérait vraiment que cette ruse allait prendre, elle avait déjà fait le coup sur Zigerria, mais là elle espérait vraiment que Barriss n'allait pas relever, et que la Moff était ignorante en politique planétaire de la région d'expansion. Barriss roula mentalement des yeux, Ahsoka était en train de se payer sa tête, utiliser la fausse identité de la dernière fois où elle a joué l'esclave. La Miriallanne se reconcentra sur la Moff.

« Néanmoins, pour travailler avec nous. Il vous faut montrer votre détermination. Vous vous êtes acquittée de votre petite course ? »

« En effet. »

La Moff tapa dans ses mains et les esclavagistes apportèrent à bout de chaines une Pantorienne. Elle avait la peau bleue comme tous les siens, et un visage angélique, ses yeux dorés brillant de mille feux sur son visage et sa longue chevelure violacée qui était totalement ébouriffée par le traitement qu'elle avait subi. Elle était vêtue d'une simple tunique et était trainée par une chaine. Ahsoka se retint de porter sa main devant sa bouche, c'était insoutenable pour elle. L'amie qu'elle était venue chercher, était trainée comme une simple marchandise devant Barriss.

« Sénatrice Riyo Chuchi, cela faisait longtemps. » déclara Barriss en souriant.

« Offee… Qu'êtes-vous devenue ? » déclara la sénatrice d'une voix faible. « …Soka… » Dit-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« Je constate que les esclaves récalcitrants sont traités comme il se doit. Parfais Moff, vous pouvez garder l'esclave. Je voulais juste voir si vous en étiez capable. Et si nous faisions affaires ? »

« Que diriez vous de commencer pendant le bal ? »

« Avec grand plaisir. »

La Moff tapa dans ses mains, pour que les esclaves partent vers la salle de bal. Ahsoka se sentait de plus en plus mal de laisser Riyo derrière elle, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Une autre tenue lui fit offerte pour danser, elle avait toujours que deux bandes pour le buste, mais cette fois les bandes se transformaient en un pantalon ouvert sur les côtés. Ahsoka enfila ce costume qui avait une sorte de tanga incorporé. Elle se sentait mieux, même si au final seul le Tanga était opaque, le reste ressemblait plus à un filet de pêche, elle pesta encore une fois intérieurement sur les tenues que les esclaves Twi'lek portent, puis elle entra dans la salle de bal pour danser avec les autres esclaves pour le plaisir de ceux regardant ça. Elle remarqua que Barriss était en permanence en discussion avec la Moff, puis elle remarqua le sabre laser à sa ceinture. Elle le connaissait, c'était celui du comte Dooku, un autre détail la frappa, son ancienne amie n'utilisait jamais son bras gauche. Quand la discussion avec la Moff se termina, Barriss reporta son attention sur le spectacle offert. Elle ne lâchait pas des yeux Ahsoka, la Togruta était bien incapable de dire ce qui était en train de lui passer par la tête et si elle intervenait maintenant, elle risquait de se faire tuer par les soldats en garnison. Barriss se pencha vers la Moff.

« Puis-je vous emprunter votre Togruta pour ce soir ? J'aurais bien besoin d'un massage. »

« Bien entendu. Vous remarquerez que je prends toujours soin de mes hôtes. »

Le bal se termina dans la demi-heure qui suivit. Ahsoka était exténuée, elle qui avait l'habitude de combattre pendant des heures, elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée à danser pendant des heures. Elle ne se plaindrait plus jamais de la danse, d'un coup son armure et les batailles lui manquaient réellement. Néanmoins, elle n'eu pas le repos qu'elle attendait. Un des officiers vint la chercher, elle était attendue dans les quartiers de l'invité d'honneur et était sommée de bien se comporter. Elle se demandait encore plus à quoi Barriss jouait. Elle prenait tellement son pied à voir Ahsoka enchainée, qu'elle la voulait pour elle seule ? La Togruta n'eu d'autre choix que de monter dans les étages jusqu'aux quartiers de Barriss, elle entra quand les gardes lui ouvrirent la porte et découvrit une suite somptueusement décorée, un lit et des coussins en soie dans un coin. Des rideaux de soie qui donnaient sur un balcon avec une vue imprenable. Ce palais à flanc de montagne était certes une forteresse, mais aussi une débauche de luxe. Elle remarqua même une grande baignoire dont l'eau fumait encore. Barriss avait ôté sa cape et Ahsoka compris immédiatement pourquoi elle n'utilisait pas son bras gauche en voyant la manche qui était vide. La Miriallanne ordonna à ses gardes de les laisser seules, la Togruta était penaude, elle sentait le côté obscur en Barriss et n'avait aucune arme.

« Bonsoir Ahsoka. » Commença Barriss.

« Ton bras… »

« Un accident de sabre laser. »

« Contre Keelyvine ? » Demanda la Togruta dont les nerfs étaient à deux doigts de lâcher.

« Je ne l'ai pas tuée. Mais comment sais-tu que je l'ai affrontée ? »

« La Force me l'a montré… Pourquoi tu joues à ça Barriss ? Le côté obscur… Même moi ici ? Pourquoi jouer ce jeu ? »

« Je suis curieuse du jeu auquel tu joues. Au début j'ai pensé que tu savais pour ma venue. Mais je me suis rappelée que tu ignorais ma survie. Pourquoi tu revis sciemment un des passages les plus traumatisants de ta vie, Ahsoka ? Je te connais, tu ne ferais pas ça sans raisons. »

« Et moi je croyais te connaitre… Pourquoi Barriss ? Pourquoi cet attentat sur le Temple ? Pourquoi tout ça ? M'avoir piégée ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda la Togruta dont les larmes commençaient à couler, sept ans à garder ça en elle, elle commençait à craquer.

« Il le fallait. L'Ordre Jedi était devenu le jouet du Chancelier, bombarder le Temple. Tout ce qui était cher à l'Ordre, était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour leur ouvrir les yeux. »

« Tu aurais pu m'en parler ! Tu aurais… »

« Et ça aurait changé quoi ?! » Tonna Barris en se retournant. « Ton Maitre était aussi prompt que le conseil à partir à la guerre ! Non Ahsoka, ça n'aurait rien changé ! Arrête de te voiler la face ! Arrête d'être une Jedi ! L'Ordre Jedi est mort ! »

« Je ne suis plus une Jedi. »

« Alors pourquoi tu continues d'agir comme tel ? Je suis au courant de tes exploits sur Krant et Kamino. Tu as combattu l'Empire, instillant la révolte dans les cœurs de ceux ne voulant vivre sous leur joug. Et tu as libéré un monde. On dirait presque ton opération d'Onderon, mais en deux parties cette fois. »

« Barriss… S'il te plait… Répond moi au moins sur une chose… Pourquoi m'as-tu piégée ? »

« Car ton enquête s'approchait trop de moi. Tu risquais de tout découvrir et donner une cible à l'Ordre. Ce que ton maitre à finis par faire… A cause de toi, tout ce que j'avais entrepris pour ouvrir les yeux au conseil fut voué à l'échec ! »

« Je ne pouvais pas savoir… Tu ne t'en es pas confiée à moi… Tu aurais pu nous rejoindre avec Ventress… On aurait pu… »

« On aurait pu quoi ? Fuir Coruscant et laisser la République s'effondrer ? »

Ahsoka éclata en sanglots, Barriss disait vrai. La fin de la phrase c'était ça, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà plus Jedi avant même de tourner le dos à l'Ordre. Même les raisons qui avaient poussé Barriss à agir étaient légitimes, mais la méthode révulsait toujours Ahsoka. En face d'elle, elle sentait toujours sa meilleure amie qui était là quelque part, le côté obscur ne l'avait pas entièrement consumée. Barriss Offee était toujours là, mais elle devait en être sure, peut être étais-ce un faux espoir. Elle venait de redevenir la petite fille de seize ans qui venait de se faire trahir par sa meilleure amie. L'espace d'un instant, elle revit Barriss ayant toujours de quoi couvrir sa tête et pas les cheveux au vent comme ici, elle revit la guérisseuse Jedi qui faisait des merveilles aux côtés de Luminara Unduli. Puis elle regarda à nouveau, elle voyait Barris, adulte et suintant le côté obscur. Elle vit une femme qui avait tout perdu, et qui portait sa haine sur tout ceux qu'elle croisait. Désespérée de pouvoir un jour la sauver, elle décida de tenter un acte du même niveau.

« Je te pardonne Barriss… » Finit par dire Ahsoka.

« De quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, troublée.

« De tout… De m'avoir trahie… Abandonnée… Je te pardonne… »

Barriss ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle avait été prise au dépourvu. Elle se dévêtit pour s'emmitoufler dans une serviette et rappela les gardes. Ces derniers entrèrent peu après pour récupérer Ahsoka.

« Dites à votre maitresse que cette esclave est parfaite. Si je suis encore là demain, je la veux pour s'occuper de moi. »

Le garde acquiesça, Ahsoka ne comprenait pas pourquoi Barriss venait d'agir ainsi. Les gardes l'emmenèrent vers les quartiers des esclaves où elle fut jetée avec les autres. Elle trouva très vite Chuchi qu'elle serra dans ses bras, puis elle lui expliqua son plan d'évasion. Elles devraient attendre le milieu de la nuit pour agir, quand tout le fort serait endormi. Des Twi'leks autour avaient entendu et se joignirent à la tentative d'évasion. Toutes étaient désireuses de partir loin de la Moff.

Dans la salle de bal, un des vieux diplomates, un homme chauve portant des robes de cérémonie, pris son Holocom pour contacter une fréquence bien spécifique. Le seigneur Vador apparu, il était très surpris de le voir, d'ordinaire une Main de l'Empereur ne le contactait pas.

« Je sais que c'est peu habituel Seigneur Vador. Mais j'ai retrouvé votre agent disparu, Barriss Offee. Ainsi que l'apprentie de Skywalker : Ahsoka Tano. »


	31. Complots : Parmi les siens

Un vieux chasseur Jedi s'approchait de Shili, ce vieux modèle un Delta-6. Le même que ceux souvent utilisés aux premiers jours de la guerre des clones, mais sans emplacement d'astromechano. Descendait dans l'atmosphère de la planète. Sa pilote, un chevalier jedi aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un bleu très clair, était aux commandes de son vieil appareil. Elle ne portait plus les bures traditionnelles de l'ordre, mais un top noir avec un pantalon de la même couleur, des bottes en cuir et un Trench Marron dans lequel elle cachait son sabre laser, ainsi qu'un blaster de la gamme Tysler à la ceinture. Elle posa son chasseur sur une des plate formes d'atterrissage planétaire, comme à chaque fois elle utilisa la même excuse pour l'appareil Jedi : « Je l'ai trouvé dans une décharge » dit-elle. Alors qu'en réalité c'était le chasseur de son maitre qui avait toujours refusé de passer au Delta-7. Elle était venue sur Shili pour une raison bien précise, pour une fois elle ne courrait pas après les crédits pour s'offrir une vie à peu près décente dans son exil. Elle était ici, car un certain Echo lui avait donné des coordonnées à joindre sur Shili. Elle avait été contactée quelques années plus tôt par le chevalier Reus pour rejoindre un groupe acceptant des Jedis, mais la mort prématurée de Keelyvine avait empêché leur rencontre. Cette fois, elle devait rencontrer quelqu'un pouvant lui donner l'emplacement de ce groupe, où du moins un endroit où elle pourrait prendre un transport et les rejoindre. Esquivant les autorités portuaires et se faisant enregistrer sous un faux nom, elle fila vers les coordonnées : un petit village perdu dans l'hémisphère sud de la planète. Cette zone tropicale n'était pas la plus civilisée de Rishi, les Togrutas y portaient encore les tenues ancestrales. Elle détonnait un peu avec son accoutrement digne d'une contrebandière et tous la regardaient étrangement, elle fut accueillie par une jeune Togruta qui la regardait fixement.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais les contrebandiers ne sont pas les bienvenus ici. » Déclara la jeune femme.

« Mes excuses pour mes vêtements, j'ignorais qu'il fallait me mettre aux couleurs locales. Si je puis faire quoi que ce soit pour faire amende, je vous écoute. »

« Commencer par me dire la raison de votre présence dans notre village serait bien. Je doute que vous trouviez quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ici, nous faisons partie de ces communautés ayant abandonné toute technologie pour vivre selon les rites d'antan. »

« On m'a indiqué votre village, je dois y rencontrer quelqu'un. »

« Qui est ce "on" ? Et ce "quelqu'un" ? » Demanda la femme méfiante.

« Pour la fin je ne saurais dire, mais celui qui m'a conduite ici s'appelle Echo. »

« Ha… Vous venez pour "Elle". » Déclara la femme peu ravie. « Bien, suivez-moi. »

La Togruta guida l'humaine dans une arrière salle où se trouvait des tenues, elle remarqua un coffre sur lequel est écris : "Zaa Vashee", elle sourit intérieurement. La reine de Shili venait de temps à autres passer du temps parmi les siens vivant de manière primitive. Un autre coffre portait la mention "Ashla", là par contre c'était du culot. Quelqu'un portait le nom qu'on donnait au côté lumineux autrefois, elle se doutait que c'était un pseudonyme, mais cette personne était quand même culotée. La Togruta lui demanda évidement son nom à mettre sur un coffre, elle répondit "Aura Sing". La jeune femme la regarda très bizarrement, elle se doutait que c'était un pseudo bien sûr, mais personne n'oserait fouiller le coffre. Une fois l'étiquette posée, elle fut laissée seule pour se changer. Elle ressorti de cette arrière pièce sans armes et vêtue de la tenue du village. La même que Ahsoka ou Shaak Ti, intérieurement elle pestait. C'est la dernière fois qu'elle suis une piste donnée par ce "Echo", elle fut conduite jusqu'à des bosquets de méditations. De dos elle reconnut immédiatement la Togruta rouge qui méditait. La jeune femme les laissa et elle commença à s'approcher avec respect.

« Naat Reath, cela faisait longtemps. » Déclara la Togruta.

« Maitre Shaak Ti. Jamais je ne me serais attendue à vous trouver dans un endroit pareil. » répondit le chevalier.

« C'est ce qui en fait un bon endroit où se cacher ma jeune amie. Mais je sens que tu es venue ici avec un but, raconte-moi tout. »

Shaak Ti se leva et fit face à la jeune femme, elle rayonnait de calme et de paix. Même la Force semblait apaisée autour d'elle, elle ne faisait qu'un avec cet endroit. Naat commença alors à lui raconter son premier contact avec Keelyvine Reus, quelques trois ans plus tôt, suivit de la rupture de contact. Un fait que maitre Ti connaissait, elle avait senti la mort du chevalier à travers la Force et Ahsoka lui avait raconté sa vision au cours d'une de ses visites. Elle lui raconta ensuite la reprise de ses recherches et ce contact avec un certain "Echo" qui après un mois de questions avant fini par lui donner les coordonnées sur Shili.

« Je reconnais bien là, la prudence de notre cher ami Echo. »

« C'est vrai qu'avec l'Empire partout, on n'est jamais trop prudent. » Soupira-t-elle. « Dire que l'on est des Jedis… Et qu'on doit faire preuve d'une paranoïa constante maintenant. »

« C'est l'époque qui veut ça, ma jeune amie. »

« En effet… Quelle est la prochaine étape ? »

« Je pourrais te donner directement les coordonnées pour rejoindre les autres, mais avant rend toi sur Eredenn Prime. Tu auras un transport là-bas, ainsi qu'un vieil ami. »

« Qui donc ? » Demanda Naat.

« Si je te le dis, ce ne sera pas une surprise. » Sourit Shaak Ti. « Mais je peux t'assurer que tu seras ravie de le revoir. »

« Eredenn était le site de test des Décimators… » Soupira-t-elle. « J'y ai nettoyé la présence séparatiste après la défaite de Sev'rance'tann. Bien j'irais, je suppose que vous ne venez pas. »

« Non, j'ai trouvé ma voie ici. Je me suis retirée du conflit, malgré des débuts plutôt prometteurs du côté guerrier. »

« Je comprends. Que la Force sois avec vous maitre. »

« Avec toi aussi, ma jeune amie. »

Naat s'inclina devant Shaak Ti. Elle fit le chemin inverse et repris sa tenue de contrebandière avant de retourner à son chasseur. Elle redécolla de la planète et alluma son communicateur, la tête d'une Twi'lek violette apparut et sourit au chevalier.

« Maitre Sitra, je viens de retrouver maitre Ti. Je suis actuellement en route pour Eredenn Prime. »

« Bien, tiens-moi au courant chevalier. Analyse ce groupe avec qui tu es entrée en contact et préviens moi s'ils sont dignes de confiance. »

« A vos ordres, maitre. »

« Que la Force avec toi, chevalier Reath. »

« Avec vous aussi, maitre. »

La communication se coupa et le chevalier s'arrima à son anneau d'hyperespace pour partir du système. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'infiltrer le groupe, mais les travaux de maitre Sitra étaient trop importants, ils ne pouvaient pas être gâchés par des personnes trop proches du côté obscur. L'entretient avec Shaak Ti lui donnais espoir, mais elle restait tout de même méfiante sur ce qu'elle allait trouver, elle espérait aussi retrouver les maitres Katarn et Rahn en agissant ainsi. Leurs travaux à eux aussi devaient être préservés…


	32. Complots : Evasion

Dans les quartiers des esclaves, Ahsoka avait retrouvé Riyo Chuchi. Elle avait serré son amie, très fort dans ses bras, sept ans sans se voir et elle la retrouvait dans une posture qui la mettait en horreur. Elle avait elle-même sacrifié sa pudeur et sa fierté pour venir la sauver en se faisant passer pour une esclave. Mais maintenant il fallait passer à l'acte, Riyo était encore faible des traitements qu'elle avait subis. Ahsoka y voyait de la torture mentale, elle se félicita d'avoir joué le jeu de l'esclave obéissante cette fois, elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas supporté. Elle usa discrètement de la Force pour réparer ce qu'elle pouvait de l'esprit de son amie, du moins suffisamment pour qu'elle soit capable de parler. Riyo fixa Ahsoka, les yeux pleins d'espoir mais aussi de tristesse.

« Ahsoka… Pourquoi tu as pris de tels risques ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'allais pas te laisser ici. Maintenant viens, on sort de là. »

« Barriss… Elle… »

« Ne m'en parle pas… Je n'ai ni envie de craquer, ni d'aller la chercher de force. Le plus important est de te sortir de là. »

Une esclave, plus âgée, s'approcha des deux femmes. Elle était encore réveillée et avait entendu ce qu'elle se disait. La Twi'lek avait environ la quarantaine et était très bien conservée pour son âge qui est peu flatteur pour son espèce. Elle était bleue et avait un charme naturel, elle rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Ahsoka, qui avait senti dès en arrivant son désir de s'enfuir, comme celui qui est présent chez les autres femmes de leur chambre. Elle était vêtue différemment des autres, elle avait un pantalon de soir et un haut épais en tissus totalement ouvert sur le devant, avec une cape descendant jusqu'aux chevilles, et surtout elle avait des chaussures, marque de prestige, même pour une esclave. Elle les regarda avant de se décider à parler.

« Je vous ai entendues, vous connaissez l'invitée d'honneur de la Moff ? »

« On l'a connue oui. » Répondit Ahsoka. « Sujet sensible. » Ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

« Et vous avez un plan pour sortir de là ? »

« Ahsoka a toujours un plan tordu. » Répondit Riyo.

« Attendez… Je vous connais… » Déclara la Togruta. « Pampy, c'est ça ? »

« Oui… » Répond la Twi'lek en baissant la tête.

« L'aide du sénateur Free Taa ? Mais comment vous avez fini là ? » Demanda Riyo.

« Quand l'empire a été proclamé… Le sénateur a été forcé de me vendre… L'empereur ne tolérait aucun esclave dans l'entourage de ses sénateurs. Il a déclaré qu'on représentait un danger… J'ai été vendue au Moff Ssaria et depuis ma vie est un enfer… »

« La Moff est si dure que ça ? » Demanda Ahsoka.

« Tu n'as même pas idée. » Déclara une Twi'lek rouge qui arrivait. « Elle nous demande de faire des choses pour ses convives… Des choses qu'aucun maitre ne nous a jamais ordonné… C'est salissant… Et dégradant… Beaucoup de filles se sont déjà suicidées… On est les dernières de la vieille génération à avoir tenu. »

La rouge était à première vue un peu plus jeune que Pampy, elle était aussi magnifique que sa congénère bleue et était vêtue d'un simple bikini. Deux autres qui étaient réveillées les rejoignirent, c'était deux sœurs jumelles bleues, leurs seuls vêtements (identiques) se limitaient à un genre de salopette ouverte du nombril au cou, celle-ci se résumait à un filet jaune sans rien en dessous. Elles semblaient aussi avoir une quarantaine très bien conservée.

« J'ai une question… Toutes les quatre vous avez à vue de nez la trentaine voire la quarantaine, comme vous faites pour avoir l'air aussi jeunes ? »

« Traitement des esclavagistes pour les bons esclaves. On nous injecte toute sorte de produits pour ralentir notre vieillissement. Ha et au fait moi c'est Shakka. » Répondit la rouge.

« Et comment tu es arrivée là ? » Demanda Ahsoka.

« Mon maitre a été tué par la Moff qui m'a gardée comme trophée… Et là c'est Ann et Tann. » Dit-elle en désignant les jumelles. « Elles appartenaient à un grand champion de courses de pods de Tatooine, qui a connu une sérieuse défaite contre un gamin. »

« Après sa déconfiture, on a été vendues de maitre en maitre, jusqu'à atterrir chez la Moff. » Expliqua Tann.

« Ça me rappelle une histoire… Ce truc de courses de Pods… Mais plus tard, pour le moment sortons d'ici. » déclara Ahsoka.

« On peux emmener la gamine avec nous ? » Demanda Ann en montrant une Twi'lek Violette dans une tenue similaire à la Togruta.

« Bien sûr. Et les autres ? »

« On les laisse dormir. Elles alerteront les maitres dès qu'on s'échappera si on les réveille. Elles se plaisent ici. »

« Aayla a beau me l'expliquer… Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les vôtres deviennent esclaves volontairement… » Soupira Ahsoka.

Anna alla réveiller la "petite", c'était une Twi'lek d'environ vingt ans de couleur violette avec des tâches plus foncées sur le corps et les Lekkus. Elle se leva et s'approcha du groupe.

« Moi c'est Liana, Liana Kor. Alors c'est ce soir qu'on fait la grande évasion ? » Demanda-t-elle pleine de fougue.

« Oui, est-ce que l'une de vous sais se servir d'une arme ? Riyo est pas du tout en état pour nous couvrir. » Demanda la Togruta.

« Moi oui, j'étais contrebandière avant de me faire pincer par les gros bras de Ssaria. » répondit Liana.

« Très bien, alors tu vas couvrir nos arrières. En avant et surtout faites ce que je dis. Les jumelles, vous aidez Riyo à marcher. Shakka et Pampy, vous essayez de prendre des armes dès que vous pouvez. Je sais ce n'est pas votre truc, mais je préfère avoir quelqu'un qui ne vise pas droit, que quelqu'un qui ne tire pas du tout. En avant les filles. » Expliqua Ahsoka.

Ahsoka se mis derrière la porte alors que le petit groupe se préparait à partir. Elle senti les deux gardes posés en sentinelle, elle tendit la main et usa de la Force pour les assommer, puis via Télékinésie elle ouvrit le passage. Elle ramassa les deux pistolets qui étaient des modèles impériaux E-11, elle fit une petite moue, se disant qu'elle avait vu mieux et en tendit un à la contrebandière qui se plaça à l'arrière de groupe. Celui-ci commença à progresser vers les égouts avec Ahsoka en tête qui utilisait la Force autant que possible pour assommer les gardes avant de devoir se servir de son blaster. Quand on lui demanda comment quelqu'un saurait qu'ils sont en train de sortir pour venir les récupérer, Ahsoka répondit simplement qu'elle était heureuse que sa dentition n'a pas été inspectée en profondeur.

Dans ses Quartiers Barriss tournait en rond, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ahsoka avait eu l'effet d'une bombe sur elle. Vador lui avait menti, la Togruta ne cultivait pas la haine contre elle, et même si elle se doutait que quelque chose clochait, elle venait de vivre six ans avec rien d'autre que cette idée en tête. Et là, elle a eu une Ahsoka en larmes devant elle qui la pardonnais pour ses crimes. Elle la haïssait d'avoir fait preuve d'autant de faiblesse, d'avoir provoqué cette réaction chez elle. Mais derrière il s'agissait d'Ahsoka, ce geste l'avait touchée, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle s'habilla rapidement et pris son sabre laser, y compris celui d'Ahsoka qu'elle cacha à l'arrière de sa ceinture, puis elle quitta ses quartiers. En chemin elle reçu un appel de sa Mandalorienne, une main de l'Empereur avait prévenu le seigneur Vador. Barris manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque à cette nouvelle, si Dark Vador venait, elle se savait totalement incapable de le combattre. Elle ordonna à ses hommes de préparer leur vaisseau et de faire un trou si nécessaire dans les murs pour la récupérer, puis elle partit à la recherche d'Ahsoka qu'elle avait senti en train d'utiliser la Force. Au moins ce ne serait pas dur pour elle de la traquer.

Une grille s'ouvrit en bas du Palais, dans une des crevasses non loin. Ahsoka et sa clique en sortirent, un clone les attendaient à sa sortie. C'était le gamin basé sur le modèle de Korkie, il tenait une ceinture dans sa main. Il souriait en s'avançant vers la Togruta.

« Lev ? J'avais ordonné que tu restes au vaisseau avec Jill. » Le réprimanda Ahsoka.

« Ordres du capitaine Gregor, chef. »

Ahsoka soupira avant de répondre. « Ok… Où êtes-vous installés ? »

« Une borne au nord, Gregor attend dans le défilé avec son sniper et Jill est déjà aux commandes du vaisseau pour décoller. »

« Ok, emmène-les. » Déclara Ahsoka en mettant sa ceinture et prenant son sabre laser en main. « Je vous couvre, j'ai senti une perturbation dans la Force. Qui s'approche. »

« A vos ordres ! » déclara le clone en saluant la Togruta. « Suivez-moi ! » Lança-t-il au Twi'leks et Riyo.

« Ahsoka ! » Arriva à crier Riyo.

« File devant, j'arrive. » Ordonna la Togruta.

Elle n'avait pas la force de lui tenir tête, les Twi'leks hésitèrent un instant puis partirent avec le clone. Pour Ahsoka c'était clair, l'évasion avait été trop simple, quelqu'un l'avait facilitée. Et elle pouvait parier que ce quelqu'un arrivait en ce moment même par les égouts. La silhouette lui donna raison, il s'agissait de la main de l'Empereur. Le vieil homme chauve, regarda Ahsoka, il ne semblait dégager aucune colère extérieurement, mais elle sentait le côté obscur en lui, profondément ancré.

« Je me serais attendue à Barriss… Mais non en fait. » Ironisa la Togruta.

« Le Seigneur Vador veut ta tête, Ahsoka Tano. » Répondit le vieil homme très calme.

« Mais il a quoi contre moi à la fin ce Seigneur Vador ? Il m'en veut pour Cody ? Bacara ? Le Mandator ? Ou c'est peut-être plus ancien… Tu es le troisième inquisiteur à me tomber dessus. »

« Tu pense que je suis un de ces bons à rien d'inquisiteurs ? » Ricana le vieil homme. « Prépare-toi à une sérieuse déconvenue. »

Le vieil homme envoya des éclairs de Force vers la Togruta qui alluma sa lame à temps pour les parer. Le violet de celle-ci illuminant la nuit dans le canyon, elle prit sa posture Makashi après que la vague d'éclair sois passée, c'était loin d'être sa posture favorite, mais elle n'avait qu'un seul sabre et elle devait clairement improviser. Elle du aussi composer que cette fois, elle n'avait pas une couche de Beskar pour la protéger, juste ce maudit filet de tissus qui en plus d'exposer son corps aux regards, ne la protégeait pas du tout. Le vieil homme dégaina son sabre laser, la lame rouge sang éclairant aussi la nuit, ils firent quelques passes d'armes. La Togruta se rendit vite compte qu'il était beaucoup plus fort que son âge ne le laissait paraitre, affaiblie par son court temps chez la Moff, elle eu du mal à parer les coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle vît l'homme voler vers la droite.

« Ahsoka ! » Hurla Barriss qui sortait des égouts, le sabre rouge allumé et prêt à servir.

« Barriss ? » Demanda la Togruta surprise. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Ferme là et écoute ! Cet homme est une main de l'Empereur et son nom est Cronal. Il est beaucoup plus puissant que la petite conne que tu as butée sur Kamino. Alors dégage ! J'en fait mon affaire ! »

« Barriss… »

« Ahsoka Tano et Barriss Offee… Et bien voila qui va m'occuper en attendant le seigneur Vador. » Déclara l'homme qui se relevait sans la moindre égratignure.

Il se mis en garde et attaqua Barriss qui para gracieusement les coups, la Miriallanne était beaucoup plus puissante que la dernière fois où Ahsoka l'avait croisée. Mais Cronal ne manquait pas de ressources, il parvint à prendre par surprise Barriss et à la désarmer en l'envoyant contre la grille. Il fit venir à lui le sabre de Dooku et alluma les deux lames, s'approchant d'Offee pour l'éliminer. Ahsoka fit son choix à ce moment-là, elle bondit et l'empêcha de porter un coup mortel.

« Pas sous ma garde ! » Tonna la Togruta.

« J'admire ton courage jeune fille. Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. »

« Alors heureusement qu'on est deux. » Déclara Barriss en se relevant.

Cronal recula, les deux armes en main. Barriss laissa tomber son manteau et pris le sabre d'Ahsoka légèrement retouché pour l'allumer. La lame verte jaillis du manche et les deux femmes se mirent côte à côte, comme aux grandes heures. Elles étaient prêtes à combattre ensemble leur ennemi commun. Il n'y avait plus aucune distinction de ce qu'elles étaient devenues, elles étaient à nouveaux les deux adolescentes de la guerre des clones combattant ensemble.

« Tu as récupéré mon sabre sur Krant ? » Demanda Ahsoka surprise.

« Je l'ai un peu modifié. » Répondit Barriss.

« Je vois ça. A l'ancienne ? »

« A l'ancienne. »

Les deux femmes se mirent en marche, alors que Barriss restait au sol pour attirer l'attention de Cronal, Ahsoka bondit pour le frapper depuis les airs. Elle abbatit sa lame avec tellement de violence qu'elle le désarma du sabre de Dooku. La Miriallanne utilisa la télékinésie pour le faire revenir à sa ceinture, puis elle asséna un coup qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier, elle le toucha au visage, la brûlure lui crevant son œil droit, il hurla de douleur. Balafré et totalement surpris par la violence déployée par les deux jeunes femmes, il puisait dans sa douleur pour augmenter sa force. Ahsoka resta en retrait, prenant une posture de Soresu pour l'intercepter. Barriss rangeait la lame verte dans son dos et tendit la main. De la foudre de la même couleur que son second sabre jaillis de ses mains et frappa la main de l'Empereur de plein fouet. Il fut projeté en arrière en hurlant de douleur. La Togruta regarda alors son amie en rengainant son sabre laser.

« Viens avec moi… » Dit Ahsoka.

« Non, j'appartiens au côté obscur désormais. »

« Barriss, je t'en prie… »

« Il est trop tard pour moi. Toi, vas continuer le combat et renverse l'Empereur. Adieu Ahsoka… Tu seras toujours dans mes pensées… » Annonça-t-elle avant de fuir vers son vaisseau qui s'approchait.

« Je reviendrais te chercher… » Déclara la Togruta dans le vide.

Elle prit ses jambes à son cou pour rejoindre l'appareil de Gregor. Quand ce dernier vit le Nightbrother s'envoler, il craignit le pire. Mais il fut rassuré en voyant la Togruta arriver en courant dans le défilé. Il lui hurla de monter à bord, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier et Jill fit décoller l'appareil en trombe. En orbite l'Exécutor, le super destroyer de Dark Vador venait d'arriver. Par la verrière de son appareil, Ahsoka vit le Kom'rk de Barriss passer en hyperespace. Puis la jeune clone fit de même avec le leur. La Togruta passa dans le compartiment arrière, elle s'assied à côté de Riyo pour s'enquérir de ses nouvelles.

« Tu as pris autant de risques pour moi… »

« C'est à ça que servent les amis. » Déclara Ahsoka en souriant.

Riyo attrapa la tête d'Ahsoka et l'embrassa. La Togruta complètement prise au dépourvu se laissa faire, elle ne savait comment réagir dans de tels cas. Ça ne lui était jamais arriver, même danser ou séduire, ce qu'elle avait fait pour sauver son amie, jamais elle ne l'avait fait avant. Tout ce à quoi elle était bonne c'était utiliser la Force et se battre. La Pantorienne s'écarta un peu d'Ahsoka et la fixa dans les yeux, cette dernière était encore immobile, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Désolée… Sur le moment… ça me paraissait une bonne idée. » Déclara Riyo rougissante.

« Non mais en fait… J'ai bien aimé… » Finit par répondre Ahsoka en souriant.

Riyo sourit et recommença, cette fois de manière plus douce et moins spontanée. Cherchant à prolonger le contact avec la Togruta. Cette dernière se laissait faire, elle découvrait cette facette de la vie. Ce fut Liana qui réagit la première en leur lançant une pique.

« Par pitié… Prenez une chambre. » Ce qui eu pour effet de les arrêter.

« Désolée… Vraiment… Peut-être que tu préfères Barriss… » Déclara Riyo.

Ahsoka ne répondit pas, à dire vrai, elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé Riyo ou Barriss autrement que comme des amies proches. Elle préféra reporter cette réponse, ce que la Pantorienne compris. Puis elle lui donna sa tenue en cuir habituelle, même si son amie allait nager dedans, c'était mieux que la tunique d'esclave. La Togruta enfila de son côté sa Beskar, ressentant un réel soulagement à être enfin couverte. Elle s'excusa auprès des Twi'lek de n'avoir aucune tenue pour elles, mais qu'une fois sur Kamino elles auraient toute ce qui leur faut pour se vêtir décemment. Avec Riyo, elles demandèrent à Gregor de mettre le cap sur Pantora. Chuchi avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui s'y tramait, et espérait que le Baron Papanoïda n'avait pas été renversé et que son monde ne s'était séparé de l'Empire. Dans le cas contraire, elle savait son peuple incapable de résister.

Sur Ryloth, Cronal qui avait survécu, remonta dans le palais avec des soldats qui étaient stationnés dans la ville. Il ordonna la purge de toute la cour du Moff Ssaria, tous furent tués à l'exception d'Orn Free Taa et de la Moff. Beaucoup d'esclaves loyaux à leurs maitres furent pris sous le feu de l'Empire. Puis le seigneur Vador arriva, il était en compagnie d'un amiral avec un certain embonpoint et une moustache torsadée. Free Taa implora la clémence du seigneur Sith.

« Votre cas sera réglé par une enquête du BSI, Sénateur. » Répondit seulement le seigneur noir avant de se concentrer sur la Moff Enchainée.

« Seigneur Vador… Ayez pitié… Je me repends… Prenez tout ce que vous voulez pour l'Empire… »

Vador qui n'en avait rien à faire souleva la Moff avec la Force et l'étrangla. Il ne brisa pas sa nuque, il se montrait patient, attendant que le manque d'air ne la tue. Il la relâcha quand son cœur cessa de battre et il regarda le cadavre avec dédain.

« Excuses acceptées, Moff Ssaria. » Il se tourna ensuite vers l'amiral. « Amiral Zsinj, mes félicitations, vous voici Moff du Secteur Gaulus. »

Ce dernier remercia le seigneur Sith et promis de ne pas refaire les erreurs de son prédécesseur. Vador retourna ensuite à son navire en compagnie de Cronal, il en avait fini ici.


	33. Complots : Delta Zéro

Le vaisseau d'Ahsoka filait à toute allure dans l'hyperespace. Vêtue de son armure, elle était dans le cockpit avec Riyo, la seconde était inquiète. Elle savait que le Baron planétaire était un fervent partisan de l'empereur de l'empereur. Mais qu'a contrario, beaucoup au sein de son peuple avait demandé son retour au sénat en lieu et place de la fille du Baron, ce que ce dernier avait mal pris évidement. En s'approchant le Kom'rk d'Ahsoka fut intercepté par une force impressionnante, en orbite de la planète se trouvaient près d'une vingtaine de corvettes Raider, deux Quasar, le tout mené par un Destroyer de classe Victory. Ces destroyers, plus petits que des Vénator étaient utilisés par l'Empire pour surveiller les orbites des planètes dites calmes, Ahsoka s'attendait à voir une armada de chasseurs TIE leur foncer dessus, mais il n'en fut rien. Ils reçurent une transmission de la planète. Le fils du Baron, Ion Papanoïda, apparu sur l'hologramme, il portait la tenue de son père remise à sa taille, cette grande tenue noire ornée de dorures avec le haut de forme des Barons. Riyo soupira, ses craintes venaient d'être fondées. Il fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Sénatrice Chuchi, c'est un plaisir de vous voir saine et sauve. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait Ion ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton réprobateur.

« Le peuple a demandé la tête du Baron pour vous avoir vendue à cette Moff de Ryloth. J'ai préféré le destituer plutôt que de laisser nos citoyens le tuer. »

« Bon sang… Et vos sœurs ? Elles en pensent quoi ? »

« Che Amanwe a pris votre défense sur Coruscant… Vous savez comment l'Empire traite les voix dissonantes… » Soupira t'il.

« Et Chi Eekway ? » Demanda Riyo qui commençait à pâlir.

« Tuée… Par ma faute… Lors du soulèvement… L'Empereur a fait exécuter toute la délégation Pantorienne du Sénat. »

« Bon sang ! Ion ! C'est précisément pour ça que j'ai toujours été contre le soulèvement armé ! » Tonna Riyo qui retrouvait sa vigueur.

« Et la flotte en orbite ? On doit s'en inquiéter ? » Demanda Ahsoka.

« Non, je vous présente les prises de mes fiers soldats Pantoriens. Il y en avait un peu plus envoyé par l'Empire, mais ils se sont enfuis quand on a commencé à détourner leurs navires. »

Ahsoka sourit, elle avait vu les Pantoriens à l'œuvre pendant la guerre des clones, c'était en effet de bons soldats, quand ils ne laissaient pas la haine guider leurs actes. Pendant leur descente vers la planète, ils reçurent un appel de Kamino. L'amiral Pellaeon apparut sur l'hologramme, il portait son nouvel uniforme, il était similaire en tout point à celui des Impériaux, à la différence qu'il était noir avec un écusson de Vénator du côté droit du buste, symbole de la flotte d'Ahsoka. Ion qui était encore dans la communication se demandait pourquoi un officier visiblement impérial les contactait. L'amiral regardait Ahsoka.

« Général, le capitaine Gregor nous à dit où vous vous rendiez. Vous devez abandonner votre voyage sur Pantora immédiatement. » Déclara l'Amiral.

« Que ce passe-t-il, Amiral ? » demanda Ahsoka.

« Echo viens juste de décrypter ce message sur les canaux impériaux. On l'a fait vérifier trois fois. L'Empire viens d'ordonner le protocole Delta Zéro sur Pantora. »

Le cœur d'Ahsoka se serra, quand l'amiral lui avait expliqué les protocoles impériaux, il y en avait plusieurs qui l'avaient dégoutée, mais celui-ci était le pire. Elle ne pouvait pas ordonner de faire demi-tour, pas avec Riyo à bord. Elle regarda l'amiral en prenant une mine désolée.

« Je ne peux pas… Désolée amiral. »

« Madame, sauf le respect que je vous dois. Sans vous votre cause est perdue. Vous devez revenir sur Kamino. »

« Et je n'abandonnerais pas les Pantoriens à leur sort. Envoyez les Gozanti et les Raiders, absolument tous. Videz leurs hangars, il nous faudra autant de place que possible. »

« Madame ? »

« Le temps que les Impériaux rassemblent leur flotte, il faudra plusieurs jours… ça nous laissera le temps d'évacuer ces gens… »

« A vos ordres. »

L'amiral disparu, les Pantoriens regardaient Ahsoka qui avait une mine renfrognée. Riyo connaissait bien cette tête, la Togruta savait quelque chose de terrible et avait peur de le dire. Ion regardait Ahsoka d'un air suspicieux, il ne comprenait pas réellement ce dont l'amiral parlais, ni pourquoi la Togruta avait mentionné une évacuation.

« Général Tano. Pourquoi une évacuation des nôtres ? »

« Le protocole Delta Zéro… Est le protocole d'annihilation planétaire… » Finit par soupirer Ahsoka. « Dans quelques jours, une flotte de Destroyers va arriver… Ils n'auront qu'un seul ordre : éliminer toute forme de vie sur la planète via un bombardement orbital… »

Tout le monde se tut, Riyo n'en revenait pas… L'escalade provoquée par les Papanoïda allait causer l'extinction de leur monde. Elle qui craignait la sécession par peur d'un invasion Impériale, elle avait maintenant la preuve que le régime de Palpatine était encore pire. Elle se réfugia dans les bras d'Ahsoka, cherchant du réconfort là où elle le pouvait. Elle venait d'être capturée pour un défi, humiliée, torturée, réduite à l'état d'esclave. Et maintenant elle allait assister impuissante à la destruction de sa civilisation. Le navire d'Ahsoka se posa au palais de Pantora dans un silence de mort, la Togruta accompagna son amie qui arrivait à peine à marcher sous le poids de l'émotion. Elle se devait de rester forte pour Riyo, au fond d'elle, elle savait que Barriss était la cause de tout ceci, sans son défi de capturer une sénatrice, la destruction de Pantora n'aurait sans doute pas lieu. Ahsoka comprenait que l'Empire devait faire un exemple sur tout monde se séparant de lui afin d'assoir son règne de terreur, mais rien ne préparait à ça. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait maintenant faire, c'était évacuer autant de gens qu'elle le pouvait. Le jeune Baron vint au-devant du groupe de la Togruta, il se pris une magnifique claque de la part de Riyo dès en arrivant.

« Sombre idiot ! Voila pourquoi j'ai toujours été contre la sécession ! » Cria Riyo.

« J'ai fait ce que je pensais être bon pour mon peuple. »

« Et maintenant, vois où on en est ! » Cria à nouveau Riyo avant de tousser.

« Calme toi Riyo… Tu n'es pas totalement remise… » Dit Ahsoka, douce.

« Suivez-moi, on a beaucoup à discuter. » Déclara Ion.

En effet, il y eu beaucoup à dire. Ion commença par présenter Arend Shen, un riche entrepreneur issu de son peuple. Cet homme qui avait les cheveux grisonnants était venu exprès de la Cité des Nuages où il réside normalement pour soutenir la révolte Pantorienne. Il déclara mettre au service de son peuple, l'intégralité de sa flotte marchande afin d'aider à l'évacuation. Riyo fut placée dans une chambre pour récupérer, l'expérience douloureuse qu'elle venait de vivre, couplée à ce qui allait se produire sur Pantora, l'avait énormément affaiblie. Le lendemain, les vaisseaux d'Ahsoka commençaient à arriver ainsi que les marchands, la population se fit entasser dans ceux-ci et ils redécollèrent aussitôt chargés, mais une chose marqua rapidement les responsables de cette évacuation : il n'y avait pas assez de vaisseaux. Des gens allaient devoir être abandonnés sur place, à contrecœur Ion ordonna que les personnes en bonnes santé et les enfants soient chargés en priorité à bord des transports. Ce calcul froid ne plu pas à Ahsoka, mais elle se rendit compte que c'était aussi le seul moyen pour eux de réellement préserver leur civilisation, la flottille du Baron parti la première vers le nouveau monde caché aux confins du Dédale de Rishi. Ces vaisseaux chargés, il en prit lui-même le commandement, laissant seuls les autres qui évacuaient toujours. Arend Shen avait tout de même pris soin de placer sa fille Aris à bord du Destroyer Victory de Ion. Ahsoka n'aimait pas réellement cet homme, mais force était de constater qu'il faisait du bon travail en confiant ses vaisseaux à l'évacuation, autre point était qu'il n'aimait pas les clones et n'hésitait pas à les dénigrer dès que possible, malgré l'aide qu'ils apportaient à Pantora. Blitz fit remarquer à un moment qu'il pouvait aussi s'en aller et les laisser dans leur merde. Gregor fut renvoyé sur Kamino avec le Kom'rk et les esclaves libérées. Ahsoka pris le temps d'aller parler avec l'ancien Baron de la planète.

« C'est ce que vous espériez en servant l'Empire ? » Demanda la Togruta au vieil homme.

« Si mon fils n'avait pas fait l'idiot, jamais ce ne serait arrivé. » Répondit-il.

« Il a fait preuve de courage. Très mal placé c'est vrai, mais du courage quand même. »

« Son entêtement a causé la mort d'une de ses sœurs, et maintenant de son peuple. »

« Peuple que vous opprimiez pour l'Empire. Tout ça pour lui fournir ses précieuses ressources. Maintenant il va pouvoir miner votre monde sans intermédiaire. Ça en valait le coup, d'après vous ? »

« Non… » Finit par soupirer le Baron. « Que va-t-il advenir de moi ? »

« Votre Fils m'a laissée juge, j'en ai parlé avec mes conseillers. Il a été voté à majorité que votre sort ne serait pas différent de celui de ceux qui resterons en arrière. »

« Alors une Jedi m'abandonne à la mort… »

« Je ne suis plus Jedi. » Répondit Ahsoka avant de sortir.

Riyo l'attendait à la sortie, évidement elle avait voté pour l'exécuter immédiatement. Mais Ahsoka lui avait fait comprendre que tuer l'ancien Baron sur le coup de la colère, les abaisseraient au niveau de l'Empire. L'ancienne sénatrice savait que le conseil d'Ahsoka réunissant tous ses commandants, l'amiral et Aayla s'était réunis, elle n'avait juste pas encore entendu leur verdict. Ce dernier ayant été validé par le Baron en titre.

« Alors ? Il va advenir quoi de lui. »

« Ses quartiers seront scellés et toutes les armes retirées. Son sort ne sera pas différent de celui des gens qu'on laisse derrière. »

« Donc c'est une exécution… »

« Pas vraiment, on le laisse derrière. On ne le tue pas de sang-froid. »

« Je vois… Combien de temps avant que la flotte n'arrive ? »

« Dans quelques heures, on devra tous avoir décollés avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Tu as une place sur le Phantom. »

« Je… Voudrais juste voir… Voir la cruauté de l'Empire… »

« Tu arriveras à le supporter ? »

« Oui… »

Ahsoka n'essaya pas d'argumenter, quand Riyo avait une idée en tête, elle s'avérait encore plus bornée qu'elle parfois. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle serait à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Avant que la flotte n'arrive, les derniers vaisseaux avaient déjà décollé, il restait encore des millions de Pantorien derrière. Ahsoka se sentait désolée pour eux, elle savait que ce serait rapide et quasiment sans douleur, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la tristesse pour tout ces gens qui allaient mourir. Dans les dernières heures de l'évacuation, des émeutes avaient éclatées et les clones avaient été obligés de tirer dans la foule au paralysant. Ils auraient pu au léthal, ça n'aurait rien changer à leur sort, mais Ahsoka ne voulait pas que ses troupes aient le sang d'innocents sur les mains. C'était presque cruel en y repensant, elle refusait de les tuer alors qu'ils allaient mourir dans tous les cas, elle évita de trop avoir ça en tête et se plaça à l'avant de la passerelle de son navire qui avait coupé ses systèmes après s'être éloigne de la planète, afin de ne pas être repéré, elle tenait Riyo contre elle, cette dernière étant toujours affaiblie.

C'est alors que la flotte Impériale arriva, la plus grande qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Vingt Destroyers Stellaires et le double de classe Victoire, ils étaient menés par un Super Destroyer : l'Exécutor. Ahsoka reconnu ce navire, c'était celui de Dark Vador, c'était le navire auquel elle avait échappé en orbite de Ryloth. Les Impériaux se mirent lentement en place, déployant un très grand nombre de chasseurs pour empêcher toute fuite de la planète, puis ce fut les Victoires qui ouvrirent le feu en premier vers le sol, suivit des Destroyers de ligne et de l'Exécutor. Le déluge de feu frappa la planète, carbonisant les forêts, vitrifiant les cours d'eau et ne laissant que des cratères. Les gaz provoqués par les milliers de tirs répétés empoisonnant l'atmosphère et la rendant irrespirable. Ils progressaient inlassablement, avançant lentement autour de Pantora et s'assurant qu'il ne restait aucune zone vivable. Riyo ne put supporter le spectacle, elle réfugia sa tête dans le buste d'Ahsoka en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Ahsoka continua de regarder le massacre, elle aussi avait des larmes qui montaient, mais elle se força à regarder jusqu'à la fin. Pendant plusieurs heures, les Impériaux bombardèrent la planète, réduisant toute vie à sa surface à l'état de néant. Dans son palais l'ex Baron Papanoïda vit le déluge de turbolaser s'approcher inexorablement, jusqu'à ce que sa suite soit touchée, il fut vaporisé par un des tirs qui le frappa de plein fouet. Quand les impériaux eurent finis, ils repartirent immédiatement en hyperespace, Ahsoka sur le pont de son navire avait finit par encaisser le coup, mais Riyo était toujours blottie contre elle, refusant de bouger. Elle ordonna à Blitz de partir vers Kamino, il était hors de question que Riyo voie Pantora dans cet état. Il ne restait de la planète, plus qu'une boule grisâtre, les neiges et les fleuves visibles depuis l'orbite avaient cessés d'exister, Pantora était devenue un monde mort.

Ahsoka conduisit Riyo dans une cabine, elle avait besoin de se reposer après une telle épreuve. Rester et observer la fin de son monde était une des pires idées que l'ex sénatrice avait eu, pour la Togruta c'était différent, elle avait abandonné des gens sur place, encaisser cette vision d'horreur était aussi un moyen pour elle d'expier ses fautes envers ces gens innocents qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. La sénatrice supplia Ahsoka de rester avec elle, la Togruta le sentait, Riyo était en train de totalement perdre pied, elle était encore plus fragile émotionnellement que lors de son sauvetage sur Ryloth, elle accepta. Elle l'aida à se dévêtir et à se coucher pour le trajet, puis profitant que sa tenue de cuir soit de nouveau disponible, elle se changea avant de revenir s'assoir aux côtés de son amie. Elle s'improvisa gardienne du sommeil de la Pantorienne, et une bien mauvaise gardienne, elle finit aussi par s'allonger et s'endormir avec une sénatrice blottie contre elle qui refusait de bouger et qui pleurait dans son sommeil.

Malgré les évènements pénibles qui venaient de survenir, les clones ne purent s'empêcher de faire des blagues salaces sur leur générale et la sénatrice. Certains qui suivaient la Togruta depuis longtemps connaissaient la complicité entre les deux femmes et étaient de ceux qui en lançaient le plus. Ahsoka senti la bonne humeur de clones malgré ce qu'il c'était passé, elle se dit que ça ne pouvait pas le faire de mal, ils verraient tous de nombreuses horreurs avant que tout cela soit fini.

Au Sénat et à travers la Galaxie, la nouvelle de la destruction de Pantora eu l'effet d'une bombe, les révoltes armées augmentèrent en nombre un peu partout. Mais plus aucun monde ne se risqua à la sécession avec l'Empire.


	34. Complots : Monstre

Le Nightbrother se posait sur Dathomir, Barriss en sorti dès qu'il fut au sol, escortée par les Mandaloriens lui étant assignés. Maul l'attendait sur le parvis de leur planque, il avait les bras croisés et toisait son apprentie qui s'approchait. Barris quant à elle était perdue, son cœur serré par tout ce qui venait de se passer sur Ryloth. Les phrase d'Ahsoka ayant fait renaitre une lumière qu'elle croyait avoir tué en elle, ce fut en proie à l'incertitude qu'elle s'inclina devant le Zabrak. Ce dernier senti immédiatement le changement, mais ne releva pas immédiatement.

« J'ai appris ton échec sur Ryloth. » Déclara Maul.

« Je suis désolée maitre, je suis prête à recevoir ma sentence. »

Barriss avait prononcé ça en espérant que Maul la tue, elle ne voulait pas recroiser Ahsoka. Pas depuis qu'elle avait appris la destruction de Pantora alors qu'elle méditait avant de rejoindre son maitre, elle comprit vite que le petit défi avait quelque à voir là-dedans. Qu'indirectement elle était responsable de la destruction d'un monde. Elle voulait mourir, et ne jamais revoir la Togruta qui ne manquerais pas de la juger là-dessus, mais son maitre qui sentait le trouble en elle ainsi que son désir en décida autrement.

« Tu espère que je te tue pour ça. »

Elle le fixa, entre désespoir et crainte. Elle était désespérée qu'il l'ait senti et craint de rester en vie. La mort, qu'elle appelait de tous ses vœux depuis qu'elle était l'apprentie de Maul, était enfin à sa portée. Enfin elle pourrait en finir avec les visions des supplices subis entre les mains de Vador et de ses acolytes, enfin elle n'aurait plus à supporter le regard accusateur d'Ahsoka, ainsi que sa propre culpabilité. Elle c'était abandonnée au côté obscur, et le peu de Jedi qui restait en elle, cette infime parcelle qu'Ahsoka venait de réveiller, réclamait la mort de Barriss. Mais Maul était retord, il n'allait pas tuer un aussi bon outil.

« Ma pauvre enfant. Tu as été parfaite. » Ajouta le Sith.

« M… Maitre ? » Demanda Barriss étonnée.

« Les réactions ont été au-delà de tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Certes nous avons perdu l'occasion de faire affaire avec une Moff. Mais l'Empire de mon ancien maitre est dans le chaos. Les soulèvements vont continuer, encore mieux que je l'avais prévu. »

Barriss n'en revenait pas, Maul se réjouissait de tout ça. Elle avait pris part à cette mascarade, elle s'en voulait d'un coup d'avoir refusé de suivre Ahsoka. Elle était revenue vers Maul dans l'espoir de mourir à cause de son échec, et maintenant elle était coincée avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre Ahsoka, elle ne supporterait pas de voir son regard. Elle ne supporterait pas les accusations venant d'elle. Elle l'avait trahie une fois, et sa rancœur, sa peine d'avoir commis ce geste l'avait poussée encore plus profond dans les ténèbres, poussée par les mensonges de Vador elle s'y était enfoncée à des extrêmes qu'elle croyait impossibles. Puis Maul l'avait sauvée, lui avait fait découvrir d'autres ténèbres, elle était devenue une sorcière de Dathomir, connaissait les rituels sur le bout des doigts. Mais tout ce savoir, tout ce plaisir obtenu dans la noirceur n'était rien, Ahsoka seule avait réussi à faire renaitre la lumière en elle lors d'une seule entrevue. Elle réfutait cette lumière, et elle savait que la Togruta parviendrais à la ramener, encore et encore. Elle était redevenue la petite fille perdue en une seule mission.

« Je sens ce qui te trouble. Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? » Déclara Maul.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Comment osait-il dire ça ? Comment une créature aussi vile qu'elle était capable d'aimer ? Mais en sondant dans son cœur, elle se rendit compte de la vérité. Cette culpabilité, cette haine contre elle-même, amplifiée par les mensonges de Vador à l'époque. Et ce désir ardent de mourir pour ne pas subir le jugement d'Ahsoka. Tout ça n'était lié qu'à une chose : aux sentiments qu'elle avait pour la Togruta. Elle était incapable de dire quand ils étaient nés, mais là culpabilité lui revint en pleine face, son cœur s'arrêta et elle se rendit enfin compte de la portée de tous ses actes. La trahison envers Ahsoka, elle l'avait trahie et piégée alors qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, tout ça pour protéger ses propres mensonges. Elle l'avait observée se battre, lui souhaitant de tout perdre, alors qu'elle l'aimait et que jamais elle n'aurait souhaité qu'elle vive ce qu'elle avait vécu. Et là elle lui avait tourné le dos alors que la Togruta lui tendait enfin la main, qu'elles avaient une chance de se retrouver. Ahsoka ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, elle ne l'avait jamais trahie, ne s'était jamais retournée contre elle. Malgré tout ce qu'il c'était passé, elle était toujours là pour Barriss, prête à l'accueillir. Et elle comme une idiote avait tourné le dos à tout ça, passant d'un maitre à un autre, elle regarda Maul les larmes commençant à couler.

« Pitié… Tuez-moi… » Bougonna-t-elle.

Maul compris à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire de son apprentie, elle venait de lui tourner le dos à cause d'Ahsoka. Il maudit la Togruta, et pris les sabres qu'il avait volé à Keelyvine pour les allumer. Il avait changé les cristaux, des lames rouge écarlate jaillirent. Le seigneur Sith se préparait à frapper quand une vision lui apparut : deux soleils jumeaux et un désert, là-bas il rencontrerait son destin. Il comprit ce qu'il se passait, le rituel de divination des sorcières qu'il avait ordonné avant le départ de son apprentie venait d'être terminé. Sachant qu'il allait gagner ce combat, il se prépara tout de même à exaucer les derniers vœux de son apprentie. Il s'approcha d'elle, prêt à porter le premier coup. Mais au dernier moment, des tirs vinrent dans le dos de l'ancien Sith. Blessé et furieux, il se retourna vers l'auteur de ces tirs : Rook Kast, la Mandalorienne qui le suivait depuis bientôt neuf ans, venait de le trahir. Elle était sortie, escortée de Viscus et Sira, ils regardaient l'ancien Sith d'un œil mauvais.

« Je t'ai suivi car tu clamais pouvoir rendre à Mandalore sa gloire passée, mais au lieu de ça, tu t'enterre ici et tu menace cette femme qui a mis sa vie entre tes mains. »

« Tu as accueilli cette enfant perdue parmi nous et maintenant tu veux la tuer pour un cœur brisé ? » Demanda Sira.

« On t'as suivi dans tous tes combats Maul, mais vouloir tuer ta propre apprentie est l'erreur de trop. » Termina Viscus.

Barriss les regarda tous les trois, elle ne savait que dire. Ils allaient contre sa volonté, elle était en colère contre eux bien sûr. Elle voulait mourir et pour une fois son Maitre allait dans son sens. Mais d'un autre côté, ils dégageaient une telle chaleur. Elle ressenti alors ce qu'elle avait toujours senti ici, ils formaient une famille. Une famille sombre et ancrée dans le côté obscur, mais une famille qui se serrait les coudes, un clan. Maul en accédant à la requête de Barriss venait de trahir la loi sacrée du clan : ne jamais lever la main sur les siens. Poussée par elle ne sais quelle forme de courage, elle utilisa la vitesse de Force afin de détruire les armes de Keelyvine Reus que le Sith portait. Maul la regarda encore plus désemparer, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, comment Barriss qui désirait mourir l'instant d'avant avait pu trouver le courage de faire une unique attaque et détruire ses armes ?

« Ces sabres étaient ceux de Keelyvine Reus. Dans mon aveuglement je l'ai piégée ici et tu l'as tuée. Je répare mon erreur en t'arrachant ses sabres. »

« Petite traitresse, tu as monté mon propre clan contre moi pour sauvegarder ton soi-disant honneur. » Déclara Maul.

« J'étais aveugle et maintenant je vois. Vador a utilisé ma rancœur pour me transformer en arme. Tu m'as sauvée de ça pour faire de moi une Sith. Je ne serais jamais tout ça. »

« Alors tu mourras en Jedi. » Lui lança Maul, mauvais.

Elle lui lança le sabre de Dooku, prenant celui d'Ahsoka qu'elle gardait normalement à l'arrière de la ceinture et l'abhorrer à la ceinture. Elle fixa Maul dans les yeux, la tristesse était toujours visible, ainsi que son désir d'en finir. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle osait défier son Maitre en face à face.

« Je ne suis plus Jedi. » Dit-elle fièrement avant d'ajouter. « Et je ne deviendrais pas une Sith. Si le côté obscur doit être mon allié, soit. Mais je ne serais pas ce que j'ai juré de détruire. Affronte-moi et tu mourras, Maul, Fils de Dathomir. »

L'ex Sith savait qu'elle disait vrai, la jeune femme n'avait plus rien à perdre, pour détruire un Sith, elle serait capable de mourir, de se jeter sur sa lame si ça pouvait lui permettre de le tuer. Elle lui avait jeté le sabre de Dooku, une arme Sith, dans ce but. Elle espérait qu'il l'attaque et qu'ils s'entretuent, mais il ne rentra pas dans son jeu. Il savait où elle avait caché son vieux chasseur, celui d'Ahsoka. Il ramassa le sabre et l'accrocha à sa ceinture, il avait senti le résultat du rituel de divination et savait ce qu'il devait chercher. Il bondit vers les forêts de Dathomir, il devait aller à la rencontre de son destin et non s'occuper d'une enfant qui ne cherchais qu'à se suicider.

Devant le départ de Maul, tout le monde resta médusé. Personne ne s'attendait à cette réaction de sa part, seule Sira Ves avait compris. Elle avait aussi ressenti le résultat du rituel de divination, elle se doutait d'où il se rendait. Elle soupira quand Barriss se tourna vers eux, la Miriallanne ne savait que faire, ces gens attendaient surement qu'elle parle.

« Je… Je vous libère de vos engagements envers le Collectif… Je ne suis pas Maul… Je ne saurais vous diriger. »

« Et moi je te servirais, Barriss, Fille de Mirial. » Répondit Ves à la surprise de l'intéressée.

« Les Frères de la Nuit sont aussi avec toi. » Ajouta Viscus.

« Tout comme le clan Kast. » Finit par dire Rook.

« Il ne reste plus que notre chère chef de la pègre… » Termina Barriss.

« Qu'elle aille crever dans un fossé. » Renchéri Rook. « Maul était le monstre que ton amie dépeignait et mon clan était trop aveugle pour le voir. On te fait confiance pour nous ramener dans la grandeur, et on n'a pas besoin de criminels pour ça. »

Barriss venait de se sentir acceptée, elle accueilli leur allégeance malgré elle. Tous étaient avec elle. Elle entra dans la grotte et se vit offrir la chambre de Maul, elle qui venait de revenir des ténèbres, elle ne savait plus quoi faire de sa vie. Tout ces gens comptaient sur elle pour avoir une vie meilleure, et elle ne savait pas comment leur offrir. Elle aurait voulu qu'Ahsoka soit là, ses idées saugrenues étaient souvent les meilleures. Comment pouvaient ils suivre une suicidaire ? Qu'avait elle fait pour mériter une telle loyauté ? Elle n'était qu'une manchote ayant perdu jusqu'à sa voie dans la Force, une femme ayant le cœur brisé et ne désirant que la mort pour expier ses pêchés. La Force était la pire des garces, Barriss était prête à disparaitre et elle lui donnait des alliés. Elle caressait l'envie de trahir à son tour les principes du clan pour être abattue, puis elle pensa à la rage d'Ahsoka quand elle viendrait à l'apprendre. Ahsoka, encore et toujours elle, son monde tournait autour d'elle depuis si longtemps, que Barriss se demandait comment elle avait pu être aussi sourde à ses propres sentiments. Elle maudit l'enseignements des Jedis et les mensonges des Siths, elle aimait Ahsoka Tano, le peu de lumière qu'il restait en elle, c'était son amour pour la Togruta. Elle prit ses fonctions le lendemain, elle comptait racheter ses fautes, et se présenter à la Galaxie sous un nouveau jour : celui de celle qui prendra un jour les armes aux côtés de son aimée pour combattre l'Empire.


	35. Complots : Conséquences

Ahsoka se posait sur Kamino avec les derniers survivants de Pantora, sur le tarmac elle était attendue par tous ses commandants qui étaient morts d'inquiétude pour elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru recevoir pareil accueil, les officiers clones la serrèrent dans leur bras sous le regard amusé d'Aayla qui se moquait de sa comparse Togruta. Ahsoka était en effet extrêmement gênée par cette effusion, Blitz qui aidait Riyo à marcher en sortant de l'appareil, rit de bon cœur lui aussi. La Pantorienne s'approcha d'Ahsoka quand l'effusion fut terminée, elle parvint à avoir un sourire envers son amie.

« Si je m'étais attendue à ça. »

« Ils en font toujours trop. » Répondit la Togruta.

Elles furent conduites dans les tours de Tipoca City, Kina Ha, Pellaeon et Ion Papanoïda les attendaient. Ahsoka "arqua sourcil" en voyant son amiral aux côtés des aux dirigeants, d'ordinaire c'était Aayla qui tenait le poste, elle ne souleva pas pour le moment, il avait sans doute une bonne raison. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui pris la parole en premier.

« Nous avons étudié les possibilités stratégiques pour le relogement des Pantoriens. Le but étant de les éloigner de tout combat potentiel. »

Devant les mots de l'amiral, la Togruta compris immédiatement pourquoi c'était lui qui était venu pour représenter les Loyalistes. Son sens tactique était largement supérieur à celui de son amie Twi'lek, il savait ce qui serait bon pour reloger les réfugiés. Kina ha pris la parole ensuite.

« En tant que premier ministre de Kamino et porte-parole des peuples libres du Dédale de Rishi. J'ai décidé d'offrir un de nos systèmes inhabitée aux Pantoriens. Néo Pantora, comme le Baron a décidé de l'appeler, est une planète froide correspondant à leur physiologie. Elle est suffisamment éloignée de Kamino pour éviter tout conflit armé, si on remporte les batailles à venir. »

« Alors ce sera à nous de les remporter… » Déclara Ahsoka.

« Des soldats Pantoriens intègreront votre armée, Dame Tano. Être sous les ordres de clones ne les enchante guère, mais ils ont compris que vous n'alliez pas changer de mode de commandement pour une poignée. » Ajouta Ion.

« Je vous remercie Baron. » Répondit Ahsoka.

« Je compte aussi demander à la Sénatrice Riyo Chuchi de représenter mon peuple auprès des Kaminiens. »

« Désolée Baron, mais ma réponse sera non. » Déclara Riyo.

Il semblait surpris de ce refus, évidement il avait déjà un plan de secours, mais Riyo Chuchi lui tournais le dos à un moment où il avait désespérément besoin d'elle. Il la regarda, plein d'incompréhension. Cherchant des explications à son geste.

« Désolée Baron, mais pour moi… La sécession que vous avez déclenchée, a causé la ruine de Pantora. Je ne doute pas que vous serez un souverain éclairé pour notre peuple… Mais je ne peux vous représenter… Alors que je vous méprise… Ce serait irrespectueux, et mal venu. » Déclara-t-elle.

Il prit le discours comme un coup de poignard, mais dans le fond elle avait raison. C'est son impulsivité qui a conduit Pantora à la ruine. Dans la hâte pour montrer son désaccord après l'assassinat d'une de ses sœurs, il a fait sécession avec l'empire. Conduisant à la mort de sa seconde sœur et la ruine de son monde. Par sa faute, il était le dernier des Papanoïda. Il comptait se rattraper et ramener son peuple vers sa grandeur passée, mais là il venait de comprendre qu'il devrait le faire sans le soutient de sénatrice Chuchi, une femme aimée du peuple Pantorien. Par chance il avait un autre héros sous la main : Arend Shen, grand industriel et un des leaders du sauvetage de son peuple. Il allait devoir lui faire confiance pour être représenté sur Kamino. Il chercha du regard du soutient venant d'Ahsoka, la Togruta lui en montrait un peu. Mais elle faisait corps avec son amie.

« Dans ce cas la question est réglée. » Déclara Ahsoka.

« En effet, générale. » Répondit Pellaeon.

« Si vous le permettez… J'aimerais me retirer. Les derniers jours ont été éprouvants. »

« Un instant, générale. » déclara Pellaeon.

« Amiral ? » Demanda Ahsoka surprise.

« Je sais combien cette mission était importante pour vous. Et malgré les pertes consenties, on a gagné des alliés indéfectibles pour la cause. Néanmoins j'aimerais clarifier un point. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Vous êtes le cœur de la cause, sans vous, tout partira en éclats. Et vous comprenez aisément qu'après avoir tourné le dos à l'Empire pour vous rejoindre, je ne peux laisser telle chose arriver. »

« Je le comprend, amiral. Et je tâcherais de faire preuve de davantage de prudence à l'avenir. » Répondit seulement Ahsoka.

« Merci. » Se contenta de dire Pellaeon.

Ahsoka s'inclina et se retira. Elle passa les jours suivants en compagnie de Riyo, l'aidant à remonter après l'épreuve subie sur Ryloth puis sa planète natale. La nomination d'Arend Shen arriva très vite, il avait cédé ce qu'il restait de son empire financier à sa fille Aris. Evidement peu après, les fiançailles entre le Baron et la jeune Shen furent proclamées. Ashoka s'y attendait, Arend Shen était un politicien et un chef d'entreprise très affuté. Elle se rendit évidement a la cérémonie en tant qu'invitée d'honneur, sa première fois en robe de soirée. D'un noir d'ébène qui contrastait avec sa peau orangée, très échancrée, digne de la haute société de Coruscant, mais la Togruta se sentait mal dans de tels atours, elle était une guerrière, une combattante, faire la belle à un gala était loin d'être une chose à laquelle elle était habituée. Mais elle savait que c'était nécessaire pour le bien être des Pantoriens, les survivants de l'apocalypse de leur monde natal avaient besoin de ce genre d'événements pour savoir que leur civilisation existait toujours.

De retour sur Kamino après avoir visité Néo Pantora, Ahsoka commença à s'entretenir sérieusement avec les anciennes esclaves. Sans grande surprise, elles avaient choisi de la servir, mais ce n'était pas le genre de choses que la Togruta voulait entendre. A ses yeux, elle leur offrait un emploi, Pampy fut chargée de devenir l'assistante du diplomate de son groupe, là aussi sans réelle surprise, Riyo se proposa pour délester Aayla Secura de cette charge. Cette dernière en fut ravie et put retourner seconder Ahsoka. Shakka, la Twi'lek rouge ravit la place d'assistante d'Ahsoka, quant aux jumelles Ann et Tann, elles décidèrent de prendre la paperasse de l'état-major. Seule Liana Kor pris un travail relativement différent, elle décida de devenir l'agent d'Ahsoka dans la Galaxie. Elle récupéra un petit vaisseau dans les chantiers Kaminiens et l'adapta à ses besoins avant d'aller écumer la Galaxie à la recherche de rumeurs exploitables par les Loyalistes. Dans les faits, elle devint les yeux et les oreilles d'Echo, ce qui lui manquait pour examiner convenablement les événements galactiques. Quand Ahsoka y réfléchi, elle voyait une micro république se former autour de Kamino, Kina Ha y jouait le rôle de Chancelier, et des représentants de différents mondes de Rishi étaient nommés au fur et à mesure pour représenter les leurs. La Togruta fut ravie, elle voyait la République qu'elle avait défendue renaitre, sous une forme moins prestigieuse certes, mais elle renaissait de ses cendres. Leur petite assemblée de mondes libres, travaillait ensemble à l'offensive d'Ahsoka qui allait se produire dans plusieurs années, mais aussi à la préparation des défenses. La Togruta en était consciente au même titre que tout le monde : l'Empire allait revenir, quand ils allaient apprendre ce qu'il se passait ici, ils reviendraient pour mettre un terme à leurs rêves de démocratie. Il leur fallait être prêts pour ce jour. Ahsoka du refuser de nombreuses fois le titre de chef d'état, préférant rester dans l'ombre et à la tête de l'armée. Elle avait débuté en tant que Loyaliste, comme tous ses clones, elle entendait bien le rester. Son but n'avait jamais été de bâtir une nation, mais de restaurer ce qui était. Même Pellaeon était impressionné de ce qui venait de se mettre en marche, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un système démocratique pourrait à nouveau exister, mais devant la puissance militaire, il dut aussi se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas une république. C'était un royaume avec une assemblée dirigeante qu'il voyait se construire ici dans le Dédale de Rishi, et si la jeune Togruta n'était pas aussi têtue, elle en serait la reine. Il soupira, mais il gardait bon espoir de la convaincre de monter sur un trône.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, un vaisseau de liaison d'Eredenn Prime se posa sur un des tarmacs de Tipoca City, maitre Eshuu Shen Jon en descendit, il fut impressionné par l'activité présente. Lui qui s'attendait à un refuge de résistants, il voyait une ville en ébullition. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde en bure de Jedi : son ancienne padawan, Naat Reath, qui avait repris l'habit de l'Ordre. Ahsoka vint les accueillir en souriant.

« Maitre Shen Jon. » Déclara-t-elle en souriant.

« Ahsoka… Combien de fois il faudra que je te dise d'arrêter de m'appeler maitre ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que vous me laissiez le faire. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

Naat décrocha un sourire, décidément cette Togruta bornée était douée d'un certain sens de l'humour. Elle s'avança pour se présenter à elle.

« Je suis le chevalier Jedi, Naat Reath. Maitre Shen Jon m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

« Il m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de vous. Si vous venez vous joindre à nous, vous serrez surement un atout précieux à notre cause. »

« Tout dépend de cette cause. »

« Je me ferais une joie de vous la montrer. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Ahsoka ne se doutait pas un seul instant que Naat Reath était venue l'observer pour le compte d'un autre Maitre Jedi, même Eshuu l'ignorait. Elle lui présenta suffisamment de sa cause pour lui donner envie de la rejoindre. Naat déplorait certaines des méthodes guerrières d'Ahsoka, mais dans le fond, un groupe militaire était fait pour combattre. La Togruta clamant elle-même qu'elle n'était plus Jedi, rassura Reath un peu. Au moins elle ne détournait pas les préceptes de ses maitres en partant au combat, sabre laser à la main. Elle finit par intégrer le groupe sous la houlette d'Aayla qui maudit Ahsoka de lui donner des responsabilités supplémentaires.

Ils continuèrent ensuite de se préparer à l'invasion à venir, l'Empire allait venir, Kalani l'avait calculé. Ils avaient fini par faire confiance aux prédictions logiques du droïde qui s'avéraient toujours justes. Ahsoka vit les choses plus en grand que sur Krant, mais s'avéra toujours aussi rusée dans ses préparatifs. Pellaeon qui connaissait très bien les méthodes impériales en plus d'être un fin stratège, aida Ahsoka dans ses préparatifs, il savait quand et comment contrer l'Empire. La seule crainte de l'amiral était que l'ennemi utilise Thrawn contre Ahsoka, si tel était le cas : les Loyalistes n'auraient aucune chance de victoire…


	36. Contre Attaque : L'arrivée

Un croiseur de classe Gozanti patrouillait une des routes Hyperespatiales permettant d'entrer dans le Dédale de Rishi. Les clones à bord étaient plutôt détendus, la plupart étaient de base Jango, comme le lieutenant qui les commandait, mais il y avait quelques "clinquants", des nouveaux, issus des trois bases de clonages différentes. Cela faisait deux ans que ce genre de patrouilles avaient été ordonnées par l'amiral Pellaeon, les clones n'étaient pas fans, mais leur générale écoutait souvent ce que cet homme avait à dire. Et souvent il visait juste, pour ceux qui venaient du 332ème bataillon originel, ils le trouvaient bien meilleur que l'avait été Yularen. Pellaeon les considérait comme étant des soldats, des hommes à part entière, il écoutait les doléances de chacun de ceux placés directement sous ses ordres. Après Ahsoka et leurs commandants, il était l'officier de commandement le plus apprécié de l'armée Loyaliste. Au cours des dernières années, une idée venue des Twi'leks avait commencé à être déployée dans les troupes : un moyen de ralentir le vieillissement. Il était néanmoins soumis à une limite d'âge, afin de s'assurer que seuls les volontaires le recevaient, mais aussi de s'assurer que les clones avaient totalement terminé leur croissance avant de le recevoir. Ahsoka eu aussi les injections, à sa demande. A ses yeux, si ses hommes bénéficiaient d'un tel traitement et recevaient un tel fardeau, elle devait le partager avec eux. Ce qui eu pour effet de la rendre encore plus populaire auprès d'eux. Les clones volontaires et leur générale repoussaient les limites du naturel, ils ignoraient combien de temps ce conflit allait encore durer et ils étaient prêts à tout pour le mener jusqu'au bout.

A bord de l'appareil, le lieutenant avait eu les injections juste avant de prendre son poste. Il en vantait les mérites à son équipage, et ce dernier était plutôt réceptif. Mais depuis quelques minutes les blagues et les vantardises du traitement miracle s'étaient tues. Un signal massif approchait en Hyperespace. Echo et Kalani avaient été formels quelques jours plus tôt, maintenant que l'Empire c'était enfin stabilisé dans la Galaxie, il allait tourner son regard vers Rishi. Les révoltes avaient beau continuer, elles étaient moins sanglantes que deux ans plus tôt. Vador et le Grand Moff Tarkin avaient pris les choses en main pour les calmer autant que possible, néanmoins ces deux grandes figures de l'Empire restaient vigilantes, la révolte pouvait repartir à tout moment. Devant ces faits, ils savaient que l'exécuteur personnel de l'Empereur ne viendrais pas les chasser, mais ils craignaient de ce qui pourrait venir… Et a raison.

Dix destroyers stellaires apparurent devant eux, c'était moins qu'attendu, mais l'Empire avait eu quelques soucis à leur envoyer des sondes. Ils ignoraient pour la flotte sortant juste des chantiers navals Kaminiens. Leur surprise fut grande quand au centre de ces appareils, un autre d'une vingtaine de kilomètres apparu. Entièrement basé sur la longueur et quasiment plat, cet appareil, plus fin qu'un super destroyer, inspirait tout de même la crainte. Le Lieutenant ordonna le contact immédiat avec Kamino, l'Empire était là.

Le commandant Ice, l'officier supérieur issus des clones de base Nurih répondit. Elle avait des cheveux châtains maintenus en queue de cheval et des yeux marrons. Devant l'augmentation des forces régulières qui portaient désormais toutes les marques de la 332ème sur leur armure, elle en était devenue le second commandant aux côtés de Fives. Elle était en pleine réunion avec le Capitaine Razoe, leur supérieur direct, ainsi que le commandant Maze, le nouveau issus de la base de clonage Korkie, ce clone en armure verte étant le responsable des pilotes. Elle fixa le lieutenant.

« Faites vite lieutenant, nous avons une réunion d'état-major dans une heure. »

« Mon commandant… L'Empire est là. On vous envoie les données. »

Il envoya tout ce que son vaisseau pouvait récolter, le commandement de Kamino devait connaitre la menace approchant de leurs systèmes. Les trois officiers écarquillèrent les yeux, personne ne s'était attendu à affronter un dérivé de super destroyer, néanmoins le petit nombre de vaisseau leur indiqua qu'ils avaient bien caché leur flotte.

« Excellent travail lieutenant, maintenant repliez-vous. » Ordonna Ice.

« A vos ordres madame. »

Il coupa la transmission et les tirs commencèrent à arriver de la flotte Impériale qui c'était mise à portée efficace de tirs pendant ce temps. Le lieutenant savait qu'ils étaient perdus face à une telle puissance de feu. Il regarda les tirs leur venir dessus, il était fier. Son devoir accompli, il savait que lui et son équipage n'allaient pas mourir en vain, Kamino était prévenue et pouvait se préparer. Le Gozanti solitaire fut abattu par les Destroyers de l'Empire, il n'en resta très vite que des débris.

Sur le pont du navire de tête, Jerec avait observé chaque mouvement de sa flotte aux côtés de l'amiral Nils Tenant, ce fidèle de Tarkin le dérangeait. Mais pour avoir l'autorisation de l'Empereur de traquer lui-même Ahsoka Tano et de venger ses deux inquisiteurs tués quelques années plus tôt, il avait dû faire quelques concessions. La première était Tenant, la seconde avait été de supporter la Lame de Vador Antinnis Tremayne à son bord. Et la dernière était la plus puissante des Mains de l'Empereur : Arden Lyn. Cette jedi noire était différente des autres, elle venait du passé. Quelques vingt millénaires plus tôt elle avait été frappée d'une technique de stase Jedi visant à la tuer, et elle avait survécu, mais elle fut plongée dans un sommeil sans rêve qui dura des siècles et des siècles. Jusqu'à ce que Palpatine la découvre sur un monde distant, affaiblie et ayant perdu une grande partie de son lien à la Force, elle s'agenouilla devant le despote en échange d'un service qu'il devrait lui rendre. Elle représentait la seule concession que Jerec appréciait.

Le Miraluka se retourna pour observer les autres Jedis Noirs sur la passerelle, sa fidèle Sariss était bien entendu présente, la femme blonde ne portant que des tenues de cuir moulantes se tenait droite, son jeune apprenti, un adolescent répondant au nom de Yun à ses côtés. Le jeune homme suintait du côté obscur, et sa loyauté était totalement acquise à sa maitresse qu'il rêvait chaque jour d'impressionner. Boc, le Twi'lek blanc vêtu de haillons et portant ses deux sabres dans le dos, se tenait aussi là, courbé comme à son habitude et ayant le visage emprunt de folie. Il était l'apprenti personnel du seigneur Jerec et selon les dires de certains, il en savait bien plus sur les plans de son maitre que Sariss. Le dernier était Maw, cet ancien Jedi était une vision d'horreur à lui seul, il était un Borthurnien, une espèce méconnue étant très laide selon les canons humains, les dents pointues de sa mâchoire inférieure remontant jusqu'à son nez, et sa peau fripée comme celle d'un vieillard, combiné à son crâne chauve et ses oreilles rétractées dans son crâne, lui donnaient une apparence cauchemardesque, apparence qu'il aimait soigner depuis son passage du côté obscur. Il se tenait droit, sans un mot, attendant juste un ordre de son maitre. Le Miraluka regarda ses sbires.

« Il est temps pour nous de détruire ce reliquat de République. » Déclara Jerec, de sa voix perverse.

« Nous attendons vos ordres, seigneur Jerec. » Déclara solennellement Sariss.

« Peut être vais-je avoir de la Togruta au menu. » Ricana Boc.

« Silence Boc ! » Tonna la femme.

« Il marque un point votre excellence. Que devront nous faire de Tano et de ses alliés Jedis ? » Demanda Maw.

A ces mots, Antinnis Tremayne qui représentait le seigneur Vador sur cette opération s'avança. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis les dernières années, les implants cybernétiques recouvrant une grande partie de son corps. Même son œil avait été remplacé, il ressemblait de plus en plus à son maitre.

« Le seigneur Vador veux Ahsoka Tano vivante pour son usage personnel. Elle est encline à l'obscurité, elle fera par conséquent un parfais remplacement aux Lames perdues au cours des dernières années. »

Jerec râla intérieurement, Ahsoka Tano était un moyen pour lui de mettre la main sur Qu Rahn et Morgan Katarn, ses cibles depuis des années. Eux seuls possédaient la connaissance qu'il voulait, ce qu'il lui fallait pour détrôner l'Empereur et prendre sa place était entre les mains de ces deux maudits maitres devenus des virtuoses de l'évasion face à l'Empire. Il fixa Tremayne.

« Comme le seigneur Vador le voudra. Néanmoins… » Il marqua l'une de ses fameuses pauses théâtrales. « Je veux Secura pour moi, Boc se sentira moins seul. » Ironisa-t-il.

« Oh oui ! oui ! oui ! Petite Twi'lek ! Boc va prendre soin d'elle et lui faire de magnifiques petits serviteurs de son seigneur. »

« Boc ! » Tonna Sariss.

« La Force nous montre au moins deux autres Jedis auprès de Tano. J'en prendrais un pour l'amener à mon seigneur l'Empereur. L'autre, je le laisserais à votre discrétion mon cher ami. » Déclara Arden.

« Pourquoi une telle générosité de votre part, Lyn ? » Demanda Maw, suspicieux.

« Boc va tellement violenter Secura, qu'elle ne sera plus capable de marcher que les jambes arquées. » Ricana-t-elle. « Autant que le seigneur Jerec récupère un autre inquisiteur opérationnel. »

« Une telle générosité vous honore, Dame Lyn. » Répondit seulement Jerec avec l'un de ses sourires malsains.

Nils Tenant, se demandais réellement dans quoi il c'était embarqué. Ces inquisiteurs étaient soit des fanatiques de Jerec, soit des fous. Seul le gamin et Sariss sortaient du lot, et Jerec bien sûr, mais ce dernier ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Il se tût, les utilisateurs de la Force parlaient déjà de se partager le butin alors que les combats n'avaient même pas encore réellement commencé. Ça n'allait pas être une campagne facile, ils allaient affronter celle qui avait vaincu et capturé le capitaine Pellaeon, l'élève personnel de Thrawn. Il savait qu'ils allaient enregistrer des pertes lourdes, mais il se taisait. Jerec et sa clique étaient au-delà de tout raisonnement logique, heureusement, pensa-t-il, que Vador et l'Empereur avaient eux aussi fourni du personnel, ça ramenait un peu de bon sens à bord du Vengeance. Jerec finit par regarder ses sbires.

« Boc, tu vas te déployer avec trois Destroyers sur un monde vierge. Tu vas y monter une base. Ce sera notre piège pour Tano. Maw, tu resteras à bord du Vengeance avec Sariss, d'ailleurs ma chère tu enverras ton jeune disciple en éclaireur. Il est temps qu'il fasse ses preuves. »

« Mais… Mon seigneur… » Tenta de se défendre la femme.

« Il suffit Sariss. » Intima Jerec.

« A vos ordres, seigneur. »

« Quant à moi, j'emprunterais le Destroyer de notre cher ami Tenant. Avec une escorte bien entendu. »

L'amiral allait rétorquer, mais il connaissait bien l'inquisiteur à force et n'avait pas envie de passer encore plusieurs heures dans son champ d'entraves. Être un proche de Tarkin ne protégeait nullement de fous comme le Miraluka. Le groupe se dispersa, sans grande surprises, Tremayne resta à bord du Vengeance avec Sariss et Maw. Arden Lyn suivit le maitre Jedi Noir jusqu'au Mantle, le Destroyer de l'Amiral Tenant. Au cours des derniers mois, Jerec avait fait transférer dans le plus grand secret sa collection d'artefacts à bord de cet appareil. Il avait vu à travers la Force comment tout allait se terminer ici, il mettait par conséquent ses pions en place pour la suite de ses recherches, dans les quartiers de l'amiral réquisitionnés par l'inquisiteur, Arden le regardait.

« Ils ne se doutent de rien. »

« En effet ma chère. »

« J'espère pour toi que tu tiendras tes promesses. »

« Je les tiens toujours. » Répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

A bord du Vengeance, Sariss était dans les hangars avec son apprenti. Le jeune Yun la fixait dans les yeux, ils étaient tous les deux auprès d'un TIE Avancé, un modèle de chasseur réservé aux utilisateurs de la Force. Il était prêt à faire ses preuves pour sa maitresse qu'il aimait secrètement.

« Tu es prêt Yun ? » Demanda la femme.

« Pour vous, toujours, maitresse. » Répondit-il soumis à la volonté de la Jedi Noire.

« Alors reviens victorieux mon jeune ami. Fait suffisamment de dégâts pour les faire agir, et attirer l'attention du seigneur Jerec. »

« Un jour on pourra remplacer ce fou ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Oui mon jeune ami, un jour. Toi et moi on sera côte à côte pour affronter le maitre. »

Il sourit, c'était son rêve le plus cher. Être aux côtés de cette femme qu'il admirait et aimait, pour vaincre le reste des inquisiteurs et prendre la place de Jerec. Sariss le savait et se servait de ses désirs les plus chers pour atteindre ce but, mais elle avait aussi une certaine tendresse envers lui. Il n'était qu'un enfant à ses yeux, un outil juvénile qu'elle ne croyait pas prêt pour des missions aussi importantes. La femme était douée pour cacher ses intentions et émotions à Jerec, elle voulait le but ultime de Jerec pour elle seule. Avec, elle pourrait renverser l'Empereur et régner sans partage sur la Galaxie, à la place de ça, elle se retrouvait à faire les courses pour les maitres de l'Empire, éliminer Jerec était déjà un premier pas pour avoir l'attention de l'Empereur et espérer un jour supplanter Dark Vador, se rapprochant ainsi pas à pas de son but ultime. Son seul frein était Yun, dans quelques années il serait un outil sacrifiable, mais tant qu'il était aussi jeune, il ne l'était pas encore. La sensibilité à la jeunesse étant sans doute la dernière parcelle de lumière qu'il lui restait. Yun fit décoller son chasseur, partant vers sa mission pour contenter sa maitresse.

Sur la passerelle, Maw était toujours silencieux. Le départ de Boc l'avait soulagé bien sûr, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Jerec avait pris ce dément comme apprenti. Mais les missions à venir lui permettrais de prendre sa place. Il espérait aussi rabattre le caquet de Sariss, la briser et l'humilier. Cette femme avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs, elle était hautaine avec les autres Jedis Noirs, elle qui avait été nommée bras droit de Jerec par l'Empereur n'était rien de plus qu'une catin opportuniste à ses yeux. Il sentait qu'elle finirait par les trahir, mais sans preuves il ne pourrait la tuer sans déclencher le courroux de son maitre. A croire que les faveurs qu'elle lui offre, aveugle le Miraluka encore plus que son espèce de l'est à l'origine. Son silence mettait mal à l'aise Tenant et il le savait, il en jouait, jubilais de sentir ce malaise de l'amiral. Quand Sariss revint sur le pont, il se raidit. Elle commençait déjà son petit numéro de séduction avec l'envoyé de Vador, a quoi jouait-elle ? Il était vrai qu'avoir un envoyé de l'Exécuteur de l'Empereur dans sa poche était un atout politique majeur, mais qu'espérait-elle au juste ? Hormis jouer sa catin, bien sûr. Le pire était que cet idiot se faisait prendre au jeu. "Crétin", pensa Maw. Cet idiot se faisait mener par le bout du nez, bientôt il serait à la botte de Sariss. Il finit par se reconcentrer sur la mission quand le Vengeance passa en hyperespace.


	37. Contre Attaque : Etat d'alerte

Les sondes étaient envoyées depuis Kamino, le but était de découvrir les emplacements de la flotte impériale en approche. Sans le savoir, pour une fois Pellaeon jouait le jeu de son ennemi, mais le stratège avait toujours plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il contacta Secura afin de réunir tous les commandants clones, l'heure de la guerre avait sonnée. Aayla qui savait qu'Ahsoka venait juste de revenir de Shili, se dirigea vers son bureau. En chemin, elle essaya d'attraper Naat Reath, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était partie sur Eredenn Prime quelques jours plus tôt afin de passer du temps avec Eshuu Shen Jon. Elle entra dans le bureau de la Togruta et la trouva dans une posture très amusante.

Ahsoka avait retiré ses bottes, comme très souvent dans son bureau, et avait les pieds posés sur le mobilier. Elle était tête en arrière dans son grand fauteuil, la bouche ouverte et les yeux fermés en train de ronfler. La Twi'lek sourit en regardant son amie dans cette posture.

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle n'a pas accouru dès qu'on a sonné le branlebas combat. »

Elle s'approcha, faisant en sorte que la Togruta puisse sentir sa présence dans la Force, rien à faire. Cette marmotte dormait bel et bien d'un sommeil profond, elle maudit l'espace d'un instant les entrainements avec Shaak Ti. Certes, Ahsoka revenait à chaque fois plus puissante qu'en partant, mais elle mettait aussi des jours à s'en remettre, devenant une espèce de narcoleptique qui ne pensait qu'a sa prochaine sieste. Elle roula des yeux, cette fois ils avaient vraiment besoin d'elle, aucun soldat ne bougera sans que la générale ne se montre. Elle chatouilla les montrals, ce qui eu juste pour effet de la faire parler dans son sommeil. « Riyo… Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça… » Aayla soupira encore plus, elle sait que les deux inséparables se font toute sorte de blagues depuis qu'Ahsoka l'avait sauvée sur Ryloth. Elle avait même soupçonné une histoire romantique entre elles à un moment, mais l'ex sénatrice lui avait affirmé que non, il y avait juste eu un baiser sur le coup de l'émotion. Elle se dit que c'était cruel, mais elle joua avec ses Lekkus, espérant la réveiller. Ce fut un nouvel échec, et ce qu'elle entendit la mis mal à l'aise. « Mhhh… Barriss… » La Twi'lek tomba de haut, elle connaissait très bien l'effet aphrodisiaque de certaines manipulations des Lekkus, qu'Ahsoka prononce le nom de la Jedi déchue quand on touche ses Lekkus, la gênait beaucoup. Elle se jura de lui en parler une fois la crise terminée. Elle décida un dernier plan, elle connaissait la sensibilité auditive des Togruta et regrettait déjà son acte. Elle prit son souffle et hurla à côté de son amie.

« Alerte générale ! »

Ahsoka se tint les montrals et tomba à la renverse de son fauteuil. Elle dégaine son sabre laser, faisant jaillir la lame violette. Puis elle fixa Aayla d'un air mauvais.

« Plus jamais, tu me réveille comme ça ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Désolée, il y a urgence. »

« Quoi encore… Fives est entré dans la douche d'Ice ? » Soupira la Togruta.

« Non… ça s'est réglé… Ils sont ensemble. »

« Riyo c'est encore engueulée avec Pellaeon ? »

« Non, l'Empire est là. »

« Il fallait le dire plus tôt ! Réunis l'état-major ! »

« Ils t'attendent déjà. »

Ahsoka suivit Aayla, l'Empire était là. Elles savaient que ça devait arriver, elles ignoraient juste quand. Le recul des révoltes de ces dernières années lui avait fait perdre espoir sur la possibilité de vaincre l'Empire un jour. Mais ils avaient un nouveau la possibilité de porter un coup dur, et à domicile en plus. Montrer une nouvelle fois que l'Empire pouvait être vaincu, ne ferait que raviver la flamme de la révolte dans le cœur des révolutionnaires de la Galaxie. Etrangement, elle se surpris à penser à Saw Gerrera, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, mais les techniques de guérilla qu'elle avait utilisé à un moment venaient beaucoup de lui. Puis elle pensa à ses hommes, ils devaient rester ici encore dix ans, le temps que les deux autres générations de clones puissent être produites. Cela signifiait, encore dix ans à alimenter les révoltes pour que la situation soit propice à leur attaque. Elle se surpris aussi à penser à Fives et Ice, elle était heureuse pour eux, mais ce couple lui paraissait tellement étrange, elle se mit à espérer qu'ils survivent tous les deux à la guerre. Elle tombait dans le piège du général, elle s'attachait aux hommes qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer tous les jours. La masse des hommes, ça passait encore, elle ne les connaissait pas personnellement, même si ceux-ci l'admiraient. Mais elle était attachée à chacun des membres de l'état-major, et à certains autres officiers supérieurs, le syndrome Rex recommençait, pensa-t-elle. Ce fut le début du flot de pensées, ça faisait un mois qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à lui, ce clone qui tenait une place à part dans son cœur, ce frère qu'elle avait aimé comme un membre de sa famille, il n'était plus là pour voir ce que la petite 332ème était devenue. Il n'était plus là pour voir ce que sa petite sœur devenait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, la dernière fois que l'Empire est venu leur chercher des noises à domicile, il est mort dans ses bras. Aayla sentait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Ahsoka, elles étaient devenues très proches au fil des ans, un lien très puissant existait entre elles. Elles pouvaient lire dans les pensées de l'autre, du moins autant qu'elles se le permettaient. La Twi'lek vit les craintes de son amie et ne pouvait que les partager, secrètement elle espérait que Bly ne soit pas en première ligne. Elle ne voulait pas vivre ce qu'Ahsoka avait vécu sur Krant, et ne voulais pas non plus qu'Ahsoka le vive de nouveau. Quand elles arrivèrent en salle de briefing, Pellaeon hurla.

« Gardes à vous ! Officier supérieur sur le pont ! »

Les commandants clones, habitués à ce côté rigide de l'officier, saluèrent tous en cœur. Ahsoka et Aayla ne s'y faisaient toujours pas, mais la Togruta rendit le salut des soldats avant de leur dire de se mettre au repos. Pellaeon commença alors le briefing en affichant le Vengeance.

« Je vous présente un des plus gros gâchis de ressources de l'Empire : le Vengeance. Ce super destroyer unique, est le quartier général de l'Inquisition. »

« Encore eux… » Déclara Ahsoka en serrant le poing.

« Par chance. » Continua Pellaeon qui n'avait rien remarqué. « Ce vaisseau est aussi truffé de points faibles. Qu'on va pouvoir exploiter avec la méthode favorite de notre illustre chef : la tenaille. »

Ahsoka eu un sourire, Pellaeon savait réellement comment lui parler. Les prises en tenailles, cette méthode infaillible que lui avait enseigné l'amiral Yularen, avait fait ses preuves au cours des batailles qu'elle avait commandées. Même si intérieurement elle craignait les inquisiteurs, cette fois il ne s'agissait pas de deux fanfarons envoyés par Jerec. C'était le seigneur inquisiteur lui-même avec toutes ses forces. Elle écouta attentivement le briefing de Pellaeon, il avait un plan risqué pour attirer et détruire le Vengeance. Avoir ça sous la main lui suffisait, elle savait que l'amiral ne laissait rien au hasard, il avait étudié les méthodes de Jerec, ainsi que toutes les habitudes des Jedis Noirs. La seule chose qu'ils ignoraient, était le plan de leur ennemi. Pellaeon savait Jerec retord et particulièrement imprévisible, c'était la seule inconnue de son équation. Le commandant Kalani était cependant confiant envers l'amiral en donnant ses statistiques de victoire. Les commandants clones écoutaient aussi celui qu'ils surnommaient : le vieux sage. Quand le briefing fut terminé, tout le monde avait reçu ses affectations. Pellaeon partait pour le Rex avec Fives, Ice, Maze et Aayla. Ahsoka partait pour le Loup Blanc, le navire Wolffe en compagnie de ce dernier et de Blitz qui suivrait de pas très loin avec les corvettes Raider. Bly avait gagné le poste du planqué grâce à la Twi'lek, il restait en arrière avec Wheeze pour garder les ressources amassées dans le Dédale de Rishi. Il servait encore de gardien du trésor avec Boil pour le seconder, mais ça lui allait très bien.

Sur le tarmac, alors que tous les officiers commençaient à monter dans leurs navettes et canonnières, Aayla et Bly s'échangèrent des regards. Ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir que ça allait encore une fois être risqué, et ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se dire bonne chance. Ahsoka soupira et donna un coup de coude à la Twi'lek.

« Tu en meurs d'envie… Vas-y… » Déclara la Togruta soupirante.

« Les principes… »

« Arrête de te cacher derrière les principes Jedis. Tu es Jedi que lorsque ça t'arrange depuis qu'on est sur Kamino. Tais-toi et fonce ! » Lui intima Ahsoka.

Aayla détestait quand Ahsoka avait raison. Elle qui lui avait rabattu les oreilles jadis avec les principes de l'Ordre, aujourd'hui c'était l'inverse. La Togruta lui rabattait les oreilles sur comment vivre sans les Jedis. Elle soupira en fixant Ahsoka dans les yeux, elle l'exaspérait parfois, et la Togruta lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Elle avait gagné. Aayla courut vers Bly qui montant dans sa navette.

« Attend ! » Cria-t-elle pour dépasser le bruit des vaisseaux.

Bly se retourna interloqué en voyant Aayla courir vers lui. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur elle lui enleva son casque, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui attrapa la nuque pour l'embrasser. Elle attendait ça depuis la guerre des clones, elle l'avait toujours secrètement aimé, mais ne lui avait jamais dévoilé, veillant seulement sur lui lors des moments difficiles. De son côté le clone était surpris, enfin Aayla répondait à ses sentiments et ses avances. Lui qui avait attendu si longtemps pour qu'elle y réponde, il se félicita de ne pas avoir été ailleurs. Il partagea le baiser avec la Twi'lek, son ancienne générale qu'il aimait, qu'il avait trahis sous le coup de l'ordre soixante-six, et qui lui avait tout pardonné. Les soldats de Bly se mirent à applaudir, la plupart étaient issus du 327ème, ils étaient quasiment tous déjà là pendant la guerre des clones, et ils savaient que leur commandant et leur ex-générale se tournaient autour depuis environ une décennie. Ils étaient ravis de voir qu'elle mettait enfin ses principes Jedis de côté pour dévoiler ses sentiments, et ils l'étaient aussi que leur commandant ne fasse pas son couillon de timide comme d'habitude.

Après le baiser elle promit à Bly de revenir, puis elle rejoignit sa navette qui décolla en direction du Rex. Ahsoka qui montait à bord du Loup Blanc, fut déjà troublée par une alerte, un chasseur solitaire était en approche. Pellaeon les averti que c'était un appareil réservé aux utilisateurs de la Force, aussitôt la Togruta ordonna l'envoi de toutes les escadrilles pour le chasser. Le TIE avancé était trop dangereux pour le laisser évoluer impunément dans leur espace aérien, Yun qui était aux commandes était définitivement malchanceux, quand il vit tous les ARC-170 le prend en chasse, il ne paniqua pas. Mais il savait qu'il était foutu s'il continuait sa route vers les vaisseaux capitaux, vaisseaux qui étaient peu nombreux d'ailleurs. Comme l'avait annoncé Jerec, Ahsoka Tano trop sûre d'elle, n'avait pas fait bâtir de nouveaux navires. Il engagea le combat contre quelques chasseurs Loyalistes, en détruisant quelques-uns avant de se rendre compte que les compétences au pilotage des clones dépassaient celle des impériaux. Tano n'avait pas besoin du nombre écrasant, elle avait le talent avec elle. Fort de cette information, il initia le repli vers le Vengeance. Le chasseur TIE passa en hyperespace avec que les appareils Loyaliste n'aient le plaisir de l'abattre. Ahsoka sur son pont, déclara que le plan restait inchangé, le Loup Blanc parti à son tour escorté par quatre Vénators, dix Acclamators et la moitié des Raiders. Elle espérait juste que le plan de Pellaeon était aussi bon qu'il le disait. Sinon c'était la fin de son mouvement…


	38. Contre Attaque : Folie

Trois Destroyers impériaux se tenaient en orbite d'une planète tempérée du Dédale de Rishi, ces appareils déployés par Boc, protégeaient la base au sol de l'Inquisition. Le point de départ de leur invasion de la galaxie naine. Le Twi'lek dément, n'avait pas conscience qu'il n'était qu'un appât pour les Loyalistes, il n'était qu'un atout sacrifiable pour assurer une position confortable au maitre des inquisiteurs au sein de l'Empire. Position qu'il comptait s'assurer en éliminant la révolte d'Ahsoka Tano et de ses sbires. Le fou était retranché dans une base bâtie avec des préfabriqués, il supervisait les opérations et possédait suffisamment de puissance de feu pour tenir le sol planétaire. Du moins c'est ce que son maitre lui avait assuré, il prenait aussi plaisir à tuer tout impérial lui apportant une nouvelle n'étant pas de son goût. En orbite les officiers pouvaient se moquer de leur chef en haillons, ils se disaient tous que ses pouvoirs ne le sauveraient pas, s'ils venaient à tirer sur la base. Au cours d'une de ces blagues, la flotte menée par le Loup Blanc sorti d'hyperespace, les appareils menés par Wolffe et Ahsoka ouvrirent immédiatement le feu sur les Destroyers Impériaux. La Togruta et le clone n'avaient pris que sept Vénators, ils estimaient que cela suffirait pour affronter cette force impériale réduite, Blitz se tenait en arrière avec les Raider. Elles avaient un autre objectif, celle du capitaine étant par ailleurs arrimée dans le Destroyer de tête, Gregor de son côté amorça la descente avec la sienne, il avait des ordres très précis pour faciliter l'assaut au sol.

La Togruta et le clone observaient le début de la bataille, immédiatement les impériaux avaient mis le cap vers eux et commencé à lâcher des chasseurs. La réponse fut proportionnée, le but était de les forcer à affronter les Vénators pour leur cacher leurs véritables intentions. Quand les vaisseaux furent suffisamment proches pour se canarder sans merci, Ahsoka regretta les faiblesses des Vénators n'ayant pas été améliorés dans les chantiers de Rishi. Au cours des dernières années, ils avaient démantelé tous leurs Acclamators pour les remplacer par des corvettes Raider plus maniables, elle se dit que finalement ces vieux appareils leur serviraient bien pour flanquer les Destroyers. Mais comme toujours, la Togruta était venue avec un plan.

Les deux Destroyers s'étant joins à eux, sortirent d'hyperespace derrière les lignes adverses et se mirent en position de tir pour tirer de tous leurs canons sur les réacteurs des impériaux. Les capitaines ne comprirent rien à ce qui leur arrivait, leurs vaisseaux tremblaient et des réactions en chaine commençaient à avoir lieu à bord. Le premier Destroyer eu une surcharge critique qui fit exploser son noyau, l'onde de choc pulvérisa un Vénator et endommagea énormément un des impériaux. La bataille tournant à l'avantage des Loyalistes, Ahsoka quitta la passerelle du Loup Blanc pour rejoindre l'assaut terrestre. Wolffe se retourna en la voyant partir.

« Que la Force sois avec vous, générale. » Déclara le clone.

« Avec toi aussi Wolffe. » Répondit Ahsoka.

Le clone lui sourit et elle se rendit à bord de l'appareil de Blitz. Le capitaine des ARC avait à son bord le commandant Kalani et Nurih Farr, ensemble ils allaient coordonner l'assaut au sol. La Togruta leur sourit et le Loup Blanc les largua.

L'approche se fit sans réelle encombre, les batteries anti air de la base n'étant pas encore assemblées, ils purent se poser pas trop loin pour commencer à débarquer les troupes. Des ARC et des Mandaloriens surgirent de chacun des appareils, tous propulsés par des jetpacks. Ils avaient pour seul objectifs de faire des dégâts dans les rangs ennemis pendant qu'Ahsoka chargeait avec les troupes restant au sol. La Togruta brandit le sabre noir de sa main gauche et indiqua la direction vers la base, tous les soldats levèrent leur arme et la charge des Loyalistes commença.

Cette vague humaine non prévue par les impériaux les pris par surprise au début, ils encaissèrent de très lourdes pertes dans les champs avoisinant leur QG de fortune. Boc hurlait de rage dans son centre de commandement, ses Destroyers venaient d'être balayés et les Loyalistes s'approchaient dangereusement de lui, il ordonna l'envoi de toutes les unités mécanisées. Désordonnés par l'attaque fulgurante de l'ennemi, les Impériaux firent démarrer tant bien que mal les TB-TT et les TR-TT flambant neufs, lors des premiers tirs des dizaines de soldats d'Ahsoka trouvèrent la mort. Son armure commençant à être couverte de boue à cause des explosions autour d'elle, elle saisit sa radio pour contacter les forces encore en orbite.

« J'ai besoin d'un passage de bombardiers ! » Hurla-t-elle dans la radio.

Eloignés des combat, l'escouade Aurek de Gregor et l'escouade Delta ouvraient un passage dans l'arrière de la base. Le temps était compté pour eux, le gros de l'armé était en train de subir des pertes contre les blindés impériaux et les tourelles de la base qui faisaient pleuvoir le feu sur l'infanterie. Ils avaient bien entendu reçu les nouvelles du combat, des canonnières venaient de déposer des renforts, et des blindés avaient eux aussi été largués en attendant que les bombardiers soient libres. Les commandos se séparèrent en deux groupes, éliminant à une vitesse monstrueuse les Stormtroopers venant à eux. Les deux gamins, Lev et Jill, qui étaient désormais adultes escortaient leur professeur, leur mission était le générateur d'énergie, alors que les Deltas étaient chargés de prendre à revers les impériaux. Ils parvinrent à facilement se frayer un chemin vers l'objectif, les troupes impériales étant occupées à contrer l'assaut principal d'Ahsoka, leur mission n'était que facilitée. Ce fut Lev qui posa la charge destructrice sur les générateurs, Jill de son côté pirata le contrôle de certaines tourelles pour semer le chaos dans les rangs adverses avant qu'elles ne se désactivent. Gregor était fier de ses deux protégés, ces gamins étaient de bons commandos. Une fois la charge posée ils se replièrent, les tourelles arrosant les impériaux et clairsemant leurs rangs, Boc ragea de nouveau, et il poussa un hurlement qui glaça le sang de ses hommes quand les générateurs explosèrent et que les tourelles se coupèrent.

« Je vais m'en occuper… Moi-même ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Seign… »

Boc découpa le malheureux d'une de ses lames violettes avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer son premier mot. Il courut vers la cour, et vit les bombardiers balayer les blindés à l'extérieur. Il ragea littéralement, tout ce qu'il venait de mettre en place sur ce monde venait d'être balayé en moins d'une heure par une Togruta qui misait sur le culot. Il vit alors Ahsoka commencer à pénétrer dans sa base avec ses soldats et tirer sur tous les impériaux présents.

La cour était devenue un gigantesque champ de bataille, la Togruta qui avait ses deux sabres allumés, aidait ses hommes à pacifier la zone. Les soldats impériaux tombaient comme des mouches, aucun d'eux n'avait compris qu'ils servaient juste d'appât pour la flotte principale. Boc qui était sur une des passerelles de son centre de commandement, bondit dans la boue de la cour en allumant ses deux sabres laser. Il se préparait à affronter Ahsoka Tano, cette Twi'lek qui s'opposait à l'Empire depuis trop longtemps.

Dans sa Beskar, elle vit le Twi'lek albinos s'approcher d'elle. Elle passa son arme de droite vers l'arrière, prenant sa posture Juyo qu'elle maitrisait maintenant. Cet homme qui approchait était un des inquisiteurs, les rumeurs le plaçant comme étant bien plus fort et fou que ceux qu'elle avait affronté sur Krant. Elle ne retira pas son masque, elle se doutait que du Beskar pour protéger son visage serait le bienvenu contre un adversaire pareil.

Les deux adversaires commencèrent alors leur combat, ils étaient tous deux vifs et combattaient sans se faire de cadeaux. Leur niveau étant équivalent, la moindre erreur serait fatale, ils devaient sans cesse examiner ce que faisait l'autre. Ahsoka qui pensait avoir un avantage vis-à-vis de la folie de son adversaire fut surprise, malgré sa démence il demeurait un excellent combattant qui connaissait son sujet. De son côté, le Twi'lek fut surpris de la ténacité et de l'entrainement reçu par la jeune femme, elle était capable de lui tenir tête, peu avaient pu s'en vanter. Seuls ses rires stridents laissaient paraitre sa folie tout le long du combat, Boc était un animal enragé avec des sabre laser. Ahsoka profitant d'un moment d'inattention du Twi'lek, parvint à détruire un de ses sabres, et cela eu pour effet de le rendre juste plus violent, il ne semblait pas connaitre la fatigue, le côté obscur coulant en lui comme s'il était né avec. Elle para les coups de plus en plus vifs de son adversaire et elle finit par commettre une erreur à son tour.

La lame de Boc atteignit le poignet d'Ahsoka, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de porter du Beskar, l'alliage Mandalorien dévia la lame, mais dans le mauvais sens. S'écartant par instinct, elle ne put empêcher le sabre violet de frapper son pouce qui fut désintégré par le passage de l'arme, son index étant lui aussi brulé, elle lâcha son sabre qui tomba dans la boue. Son visage fut déformé par la douleur et elle hurla avant de tomber en arrière. Ce coup l'avait déstabilisée, elle tenait encore le sabre noir, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à contrer la bête dans son état. Il s'approchait, se délectant de ce moment.

« Vador te voulais vivante… Dommage ! Tu as détruit un de mes sabres ! » Ricana-t-il.

Ahsoka fut prise de terreur, elle allait mourir ici, des mains de ce dément. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des tirs venir des passerelles. Ces derniers visaient Boc, il fut grièvement blessé avant de se retourner. Affaibli par les tirs, il ne put parer la seconde salve, ni la troisième. Il fut criblé de tirs, s'effondrant au sol, les yeux exorbités qui regardaient Ahsoka. Elle fit face à la vision d'horreur avant de regarder les auteurs de ce carnage : l'escouade Delta. Les commandos avaient pris position sur la passerelle et avaient abattus le Jedi Noir avant qu'il ne puisse éliminer leur générale. Ils saluèrent leur chef avant de reprendre les tirs contre les impériaux. La base fut rapidement nettoyée après ça, les derniers impériaux se rendant suite à la mort des derniers officiers et de Boc.

Blitz se posa avec Nurih et ils coururent immédiatement vers la Togruta qui était encore au sol. Le clone ramassa le sabre d'Ahsoka et lui tendit, mais il remarqua le pouce manquant et la brûlure à l'index droit, il fut choqué. Sa générale invaincue venait d'être battue, il l'aida à se relever, les hommes ne devaient pas la voir dans cette posture, ils avaient besoin de voir leur générale debout, pour leur moral. Nurih retira le masque d'Ahsoka et vit un visage tordu par la douleur, la Togruta lui fit signe de lui remettre, Blitz avait raison, elle ne devait pas être vue ainsi.

Elle puisa dans la Force comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait pour se maintenir, elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de soins, mais pour l'heure elle devait s'assurer que ses hommes tiennent le choc. Les clones poussèrent un cri de victoire aux côtés des Mandaloriens après avoir passé les menottes au dernier des soldats impériaux. Ahsoka se dit qu'elle avait encore gagné des futurs convertis par Pellaeon, cet homme avait un charisme étonnant quand il s'agissait de faire entrer des nouveaux venus dans les Loyalistes par la raison.

Hélas, les réjouissances furent de courte durée. L'Holocom de Blitz sonna et il l'alluma. Pellaeon et Wolffe apparurent tous les deux dessus.

« Le Vengeance est là ! » Hurla le commandant clone.

« Tenez bon, la flotte arrive. » Répondit calmement Pellaeon.

« Faites vite… Amiral… » Déclara Ahsoka.


	39. Contre Attaque : Seconde bataille

Le Loup Blanc était en très fâcheuse posture, le piège impérial se refermant sur les clones, Wolffe savait qu'il n'avait que peu de chances de s'en tirer avec ses hommes. Il ordonna aux deux destroyers volés, plus éloignés, d'engager immédiatement leur hyperespace pour fuir la bataille. Il donna ensuite un ordre similaire aux vaisseaux en bon état. Le Vengeance, de sa taille relativement imposante, brisait toutes les conventions d'engagement, c'était le premier super destroyer affronté par les Loyalistes, Ahsoka n'avait fait que mentionner leur existence à la suite des événements de Pantora, et Pellaeon, qui avait étudié ces vaisseaux, n'avait pas de réelle stratégie contre eux à l'exception des embuscades. Le Vénator commençait à sérieusement souffrir sous les turbolaser de l'ennemi, sa coque se faisait tailler en pièce et de nombreux ponts ne répondaient plus. Dépité sur la passerelle de son navire, il donna un ordre qu'il avait espéré ne jamais donner.

« Abandonnez le navire… »

Les clones de la passerelle regardèrent leur commandant, Wolffe, le plus inflexible des commandants ayant suivi Ahsoka et probablement le plus tête brûlée après Rex, venait d'ordonner l'évacuation du vaisseau. Une explosion se fit sentir sur tous les ponts, les réacteurs venant d'entrer en surcharge menaçaient de faire exploser tout le navire d'une seconde à l'autre. Le commandant regarda les consoles, il était un combattant, durant la guerre des clones il se tenait peu sur des passerelles, avait combattu aux côtés de Plo Koon, côte à côtes avec lui. L'organisation des Loyalistes qu'il avait contribué à créer, l'avait placé ici. Il regrettait de ne pouvoir mourir l'arme à la main, mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, pensa-t-il. Il regarda le sol par la verrière du vaisseau, envoyant un dernier sourire.

« Tout dépend de toi maintenant… Petite Soka… »

Dans ses derniers mots, il avait appelé Ahsoka par le surnom que lui donnait Plo Koon, son premier général. Alors que le Loup Blanc était taillé en pièces par le Vengeance, il remarqua la flotte du clan Bralor sortir de l'hyperespace en face de lui. Il sourit à nouveau, Pellaeon mettait en place sa tenaille, leur sacrifice ne serait pas vain. Le commandant borgne, mourut alors dans l'explosion de son bâtiment, aux côtés de ses Vénators qui s'étaient retournés pour tirer sur les impériaux au lieu de se replier comme ordonné.

Sur la passerelle du Vengeance, l'amiral Tenant, était satisfait de la destruction de ce qu'il pensait être le gros de la flotte Loyaliste. Il se dit que finalement il n'avait pas du tout besoin des Jedis Noirs, avec seulement le Vengeance et quatre Destroyer Stellaires, il avait réussi là où le Mandator et une flotte entière avaient échoués plusieurs années plus tôt. Il se moqua de l'amiral Killian qui passait encore plus pour un incompétent à ses yeux, ainsi que de l'amiral Coburn. Il venait de mener une opération couronnée de succès, une chance pour lui de briller devant le Grand Moff Tarkin et peut être de gagner le poste occupé à l'heure actuelle par l'amirale Daala. Il regarda le pont, seule Sariss était présente, bras croisés en train d'attendre les résultats. Maw avait sauté dans un TIE Avancé pour combattre l'ennemi avec les escadrons de chasse qui venaient d'être déployés.

« Comme vous le voyez inquisitrice, la révolte de Tano était facile à vaincre. Les précédents amiraux déployés étaient juste trop tendres. Quand les Mandaloriens auront eux aussi été balayés, nous pourrons reprendre le Dédale de Rishi. »

« Si la victoire était si facile. L'Empereur ne nous aurait pas envoyés, amiral. Votre assurance puérile sera notre perte. »

Comme pour donner raison à Sariss, le Rex émergea d'hyperespace escorté par dix Vénator flambants neufs et améliorés selon les spécifications de Pellaeon. Sariss eu un franc sourire, elle comprenait bien mieux que l'amiral, le pourquoi de leur présence ici. Vador le lui avait annoncé avant leur départ : ils n'avaient aucune chance de vaincre Tano. Le fait que le bras droit de l'Empereur connaisse aussi bien leur ennemi, lui avait beaucoup fait douter sur les intentions de l'Empire, pourquoi envoyer des inquisiteurs alors que le Seigneur Vador connaissait parfaitement leur cible ? Elle comprit qu'après en réfléchissant, que leur cible était sans doute le Némésis qu'il fallait pour vaincre Dark Vador. Un plan risqué avait alors germé dans son esprit quand elle comprit les véritables intentions de l'Empereur sur cette mission. Il n'y avait qu'a regarder ceux qui la composait, il les avait envoyés ici pour séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie. L'Empereur ne comptait pas vaincre Tano immédiatement, il avait besoin d'elle sur l'échiquier politique. Rappeler au Sénat qu'une menace contre l'ordre établi existe dans la galaxie naine voisine, leur rappeler que les victoires de la menace en question donnent le cœur aux terroristes pour se battre. Tout était là pour qu'il puisse continuer d'écraser tranquillement le peu de pouvoir qui restait au Sénat, mais aussi qu'il ne se débarrasserait de Tano que lorsque le Sénat ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. C'était intelligent de sa part, en écartant Vador du conflit contre la Togruta, il s'assurait qu'elle n'était pas vaincue trop tôt. Mais c'était aussi un coup de Sabbaac très dangereux, cette menace dont il permettait l'existence pourrait aussi causer la perte de l'Empire. Ayant compris les desseins de l'Empereur, elle avait exacerbé les désirs de Jerec de trahir ce dernier, obtenant ainsi les informations nécessaires. Il ne lui restait que quelques coups de bluff à jouer. Elle observait la bataille, les forces clones venues les surprendre par l'arrière remplissaient leur rôle. Le Vengeance tremblait sous le feu nourris ordonné par l'amiral Pellaeon, les radars indiquaient aussi que les nouveaux arrivants déployaient un grand nombre de barges pour venir en aide aux combattants au sol.

A bord du Rex, tout le monde était concentré. Les commandants Fives et Ice venaient d'embarquer vers le sol, et Aayla Secura venait d'entamer sa méditation. Tout se déroulait comme prévu, la flotte Mandalorienne se tenait encore en écart de la bataille, envoyant toute sa chasse pour intercepter les impériaux. Le pont du navire commença néanmoins à trembler, un TIE Avancé solitaire commençait à les bombarder. Pellaeon s'approcha des consoles pour remarquer le chasseur isolé et reconnu la méthode du pilote, c'était le même que celui qui les avait surpris au-dessus de Kamino. Il ordonna immédiatement aux chasseurs ARC-170 de le prendre en chasse pour l'abattre.

A bord de son monoplace, Yun s'en donnait à cœur joie. Sa maitresse l'observait depuis le pont du Vengeance, il en était sûr. Il abbatit tous les chasseurs que les clones lui envoyaient, faisant virevolter son chasseur, partant en vrille, en loopings et autres manœuvres de frime pour échapper aux clones. Il revint vers le Rex et y tira quelques torpilles pour le ralentir, puis il mit le cap vers les navires Mandaloriens. Il était poursuivi par de nombreux chasseurs clones et les semais avec son talent naturel de pilote, alors qu'il se préparait à engager les Starvipers Mandaloriens, un autre TIE Avancé vint abattre les clones qui le poursuivaient. Maw qui pilotait le renfort en profita pour envoyer une leçon à Sariss, il tira sur le chasseur du jeune homme, l'obligeant ainsi à descendre vers la planète en catastrophe pour se poser.

Sur le pont du Vengeance, Tenant avait vu la scène. Il croyait que les clones venaient d'abattre l'adolescent un peu trop chanceux à son gout. Mais Sariss savait qu'il n'en était rien, elle avait senti que le tir venait de Maw, elle prit congé de l'amiral pour descendre aux hangars afin de prendre son propre chasseur et poursuivre le traitre. En montant dans son cockpit, elle senti une technique qu'elle croyait oubliée et dont elle n'avait lu que quelques bribes sur l'existence. Quelqu'un était en train d'utiliser la méditation de combat, cela lui expliqua immédiatement la précision militaire des clones et des Mandaloriens. Elle savait que ce n'était pas Tano, mais très surement Secura qui l'utilisait. Elle avait lu les rapports sur la présence de la Twi'lek aux côtés de la Togruta, elle ne se battait jamais depuis l'ordre soixante-six, les rumeurs disant que les tirs reçus avaient grandement endommagé ses muscles. Il était donc logique qu'elle ai augmenté sa maitrise de la Force jusqu'à être capable d'utiliser cette technique antique qu'est la méditation de combat. Maintenant que l'inquisitrice le savait, elle savait que c'était le début de la fin pour eux. Quoi que fasse l'amiral Tenant, il n'avait aucun moyen de contrer une telle coordination des troupes. Elle quitta le hangar du Vengeance et mis le cap vers la planète. En chemin elle contacta le seigneur Vador, le Sith apparu sur sa console.

« Inquisitrice Sariss. »

« Seigneur Vador, je vous envoie la preuve de la défection de Jerec. »

En recevant les preuves, Vador parut satisfait. Sariss sourit intérieurement, ça se passait encore mieux que prévu.

« Vous avez rendu un fier service à l'Empire. Revenez sur Coruscant maintenant. »

« Je dois m'occuper de l'inquisiteur Maw en premier, monseigneur. Il est toujours fidèle à Jerec, ainsi que tenter de récupérer mon apprenti. Il sera utile à l'Empereur. »

« Faites, Inquisitrice. Ensuite rentrez sur Coruscant. L'Empereur sera ravi de constater votre loyauté. »

« A vos ordres, monseigneur. »

Elle coupa la transmission, elle se permit un franc sourire. Son plan était en place, Jerec allait tomber et elle serait encore plus proche de son objectif. Même si travailler auprès de l'Empereur était plus dangereux qu'auprès de Jerec, elle devait le faire si un jour elle comptait prendre la place de Vador. L'Inquisition avait fait son temps, pensa-t-elle. Elle savait que Tremayne allait avoir des ordres très spéciaux venant de l'exécuteur de l'Empereur, elle n'avait qu'un autre petit détail à régler, mais cela viendrait en temps voulu. Elle remarqua le chasseur de Maw qui se dirigeait vers le sol, il comptait surement terminer son travail contre Yun, et prendre la tête ensuite de l'offensive contre Tano. Elle engagea la poursuite, mais elle fut ralentie par plusieurs appareils clones qui la prirent en chasse.

Au sol, Ahsoka qui rallumait le sabre noir de sa main gauche pour diriger ses hommes, était toujours affaiblie par sa douleur à la main droite. Elle avait refusé tout soin d'urgence, les redirigeant vers les hommes qui en avait besoin, elle se contentait de puiser dans la Force pour apaiser la douleur autant que possible. Quand Fives et Ice firent la jonction avec eux, elle sourit. Ils avaient une ligne efficace pour affronter la contrattaque impériale qui s'approchait. Elle n'était pas gauchère à l'origine, mais contre quelques Stormtroopers ça ferait l'affaire. Les blindés se mirent en ordre de tir et le feu nourri commença contre les forces adverses qui étaient en approche alors que les corvettes Raider décollaient pour échapper à la marée impériale se dirigeant vers eux. Ahsoka regarda la boucherie, les Impériaux n'avaient aucune chance. Les Mandaloriens avaient envoyé des bombardiers pour clairsemer les rangs ennemis, ce fut des montagnes de cadavres causés par les bombes qui commençaient à s'assembler. Elle maudit les horreurs de la guerre, mais elle était prise en plein dedans et ce n'était pas le moment de douter de la voie qu'elle avait choisie.

Sur le site du crash de son chasseur, Yun en bondit. Sabre en main, la couleur jaune de son arme illuminait la boue autour de lui. Il était alerte, il savait que ce n'était pas clones qui l'avaient descendu, il observait autour de lui. Attendant Maw, il se doutait que c'était le seul à pouvoir faire un coup pareil. Quand ce dernier se montra, il leva son arme sûre de lui sans un mot.

« Aujourd'hui ta maitresse va recevoir sa leçon. » Lui lança l'Inquisiteur.


	40. Contre Attaque : Vengeance

« Aujourd'hui ta maitresse va recevoir sa leçon. »

Ce fut la seule phrase lancée par Maw avant d'allumer son arme, la lame écarlate illuminant à son tour la boue. Le Jedi Noir accompli se moquait un peu de son adversaire, ce gamin n'avait aucune chance contre son pouvoir, alors quand ce dernier fit le premier mouvement il s'amusa un peu avec lui. Il laissait croire qu'il pouvait prendre le dessus, avait de lui faire une parade suffisamment proche pour attraper la gorge de l'adolescent et le regarder dans les yeux.

« Idiot puéril. » Déclara Maw.

Yun sentait sa vie s'échapper, par la Force il invoquait sa maitresse toute puissante. Mais elle ne vint jamais. Privé de ses forces, son sabre tomba au sol et Maw utilisa sa force physique colossale pour arracher la tête du jeune homme de son corps. Il prit ensuite un des longs fusil clones abandonné de ce champ de bataille, il le planta dans le sol et planta la tête arrachée du jeune homme au sommet. Il ramassa le sabre jaune, satisfait de pouvoir enfin atteindre Sariss, et il se lança vers la bataille. Il comptait bien remplir la mission de Vador, sans se douter que Sariss les avaient tous trahis.

Cette dernière qui se posa peu après, constata l'horreur causée par son ancien collègue. Son apprenti, ce jeune homme qu'elle formait depuis qu'il était enfant, avait vu sa tête arrachée de son corps. Elle savait qui avait causé une telle horreur, seul Maw était aussi brutal avec ses ennemis. Elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre plus d'une fois lors des soulèvements qu'ils avaient matés ensemble. Elle ragea intérieurement, Maw avait osé s'en prendre directement à elle par le biais de son apprenti. Elle puisa dans le côté obscur et se mis en quête de l'Inquisiteur.

En orbite le Vengeance commençait à se briser, ses réacteurs venaient de se couper. Jamais Tenant n'avait envisagé ce scénario, dans sa tête il venait de se faire battre par une gamine sortie tout droit de la guerre des clones. Ignorant que Pellaeon avait été l'architecte de sa défaite, il subit de plein fouet l'explosion de la passerelle causée par un passage de bombardiers. Pellaeon ne se félicita pas pour autant, si le Vengeance tombait ainsi sur la planète, les pertes serraient terribles pour les deux camps. Il ordonna à ses Vénators de continuer de tirer sur le Super Destroyer pour le briser en morceaux qui seront facilement brulés dans l'atmosphère. Puis il contacta les quatre escorteurs afin de retourner les capitaines contre l'Empire. Pendant ce temps, il déployait aussi des équipes d'infiltrateur Pantoriens pour s'emparer des Destroyers au cas où. La bataille spatiale était gagnée par l'amiral qui venait de montrer à tout les Loyalistes le camp qu'il avait réellement choisi. Ce stratège aux côtés des clones était inarrêtable, même si au fond de lui, il savait que face à des hommes de la trempe de Thrawn, il ne ferait jamais le poids.

Au sol, Ahsoka se retrouva face à Maw. La Togruta regardait son adversaire, c'était un musée de l'horreur à lui seul. Rien que son apparence physique donnait l'envie de vomir, privée de sa main droite pour se battre, elle engagea le combat. Cette fois elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas les commandos pour la couvrir, et les soldats étaient trop occupés contre ceux d'en face pour venir l'aider. Les échanges furent rapides, mais la douleur ralentissait toujours la Togruta qui se retrouva au sol d'un coup de pied bien placé de son adversaire. Il leva sa lame en ricanant.

« C'est ça la grande Tano ? C'est ça la cible que Vador veux à tout prix récupérer ? »

Il retira le masque d'Ahsoka, le visage tordu par la douleur et la colère apparut. Il comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas affaire à une Jedi ordinaire et l'expression faciale lui fit aussi comprendre qu'elle était physiquement blessée. Ce qu'il constata plus avant en voyant l'état de sa main droite.

« Boc a finalement servi à quelque chose. Il t'a servie sur un plateau. Vador sera ravi. »

« Mais que me veux ce Sith à la fin ?! » Hurla Ahsoka.

Cela faisait maintenant neuf ans qu'elle entendait en boucle le nom de ce Vador, Sith qui alternait entre l'envie de la tuer ou de la capturer. Pourquoi une telle fixation sur elle ? Elle n'était qu'une ancienne Jedi parmi les autres, et loin d'être la meilleure qui plus est. Sa main qui la lançait interrompit ses réflexions, elle venait de perdre sa concentration pour se soigner. Elle devait faire quelque chose, même si ça signifiait puiser dans ce qu'elle évitait pour s'en sortir. Alors qu'elle se préparait à concentrer la Force pour repousser son adversaire, une voix hurla derrière Maw.

« Maw ! On a un compte à régler ! » Tonna Sariss.

Il se retourna, envoyant un franc sourire vers la Jedi Noire qui arrivait. Sariss, sa rivale depuis la création de l'inquisition se tenait devant lui, prête à en découdre. Elle retira sa cape, révélant son haut de cuir noir, sans manches. Elle prit son sabre et l'activa, une lame bleue jaillissant. Ahsoka voyant ça compris qu'ils étaient tous d'anciens Jedis, elle se rappela de ce que Shaak Ti lui avait dit une fois : Jerec, Sariss et Maw avaient été des Jedis qui cherchaient dans l'histoire d'antiques pouvoirs pour le compte du conseil. Ils avaient toujours été peu enclins à suivre les doctrines de l'Ordre et étaient enclins au côté obscur. Mais la guerre des clones ayant éclaté, le conseil n'avait jamais pu les rappeler pour les calmer.

« Tu vas payer pour mon apprenti, Maw ! » Hurla la femme.

« Tu sors enfin les crocs. Je sens que je vais m'amuser. » Ricana Maw.

Elle leva la main gauche et des éclairs en jaillirent, son ancien collègue en fut surpris. Il ignorait que la femme, qu'il prenait pour une catin depuis qu'ils avaient rejoins l'Empire, avait atteint ce niveau de maitrise de la Force. Le duel s'engagea ensuite, Sariss montrait une maitrise du sabre laser à la hauteur de celle de son adversaire. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas en force brute, elle l'avait en vitesse. Le duel bien que semblant inégal, était parfaitement équilibré. La rage émanant des deux adversaires se sentant dans chacun de leurs coups. Ahsoka qui voyait se duel sans merci, se dit qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, même l'entrainement de Keelyvine ne la plaçait pas à un tel niveau de maitrise du sabre et de la Force. Ils ne se faisaient pas de cadeaux, Sariss étant touchée plusieurs fois par Maw, sa tenue partant en lambeaux à chaque touche, elle n'y faisait pas attention, la douleur des brulures superficielles ne faisant qu'augmenter sa rage contre son adversaire. Ahsoka compris à contre cœur que les Inquisiteurs étaient bien plus puissants que ceux qu'elle avait éliminés sur Krant, en voyant ces deux-là, elle n'osait pas imaginer la puissance détenue par Jerec ou même les dirigeants de l'Empire, elle avait déjà eu un aperçu d'un utilisateur du côté obscur parfaitement entrainé sur Ryloth, mais ces deux-là le battaient haut la main.

Sariss finit par être mise en difficulté lors d'un coup vif de Maw qui détruisit son sabre laser, ses yeux d'un bleu pur virèrent au jaune alors que la rage prenait de plus en plus corps en elle. Elle puisait tellement dans le côté obscur, que Maw fut surpris quand elle lança la vague d'éclairs suivants. Elle était si puissante qu'il vola en arrière, incapable de les contrer avec sa lame. La femme en profita pour faire venir à elle, le sabre de son apprenti que Maw avait ramassé, elle alluma la lame jaune et bondit vers lui. Le duel repris de plus belle, l'Inquisiteur étant affaibli par les éclairs, il comprit alors qu'il avait fait une erreur en se montrant trop gourmant afin de voler la place de Sariss au sein de l'Inquisition. Elle cachait sa véritable puissance depuis le début et montrait qu'elle avait parfaitement sa place aux côtés de Jerec. Mais il sentait aussi sa haine de Jerec et de l'Empire, elle était une gangrène qu'il fallait arrêter. Il redoubla alors d'efforts contre elle, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant, d'un coup vif en se baissant pour éviter la lame de Maw, elle le trancha en deux à la taille. Il tomba en arrière, mais la rage le maintenait en vie. Même coupé en deux, il était suffisamment puissant pour survivre à l'instar de Maul de nombreuses années plus tôt. Il ricanait, la douleur et le côté obscur lui faisant perdre la tête.

« Vas-y Sariss, abandonne-toi à tes instincts. Montre à tous la traitresse que tu es. »

« Je pense que je vais te laisser mourir ici. Le côté obscur ne te maintiendra pas éternellement. »

« Je survivrait ! Je suis plus puissant que tu l'imagine. »

Ahsoka se leva à ce moment-là, malgré sa douleur à elle. Elle s'approcha de Maw et planta le sabre noir dans son cœur.

« On n'a pas besoin d'un second Maul. Merci ! » Tonna la jeune femme.

Sariss fut étonnée de la brutalité de la jeune femme. Elle venait de tuer un adversaire à terre et sans défenses. Elle se dit que finalement la Togruta n'était pas autant Jedi que Jerec le lui avait dit. Elle avait devant elle, la cible que Vador avait demandé. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas en vie si elle l'embarquait. Elle gardait le sabre allumé dans sa main, prête à frapper si la jeune femme s'en prenait à elle.

« Tu devrais me rejoindre, Inquisitrice. Tu étais Jedi, non ? »

Sariss n'en revenait pas, Ahsoka Tano lui offrait de la rejoindre. Elle se moquait intérieurement de sa naïveté. Un ennemi de l'Inquisition n'était pas forcément un ennemi de l'Empire. Il est vrai qu'elle pouvait gagner beaucoup de prestige en infiltrant ainsi les Loyalistes, mais d'un autre côté, ses cibles seraient bien plus difficiles à atteindre. Elle se dit aussi que même si la Togruta était facile à berner, les autres Jedis avec elle le seraient beaucoup moins.

« J'étais Jedi. Je ne le suis plus. Comme toi il semblerait. » Répondit Sariss.

« Tu marques un point. »

« Et donc… Je suppose que tu vas aussi t'en prendre à moi. »

« Non. Tu m'as sauvé la vie par ton intervention. Si tu ne te joins pas à moi, je n'ai d'autre choix que de t'exiler d'ici. »

« M'exiler ? » Ricana Sariss.

« Je n'emprisonnerais pas à vie quelqu'un qui m'a sauvée. Pars d'ici et ne reviens jamais. »

« Tu commet une erreur, gamine. La prochaine fois qu'on se croisera on sera ennemies. Je peux te le promettre. »

« Possible, mais au moins j'aurais la conscience tranquille. »

Sariss ricana intérieurement et pris la fuite. Elle sauta dans son TIE Avancé qui était stationné plus loin et s'envola de la planète. Le blocus Loyaliste fut facile à esquiver tant qu'il n'était pas encore complet, elle passa en hyperespace rapidement pour mettre de la distance entre elle et Ahsoka Tano avant que cette dernière ne change d'avis.

Au sol, la Togruta fut récupérée par ses clones qui la conduisirent immédiatement en bloc médical. Elle était exténuée, pas encore remise de l'entrainement avec Shaak Ti, elle avait plongé dans une bataille et y avait perdu une partie de sa main. Pour la première fois depuis la fondation des Loyalistes, les clones avaient réellement eu peur pour la vie de leur générale. La bataille était gagnée, mais le bilan était lourd. Au moins ils avaient eu un aperçu de la puissance de l'Empire.


	41. Contre Attaque : Trahisons

Le Mantle, le Destroyer Stellaire appartenant à l'origine à l'amiral Tenant, était en train de fuir le Dédale de Rishi escorté par deux autres appareils de même catégorie. Jerec était sur le pont de se navire, enfin libre de mener ses recherches. A ses côtés se tenait Arden Lyn, main de l'Empereur, cette femme du passé qui suivait aussi ses propres objectifs s'était alliée à Jerec pour des raisons lui étant propres. Ils avaient fui la bataille, le but étant de se faire passer pour morts. Jerec avait compris la manœuvre de l'Empereur en les envoyant ici, il savait que Dark Sidious comptait se débarrasser de l'Inquisition avant qu'elle ne devienne trop gourmande. Mais le Jedi Noir n'avait pas prévu un détail : Antinnis Tremayne qui c'était caché à bord du Mantle, peu avant que la flotte ne se sépare, était toujours là. Ce dernier savait que le Miraluka était intouchable, il était généralement trop lourdement escorté, mais Arden Lyn était plus facile d'accès pour lui.

Antinnis se souvint de ses débuts auprès de Vador, avec le vieux Cronal ils avaient découvert et affronté Arden une première fois avant de la soumettre à l'Empereur. Il était de ceux qui connaissaient le mieux la cible, c'est pourquoi il fit irruption sur la passerelle, éliminant les Stormtroopers présents pour allumer sa lame rouge et bondir sur la femme qui était dos tourné à lui. Elle se retourna pour le parer, sa lame écarlate s'entrechoquant avec celle de la Lame de Vador. Elle sourit en fixant l'homme dans les yeux.

« Antinnis… La perte de ton œil ne tu n'as pas suffi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu es une traitresse à l'Empire. Mon devoir est clair. » Répondit-il.

« Petit chien de Vador. Il te détruira aussi si telle est la volonté de l'Empereur. Sidious ne respecte rien. »

« Et c'est une Sith d'autrefois qui dit ça ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été une Sith. Je suis une Je'daii. »

Antinnis ricana, il observa la femme. Comment pouvait elle prétendre être Jedi ? Elle qui servait le côté obscur et l'Empereur. Elle qui s'associait avec un Jedi Noir aussi vil que Jerec.

« Ton ordre est mort. Tu rejoindras les autres dans ce cas. »

« Tu me crois issue de ces enfants que les clones ont massacrés ? » Demanda-t-elle en ricanant. « Prépare-toi à une déconvenue. Je suis Arden Lyn, Je'daii suivante de Xendor et utilisatrice de Bogan. Bien que réveillée à cette époque et sans mes pouvoirs originels, je ne laisserais pas des enfants tels que toi me juger. »

Elle prit une posture de combat qu'Antinnis ne connaissait pas, cette méthode issue de l'antique ordre des fils de Palawa était inconnue à cette époque. Mais Antinnis connaissait aussi quelques petites choses apprises par son maitre, le duel s'engagea alors sur le pont. La violence de celui-ci surpris les officiers encore vivants qui courraient pour se cacher des lames, Arden Lyn n'était pas une antique Je'daii pour rien, sa maitrise du sabre n'était plus à discuter et Antinnis, avec ses augmentations cybernétiques et l'entrainement Vador montrait aussi qu'il était loin d'être un novice. Ce fut une véritable danse mortelle, les lames s'effleuraient à peine, Arden maudit de nombreuses fois son très long sommeil qui lui avait fait perdre la majeure partie de sa puissance d'antan, il lui faudrait encore des années pour la récupérer. Antinnis de son côté était surpris par la force de son adversaire, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Bien qu'il soit parfaitement entrainé et ai survécu à toutes les tentatives d'assassinat d'Illiv Orfa ces dernières années, il était de force égale avec son opposante. Alors que leurs lames s'entrechoquaient une nouvelle foi, il pu lire dans le regard d'Arden qu'elle était sûre de survivre, assurance qu'il n'avait pas encore vu depuis le début du combat. Il comprit pourquoi, quand dans son dos il senti un pouvoir obscur l'enserrer. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, son corps s'enveloppant d'une couche lumineuse. Il tomba à genoux, son agresseur passant à côté de lui. Il s'agissait de Jerec, ce dernier qui avait senti le combat se tenait debout devant lui, un sourire malsain dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Antinnis Tremayne. Le parfais petit chien de Vador. » Déclara Jerec.

Il s'agenouilla pour parler à l'oreille du cyborg, il se délectait de le voir dans cette posture. Antinnis se rendit compte combien l'Inquisiteur était puissant dans la Force, il n'avait peut-être pas encore les moyens de causer du tord directement aux têtes de l'Empire, mais était capable de les obtenir. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait échoué.

« Je savais que tu étais à bord, petit rat. Il me suffisait juste d'attendre que tu te montres. » Déclara le Miraluka avant de se relever.

« Pourquoi, Jerec ? Et toi Arden ? Pourquoi trahir l'Empire ? »

« L'Empereur m'a promis de ramener mon bien aimé Xendor. J'ai senti qu'il me mentait, j'attendais juste le bon moment pour lui tourner le dos. » Répondit Arden.

« L'Empereur veux pour lui seul la Vallée. » Déclara Jerec en souriant. « Elle sera à moi, et ce faisant j'accèderais à la requête de ma chère Arden, requête que l'Empereur est incapable de réaliser. »

Antinnis se rendit alors compte que ces deux là avaient trahis l'Empire depuis un moment, ils attendaient juste le bon moment pour rendre ça officiel. Jerec ricana et décapita le malheureux qui venait d'être vaincu et humilié. Puis il ordonna aux soldats de nettoyer tout ça, il se tourna vers Arden qui lui souriait.

« Quelle est la suite Jerec ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Maintenant nous allons pouvoir nous mettre en marche. La mort de mes inquisiteurs est bien sur une tragédie, mais certains comme Sariss étaient encore trop proches de l'Empire. Bien que nos objectifs soient les mêmes. »

« Je croyais que Sariss était votre plus fidèle servante avec Boc. »

« Tant que son père vivra, elle restera fidèle à l'Empereur. Elle est une fille de Dromund Kaas, ils sont différents de nous. »

« Elle n'est pas Jedi ? » Demanda Arden, surprise.

« En tant que maitre j'ai pu modifier les archives, le père de Sariss qui connaissait mes recherches n'avait qu'un prix pour me donner des informations que je cherchais : sa fille devait voyager avec moi. J'ai donc modifié les archives pendant que mon ancien maitre avait le dos tourné afin qu'elle soit référencée en tant que Jedi. »

« Et les autres ? »

« Boc et Maw sont morts, je l'ai senti. Quant à Yun, même s'il a survécu il restera avec Sariss. Non ma chère, on est seuls. Mais il nous appartient de trouver de jeunes sensibles et de les entrainer pour obtenir notre petite armée. »

« Des pistes ? »

« Oui, quelques-unes. J'ai repéré un jeune homme parmi les adeptes de l'Empereur, ainsi qu'une adolescente. Il est dit qu'ils vont passer leurs épreuves sur Ziost bientôt. »

« Hethrir et Tavion, oui la maitresse de l'occulte de l'Empereur m'en a parlé. Elle voulait que j'en fasse des Mains. Une autre piste ? »

« J'ai entendu parler d'un Chistori rejeté par les siens à cause de sorcellerie. Il est très probable qu'il soit sensible. »

« Excellent, de mon côté j'ai entendu parler d'une sœur de la nuit bannie par les siens. Intéressé ? »

« Plutôt ma chère. Cette sorcellerie nous sera très utile. » Souri le Miraluka.

« Quelle organisation prenons-nous ? » Demanda Arden.

« Tu règnera à mes côtés ma chère. Ensemble on retrouvera la Vallée des Jedis, et utiliseront son pouvoir afin de renverser Palpatine et Vador. La galaxie nous appartiendra. »

« Elle est sur Ruusan si ce que j'ai lu est vrai… Mhhh… » Elle réfléchit. « Bien que cette planète soit perdue, à cause de ces maudits Jedis modernes… L'ordre de Ruusan sera un nom parfais pour nous. »

« J'en conviens mon amie, allons chercher ce qui nous fait défaut. »

Les destroyers passèrent en hyperespace, le corps d'Antinnis étant largué avec les déchets du vaisseau. Jerec savait qu'ils allaient avoir besoin d'une base d'opération et d'une force de frappe suffisante pour tenir le temps qu'ils trouvent l'objet de leur quête. Arden restait méfiante envers le Jedi Noir, néanmoins elle avait entendu les histoires sur la Vallée, elle savait que le pouvoir contenu là-bas pourrait lui redonner sa force d'antan, et lui permettre de ramener Xendor seule. Leurs buts coïncidaient et contrairement à l'Empereur, Jerec ne clamait pas avoir le pouvoir nécessaire, néanmoins il se donnait les moyens de l'obtenir.

Sur Coruscant, le chasseur de Sariss se posait. Dans le Temple Jedi devenu le Palais de l'Empereur, elle marchait dans les couloirs. Elle était invitée à la cour du chef suprême de l'Empire. Dans la grande salle du trône, le haut fauteuil du maitre absolu de leur nation se situait toujours devant sa grande baie vitrée. Palpatine y était assis, Vador à sa droite. A sa grande surprise elle vit son père à la gauche de l'Empereur à la place Mas Ameda. Elle remarqua rapidement que Tarkin, Thrawn et Moore étaient aussi absents. Elle sourit à l'attention de son père qui était ni plus ni moins que Cronal, le vieux sage lui rendit son sourire. Elle s'agenouilla devant le trône, attendant que l'Empereur l'autorise à parler.

« Relève toi, Sariss de Dromund Kaas. » Déclara l'Empereur.

Elle souriait intérieurement, malgré son infiltration parmi les Jedis, l'Empereur n'avait pas oublié sa filiation première : les prophètes du côté obscur de Dromund Kaas. Elle se releva face à l'Empereur, la tête légèrement baissée face au souverain, elle jouait son rôle à la perfection.

« Tu m'as donc apportée la trahison de Jerec. Qu'attends-tu en reconnaissance de tes services ma jeune amie ? » Demanda l'Empereur.

« Uniquement de pouvoir me venger de lui votre majesté. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Ou est ton apprenti, Sariss ? » Demanda Cronal.

« Tué par Maw, surement sur ordre de Jerec. Voila pourquoi je compte me venger, j'ai tué Maw, mais tant que le commanditaire vivra, je n'aurais pas de repos. »

« Bien… Bien… Vous serez sous les ordres du seigneur Vador. Toute cette histoire lui a couté une de ses lames. Vous la remplacerez. » Déclara l'Empereur.

« A vos ordres, votre majesté impériale. » Répondit Sariss.

« Rends-toi sur l'Exécutor, je t'y rejoindrais. » Déclara Vador.

« Bon retour parmi nous, ma fille. » Conclus Cronal.

Elle sourit et s'inclina devant la cour. La première partie de son plan c'était déroulée à merveille. Elle se rapprochait de Vador, sa première cible. Elle avait entendu parler de l'instabilité de la Lame qui restait, elle serait facile à manipuler. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à anticiper les plans de Jerec pour lancer Vador contre lui, et arranger sa mort. Ainsi elle pourrait devenir l'apprentie de l'Empereur et prendre sa place quand le moment serait venu. Elle prit une navette pour l'Exécutor, sa nouvelle vie au service direct de Dark Vador commençait.


	42. Contre Attaque : Un jour pluvieux

Il pleuvait sur Kamino, comme toujours dirait-on, mais ce jour là Ahsoka y faisait réellement attention. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la courte, mais meurtrière, incursion de l'Empire dans le Dédale de Rishi. Cette incursion lui avait couté des centaines d'hommes ainsi que le commandant Wolffe. Les funérailles avaient été dignes des plus grands militaires et elle avait pu lui dire adieu, Blitz avait été nommé commandant à sa place. Mais Ahsoka pleurait quand même cet homme, au cours de ses transes curatives elle avait réfléchi, un peu trop dirais Aayla. Wolffe était tout ce qui lui restait de Plo Koon, ce maitre qui avait toujours été là pour elle, qui l'avait découverte sur Shili, peu à peu elle sentait les liens qui la rattachaient encore aux Jedis se dissoudre. Elle savait bien sûr que c'était inévitable, Shaak Ti lui avait prédit. Elle se sentait changer à chaque bataille, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de noirceur sans pour autant y plonger, elle restait elle-même. Elle ignorait comment c'était possible, Aayla lui répétait souvent que son cœur était pur et que c'était pour ça qu'elle ne succomberait sans doute jamais aux ténèbres qui l'habitaient. Et ce malgré la puissance de ses émotions, il fallait dire qu'elle était allée à bonne école sur cette question-là. Son maitre ayant été un des plus émotifs des Jedis qu'elle ai connu. Elle pensait aussi aux mots des Inquisiteurs, un certain Vador la voulait vivante. Sur Krant les premiers qu'elle avait croisés disaient qu'ils la voulaient morte. Pourquoi ce Sith avait changé d'avis concernant Ahsoka ? Peut-être a-t-il perdu un atout précieux et voyait en elle une remplaçante viable ? Elle prit le temps de réfléchir, cette Main de l'Empereur qu'elle avait croisé sur Ryloth aussi c'était avérée redoutable. Elle devait aller plus loin dans sa maitrise du sabre, mais il ne restait plus aucun maitre pour la former. Depuis la mort de Keelyvine, elle n'avait personne. Et les Jedis se cachaient même d'elle maintenant, a l'exception des quelques un qu'elle côtoie toujours. Était-elle devenue si différente qu'ils la prenaient pour une Jedi Noire ? Ce ne serait guère étonnant, elle se souvenait de l'ordre comme étant arrogant, Barriss avait vu juste. Barriss… A cette pensée une petite larme coula, elle ne savait réellement quoi penser, elle l'avait revue sur Ryloth, avait combattu à ses côtés, l'avait pardonnée, mais elle ne l'avait jamais revue, pas même eu la moindre nouvelle au cours des deux ans écoulés depuis cette mission. Peut-être était-elle morte ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Ahsoka chassa cette pensée de sa tête, il était hors de question qu'elle meure loin d'elle.

Sans frapper, Shakka entra dans le bureau. La Twi'lek rouge qui était toujours habillée de ses robes noires échancrées, portait cette journée là un long Duffel pour se protéger de la pluie. Elle regarda Ahsoka qui était les bras croisés devant sa fenêtre, regardant simplement la pluie battante. Elle commençait à bien connaitre son employeur, elle savait que lorsqu'elle était comme ça, quelque chose la tracassait, elle était dans ses pensées et généralement des pensées troublantes voire traumatisantes. Elle s'approcha un peu.

« Dame Tano, le capitaine Drift vous cherche. » Déclara Shakka.

Ahsoka se tourna, les yeux encore un peu dans le vide. Elle reprit ses esprits et regarda son employée et finit par lui adresser un sourire.

« J'ai encore oublié… Combien de temps de retard ? »

« Juste une heure, madame. »

« Pas pire qu'hier… Bref, tu peux relire le dossier que Riyo dois présenter au conseil ce soir ? »

« Bien sur madame, je vous le rapporte pour signature. »

« Merci Shakka… Je me demande comment je faisais sans toi avant. »

La Twi'lek sourit, Ahsoka disait vrai. Quand elle s'est mise à son service, ou plutôt qu'elle s'est retrouvée employée, car la Togruta détestait l'esclavage. C'était un tel bazar dans les dossiers, que ses premières semaines furent placées sous le thème d'une réorganisation de toute l'administration. Ce à quoi elle avait œuvré avec Pampy, en plus de former les jumelles au même travail. Depuis les quatre anciennes esclaves portent à bout de bras la paperasse des Loyalistes, elles aimaient à penser qu'elles se trouvaient au cœur d'importants changements à venir pour la galaxie. Elle sourit à Ahsoka devant le compliment, cette dernière lui rendit avant de descendre vers les ailes médicales.

En chemin elle croisa Aayla Secura qui ne manqua pas de l'alpaguer. La Twi'lek avait des questions à lui poser depuis un moment, mais elle était très douée pour l'esquiver. Seulement cette fois Aayla se tenait au milieu du couloir, les bras croisés et décidée à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

« Pas maintenant Aayla. Drift m'attend en baie médicale. » Déclara Ahsoka pressée.

« Il est habitué à tes retards. Il faut qu'on parle Ahsoka. »

« Demain. »

« Ça fait trois semaines que tu me dis : demain. »

Ahsoka soupira, elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de négocier avec son amie quand elle était comme ça. Elle se doutait du sujet de conversation, elle allait encore lui faire la morale sur l'utilisation de ses émotions et le fait qu'elle était la pire patiente du docteur des clones.

« Tu as finit de te torturer l'esprit ? » Demanda Aayla, inquisitrice.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » Répliqua la Togruta en prenant son air innocent.

« Je parle de Barriss Offee. Quant est-ce que tu vas lâcher prise ? »

Elle soupira, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Comment Aayla savait ? Malgré leur lien, elle avait toujours fait attention à ne jamais lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se senti gênée d'un coup, si la Twi'lek savait, c'est que son secret serait vite éventé. Elle préférait soudainement toutes les fausses rumeurs qui avaient couruent sur elle et Riyo.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Soupira Ahsoka.

« Tu te souviens quand je suis venue te réveiller avant la bataille ? »

« Oui… Et la prochaine fois que tu me fais ce coup-là… »

« Oui tu m'en colle une. Je sais. » Soupira Aayla avant de reprendre. « J'ai essayé d'autres méthodes plus douces avant. La réaction sur les Montrals a été plutôt comique d'ailleurs. Par contre… Tes Lekkus… »

« Attends… Tu as touché mes Lekkus ?! »

Ahsoka était choquée, elle ne connaissait peut-être rien de la vie sur le plan émotionnel ou charnel, mais elle savait très bien quel effet ça pouvait avoir quand ton touchais cette partie du corps d'un Twi'lek ou d'un Togruta.

« Oui… Et je l'ai vite regretté… Tu parles dans ton sommeil. »

« Oui je sais, tu me le dis souvent. »

« Et tu m'explique le fait que tu pense à Barriss quand on te tripote les Lekkus ? »

« Et merde… »

Là elle était vraiment mal, elle regarda la pluie dehors. Elle préférait largement ça que de montrer son regard gêné à Aayla. Pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer, depuis qu'elle l'avait revue sur Ryloth, elle pensait en permanence à Barriss. Même Riyo n'arrivait pas à combler ce vide que la Miriallanne avait laissé. Elle ressentait toujours le besoin de la voir, et ce malgré les années qui séparent chacune de leurs entrevues. Elle finit par tourner la tête vers Aayla.

« Je… Je… » Balbutia-t-elle.

« Ahsoka… Dans la catégorie : je me fou dans une merde noire. Tu es la championne là, sérieusement… Barriss Offee ? Et tu te moque de moi avec Bly ? »

« Vous êtes mignons tous les deux… »

« Et toi tu manque sérieusement de maturité sur tes sentiments. Barriss appartient au côté obscur, elle te l'a elle-même dit. Et c'est éloigné pour ne pas te faire souffrir. Le peu de lumière qui lui reste, elle l'utilise pour te protéger d'elle. Et toi, tu continue de penser constamment à elle… Passe à autre chose Ahsoka… Pour ton bien… »

« Et c'est toi que j'ai dû pousser dans les bras de Bly qui me dit ça ? »

« Il y a une raison pour laquelle les Jedis n'avaient pas le droit d'aimer Ahsoka… C'est pour cette raison que je ne suis pas allée vers lui plus tôt. Et que sans toi, je serais sans doute encore seule. »

« Vas-y… Envoie ta sagesse Jedi… Tu en meurs d'envie. »

« Regarde juste comme tu te mine le moral avec Barriss, rien que cette raison suffit à expliquer cet interdit. » Elle marqua une pause. « Ecoute… Tu m'as montré qu'on peut être Jedi et avoir des sentiments, je te demande juste d'être prudente et de laisser tomber ce qui te fera du mal, d'accord ? »

« Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens pour elle… Je sais juste qu'elle me manque… »

Aayla soupira. C'est vrai que contrairement à elle, Ahsoka n'avait jamais été confrontée à ça. Elle n'avait pas toujours été une Jedi modèle, elle avait connu l'amour dans ses jeunes années et avait compris d'elle-même le pourquoi des règles strictes de l'Ordre. Elle regarda son amie, imaginant le dilemme qu'elle traversait.

« Ecoute, ce soir je viens te voir dans tes quartiers. On discutera, d'accord ? »

« Ok… Je peux disposer ? »

« Drift dois t'attendre. » Ricana la Twi'lek.

Ahsoka pris congé de son amie et fila à l'infirmerie. Pas loupé, en arrivant Drift lui passa un savon pour son retard. Elle avait beau être la grande patronne des Loyalistes, quand il s'agissait de questions médicales, le médecin en chef avait le dernier mot. Elle s'assied sur la table d'examen et présenta sa main, en retirant le gant avec lequel elle la couvrait. Au cours des dernières semaines, les soins de Drift c'étaient avérés efficaces, son index n'avait besoin que de peu d'implants pour redevenir totalement fonctionnel, elle porterait à vie les marques de brulures, mais au moins son doigt avait été sauvé. Pour son pouce on ne pouvait pas en dire autant, le peu qu'il en restait avait nécrosé et elle avait dut être amputée plus loin, faisait un trou au bord de sa main. Il allait être remplacé par un équivalent cybernétique, Ahsoka voyait le substitut cybernétique posé dans une chambre stérile. Elle sourit intérieurement avant de dire tout haut : « Bon… Je vais ressembler un peu à Sky-man. Il me verrait il se paierait surement ma tête. » Drift roula des yeux en l'entendant, malgré ses blessures et la raclée qu'elle c'était prise, elle gardait son sens de l'humour. C'était aussi ce que les clones aimaient chez elle, elle avait toujours un mot pour rire et détendre l'atmosphère. Naat Reath passa s'enquérir de ses nouvelles, s'excusant de n'avoir pu participer à la bataille. Elle avait appris que tout brulait alors qu'elle venait juste de se poser sur Eredenn. Le temps de revenir, c'était déjà terminé. Une guerre éclair comme pensa Ahsoka, mais ça leur avait donné un aperçu de la véritable guerre à venir. Elle se fit soigner et passa une partie de l'après midi en contact direct avec Bo, il fallait qu'elles commencent à se coordonner pour les frappes contre l'Empire. Ahsoka n'aurait pas son armée complète avant au moins une décennie, mais en attendant que le moment vienne, il fallait encore alimenter la flamme des diverses rebellions éclatant dans la Galaxie. Elle commença à mettre sur pied, une chaine de ravitaillement discrète pour les cellules rebelles avec qui elle était en contact.


	43. Ténèbres : Acolytes

Six mois c'étaient écoulés depuis le carnage dans le Dédale de Rishi. Plusieurs soulèvements commençaient à avoir lieu un peu partout dans la Galaxie et l'Empire repartait dans une période d'affrontement contre ceux-ci. La victoire de Tano en avait inspiré certains, mais la peur de voir un autre monde ravagé comme Pantora muselait pas mal d'opposants au régime de Palpatine.

Parmi ceux qui n'avaient pas peur de l'Empereur, on comptait bien sur Jerec et Arden Lyn. Depuis leur défection, ils utilisaient le Mantle, l'ancien Destroyer de l'amiral Tenant pour se déplacer dans la Galaxie. Les deux autres appareils d'escorte qu'ils avaient récupérés, leur permettait d'avoir une puissance de feu suffisante lorsqu'ils tombaient sur des Impériaux avides de leur mettre la main dessus. Cette force sortit d'hyperespace au-dessus de l'antique monde de Ziost, un simple Destroyer de classe Victoire était stationné en orbite, les navires de Jerec ouvrirent immédiatement le feu et le détruisirent. Le Miraluka contemplant ce début de victoire, il n'était pas satisfait. Ils étaient venus sur ce monde perdu pour une raison très précise, et celle-ci se trouvait en surface. Il se tourna vers Arden, la femme était bien plus calme que lors de son service pour les Siths.

« Je vais descendre chercher nos premiers apprentis. » Déclara Jerec.

« On a trois heures avant que l'Empire réagisse. D'après les transmissions captées, Vador serait dans les coins. »

« Il ne sera pas un problème. »

Sur ces mots, Jerec quitta la passerelle et pris sa navette Lambda pour descendre au sol. La planète était recouverte de neige, mais par endroit il y avait des signes d'une ancienne dévastation. Jerec avait lu et entendu les histoires, jadis un puissant utilisateur de la Force aurait éradiqué toute forme de vie ici, allant jusqu'à couper la planète de la Force. Au fil des siècles, la vie avait repris, mais était toujours très faible. C'était un des sites d'épreuves des acolytes obscurs de l'Empereur, le lien toujours ténu avec la Force de cette planète rendant les épreuves difficiles, c'était idéal pour récupérer des Acolytes. Au moins ils ne seraient faibles.

Il se posa dans les terres désolées de Ziost, les deux jeunes gens revenaient devant Sly Moore qui avait supervisé en personne l'épreuve. L'Umbaranne au crâne chauve était toujours vêtue de ses grandes tenues blanches au col démesuré, ses bras n'apparaissant jamais car ils étaient cachés sous sa cape faite d'une matière lui tenant sans doute chaud. L'on apercevait sa robe bleue dessous, mais on ne savait jamais si elle cachait une arme ou non. Les deux Acolytes quant à eux étaient habillés plus modestement. Le garçon Hethrir, était un grand gaillard aux cheveux blonds et la fille, Tavion était plus petite, mais rayonnait déjà de beauté pour son jeune âge, ses yeux verts perçants lui donnaient un air menaçant. A vue de nez, ils avaient tous les deux environ quinze ans. Ils portaient tous les deux une parka et un pantalon ample, ainsi que des bottes. Leurs sabre lasers accrochés à la ceinture, ils revenaient fatigués de leurs épreuves. La châtaine fut la première à remarque Jerec qui les observait, elle fit signe à Moore qui se retourna alors que les deux Acolytes allumaient les lames pourpres de leurs sabres laser.

« Jerec, que viens-tu faire là ? » Demanda Moore.

« Je viens voir où en sont ces Acolytes. » Déclara le Jedi Noir.

« Tu n'as plus aucune autorité ici. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas appris ta trahison. »

« Que leur apprend tu ? » Demanda Jerec, joueur.

« A servir leur Empereur, ce dont toi tu sembles incapable. Quand je pense que Cronal a perdu du temps à te former lors de ton passage sur Dromund Kaas… »

« Jeunes gens… Leçon d'aujourd'hui : le vrai pouvoir. » Déclara Jerec à l'attention des deux Acolytes.

Il leva seulement la main, Moore qui avait déjà la main sur un sabre laser caché dans sa bure ne s'attendait pas à une attaque aussi fourbe. De la lumière jaillis de la main de Jerec et elle se retrouva enveloppée dans une aura de noirceur. A l'instar d'Antinnis sur le pont de Mantle, elle tomba à genoux, regardant Jerec qui s'approchait calmement d'elle. Les deux Acolytes devant cette démonstration restèrent pantois. Leur professeur depuis des années venait de se faire maitriser en un seul coup de l'ancien haut inquisiteur. Jerec, arrivé à la hauteur de l'Umbaranne la regarda de haut. Il savourait l'instant, cet instant où l'un des plus vieux soutiens de Palpatine était à sa merci.

« L'Empereur va devenir fou. » Ricana Jerec.

« Tu échouera, Jerec. L'Empereur te détruira. »

« Nous verrons. »

Sur ces mots il saisit son sabre laser et décapita sans vergogne Sly Moore. Cette femme qui depuis l'élection de Palpatine en tant que Chancelier Suprême, avait voué sa vie à le servir, mourut dans l'anonymat le plus total sur un monde oublié de tous. Les deux adolescents qui n'avaient rien manqué de la scène étaient impressionnés par la prouesse de Jerec. La femme qui pénétrait sans efforts dans leurs esprits et qui leur faisait revivre en boucle leurs pires craintes, venait d'être tuée. Ils éteignirent leurs sabres et s'agenouillèrent devant Jerec.

« Nous sommes avec vous, grand seigneur. » Déclara Hethrir.

« Faites de nous ce que vous voulez. » Ajouta Tavion.

« Venez avec moi, on vous montrera la véritable nature du côté obscur. »

Il fit demi-tour et les deux Acolytes le suivirent jusqu'à sa navette. De retour sur le Mantle qui quittait l'orbite en hyperespace avec son escorte, ils furent examinés par Arden Lyn. Elle les prenait de haut, ils n'étaient que des enfants, un terreau fertile pour leurs idées.

« Que pense tu de ces deux-là ? » Demanda Jerec.

« Encore quelques années de formation et ils seront à la hauteur. Il va nous falloir une force de frappe immédiate. »

« La sœur de la nuit peut être ? »

« En effet, j'ai aussi entendu parler d'un ancien frère de la nuit qui se promènerais librement dans la Galaxie depuis quelques années. »

« Ça pourrait être intéressant en effet. Je te laisse t'occuper de ces deux-là, je vais récupérer notre Chistori. »

« Avec grand plaisir. »

Arden commença alors l'entrainement des jeunes récupérés sur Ziost, elle n'avait aucune pitié envers eux et leur dévotion envers leurs nouveaux maitres devait être totale. Elle découvrit rapidement que Hethrir était un proche humain et non un humain comme ils le pensaient de prime abord. Il s'avéra réticent à la manière de voir d'Arden, mais il finissait généralement par obéir. Tavion de son côté, buvait les paroles de la Jedi Noire et de Jerec. Elle s'avéra très vite un disciple bien plus discipliné que son homologue masculin.

En orbite de Ziost, alerté par Korriban que Moore n'avait toujours pas fait son rapport. Dark Vador avec sa flotte sortit d'hyperespace. Sur le pont du Super Destroyer, Sariss et Illiv se trouvaient en présence de leur maitre qui les envoya enquêter à la surface. Les deux femmes trouvèrent rapidement le terrain aux épreuves et constatèrent les dégâts occasionnés par la visite de Jerec. Sly Moore venait d'être décapitée, de quoi faire entrer dans une colère noire l'Empereur. Sariss se pencha sur le corps, cherchant des indices.

« Les mortes te passionnent Sariss ? » Demanda Illiv.

« Non, j'examine. » Déclara l'humaine en remarquant les traces de l'attaque de Jerec. « Jerec… J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

« Ton ancien maitre ? Pourquoi être venu ici ? »

« Tu vois une trace des Acolytes que Moore évaluait ? »

« Heu… Non. »

« Tu as ta réponse. Allons faire notre rapport à Vador… Jerec recrute chez nous, il faut fortifier Korriban, et vite. »

Les deux femmes redécollèrent en direction du Super Destroyer, sur le pont, elles rendirent compte à leur seigneur de leur découverte. Vador ordonna immédiatement à l'amiral Ozzel de faire un rapport à l'Empereur. La mort de Sly Moore mettait à mal toute l'entreprise de Korriban, il recommanda Cronal à la succession, cet ancien prophète de côté obscur était une arme très affutée dans les mains de l'Empire. Quand il congédia Illiv, il senti que Sariss voulait lui parler en privé. Il la convia dans ses quartiers, se demandant bien ce que pouvait lui vouloir la jeune femme.

« Que me veux tu ? Lame. » Déclara Vador.

« Monseigneur, je pense que vous pourriez déployer votre arme contre Jerec. »

« Quelle arme ? »

« La présence dans la Force que je ressens à bord à chaque fois que je viens. »

Vador regarda Sariss, elle avait senti l'existence de son apprenti secret en seulement quelques semaines, alors qu'aucune de ses autres Lames ne l'avait jamais sentie. Cela lui en dit très long sur les capacités de l'ex inquisitrice, il la regarda, se demandant s'il devait la tuer ou la mettre dans la confidence.

« Je pourrais te tuer pour ça. »

« Mais vous n'en ferrez rien. Vous avez besoin de moi, et mon père siège à la cour de l'Empereur. »

« Tu marque un point. Qu'attends-tu en échange ? »

« Que je sois libre d'agir comme je l'entend. Votre autre Lame est une idiote absolue, gouvernée par ses hormones et ses émotions. Avec un agent comme moi, vous aurez moins de mal à purifier la Galaxie des Jedis. »

Il toisa Sariss, il connaissait ses doubles discours pleins d'ambiguïté, elle était ex-inquisitrice après tout. Ce genre de choses étaient son fond de commerce, sa demande loin d'être faramineuse arrivait seulement trop tôt, le seigneur Sith aimait surveiller ses Lames avant de les lâcher. Mais il avait manqué de Jedis à convertir et son apprenti secret en formation dans les ponts verrouillés était loin d'être prêt. Il réfléchi un instant, pour vaincre Jerec il avait besoin d'elle, elle le connaissait mieux que quoiqu'onques dans l'Empire. Il pourrait toujours lui arranger un accident quand elle ne serait plus utile. Il accepta de lui lâcher la bride, en échange de son silence sur l'aura ressentie.

Sur Coruscant, la nouvelle de la mort de Sly Moore aux oreilles de l'Empereur. Ce dernier tua sans vergogne le messager lui apportant la nouvelle. Sly avait été avec Mas, l'un de ses plus proches soutiens et conseillers. Elle était en grande partie responsable de sa montée au pouvoir, c'était elle qui avait influencé suffisamment le sénat avec ses pouvoirs de façon discrète afin qu'ils acceptent de bon cœur la dictature mise en place. Sans elle, il aurait davantage de mal à faire entrer dans le rang les sénateurs. Il nomma ensuite le vieux Cronal à la direction de l'académie de Korriban.


	44. Ténèbres : Invasion

L'Empereur avait reçu un message des plus troublants, un groupe qui s'en était pris à lui pendant les premières années de son règne avant de subitement changer de stratégie trois ans plus tôt, venait enfin d'être découvert. L'Information avait été transmise au BSI, par des moyens détournés. Néanmoins, Palpatine qui avait enfin les moyens de mettre un terme à une menace contre son règne, chargea le Grand Moff Tarkin de régler ce souci. Il lui adjoignit un de ses nouveaux Jedi Noirs : Namman Cha. Ce jeune homme totalement rongé par le côté obscur et portant des tatouages rouges sur la peau blanche, ainsi qu'une bure noire et rouge, était un des remplaçants originels aux pertes subies par l'inquisition sur Krant. Mais devant la perte de contrôle des Inquisiteurs au cours des années qui avaient suivies, l'Empereur avait préféré confier ce prodige au BSI, au sein duquel il faisait des miracles. Tarkin comme toujours, était peu satisfait de la présence d'utilisateurs de la Force à bord de ses navires. Lui qui avait confié la force de frappe à sa protégée : la très récemment promue, Vice Amirale Daala. Il espérait sincèrement que ça n'allait pas tourner au vinaigre, comme la dernière fois que l'Empereur avait associé un Jedi Noir avec un amiral.

Le Sovereign, le vaisseau amiral de Tarkin, commandé par Daala, sorti d'hyperespace au-dessus de Dathomir. Sur le pont l'amirale observait la planète sauvage en contrebas. Elle avait les bras croisés, réfléchissant à sa stratégie. Namman Cha, qui était aussi les bras croisés, légèrement en arrière de la femme, restait silencieux. Il attendait qu'elle ait une de ses idées lumineuses, il avait appris à la connaitre au cours des dernières années en lisant des rapports. L'ascension fulgurante de cette femme au sein de l'armée impériale était autant dû à ses talents qu'a son association proche avec le Grand Moff. Il voyait en elle une Thrawn au féminin, et humaine surtout.

« Namman c'est ça ? » Demanda l'amirale.

« En effet, vous avez l'un de vos plans brillants ? » Demanda le Jedi Noir.

« Bien entendu, pour qui me prenez-vous, agent ? »

« Pour quelqu'un qui aura une bonne stratégie pour éradiquer ces opposants au régime de notre Empereur. Et qui ne perd pas son temps à étudier l'art. »

Daala sourit intérieurement, elle savait qu'il faisait une référence directe au grand amiral en titre : Thrawn. Il est vrai qu'elle aussi, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Chiss perdait constamment son temps à étudier l'art, la culture et la philosophie de tout ceux qu'il allait affronter. Néanmoins, elle avait étudié l'antique forteresse des sœurs de la nuit. Cette bâtisse construite à même la roche avait déjà survécu à une attaque brutale de la CSI pendant la guerre des clones, la détruire par des moyens conventionnels était par conséquent exclus. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir, elle avait maté un début de révolte d'utilisateurs de la Force sur Korriban l'an passé, ce qui lui avait valu ses nouveaux galons, et participé à la traque d'un Jedi survivant de la purge, traque couronnée de succès, montrant que les Inquisiteurs étaient une relique des premiers jours de l'Empire. Le terrain difficile de Dathomir était leur principal obstacle, elle ordonna donc un bombardement orbital pour éclaircir la forêt afin de poser les troupes ensuite.

« Brutal comme méthode, amiral. » Commenta Namman.

« Ce sont les sœurs de la nuit que nous allons affronter. J'ai lu les rapports de l'affrontement de l'armée droïde contre elle. Le terrain autour de forteresse est généralement jonché de sorcières mortes qu'elles raniment par sorcellerie. Ajoutez à cela qu'il me faut un terrain dégagé pour les blindés. »

« Tant de moyens que ça ? » Demanda le Jedi Noir, moqueur.

« Mon mentor m'a appris à ne rien laisser au hasard. Les sœurs de la nuit sont retorses, seule une puissance brute pourra les vaincre. »

« Je vous fais confiance, amirale, et vais me préparer au débarquement des troupes. Si votre stratégie est payante, je vous offre un verre. »

« J'ai des gouts de luxe, cher ami. »

« Moi de même, amiral. »

Alors que Namman allais se préparer au débarquement de ses troupes. Barriss qui voyait le bombardement devant leur bastion, prépara aussi ses troupes au combat. Sira Ves avait hurlé en voyant les tirs tomber dans la forêt, une des lignes de défense de forteresse était balayée avant même de pouvoir être utilisée. Malgré l'avertissement de leur ancien chef : Maul, sur le fait que les troupes impériales venaient les envahir, ils n'avaient pas pu se préparer convenablement à l'assaut impérial. Viscus arriva avec de sombres nouvelles à son tour, le village des frères de la nuit venait de subir un bombardement orbital lui aussi. Il ne restait plus rien des guerriers Zabraks à l'exception de ceux présents dans la forteresse. Dans leurs préparatifs, les hommes de Barriss avaient contacté un contrebandier pour une évacuation rapide, en cas de défaite. Barriss et Sira avaient déjà envoyé la jeune Rave vers la piste d'évacuation, cette enfant ne devrais pas être victime de leur échec si jamais ce dernier avait lieu.

Le Bombardement cessa et ils virent les transports impériaux déposer les troupes, les plus gros d'entre eux déposèrent des TB-TT, ces blindés impériaux ouvrirent immédiatement le feu sur les plateformes à vaisseaux qui restaient. Rook fut horrifiée de voir le Nightbrother se faire détruire sous un tir impérial. Les frères menés par Viscus se mirent en avant, prêts à défendre leur foyer contre la marée de Stormtroopers qui approchait, mais leur déconvenue fut grande. Ils affrontaient des clones, les restes de la garde Coruscanti menés par le commandant Fox. L'Empereur avait mis les moyens pour les éradiquer définitivement, il devait surement penser que Maul était toujours des leurs. Ou alors… L'horrible vérité frappa Barriss. Maul avait prévenu les deux camps, il c'était arrangé pour que Palpatine crois qu'il était toujours là, le forçant à déployer les grands moyens et possiblement Fox. Et il éliminait au passage ceux qui l'avaient trahi.

Le commandant clone connaissait parfaitement son travail, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait affronter des utilisateurs de la Force, et cette fois il en avait un à ses côtés. Namman Cha évoluait à ses côtés, n'allumant pas ses sabres. Il attendait d'arriver dans la forteresse, c'est alors qu'ils virent un groupe de Mandaloriens sortir avec leurs jetpacks allumés. Le Jedi Noir sourit en voyant ça, ces guerriers bouffés par l'Honneur étaient définitivement des idiots. Il regarda Fox qui ordonna un tir de DCA Mobile sur les guerriers en armure.

Rook qui s'attendait à tout sauf ça, vit ses guerriers tomber les uns après les autres face à la DCA. Elle pesta dans son casque, l'Empire utilisait une des rares faiblesses de ses hommes contre eux. Elle ordonna à contre cœur le repli pour voir les guerriers de Viscus se faire déborder par les soldats impériaux. Fox qui s'approchait, élimina le vieux père : Viscus, d'un tir en pleine tête. Puis il commençait à entrer dans la forteresse des sœurs de la nuit. Mais celle-ci était un véritable coupe gorge. Quand les Mandaloriens se posèrent sur les hauteurs, les sorcières quittèrent leurs couverts pour prendre les clones par surprise. Namman alluma ses deux sabres laser pour parer les tirs, il s'attendait à ce genre de pièges venant des sorcières de Dathomir et plus particulièrement des sœurs de la nuit, c'est alors qu'ils virent des éclairs verts commencer à frapper leurs troupes, Sira Ves et Barriss Offee entraient enfin en action. Il sourit intérieurement, une Mère de clan et une Jedi Déchue, deux cibles parfaites pour lui.

Fox ordonna à ses clones de tirer aux roquettes vers les couverts des sœurs, les pertes commençaient à être très lourdes pour le collectif, la méthode de la force brute de Daala portait ses fruits. Namman bondit vers Sira Ves, profitant du fait que Barriss Offee menait une charge avec les Mandaloriens vers les clones qui avaient subis de lourdes pertes lors de cette percée. En se retrouvant devant la mère du clan, il fut surpris de la voir prendre une lance pour l'affronter. Cette arme résistait aux sabres laser, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Les lames rouges et la lance commencèrent un ballet mortel, Sira était une bonne combattante malgré le fait qu'elle était davantage versée dans les arcanes, mais elle était très loin d'égaler la Mère Talzin qui avait tenu le clan des sœurs de la nuit pendant des années avant elle. Elle lança plusieurs éclairs vers Namman qui les para tous avec ses sabres, puis il bloqua la lance de Sira avant de la poignarder de son autre sabre. La mère des sorcières de ce clan rendit son dernier soupir en fixant son adversaire qui c'était hélas avéré plus fort qu'elle. Le Jedi Noir se retourna vers les clones pour voir Barriss décapiter le commandant Fox, l'ancienne Jedi qui portait son sabre vert s'avérait être une bonne combattante malgré son bras en moins. Il bondit vers elle pour la faire taire à son tour, mais Barriss l'avait senti venir, elle qui avait reçu une formation Jedi et une formation Sith, elle était bien plus forte qu'une sorcière n'étant jamais sortie de son monde et elle le prouva. Elle sourit à Namman et envoya des éclairs pour le neutraliser. Rook Kast et ce qui restait des Mandaloriens vinrent chercher leur chef, Barriss devait maintenant fuir, elle n'avait plus aucune chance contre la seconde vague de soldats qui arrivait. Ceux là étaient des conscrits, ils avaient vaincu les clones, au prix de quasiment toutes leurs forces. Les restes du collectif fuirent vers les boyaux menant à une piste clandestine à l'arrière de la forteresse, ils scellèrent les tunnels derrière eux. En regardant le vaisseau du contrebandier, Barriss ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

« Il est bon pour la casse… »

« Peut-être, mais c'est l'appareil le plus rapide de ce secteur. » Répondit le contrebandier qui n'était autre qu'Han Solo.

« Tant qu'il m'emmène loin d'ici, vous aurez le reste de votre paiement une fois à destination. »

« Vous savez me parler vous. » Il se tourna vers le Faucon. « Chewie ! On dégage ! »

Les quelques Mandaloriens restants et Barriss montèrent à bord du Faucon Millenium, le vieux cargo YT-1300 décolla et mis les gaz vers l'orbite. Daala étant trop occupée à surveiller la situation des troupes, ne remarqua que trop tard le cargo Corellien, elle lâcha les chasseurs légèrement en retard ce qui l'empêcha de retenir le vaisseau. Han et Chewie passèrent en hyperespace vers les coordonnées fournies par Barriss.

Dans les restes de la forteresse, Namman Cha posait des charges explosives au Rhydonium, ce carburant explosif allait effacer toute trace de cet endroit. Une fois que les soldats eurent reliés les dernières charges il sorti et se mis à distance raisonnable pour observer le feu d'artifice. Il sourit intérieurement, l'antique bastion des sœurs de la nuit était enfin réduit à néant. Il avait réussi là où le général Grievous avait échoué pendant la guerre des clones. Il remonta à bord du Sovereign, le Destroyer de classe Victoire étant arrivé entre temps pour assurer l'occupation planétaire. Le vaisseau Daala passa en hyperespace immédiatement après que les troupes soient montées à bord. Dans les quartiers de l'amirale, le Jedi Noir arriva avec une bouteille de vin d'Aldérande, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire la femme.

« Je vois que vous savez parler aux femmes, mon cher. » Déclara l'amirale.

« La grande Natasi Daala serait touchée par une si délicate attention ? »

« Je dois bien admettre que je ne dis jamais non à un bon vin. Mais que me vaut autant d'attention de votre part ? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'on allait souvent travailler ensemble. Autant nous assurer d'une bonne entente. »

Daala sourit, elle avait aussi entendu ces bruits de couloirs qui avaient mis en colère le Grand Moff. Ce dernier connaissait l'instabilité des Jedis Noirs et craignait par conséquent pour le sort de sa protégée. Mais Natasi était très surprise du comportement de celui-là, il était loin de ressembler aux autres, tels que le traitre Jerec ou encore Vador. Il était même presque séduisant, si l'on oubliait son aspect cadavérique. Elle le laissa la servir, après tout, un bon verre après une telle victoire ne pouvait faire de mal et dans un sens le Jedi Noir avait raison : il valait mieux avoir de bonnes relations, plutôt que de créer un second Jerec en refusant catégoriquement de collaborer avec les utilisateurs de la Force.

Le Faucon sorti d'hyperespace à proximité d'un Dreadnought, cet appareil volé à l'Empire était en train de stationner non loin d'une géante gazeuse. Barriss envoya des codes d'autorisation afin que le Faucon puisse se poser sans encombre dans l'un des hangars. Elle descendit du cargo et fut accueillie par une rouquine : Ritdev Suttsino, l'ancienne chef de pègre sous Maul. Cette dernière était très surprise de voir la Miriallanne devant elle.

« Que fais-tu là Offee ? »

« Je suis venue réclamer ton vaisseau. »

« Pour ça il te faudra plus d'hommes. »

« Je ne crois pas, tu as remarqué ? Les portes de ce hangar se sont verrouillée sitôt le cargo posé. Tu es prise au piège avec nous… Quant à tes hommes… Ils risquent de suffoquer, mais juste un peu. »

La criminelle déglutit, en vérifiant un terminal elle se rendit compte que Barriss disait vrai, la Miriallanne avait modifié ses codes en y intégrant un virus pour désactiver les systèmes de survie à l'exception du hangar où elle allait. Tout son équipage était en train de mourir et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux, elle s'apprêta à donner l'ordre de tuer Barriss mais les Mandaloriens surgirent de Faucon Millénium et massacrèrent tous les criminels sans la moindre pitié. Barriss finit par faire venir Ritdev à elle et alluma son sabre pour l'empaler dessus. La criminelle compris alors qu'elle venait d'être prise dans le jeu malsain entre Maul et Offee. Solo sorti en rogne du Faucon après ce massacre et regarda Barriss.

« Ce n'était pas dans notre accord ! »

« Vous allez être payé, contrebandier. C'est tout ce qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Après ça, je ne veux plus vous voir. »

« Mais je ne comptais pas refaire appel à vous. »

Quand l'atmosphère revint, les Mandaloriens partirent dans le vaisseau pour s'installer et Barriss remis le reste de l'argent à Solo. Il quitta le vaisseau avec son appareil, à bord du Faucon, Chewie qui avait connu Luminara Unduli et avait entendu parler de Barriss Offee ne pouvait que déplorer ce qu'elle était devenue. Sur le pont du navire à peine obtenu, Barriss rendit sa liberté au clan Kast, elle se contenterait maintenant d'être seulement leur invitée. Rook accepta les nouvelles conditions et lui précisa quand même que le clan continuerait de la servir jusqu'à son départ définitif. La Miriallanne pris la jeune Rave directement sous son aile, qu'elle adopta, pour l'éduquer et la former. Cette enfant était tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire de bien dans la Galaxie, elle lui donna comme première épreuve de fabriquer un sabre laser avec un des cristaux de Keelyvine, pendant qu'elle s'en refaisait un aussi. Elle pensa aussi qu'il était temps de mettre un terme aux agissements de Maul, elle se mis à le rechercher afin de lui tendre un piège et en finir avec cet ancien Sith une bonne fois pour toutes…


	45. Ténèbres : Shaak Ti

Deux années après le carnage du Dédale de Rishi, Shaak Ti était toujours présente sur Shili. Elle y avait donné de très nombreuses leçons à Ahsoka, mais elle se rendait aussi compte que sa jeune amie ne pourrait plus progresser désormais sous sa houlette, il lui fallait un bien meilleur maitre qu'elle. En cette journée, elle donnait des leçons à la reine de Shili : Zaa Vashee, la reine enfant comme certains l'appelaient, était aimée de son peuple. Elle avait une peau similaire à celle de Shaak Ti, ainsi que des marques faciales y ressemblant beaucoup à l'exception des deux virgules dans la partie supérieure des marques. Cette dernière, qui avait une légère sensibilité à la Force, venait souvent méditer et écouter la sagesse du maitre Jedi, ainsi qu'écouter quelques leçons sur comment utiliser ses faibles pouvoirs. Vêtues toutes les deux des tenues d'autrefois, la reine sentait que les ténèbres approchaient.

« Maitre Jedi, je crains qu'ils ne viennent pour vous… »

« Je sais. Je me suis déjà arrangée pour que vous puissiez partir, votre majesté. »

« Et vous ? »

« Mon destin était de former ma dernière élève et de vous guider sur les voies de la Force. Je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre, à l'une comme à l'autre. »

« Vous acceptez ce qui va se produire ? »

Derrière les deux femmes, la présence obscure se révéla. C'était une Twi'lek violette, la Lame de Vador : Illiv Orfa. Shaak Ti sentait la noirceur de son cœur, elle qui l'avait connue comme étant Padawan, elle ne pouvait que ressentir de la tristesse en constatant ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle se leva pour faire face à son adversaire qui était toujours aussi peu vêtue. Elle la fixa, calmement.

« Illiv… Qu'est-il advenu de cette jeune Padawan si volontaire du Temple ? »

« Elle est morte ! Je porte encore son nom, mais elle est morte ! C'est vous les Jedis avec tous vos mensonges qui l'avez tuée ! »

« Tu as suivi la voie des Siths… Je suis navrée pour toi. »

Illiv se laissant porter par la rage alluma ses deux sabres laser, la lame bleue et la lame jaune illuminèrent la clairière. Le maitre Togruta remarqua le sabre du chevalier Leska et déplora que l'arme d'une Jedi au cœur si noble ai terminé entre les mains d'une déchue. Elle alluma à son tour son sabre laser, elle savait que l'affrontement était inévitable. La Lame de Vador fit le premier mouvement, visant à éliminer le maitre Jedi d'entrée de jeu, mais Shaak Ti n'était pas une adversaire facile à surprendre. D'un simple revers elle détruisit le sabre de Leska et fixa Illiv qui laissait la colère l'envahir.

« Tu as détruit mon trophée ! »

« L'arme d'un Jedi aussi noble ne devait pas être entre les mains d'une créature aussi vile que toi. »

« Je vais te détruire ! »

Illiv chargea de nouveau Shaak Ti, mais le maitre Jedi était loin d'être une bleue. Elle para chacun des coups que la Twi'lek portait avec une rage qui ne semblait pas diminuer. Le maitre Jedi qui restait seulement sur la défensive car elle gagnait du temps, elle finit tout de même par faire une erreur, d'un coup de pied Illiv la projeta au sol en la désarmant. La Twi'lek récupéra le sabre bleu de Shaak Ti et se prépara à porter le coup de grâce quand une lame Violette vint parer les siennes.

« Pas un pas de plus. » Déclara la nouvelle venue.

« Ahsoka Tano ! Il est temps de terminer ce qu'on a commencé sur Agamar ! » Tonna Illiv.

« Tu essaiera. »

Elle bondit en arrière, armée de ses deux lames. Ahsoka pris une posture de duel, elle rayonnait d'un calme digne de Shaak Ti, toutes les pertes qu'elle avait subies l'avait forgée. Elle était désormais l'égale d'un maitre Jedi en termes de puissance et de maitrise du sabre laser. La Twi'lek compris alors que ce n'était plus la Togruta vieillissante qu'elle affrontait, mais une autre dans la fleur de l'âge qui avait été forgée par la guerre. Le duel s'engagea, plus vif et violent que contre la précédente, Ahsoka qui était venue en renfort c'était préparée à affronter son adversaire d'Agamar. Mais à l'époque elle n'avait été qu'une imprudente et une jeune faisant des erreurs, là elle était bien sage et réfléchie. Elle para chacun des coups de son adversaire et lui fit une attaque similaire au pied pour lui faire lâcher le sabre de Shaak Ti, Illiv hurla et chargea de nouveau la Togruta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle maitrise du sabre, mais elle devait prouver à son maitre qu'elle était meilleure que cette peste de Sariss, elle s'acharna sur la lame d'Ahsoka et ne remarqua pas que précisément elle jouait son jeu. La Togruta quand elle finit par se lasser, fixa son adversaire.

« Fini de jouer maintenant. » Déclara seulement Ahsoka.

Illiv compris alors avec horreur que son adversaire était depuis le début, bien plus puissante qu'elle. La Togruta puisa dans ce qu'elle portait en elle depuis son passage sur Mortis et matérialisa une explosion de Force qui frappa la Twi'lek de plein fouet. Illiv, au sol gardait son sabre en main et parait les coups qu'Ahsoka lui portait avant que son sabre ne lui soit arraché et que la Togruta ne plante sa lame dans sa poitrine en loupant le cœur. La Twi'lek suffoqua et cracha du sang, elle fixait la Togruta, le regard plein de haine mais aussi de désespoir.

« Achève moi… »

« Je ne tuerais pas un adversaire désarmé. »

« C'est moi qui ai violé ton amie Barriss, moi qui lui ai fait gouter des ténèbres qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné. »

Ahsoka regarda son adversaire, son calme apparent fut brisé, elle se laissait envahir par la colère. Elle tenait en face d'elle la responsable de la déchéance de Barriss, Illiv qui crachait du sang souriait à la Togruta, elle voulait mourir plutôt que de ramener un échec à Vador et elle manipulait Ahsoka dans ce sens. Shaak Ti voulu empêcher Ahsoka, mais c'était trop tard, portée par la colère la Togruta venait de couper en deux à la verticale, la Twi'lek. Elle se calma assez vite ensuite, mais le mal était fait.

« Ahsoka… » Soupira Shaak Ti.

« Désolée maitre… J'ai perdu le contrôle… » S'excusa-t-elle.

« Emmène sa majesté avec toi. Et quitte ce monde, je sens une autre présence obscure ici. La mission pour laquelle je t'ai appelée est plus importante. »

« Et vous alors ? »

« Je suis mon destin. Que la Force sois avec toi Ahsoka Tano, à jamais. »

Ahsoka fit venir à elle les deux sabres de leur adversaire, Shaak Ti à la surprise de la Togruta ne pris pas son sabre personnel. Elle lui léguait, afin qu'elle le porte comme un rappel constant de la lumière qui l'habitait toujours. Ahsoka parti à contrecœur avec la reine de Shili, la conduisant vers son vaisseau qui était un peu plus loin. Nurih qui attendait en bas de la passerelle leur hurla de se presser. Elles montèrent dans le Kom'rk qui s'envola immédiatement vers les cieux de la planète en espérant échapper aux impériaux assez rapidement.

Shaak Ti de son côté sortit de la forêt, ce qu'elle avait ressenti était vrai, l'Empire venait de massacrer le village où elle se cachait depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Devant elle se dressait, en armure noire, Dark Vador. Elle le reconnu immédiatement, elle savait à qui elle avait à faire, elle alluma le sabre jaune récupéré et fixa le seigneur Sith.

« J'en déduis qu'Illiv a échoué. »

« Il semblerais. »

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous battre, l'Empereur fera preuve de clémence si tu nous livre Ahsoka Tano. »

« Tu es si nostalgique de ton ancienne Padawan que tu me demande de te la livrer, Skywalker ? »

« Anakin Skywalker est mort. »

« Uniquement d'un certain point de vue. Je le sens se débattre en toi. Un jour ou l'autre il reviendra et te détruira. »

« Mensonges. »

Vador alluma sa lame écarlate et engagea le combat conte le maitre Jedi, Shaak Ti n'était plus de première jeunesse, elle savait que seule la mort l'attendait contre le seigneur Sith au sommet de sa forme. Elle était horrifiée, c'était plus une machine qu'un homme, puisant sans cesse dans le côté obscur. D'un côté elle avait pitié de lui, mais d'un autre elle savait que les Jedis n'avaient pas de pire ennemi que ce seigneur Sith. Le duel sans merci entre les deux opposants fut relativement court, Shaak Ti se fit dépasser par la puissance physique du Sith, ce dernier finissant par la poignarder au buste. Elle le fixa dans ce qu'elle pensait être ses yeux, et lui offrit un ultime sourire.

« Il n'y a pas de mort… Il y a la Force… »

A ces mots, le corps de Shaak Ti disparut, ne laissant que les bandeaux de tissus et son sabre laser derrière elle. Le Sith fut surpris de ça et fit ensuite demi-tour, repartant vers son Destroyer qui l'attendait en orbite, la Force avait décidément des mystères inexpliqués.

Dans son Kom'rk, Ahsoka avait ressenti la mort de Shaak Ti, elle savait que ça finirait comme ça, mais en voyant en orbite le vaisseau de Vador, elle avait compris pourquoi l'ancien Maitre Jedi l'avait écartée du combat. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Ahsoka affronte le seigneur Sith, pourtant c'était légitime, c'était l'assassin de son maitre, pourquoi tout le monde refusait toujours qu'elle l'affronte ? Elle finit par profiter du fait que la reine Togruta se repose à l'arrière pour composer une fréquence qu'elle aurait espéré ne jamais taper. Maul apparut en Hologramme devant elle.

« Tiens donc… Dame Tano. »

« Maul, il est temps de repenser à ta proposition. »

« Et moi qui croyait que tu avais fini par oublier. » ricana l'ancien Sith.

« Je te gardait juste sous la main pour le jour où j'aurais besoin de toi, et ce jour est venu. »

« Bien… Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

« Que tu frappe l'Empire et que tu libère Barriss de tes griffes. »

« Mais la jeune Offee est morte avec toutes les possessions de Dathomir. L'Empire a tout écrasé pendant l'une de mes absences, hélas. »

Ahsoka coupa la transmission, décidant de se passer de Maul finalement. Ce fourbe avait décidé de sacrifier Barriss pour se couvrir. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, elle rentra sur Kamino et avec la reine Togruta, elles commencèrent à échafauder un plan pour que les dirigeants des différents peuples de la Galaxie se soulèvent le moment venu.


	46. Ténèbres : Mandalore

L'orbite de Mandalore était peuplée d'une vaste flotte de guerre, le grand nombre de croiseurs Keldabes et autres appareils Mandaloriens ayant toujours surpris l'Empire. Ces guerriers étaient unis depuis que Bo Katann était devenue leur chef à la fin de la guerre des clones. Ils ne s'en étaient jamais réellement préoccupés car les Mandaloriens ne prenaient part à aucun des soulèvements, l'exception étant du clan Kast qui avait fait quelques dégâts auprès de Maul, et de quelques raids en début de règne impérial. Ils avaient aussi que les équipements Mandaloriens se retrouvaient un peu partout dans la Galaxie, les clans inondant les marchés noirs pour que les insurgés puissent s'armer. En dehors de ça, aucune preuve concrète d'un soulèvement Mandalorien n'avait été mise au jour, jusqu'à la bataille du dédale de Rishi deux ans plus tôt. Là, les vaisseaux du clan Bralor avaient été vus, la trahison de ce peuple millénaire envers l'Empire avait été enfin démontrée par le rapport de Sariss à l'Empereur. C'est pourquoi ce dernier déploya une flotte des plus impressionnantes pour mettre enfin un terme aux exactions de ce peuple.

Le Chimaera, le vaisseau porte étendard du Grand Amiral Thrawn sorti d'hyperespace, il était escorté d'une bonne dizaine de Destroyers de même catégorie. Sur le pont de celui-ci, Voss Parck, le second de Thrawn était en train de préparer le déploiement des forces selon les ordres de son supérieur. Le Chiss quant à lui était introuvable, mais le capitaine savait qu'il avait toujours été adepte des entrées théâtrales. Parck en observant le super destroyer prototype entre les mains des Mandaloriens se dit qu'il était enfin temps qu'ils viennent s'occuper de cette plaie. Il reçu d'ailleurs une transmission de celui-ci, un guerrier approchant de la trentaine apparu, il portait une armure en Beskar symbole de son peuple, mais sur celle-ci il avait fait divers ajouts venant d'armures d'ARC Troopers clones, il portait aussi le vieux symbole du 332ème bataillon clone sur le buste de son armure, montrant son allégeance aux Loyalistes d'Ahsoka Tano. Il était blond, les cheveux légèrement bouclés, Parck le reconnu par rapport aux fichiers qu'il avait lu avant de venir. Il s'agissait de Korkie Kryze, le neveu de la duchesse décédée pendant la guerre des clones.

« Impériaux, votre venue viole l'espace souverain de Mandalore. » Déclara le guerrier.

« L'Empire a des preuves de votre implication dans plusieurs soulèvements contre lui. Nous sommes venus mettre un terme à ceux-ci. »

C'est à ce moment que l'Amiral Thrawn entra sur la passerelle, les mains dans le dos et rayonnant toujours de son calme à toute épreuve. Il observa le jeune guerrier, il observait chacune de ses mimiques et comportement pouvant trahir son état d'esprit.

« Mon capitaine c'est mal exprimé. Korkie du clan Kryze. Nous ne sommes pas venus vous demander d'arrêter vos attaques. Mais on vous offre une chance de reddition. »

« Et vous êtes quoi vous ? Une espèce de Pantorien qui a pris trop de drogue ? Les Mando'ade ne se rendent pas ! »

« Alors vous serez les architectes de votre propre défaite. » Déclara très calmement Thrawn.

La transmission se tût et une nuée de chasseurs fut lancée par les Mandaloriens vers les Destroyers de Thrawn. L'amiral resta stoïque devant l'avancée inexorable des appareils légers, Parck commençait à stresser de son côté. Son supérieur n'avait donné aucun ordre pour envoyer les chasseurs les intercepter. Le Chiss attendait le dernier moment, et il se tourna vers son capitaine.

« Larguez les croiseurs Tartans. »

Ce fut son seul ordre depuis le début de la bataille, les petits croiseurs furent tous largués depuis les Destroyers. Ces appareils conçus pour l'anti-chasse firent un carnage quand ils ouvrirent le feu sur la vague de Mandaloriens. Korkie décontenancé depuis la passerelle de son navire ordonna l'avancée des navires plus lourds, il ne ce n'était pas attendu à une tactique comme celle-là. Sur le pont du Chimaera, Thrawn continuait d'observer ce qu'il se passait.

« Maintenant que la vague de jeunes guerriers est passée, ils vont réellement attaquer. Dites au commandant Fel de donner la chasse. »

Parck savait comment était son supérieur, mais il était toujours aussi impressionné. Il prévoyait les mouvements de ses ennemis à chaque bataille et s'adaptait toujours en conséquence, cette adaptabilité et les stratégies non conventionnelles avaient fait la réputation de la 7ème flotte Impériale que le Grand Amiral commandait en personne. La nuée de chasseurs TIE se déversa vers les appareils Mandaloriens, Korkie commençait à paniquer sur le pont de son navire. Il contacta sa tante qui était au sol avec quelques chefs Mandaloriens. Elle apparut sur l'hologramme.

« Tante Bo ! On va se faire laminer en orbite ! »

« Tiens bon Korkie et évacue la flotte si ça sent trop le roussis. »

« Et vous ? »

« Je ne quitterais pas Sundari, Manda'yaim est notre monde. Je ne le laisserais pas aux impériaux. Je t'envoie les renforts au sol des clans Itera et Cadera. »

« Compris… »

Il désespérait un peu, mais ses guerriers lui remontèrent un peu de moral quand les appareils de Maressa Cadera arrivèrent de l'atmosphère de Mandalore. Cette chef de clan qui était une pilote hors pair, commença à attaquer les escadrons impériaux pour permettre aux vaisseaux lourds de s'en prendre aux Destroyers. Mais Thrawn n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, une dizaine de Destroyers sortirent d'hyperespace, en position de flanquement, ils étaient séparés entre les deux côtés de la flotte Mandalorienne et commençaient à ouvrir le feu sur les Keldabes. C'est ce moment que le Grand Amiral choisi pour faire avancer la force principale vers les Mandaloriens, qui se retrouvèrent vite à portée de tir efficace de turbolasers.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Toute la flotte Impériale c'est donné rendez-vous ici ou quoi ?! » Tonna Korkie.

Une chef de clan qui était derrière lui, Nora Awaud, vêtue de son armure noire observait elle aussi la bataille. Korkie avait voulu d'elle à son bord pour ses facultés d'analyse, et Bo l'avait affiliée à son neveu pour qu'elle en fasse son digne successeur. Elle s'avança vers lui.

« Tous ne sont pas de la même flotte, les derniers arrivés portent se déploient d'une manière moins assurée. »

« Tu as eu le temps de voir ça ? »

« C'est mon boulot, Korkie. Mais appelle Manda'lor… On a aucune chance, j'ai entendu des histoires sur l'Amiral que tu as copieusement insulté. On a aucune chance face à lui. »

Il soupira et recontacta Bo Katann alors que ses navires étaient en train de s'incliner vers une trajectoire pour heurter personne en passant en hyperespace. Pendant ce temps, Nora qui avait saisit la radio, appelait Cadera.

« Maressa, replie-toi à notre bord, tu vas te faire déborder. »

« Négatif ! J'en ai un qui ne me lâche pas ! Et merde ! »

La transmission fut transformée en grésillements, Maressa Cadera avait vécu. Nora soupira, puis elle ordonna à ce qu'il restait la flotte de passer en hyperespace. Korkie n'aurait jamais abandonné sa tante, et les ordres de Manda'lor étaient clairs. Bo Katann en fière Mandalorienne avait ordonné aux siens de la laisser derrière pour survivre. Korkie se retint de massacrer Nora, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il était désormais le chef du clan Kryze et devait se comporter comme tel, il devait en premier lieu contacter le favori à la succession de Bo Katann et lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer.

Dans la capitale Sundari, ils furent surpris quand un Super Destroyer apparut au-dessus de leurs têtes. Bo qui avait toujours Nils Itera, ce Mandalorien en Beskar verte, regardait l'Amiral Thrawn avec qui elle était en communication.

« Que signifie tout ceci, grand Amiral ? »

« J'admet que je l'ignore, Manda'lor. »

Sariss apparut dans la transmission, elle était arrivée avec l'Exécutor, le navire personnel de son maitre : Dark Vador. Elle sourit au grand amiral et à la chef des Mandaloriens.

« Que signifie tout ceci, Jedi Noire ? » Demanda Thrawn qui n'aimait guère qu'on interfère avec ses opérations.

« L'Empereur a décrété un Delta Zéro sur Mandalore. Vous pouvez vous replier, vous avez rempli votre part, grand Amiral. » Répondit Sariss.

Thrawn disparut de la communication et ordonna le repli de sa flotte, la moitié des Destroyers en orbite passa en hyperespace. Il se disait que l'Empereur commettait une énorme erreur, ordonner une telle action sur ce monde n'allait qu'alimenter la rage au cœur des Mandaloriens. C'est pourquoi l'Amiral avait privilégié la reddition et non l'invasion. Bo avait compris ce qu'il allait se produire, Ahsoka lui avait raconté le sort de Pantora. Elle fixa l'hologramme de Sariss.

« Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que vous déclenchez aujourd'hui, les Mandaloriens n'auront de cesse de détruire votre Empire. »

« Allez donc vous plaindre en haut lieu sur Coruscant. Je me contente de suivre mes ordres. » Répondit la Jedi Noire.

Sariss savait très bien que l'attaque sur Mandalore allait mettre à mal le pouvoir de l'Empereur. Mais ça collait parfaitement avec ses objectifs, mettre à mal l'Empereur, le déstabiliser pour prendre sa place. Bo présenta une tête fière et droite alors que les bombardements commencèrent par la capitale de Sundari, la ville fut totalement réduite en cendres avec tous ses habitants, Nils Itera et Bo Katann figurant parmi les victimes. La bataille de Mandalore avait vu la fin des clans Itera et Cadera, sacrifiés pour la cause Mandalorienne.

En orbite de Kamino, Le Legacy of Mandalore sorti d'hyperespace avec la flotte rescapée de la planète mère. Il était escorté des quelques Keldabes survivants de la bataille contre Thrawn, en chemin ils avaient appris la destruction de leur monde par l'Empire. Korkie était intenable, il s'était enfermé dans ses quartiers, des objets volant autour de lui. Quand Nora y entra, elle découvrit qu'il était sensible à la Force.

« Tu le sais depuis quand ? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, visiblement au milieu de toute sa tristesse d'avoir perdu Mandalore et sa tante, il était aussi perdu.

« Je l'ignorait… Je viens de le découvrir… En tapant dans les murs… »

« Quelqu'un devait forcément le savoir. »

« Ma tante je pense… » Il soupira. « Je suppose que tu vas me tourner le dos comme les autres s'ils l'apprennent… »

« Non. »

Elle retira son casque, dévoilant une femme brune dans les âges de Korkie. Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa, les objets tombant au sol. Puis elle le fixa dans les yeux.

« Je ne te tournerais pas le dos, grand bêta. »

« Mais comment faire accepter aux autres Mandaloriens que je suis peut-être un Jedi ? »

« Tu n'es pas un Jedi ! Tu es Korkie Kryze, le chef de ton clan. Tu as juste un petit truc en plus. »

Korkie finit par accepter les arguments de Nora, ils restèrent un moment ensemble jusqu'à l'arrivée du Voice of Ordo, le navire amiral de Yorek Ordo, chef du clan éponyme et favori à la succession de Bo Katann. Les chefs de clans furent tous conviés sur Kamino, ils y revirent Ursa Wren qui avait fait le déplacement depuis Eredenn, Nurih Farr et Akoz Bralor qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis des années. Korkie rencontra aussi trois autres chefs de clans, Dryden Kelborn avec son armure de couleur camouflage qui venait des jungles de Dxun, Cade Jendri avec son armure noire ayant le symbole Mandalorien peint en gros dessus, et Kastus Varad, avec son armure de bric et broc, l'éclaireur comme il était surnommé. Ordo descendit de son Kom'rk escorté de guerriers de son clan, il avait une armure noire et rouge et était relativement petit. Tous les Mandaloriens inclinèrent la tête par respect envers Ahsoka Tano qui était la Srumayata'yr mais aussi leur hôte.

« Mandaloriens… J'aurais préféré vous accueillir en de meilleurs circonstances… » Déclara Ahsoka.

« Ou étiez vous quand Mandalore avait besoin de vous ? » Demanda Nora.

« En transit pour revenir ici. J'ai appris la nouvelle de l'attaque qu'une fois sur mon tarmac. » Se justifia la Togruta. « Néanmoins que Vador sois arrivé aussi vite de Shili, montre que l'Empereur avait réellement peur de vous. »

Ordo congédia la grande partie des Mandaloriens qui partirent l'attendre dans la salle prêtée par les Kaminiens pour leur conclave. Il s'avança vers Ahsoka en faisant signe à Korkie et Nora de le suivre. La Togruta les regarda.

« Je suppose qu'il est temps d'éventer le secret… » Soupira Ahsoka.

« En effet Srumayata'yr, Bo Katann me l'avais confié pour m'aider à comprendre pourquoi vous possédiez le Sabre Noir. »

« De quel secret parlez-vous ? » Demanda Korkie.

« Le Sabre Noir te reviens de droit, tu es le Mandalorien le plus apte à le manier. » Déclara Ahsoka en lui tendant l'arme. « J'ai reçu mon titre de Srumayata'yr et le Sabre uniquement en attendant que tu puisses réellement le porter. »

« Vous saviez ? Vous saviez que j'ai la Force ? » Dit-il énervé en prenant l'arme.

« Oui… Tu es le fils de Satine Kryze… Et d'Obi Wan Kenobi… Caché dès ta naissance pour que l'Ordre n'apprenne pas ton existence. Et placé en tant que neveu de la duchesse pour que personne, même ton père, n'apprenne ta filiation. »

Korkie tomba de haut, Ahsoka qui avait appris la vérité tardivement quand ils avaient dû modifier le génome des clones de Korkie à cause des midichloriens savait ce que ça faisait. Il accepta malgré tout d'étudier sous les ordres de la Togruta. Les Mandaloriens se réunirent ensuite et choisirent sans grande surprise Yorek Ordo comme nouveau Manda'lor, Ordo devenant la nouvelle capitale des Mandaloriens, ces derniers ayant juré la perte de l'Empereur Palpatine.


	47. Ténèbres : Hoth

Le monde glacé de Hoth, l'un des endroits les plus inhospitaliers de la Galaxie. C'est ici qu'une sœur de la nuit renégate avait trouvé refuge, dans les grottes glacées de la planète. Kyrisa de son nom était relativement grande, et était vêtue d'une combinaison noire assez ample, recouverte par des bandes de tissus entre les teintes bleutées et argentées, rendant un style proche des bures Jedi. Elle portait des gants pour la protéger du froid en cuir lacé. Sa tête était ornée d'une coiffe métallique complète dans laquelle était cachés ses cheveux et sa peau très pâle était parsemée de nombreux tatouages rouges en accord avec ses yeux de la même couleur. Elle s'emmitouflait dans un très long manteau de fourrure blanche, à sa ceinture elle portait un sabre laser au pommeau argenté et lui aussi orné de gravures. Elle ne se déplaçait jamais sans ses deux Wampas de compagnie à la surface de ce monde. Ce fut par une journée de méditation au plus profond de sa grotte, qu'elle senti une autre présence obscure, un autre Dathomiri s'approchait d'elle. Elle sourit intérieurement, depuis son défi contre la Mère Gethzerion, elle n'avait croisé personne d'autre de son peuple. Elle parla alors que ses yeux étaient encore fermés.

« Approche enfant de Dathomir. »

« Sais-tu qui je suis ? » Déclara l'inconnu dans son dos.

« Oui, un enfant du clan des frères de la nuit. Comment va ce bon vieux Viscus ? »

« De ce que j'en sais, il est mort. »

« Et la mère Gethzerion ? »

« Elle a eu un accident de Rancor. La jeune Sira Ves lui a succédé un moment, avant de mourir à son tour, probablement en même temps que Viscus. »

Elle sourit encore plus, si elle revenait maintenant sur Dathomir, elle pourrait reprendre le pouvoir sur les sœurs de la nuit en un instant. Elle, la bannie, exilée pour avoir défié une mère du clan, elle tenait enfin sa chance de régner. Elle se releva et ouvrit les yeux pour faire face à celui qui s'approchait, il était lui aussi emmitouflé sous une épaisse cape, mais Kyrisa sentait le pouvoir de la grande mère en lui.

« Impressionnant… Le fils de Talzin est donc toujours en vie. » Déclara-t-elle.

Il retira sa capuche, montrant enfin ses trais. Il s'agissait de Maul, il avait mis quatre ans à retrouver la trace de cette exilée, et elle lui parlait comme si elle le connaissait déjà.

« Comment sais-tu qui je suis ? »

« La lignée de Talzin est facile à ressentir. Je te connais, Maul, Fils de Dathomir. J'étais là lorsque ta mère t'as mis au monde. Tu étais l'enfant interdit que les Siths arrachèrent au bras de sa mère, faisant de toi l'arme que tu es devenu. »

« Comment peux-tu avoir été là ? Tu me semble bien jeune pour tenir de telles affirmations. »

« Ton maitre Sith ne t'as donc rien appris ? » Ricana-t-elle. « La Force est pleine de mystères, et l'un d'eux me permet de garder mon apparence juvénile. »

A ces mots, Maul alluma son sabre laser, comment une bannie osait se moquer de lui ? Puis il se rappela qu'il avait aussi été banni pour avoir essayé de tuer son apprentie. Les règles des Siths et des Sœurs de la Nuit étaient bien différentes. Il rengaina son arme et fixa la femme dans les yeux, attendant qu'elle parle.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi Maul ? Tu n'aurais pas fait tout ce trajet jusqu'ici pour seulement parler à une exilée. »

« Sira Ves de son vivant a implanté une vision incomplète dans mon esprit. Je voudrais qu'elle soit complétée. »

« Je vois… Tout a un prix, Maul. Si je te viens en aide, tu devras le payer. »

« En est tu seulement capable ? Kyrisa de Dathomir ? » Tonna une voix venant de l'entrée de la grotte.

« Imbécile de frère de la nuit ! Tu as été suivi ! » Tonna Kyrisa.

A l'entrée de la grotte, une autre silhouette féminine se tenait debout en avançant. La femme qui ôta sa capuche s'avéra être Arden Lyn qui s'approchait en souriant. Maul alluma son sabre, il avait horreur d'être dérangé, en particulier par une femme à l'aura aussi étrange que celle-là. Kyrisa ordonna à ses Wampa de charger et de tailler en pièce l'intruse, mais deux sabres laser surgirent et éliminèrent les créatures avant qu'elles ne s'approchent réellement d'Arden. Sortant de l'ombre Hethrir et Tavion apparurent, retirant leurs capuches en souriant. Elle se stationna devant Kyrisa et Maul, les bras croisés, les défiant d'oser s'en prendre à elle.

« Que d'agressivité. » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Qui est tu ? » Demanda Kyrisa.

« Arden Lyn. »

« Une Main de l'Empereur… » Grogna Maul.

« Ex Main de l'Empereur, j'ai tourné le dos à ce vieux fou de Palpatine. Sache que je garde un œil sur toi depuis longtemps Kyrisa, ce que je sais, l'Empire le sais. Un jour où l'autre ils viendront te débusquer, mais je t'offre une alternative. »

« Tout a un prix, que veux-tu ? »

« Tes pouvoirs de vision, mon associé et moi-même souhaitons que tu scrute la Force pour nous. »

« Vous cherchez quoi pour avoir besoin d'acolytes à peine formés et de sorcières telles que moi ? »

« La Vallée des Jedis. »

Kyrisa éclata de rire en entendant ça. Maul qui c'était tut jusque-là, analysant la situation se posait beaucoup de questions. Comment une Main de l'Empereur s'était retrouvée à trahir son maitre ? Et qu'est-ce qu'était cette vallée qui faisait tant rire la sorcière.

« Tu plaisante j'espère. » Ricana la sorcière. « La Vallée n'est qu'une vieille légende datant de mille ans. Personne ne l'a jamais trouvée. »

« Tu parles comme si tu l'avais convoitée. » Constata Maul.

« Oui je l'ai convoitée. L'accès au savoir universel des Jedis et des Siths, des milliers d'esprits enfermés offrant toute la connaissance sur la Force ainsi qu'un pouvoir dépassant les rêves les plus fous. Je l'ai cherché en compagnie d'un prophète du côté obscur il y a de très nombreuses années. Cronal je crois qu'il s'appelait. »

Arden manqua de s'étrangler en entendant ce nom, elle connaissait bien cet homme venu du monde oublié de Dromund Kaas, et elle comprenait maintenant toutes ses raisons pour rejoindre l'Empire. Cronal comptait surement mettre la main sur la Vallée lui aussi, c'était lui qui en avait parlé la première fois à Jerec, il avait mis le Miraluka sur la piste de la Vallée. Il semblerait maintenant qu'il était loin d'être le premier, Kyrisa avait été là avant Jerec, et maintenant nul doute qu'il avait parlé à l'Empereur des pouvoirs miraculeux de cet endroit. Kyrisa remarqua le trouble d'Arden.

« Je pourrais parier que tu connais ce Cronal. »

« Bien entendu, c'est l'un des plus proches agents de l'Empereur. Une de ses Mains. »

La sorcière regarda Arden dans les yeux, elle reconnu l'urgence de la situation. Bien qu'elle se fût moquée d'Arden, elle savait que la Vallée était réelle. Si Palpatine mettait la main sur un tel nexus de Force, alors toute révolte contre lui deviendrais totalement impossible. Elle ne désirait pas le pouvoir de la Vallée, même elle savait que c'était bien trop de pouvoir pour une seule personne, mais il était de son devoir d'empêcher qui que ce soit de s'en emparer. Cronal l'avait jadis cherché avec elle afin de l'obtenir pour lui, elle comptait bien sur le tuer s'il tentait de s'en emparer. Et maintenant c'était ce Jerec et Palpatine qui la cherchaient pour eux. Elle se décida de se lancer dans une partie de Sabbaac dangereuse pour protéger cet antique lieu de culte. En tant que sorcière de Dathomir elle avait prêté jadis serment de protéger l'ancien savoir du côté obscur, une partie de la Vallée l'est. Son exil ne l'avait en rien libérée de son serment.

« Bien, je vous aiderais à retrouver la Vallée. Vous devrez trouver ses gardiens dans un premier temps. Des informations que j'ai jadis pu glaner, seul le Grand Maitre de l'Ordre Jedi possède l'information de son emplacement. »

« Et il les donne sans dire ce que c'est à des maitres qu'il sélectionne personnellement. C'est tout ce qu'on a trouvé sur le sujet dans les archives Jedi. Le reste a été effacé, y compris le nom des Jedis. »

« Et toi, Maul ? » Demanda Kyrisa.

Ce dernier réfléchissait, la Vallée serait en effet la réponse à toutes ses questions, mais il avait toujours la vision qui le hantait depuis qu'il l'avait reçu. Il regarda Arden Lyn.

« Rendez complète la vision que j'ai dans mon esprit et j'aviserais. »

« Jerec verra ce qu'il peut faire. »

Le Zabrak grinça en entendant ce nom, le haut inquisiteur traitre serait là aussi. Ils repartirent tous ensemble vers l'orbite. Le chasseur utilisé par Maul, qui surpris beaucoup Arden fut remorqué. Sur le pont du Mantle, Jerec regarda les nouveaux venus, il leur adressa un de ses sourires malsains.

« Maul et Kyrisa, bienvenue. »

« On a un accord passé avec ton associée, Jerec. » Lança Maul.

« Oui elle m'en parlé pendant votre trajet. Allez montrer aux Acolytes comment on se bat avec un sabre laser. Je vais faire les recherches pour débloquer votre mémoire pendant ce temps. Quant à vous Kyrisa, vos dons nous seront très utile. Bien entendu vous pourrez vous baigner avec nous dans la Vallée quand nous la trouveront. »

Maul quitta la passerelle, ces histoires de lieu mythiques ne l'intéressant clairement pas. Kyrisa quant à elle jura allégeance à Jerec. Elle devrait jouer le jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la Vallée, il était évidement hors de question qu'elle les laisse se baigner dans le pouvoir de celle-ci, mais pour le moment elle n'était pas en position de force pour les empêcher. Elle fit ensuite la connaissance du capitaine Andal Sait, un humain aux cheveux grisonnant qui avait été retourné contre l'Empire par Jerec. Cet homme commandait le Mantle d'une main de fer pour le compte de son maitre. Pour le moment elle allait observer ce que ces Jedi Noirs avaient à proposer, mais aussi jeter un œil aux Acolytes. Ces jeunes gens pourraient faire des recrues parfaites pour le jour où elle reviendrait sur Dathomir.

Jerec et Arden avaient bien sur des doutes sur des dernières recrues, mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix. Les apprentis recrutés étaient encore loin d'être formés et il le fallait de la puissance de feu immédiate pour contrer l'Empire si ce dernier les prenait en chasse.


	48. Lumière : Doutes

Naat Reath était aux côtés de son ancien maitre sur Eredenn Prime, depuis trois ans elle évitait Ahsoka, il se trouvait que cette dernière lui en voulait un peu de son absence à la bataille du Dédale de Rishi. Naat comprenait bien sûr, beaucoup de clones étaient morts et il y avait le risque que ça retarde l'invasion calculée avant la prochaine tentative impériale. Mais d'un autre côté, elle restait un Jedi dans l'âme, avec ses convictions et qui avait assisté à la déchéance de son propre maitre. Eshuu qui s'édifiait de plus en plus comme étant une figure de sage depuis la disparition de Shaak Ti, s'avérait de bon conseil pour Ahsoka et Aayla malgré la distance. Il avait remplacé la Togruta dans ce rôle qu'il tenait à la perfection. Naat de son côté commençait à sérieusement douter de la cause des Loyalistes, elle y voyait des dérives militaristes trop importantes. D'un autre côté, la puissance militaire du groupe, offrirait aussi un bon refuge pour des Jedis en fuite. C'était un paradoxe, comme elle ne les aimait pas. Elle décida d'aller prendre conseil auprès de son véritable maitre : Rashi Sitra. La Twi'lek violette apparut sur l'Holo transmetteur de son chasseur, vêtue de sa bure d'historienne comme d'habitude.

« Tu m'as l'air troublée, Naat. » Déclara le maitre.

« En effet… Maitre Sitra, après cinq ans parmi les Loyalistes… Disons que je ne suis plus si sûre que vous devriez les contacter. »

« Explique-toi. »

« Ils ont la force pour vous protéger, ainsi que le cœur à la tâche… Mais d'un autre côté, je vois tellement de dérives militaristes… J'ai peine à croire que ce sont d'anciennes Jedis qui dirigent ce mouvement. »

« Je vois… J'aimerais quand même… »

Rashi fut interrompue par Eshuu Shen Jon, ce dernier que Naat n'avait pas vu arriver, se tenait derrière elle. Il avait les bras croisés et était visiblement mécontent de la situation.

« Maitre Sitra… » Soupira le Jedi.

« Maitre Shen Jon. »

Naat était figée, son ancien maitre venait de découvrir le pot aux roses. Il devait l'avoir suivie, ce qui signifiait qu'il nourrissait des doutes à son égard depuis un moment. Il regarda Naat d'un regard empli de déception, puis il se recentra sur la Twi'lek en Hologramme.

« Vous êtes tombée bien bas Rashi. Poussez mon ancienne Padawan à me mentir, à infiltrer un des rares groupes ayant le potentiel de renverser l'Empire. Que vous arrive-t-il ma vieille amie ? »

« Le savoir que je protège est trop important Eshuu, vous seriez à ma place vous feriez pareil. »

« Quel savoir ? » Demanda l'ancien maitre.

« Les bibliothèques des enclaves annexes que j'ai pu sauver. Imaginez si ça tombait entre les mains de l'Empire. »

« Je l'imagine aisément, néanmoins regardez à quelles extrémités vous allez ? Comment voulez vous obtenir la confiance d'un groupe comme les Loyalistes en agissant de la sorte ? Et comment comptez vous conserver mon respect en poussant Naat à jouer les espionnes ? »

La Twi'lek soupira, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Mais Naat avait totalement accepté sa mission et de vivre avec ses conséquences. Ce qu'elle faisait n'avait rien de réjouissant mais était nécessaire. Le savoir des Jedis devait être conservé, et sans archiviste ce rôle incombait aux historiens Jedi ayant survécu à l'Ordre Soixante Six.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es la seule historienne encore vivante… »

« Non… Mais le seul autre que j'ai sous la main… Disons qu'on s'est quitté en mauvais termes. »

« Dis toujours. »

« Jerec. »

Le maitre ne savait que trop bien de quoi elle parlait. Jerec était un historien, le padawan de Jocasta Nu jadis. Ce dernier qui était proche du côté obscur avait finis par y succomber, Eshuu compris alors la méfiance de la Twi'lek. Elle avait déjà été trahie par Jerec, elle ne pouvait risquer de vivre ça une seconde fois. Mais la méthode ne lui plaisait toujours pas, il regarda Naat, cette fois plein de pitié, il savait qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans une situation peu enviable, pour la survie du savoir rassemblé par Sitra. Eshuu revint vers l'Hologramme.

« Les Loyalistes ne sont peut-être pas ce que vous attendiez… Mais venez rencontrer leur leader. Ici sur Eredenn Prime. »

Rashi soupira, derrière elle une voix connue d'Eshuu soupira. Une autre femme portant une bure moins traditionnelle et plus ouverte apparut. Elle avait une peau jaunâtre et des yeux d'un vert perçant, fait étrange, elle n'avait pas de nez, et ses cheveux ressemblaient à des branchages. Le maitre d'Eredenn sourit en la reconnaissant.

« Maitre T'ra Saa. J'aurait bien du me douter que vous feriez partie des survivants. »

« Maitre Shen Jon. Cela faisait un petit moment. »

« Pour vous oui, mais cela fait des années ma chère. »

« Donc vous pensez que l'on devrait rencontrer cette… Tano. »

« Elle devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous mettre à l'abris. L'Empire resserre son étau et d'après nos informations les disciples du côté obscur vont bientôt s'affronter entre eux. »

« Tomber au milieu de tout ça pourrait causer notre perte en effet… » Elle tourna la tête vers Rashi. « Qu'en pense-tu ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix… Je vais en parler aux autres maitres, vous aurez une réponse via Naat sous peu. »

La communication fut coupée, Eshuu regarda Naat, ils étaient silencieux tous les deux. Bien entendu le vieux maitre n'avait pas aimé les combines de la jeune femme, et elle de son côté était gênée de lui avait menti durant cinq ans.

« Alors tu étais en contact avec d'autres survivants. » Finit par dire Eshuu.

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire Maitre… »

« Tu ne pensais pas à mal, sinon je l'aurais senti. Néanmoins à l'avenir, dit moi des choses pareilles. »

« Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu tout vous dire. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Bien… Allons annoncer à Ahsoka la suite du programme. »

Ils partirent tous les deux annoncer la nouvelle à Ahsoka. Comme l'on pouvais s'y attendre, elle n'apprécia pas beaucoup d'avoir été espionnée si longtemps, mais elle accepta de rencontrer les Maitres Jedis pour écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire. La rencontre fut rapidement fixée en orbite d'un monde neutre en bordure de la Galaxie.


	49. Lumière : Les Maitres

Le Rex bien qu'en piteux était en train de croiser dans le vide entre le Dédale de Rishi et la Galaxie. Sur la passerelle, le commandant Fives assurait toujours le commandement. Il restait attaché à ce vaisseau, tout comme Ahsoka. Avec eux, se trouvait Aayla, Naat et Eshuu qui attendaient la venue des maitres Jedis. Tout d'un coup un appareil ressemblant fortement à un chasseur Delta-7 sorti d'hyperespace. Mais ce n'était un pas un chasseur, c'était un croiseur de quasiment trois cent mètres de long pour autant d'envergure, il était triangulaire et aux formes affinées. La partie arrière plus épaisse contenait les quatre réacteurs permettant ses mouvements et au centre, une partie surélevée qui contenait les systèmes de communication et la passerelle. Entre les plaques de blindage supérieurs et inférieures il y avait une tranchée pours les hangars à chasseurs. Il possédait suffisamment de turbolasers pour assurer sa défense contre des menaces moindres, et était de couleur rouge, le symbole de l'Ordre Jedi en blanc peint sur la coque. Ahsoka était bluffée, elle n'avait jamais vu un navire comme celui-là.

« Rendili faisait vraiment des miracles… » Commenta Aayla en regardant l'appareil.

« Un des leaders du secteur corporatif ? » Demanda Fives.

« En effet, les concepteurs originaux du Vénator, même si c'est Kuat qui a finis par les construire. Le vaisseau en face de nous est une des conceptions de Rendili à la fin de la guerre, une commande express de l'Ordre Jedi pour des missions spéciales. De ce que je sais, il y en a eu qu'un seul de construit. » Ajouta Aayla.

« Comment tu es au courant ? » Demanda Ahsoka.

« J'étais avec maitre Tholme quand on a passé commande. C'était un de ses projets fumeux, pour reprendre les mots du conseil. Et aujourd'hui il abrite surement les derniers Jedis ayant accepté de se rassembler. »

Sur l'hologramme à l'arrière de la passerelle, maitre Sitra apparut. Elle était étrangement calme, malgré les tensions qu'il y avait eu avec Ahsoka lors des négociations pour le point de rendez-vous.

« Je vous présente le dernier Praxeum des Jedis. Soyez mes invités à bord, je vous prierais de venir sans clones. »

« Compréhensible. On vous rejoint immédiatement. » Répondit Ahsoka.

L'hologramme s'éteint et Ahsoka pris une navette clone qu'elle pilotait elle-même pour une fois. Dans l'un des hangars, tous les Jedis présents à bord étaient là pour les accueillir. Ahsoka descendit la première suivie d'Aayla et Eshuu, Naat étant bonne dernière. Elle craignait cette rencontre entre Loyalistes et restes de l'Ordre. Ils furent accueillis par Maitre Sitra, la Twi'lek violette avait toujours sa bure d'historienne blanc cassé. Elle était entourée d'un maitre de la race des Chevins en bure traditionnelle, le visage à la bouche ornée de deux défenses descendant jusqu'au milieu du buste lui donnait un air relativement monstrueux, mais ses yeux qui étaient à hauteur d'humain était bienveillants. Il y avait aussi la Maitre T'ra Saa, à la chevelure de bois, un peu en retrais se tenait un Jedi étant habillé comme un homme d'affaires, portant un long manteau de cuir noir et marchant avec une canne dont le pommeau représentait un oiseau, son œil gauche était balafré et remplacé par une prothèse, il avait le visage très dur d'un vétéran et des cheveux grisonnants coiffés en queue de cheval. Il y avait aussi deux jeunes humains en bure traditionnelle, un garçon caucasien aux cheveux blonds, et une fille à la peau mate et aux cheveux sombres. Les deux derniers, aussi en bures traditionnelles semblaient être des adolescents, c'était une Twi'lek bleue aux yeux de même couleur, et un Zabrak brun aux cheveux noirs, ayant des cornes développées uniquement à l'avant du front. Rashi s'avança, sourire aux lèvres.

« Bienvenue, il me tardait de te rencontrer enfin Ahsoka Tano. Notre entrevue a trop souvent été remise à plus tard. »

« Je suis honorée maitre, mais je pense que la prudence du Chevalier Reath était légitime au vu de mes activités. »

« En effet, chevalier Secura, maitre Shen Jon. Un plaisir que de vous revoir aussi. Approche donc Naat, tu es de retour chez toi. »

Ahsoka pouvait sentir la tension, si Eshuu n'avait jamais dévié de la voie des Jedis malgré son exil, elle et Aayla s'en était totalement écartées. Elles vivaient selon leur morale et non selon un code strict, elle se doutait que des frictions allaient vite apparaitre. Elle regarda Naat rejoindre le groupe avec les deux humains, la Togruta en déduis alors qu'ils devaient être aussi des chevaliers.

« Mais j'en oublie mes manières. » Repris Sitra. « Je te présente, maitre T'ra Saa. » Dit-elle en désignant l'intéressée. « Maitre K'Kruhk » En désignant le Chevin.

« Et maitre Tholme… » Déclara Aayla avant que Sitra ne désigne l'Humain.

« Bonjour Aayla, c'est un bonheur de te revoir en vie. Mon ancienne Padawan. » Déclara l'intéressé.

« C'était ton maitre ? » Demanda Ahsoka surprise. « J'ai toujours cru que c'était Quinlan Vos. »

« Longue histoire… Maitre Vos a été très souffrant pendant mon apprentissage. C'est naturellement que son propre maitre, maitre Tholme c'est proposé de terminer ma formation. »

Feignant totalement avec le protocole, Aayla alla se jeter dans les bras de son maitre. Le vieil homme, très mal à l'aise avec les effusions de joie, mit du temps avant de la prendre dans ses bras sous le regard moqueur de T'ra Saa. Ahsoka ne put pas retenir un sourire en coin, elle savait que son amie était devenue plus émotive au cours des dernières années. Ce geste venant d'elle ne la surprenait pas du tout. Elle écouta ensuite Rashi qui reprenait les présentations.

« Que de retrouvailles. » Sourit le maitre avant de reprendre. « Et donc, les Chevaliers Kennan Taanzer et Chase Piru. » Dit-elle en désignant à tour de rôle l'homme et la femme. « Et enfin, les padawans Seddwia et Jiro. » Termina-t-elle en désignant la Twi'lek puis le Zabrak.

« Je suis impressionnée… Que vous soyez aussi nombreux. » Sourit Ahsoka.

« On était davantage au début, mais l'appel de l'aventure et le côté obscur nous ont couté pas mal de monde dans les premières semaines après le lancement. Depuis on voyage seuls. » Commenta Tholme.

« Hélas… Mais venez, je vais vous faire visiter. Puis on parlera un peu. » Elle se tourna vers les padawans. « Jeunes gens, allez pratiquer vos exercices. Chevaliers, assistez-les s'il vous plait. »

« Naat ? Tu as des nouvelles histoires à raconter ? » Demanda Jiro en s'approchant des chevaliers.

Ahsoka sourit devant l'énergie des deux jeunes, elle était nostalgique. Adolescente, elle n'était pas mieux. Les chevaliers partirent en compagnie des deux padawans pour les aider dans leurs exercices quotidiens, puis les maitres firent visiter le vaisseau au groupe d'Ahsoka. Il y avait tout ce dont des Jedis pouvaient avoir besoin. Une bibliothèque, des salles de méditation, des hangars avec des chasseurs Delta-6 qui n'avaient pas besoin d'astromechano, des dojos, etc… Et le vaisseau était entièrement maintenu par des droïdes. Seul le pilotage était assuré par les Jedis eux-mêmes, commenta Sitra. Ils se posaient de temps à autre sur des planètes agricoles dans les régions les plus reculées de la Galaxie pour récupérer de la nourriture et faisaient affaire avec quelques marchands pour leur carburant. Mais techniquement, ça faisait douze ans qu'ils étaient seuls. Ils finirent par arriver dans la baie d'observation supérieure qui offrait une vue imprenable sur l'espace, et aussi sur le Vénator en mauvais état d'Ahsoka.

« Je suppose que tu veux ce vaisseau pour ta guerre, Tano. » Déclara Tholme, cassant.

« Tholme… S'il te plait… » Dit T'ra Saa, ce qui le calma.

« Ce serait malvenu, ce vaisseau est dédié à l'enseignement et l'exploration, non à la guerre. Autant le laisser à sa fonction première. » Répondit Ahsoka sans se dégonfler.

« Veuillez excuser Tholme. Des années de contre-espionnage, ça rend aigris. » Ajouta T'ra en souriant.

Ahsoka s'assied à l'un des sièges autour de la grande table située dans la baie et les autres firent de même. Un silence s'installa mais elle brisa celui-ci.

« J'admet être curieuse de votre histoire… Maitre Shaak Ti m'a toujours dit depuis l'ordre soixante six que l'Ordre Jedi est mort. » Déclara Ahsoka.

« Ce n'est guère étonnant, j'ai essayé de la contacter peu après son évasion de Coruscant. Mais elle clamait que toute tentative de garder un semblant d'ordre était voué à l'échec. » Répondit K'Kruhk.

« Et notre histoire… Elle est parsemée d'embûches… » Commença Rashi avant de reprendre. « Au lancement du vaisseau juste après l'ordre soixante-six, on était beaucoup plus nombreux. Maitre Jerec, avec les chevaliers Maw et Sariss ont été les premiers à partir. »

« Ensuite ça a été les Maitres Katarn, Rahn et Wellos, qui est partie avec une padawan. » Continua Tholme. « Ils disaient qu'avec Jerec étant sur le point de basculer, le vaisseau n'était pas sûr. Ils ont préféré répondre à l'appel de Maitre Marek sur Kashyyyk. »

« Ils venaient tous de votre vaisseau ? » Demanda Ahsoka surprise.

« Tu les as croisés ? » Demanda T'ra, curieuse.

« Presque tous. J'ai croisé le chemin des chevaliers Maw et Sariss… Ils étaient des inquisiteurs impériaux. J'ai tué Maw, et laissé partir Sariss. » Expliqua Ahsoka.

« Pourquoi cette clémence ? » Demanda Tholme.

« Elle m'a sauvé la vie, dans un but totalement égoïste c'est vrai. Mais je ne pouvais pas emprisonner ou tuer quelqu'un à qui je devais la vie. C'est contraire à mes principes. »

« C'est tout à ton honneur. Même si à terme la Galaxie pourrait être menacée par cette clémence de ta part. » Répondit le Maitre.

« Et Jerec ? » Demanda Rashi.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il était à la tête des forces qui me poursuivaient depuis Krant… Et je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. »

« Pourtant tu tue ses hommes à tour de bras. » Ricana Aayla. « Il va finir par te prendre en chasse quand il aura fini de lécher ses plaies. »

« Aayla ! » Tonna Tholme.

« Désolée Maitre… » S'excusa la Twi'lek en baissant la tête.

« Tu as croisé d'autres inquisiteurs… Tu porte la marque de ces affrontements. » Déduis K'Kruhk.

« Oui… Ces rencontres m'ont marquée, dans mon âme. » Elle retira son gant, montrant son doigt assisté technologiquement et son pouce de métal. « Et mon corps. »

Les Jedis se turent, Tholme fixa Ashoka. La jeune femme portait des cicatrices d'une vétérane, elle avait fait la guerre et en était marquée à jamais. Il avait énormément de mal à voir la Jedi en elle, mais il relativisa en se disant que ce n'était qu'une Padawan quand elle a quitté l'Ordre.

« As-tu croisé le chemin de nos autres démissionnaires ? » Demanda T'ra Saa.

« Oui, j'ai côtoyé un moment les Maitres Katarn et Rahn. Ils sont partis de leur côté après qu'on ait quitté Krant. »

« Et moi j'ai croisé maitre Wellos et la Padawan Pix. Elles sont parties s'installer sur Felucia. » Ajouta Aayla.

« D'autres Jedis rencontrés ? » Demanda Rashi.

« Oui… Le chevalier Keelyvine Reus, elle… Nous a quitté… » Expliqua Ahsoka la tête basse avant de reprendre. « J'ai aussi rencontré Kina Ha, elle est maintenant le premier ministre de Kamino. »

Les autres réagirent, la Kaminienne était connue pour être une Jedi au parcours très atypique. Ils fixèrent Ahsoka, leur regard lui indiquant de continuer.

« Il y a aussi eu Illiv Orfa, c'était une Padawan je crois… Avant… L'Empire. Ainsi qu'Aralina Silk. »

« Que leur est-il arrivé ? » Demanda Tholme curieux.

« Elles sont mortes. Silk sur Kamino de la main de Kina Ha. Et Orfa… » Ahsoka soupira. « J'ai perdu le contrôle… Je l'ai tuée… »

« Je sens la blessure en toi quand tu en parle. Tu n'as pas à te reprocher sa mort, les mots des suppôts du mal sont parfois insidieux. » La réconforta T'ra. « Tu n'as croisé personne d'autre ? »

Ahsoka se tortilla dans son siège, elle avait promis à Yoda de garder le secret sur son entrevue avec lui, ainsi que sa localisation. Quant à l'autre Jedi lui venant en tête, ce n'en était plus une. Elle se terra dans le mutisme.

« Parle sans craintes, nous ne sommes pas le conseil qui t'as jugée. » Déclara Tholme.

« Barriss… J'ai revu Barriss… » Finit par soupire Ashoka. « Mais… Elle est morte… A cause de Maul. » Une larme coulait sur son visage.

« Ahsoka… S'il te plait… Arrête de te torturer… » Déclara Aayla, bienveillante.

« Je ne pas m'empêcher de penser à elle. Quoi qu'elle me fasse je suis incapable de la détester, je lui pardonne tout. »

Aayla soupira, elle connaissait la puissance des sentiments d'Ahsoka quand il s'agissait de Barriss, et les années n'arrangeait rien. Les maitres ne parurent pas plus surpris que ça, Tholme et T'ra lui lancèrent même des regards compatissants, mieux que personne ils comprenaient ce que la Togruta vivait. Eshuu finit par sortir du silence.

« Je me suis toujours posé la question… Mais qu'a tu trouvé aux coordonnées que je t'avais donnée ? Hormis ton cristal de sabre j'entends. »

« Désolée maitre Shen Jon, mais si je n'ai rien dit à l'époque je ne dirais rien maintenant. J'ai juré de garder le secret sur tout ce que j'ai vu et fait là-bas. »

« Tenir un serment est tout à ton honneur, jeune fille. » Déclara Tholme. « Mais on a besoin de Jedis. Si tu en a croisé un aux coordonnées de maitre Shen Jon, il faut nous le dire. »

Ahsoka soupira, elle refusait de trahir sa promesse envers Yoda. Il s'était montré bon envers elle et lui avait permis d'avancer sur une voie de la Force qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Mais d'un autre côté, peut être que les maitres devant elle auraient besoin des enseignements du vieux sage. Elle pesa le pour et le contre avant de parvenir à un compromis.

« J'y retournerais, seule. Si j'obtiens l'accord de divulguer ce que je sais. Je vous le transmettrais. Ça vous convient ? »

« C'est même très bien. Merci. » Répondit Rashi.

Le conseil se termina sur cette note, Ahsoka alla se murer dans une salle de méditation. Avoir encore parlé de Barriss la mettait dans tous ses états. Aayla finit par la rejoindre, se mettant face à elle en tailleur, espérant pouvoir la réconforter.

« Ahsoka… »

« Je voudrais éviter une leçon de morale, Aayla. Je n'ai pas du tout la tête à ça… »

« Bon sang Ahsoka… Essaie de lâcher prise. Tu te détruis à penser à elle… »

« Je sais, mais je ne le contrôle pas… »

« Tu l'aimes c'est ça ? »

La Togruta hocha de la tête, elle avait mis des années à le comprendre, mais elle aimait réellement Barriss Offee, et depuis la nouvelle de sa mort, elle avait un vide à la place du cœur. La Miriallanne refusant tout contact via la Force, elle n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier si c'était vrai ou non. Tholme et T'ra qui passaient par là avaient entendu la conversation, ils entrèrent.

« Être Jedi n'interdit pas d'aimer. C'est le conseil qui l'interdisait. » Déclara Tholme.

« Maitre ? » Demanda Aayla surprise d'entendre ça de lui.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda Ahsoka à son tour.

« On peut être Jedi et aimer. On doit seulement savoir nous détacher et accepter la perte de l'autre. L'interdit est né car trop de Jedis en étaient incapables. » Ajouta T'ra Saa.

« Et ça créait trop de Jedi Noirs… » Conclu Aayla.

« Aayla n'a jamais été un exemple là-dessus. » Déclara Tholme en souriant. « Elle a déjà eu des sentiments, pour son premier maitre, ou encore Maitre Fisto m'a-t-on dit. »

« Et maintenant je suis avec mon ancien subordonné, le commandant Bly. » Répondit la Twi'lek.

« Tu en auras mis du temps. » Commenta T'ra sous le regard surpris d'Ahsoka qui finit par comprendre.

« Vous êtes ensemble vous deux. »

« Depuis plusieurs décennies oui. »

Aayla tomba de haut, son maitre qui lui avait toujours fait la morale sur les sentiments était avec un autre maitre respecté depuis si longtemps, que même le conseil devait surement le savoir. Ils commencèrent à expliquer aux deux femmes leur méthode pour ne pas succomber à leurs sentiments. Puis au lendemain, Ahsoka offrit aux maitres une place dans ses chantiers navals. La maintenance du vaisseau était nécessaire et la Togruta leur offrait de bon cœur. Ils mirent du temps à accepter, la présence de clones les rebutant un peu, mais ils finirent par accepter. Le capitaine Gaffa fut prévenu de l'arrivée du Praxeum pour maintenance. Puis Ahsoka emprunta un des Delta-6, elle décolla du vaisseau Jedi et pris un anneau d'hyperespace. Elle mettait de nouveau le cap du Dagobah, seule cette fois. Espérant retrouver Maitre Yoda afin de lui parler de cette assemblée Jedi qui se cachait dans un vaisseau prototype construit pour l'Ordre…


	50. Lumière : Sagesse

Le Delta-6 piloté par Ahsoka s'approchait à nouveau de Dagobah, neuf ans après sa première visite ici. Contrairement à la dernière fois où elle avait laissé ses Mandaloriens gérer l'approche, cette fois elle se débrouillais seule, pas d'astromechano, pas de co-pilote, juste elle et la Force. Elle utilisa cette dernière pour se déplacer dans la brume et se poser sur un terrain plat non loin de sa destination : la hutte de Yoda. Elle descendit de son chasseur, silencieuse et pensive. Elle allait à l'encontre de tout ce qui avait été convenu en revenant ici. Maitre Yoda vivait seul sur ce monde pour de bonnes raisons, même si Ahsoka les ignorait réellement. Le vieux maitre attendait la Togruta non loin de sa hutte, il l'avait sentie arriver. Il était bien sur surpris de son retour, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de l'accueillir avec un sourire chaleureux.

« De retour, tu es. Surprenant, cela est. »

« Mes excuses maitre Yoda, le secret de votre présence ici… Est quasiment éventé… »

Yoda soupira, il savait qu'en se dévoilant à la jeune femme, presque une décade plus tôt, ce moment finirait par venir. Il sentait qu'elle était sincère dans ses propos, il la regarda et constata à quel point elle avait changé aussi.

« Grandis, tu as. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Ahem… Oui… Enfin pas tant que ça. » Répondit Ahsoka, ne s'attendant pas du tout qu'il saute du coq à l'âne.

« Pas physiquement, spirituellement et dans la Force. Plus forte tu es maintenant. »

« Je pense avoir affronté la grande épreuve que vous m'annonciez maitre… »

Maitre Yoda fit non de la tête d'un air grave. Sa connexion avec la Force était très puissante sur ce monde, il avait vu de quoi serait fait la fameuse épreuve d'Ahsoka. Il lui fit signe de retirer son gant, ce à quoi elle obéit sans rechigner, dévoilant son pouce mécanique et son doigt assisté.

« Un avant-gout tu as eu. »

« Boc et Maw n'étaient qu'un avant-gout ? » Demanda Ahsoka interloquée.

« Sariss aussi. De compassion tu as fait preuve. »

« Co… Comment le savez-vous ? »

« A travers la Force, d'autres choses, on voit. D'autres lieux. Tes aventures j'ai suivis. »

Ahsoka n'en revenait pas, le vieux sage l'observait à travers la Force. C'était donc de lui, que lui venait cette présence réconfortante qu'elle sentait souvent ? Qu'avait-elle de si spécial pour que même maitre Yoda se mette si soudainement à l'observer ? Elle n'était qu'une ancienne Padawan qui avait quitté l'Ordre. Elle était l'élève de l'Elu, si les Jedis avaient besoin de quelqu'un aujourd'hui c'était d'Anakin Skywalker, où à défaut de Maitre Yoda. Pas d'une Padawan ratée qui avait été jusqu'à décevoir son propre maitre en quittant les Jedis. Il sentait ses doutes face à cette révélation, il savait qu'elle avait peur de réaliser son plein potentiel, pourtant c'était nécessaire pour l'avenir. Trop de choses avaient changées par rapport à ses visions originelles de l'avenir, désormais il fallait qu'Ahsoka devienne ce qu'elle était censée être : celle qui changera les choses.

« Maitre Yoda, pourquoi m'observer ? Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis qu'une personne sur des milliards. Une Padawan ratée… »

« Les réponses à ces questions, déjà tu les possède. »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Le sort de la galaxie tu tiendras dans le creux de tes mains. D'une de tes décisions, dépendra le sort de tous. Souviens-toi de l'avant-gout que tu as reçu. D'alliés tu as eu besoin, le nécessaire tu as fait, et de compassion tu as fait preuve. »

Elle fixa le maitre, bien sur elle comprenait ce qu'il disait. Ses alliés avaient tué Boc, elle avait éliminé Maw pour prévenir un grand mal, et avait permis à Sariss de partir. Mais en quoi ça pourrait l'aider plus tard ? Et surtout, qu'entend Yoda par : le sort de la Galaxie dans le creux de ses mains ? Elle n'en était pas capable, elle le savait. Tenir autant de pouvoir ne devrait pas être permis, pour qui que ce soit. Si quelqu'un devrait faire une chose pareille, c'était lui. Lui qui avait formé tant de Jedis, lui qui était un des maitres les plus sages de l'Ordre. Même avec des gardes fous solides, elle savait qu'elle en était incapable. Mais elle connaissait les certitudes de Maitre Yoda, elle savait que c'était inévitable. Elle soupira en regardant le grand maitre.

« Maitre Yoda… »

« Le Praxeum, je sais. »

« Que dois-je faire à ce propos, Maitre ? »

« Les inviter ici tu peux. »

« Mais… Et votre exil ? La raison de votre présence ici ? »

« Une autre manière d'atteindre ce but je trouverais. »

« Bien maitre. »

Ahsoka s'inclina et retourna à son chasseur, elle contacta le vaisseau de Sitra qui répondit immédiatement. Le maitre historien accepta de venir avec le croiseur lui-même avant ses réparations, elle lui promit d'être là le lendemain. La Togruta passa alors le reste de la journée et une partie de la nuit à méditer avec Maitre Yoda. Pour la première elle eu une véritable discussion philosophique avec lui, elle constata encore plus que lors de sa première visite, combien Yoda était conscient de l'échec des Jedis. L'arrogance de l'Ordre l'avait empêché de se prémunir correctement contre la monté en pouvoir des Siths, malgré eux ils étaient devenus des agents du côté obscur, laissant leur ennemi agir à sa guise et les détruire. Le vieux sage reconnu devant Ahsoka que tout ce qu'avait déclara Barriss lors de son procès était vrai, il lui fit aussi part de ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de l'attachement de la jeune femme pour la Miriallanne. Il ne lui tint pas de sermon sur l'attachement, il la mit seulement en garde. Elle devra rester détachée de ses propres émotions pour réussir là où d'autres ont échoué, a l'instar de Tholme et T'ra Saa qui le restaient en dépit des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. La leçon fut difficile à avaler pour Ahsoka qui était quelqu'un d'émotif, un des nombreux défauts que lui avait transmis son maitre, en plus de son succès auprès de la classe politique. Yoda la regarda en souriant.

« Emotive tu es, mais contrôler tes émotions tu dois. Quand tu y arriveras, prête pour ta réelle épreuve tu seras. »

« J'essaierais maitre. »

« Non ! Fais-le, ou ne le fait pas, mais il n'y a pas d'essai. »

« Bien maitre… »

« Une dernière chose il me restera à t'apprendre. Quand la maitrise de toi-même tu auras. »

« Laquelle, maitre ? »

« Quelque chose que Shaak Ti a appris. Lors de ses méditations, réussi à me contacter, elle a. Le savoir nécessaire, je lui ai transmis. Te transmettre ce savoir, à son tour, elle fera. Quand prête tu seras. »

« Mais Maitre Shaak Ti est morte… Comment est-ce possible ? Quel est donc ce savoir ? »

« L'immortalité. »

« Mais c'est impossible. Seuls les Siths recherchent ce genre de pouvoirs. Vous êtes un Jedi ? Comment pouvez-vous transmettre ça ? »

« Un pouvoir tu crois que ça te donne ? Mhhh ? »

« Les possibilités sont infinies… A moins que… Shaak Ti est morte, il faut mourir pour l'acquérir n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet, le pouvoir de rester toi par-delà la mort cela est. D'apparaitre pour conseiller les nouvelles générations tu pourras. Mais prête, tu n'es pas encore. »

« J'attendrais de l'être, Maitre Yoda. Et si ce jour ne viens jamais, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« Le premier pas pour l'être. Tu viens de franchir. »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses Montrals. Les Jedis étaient capables d'atteindre l'immortalité, pas pour le pouvoir comme leurs adversaires, mais pour rester des guides même après la mort. Rien qu'en lui en parlant, Yoda avait montré sa confiance en elle. Mais elle redoutait cette fameuse épreuve dont le Jedi lui avait parlé, elle savait que Maitre Yoda ne disait jamais rien au hasard. Le vieux maitre alla ensuite se reposer dans sa hutte pendant qu'Ahsoka faisait de même, mais dehors cette fois, il était hors de question que ses Montrals finissent à nouveau dans le plafond de la hutte.

Le lendemain, le Praxeum était en orbite. Maitre Yoda avait appareillé sa capsule Wookie et décollait en direction de l'orbite, escorté par le chasseur d'Ahsoka. Ils s'approchèrent d'un des hangars où ils furent accueillis par tous les Jedis présent à bord. Ils étaient tous surpris, lors de sa transmission à Sitra, la Togruta n'avait rien dit. La survie de Maitre Yoda leur redonnait de l'espoir, ils voulurent le réinvestir immédiatement dans ses fonctions de Grand Maitre de l'Ordre, mais il refusa, clamant qu'un autre serait plus à même de remplir ce rôle.

« Ashoka… Nous ne savons comment te remercier… » Déclara Maitre Sitra.

« Ne vous faites pas tuer par l'Empire et protégez Maitre Yoda. »

« J'ai cru comprendre que maitre Eshuu allait rester à bord du Praxeum. » Commenta Tholme. « Tu vas avoir besoin d'un bon maitre du renseignement, je vais venir t'aider dans la lourde tâche que tu portes sur tes épaules. »

« Maitre ? »

« J'ai longuement discuté avec Aayla, ta cause est noble. Si les Jedis ne soutiennent pas quelqu'un qui compte s'en prendre directement aux Siths, alors on ne mérite plus de porter ce nom. »

« Ce sera un honneur de vous accueillir sur Kamino, Maitre Tholme. Evitez juste de mettre trop souvent votre propre mort en scène. »

« Je ne te promet rien. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. »

Ahsoka finit par rire. Pour un vieux ronchon, Tholme avait un sens de l'humour très pointu. Aayla était ravie de travailler de nouveau avec son ancien maitre. Le vaisseau remis le cap sur le Dédale de Rishi, la Togruta savait qu'elle allait bientôt avoir les réunions pour constater l'avancement de la seconde génération des nouveaux clones. Elle soupirait intérieurement, depuis huit ans ils préparaient cette force de frappe. Dans quelques années ils auront l'armée nécessaire pour attaquer l'Empire, et ils ne pourraient pas faire machine arrière.

En revenant sur Kamino, les Jedis descendirent pour observer cette fameuse armée mise sur pied par Ahsoka. Beaucoup de clones datant de la guerre vinrent présenter leurs hommages et demander leur pardon pour l'ordre soixante-six. Les nouveaux, qui avaient juste entendu des histoires sur eux ou avaient vu Ahsoka se battre, sabre à la main. Etaient curieux, enfin ils rencontraient de véritables Jedis. La Togruta reparti vite à ses obligations diplomatiques après avoir confié le briefing de Maitre Tholme à Pellaeon et Echo. Petit à petit, le plan se mettait en place pour détrôner Dark Sidious…


	51. Lumière : Le Consortium

Un cargo YT-2000 était en difficulté au-dessus de la principale lune de la planète volcanique Sullust, Sulon. L'appareil Correlien était poursuivi par des chasseurs A-Wing qui le malmenaient, prenant de nombreux tirs malgré ses manœuvres risquées et ses ripostes, il n'avait d'autre choix que de se diriger vers la planète afin d'espérer échapper à ses poursuivants. Dans le cockpit, Liana Kor était en train de râler. La Twi'lek qui travaillais depuis maintenant sept ans pour Ahsoka était dans une fâcheuse posture. Son astromechano, un droïde de modèle R4 rouge ayant fait la guerre des clones émettait quelques bips peu encourageants.

« Je sais que nos écrans de protection sont presque fichus ! »

Le droïde lui répondit par des bips, avant que de la fumée s'échappe d'une console du cockpit et que Liana mette le cap vers la planète.

« Pas un mot sur ma façon de piloter ! On plonge ! Accroche-toi à quelque chose ! »

Le droïde se mit dans le renfoncement du siège copilote modifié pour lui et s'y verrouilla. Liana avait beau savoir piloter, mais contre un escadron entier elle n'en menait pas large contre un escadron complet d'intercepteurs aux commandes de sa poubelle volante. Elle se mit en piqué dans l'atmosphère, concentrant le peu d'énergie qui lui restait dans les écrans de protection avant. Les flammes commençant à lécher les boucliers.

« Prend un cargo Correlien qu'ils disaient ! Il n'y a pas mieux qu'ils disaient ! Des poubelles volantes oui ! » Râla-t-elle. « R4, à mon signal je veux toute la puissance sur les stabilisateurs et les réacteurs ! »

Les intercepteurs ne suivirent pas la Twi'lek qui menait une manœuvre totalement suicidaire, ils rejoignirent leur base qui était un Vénator escorté de plusieurs frégates IPV-4 et quelques corvettes CR-90 qui venaient d'entrer dans le système. Sur le pont du vaisseau, un homme en uniforme bleu avec un symbole peu commun sur l'épaule écoutait ses hommes. Ils n'avaient rien de militaires, ils ressemblaient tous à des mercenaires ou des pirates.

« Chef, elle s'est mise en piqué dans l'atmosphère. Aucune chance qu'elle survive. »

« Bande de crétins, c'est Liana Kor en face. La reine du crash. Elle va atterrir à sa manière et trouver un moyen de repartir. Déployez les corvettes en surface, hors de question qu'elle nous échappe. Sinon vous en répondrez devant le Boss. »

Dans son dos, un homme aux cheveux gris vêtu d'un long manteau de fourrure, et escorté d'un alien velu avec une tête d'oiseau portant deux lames à sa ceinture arrivèrent. L'humain toussa pour signaler sa présence. L'officier pirate dégluti en les voyant.

« Tout se passe bien, Jarid ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tyber Zann… Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir je… » Déclara l'officier, ayant peur de son supérieur.

« Répond à la question. » Lança l'alien en tapotant sur ses lames.

« Non, elle s'est mise en piqué dans l'atmosphère et les gars ne veulent pas la suivre dans cette manœuvre. »

« Urai… » Soupira Tyber.

« Je m'en occupe. »

L'alien quitta le pont pour embarquer dans une des navettes à destination de la surface, il comptait bien capturer sa cible pour le compte de son patron. Le YT-2000 en chute libre se rattrapa au raz du sol, mais il avait subi trop de dégâts. Ses moteurs lâchèrent au pire moment et il se crasha non loin de Barons Head, la capitale de Sulon. Liana parvint tout de même à arrêter son vaisseau juste à temps pour ne pas entrer dans la ville avec son vaisseau. Elle quitta précipitamment son poste de pilotage avec son droïde pour pas que les autorités ne la trouvent. Elle parvint à entrer en ville par un des vieux accès que les Impériaux ne fouillaient jamais, elle était certes une pilote médiocre, mais elle était une bonne contrebandière et connaissait pas mal d'entrées secrètes aux endroits qu'elle visitait souvent.

En chemin pour sa planque sur cette planète, elle évita autant que possible les patrouilles impériales. Elle savait que le gouverneur local était soudoyé par Zann, autant qu'elle savait que ce dernier était à ses trousses. Une fois dans sa planque qui était très modeste : un lit, une armoire poussiéreuse et un nécessaire pour la cuisine. Elle se permis de souffler un peu. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les mercenaires de Zann dehors, il avait dû ordonner à une ou deux de ses corvettes de se poser. Penser que ce matériel avait été volé à une cellule Rebelle, au même titre que les chasseurs qui l'avaient abattue, la mis hors d'elle. En attendant que son employeur puisse lancer son offensive, la Rébellion était la seule lueur d'espoir pour les peuples opprimés de la Galaxie. Et des hommes comme Tyber Zann et son Consortium n'hésitaient pas à voler les combattants de la liberté, ceci dit, ils faisaient régner une forme de corruption dans l'Empire aussi. Elle resta méfiante, elle savait que si les mercenaires la traquaient, Urai Fen n'était pas loin. Cet alien était le meilleur pisteur de Zann, il arrivait toujours à dénicher ses cibles. Tout comme l'amiral Sykes, pensa-t-elle, et cette fois elle avait réussi à lui échapper.

« Voler dans les plumes de Zann était définitivement pas une bonne idée… »

Le droïde répondit par quelques bips.

« Epargne-moi ta condescendance R4, les renseignements qu'on lui a volés seront plus utiles à Ahsoka qu'a lui. » Elle soupira. « Bref… Tu peux me trouver un pilote pas trop chiant en ville ? Et qui de préférence n'a pas une poubelle volante. »

Le bip émis l'équivalent d'un soupir, puis il se connecta à un port de données clandestin que Liana avait aménagé dans sa planque, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver un pilote. Il semblait trainer dans la cantina comme à ses habitudes. Liana regarda le profil rapidement, puis elle prit son sac qu'elle cachait dans un double plancher de sa planque.

« C'est mieux que rien, allons y. »

Ils sortirent discrètement pour se rendre à la Cantina, esquivant à la fois les hommes de Zann et les Impériaux. Liana n'avait pas peur de se battre, elle était bonne tireuse et avait de bons blasters dissimulés sous son long manteau. En entrant dans l'endroit, de nombreux aliens et humains étaient en train de boire. Des danseuses Twi'lek divertissant les plus fortunés, ondulant leurs corps au rythme de la musique d'un groupe de Biths local. La vue des danseuses fit grincer des dents Liana, elle savait que beaucoup de femmes de son espèce étaient des esclaves, rares étaient les danseuses libres. Elle s'assied en face de son contact, un contrebandier nonchalant : Han Solo.

« C'est toi qui as une marchandise ? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est moi la marchandise. Tu seras bien payé une fois à destination. »

« Désolé poulette, mais tu payes la moitié d'avance. »

Liana soupira, évidement tous ses crédits avaient brulé avec son vaisseau. Elle regarda ses blasters, une idée germant dans sa tête.

« Je te laisse un de mes blasters en garantie. Si ma patronne ne paie pas, tu le garde. C'est honnête tu ne penses pas ? »

« Et tu crois qu'un Blaster vas me payer un plein de carburant, poulette ? »

Liana posa son blaster sur la table. C'était du bel ouvrage, un pommeau en bois, une lunette chromée, même le canon, d'un noir mat, était beau à regarder.

« Un blaster S-5, tu n'en trouveras pas d'autres dans les coins. »

« Du Naboo… Sacré pièce de collection que t'as là. Envoie le deuxième et je prends ta caution. »

« T'es dur en affaires bonhomme… » Soupira-t-elle en posant le second. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'arnaquer. »

« Désarmée tu ne pourras rien faire. »

« Je suis toujours armée. » Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Bien… C'est quoi la cargaison ? »

« Moi, mon sac à dos et mon droïde. Tu nous emmène aux coordonnées que je te donnerais à bord de ton vaisseau. J'aurais juste besoin de ton Holocom pour prévenir que je n'arrive pas dans le vaisseau habituel. A l'arrivée tu vois en direct avec la patronne pour le paiement. Marché conclu ? »

« La dernière fois que je fais un contrat comme ça, ça n'a pas trop plus à mon équipier. Tu n'as pas intérêt à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge en arrivant. »

« Je sais me tenir. » Dit-elle en ricanant.

« Bien, hangar soixante-six. Ne sois pas en retard. »

Liana se leva et parti vers le hangar en question. Elle n'avait rien à faire sur cette lune et plus tôt elle sera partie, mieux ça sera. Elle remarqua le Wookie qui entrait dans le hangar mais ne releva pas. Elle préférait se faire toute petite le temps que Zann l'oublie un peu. Quand Solo débarqua, il la conduisit devant le Faucon, la première réaction de la Twi'lek fut la stupéfaction.

« R4… Je t'avais dit quoi ? »

Le droïde émis des bips moqueurs à l'attention de sa maitresse, elle qui détestait les appareils Corelliens, elle allait monter à bord d'un YT-1300, pas de première jeunesse en plus. Elle râla intérieurement, Han Solo allait répliquer quand une voix se fit entendre derrière eux.

« Liana Kor ! Mon patron a quelques questions pour toi. »

Elle se retourna et vit une Pantorienne, elle avait environ la trentaine et était vêtue d'une veste rouge avec du tissus doré aux épaules. Elle avait un dessous marron avec le même tissu aux poignets, son pantalon était identique et elle avait des bottes de cuir noir. Ses cheveux noirs tombant aux épaules et ses yeux étaient d'un rouge rare chez les Pantoriens. Elle fixait la Twi'lek qui se retournait, les mains passées sous son trench vers son dos.

« Vendala Sipal, ça faisait un bail dit moi. Toujours à rouler pour Zann ? »

« Rends-toi sans faire d'histoires Liana… Le patron veut juste les infos contenues dans ton droïde. »

« Désolée Vendi, mais tu sais pour qui je roule. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle vienne me chercher ? Si ? »

« Elle ne fais pas peur à Zann. »

« Il devrais justement. Bon, tu me laisse partir ou on reste en impasse Corellienne ? »

« T'es chiante, tu le sais ça ? »

« C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime ! » Elle se pencha vers Solo. « Capitaine… Puis-je suggérer un départ en fanfare ? »

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux poulette. Tu veux tes armes ? »

« Pas besoin. » Elle souriait de toutes ses dents avant de fixer la Pantorienne. « Mes amitiés à Tyber Zann. »

La Pantorienne qui connaissait son amie savait que ça allait mal finir, elle dégaina ses blasters. Des S-5 Naboo aussi, mais Liana fut plus rapide. Elle sorti deux DC-17 qu'elle gardait toujours dans des holsters arrière, ces armes de clones n'étaient pas ses préférées mais elles étaient des bons jouets de secours. Même s'ils ne valaient pas les blasters jumeaux du capitaine Rex, elle avait toujours lorgné dessus, mais Ahsoka Tano les gardait pour elle en remplacement de ses blasters Mandaloriens, ce que Liana n'avait jamais compris. La Togruta se battait avec des sabres laser, mais elle gardait toujours des blasters à la ceinture. Elle leva ses armes et abbatit les mercenaires les plus proches d'elle en souriant avant de courir vers le Faucon. Vendala connaissait trop bien Liana, elles c'étaient connues sur un casse d'armes saisies par l'Empire sur Naboo, la contrebandière l'avait aidée en échange de deux des blasters récupérés. Depuis elles avaient toujours gardé le contact, leurs méthodes étant d'ordinaires similaires, elles s'entendaient plutôt bien, quand elles ne se tiraient pas dans les pattes car elles voulaient la même chose. Les mercenaires coururent après la Twi'lek qui en plus d'être petite était rapide, elle en abbatit deux de plus. Vendala tira volontairement à côté alors que son amie montait dans le cargo. Han Solo dans son cockpit initia le décollage du Faucon et mis le cap vers l'orbite. En venant s'installer sur un des sièges arrière du Cockpit, elle reçu un appel. Vendala apparut sur l'Holo.

« Tu as gagné cette fois, Liana. »

« Juste revanche pour le cargo d'hypermatière. » Ricana Liana.

« Je finirais par t'avoir un jour. »

« Dans tes rêves. Bisous ! »

La Twi'lek mima un baiser avant de raccrocher, Han roula des yeux devant sa désinvolture, elle se moquait ouvertement d'un des plus hauts gradés du Consortium de Zann. Elle donna les coordonnées au pilote qui, parvenant à échapper au blocus, passa en hyperespace.

Sur le pont du Vénator, Zann accueillait Vendala Sipal et Urai Fen. Il était visiblement mécontent. Il regarda les deux, caressant son blaster.

« Qu'on m'explique. »

« Cette trainée à voulu l'intercepter elle-même, Tyber. »

« Vendala ? »

« Je connais mieux Liana Kor que votre oiseau poilu, boss. Si quelqu'un pouvait la chopper, c'est moi. »

« Visiblement vous avez échoué. Vous ne seriez pas si importante à mon organisation, je vous enverrais vous expliquer en personne devant le client ! » Tonna Tyber.

Elle se fit toute petite, elle savait qu'elle avait laissé Liana s'échapper. Pour justement lui éviter de tomber dans les griffes de Fen. Ce foutu alien ne lui inspirait pas confiance depuis le jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Elle alla se murer dans ses quartiers, prenant contacts avec les petites frappes de la Galaxie pour qu'ils la préviennent s'ils retrouvaient la trace de Liana Kor. Même si elle savait que c'était peine perdue, elle savait où la Twi'lek allait. Et Zann serait fou d'aller la traquer là-bas.


	52. Lumière : Livraison

Profitant du trajet en hyperespace, Liana envoya le message à Tholme, le nouveau patron des renseignements Loyalistes, pour prévenir qu'elle venait à bord du Faucon Millenium. Puis elle s'assit dans une des banquettes attendant que ça passe. Elle eu le droit aux présentations avec Chewie qui l'aimait bien, comparé à la dernière cliente ayant eu une commande similaire. Han finit par venir à son tour, fixant Liana.

« Bon t'es qui ? Une Rebelle ? »

« J'ai l'air d'une fermière qui ne sais pas tenir un blaster ? » Ironisa Liana.

« Non pas vraiment. Mais tu es à bord de mon Faucon, et je t'emmène en dehors de la Galaxie. Tu ne crois pas que c'est le moment de passer à table ? »

« Ouais… » Elle soupira. « Je suis une contrebandière, officiellement. Officieusement, je suis aussi l'agent de terrain d'un groupe se faisant nommer les Loyalistes. »

« Ce groupe est mort sur Krant il y a onze ans. »

« Heu… Nan. » Ricana Liana. « Depuis dix ans ils préparent leur retour, dans le Dédale de Rishi, même toi tu as dû entendre parler de la flotte impériale disparue là-bas. »

« Pas qu'un peu, l'Empire a resserré son étau depuis ça. Et les révoltes sont de plus en plus violentes. Ce climat de merde est au moins une bonne opportunité pour la contrebande. »

« Pour ça que je la continue. » Déclara Liana en souriant. « Et donc… Pourquoi vous étiez si réticents à prendre une passagère ? »

« La dernière fois qu'on a pris des passagers, c'était une Miriallanne et ses Mandaloriens. Arrivés à destination, elle a massacré tout un équipage et nous a demandé de partir en nous payant. »

Chewie grogna, Han n'était évidemment pas d'accord avec lui. Ça se voyait dans son regard, il réfutait tout ce qui était de l'ancienne religion. La Twi'lek regarda le grand poilu.

« Ça ne peut pas être une Jedi… J'en connais et ils n'agissent pas comme ça. »

« Attend… Tu le comprends ? » Demanda Han étonné.

« Hey, le Shyriiwook est pas si dur que ça à comprendre. » Ricana-t-elle. « Bref… C'était qui votre Jedi ? »

« Une certaine Barriss quelque chose. »

« Barriss Offee ?! » Cria Liana en manquant de s'étrangler.

« Tu la connais ? » Demanda Solo suspicieux.

« Vite fais… Je l'ai vue une fois sur Ryloth… De loin en train de casser la gueule à un Jedi Noir. » Elle regarda son droïde. « La générale va nous faire une jaunisse… »

Chewie regarda la Twi'lek, se demandant qui était cette fameuse générale. Il avait connu des Jedis dans la guerre des clones et espérait que ce sois l'un d'eux. Même si sa dette de vie et son amitié envers Han Solo le liais à lui, il espérait voir un bon chef pour la seule vraie armée pouvant s'opposer à l'Empire. Quand le cargo sorti d'hyperespace, Solo fut surpris de la quantité de vaisseaux présents. Il y avait suffisamment de Vénators pour défendre la planète et les Kaminiens avaient fait bâtir des stations spatiales de défense. Ces modèles de classe Golan, étaient réputées pour leur puissance de feu. Ils furent contactés par le commandant Silver de Kamino qui leur somma de s'identifier, Liana s'approcha du communicateur.

« Silver, c'est Liana Kor. J'ai envoyé un message au QG pour signaler ma venue avec un vaisseau différent. »

« Liana… Tu as fait quoi de ton vaisseau ? »

« Je me suis crashée. »

« Encore ?! » Il soupira. « Bien… Passez, hangar cinq. La générale vous attendra avec Tholme sur le tarmac. »

« Merci mon grand, promis je t'amène une bouteille de vin la prochaine fois. »

Le Faucon se posa dans le hangar désigné. Chewbacca râlait déjà de la pluie battante qui régnait sur Kamino, les personnes à bord du cargo en descendirent, ce fut Maitre Tholme que les accueillit, se tenant droit, les deux mains posées sur sa canne. Liana ravala sa salive en voyant la tête du Jedi, elle savait qu'il était mécontent des résultats de la dernière mission. Il s'approcha d'eux.

« Bienvenue. »

« Maitre Tholme, voici le capitaine Solo et son copilote Chewbacca. »

« Suivez-moi, la générale va vous recevoir. »

Il les guida dans les couloirs, Han fut tout de même impressionné par la grande propreté des lieux, ces couloirs blanc immaculé, décor commun de Kamino était inhabituel pour lui. Chewie de son côté était méfiant en voyant des clones, il se souvenait de ceux qui avaient tenté d'assassiner Maitre Yoda et il les avait vu réduire les siens en esclavage avant que les Stormtroopers ne prennent la suite. En contrebas sur une des plateformes, ils virent des clones de tous les modèles en débardeur en train de faire des pompes sous les ordres d'un autre de modèle Jango en armure avec un képi. Deux clones en repos à la baie vitré commentaient le spectacle en contrebas.

« Il va leur en faire baver. »

« Ouais… Mais bon, tu sais combien il aime sa chère unité. »

Dans le couloir, Tholme leur fit signe de laisser passer des soldats qui le parcourraient en courant, ils étaient aussi en débardeur et étaient menés par un clone de Nurih qui avait le képi. Elle commença à entonner un chant.

« On est l'armée Loyaliste ! » Cria-t-elle.

« ON EST L'ARMEE LOYALISTE ! » Répondirent les clones en cœur.

« Et on va combattre l'Empire ! »

« ET ON VA COMBATTRE L'EMPIRE ! »

« On va le repousser jusqu'à Coruscant ! »

« ON VA LE REPOUSSER JUSQU'A CORUSCANT ! »

« Et on va faire sauter l'Empereur ! »

« ET ON VA FAIRE SAUTER L'EMPEREUR ! »

Elle continua en donnant le rythme à chaque foulée. Ils reprirent leur marche, Han se penchant vers son homologue Twi'lek.

« Ils ont le moral. » Constata-t-il.

« Ça vaut mieux… Leur commandant est une peau de vache. Ce sont des ARC Troopers, les plus timbrés après les commandos. »

Han écoutait et observait les lieux, bien sur il était méfiant. Il avait connu l'armée, après tout il avait été un cadet à l'académie impériale, cet endroit lui rappelait grandement les centres militaires impériaux, avec la bonne humeur en plus. Il avait entendu parler de la guerre des clones, il en avait même croisé quelques-uns avant de déserter, de ce qu'il avait vu et qu'on lui avait raconté, c'était des pinces sans rire. Mais là il voyait quelque chose de différent. Ils arrivèrent devant un ascenseur gardé par deux clones en armure rouge et blanche. Liana se pencha à nouveau vers Han.

« Attention, on entre dans la partie la moins amusante. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« C'est le QG, il y a que des clones de la garde en dehors des officiels. Et ils sont moins marrants. »

Tholme fit vérifier leur identité et ils entrèrent dans un ascenseur, ce dernier les emmena au sommet de la tour posée sur le bâtiment où le Faucon était posé. Puis il les guida dans les couloirs en haut. C'était plus calme, il n'y avait qu'une garnison des clones de la garde. Ils passèrent devant de nombreux bureaux, les noms des commandants et des principaux officiers ou dirigeants étant inscrits dessus. Ils arrivèrent devant celui d'Ahsoka, Chewie sourit en voyant le nom inscrit sur la porte. Ils entrèrent dans une antichambre où Shakka faisait sa manucure.

« Ho, vous devez être le capitaine Solo. La générale va vous recevoir, elle termine juste son rendez-vous. » Dit-elle en se levant.

« Je vous les laisse Shakka, je dois débriefer notre tête de pioche. »

La Twi'lek hocha de la tête, Liana parti avec Tholme, non sans promettre à Han Solo de lui payer un verre. Il lui rendit tout de même ses blasters au passage, en voyant les moyens ici, il ne doutait plus du fait d'être payé. L'ex sénatrice Chuchi sorti du bureau et salua les personnes présentes, puis Shakka introduisit Han et Chewie dans le bureau.

« Générale, voici le capitaine Solo et son copilote… »

« Chewbacca ! » Compléta Ahsoka qui s'approcha du Wookie pour le prendre dans ses bras, ce dernier répondant dans sa langue d'une voix douce.

« Evidement que j'ai grandi ! » Ricana t'elle en se séparant de lui. « Ça faisait tellement longtemps… »

« Ahem… Tu la connais Chewie ? » Demanda Han, un peu gêné.

Chewbacca répondit dans sa langue, il avait un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est une vieille histoire, j'étais encore une adolescente quand j'ai rencontré Chewbacca. Mais asseyez-vous, j'ai des choses à vous demander et un prix à convenir, il me semble. » Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Solo et le Wookie s'assirent du côté invité du bureau et Ahsoka se remis dans son grand fauteuil. Elle sourit à son ami avec qui elle avait déjoué une opération de chasse Trandoshanne pendant la guerre des clones. Puis elle se recentra sur Solo.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez croisé la route de Barriss Offee, quand c'était ? »

« On a bien rencontré cette dingue… Il y a deux ou trois ans. On l'a récupérée sur Dathomir, on avait été engagés anonymement pour ramasser du monde. Elle s'est ramenée avec toute une clique Mandalorienne. »

« Donc elle a survécu… » Soupira Ahsoka.

« Vous connaissiez l'histoire ? »

« On m'a rapporté que tout le monde était mort lors de l'offensive impériale sur Dathomir. Vous m'apportez de l'espoir… »

« Attendez. Vous appréciez cette dingue ? Elle a massacré tout un équipage là où on l'a déposée. »

Ahsoka roula des yeux, décidément Barriss avait le don de la mettre dans des situations peu accommodantes. Elle regarda Han.

« Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre, capitaine. Disons que ma relation avec Barriss est compliquée depuis la fin de la guerre des clones. »

« Je vois… Bref, mon paiement. »

« J'offre cinq mille crédits, mille de mieux pour les risques encourus en fuyant le Consortium. »

« Vous payez mieux que votre amie en tout cas. Ça me va. »

« Alors on a un accord. Soyez notre invité ce soir, capitaine Solo. Je vais demander au capitaine Gaffa d'envoyer quelques mécanos pour faire une maintenance sur votre vaisseau si elle est nécessaire et vous aurez le plein. »

« C'est aimable, pourquoi être si généreuse ? »

« Vous avez permit l'exécution d'un plan qu'on a depuis un moment. Les données du R4 de Liana sont la dernière pièce du puzzle. »

Han compris d'un coup pourquoi la Twi'lek était si insistante et pourquoi elle promettait une bonne paye une fois à destination. Il venait de sauver par appât du gain, une des opérations cruciales des Loyalistes. Il prit congé d'Ahsoka pour aller rejoindre la Twi'lek au bar, Chewie suivit après avoir un peu parlé avec leur hôte. Puis la Togruta se plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées, Barriss était vivante. Elle se jura de la retrouver et cette fois d'arriver à la convaincre de rester. Han s'installa au comptoir, sans grande surprise le bar était peuplé de clones, mais il était surpris des trois modèles différents. Il fut rejoint par Liana qui était sans son droïde.

« J'espère que tu tiens l'alcool, Solo. Car moi je vais me souler. »

« Trésor, tu parles à un Corellien. »

« Prouve-le alors. » Ricana la Twi'lek.

Ils passèrent leur soirée à boire, Han n'eu pas à prouver une fois de plus la légendaire endurance du capitaine Solo, a la fin de la soirée alors qu'ils avaient enfilé les shots, il tenait encore debout. Liana ne put en dire autant par contre, elle roula sous la table après avoir dansé dessus presque nue, ce qui ne manqua pas de provoquer l'hilarité générale. Les clones avaient appris à connaitre l'espionne qui bossait pour eux. En mission c'était une râleuse concentrée sur son travail, mais en dehors c'était une des plus grosses fêtardes de la planète qui ne concevait pas de faire la fête sans terminer ivre.

Très loin de ce tumulte, à bord de son Vénator. Tyber Zann recevait une communication holographique, son client était en train de l'appeler.

« Alors Zann ? Qu'en est-il de mes données ? »

« Mes excuses, seigneur Maul. Elles m'ont été volées par une contrebandière du nom de Liana Kor. »

« Encore elle… » Grogna le seigneur. « Je commence à sérieusement douter de notre collaboration. Peut-être devrais trouver d'autres partenaires, plus efficaces. »

« On fera mieux la prochaine fois. »

« C'est dans votre intérêt. »

Sur ces mots, Maul coupa la transmission. Zann se retenait de renvoyer balader l'ancien Sith, mais il n'oubliait pas que ce dernier avait injecté énormément d'argent dans son Consortium, permettant ainsi d'avoir sa superbe d'aujourd'hui. Il se résigna et prépara la mission suivante pour ce mécène peu commode…


	53. Lumière : Hypori

Ardus Kaine, Moff de l'Empire, et favori à la succession de Tarkin au rang de Grand Moff, était aussi appelé par les impériaux : le pacificateur de la Bordure Extérieure. Il était l'homme qui avait permis le gros de la main mise impériale sur cette région de la Galaxie après le départ des Loyalistes vers Kamino. Et il était celui qui, en dehors des utilisateurs de la Force, avait les meilleurs résultats en élimination de cellules rebelles. Contrairement à la flotte de Vador qui était réputée pour sa cruauté, jamais il n'avait eu à demander le recours au Delta Zéro pour parvenir à ses fins. Néanmoins, sous ses ordres, les pertes étaient souvent lourdes pour l'Empire, il n'était pas un fin stratège comme le Grand Amiral Thrawn, l'excellence de cet homme était inégalée dans l'Empire. Néanmoins sa réaction à la cour après le Delta Zéro de Mandalore avait causé son exil, Thrawn avait été exilé avec la septième flotte jugée trop zélée envers lui vers les régions inconnues. Kaine n'était pas dupe, il se doutait que derrière cet exil, le Grand Amiral avait une mission bien précise, l'Empereur ne se serait jamais séparé de son plus grand atout sans raisons, le désaccord de Thrawn avec l'annihilation planétaire n'avait fait que servir d'excuse.

Cette fois la mission du Moff différait des autres. Sans le soutient de sa flotte qui était restée sur des mondes encore en soulèvement, il c'était rendu en orbite d'Hypori avec uniquement le Reaper, son Super Destroyer personnel. Et ce qui devait être une mission facile, tourna rapidement au cauchemar pour les impériaux. Jerec et ses Destroyers l'attendaient en orbite, ainsi que le Consortium de Zann, comment les Jedis Noirs et ces criminels avaient finis par s'entendre ? Ça il l'ignorait. Mais les faits étaient là, il se retrouvait face à une coalition bien armée, mais rien que ses hommes ne pouvaient gérer. Il avait pour mission de s'emparer d'anciennes usines de la CSI pour le compte de l'Empereur, ces unité mécanisées étaient destinées à servir dans la prochaine vague contre les Loyalistes qui les narguaient depuis une décennie dans le Dédale de Rishi. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que lors de sa dernière mission, une de ses bases avait été infiltrée par une Loyaliste qui avait précisément volé les ordres d'Hypori, mais aussi tous les codes d'accès de sa flotte.

Au milieu de la bataille, l'intégralité des corvettes Raider d'Ahsoka sortirent d'hyperespace, transmettant les codes d'authentification au Super Destroyer pour qu'il les prenne pour des alliés. Le capitaine du vaisseau les pris pour des renforts et les laissa s'approcher. Ignorant que cet acte anodin était précisément le plan d'Ahsoka. Le Super Destroyer, assiégé, ne tirais pas, conformément aux ordres du Moff qui était descendu au sol pour s'emparer lui-même de l'usine. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa campagne de la Bordure, Ardus Kaine était vulnérable. Une faiblesse que Jerec comptait bien exploiter, il avait envoyé le jeune Jedi Noir Desann s'occuper de l'usine. Zann qui a distance observait les opérations, finit par comprendre que quelque chose clochait en voyait la flottille Loyaliste se diriger droit vers le mastodonte. Il appela immédiatement le Mantle, et à sa surprise ce n'était pas son employeur habituel qui répondit, mais Jerec lui-même.

« Que voulez-vous, malfrat ? » Demanda le Jedi Noir de sa voix glaciale.

« Les renforts arrivés, ils ne sont pas impériaux. J'en suis convaincu. » Déclara Zann.

« Je sais. J'ai déjà notifié leurs renforts vers la surface. »

« Votre agent à bord du Reaper pourrait avoir des problèmes… Enfin moi je dis ça… »

« Rien qu'elle ne puisse gérer. »

Après cette transmission, Jerec pris quand même le soin d'alerter Arden Lyn qui avait infiltré le Super Destroyer. Il avait senti la présence de Tano, cette présence étrange dans la Force qu'il avait ressenti dans le Dédale de Rishi et contre laquelle Maul l'avais mis en garde. Intérieurement il souriait, il savait qui était la Togruta, elle n'était rien qu'une Padawan ratée qui avait beaucoup de chance. Mais cette fois sa chance allait tourner.

Les corvettes se posèrent dans les nombreux hangars du vaisseau, Ahsoka comptait dessus. Pendant que Kalani allait régler le souci de l'usine et ramener des centaines de bataillons aux Loyalistes, permettant ainsi de sacrifier moins de clones lors de la guerre à venir, elle abordait le navire avec les commandants Fives et Blitz. Sa corvette se posa dans le hangar le plus proche de la passerelle et abaissa sa rampe de chargement. Les impériaux qui croyaient alors encore aux renforts furent médusés quand Fives et Blitz pointèrent leurs DC-17 sur les Stormtroopers.

« Surprise. » Ricana Fives.

Les deux clones tirèrent à l'unisson et le débarquement commença, des soldats ARC sortant du navire aux côtés de clones portant l'armure Loyaliste, celle-ci héritée du 332ème bataillon clone n'avait subit aucune modification dans ses teintes. Elle était toujours la même et les soldats la portaient fièrement. La marée de clones déborda rapidement les Stormtroopers, ils étaient mieux entrainés et possédaient de manière générale du meilleur matériel. L'Empire avait commis la même erreur que la CSI, il inspirait la terreur par le nombre, Ahsoka ne comprenait pas cette décision, au cours de la guerre, Palpatine avait vu que les clones, moins nombreux mais mieux entrainés dépassaient largement les droïdes, et là l'Empereur répétait les erreurs Séparatistes. Elle sorti avec ses hommes, sabres laser en main découpant de l'Impérial pour faciliter la progression des pelotons arrière. C'était une invasion en règle de ce géant d'acier qui était en cours.

Sur la passerelle, le capitaine qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça commença à paniquer. Ce qu'il avait pris pour des renforts s'était avéré être des Loyalistes venus de la galaxie naine voisine. Ces troupes contre lesquelles ils étaient sensés se préparer étaient justement en train de les aborder. Il voulu contacter Ardus Kaine qui était encore au sol, mais la lame rouge d'Arden Lyn vola vers lui et le décapita avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le faire. Les Stormtroopers et le personnel sur la passerelle fut en grande partie massacré par surprise avant de pouvoir réagir. Arden qui était escortée de soldats portant des armures de Stormtroopers mais peintes en noir, éliminait sans la moindre pitié les impériaux, tout fut rapidement en place pour son piège. Aujourd'hui elle comptait bien débarrasser la Galaxie d'Ahsoka Tano, ce que l'Empire était incapable de faire.

Progressant dans les couloirs, Fives et Blitz escortés de leurs hommes faisaient un concours de celui qui éliminerait le plus de Stormtroopers. Inversant leurs positions, travaillant en binôme et se coordonnant à la perfection, les deux soldats faisaient à eux seuls un carton. Les surplus impériaux étant balayés par les autres arrivant derrière. Ce n'était pas une bataille à bord de ce géant de métal, c'était un massacre.

« Ça c'est pour Krant les gars ! Vous avez fait un massacre là-bas ! A notre tour ! » Cria Fives sous son casque.

« Rex vous salue ! » Ajouta Blitz.

Ahsoka qui les avait laissé passer devant pour qu'ils aient eux aussi leur heure de gloire, n'était pas forcément d'accord avec cette vengeance gratuite des deux clones. Mais d'un autre côté, elle partageait leurs sentiments, Rex avait été comme un frère pour elle, même onze ans après, la plaie était toujours présente. L'ironie étant que maintenant ça faisait bien plus d'années que le commandant était mort, que le nombre d'années où elle l'avait connu. Mais c'était du pareil au même. Jamais, en dehors de Barriss, Ahsoka ne s'était sentie aussi fusionnelle avec quelqu'un, le perdre était revenu à perdre une partie d'elle. Elle se reconcentra réellement quand elle senti le côté obscur sur la passerelle du vaisseau qui s'approchait.

Elle ouvrait les portes au sabre laser pour faciliter la progression de ses hommes, mais elle sentait cette force obscure sur la passerelle, ou était-ce Jerec qui observait patiemment depuis son Destroyer ? Elle savait que le Jedi Noir était là, cette présence qu'elle avait senti lors de l'attaque du Dédale de Rishi, elle n'était pas près de l'oublier. Il n'était jamais loin, à observer les autres se battre pour lui, mais elle comptait bien lui coller une déconvenue supplémentaire. Quand elle arriva sur le pont de commandement, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Arden Lyn, c'était une des éventualités qu'elle avait envisagées. Cette dernière se retourna en regardant la Togruta et les clones.

« Ahsoka Tano. Enfin on se rencontre. » Déclara l'humaine.

« On dirais que j'ai une fan. Désolée j'ai oublié mes pads pour signer des autographes. » Ironisa la Togruta.

« Gamine arrogante. »

« Désolée, un petit défaut que m'a transmis mon maitre. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que le seigneur Vador te trouve. Une alien grande gueule… On peut en trouver n'importe où. »

« Et il me veut quoi, votre précieux Vador ? Parce que bon… ça fait quatorze ans qu'il me courre après. »

« Si seulement on le savait… »

« Vous êtes peut-être tellement sexy qu'il vous veut pour lui tout seul. » Lança Fives en se marrant.

« Mouais… J'ai diverti une fois des pervers, je ne compte pas recommencer. »

« C'était donc toi, la Togruta de Ryloth… » Commenta Lyn. « Finalement je vais peut-être te ramener à Jerec. Tu ferais un ajout inestimable à notre cause. »

« Dans tes rêves. »

Ahsoka alluma ses deux sabres laser, les lumières violettes et bleues illuminant la passerelle. Arden fit de même, le rouge s'ajoutant à l'ambiance. Puis les Stormtroopers sortirent de leur planques, prenant d'assaut les clones qui répondirent rapidement à la menace. La Togruta bondit sur la Jedi Noire, le duel s'engageant de manière vive et violente. Si Ahsoka maitrisait une chose, c'était bien son Juyo, elle l'avait pris à la place de son Ataru de jeunesse, le trouvant bien plus adapté à la guerre. L'échange entre les deux femmes s'avéra violent, et Arden maudit plus d'une fois la perte de puissance dont elle avait été victime à cause de son long sommeil. En combattant Ahsoka, elle se rendit compte d'une réalité : la femme en face d'elle suivait la voie de l'équilibre, son cœur était pur mais séparé entre lumière et noirceur. Même si elle en était très éloignée, elle reconnaissait vaguement ce qu'elle avait appris avant que le Coté Obscur ne la prenne. Ça la révulsait, les leçons de Tython de jadis sur l'équilibre rendaient faible dans sa tête, c'est alors qu'elle frappa d'un coup violent vers la Togruta qui para avec le sabre de Shaak Ti.

« Tu crois pouvoir ramener les Je'daii ? » Tonna Arden.

« Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. »

« La voie de la faiblesse. »

« Finalement… C'est toi qui suis la voie de l'arrogance. »

Arden écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand Ahsoka utilisa le sabre de Sev'rance pour la poignarder. Dans sa hâte et son assurance, elle avait oublié que son adversaire avait deux armes. Elle tomba sur le dos, fixant Ahsoka. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter alors que la lame quittait ses chairs.

« Je… Je t'ai sous-estimée… Tano… »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de mourir ici. Renonce à cette folie et rejoins moi… »

« Il est trop tard pour moi, gamine… J'ai fait mon temps… Vingt millénaires à dormir… »

« Tu n'es plus à quelques années près alors. »

« Respecte… Ma volonté… Et… Ne tombe pas… Ne tombe pas dans le piège du Côté Obscur… Il… Il prend tout… Et n'offre rien… Je le comprends… Trop tard… »

« Je tâcherais de m'y tenir. »

« Tu… Auras du mal… J'ai vu ton avenir… La noirceur… Vador… »

« Quoi Vador ? Il va me traquer ? »

« J'arrive… Xendor… »

Ce fut les derniers mots d'Arden Lyn, adressés à son bien aimé Xendor. Ahsoka était bouleversée, par ce que la femme venait de prophétiser, mais aussi par ce qu'elle avait révélé de son passé. Cette ancienne Main de l'Empereur était décidément plus complexe qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraitre. Ahsoka regretta de l'avoir tué, elle aurait pu terminer sa formation, mais elle se réconforta en se disant qu'elle avait connu la rédemption juste avant de mourir. Jerec, ayant senti la mort de Lyn entra dans une colère noire, il ordonna le bombardement du Reaper. Zann envoya son amiral aider les Jedis Noirs et c'est à ce moment que Pellaeon entra dans le système avec les Destroyers Stellaires Loyalistes, ouvrant le feu sur tout ce qui n'était pas à Ahsoka. Zann, qui était à bord d'une frégate IPV 4, ordonna le repli des forces du Consortium, mais trop tard. L'amiral Jarid Sykes et son Vénator furent pris dans le feu de l'amiral Loyaliste, il périt dans les flammes de son vaisseau. Jerec de son côté tenait encore bon à cause de la distance à parcourir pour Pellaeon. Une communication arriva de la surface alors que les clones restés en arrière, pour prendre les contrôles du navire une fois la passerelle sécurisée, venaient d'arriver. Kalani apparut dessus.

« Générale, j'ai présumé de mes forces. Je viens de perdre mes corvettes au sol et la quasi-totalité de mes droïdes viennent de se faire détruire. »

« Notre plan n'avait pas anticipé les Jedis Noirs… J'envoie du monde vous chercher commandant. »

« Négatif. Statistiquement le Reaper est une meilleure chance de victoire que moi. J'ai transféré mes programmes tactiques dans Wheeze dans le cas où ce jour arriverait. Activez les armes du Destroyer et détruisez tout. Mettez un terme définitif à l'héritage de la CSI. »

« Kalani… »

« Faites-le générale ! Ce fut un honneur, vous avez été une bien meilleure dirigeante que je l'aurais cru, pour une Jedi. J'ai pris… Plaisir à servir avec vous. »

« Plaisir partagé, commandant Kalani. »

« Continuez selon le plan, et les statistiques seront de votre côté pour la victoire. Adieu générale. »

Le droïde disparu de l'holocommunication. Ahsoka baissait la tête, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire pour sacrifier le moins d'hommes possible, mais ça ne rendait pas la chose plus simple. Bien sur Kalani était un droïde, elle l'avait détesté pendant la guerre des clones, mais depuis Krant il était devenu un atout inestimable et elle avait finit par voir un ami dans ce tas de boulons. Le Super Destroyer tremblait, les boucliers encaissaient bien les tirs de Jerec, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne cèdent si elle ne faisait rien. Elle soupira et tourna légèrement vers les clones.

« Faites le… Activez les armes… Tirez sur l'usine… Et la flotte de Jerec… »

Les clones validèrent l'ordre. Fives regarda Ahsoka, il se doutait de ce qu'elle traversait. Perdre quelqu'un n'était jamais facile, encore plus quand on celui obligé d'appuyer sur la détente. Les troupes impériales étaient très nombreuses au sol, ce plan était le seul pour vaincre en ayant des pertes minimales. Pellaeon qui avait capté la transmission resta silencieux sur sa passerelle, lui aussi comprenait le dilemme, mais il comprenait aussi la demande du droïde. C'était le seul moyen de vaincre à moindre cout, d'un côté il s'en doutait. Dès que ce plan avait été choisi, il savait que tout le monde ne reviendrait pas. Il aurait juste espéré épargner la conscience de la Togruta au passage.

Au sol Kalani continuait de combattre, les deux armées envahissant l'usine, il avait réussi à activer de nombreuses unités pour les contenir à l'intérieur. Il finit par être tué par Desann avant que le bombardement n'arrive. Le Moff qui restait en arrière de ses troupes observait l'alien en contrebas depuis une passerelle. Il le regarda.

« Il semblerais qu'il ne reste que nous deux pour le contrôle de cet endroit, Jedi Noir. »

« Et bientôt il appartiendra à mon maitre. »

« Nous verrons. »

Mettant fin à l'échange, la pluie de feu venant de l'orbite commença à balayer la bâtisse. Kaine comme Desann furent surpris. C'est alors qu'ils comprirent l'horrible vérité, Ahsoka Tano c'était emparée du Reaper. Ce graal convoité par Jerec et les Loyalistes venait de tomber entre les mains de ces derniers. Ardus Kaine constata avec effroi la capture de son Super Destroyer de la pire des manières. Un tir direct le tua alors que Desann tentait de s'enfuir, mais il fut lui aussi rattrapé par la vague de tir qui mit fin à sa carrière de Jedi Noir.

En orbite, Jerec qui encaissait les tirs du Reaper finit par ordonner le repli. Il venait de perdre une bonne partie de son armée et un de ses apprentis. Il venait d'apprendre à la dure à ne pas sous-estimer Ahsoka Tano. Cette fois elle n'avait pas utilisé une ses tenailles comme dans le Dédale. Elle venait de les battre par la ruse et l'espionnage avant de déployer ses hommes. Maul qui se tenait derrière lui alors que les Destroyers passaient en hyperespace se permit un commentaire.

« Je vous avais prévenu, Jerec. »

« La prochaine fois qu'on tombera sur cette gamine, on sera prêts. »

« Vous croirez l'être. Je le croyais aussi, et elle m'a vaincu. »

« Un jour elle fera une erreur, et je serais là pour le voir. »

Maul quitta Jerec, il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison. La mort d'Arden Lyn et de Desann l'avait aveuglé pour quelques jours. Il se rendit à ses consoles pour passer ses nerfs sur Tyber Zann, au moins le malfrat était plus facilement contrôlable.

A bord du Reaper qui était aussi passé en hyperespace, avec les Destroyers capturés, après la montée à bord de Pellaeon. Ahsoka discutait avec l'amiral.

« Je sais que c'est dur, générale. Mais c'était la volonté de Kalani. »

« Je sais, Gilad… Je sais… »

« Honorons sa mémoire, j'avais dans l'idée d'un mémorial. »

« Faisons ça oui… Dans le QG sur Kamino avec les noms de tous les nôtres tombés depuis la fondation de notre groupe. »

« Je le proposerais au conseil. » Conclu l'amiral avant de reprendre. « Je suppose que vous voudrez changer le nom de ce vaisseau. »

« Le Rex II. Son prédécesseur étant bientôt démantelé… Ce sera parfais. »

Pellaeon sourit, ça ne l'étonnait pas du tout, il connaissait le lien qui unissait Ahsoka et le clone, les autres n'avaient pas manqué de le bassiner avec ça. De son côté la Togruta alla s'isoler pour pleurer les morts. La bonne nouvelle étant que les Loyalistes venaient de gagner pour vaisseau amiral : un des Destroyers les plus puissants de la Galaxie…


	54. Rébellion - Le Phénix

Au sein d'un système inhabité, en orbite d'une géante gazeuse, une bataille était en cours. Une petite flotte rebelle menée par un croiseur Quasar et composée de quelques corvettes CR-90, ainsi que trois Hammerhead, était en train d'affronter un groupe impérial de Gozantis menés par un Arquitens. Les chasseurs A-Wing, aidés par un cargo Corellien VCX-100, combattaient les TIE en supériorité numérique, bien que les appareils rebelles soient supérieurs à ceux de l'Empire, du moins par la technologie et la puissance de feu, le nombre des impériaux et leurs vaisseaux lourds forçaient les rebelles à rester en retrait, imposant une sorte de statut quo au milieu de la bataille. Le leader des escadrilles, une pilote dénommée Cleat, aux commandes de son A-Wing personnalisé avec de la peinture bleue, commençait à pester dans la radio.

« Bordel ! Fulcrum c'est encore planté sur ses infos ! L'Empire est là ! »

« Tenez encore un peu lieutenant. » Déclara un homme.

« Commandant, il me faut les Y-Wing pour forcer le passage. »

« Négatif, Cleat. S'ils décollent, ils vont se faire abattre. » Déclara une autre femme dans la communication.

« Vous avez peut-être besoin d'un coup de main ? » Dit une autre voix dans la radio.

« Identifiez-vous ! » Tonna Cleat.

« Liana Kor, on vient vous aider. »

« On ? »

Sans un mot de plus, un petit escadron d'A-Wing escorté par des Y-Wing datant de la guerre des clones fonçait vers les appareils impériaux. Les impériaux pris par surprise commencèrent à tomber face aux nouveaux intercepteurs entrés en lice. Aux commandes de son chasseur flambant neuf, Liana s'amusait comme une adolescente, ce nouveau modèle était largement supérieur aux V-Wings utilisés normalement par les clones pour la supériorité aérienne.

« Maze ! Je t'ai dégagé la route pour le croiseur de commandement. Fait un carton. »

« Bien reçu. Les gars ! Sur mon aile, montrons à ces rebelles ce que valent des soldats professionnels. »

« Les rebelles ! Si vous souhaitez participez, visez les Gozantis avec vos bombardiers. »

Ces derniers étaient grognons d'un coup. Cette escadrille sortie de nulle part faisait des ravages dans les rangs impériaux, et ses pilotes les prenaient de haut. Ils lancèrent quand même leurs bombardiers au combat pour abattre les croiseurs désignés par les nouveaux venus. Une pluie de torpilles à protons tomba sur l'Arquitens qui explosa dans les secondes qui suivirent, puis ce fut le tour des Gozanti d'escorte qui n'avaient rien vu venir, ils furent assaillis par l'arrière et l'avant, les torpilles détruisant tous leurs systèmes et les faisant exploser. Les derniers TIE, privés du soutient de leurs appareils de commandement furent vite abattus. Liana poussa un cri de joie.

« Au moins cette fois vous n'avez pas planté votre vaisseau… » Soupira Maze.

« Arrête donc de faire le rabat joie et savoure l'instant, Maze. »

« Aux forces nous ayant assisté. Je suis le commandant Jun Sato, au nom de mes hommes je vous remercie. » Annonça l'homme sur le canal.

« De rien commandant Sato, justement on vous cherchait. »

« Et qui nous cherche ? » Demanda Cleat.

« Nous sommes les Loyalistes, certains d'entre vous me connaissent peut-être comme contrebandière. Demande permission de nous poser sur votre Quasar pour en parler face à face. »

« Accordée, posez-vous en hangar quatre. » Finit par répondre Sato.

Les chasseurs se replièrent vers leur base, Liana qui n'avait vu que des plans de Quasar, se dit d'un coup que ce serait une bonne idée d'en construire pour les bases de chasse, même si les Vénators faisaient déjà très bien le boulot. Elle et les clones se posèrent dans le hangar le plus à droite du croiseur, pendant que les autres retournaient aux deux les plus à gauche. Dans l'ordre : les chasseurs et le cargo. Une fois au sol, elle sauta de son appareil observant l'intérieur du croiseur en attendant le comité d'accueil. Maze la rejoignit, casque sous le bras.

« Cet appareil a dut être volé à l'Empire. »

« C'est même sur, c'est trop propre pour un engin rebelle. »

Les rebelles justement arrivaient, le commandant Sato, un homme typé asiatique avec une coupe militaire et des cheveux tournant au gris sur certaines mèches, était escorté d'une Twi'lek verte en combinaison de pilote et d'un humain dans une tenue plus civile, ce dernier avait les cheveux en queue de cheval.

« Votre équipe de commandement je suppose ? » Demanda Liana en souriant.

« Liana Kor… » Soupira la Twi'lek.

« Capitaine Syndulla. Mais ça faisait un bail ! Mes armes vous ont servies ? Et la poubelle Corellienne c'est à vous ? »

« Oui elles m'ont servie… Et oui le Ghost est à moi. »

« C'est elle la contrebandière timbrée dont tu m'as parlé Hera ? » Demanda le dernier.

« Oui Kanan… C'est elle. »

Sato roula des yeux, les discutions privées d'Hera et Kanan étaient une habitude, même au milieu de rencontre. L'homme regarda plus attentivement les pilotes de Kor, d'abord les uniformes qui lui rappelaient de très mauvais souvenirs, puis quand ils retirèrent leurs casques un à un, il se rendit compte que c'était des clones, absolument tous. Une bonne partie étant du moule de Jango Fett. Il prit son sabre laser et l'activa.

« Des clones ! Vous êtes venue à bord de ce navire avec des clones ! » Tonna-t-il.

« Encore un Jedi… » Soupira Maze. « Je lui explique ou vous le faites, Kor ? »

« Ahem… Jedi ? » Tenta Liana. « Ces clones ne sont pas ceux qui ont exécuté l'ordre soixante-six, ils sont nés bien après. Enfin… Je crois. Maze ? »

« Affirmatif, les vieux sont tous affectés au Destroyer de commandement. »

Kanan éteignit son sabre, mais il gardait un regard méfiant envers les soldats Loyalistes. Les clones avaient tué son maitre, il n'avait aucune confiance en eux. Sato qui pu enfin en placer une, regarda Liana.

« Vous ne nous cherchiez pas sans raison. »

« En effet, notre générale souhaite rencontrer une cellule rebelle. Et vu que vous êtes celle qui agis pas trop loin de chez nous… »

« Et pourquoi veut-elle nous rencontrer ? »

« Jouer les mécènes pour les rebelles commence à la lasser. Pour la faire courte, on est dans la dernière phase avant l'offensive. On doit se coordonner avec les différentes cellules pour que tout se passe bien. »

Une Mandalorienne en armure peinte de toutes les couleurs entra, elle retira son casque dévoila des cheveux teins, elle avait tout au plus, dix-sept ans. Elle regarda les clones et Liana.

« Je me barre d'Eredenn pour ne plus voir de clones, et vous revoila. »

« Vous êtes du clan Wren ? » Demanda Liana.

« Oui… Je suis Sabine Wren. »

« La fille de l'Alo'r du clan ? Vous savez que votre mère vous cherche partout et qu'on a faillis dévoiler l'existence de nos hommes sur Eredenn à cause de ça ? »

« Et bien peut être que la grande générale Tano se serait intéressée à la Galaxie comme ça. Plutôt que de rester à se reposer sur les lauriers dans le Dédale de Rishi. » Lança Sabine amère.

Les rebelles regardaient leur amie Mandalorienne. Ils ne connaissaient pas cette partie de son histoire. Elle avait fui car elle trouvait que les Loyalistes ne faisaient rien pour la Galaxie et avait décidé de se battre avec ceux qui prenaient réellement les armes. Liana ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Eredenn était loin et Ahsoka voulait protéger cette planète peuplée majoritairement de civils, les détails des plans n'arrivaient jamais là-bas, et depuis la mort de Bo Katann, le nouveau Manda'lor ne regardait pas le clan Wren. Le sentiment d'abandon de ce clan était connu, leur seul réconfort venant du capitaine Knife et de ses hommes qui leur assurait que malgré les années qui passaient, un plan était bien en marche pour attaquer l'Empire. Liana soupira et regarda Sato.

« Si vous l'acceptez, la générale va venir vous rencontrer en personne. »

« Pourquoi nous ? » Demanda Kanan. « Je veux dire… La vraie raison de ce choix. »

« Je l'ignore, je sais juste que depuis la fuite de votre précédent secteur, vous opérez dans le coin. C'est moi qui vous ai trouvés, et quand la Générale a décidé de prendre contact avec des rebelles après l'opération d'Hypori… C'est vous qu'elle a choisi. »

« Vous parlez du vol d'un Super Destroyer impérial il y a trois semaines ? » Demanda Hera.

« Oui c'était nous. »

« Vous savez combien de cellules rebelles ce Destroyer a détruit ? Et a quel point ça a inspiré la Rébellion de le voir disparaitre ainsi ? » Demanda Jun.

« C'est pour ça qu'on l'a volé. Vous comprenez maintenant ? Contrairement à ce que pense la Mandalorienne, on ne se repose pas sur nos lauriers. On prépare le terrain. »

« Néanmoins, vous êtes des fantômes, pour beaucoup les Loyalistes sont morts sur Krant il y a plus de dix ans. C'est ce carnage qui a lancé de nombreuses cellules, quand certains apprendrons votre survie et le fait que vous vous préparez à une offensive de grande envergure depuis tout ce temps… La Galaxie va devenir une véritable poudrière. »

« Alors il est temps de nous révéler. On a encore cinq ans avant l'offensive, c'est plus que suffisant pour nous préparer selon la patronne. D'où le test d'aujourd'hui, en plus de vous aider, on testait les chasseurs de supériorité aérienne A-Wing. C'est concluant. »

« Ouais… Enfin elle dit ça car elle n'en a pas crashé un. » Ricana Maze.

Liana soupira, les rebelles n'étaient pas mieux. Cleat qui était dans l'encadrure de la porte n'avait rien loupé de scène. Elle se souvenait de s'être engagée quand elle avait appris la vérité sur la bataille de Krant, savoir que ces fantômes étaient toujours vivants lui remis un peu de baume au cœur. Du côté de l'équipage d'Hera, Sabine était toujours de l'avis qu'Ashoka n'en faisait pas assez pour les peuples qu'elle clamait vouloir libérer, les autres qui n'avaient pas participé à la rencontre étaient sans avis pour le moment. Jun accepta la venue de Tano à bord de son navire, curieux de voir où tout cela les mènerait…


	55. Rébellion - La Rencontre

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés, les clones et Liana s'étaient installés dans un coin du vaisseau rebelle en attendant la visite de la générale. Ils étaient un peu isolés, les clones voyant les rebelles comme de simples fermiers ayant pris les armes, pour eux c'était la défaite assurée avec une armée pareille, Maze ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'Ahsoka voulait à la Rébellion. Ce fut après plusieurs sauts hyperspatiaux qu'ils reçurent enfin l'information attendue. La navette de leur générale était en approche, escortée de quatre chasseurs. Les rebelles s'étaient stationnés dans le vide séparant la Galaxie du Dédale afin d'éviter toute surprise impériale. L'appareil et son escorte se posèrent dans le hangar trois, les chasseurs rebelles avaient été écartés du centre afin qu'il y ait suffisamment de place. Sato était bien entendu présent pour rencontrer la générale, ainsi que Syndulla et le lieutenant Cleat. Ahsoka descendait de son appareil, escortée du capitaine Boil et d'Aayla Secura. Sur une des passerelles surplombant le hangar, Kanan n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Bien sûr il avait entendu Sabine se plaindre à propos de Tano, mais personne n'avait mentionné la Twi'lek. Il expliqua rapidement à Ezra qui et ce qu'elles étaient. La Togruta s'approcha du commandant Sato.

« Commandant Sato, ravie de vous rencontrer. » Déclara Ahsoka en souriant.

« Moi de même général Tano. Je vous présente le capitaine Syndulla et le lieutenant Cleat. »

« Enchantée. Voici le capitaine Boil et Aayla Secura. » Elle regarda Hera. « Vous êtes de la famille de Cham Syndulla ? »

« C'est mon père… Vous l'avez connu ? »

« Aperçu plutôt. Je suis descendue sur Ryloth avec mon maitre qu'une fois la bataille de Lessu terminée. Et on c'est plutôt maintenu à l'écart. »

« Et si nous montions sur la passerelle ? » Demanda Sato.

« Je vous suis commandant. »

Ahsoka suivit Sato jusqu'au pont de son navire, puis débuta la discussion sur les buts des Loyalistes. La Togruta expliqua rapidement tout depuis la bataille de Krant, certains récits concordaient avec le peu que Sabine avait rapporté sur le monde d'où elle venait. Néanmoins une question restait en suspens : la source d'information des Rebelles. Ils savaient quand éviter l'Empire, ou encore quand frapper. C'était bien au-delà des prémices de Rébellion qu'Ahsoka avait vu au début du règne impérial. Ils étaient à la fois divisés et organisés, un changement bienvenu.

« On un agent, nom de code Fulcrum. C'est lui ou elle qui nous apporte beaucoup d'informations. On pense que c'est quelqu'un de la capitale. » Expliqua Sato.

« Et toutes nos tentatives pour découvrir son identité ont toujours été vouées à l'échec. » Ajouta Hera.

« En somme, vous avez un bienfaiteur inconnu. C'est dangereux… Mais d'un autre côté, on fournit des armes anonymement à la Galaxie depuis qu'on se cache dans le Dédale de Rishi. »

« C'est vous les surplus d'armes datant de la guerre des clones ? » Demanda Kanan.

« En effet, on essaye d'armer autant de Rebelles que possible. Le tout anonymement pour pas que l'Empire nous renvoie une flotte. »

Ils furent interrompus par la console Fulcrum à l'arrière du pont, la silhouette encapuchonnée apparut aux rebelles qui se turent immédiatement.

« Commandant Sato, nous ne parvenons plus à localiser votre navire. » Déclara l'inconnu à la voix brouillée.

« Nous sommes allés à la rencontre des Loyalistes. » Répondit simplement le commandant.

Fulcrum resta un moment sans donner de réponse, son signal se brouilla un peu puis il reprit la parole.

« Transmettez-moi vos coordonnées. Le Sénateur veux les rencontrer. »

« B… Bien reçu. » Bafouilla Sato alors que l'hologramme se coupait. « Il semblerais que vous êtes célèbre Tano. »

« On dirais en effet. Je suppose que je vais rester quelques jours parmi vous. »

Les Rebelles acquiescèrent et Ahsoka alla prendre des quartiers provisoires. Être plus proche de la Galaxie lui permettait d'avoir un meilleure ressenti à travers la Force de celle-ci, n'ayant pas perdu son objectif de vue depuis qu'elle avait appris sa survie, elle tenta de joindre Barriss.

Elle était dans un monde onirique, seule et vêtue d'une tunique blanche, ses pieds nus dans une sorte de flaque d'eau. Flaque qui était le seul endroit tangible au milieu d'un océan d'étoiles. C'était son refuge depuis des années, cet endroit de sa propre création dans son esprit où elle réfléchissait et communiait avec la Force. Mais cette fois elle n'était pas seule. Pour la première fois en quatorze ans, Barriss avait répondu à son appel, la Miriallanne désormais manchote du bras gauche apparut, elle aussi vêtue d'une simple tunique blanche descendant à mi cuisses, sans pantalon et pieds nus. Elle ne portait pas les atours Mirialans de tête, laissant ses cheveux noirs tomber dans son dos. Elle fixa Ahsoka de ses yeux bleus, elle était à la fois mécontente et troublée par cet appel via la Force.

« Ahsoka… Quand je t'ai dit de me laisser au côté obscur, quelle partie de ma phrase n'était pas claire ?»

« L'intégralité. »

Ahsoka s'avançait vers Barriss, elle attendait ce moment depuis des années. Être enfin seule avec elle, pouvoir enfin lui dire ce qui pesait sur son cœur. Mais sa timidité repris le dessus, elle se contentait de l'observer, la détailler, la dévorer du regard.

« Barriss… Je… J'aurais dû insister sur Ryloth… T'emmener avec moi. »

« Tu as bien fait de me laisser. Sans ça je n'aurais pas pu évoluer. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Après… Ryloth… Je suis rentrée et j'ai défié Maul. Je voulais qu'il me tue… »

« Mais t'as perdu la tête ?! » Tonna Ahsoka.

« J'avais peur de me confronter à toi de nouveau. Et la Force, dans sa grande ironie en a décidé autrement. J'ai des responsabilités maintenant. »

« Solo m'a parlé d'un massacre… C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, c'était les derniers membres du Collectif de Maul. Ceux qui lui étaient restés fidèles après son bannissement de Dathomir. Avec le clan Kast on utilise désormais leur vaisseau, et moi j'y éduque une fille que j'ai adopté. »

Ahsoka fut prise d'un rire nerveux. Elle avait toujours imaginé en scénario de rédemption pour Barriss, mais pas celui-là. Elle était devenue mère, puis en calmant son euphorie elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas connu la rédemption, elle sentait toujours le côté obscur en elle.

« Tu en fait une Jedi Noire… » Soupira Ahsoka.

« Non, je lui apprends la vie. Je ne suis pas Jedi, et encore moins Sith. »

« Je sens toujours le côté obscur en toi… »

« J'ai deux lumières qui maintiennent mon équilibre. » Déclara Barriss en souriant. « Rave… Et toi. »

« Moi ? » S'étonna Ahsoka.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire… Je l'ai aussi senti en toi sur Ryloth. »

La Togruta baissa la tête, cette déclaration signifie que son amie avait senti les réels sentiments d'Ahsoka lors de leur entrevue sur le monde des Twi'leks. Elle les partagerait aussi ?

« Je… Je t'aime Barriss… » Bafouilla Ahsoka.

« Je sais. » Répondit la Miriallanne.

« Barriss… S'il te plait… Dit moi que j'ai raison de t'attendre… »

« Tu ne dois pas… Je… Je t'aime aussi Ahsoka… Mais tu ne dois pas m'attendre… »

« Et pourquoi ?! »

« Même si tes clones finissaient par miracle par m'accepter… J'ai commis trop d'horreurs, je suis tombée trop bas pour avoir le droit de vivre parmi les héros de demain. »

« Je reviendrais te chercher. » Déclara Ahsoka.

« S'il te plais… N'insiste pas… »

« C'est une promesse Barriss, je reviendrais te chercher. J'ai eu la preuve que la rédemption est possible, même pour les plus vils d'entre nous. »

« Comment peux-tu en être si sure ? »

« Arden Lyn, elle a connu la rédemption au moment de sa mort, elle a vu ce que le côté obscur lui avait fait commettre. Si elle qui était tombée plus bas que toi a pu revenir, alors il y a encore de l'espoir pour toi. »

« Ahsoka, ne te berce pas d'illusions… S'il te plait, ne détruit pas ce que tu es pour moi… »

« Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, pas maintenant que je sais qu'il y a une chance… »

Barriss sourit finalement, puis elle disparut. Laissant Ahsoka seule dans son espace onirique, la Togruta y resta un moment, le temps de faire le vide. Elle avait enfin avoué ce qu'elle ressentait et gardait espoir de ramener Barriss un jour. Elle sorti alors de sa transe, reprenant corps avec l'univers physique qui l'entourait. C'est alors que l'esprit de Shaak Ti finit par lui apparaitre, l'ancien maitre Jedi, tué par Dark Vador quelques années plus tôt, souriait à Ahsoka.

« Il est temps de commencer tes leçons, Ahsoka. »

« Je vous écoute maitre. »

Le lendemain dans le hangar, Sabine et Ezra étaient encore en train de s'entrainer, ou se chamailler on ne sait pas trop. La Mandalorienne avait finit par accepter de lui apprendre le Teräs Kasi, au loin une Twi'lek verte observait les deux jeunes, mais elle fut troublée par l'arrivée d'un clone qui faisait le tour du vaisseau. Il s'agissait du capitaine Boil qui était arrivé en même temps qu'Ahsoka. Elle s'approcha, l'interrompant dans sa ronde, elle fixait un dessin sur le casque du clone.

« Waxer ? C'est toi ? » Demanda la femme.

« Heu… Non. Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Attend ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Alors que tu as ma tête dessinée sur ton casque ? »

« Ce n'est pas le miens… C'était celui de Waxer que j'ai pris pour me souvenir de lui. »

La Twi'lek le regarda alors qu'il ôtait son casque pour lui tendre. Il avait une barbe très bien taillée en collier, elle finit par sourire.

« Boil… Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ? »

Le clone détailla la jeune femme, puis il regarda le dessin du casque. Il datait de la guerre des clones, dessiné après la campagne de Ryloth.

« Ho merde ! Numa ! » Il rit « On peut dire que tu as poussé ! »

« J'avais trois ans la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu grand bêta. » Ria-t-elle.

« C'est vrai. » Dit-il bêtement.

Sabine et Ezra s'approchèrent, délaissant leur entrainement pour venir voir le clone et la Twi'lek. Ils observaient les deux qui se firent une étreinte chaleureuse.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » Demanda Sabine.

« Depuis… Longtemps… » Répondit Numa.

« Les clones sont humains finalement. » Déclara la Mandalorienne d'un ton sarcastique.

« On croirais entendre Kanan. » Commenta Ezra.

Sabine roula des yeux, décidément les clones lui tapaient sur le système. Elle avait quitté Eredenn pour ne plus les croiser et maintenant elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle n'avait pas fini de les voir. Mais d'un autre côté, ils sortaient enfin du Dédale de Rishi pour venir se battre, ça compensait. Numa expliqua ensuite qu'elle était l'agent de liaison de la cellule Ryl avec les Phénix. Cellule qui était commandée par Cham Syndulla, le héros de Ryloth pendant la guerre des clones. Elle expliqua ensuite que tout allait de pire en pire, depuis la mort de la Moff corrompue Ssaria, son successeur : Zsinj, oppressait encore plus le peuple Twi'lek. La révolte de leur cellule pouvant s'éteindre chaque jour, et le fait de posséder une frégate datant de la guerre des clones n'y changeait pas grand-chose quand un Moff ordonnait de manière régulière des bombardements orbitaux pour montrer qu'il tient le peuple en son pouvoir. Elle raconta aussi que le sénateur Orn Free Taa avait été exécuté après le passage de Dark Vador sur la planète, son remplaçant au sénat étant pro impérial, la situation des Twi'leks était de pire en pire et ils craignaient de plus en plus que leur planète devienne la cible d'un Delta zéro pour l'exemple. Puis, ayant terminé l'explication des malheurs de son peuple, elle posa la question fatidique à Boil.

« Comment va Waxer ? »

« Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre… Il est mort… Pendant la guerre des clones sur Umbara. »

Numa baissa la tête, elle avait été sauvée par ces deux gaillards. Elle se blotti dans les bras de Boil, c'était aussi dur pour lui de parler de son vieux frère d'arme décédé, même ci ça faisait des années.

Dans la cabine d'Ahsoka, Jun Sato se permit d'entrer, interrompant la méditation de la Togruta qui ouvrit les yeux et se tourna pour accueillir le commandant rebelle.

« Désolé de vous déranger. On a reçu un message de Fulcrum, le sénateur sera là demain pour vous rencontrer. »

« Merci commandant. Je vais prévenir mes hommes. »

Sato sourit et quitta la cabine, Ahsoka retourna dans ses méditations. Elle cherchait désespérément à trouver un moyen de ramener Barriss. Mais au cours de sa communion avec la Force, elle senti aussi que deux entités qu'elle connaissait bien était en mouvement. Quelque chose semblait se passer dans les secteurs proches, et elle ne pouvait pas intervenir…


	56. Rébellion - Vieille Blessure

Tatooine, cette planète de sable située aux confins de la bordure extérieure avait été de tout an le théâtre d'évènements importants. Pourtant éloignée de tout, elle avait vu l'apparition de l'Elu, la réapparition des Siths et le début du basculement vers le côté obscur d'Anakin Skywalker. En orbite, l'intercepteur Actis II dérobé à Ahsoka dans les premières années de l'empire venait de sortir d'hyperespace. Son pilote, Maul, avait enfin eu ce qu'il voulait. Jerec avait fini de compléter la vision dans son esprit, tenant ainsi sa promesse envers l'ancien Sith. Il filait droit vers ce que lui avait montré la Force : un petit canyon proche d'une maison à flanc de falaise. Dans sa hâte il ne remarqua pas le Dreadnought stationné en orbite basse, il filait droit vers le canyon ignorant que quelqu'un d'autre était déjà à la surface en train de l'attendre.

Le chasseur se posa dans l'atmosphère surchauffée de la planète, il souriait devant l'ironie, c'était sur ce monde oublié qu'il s'était dévoilé, et c'était sur ce monde qu'il allait enfin mettre un terme à une rancœur vieille de presque trente ans. Il saisit son sabre laser et commença à marcher vers la maison à flanc de falaise. A mi-chemin il fut surpris par une silhouette vêtue de noir, une femme à la peau jaune dont la bure était ouverte du cou au nombril, elle était emmitouflée dans une grande cape noire, la capuche rabattue sur son visage.

« Alors tu as décidé de réellement m'affronter. » Déclara-t-il.

« Il était temps. En clamant me sauver des griffes de Vador, tu as tenté de faire de moi une Sith. »

Elle retira sa capuche et fit tomber sa cape derrière elle. C'était Barriss Offee qui se tenait fièrement devant lui. Elle saisit son sabre laser, le sabre qu'elle avait créé sur Krant tant d'années plus tôt, le sabre construit à partir des restes de ceux d'Ahsoka. Elle l'alluma se tenant en garde devant le Sith. Il souriait en allumant la relique qu'il avait dérobé à Barriss, l'ancien sabre de Dooku, toujours fonctionnel laissa apparaitre sa lame écarlate.

« Il est temps pour l'apprentie de recevoir sa dernière leçon. »

« Alors viens Maul ! Je t'attends ! Viens terminer ce que tu as échoué sur Dathomir ! »

Les deux adversaires se chargèrent mutuellement et la danse des lames commença, le Zabrak fut impressionné de la maitrise du sabre et de la Force de son ancienne élève. Elle qui n'était qu'une épave quand il l'a sortie des griffes de l'Empire, elle était devenue une combattante aguerrie malgré son bras en moins. Mais elle faisait encore trop d'erreurs, il souriait intérieurement, ce n'était qu'une gamine qu'il affrontait, une gamine ayant des rêves de rédemption. L'échange de coups s'intensifia, les lames s'entrechoquant violement. Les yeux de Barriss étaient rivés sur ceux de son adversaire, elle croisait le sabre avec son ancien maitre et elle savait que la plus petite erreur serait fatale. Maul tendit la main et s'empara du sabre de secours de la Miriallanne, allumant une seconde lame verte pour la prendre par surprise. Elle sourit alors qu'elle bondit en arrière, elle fixa son adversaire et se décida à enfin lui montrer ce qu'elle avait réellement appris sur Dathomir. Elle envoya des éclairs de couleur verte vers lui, Maul les para du second sabre ce à quoi Barriss sourit. La sorcellerie entrait facilement en raisonnance avec des cristaux naturels, elle changea juste un peu ses éclairs et le cristal du sabre réagit à la surcharge d'énergie. Maul écarquilla les yeux de surprise, il sentait que le cristal était sur le point de rompre, il jeta rapidement le sabre en s'écartant de la trajectoire de l'attaque de Barriss. Le sabre endommagé explosa un peu plus loin, puis la Miriallanne le chargea de nouveau, mais Maul qui avait compris qu'elle c'était fatiguée avec cette attaque en profita pour asséner un coup en profitant de la précipitation de Barriss.

Il trancha le sabre, forçant la Miriallanne à reculer. Elle regarda l'arme, et ses yeux montrèrent de la rage, virant au doré. Elle fixa Maul, sa colère commençant à prendre le dessus.

« Comment as-tu osé ?! C'était le sabre d'Ahsoka ! »

« Ma pauvre enfant… Et toi qui croyait pouvoir affronter un Sith. » Ricana Maul.

Il bondit sur elle, mais alors qu'il allait lui porter le coup fatal, sa lame s'arrêta. Pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait pas, quelqu'un l'empêchait de porter le coup de grâce, ce n'était pas Barriss. Il tourna la tête pour voir une silhouette en bure Jedi avec sa cape marron qui tendait la main. Il recula pour faire face à cet autre adversaire qui avançait tranquillement vers lui. Barriss qui avait vu la mort de près, observait aussi cette silhouette avancer. Il en émanait une paix qu'elle n'avait senti que chez les plus grands Jedis, l'homme encapuchonné tourna la tête vers elle. Elle distingua un sourire bienveillant, puis il regarda Maul.

« Comme jadis tu t'en prends à plus faible que toi. » Déclara l'homme d'un ton calme.

« Car je ne devrais pas ? » Ironisa le Sith.

« Quitte ce monde et ne reviens pas. Tu n'y as apporté que la ruine. »

« Pas avant d'avoir tué ma cible. »

Il abaissa sa capuche, dévoilant ses trais. Bien que l'âge eût commencé à prendre le dessus, et que ses cheveux ainsi que sa barbe avaient viré au blanc, il était facilement reconnaissable. Il prit son sabre laser en main, allumant une lame bleue et se mit en posture défensive pour attendre Maul.

« Kenobi. Enfin on se retrouve ! »

« Tu aurais dû apprendre à laisser tomber. Dominer et détruire est-il tout ce que tu sais faire ? »

« Et toi ?! Hormis échouer à protéger ceux à qui tu tiens, sais-tu encore faire quelque chose ? »

Obi Wan ne répondit pas, se tenant prêt à recevoir toute la rage de son adversaire. Maul bondit et le duel s'engagea. Kenobi para les premiers coups de Maul avant d'en porter un unique, vif et précis. Il détruisit le sabre de Dooku et entailla profondément le buste du Sith qui s'écroula au sol. Le Zabrak qui sentait sa propre vie lui échapper, regarda Kenobi, rassemblant ses dernières forces pour parler.

« Toutes ces années… »

« Si tu n'avais pas cherché la vengeance, tu aurais rendu le plus grand des services à cette Galaxie… »

« Je… Je sais… Je le vois maintenant… » Il toussa. « Kenobi… Dit moi… Dit moi que l'Elu détruira Sidious… Dit moi qu'il existe… »

« Oui, et il siège déjà aux côtés de l'Empereur. Il ne manque plus que la lumière pour le ramener. »

« Tu… Protège cette lumière… C'est… Pour ça… Que tu n'es pas… Avec les autres… Jedi… »

Ce fut les derniers mots de Dark Maul, autrefois apprenti de Sidious et maintenant mort de la main de son némésis. Il finit de s'effondrer, les yeux révulsés en arrière. Obi-Wan lui ferma les yeux et il regarda Barriss, la jeune femme s'approcha du maitre Jedi, penaude.

« Maitre Kenobi… »

« Ne crains rien Barriss, c'est louable ce que tu as fait. »

« J'ignorais que c'était vous qu'il poursuivait… J'y ai juste vu une opportunité d'en finir avec lui… »

« Tu désires te racheter ma jeune amie. » Dit-il en souriant. « C'est tout à ton honneur, vas maintenant. Je dois lui accorder des funérailles dignes. »

« Je vais rapporter son corps sur Dathomir. Il y a quelques temps j'ai trouvé la tombe de Ventress… Il mérite d'être inhumé sur son monde, comme tout ceux étant devenus des jouets des Siths. »

« Met le dans cette tombe, tu y trouveras quelque chose qui permettra à ton voyage de continuer. »

« Maitre Kenobi, une dernière question si vous le permettez. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Maitre… Il y a quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle me revoie ainsi… Pas après être tombée si bas. Que devrais-je faire ? »

« Ecoute la Force et vas où elle te guidera. »

« Bien maitre. »

« Tu dois partir maintenant. Adieu Barriss Offee, nous ne nous reverrons plus. »

« Que la Force sois avec vous, Maitre Kenobi. »

« Avec toi aussi, à jamais. »

Elle inclina la tête puis emmena le corps de Maul, elle le chargea dans le chasseur d'Ahsoka, puis utilisa l'appareil pour remonter en orbite. Enfin elle venait de récupérer son bien, qu'elle avait dérobé sur Saleucami il y a tellement d'années. Elle mit le cap sur son appareil et une fois à bord elle ordonna un voyage vers Dathomir, Rook n'était pas forcément d'accord mais Barriss savait se montrer convaincante. Les Mandaloriens en voyant le corps de Maul comprirent que cet ancien tyran devait avoir connu une forme d'apaisement à la fin pour que Barriss décide de l'enterrer sur son monde natal.

A bord du Mantle, Kyrisa avait ressenti la mort de Maul. Elle s'approcha de Jerec qui était en train de méditer, elle lui en voulait tout à coup d'avoir complété la vision. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids contre le Jedi Noir. Jerec sourit en sentant la colère de la sorcière de Dathomir.

« Ainsi, Maul est mort. »

« A cause de vous. »

« Je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait. Il était fort probable qu'il n'en revienne pas. Mais maintenant je sais où est Obi Wan Kenobi. »

« Ce Jedi n'a surement pas l'information que l'on cherche. »

« Non c'est vrai. Mais il reste un Jedi dont je m'occuperais une fois que le pouvoir de la Vallée sera à moi. »

« Je vous le dit à nouveau, la Vallée est une chimère. »

« Crois-tu ? » Ricana Jerec. « Ordonne le passage en hyperespace, j'ai ressenti le début de la solution à notre problème épineux. »

« Bien seigneur… »

Elle soupira et s'inclina, puis elle monta sur la passerelle pour ordonner le départ vers les coordonnées que Jerec avait trouvé pendant sa méditation. Elle espérait de tout cœur que ce ne sois pas celles de la Vallée ou de quelqu'un sachant où la trouver. Elle laissa un message discret au consortium de Zann pour leur annoncer la mort de Maul et qu'elle reprenait le contrat. Le Mantle et son escorte passa en hyperespace…


	57. Rébellion - Le Sénateur

Au lendemain de l'annonce de la venue du Sénateur au sein du groupe Phénix, Kanan et Ezra étaient en train de s'entrainer au sabre dans le hangar devant le Ghost. Sabine comme à son habitude avec Zeb se moquait des deux en sortant toute sorte de blagues. Ahsoka entra dans le hangar et observa les deux combattants les bras croisés. Elle avait senti la mort de Maul à son réveil, elle se dit en ricanant intérieurement que toute la galaxie avait dû la sentir. Elle observait les deux combattant et finit par se décider d'approcher.

« Puis-je participer ? » Demanda la Togruta.

Les deux s'interrompirent en éteignant leurs sabres. Ils toisèrent Ahsoka qui portait sa tenue de cuir légère. Kanan n'était pas dupe, elle était venue les tester. Mais il finit par lui faire signe d'approcher.

« N'y allez pas trop fort, Ezra est encore à ses débuts. »

« Hey ! »

« Promis, je ne prendrais qu'un sabre. » Répondit Ahsoka en souriant.

Elle alluma sa lame violette, ne prenant pas ses poses agressives habituelles. Elle se tenait droite, attendant ses deux adversaires. Kanan alluma son sabre bleu et Ezra son vert. Sabine roulait des yeux, tout son clan savait qu'elle avait vaincu deux inquisiteurs en combat sur Krant. Au cours des dernières années elle avait dû s'entrainer et elle surclassait très surement ses deux amis. Zeb quant à lui était curieux, il n'avait pas vu d'autres Jedis que Kanan et Ezra depuis des années. Le combat s'engagea, Ahsoka parant les coups de ses deux opposants avec une facilité déconcertante. Il était facile de voir qu'elle se retenait, les coups peu précis des Jedis lui montrant rapidement leur niveau, au bout d'un moment elle se contenta de les projeter et éteignit son arme qu'elle remit à sa ceinture. Kanan et Ezra firent de même, et regardèrent Ahsoka.

« J'ai enfin ma réponse. »

« A quelle question ? » Demanda Kanan.

« Tu étais encore un Padawan quand l'ordre soixante-six a frappé. Comme moi, en quelque sorte… »

« Tu t'es pourtant entrainée depuis. »

« J'ai eu la chance de croiser la route de Maitres très tôt. Et de pouvoir choisir ma voie. »

« Et c'est ce qui m'a fait défaut… »

« Ce n'est pas perdu pour autant. Si tu l'accepte, je pourrais te mettre en contact avec des Maitres survivants. »

« Je dois y réfléchir… »

« Kanan, ça pourrait nous aider. » Ajouta Ezra. « Tu pourrais apprendre ce qu'il te manque et me le transmettre. »

« On verra. »

Ahsoka les salua de la tête et se tourna vers Maze qui arrivait. Le clone portait son casque sous le bras. Il salua sa générale.

« Mon général. Le commandant Sato nous a fait comprendre que son invité de marque est arrivé. Il vous attend au sas. »

« Merci Maze. Prépare tes hommes à recevoir un VIP, et planque Liana si elle est encore ivre. »

Ahsoka suivit finalement le groupe du Ghost, ils allaient à un sas pneumatique du vaisseau où Sato et son lieutenant attendaient que l'appareil s'arrime. Quand ce fut le cas, les portes s'ouvrirent et une femme vêtue d'une tenue de pilote en cuir rouge en sorti. Elle était blonde avec des yeux d'un bleu très clairs, ses cheveux coupés cours et tombant pas plus bas que la nuque, elle avait un sabre laser à la ceinture. La Togruta n'en revenait pas, elle croyait cette femme morte depuis la guerre des clones. Elle s'avança brisant un peu le protocole.

« Si tu nous fais croire que c'est toi la sénatrice. » Ricana Ahsoka.

« Bonjour Ahsoka. » Répondit la femme.

« Ahem… Vous vous connaissez ? » Demanda Kanan.

« Longue histoire… » Répondit Ahsoka.

« Je suis le chevalier Jedi, Siri Tashi. Présumée morte pendant la guerre des clones. J'ai connu la Padawan Tano alors qu'elle était encore l'élève d'Anakin Skywalker. Mais pour vous, vous pouvez m'appeler Fulcrum. »

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, l'agent Fulcrum était une Jedi. Une survivante de l'ordre soixante-six. Elle s'écarta ensuite pour laisser la place à un homme ayant la quarantaine, vêtu d'une tenue grise de diplomate, une sorte de cape étant épinglée à son épaule.

« Groupe Phénix. Je vous présente le sénateur Bail Organa. Ahsoka, je doute qu'il soit nécessaire de te présenter. »

« Non en effet. Comment allez-vous, sénateur ? »

« Je préfèrerais que l'Empire n'ait jamais vu le jour. » Répondit-il en souriant.

Puis Sato s'avança, présentant ses hommes un à un. Chacun était honoré d'être en présence de cet homme qui jadis, sous la République, avait été l'un des plus fervents défenseurs de la paix et un des diplomates les plus respectés du Sénat. Ils finirent par monter dans une salle de réunion du vaisseau, le gros de l'équipage du Ghost étant retourné au hangar. Seuls Hera et Kanan participaient à la réunion avec Siri, Sato, Cleat et Ahsoka. Autour d'une table ronde, ils s'étaient installés pour discuter de ce qu'il se passait dans la Galaxie et la situation était loin d'être idéale. Les révoltes étaient souvent étouffées juste après leur apparition, et les cellules rebelles vivant depuis longtemps avaient tendance à tourner terroristes. Malheureusement l'exemple donné par Ahsoka sur Krant n'avait pas été des plus éloquents sur des manières convenables de mener une guerre. Le cas de Loyalistes fut souvent abordé, ces clones qui se préparaient en dehors de la Galaxie étaient sans doute le meilleur espoir de celle-ci, mais ils savaient aussi que tous n'attendraient pas qu'ils soient prêts. Ahsoka finit par prendre la parole.

« Il vous faudrait déjà unir vos forces. Avoir un conseil centralisé, pas seulement de cellules éparses que vous dirigez par le biais de vos Fulcrums. »

« Une armée organisée en quelque sorte. C'est ça que tu préconise ? » Demanda Siri.

« Tout à fait, si mes Loyalistes donnent des insomnies aux impériaux, c'est bien parce qu'on est une force puissante et organisée. Pour le moment en vous affrontant, ils ne voient que des amateurs jouant à la guerre. »

« D'un autre côté c'est aussi surement ce qui nous sauve. » Commenta Kanan.

« Possible en effet, mais regardez. Depuis qu'on a repoussé la tentative de l'Empire de reprendre Kamino et le Dédale de Rishi. Ils ne nous envoient plus rien. Ils nous laissent tranquilles. »

« Je pense que les différentes cellules rebelles les maintiennent en haleine aussi. »

« Possible en effet… »

« Et que proposez-vous ? » Demanda Hera.

« Une collaboration. La cellule Phénix opère non loin des routes hyperespatiales menant au Dédale de Rishi. Vous pourriez par exemple vous installer sur Hypori, la seule ressource valable de la planète on l'a bombardée. Et ensuite, contacter les flottes Calamari qui se cachent on ne sait où. »

« Comment savez-vous pour ces flottes ? » Demanda Sato.

« J'ai des gens sous mes ordres dont le boulot est justement de tout savoir. »

« Ces flottes sont sous la coordination de Garm. Il ne les mettra pas en jeu tant que les cellules éparses ne seront pas unies. » Finit par déclarer Bail.

Les autres rebelles regardèrent le sénateur, décidément Organa était plein de surprises. Eux qui pensaient depuis le début être seuls, ils venaient de se rendre compte que les sénateurs à l'origine de la Rébellion communiquaient davantage entre eux qu'ils ne voulaient le laisser croire. Ahsoka pris un instant pour réfléchir puis elle regarda le conseil.

« J'ai cru comprendre que la résistance de Ryloth avait des problèmes. Nous allons les aider, du mieux que nous pouvons. Ainsi on montrera à tous que les Loyalistes ne sont pas morts. »

« Espérons alors ne pas avoir à affronter de Jedi Noirs là-bas… » Soupira Kanan.

« Vous en avez déjà croisé ? »

« Oui, un certain Namman Cha, ainsi que la nouvelle Lame de Vador. C'est un miracle qu'on soit encore vivants. »

« La nouvelle Lame de Vador, vous pouvez me la décrire ? »

« Blonde, vêtue de cuir noir et utilisant un sabre jaune. »

« Sariss… » Soupira Ahsoka.

« Tu la connais ? » Demanda Siri.

« Oui, elle était des Jedis Noirs de Jerec qui ont attaqué le Dédale de Rishi. Elle faisait partie des rares survivants. Soyez vigilants si vous retombez sur elle, cette femme est extrêmement dangereuse. »

« Ça on l'avait remarqué. » Ironisa Kanan. « Et l'autre, des informations sur lui ? »

« Très fragmentaires, c'est un maitre du Jar'Kai et un membre du BSI. D'après des rumeurs il serait aussi très proche de la grande amirale Daala. »

« Je vois… Merci pour ces infos. »

« Je m'étonne d'une chose. Tu vis loin de la Galaxie. Comment fais-tu pour avoir autant d'informations ? » Demanda Siri.

« J'ai un clone qui a été modifié cybernétiquement pendant la guerre. Il utilise ses implants à son avantage pour infiltrer l'Holonet et récupérer toutes informations qu'il peut. Derrière tout est analysé par un Maitre Jedi expert en renseignements et un droïde tactique. Ajoute à ça mon espionne, Liana, et tu as le tableau de mes moyens. »

« Il y a comme une odeur de Maitre Tholme. » Ricana Siri.

« Touché ! » Répondit Ahsoka en souriant.

« C'est comme ça que vous aviez déterminé qu'il était le bon moment pour soutenir la Rébellion. » Compris Bail. « Je ne vais pas vous mentir Ahsoka, beaucoup vous croient morts ou pensent que vous restez seulement assis à nous regarder mourir. Il va vraiment falloir vous investir pour retrouver le capital confiance que vous aviez pendant la guerre des clones. »

« C'est ce qu'on compte faire. »

« Bien, Ryloth sera un bon début. Ensuite je devrais vous trouver d'autres cellules. »

Ahsoka acquiesça les propos du sénateur, la réunion fut ensuite levée. Les Jedis se retrouvèrent dans le hangar du vaisseau. Siri en apprenant la survie des Maitres n'eut qu'une envie : se présenter à eux, montrer qu'elle était toujours en vie. Kanan de son côté avait finit par accepter de les rencontrer, mais comme toujours le Ghost n'était pas loin derrière quant il s'agissait de suivre leur chef. Kanan pris congé pour aller se préparer, Ahsoka en profita pour nommer Boil en tant qu'agent de liaison avec la cellule Phénix, ce qui ravi Numa qui pouvait passer du temps avec son héros d'enfance. Elle congédia ensuite ses pilotes et Liana qui n'était pas ivre pour une fois, ils prirent le chemin du navire amiral. Se retrouvant seule un peu avec Siri, elle sentait que les vraies questions approchaient.

« Ahsoka… Je sais que j'abuse un peu… Mais pourrais-tu chercher mon padawan ? »

« C'était Ferus je crois. Je suis désolée, j'ai trouvé aucune trace de lui. Mais je pourrais demander à mes hommes de chercher à nouveau. »

« Merci. Et… Autre question, plus personelle… As-tu des nouvelles d'Obi Wan ? »

« Non, j'ai pourtant cherché, mais personne ne le trouve. Maitre Yoda m'a juste assuré qu'il était toujours en vie. »

« Maitre Yoda a survécu ? » Demanda Siri en écarquillant les yeux.

« Tu croyais quoi ? C'est le meilleur des nôtres. » Déclara Aayla qui arrivait.

« Aayla Secura, ravie de te revoir. » Sourit Siri.

« Plaisir partagé. »

« J'ai une question Siri. Tu ne semble pas avoir beaucoup vieillis, comment tu as fait ? »

« J'ai passé plus d'une décennie dans une cuve de Bacta. Mes blessures étaient tellement profondes que les médecins qui m'ont réveillée ont cru au miracle. »

« Plus de dix ans… Mais ça a dû couter une somme astronomique… Qui a bien pu financer ça ? »

« Tyber Zann, il voulait posséder sa propre Jedi. Mais quand je lui ai fait faux bond, il a recruté une espèce d'alien sensible à la Force. »

« Zann ne sévit que depuis dix ans, ce n'était pas lui au début… Encore un projet séparatiste ? »

« Ça ne serait pas impossible… » Commenta Aayla. « Regarde Echo. »

« Je l'ignore, je sais juste ce que le lieutenant de Zann m'a dit. Ma cuve aurait été trouvée dans une base impériale que le Consortium a pillé sur une planète reculée. »

« Je vois… On trouvera. » Sourit Ahsoka.

Le groupe monta ensuite dans la navette de la Togruta qui fut escortée par ses chasseurs et le Ghost. Ils mirent le cap sur Kamino où le Praxeum de l'Ordre attendait en orbite. Tous les utilisateurs de la Force furent accueillis par les Jedis et apprirent avec joie la survie de deux membres de l'Ordre ainsi que la formation du jeune Bridger. Siri annonça qu'elle ne retournait pas aux Jedis, sa place était auprès de la Rébellion maintenant, ils acceptèrent sa décision ce qui la surprit beaucoup. Les Jedis avaient appris de leurs erreurs du passé et avaient compris que chacun devait être libre de choisir sa voie, peut être que cela pourrait empêcher d'autres ravages du Côté Obscur au final ? Kanan de son côté accepta de reprendre sa formation auprès des maitres, il comptait toujours former Ezra, et les maitres lui permirent de transmettre ce qu'il apprenait au fur et à mesure de sa compréhension de ce qui lui était enseigné. Ahsoka de son côté, préparait la mission pour Ryloth. Hera se porta bien évidement volontaire, le reste de l'équipage du Ghost derrière elle, Kanan et Ezra en moins. Du côté Loyaliste, Aayla avait décidé de venir, il s'agissait de son peuple, l'escouade Delta et Korkie se portèrent aussi volontaires. Pellaeon fit une fois de plus la morale à Ahsoka sur les risques qu'elle prenait, mais il plia quand elle lui expliqua que c'était le seul moyen de gagner la confiance de la Rébellion sans sacrifier des troupes inutilement.


	58. Rébellion - Une voie toute tracée

Le Mantle sorti d'hyperespace en orbite de la lune de Sullust, leurs codes à jour leur permettant de passer pour des impériaux, ils n'eurent aucun problème à franchir les défenses de la lune. Jerec qui était sûr de lui, était dans sa navette avec le jeune Hethrir, ensemble ils suivaient la piste que le Jedi Noir avait sentie dans la Force, la piste qui le mènerais enfin à son graal. L'appareil se posa près d'une ferme en bordure de Barons Head, l'endroit semblait désert mais Jerec savait qu'il n'en était rien, ici se trouvait un maitre qu'il avait jadis côtoyé au sein de l'Ordre. Il s'avança vers la demeure et un homme âgé en tenue de fermier vint l'accueillir. Jerec eu un sourire malsain.

« Morgan… L'ont peux dire que les années ne t'on pas épargné. »

« Au moins je peux encore me regarder dans une glace. L'as-tu fait, Jerec ? As-tu vu ce que tu es devenu ? »

« Toujours les mêmes sermons. Tu devrais me rejoindre Morgan, combattre l'Empire à mes côtés. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ? La fin de l'Empire ? »

« Tu ne veux pas la fin de l'Empire. Tu veux devenir Empereur. » Rétorqua Katarn.

Jerec soupira, décidément les années n'avait pas attendrit le vieux Morgan, il était toujours aussi intraitable. Le Jedi quant à lui, gardait la tête droite. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais réellement suivi le code, jamais il ne deviendrait comme son ancien ami. Il fixa le bandeau cachant les orbites vides de Jerec.

« Je ne te rejoindrais pas Jerec. Si tu es venu dans l'espoir de me recruter, tu peux faire demi-tour. »

« Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, ce n'était qu'un bonus. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« J'ai senti un pouvoir s'éveiller. Tu as utilisé les coordonnées de Maitre Yoda n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment… Comment le sais-tu ? » Déclara Morgan en commençant à être inquiet.

« Je le sais. Dis-moi seulement où c'est et je partirais. » Menti Jerec.

« Non, j'ai commis une erreur en allant là-bas et j'ai détruit le pad de l'Ordre. Personne n'y retournera. »

« Si tu ne me réponds pas, Rahn le fera. »

« Pas si je t'arrête avant. »

A ces mots, Morgan fit venir à lui le sabre laser d'Hethrir et l'alluma. La lame écarlate prenant forme, il était prêt à frapper son adversaire. Il bondit vers Jerec, mais le Miraluka, qui pourtant n'était plus un jeune homme, esquiva l'attaque sans se fatiguer. Jerec leva seulement la main et paralysa Morgan qui était médusé. Hethrir qui faisait revenir son sabre à lui, regardait le Jedi d'un air mauvais. Jerec s'avança vers Katarn en ricanant.

« Morgan… Morgan… Morgan… Tu n'as même pas ton propre sabre pour m'affronter. Quel pitoyable Jedi tu fais. » Déclara Jerec en allumant son propre sabre.

« Contrairement à toi, j'en suis toujours un. Fais ce que tu dois, le secret reste protégé. »

Morgan était en paix, il avait rempli son devoir. Jerec s'approcha et le décapita sur place, puis il rangea son arme à sa ceinture. Il annonça alors à son apprenti qu'ils allaient désormais traquer Qu Rahn. Puis il partit, laissant le corps de son ancien ami pourrir sur place.

Quelques minutes après, le fils de Morgan, Kyle Katarn alors vêtu de son uniforme impérial arrivait en speeder pour rendre visite à son père, c'était un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Morgan, il portait la barbe et avait les cheveux courts et toujours mal coiffés, le tout châtain. Il tomba à genoux devant le corps sans tête du vieil homme. Une amie de Kyle, une femme de taille moyenne aux yeux marrons et aux cheveux châtains aussi, coiffés en chignon, et portant l'uniforme blanc du BSI se tenait derrière lui.

« Mes condoléances… Kyle… »

« Pourquoi ? Il n'était qu'un fermier, et apprécié en plus… »

« Il a été un rebelle, ne l'oublie pas. »

« On l'avais convaincu d'arrêter pour que tu ne préviennes pas tes supérieurs… C'est un Jedi Noir qui a fait le coup… »

« J'ai du mal à y croire, depuis la mort de l'autre folle d'Orfa, les Jedis Noirs sont sous contrôle. Je vais enquêter, c'est tout ce que je peux te promettre… Toi, ne fais pas l'idiot. »

« Je ne te promet rien Oniye… C'était mon père… »

La major du BSI comprenait ce que Kyle traversait, elle aussi elle avait perdu ses parents quelques années plus tôt. Elle s'était toujours douté que Katarn ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité sur son père, mais dans l'instant présent elle s'en moquait. Elle voyait un ami dans le besoin et en détresse. Elle connaissait Kyle depuis l'académie, et elle savait qu'il serait capable d'être suffisamment imprudent pour contacter son amie terroriste afin de mener l'enquête. Elle espérait bien lui éviter la cour martiale si ça venait à s'apprendre. Ils inhumèrent ensemble la dépouille du vieil homme, Kyle insista pour brûler le corps, clamant que c'était dans les croyances de son père. Oniye ne débâtit pas, même si elle savait que c'était la manière de faire des Jedis, elle en avait traqué suffisamment par le passé avec Dark Vador pour le savoir. Mais en l'instant, elle voyait l'Empire qu'elle défendait ardemment partir à veau l'eau, si la cour impériale n'était plus capable de gérer les Jedis Noirs, ils courraient droit à leur perte. Elle salua Kyle avant de reprendre son speeder. Le descendant de Katarn resta un petit moment dans la ferme, pour se recueillir, mais aussi récupérer quelque chose que l'Empire ne devait en aucun cas trouver : le sabre laser de Morgan. Il reparti avec et pris son speeder, comme Oniye l'avait pensé, il contacta son amie Jan Ors qu'il avait rencontré lors d'une mission sur Corellia. Il espérait pouvoir compter sur elle pour résoudre le meurtre de son père.

A l'autre bout de la Galaxie, en orbite de Dathomir, le vaisseau du clan Kast sorti d'hyperespace, revenir ici ne leur augurait rien de bon. Mais l'Empire n'avait pas stationné de vaisseau en orbite. Un transport sorti des hangars du vaisseau et se dirigea vers un petit mausolée situé non loin des ruines de la forteresse des sœurs de la nuit. De ce transport sortirent plusieurs Mandaloriens, Barriss et Rave. Tous emmenaient le corps de Maul vers la tombe. A l'intérieur la Miriallanne fut surprise de trouver une sorcière de Dathomir qui pillait l'endroit.

La sorcière avait une tenue très ouverte, un simple pagne en bas avec des bottes, et le haut se résumait à deux bandes de tissus attachées au pagne et passant par-dessus les épaules, le tout de couleur rouge, contrastant avec la peau très pâle de la femme. Elle avait des cheveux noirs au vent et des tatouages de même couleur sur le visage. De ses yeux noirs elle fixa Barriss et sa fille.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à de la visite. » Déclara la sorcière.

« Qui es-tu ? Et que viens-tu faire dans cette sépulture ? » Demanda Barriss.

« Je me nomme Silri, je suis venue voir si quelque chose était intéressant. »

« Tu viole les tombes de ton peuple. »

« La femme qui repose ici était autant Dathomirienne que toi. »

Barriss la détailla, elle avait deux sabres à la ceinture dont un a pommeau courbe. Elle reconnut rapidement le style d'armes que portait Ventress, elle pointa ce sabre.

« Ce sabre ne t'appartiens pas. »

« Non, il appartenait à une morte. Elle n'en a plus besoin. »

« En effet. »

La Miriallanne fit venir le sabre à elle et l'activa. La lame jaune illumina l'endroit, elle pointa son sabre vers Silri, prête à en découdre.

« Je te donne deux minutes pour quitter ce tombeau. »

« Dans tes rêves. »

La sorcière activa l'autre arme, il s'agissait en réalité d'un fouet laser rouge. Elle le fit claquer et attaqua Barriss qui para l'arme avec sa lame. Elle avait rarement vu en action ce genre d'armes, mais Sira lui avait appris leur point faible. Elle envoya un éclair pour déstabiliser la Dathomirienne et utilisa la Force pour s'approcher d'elle rapidement et enfoncer son sabre dans ses chairs par surprise.

« Bon choix d'arme, mais le fouet à un défaut : à courte portée, il ne sert à rien. »

La sorcière écarquilla les yeux, elle sentait sa vie lui échapper. Elle regretta d'un coup amèrement son envie de piller la tombe, elle s'effondra au sol. Les Mandaloriens mirent le corps à l'extérieur avant d'enterrer Maul à l'opposé d'Assajj Ventress, l'esprit de cette dernière se manifesta une fois que Barris et Rave furent seules.

« Barriss Offee… D'abord tu me vole mes sabres et tente de monter Tano contre moi, et maintenant tu défends ma tombe. »

« Quelques erreurs de jeunesse. »

« J'imagine que tu apprends à cette gamine à ne pas les reproduire. »

« On peut dire ça oui… »

« Elle ne seras pas toujours avec toi, son destin est avec son peuple. Le tiens est ailleurs. »

« Qu'est-ce qui va nous séparer ? » Demanda Rave.

« Le bon sens. » Répondit simplement Assajj.

« Ou est mon destin, Ventress ? » Demanda Barriss.

« Tu le découvrira le moment venu, pense juste à faire les choses correctement cette fois, avant de foncer tête baissée dans la mêlée… Tu peux garder mon sabre, tu en auras besoin dans les temps à venir. »

A ces mots Assajj Ventress disparut, laissant Barriss seule avec ses songes. Rave qui était désormais une jeune adolescente, pris la main de sa mère adoptive. Ensemble elles ressortirent du caveau et Barriss pris le soin d'en sceller l'entrée. Plus personne n'irait violer l'ultime demeure de ceux qui reposaient ici. La Miriallanne était agacée, certains semblaient en savoir plus qu'elle sur sa propre destiné, d'abord Obi Wan et maintenant le fantôme de Ventress. Avant de quitter Dathomir, elle se rendit avec ses hommes sur les ruines de la forteresse. Tous ensemble, ils purent enfin rendre hommage à ceux qui sont tombés pour défendre cet endroit.

Barriss quitta ensuite Dathomir, elle sentait la Force comme jamais, entrainer Rave l'avait de nouveau éveillée à la Force sous une forme qu'elle n'avait pas soupçonné jusque-là. Elle ne l'admettait jamais à voix haute, mais cette gamine était en quelque sorte sa balise dans la tempête, l'éduquer était ce qui la maintenait dans le droit chemin, et maintenant elle savait qu'elles devraient un jour se séparer. Une nouvelle qu'elle prenait amèrement, mais qui était-elle pour juger de la voie que la Force avait tracé pour elle ?


	59. Rébellion - Retour sur Ryloth

Le Ghost était en hyperespace, à son bord les membres de son équipage qui n'étaient pas restés avec les Jedis se préparaient. Les Deltas, aussi présents, préparaient leurs armes. Ahsoka et Aayla de leur côté étaient en pleine méditation, se préparant à leur manière. Korkie de son côté qui se sentait à l'étroit faisait les cent pas dans le vaisseau. Quand l'appareil sorti d'hyperespace, l'équipage fut surpris de ne pas voir un blocus total, Zsinj était-il si sûr de lui qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de défendre la planète ? Hera qui savait où aller, guida le Ghost à travers les canyons à la surface tout en faisant attention au climat. S'il y avait bien une chose de dangereuse sur ce monde c'était les tempêtes de sable à mesure qu'on s'approchait de la zone chaude. Les inconvénients d'une planète présentant toujours la même face au soleil, pensa Ahsoka. Guidant son vaisseau jusqu'à un spatioport clandestin dans des grottes en bordure des grands déserts, Hera montrait ses aptitudes au pilotage qui étaient hors norme pour une personne non sensible à la Force. Le cargo fut souvent secoué par les tempêtes présentes dans cette zone. Ils étaient loin de Lessu et de la bande de terres vivables, elle fit entrer le vaisseau dans la plus large des grottes où se cachait un croiseur Gozanti datant de la guerre des clones. L'appareil se posa, quand la rampe s'abaissa, des guerriers Twi'lek, fusils en main, les accueillirent. Ces derniers étaient menés par un Twi'lek bleu balafré répondant au nom de Gobi. Il s'approcha en voyant Hera.

« Hera, ton père n'attendait pas ta visite. »

« Je sais Gobi. J'amène du monde. »

« Humm… Des clones et… » Il s'interrompit. « Des Jedis… »

Il leur fit signe de le suivre. Ahsoka qui était déjà venue connaissait le côté farouche des Twi'leks, le fait que les guerriers regardent avec méfiance les clones ne l'étonna même pas. Même son armure Mandalorienne et celle de Korkie n'inspirait pas forcément la confiance. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce où se trouvait Cham Syndulla, le leader de la cellule de Ryloth. Ce Twi'lek à la peau orangée se leva pour les nouveaux arrivants. Hera s'approcha immédiatement de son père pour le saluer. L'autre Twi'lek présente dans la salle, une femme bleue portant une armure complète de cuir fixa Ahsoka, elle l'avait déjà vue quelque part, mais pas dans de tels atours.

« Tu es celle qui a infiltré le palais sous le règne de Ssaria. » Finit par dire la Twi'lek.

« En effet. » Répondit Ahsoka.

« Voici donc celle qui est responsable de la nomination de Zsinj comme gouverneur de notre monde. » Commenta Cham en fixant Ahsoka.

Les membres du Ghost regardèrent Ahsoka, bien sûr ils avaient entendu parler de cette Togruta s'étant faite passer pour une esclave, qui avait mis un bazar monstrueux à la capitale avant de partir avec quelques esclaves. Mais ils étaient loin de s'imaginer que c'était Ahsoka, Hera croisa les bras en la fixant dans les yeux.

« J'imagine que tu n'es pas fière de ce que tu as fait ici. » Commenta Hera.

« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. » Répondit seulement Ahsoka.

« Ce que tu avais à faire ?! » Tonna la Twi'lek. « Tu sais combien d'esclaves sont morts après ton départ ? »

« Et vous ? Vous saviez que la Moff Ssaria était sous surveillance ? Avec ou sans moi, ce qui s'est produit serait arrivé. »

Ils se turent tous, ils ignoraient cette partie de l'histoire. Mais la Twi'lek qui s'était ressaisie plus vite, tapotât sur son pad. En effet il y avait un des diplomates qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant au cours des dernières soirées de Ssaria. Un diplomate qui avait toujours refusé qu'elle le divertisse. Elle regarda Ahsoka.

« Il y a peut-être du vrai là-dedans. Il y avait un diplomate très étrange sur la soirée ou Offee est venue faire ses courses. Un grand homme chauve, pas de première jeunesse. »

« Oui, Cronal. C'était une main de l'Empereur. D'après mes informations il a gagné du galon depuis. Avec Barriss, on lui a laissé un souvenir de sa visite sur Ryloth. »

« L'œil crevé c'était vous ? »

« Ouais… Enfin c'était Barriss. »

« Je vois, bref… Je m'appelle Kaasha Bateen, j'était une des esclaves de Ssaria. »

« J'ai libéré Kaasha avec plusieurs autres survivantes du harem de Ssaria, peu après la nomination de Zsinj. » Commenta Cham. « Mais passons, je suppose que vous êtes venus ici pour une raison. »

« En effet, on est venus vous aider. Autant que possible. »

Les Twi'leks se regardèrent. Ils avaient bien sur un plan pour libérer Ryloth, avec ces renforts supplémentaires, ils avaient peut-être une chance d'y arriver. Néanmoins ils allaient devoir contrer Zsinj, un homme mis en place par Vador lui-même qui s'avérait être un bon stratège et un gouverneur apprécié par les grandes familles. Aayla qui était restée en retrait, s'avança vers celle qui semblait être le stratège de Cham, demandant à voir son pad pour espérer y glaner des informations valables. Le Leader Twi'lek leur fit prendre congé le temps que son conseil de résistance se rassemble afin de décider de la suite des événements. Ahsoka en profita pour continuer d'entrainer Korkie au maniement du sabre. Sabine en voyant le sabre noir, symbole de son peuple, ne put s'empêcher de rester fixe. Elle le croyait toujours en possession d'Ahsoka, mais en y réfléchissant, elle savait aussi que le titre de Manda'lor avait changé de mains. Il en avait été de même pour le sabre. Elle se demandait aussi pourquoi Korkie était formé par une Jedi. Elle s'approcha.

« Une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi il n'est pas formé par un Mandalorien ? » Demanda Sabine.

« Car Korkie est sensible à la Force. »

« Disons que c'est de famille. » Répondit le Mandalorien.

« Je vois… Vous savez tous les deux que Mandaloriens et Jedis ne sont pas les meilleurs amis du monde n'est-ce pas ? »

« On est au courant. On a eu quelques frictions dans le Dédale après la récupération de plusieurs maitres. Mais de manière générale on arrive à garder un semblant d'ordre. »

Sabine fit la moue, voir des Jedis qui tenaient toujours en respect les Mandaloriens la gênait. Même si elle côtoyait Kanan depuis un moment et même si la championne de Mandalore était une ancienne Jedi, ces choses-là dérangeait toujours autant. Cham finit par venir voir Ahsoka, il lui annonça que ça prendrait longtemps pour que Ryloth puisse être libérée sans que l'Empire ne leur envoie une flotte pour mener un Delta Zéro. Ahsoka qui avait pensé à venir avec un système de communication pointu, décida de rester avec les Deltas. Korkie et Aayla repartirent avec Hera et l'équipage du Ghost. Secura avait une idée pour ramener du renfort sur Ryloth, sans pour autant rameuter toute l'armée Loyaliste qui devait continuer sa préparation. Evidement sur Kamino, Pellaeon exprima à nouveau son désaccord avec la décision d'Ahsoka, mais cette fois ce fut les clones qui lui tinrent tête, ce qu'Ahsoka faisait était important pour l'avenir de la Galaxie. Si les Loyalistes voulaient la confiance des rebelles, la générale devait prendre des risques inconsidérés. L'amiral qui voulait juste la protéger se rendit à l'évidence : Ashoka se met en danger pour ses hommes ne le soient pas.


	60. Liberté - Les Prophètes

Et on se retrouve pour un nouvel ARC :)

Celui-ci sera plutôt court et fait directement la continuité du précédent.

* * *

A bord de son chasseur, Aayla arrivait en orbite de l'antique monde Sith de Dromund Kaas. Le côté obscur présent sur ce monde la rendait malade, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix de d'infiltrer cet endroit. En formation derrière elle, Siri Tashi, qui pilotait aussi un A-Wing avançait vers ce monde oublié. Alors qu'elles entraient dans l'atmosphère, la blonde contacta la Twi'lek sur radio.

« Le côté obscur est écrasant sur ce monde. »

« Je me demande comment on pourra y trouver un ancien Jedi. »

« Mes informateurs m'ont transmis ce qu'ils pouvaient, ton clone a pu vérifier ? »

« Oui, et c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète… »

Les deux appareils fondirent jusqu'à l'orée d'un antique temple relativement proche des ruines d'une antique cité, oubliée depuis des siècles. Elles sortirent les patins d'atterrissage et descendirent de leurs appareils une fois posées. Elles commencèrent ensuite à explorer les environ, la jungle était dangereuse et la sinistre structure, rappelant un peu la forme d'une ziggourat, dominait tout l'environnement proche. En s'approchant, elles s'installèrent sur une branche d'arbre pour observer l'endroit.

« Forcément c'est gardé… » Déclara Aayla.

« Pas si abandonné que ça finalement. »

« On dirais bien oui… »

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de terminer leur observation, que les prenant par surprise, deux gardes noirs de l'Empire les firent tomber de leur branche. Au sol, elles allumèrent leur sabre laser, rien n'y fit. Des soldats camouflés les paralysèrent et les emmenèrent dans le temple.

Elles se réveillèrent dépouillées de leurs vêtements et de leurs sabres, elles étaient vêtues d'une simple tunique de prisonnier qui descendait à mi-cuisse, un collier à leur cou était relié à une chaine attachée au mur. Ça semblait éviter d'utiliser des cellules à leurs ravisseurs, elles tentèrent évidement de briser les colliers avec la Force, mais pour une raison qu'elles ignoraient leurs pouvoirs refusaient de répondre. Elles regardèrent alors l'architecture, cet endroit était mal en point, tous les couloirs adjacents étaient effondrés à l'exception de celui du fond devant lequel se trouvait une immense statue de sith. Elles distinguèrent aussi, au-dessus de leur tête, les restes d'un étage. Seules les colonnes de renfort de l'immense pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient semblaient avoir été restaurées. Siri grogna.

« Nous voila dans de sales draps… »

« Sur quoi on est tombées cette fois ? » Demanda Aayla.

« Les prophètes du côté obscur. » Déclara un homme non loin d'elles.

Elles tournèrent la tête, un homme vêtu comme elles sortait de la pénombre. Il était assez grand et avait des cheveux noirs avec des lèches blanches à la frange. Il sourit en regardant Siri.

« Bonjour, maitre… »

« Ferus ? Que fais-tu là ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Je m'étais dit que me cacher sur un monde obscur serait une bonne idée… J'ignorais qu'il était occupé… »

« Sais-tu comment sortir d'ici ? »

« Ça fait un an que j'essaie. Mais jusque là j'étais seul, a trois on aura peut-être une chance. »

« Il faudrait commencer par nous débarrasser de ces colliers, on dirait qu'ils drainent tout notre pouvoir. » Commenta Aayla.

« Ils sont prévus pour. » Répondit Ferus.

Les interrompant, l'un des geôliers s'approcha des prisonniers. Il restait silencieux en observant les dernières prises des gardes, il ne semblait pas être un utilisateur de la Force. Puis il fit signe à un de ses hommes d'emmener Siri. Elle tenta de résister, mais le geôlier usa d'un fouet avec des lamelles pour la battre, déchirant sa tunique et causant des plaies ouvertes. Les gardes la trainèrent ensuite avec sa chaine. Aayla et Ferus qui avaient regardé la scène avec horreur, restaient figés. Une fois Siri emmenée, la Twi'lek parvins à parler.

« C'est ça les prophètes ? Une bande de sadique ? »

« Non, les prophètes on ne les voie jamais. Ils vivent reclus dans la partie arrière du temple. Ceux-là sont des impériaux que le côté obscur a rendu à moitié fous. »

« Depuis combien de temps, es-tu là ? »

« Trois ans… » Soupira-t-il. « Au début on était plus nombreux, je suis le dernier survivant. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres ? »

« Les impériaux prennent aléatoirement des prisonniers pour les torturer, leurs favoris sont les Jedis, ils aiment les briser. Ils essaient sur moi depuis que je suis là… »

« Tu en a vu beaucoup d'autres ? »

« Oui… Une… » Soupira-t-il. « Elle s'est battue jusqu'à la fin… »

« Que lui ont-ils fait ? » Demanda Aayla qui commençait à être inquiète.

« Des choses insurmontables… Et encore… Elle-même disait que les prisonniers qui passaient entre les mains d'Illiv Orfa quand elle était encore vivante était ceux qui vivaient le pire. Elle m'avait montré ses cicatrices, cette Twi'lek n'avait pas fait que l'entailler. A la fin, elle s'est laissé mourir plutôt que de passer encore une fois entre les mains des impériaux qui avaient étudié avec cette folle. »

« Il y a eu des survivants ? »

« Je l'ignore, les prisonniers se racontaient l'histoire d'une Miriallanne totalement ravagée qui revenait voir Orfa en souriant et avec plaisir il y a quelques années, c'était même avant qu'ils ne déménagent ici. »

« Barriss… Elle s'en est sortie depuis… »

« Au moins une bonne nouvelle. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Siri fut jetée avec eux et fut rattachée au mur. Ferus et Aayla s'approchèrent d'elle. Elle était incapable de parler, son corps avait été tailladé a plusieurs endroits, du Bacta pur ayant été injecté sur les plaies pour les refermer tout en provoquant une vive douleur. Elle avait aussi les yeux de quelqu'un qui avait été drogué, Aayla manqua de vomir de dégout, ils faisaient prendre des drogues à leurs prisonniers avant de leur faire subir tous leurs supplices, en tant que femme elle voulu aussi vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas été violée, elle fut soulagée en constatant que non, mais elle craignait sa propre séance. Elle n'avait plus l'endurance physique de la guerre des clones, et même si elle était toujours jeune d'apparence grâce au traitement qu'elle prenait, jamais elle ne retrouverait sa forme d'antan, l'ordre soixante six lui avait enlevé ça.

Le Lendemain, les gardes revinrent et cette fois ils prirent Aayla. Ils trainèrent la Twi'lek qui ne se débattit pas. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme Siri, même si ça semblait inéluctable. Elle se fit emmener jusqu'à une salle de torture située dans un passage ouvert qu'elles n'avaient pas vu en détaillant les lieux. Sa tunique lui fut retirée et elle fut installée sur une table de torture, les impériaux commencèrent par lui injecter des drogues a base d'épice de Kessel. Aayla qui sentait son esprit s'endolorir se battit contre la substance, mais ce dérivé des bâtons de la mort était puissant, il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse faire contre lui. Rapidement, elle regardait ses geôliers avec le regard vide, l'un d'eux s'approcha avec des lames.

« Petite Twi'lek, bientôt tu serviras l'Empereur. Quand le désespoir t'envahira. »

Il commença par faire poser des électrodes sur le corps de Secura, puis un courant léger fut envoyé dans la Twi'lek afin de lui provoquer une douleur permanente. Il commença alors à taillader, le but étant clairement de la faire souffrir et connaisse le désespoir. Soudain une voix puissante dans leur dos s'éleva.

« Il suffit ! »

Les geôliers se retournèrent, un des prophètes était descendu. C'était un homme caché sous une cape noire, seule sa barbe se voyait, il était de petite taille, mais sa seule présence avait suffi à glacer d'effroi tous les geôliers présents.

« Seigneur Kaddann… Votre présence nous honore… »

« Faites conduire la Twi'lek à ma chambre de méditation, je compte l'étudier à travers la Force. »

« Oui seigneur. » Déclara le geôlier en se tournant vers Aayla. « Tu as de la chance ma petite, le grand seigneur va s'occuper de toi en personne. »

Elle fut détachée et trainée sans plus de cérémonie vers la chambre de méditation privée du maitre des prophètes. Son comportement dicté par la drogue, elle s'agenouilla devant le maitre des lieux attendant seulement qu'il remplisse son office. Il lui attacha les bras et les jambes en face de lui, dans une position extrêmement inconfortable empêchant tout mouvement, debout devant lui. Puis il tendit les chaines pour la faire décoller du sol, installées en X, elle était incapable de bouger et il lui retira son collier afin de la sentir à travers la Force. Il s'installa en posture de méditation devant elle, l'utilisant comme conduit pour obtenir ses visions.

Dans le temple, il se passait quelque chose que les prophètes n'avaient pas vu venir. Une silhouette se déplaçait à travers le temple, vêtue comme un prophète, elle avançait silencieusement, éliminant les gardes sans la moindre forme de pitié. Elle fut rejointe par une seconde silhouette plus petite. Ces deux formes dans d'épaisses capes noires progressaient rapidement et tuant simplement en utilisant la Force. Au niveau des cellules, les geôliers étaient revenus alors que Siri reprenait ses esprits. Ils regardaient les deux restants.

« Alors Olin ? Ça te fait quoi de voir ton précieux maitre comme ça ? »

« Je vais vous étrangler si fort que vous me supplierez de vous achever. »

« Pas si je te donne une leçon avant. »

Le garde sorti le fouet qui avait fait les premières blessures à Siri, sous les yeux horrifiés de l'ancien chevalier il s'apprêtait à frapper, mais quand il envoya le fouet, ce dernier fut stoppé net dans la Force. Il tourna la tête pour voir les deux silhouettes noires, l'une d'elle tendait le bras, il allait s'exclamer de surprise quand l'autre tendit les deux mains pour étrangler à mort ses deux acolytes. La première lui renvoya ensuite les lames de son propre fouet dans le visage avant de bondir et le décapiter avec un sabre laser à lame jaune. Les deux prisonniers, médusés devant ces personnes ne comprenaient rien à ce qui leur arrivait. La plus grande tendit deux sabres laser et montra les prisonniers. Elle obtempéra et vint les détacher avant de leur rendre leurs armes.

« Et Aayla ? » Demanda Ferus.

« Mère s'en occupe, suivez-moi. » Répondit seulement la silhouette.

Elle prit le chemin de l'extérieur alors que l'autre s'avançait vers la partie supérieure du temple, continuant de tout tuer sur son chemin.

Dans la chambre privée du seigneur Kaddann, ce dernier était arrivé au bout de sa vision. L'utilisation intensive de la Force avait purgé les drogues dans Aayla, mais cette dernière avait compris avec horreur la situation dans laquelle, elle se trouvait. Le prophète avec augmenté la tension des chaines pour lui provoquer de vives douleurs afin d'amoindrir ses défenses mentales alors qu'il l'utilisait comme canal. Il sourit en se relevant.

« Jerec… Sale traitre… » Soupira le prophète en se relevant. « Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité. »

Il augmenta la tension des chaines, Aayla senti des craquements dans tout son corps, il était en train de l'écarteler vivante. Mais soudainement, une lame jaune vola dans la salle, détruisant les chaines et laissant tomber la Twi'lek au sol. La silhouette déverrouilla le collier de Secura et lui fit signe de sortir, mais Aayla ne pouvait pas. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de faire appel à ses jambes, elles ne répondaient pas, pire : elle ne les sentait plus. La silhouette, comprenant ce qu'il se passait, soupira, elle retira sa capuche révélant les trais de Barriss Offee qui brandissait son sabre laser face au maitre des prophètes du côté obscur.

« Offee, te revoila donc parmi nous… »

« Tu ne m'avais pas manqué Kaddann. »

Il dégaina aussi un sabre de couleur écarlate, mais malgré toute sa puissance il était loin d'égaler l'agilité de la Miriallanne en face de lui. Elle bondit, il tenta de l'arrêter avec de la foudre, mais toute la douleur encaissée toutes ses années lui permirent de résister à l'attaque. Elle poignarda l'homme au buste, enfonçant sa lame et la tournant dans les chairs.

« Tu es puissant pour faire des prophéties, mais ne combat tu ne vaux pas un clou, Kaddann. Tu ne manqueras à personne. »

Le prophète s'écroula et Barriss s'en alla vers Aayla, la Twi'lek qui était nue sur le sol se trainait comme elle pouvait en utilisant ses bras. Mais la douleur était trop forte, elle s'effondrait à chaque mètre parcouru. Elle s'accroupit devant elle.

« Ne bouge pas Secura, je vais te porter. »

« Offee ? Pourquoi es-tu venue pour nous ? »

« J'ai senti ce qui vous arrivait à travers la Force… J'ai déjà vécu tout ça, hors de question que ça arrive à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne peux vraiment pas marcher ? »

« Je… Je ne sens plus mes jambes… Je n'arrive pas à les bouger… »

Barriss retira sa cape et emmitoufla la Twi'lek dedans. Aayla en voyant qu'elle était manchote d'un bras, se demandait comment elle allait faire pour la porter, mais la Miriallanne la prit sur son épaule comme un sac et se dirigea vers la sortie du temple. La Twi'lek vit le carnage sur la route menant à la sortie, puis elle entendit l'alarme. Les autres prophètes avaient découvert le corps de Kaddann, ou alors était-ce autre chose. Le temple commençait à trembler et des tirs s'entendaient à l'extérieur. Barriss souriait, son petit stratagème avait marché.

A l'extérieur du temple, les tirs étaient visibles. Rave qui empêchait Ferus d'y retourner était étrangement calme. Même Siri ne pouvait que s'incliner devant ça, une utilisatrice du côté obscur qui faisait preuve d'un calme olympien et d'une patience à toute épreuve. Elle était contre une branche non loin d'un cargo YT-1300 qui ressemblait à une poubelle. Le Wookie et le contrebandier qui en sortirent étaient bien connus : Han Solo et Chewbacca, ils avaient été recrutés par Rave qui n'avait pas mentionné Barriss, cette dernière était d'ailleurs restée cagoulée pendant tout le temps du trajet. Ils s'approchèrent du groupe.

« Je sais qu'on est bien payés, mais là c'est un bombardement orbital qui nous arrive sur le coin de la gueule ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire moi. »

« Aidez le chevalier Tashi à monter à bord de votre vaisseau, j'attends ma mère. »

Solo grogna et avec Ferus il aida Siri à marcher pour monter à bord du Faucon, quand ils ressortirent, Chewbacca était en train de préparer le décollage. C'est ce moment que Barriss choisi pour se montrer avec Aayla chargée sur son épaule. Elle la déposa dans les bras de sa fille adoptive qui d'un simple regard de sa mère compris qu'il fallait tout de suite l'emmener dans le vaisseau. Solo fixa Barriss, il n'était pas forcément ravi de la revoir.

« Décidément, je vous revoie toujours dans des situations comme celle-ci. »

« On n'a pas le temps d'argumenter, capitaine Solo. »

« Pour une fois on est d'accord. »

Barriss monta à bord du Faucon avec Han, le vaisseau décolla peu après en esquivant les tirs des Destroyers en orbite. La Miriallanne qui était dans le cockpit reconnu les appareils de Jerec, il avait mordu à l'hameçon, elle avait réussi à lui faire croire au cours de ses méditations qu'ils comptaient le détruire pour s'emparer de la Vallée des Jedis à sa place, le résultat avait dépassé ses attentes, même si elle aurait espéré qu'il arrive un tout petit peu plus tard. Elle guida Solo vers son vaisseau où Rook les attendaient. Le groupe descendit de l'appareil en portant Secura, les Mandaloriens donnèrent des vêtements aux anciens prisonniers ainsi qu'un fauteuil antigravité à Aayla. Ils se réunirent quelques heures plus tard devant le Faucon.

« Capitaine Solo, j'ai un autre contrat pour vous. » Déclara Barriss.

« Dites toujours… » Soupira le contrebandier.

« Ramenez ces gens auprès d'Ahsoka Tano. »

« Ça je peux le faire. »

« Et toi Barriss ? » Demanda Aayla.

« L'heure n'est pas encore venue pour moi de sortir de l'ombre. »

« Merci… » Finirent par dire Siri et Ferus ensemble.

« Que la Force sois avec toi. » Déclara Aayla.

Barriss sourit et retourna dans son vaisseau avec Rave et ses Mandaloriens. Le Faucon décolla et mis le cap vers Kamino. Chewie était content de voir que l'ancienne Jedi n'était plus totalement une créature du mal. Solo de son côté gardait des réserves.

En arrivant sur Kamino ils furent payés généreusement par Riyo Chuchi et les survivants furent emmenés à l'infirmerie, Ferus se remit très vite, ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'était pas passé dans une chambre de torture. Du côté de Siri ce fut un peu plus long, le temps d'éliminer le reste de l'épice de son organisme et de soigner ses plaies, il fallut bien quelques jours. Du côté d'Aayla c'était beaucoup moins joyeux. Les blessures mineures furent rapidement guéries, ainsi que son intoxication, mais les restes de la tentative d'écartèlement étaient bien plus compliqués. Elle retrouva l'usage complet de ses bras, mais les nerfs de ses jambes avaient été sectionnés par la torture de Kaddann, plus jamais elle ne remarcherait. Ahsoka en apprenant la nouvelle, entra dans une colère noire qu'il fut compliqué à calmer. Ferus de son côté retourna vers les Jedis en intégrant le Praxeum.


	61. Liberté - Les Nubiens

Depuis le retour d'Aayla et de Siri de mission, le moral était au plus bas sur Kamino. Ahsoka était sur Ryloth depuis maintenant une année complète à travailler avec la cellule rebelle locale, et la seule autre Jedi de leur groupe était désormais handicapée à vie. Siri qui avait besoin de soins ne pouvait assurer leur liaison avec le groupe Phénix, et bien évidement Kanan et Ezra étaient retournés avec eux pour mener quelques opérations sensibles. Riyo était fatiguée, par chance, l'amiral Pellaeon et les commandants clones géraient d'une main de maitre le groupe Loyaliste en l'absence des véritables dirigeants, mais leur absence commençait à se faire ressentir. Dans son bureau, l'ancienne sénatrice était en train de relire les retranscriptions des dernières sessions du conseil de Kamino. Gilad Pellaeon y entra, saluant la femme qui travaillait d'arrachepied.

« Sénatrice. » Déclara l'amiral.

« Je vous en prie, amiral. Appelez-moi Riyo, je ne suis plus sénatrice. » Répondit la Pantorienne en souriant.

« Si vous insistez. Puis-je ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant un siège.

Riyo lui fit signe de s'assoir, Pellaeon commençait à avoir les cheveux qui viraient au blanc à cause son âge, il saluait par conséquent cette délicatesse. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rester un homme en bonne condition physique.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda Riyo.

« J'admet que pour une fois j'ai peur pour une génération de clones. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Contrairement aux deux précédentes, ils grandissent sans leur générale. Sa mission de longue durée avec les rebelles commence à devenir… Problématique. »

« Elle reste nécessaire, si on veut pouvoir attaquer l'Empire dans quatre ans, on doit gagner la confiance des cellules rebelles. »

« Je reste toujours mitigé sur le fait d'embrigader des civils dans notre guerre… »

« Certains sont issus d'armées ou de milices. » Dit-elle en souriant. « Et malheureusement, on ne peut pas dire qu'en dehors des capitaines de Destroyer que vous avez réussi à convaincre de nous rejoindre, qu'on a beaucoup de sympathisants dans l'armée impériale. »

« Ces choses pourraient changer. Avec la mission du général Tano qui vise clairement la chute de Zsinj et la libération de Ryloth. On pourrait peut-être gagner un des favoris à la succession de Tarkin de notre côté. »

« Pour ça il faudrait qu'on arrive à atteindre Tarkin… Un objectif qu'Ahsoka a depuis la fondation de notre mouvement sur Krant… » Elle soupira avant de reprendre. « Mais il est vrai qu'écarter Zsinj nous éviterais un fou furieux en remplacement de Tarkin. Je déplore presque la mort de Kaine qui en plus d'être le favori, était quelqu'un de modéré. »

« Donc nous sommes d'accord sur le fait de préparer le terrain avant de tenter de renverser Tarkin. » Déclara-t-il en posant un pad sur la table que Riyo s'empressa de lire.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cette cellule rebelle peut nous aider… »

« Cette cellule est soutenue officieusement par un Moff, qui s'avère être juste derrière Zsinj dans la liste de succession. De plus, ils ont les moyens militaires de régler notre petit souci sur Ryloth. »

« Politiquement c'est un coup parfais. On dévoile qu'on est toujours en vie et avec le soutient de cellules rebelles. L'Empire sera trop occupé à chasser les rebelles qu'on soutient pour venir nous traquer ici, et le Moff sera dédouané vu que ce sera nous les supporters officiels. »

« Et je suppose que vous allez vouloir vous en occuper… » Soupira l'amiral.

« En effet, c'est trop important, et on ne peut pas attendre. »

« Bien… Mais je vous assigne Hound, et ce n'est pas négociable. »

« A votre guise. »

L'amiral se leva en saluant Riyo, puis il alla donner les ordres pour faire affréter une corvette Raider. La Pantorienne monta à bord dans les heures qui suivirent, le capitaine Hound lui étant affecté était ravi de quitter Kamino, tout cet univers trop propre et aseptisé lui donnant parfois la migraine, retâter du terrain lui ferait du bien, même s'il s'agissait seulement de protéger une VIP. L'appareil passa en hyperespace juste après avoir traversé les défenses de la planète. Pendant le trajet, Riyo préparait son entrevue avec les leaders de cette cellule, ça n'allait pas être simple, les rebelles n'étaient pas du genre à faire confiance au premier venu, l'expérience avec la cellule Phénix l'avait montré. Quant ils sortirent d'hyperespace, ils furent surpris de ce qu'ils voyaient, un Destroyer Vénator, un de ces appareils de la République qui avaient été abandonnés par l'Empire, les Loyalistes savaient qu'en dehors d'eux, certains groupes rebelles et criminels en utilisaient encore, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à en voir un. Ils furent contactés par l'appareil.

« A corvette Raider en approche, partez immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas être abattus. »

« Je suis la sénatrice Riyo Chuchi, représentante du groupe des Loyalistes. Je souhaiterais une entrevue avec votre leader. »

« La sénatrice Chuchi est morte il y a des années, de même que le groupe que vous représentez. J'i… » L'homme qui répondait fut interrompu.

« Laisse-les monter Rhys. Je sens qu'ils sont sincères. » Déclara un autre homme derrière.

« Bien, général. » Il reprit dans l'hologramme. « Montez, mais on vous tient à l'œil. Hangar latéral bâbord. »

Ledit hangar s'ouvrit et les pilotes de la corvette eurent à faire une manœuvre des plus compliquées pour faire loger leur appareil dans le Destroyer. Une fois au sol, la rampe s'abaissa et Riyo descendit avec quelques clones et le capitaine Hound. En bah, des miliciens en treillis les observaient, fusils en main. Ils étaient avec des Gungans qui avaient troqués leurs armes primitives pour des fusils blaster eux aussi. Un homme en treillis noir les approcha, il était grand et brun, il semblait mécontent de voir des clones.

« Comment osez vous monter à mon bord avec des clones ? »

« Les Loyalistes utilisent des clones. » Répondit seulement Riyo.

« Je n'ai pas confiance en vous, mais le général vous accorde le bénéfice du doute. Suivez-moi, sans vos choses élevées en cuve. »

« Le capitaine Hound viens avec moi. »

« A votre guise, un seul clone ne sera pas trop dur à gérer. »

Riyo suivit l'homme qui semblait être le capitaine de ce navire. Elle fut conduite dans une salle de réunion située dans la tour de commandement du navire. A l'intérieur, un homme portant une armure de plaque et un sabre laser dans son dos, attendait les bras croisés. Il avait les cheveux blancs et des yeux marrons ainsi qu'un visage angulaire. Riyo le reconnu tout de suite, c'était le maitre Jedi Rahm Kota, un vétéran de la guerre des clones, connu justement pour utiliser une milice privée à la place des clones.

« Maitre Kota. C'est une surprise. »

« Vous me semblez en forme pour une morte, sénatrice. »

« Longue histoire… »

Le capitaine s'assied à la table et fit signe à la sénatrice de faire de même. Hound resta derrière elle, il n'avait pas confiance en Kota. Ce général avait toujours été contre l'utilisation des clones, il ne faisait pas bon d'en être un en sa présence. Le capitaine regarda Riyo.

« Je suis le capitaine Rhys Dallows. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

« Les Loyalistes comptent revenir sur le devant de la scène, et pour le montrer on compte aider à la libération de Ryloth. On est venus vous demander votre aide pour ce faire. »

« Et vous n'avez pas les ressources pour faire le travail ? Vous avez besoin de cellules rebelles ? » Demanda Kota.

« On les a, mais on est en train de les remettre à niveau pour supporter des batailles prolongées. Elles sont donc par conséquent non disponibles. »

« Tiens donc… Vos appareils seraient vétustes ? » Se moqua Rhys.

« Certains oui. Et j'ai remarqué en montant ici, que le votre aussi. Je pense qu'on a tout à gagner à nous entraider. »

« Dites toujours… » Soupira Rhys.

« Capitaine ? »

« Le capitaine Gaffa et son corps d'ingénierie peuvent assurer la maintenance de votre appareil, par exemple. » Expliqua Hound.

« Le tout en échange de votre aide bien sûr. » Compléta Riyo.

Les deux rebelles échangèrent des regards, ils étaient indécis. Il est vrai que leur appareil volé alors qu'il devait être déconditionné par l'Empire, n'était plus de première jeunesse. Avoir des hommes formés et compétents pour le remettre en état serait un atout considérable. Mais d'un autre côté c'était des clones, Kota avait vu ces soldats éliminer les Jedis et Rhys les avait vus éliminer la première résistance de Naboo. Mettant un terme à leur indécision une femme entra dans la salle, elle portait un pantalon et un haut lui faisant un dos nu, le tout de couleur doré, elle était châtaine et avait des yeux verts perçants. Elle s'approcha des deux hommes et fixa Riyo.

« Sénatrice Chuchi… Mes prédécesseurs vous ont pleurée vous savez ? »

« Je n'en doute pas… Sénatrice ? »

« Pooja Naberrie, je suis la dirigeante de cette cellule avec le général Kota. »

« Vous êtes la nièce de Padmé ? »

« En effet… »

« On s'est déjà vu, vous étiez encore une enfant à l'époque. » Sourit Riyo.

« La sénatrice s'est retrouvée à fuir de Coruscant une fois ses liens avec la rébellion découverts. » Commenta Rhys.

« Que faisons-nous, sénatrice ? » Demanda Kota, curieux d'entendre sa décision.

« L'offre des Loyalistes est alléchante. Mais je ne passerais un accord avec eux, qu'a une seule condition. »

« Laquelle ? » Demanda Riyo.

« Que je signe avec leur leader, et personne d'autre. »

« C'est là qu'on a un problème… La générale est coincée avec la résistance de Ryloth. On était justement venus chercher de l'aide pour libérer le monde des Twi'leks et récupérer notre chef. » Expliqua Hound.

« On vous aidera, mais ensuite je veux un accord en bonne et due forme avec elle. »

« Sénatrice, c'est trop risqué… » Commenta Kota.

« On a qu'a garder leur sénatrice en otage le temps qu'on rencontre leur chef. » Déclara Rhys.

« Et comment Ahsoka Tano va réagir à votre avis en voyant ça ? » Demanda Riyo.

Ils se regardèrent, puis ils regardèrent Kota. Il connaissait bien la réputation d'Ahsoka, déjà pendant la guerre des clones elle était du genre à foncer dans le tas, de plus il connaissait bien l'amitié de la Togruta avec des membres de la sphère politique. Nul doute que la sénatrice Chuchi est de ses amis, ce qui expliquerait sa présence ici. Il soupira et regarda les deux autres en leur faisant non de la tête. Puis il rapporta son attention sur la Pantorienne.

« En effet, provoquer Tano de la sorte n'est pas une bonne idée. Voila ce que je propose : on a une pénurie de pilotes, fournissez-nous des hommes pour l'opération de Ryloth et on fera ensuite affaire avec votre chef. »

« Kota… » Soupira Dallows.

« Quel est le matériel que vous utilisez ? » Demanda Hound.

« On dispose d'un grand nombre de chasseurs N-1, ainsi que de quelques corvettes Nubiennes. Le tout a été volé avant la démilitarisation de Naboo par Palpatine. » Déclara Naberrie.

« C'est du bon matos. Je pourrais toujours demander au commandant Maze de vous fournir quelques gars parmi les clinquants. »

« Les clinquants ? » Demanda la sénatrice.

« C'est comme ça que les clones appellent les leurs qui ne sont pas encore allés au front. » Expliqua Kota.

« Alors on a un accord, néanmoins je vous demanderais de ne pas fournir de pilotes pouvant rappeler à nos hommes l'invasion de Naboo ou le massacre des Jedis. » Déclara Rhys. « Qu'ils gardent bien leurs casques sur la tête. »

« On a de nombreux clones issus de modèles génétiques différents. On vous enverra des Korkie et des Nurih. » Répondit Riyo.

« Bien, on vous laisse prévenir les vôtres. On attend votre réponse. » Déclara Pooja.

Riyo remercia le groupe et retourna au vaisseau avec Hound. Le capitaine clone était évidement mécontent du chantage, mais d'un autre côté il comprenait les besoins de ce groupe qui semblait être davantage aux abois qu'ils ne voulaient le faire croire. En chemin ils croisèrent une mercenaire à la peau noire et aux cheveux tressés répondant au nom de Vana Sage. Cette cellule différait beaucoup avec les Phénix qu'ils avaient croisés, ils avaient des moyens, de gros moyens. Mais l'Empire étant ce qu'il est, il devait le chasser activement. Riyo effectua quelques recherches pendant que Hound faisait part des demandes des rebelles à l'amiral Pellaeon qui était peu ravi au début, mais qui finit par accepter devant le fait qu'ils n'auraient pas à mettre leurs navires en première ligne. Riyo de son côté découvrit que Rhys Dallows et Vana Sage étaient tous les deux des vétérans de l'invasion de la Fédération du Commerce. Elle en découvrit aussi davantage sur leur mouvement. A première vue, le Moff qui les soutenait officieusement était Quarsh Panaka, un ancien officier Naboo devenu Moff sous l'Empire, elle apprit aussi que Naberrie était la cible de l'Empire depuis qu'elle avait ordonné l'assassinat de celui qui est considéré comme un traitre par les Gungans et les Naboos pour avoir permis l'ascension au pouvoir de Palpatine : Jar Jar Binks. Ils étaient au bord de l'extrémisme que des hommes comme le sénateur Organa dénoncerait, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix en termes de puissance de feu pour aider Ryloth.

Dans les jours qui suivirent la coordination commença entre la cellule Ryl et la cellule Nubian ainsi que les Loyalistes pour la libération de Ryloth…


	62. Liberté - Zsinj

Deux semaines c'étaient écoulées depuis l'accord tacite entre les Loyalistes et la cellule Nubienne. Sur Ryloth, Ahsoka qui avait maintenant passé une année complète avec la résistance locale était totalement intégrée à leur groupe, même si ce fut compliqué au début. Ironiquement, c'était Cham, le plus fermé de tous à sa présence au début qui avait choisi de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute afin qu'elle puisse s'intégrer. Ne perdant pas son groupe de vue par le biais des transmetteurs qu'elle avait emmené avec elle, elle était au fait du mécontentement de Pellaeon sur son absence. Passant de planque en planque au fil des jours, ça lui rappelait beaucoup sa mission sur Onderon pendant la guerre des clones où elle avait pris le maquis avec des résistants locaux. Ce matin-là, le groupe était dans les grottes situées sous Lessu, la capitale de Ryloth. Tout était prêt, pendant un an ils avaient causé l'éboulement des mines les plus productives de la planète, causant un désintérêt grandissant de l'Empire pour ce monde. Seule l'exportation d'esclave avait encore une réelle valeur, mais les esclaves Twi'lek étant vendues pour leur beauté et leur agilité, elles étaient davantage réputées pour leurs danses et non pour les travaux physiques, définitivement pas ce que l'Empire recherchais, et ces derniers savaient que s'ils tentaient de réduire les hommes en esclavage ils auraient le droit à un soulèvement encore plus violent. L'empereur avait les mains liées, il ne pouvait pas déclarer un nouveau Delta Zéro pour le moment au risque de voir encore plus de soulèvements à travers la Galaxie, ce qui mettrais à mal son régime pour de bon, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à abandonner un monde sans se battre. C'est pourquoi il avait fait envoyer un Destroyer Stellaire à Zsinj pour tenir face à la révolte de Ryloth.

Au cœur du réseau de grottes, Cham réglait les derniers détails avec Rhys Dallows et le commandant Maze qui étaient par hologramme. Hera et son équipage étaient revenus pour la phase finale de la libération, c'était inespéré, trois cellules rebelles collaboraient pour libérer un monde. Cham et Gobi étaient ravis, quand l'hologramme se ferma, le chef regarda son second.

« Ou sont Ahsoka et Kaasha ? »

« A ton avis ? » Ricana Gobi.

« Va les chercher… L'heure de la relaxation est passée. »

Le Twi'lek inclina la tête et fut stoppé par Hera qui déclara qu'il valait mieux que ce soit elle qui aille les chercher. Elle descendit au plus bas des grottes, dans les sources chaudes où La Togruta et le stratège de Cham avaient pris l'habitude de se baigner depuis le début de l'opération de Lessu. Elle entra dans la salle ou les deux femmes étaient en train de rire, le pouce manquant d'Ahsoka lui faisait toujours autant tort, mais la Togruta semblait bien s'en accommoder.

« Et là le capitaine Rex en imitant un droïde, le regarde et dit : "Roger, Roger." Avant de le descendre bien sûr. » Ricana Ahsoka.

« Ce qu'ils étaient cons ces droïdes. » Répondit Kaasha en riant.

« Et encore, ce n'est pas la plus drôle que Rex m'ait raconté. A croire qu'ils s'amusaient tout le temps quand je n'étais pas là. »

Hera qui entrait imita une toux pour signaler sa présence. Les deux femmes à moitié immergées se tournèrent vers la capitaine.

« Pas que je veux interrompre votre séance de thalasso, mais on va bientôt attaquer Lessu. » Déclara Hera en souriant.

« On arrive. » Répondit Ahsoka.

Elles sortirent de l'eau pour se sécher et s'habillèrent. Ahsoka enfila sa tunique avant de passer son armure en Beskar, a sa ceinture en plus de ses sabres laser, elle avait maintenant les deux blasters de Rex, des DC-17 uniques fabriqués par les usines de Naboo. Kaasha enfila sa tenue de cuir, tournant le regard d'Ahsoka quand elle remettait son membre mécanique comme à chaque fois. Même si maintenant il n'y avait plus aucune chair endommagée visible, la connexion du pouce de métal lui faisait tort. Le groupe remonta vers les dirigeants de l'attaque, Gobi ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque à Kaasha qui avait encore les Lekkus humides.

« C'est bon ? Vous avez fini de prélasser ? »

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre les femmes, poussin. » Ricana la Twi'lek.

Ahsoka roula des yeux, elle était habituée aux piques que ces deux là s'envoyait. Elle avait fait la remarque à Kaasha qu'ils allaient bien ensemble, mais elle avait toujours eu la même réponse de la Twi'lek : le second de Cham n'était pas du tout son genre, trop pète sec et militariste à son gout. Cham s'amusa un peu du concours de piques et ordonna ensuite l'assaut du palais par les tunnels. Les Impériaux ne virent rien venir et les niveaux inférieurs tombèrent très rapidement aux mains de la résistance, mais ils étaient encore loin de la partie en surface.

En orbite, le Destroyer qui avait reçu la demande de renforts terrestre eu une très mauvaise surprise. Un escadron d'A-Wings menés par Maze venait de sortir d'hyperespace et prenait pour cible les navettes. Les chasseurs tout juste sortis des chantiers du Dédale étaient plus rapides et mieux armés que ceux des impériaux. Le capitaine du Destroyer ordonna le décollage immédiat de tous ses TIE, mais il eu la mauvaise surprise de voir un Vénator débarquer de nulle part. Le Plasma Core de son nom, était l'appareil de la cellule Nubienne, il ouvrit immédiatement le feu sur les impériaux en ouvrant sa porte dorsale, le Guardian Mantis en sorti, cet appareil avec deux ailes supérieures et une inférieure montée sur un fuselage en triangle, fonçait vers le Destroyer en embarquant une cargaison d'armement lourd, il était piloté d'une main de maitre par Vana Sage. Juste derrière elle, Rhys Dallows la collait avec ses chasseurs N-1. Les pilotes Naboo et clones qui avaient passé les deux dernières semaines à apprendre à travailler ensemble, œuvraient de concert contre les chasseurs impériaux, dont les pilotes ne comprirent rien à ce qui leur arrivait. La nuée de tirs dirigés sur les TIE en abbatit la majeure partie d'entrée de jeu et le Vénator put intensifier ses tirs contre le destroyer, le but étant de baisser ses boucliers afin que Sage puisse remplir sa part.

Dans des canonnières TA/BA larguées par le Plasma Core, Rahm Kota était avec ses miliciens. Ils se dirigeaient vers la capitale Twi'lek où l'alarme venait d'être donnée. Ils étaient assaillis depuis les profondeurs par Cham Syndulla, et ne se doutaient pas du débarquement venant vers eux. Alors que les défenses anti aériennes de la ville se préparaient à tirer, un croiseur Gozanti qui fonçait vers la ville fit donner de tous ses canons pour les abattre. C'était le Freedom, le navire de Cham qui venait faciliter le travail pour l'assaut en surface, les pilotes des canonnières reçurent le feu vert de Numa qui commandait le croiseur temporairement, pour continuer leur approche de la ville. Rahm sauta dans la cour, prenant son sabre dans son dos et l'alluma. La lame verte jaillis et il commença à attaquer les Stormtroopers qui n'avaient aucune chance contre un Jedi, il fut suivi de près par ses hommes qui mitraillaient tout ce qui bouge.

Dans le sous-sol du palais, des trappes explosèrent et les résistants en sortirent arme au poing, ils abattaient tous les soldats impériaux se tenant sur leur chemin, progressant lentement mais surement vers la salle du trône. Ahsoka qui utilisait pour une fois ses blasters à la place de ses sabres était loin d'être la dernière au score. Comme à son habitude, elle se tenait en avant des troupes, son armure en Beskar pouvant encaisser de nombreux tirs, elle était plus couverte que la plupart des résistants.

Le Destroyer Stellaire en orbite commençait à sérieusement être mal en point, les deux sphères garantissant ses boucliers avaient été détruites ainsi qu'une partie de son armement. Le capitaine appela Zsinj en hurlant qu'ils avaient besoin de renforts. C'est ce moment que Vana choisi pour tirer toutes ses torpilles dans les réacteurs du vaisseau massif, provoquant une réaction en chaine. Le vaisseau fut pris par la gravité de la planète et il commença à sombrer dans l'atmosphère, diverses explosions eurent lieu sur sa coque alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus vers le sol. La pression était telle qu'il se brisa en deux avant de toucher le sol. Sa partie avant continua sa course pour s'écraser loin de Lessu mais l'arrière tomba non loin des portes de la ville. Surprenant les hommes de Cham qui étaient dans le Gozanti, Numa décida de se poster près de l'épave pour accueillir les survivants comme il se doit.

En approchant de la salle du trône, Ahsoka rencontra des troupes telles qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu. En plus des Stormtroopers habituels, il y avait des gardes royaux en tenue noire. Ces serviteurs muets de l'Empereur activèrent leurs piques laser de couleur rouge. La Togruta les regarda et rangea ses blasters pour dégainer ses sabres. Ces hommes étaient sensibles à la Force, de manière bien plus ténue que les Jedi Noirs qu'elle avait déjà croisés, mais ils compensaient surement par l'entrainement. Le combat s'engagea contre eux, l'allonge prodiguée par les piques était considérable, mais l'agilité de la Togruta pris le dessus. Elle en para un avec une lame, alors qu'elle envoyait sa seconde lame sur l'autre avec la Force pour lui perforer la poitrine. Une fois en duel plus classique, elle rangea son sabre bleu et continua le duel contre le second garde qui n'en menait pas large contre la Togruta parfaitement entrainée. Elle le décapita sans aucune forme de ménagement après un duel très court. Elle manqua d'être prise par surprise par un troisième, mais il fut abattu par Rahm Kota qui venait d'entrer. Le général rangea son sabre laser en regardant Ahsoka qui rangeait aussi le sien et retirait son masque.

« Maitre Kota. »

« Ahsoka Tano. »

« C'était quoi ces gardes ? »

« Des gardes noirs de l'Empereur, j'en ai éliminé un dehors. Je ne m'attendais pas à les trouver ici. »

« La situation dois vraiment être désespérée pour qu'il envoie sa garde personelle couvrir le Moff. »

« Raison de plus pour en finir aujourd'hui. » Déclara Cham qui venait d'arriver derrière.

Elle sourit et repris sa progression avec les résistants et la milice de Kota, leur objectif était la salle du trône occupée par Zsinj. Dans celle-ci, le Moff était en communication avec Vador sur un écran géant. Il jouait avec sa moustache sous la nervosité, de la sueur commençant à perler. Il avait totalement perdu le contrôle de la situation.

« Seigneur Vador. Les résistants de Syndulla sont bien mieux organisés qu'avant. J'ai besoin de renforts. »

« Vous avez déjà eu des renforts, Moff Zsinj. Faites avec. »

« Mais mon seigneur… »

C'est à ce moment qu'Ahsoka défonça la porte avec les résistants. Kota et Cham en première ligne elle. Mitraillant tous les Stormtroopers de la zone. Kota protégeait avec son sabre laser les résistants qui suivaient derrière lui. La Togruta quant à elle n'avait qu'une lame allumée, l'autre main étant prise pas un de ses blasters. Au cours de son année sur Ryloth, elle avait appris à se servir convenablement de ces armes et ne les utilisait plus en décoration, les combinant même avec l'utilisation de son sabre. Elle parait les tirs venant vers le groupe au même titre qu'elle se servait de son DC-17, éliminant les soldats impériaux rapidement et efficacement. Bientôt il ne resta plus que Zsinj qui tremblait devant le groupe armé jusqu'aux dents qui avait fait irruption. Ahsoka approcha son sabre du cou du Moff.

« Pas bouger. » Déclara la Togruta.

Il ne dit pas un mot. Vador qui avait observé toute la scène depuis son écran restait perplexe. Leur vieil ennemi cantonné au Dédale de Rishi avait refait surface dans le pire moment qui sois, et il aidait la Rébellion, ce qui ne manquerais pas d'en inspirer d'autres.

« Je constate que Jerec a échoué. » Déclara le seigneur Sith.

« Et je suppose que vous êtes Dark Vador. Pourquoi vous ne venez pas en personne pour voir ? » Répondit Ahsoka.

« Ahsoka, vous avez perdu l'esprit ? C'est Vador ! » Déclara Kota.

« Ça fait quinze ans qu'il me courre après. Il va bien me dire pourquoi. » Répondit la Togruta avant de revenir à l'écran. « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Toujours aussi adepte de la négociation musclée à ce que je vois. » Répondit le Sith.

« Comment savez-vous ça ?! Qu'avez-vous fait à mon maitre ?! »

« Je l'ai détruit. »

« Je vous détruirait Vador ! Le jour où on se rencontrera j'aurais votre peau ! »

« Il me semble pourtant que la vengeance n'est pas la voie des Jedis. »

« Je ne suis plus Jedi, et je vous en fait le serment. Je vengerais mon maitre. »

« Nous verrons bien. »

Vador disparu de l'écran, il avait coupé la communication. Kota s'approcha d'Ahsoka et posa une main sur son épaule. Il se voulait réconfortant, il savait combien c'était dur de perdre des gens à qui on tiens. Cham de son côté s'approcha de Zsinj et regarda Ahsoka.

« On en fait quoi de lui ? » Demanda Cham.

« C'est à votre peuple de décider de son sort. »

Cham acquiesça de la tête et embarqua le Moff avec les résistants. Ahsoka resta seule un moment avec Kota, dans le silence. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de parler. A bord de l'Exécutor, Vador était avec Sariss, visiblement cette rapide discussion avec Ahsoka l'avait troublé. La blonde s'approcha du seigneur Sith, prête à l'écouter au besoin.

« Il va nous falloir lâcher Starkiller. » Déclara Vador.

« Il n'est pas encore prêt, monseigneur. »

« Alors je vais m'occuper moi-même d'achever sa formation. »

« Bien seigneur. » Dit-elle en inclinant la tête. « Seigneur ? Une question si je puis me permettre. »

« Parle. »

« Ahsoka Tano, on dirait qu'elle vous trouble. »

« Une vieille blessure, rien de plus. Va maintenant, assure toi qu'Ozzel ai préparé convenablement la flotte. »

« Oui monseigneur. »

Le Jedi Noir quitta les côtés de son maitre. Décidément cette Tano ne cessait de la surprendre. Elle qui avait été capable de les vaincre lors de leur incursion dans le Dédale de Rishi, maintenant elle semblait capable de troubler même le bras droit de l'Empereur. Elle décida d'appeler son père pour voir s'il pourrait en apprendre plus sur cette Togruta insupportable qui narguait ouvertement l'Empire.

* * *

Première confrontation avec Vador par écrans interposés... Si seulement elle savait ^^


	63. Liberté - Célébration

Sur tout Ryloth, le peuple Twi'lek était heureux. L'Empire avait été chassé de leur monde, l'Empereur avait annoncé devant le sénat au matin qu'il ne gâcherait pas de ressources à tenter de la reprendre. Le Moff Zsinj avait été exécuté à la demande du tribunal constitué par Cham Syndulla et celui-ci s'était retrouvé propulsé à la tête du premier monde réellement libre de la Galaxie. Ahsoka conseillée par sa nouvelle amie, Kaasha, portait une robe noire échancrée pour les festivités. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle s'habillait réellement en femme. La robe ne lui faisait pas un grand décolleté, mais elle avait le dos nu et elle était fendue sur le côté gauche. Le genre de tenues auxquelles elle n'était clairement pas habituée, elle se sentait boudinée et regrettait sa tenue de cuir habituelle ou son armure. Pire, on lui avait donné des chaussures à talons, certes elles étaient magnifiques, mais elle manqua de tomber à chaque pas au début. Elle s'avançait aux côtés de Pooja Naberrie qui portait une tenue similaire mais bleue, étrangement la sénatrice n'avait aucun souci. Elles étaient suivies par le général Kota et le commandant Maze, ce dernier avait d'ailleurs troqué son armure pour un uniforme dans le même gout que celui de Pellaeon, mais avec un écusson d'ARC-170 à la place de celui de Vénator. Pooja s'inclina devant le nouveau dirigeant de Ryloth, Ahsoka le fit aussi mais juste de la tête, préférant éviter de tomber.

« Mes amis, je ne saurais comment vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait. » Déclara Cham. « A compter de ce jour, Ryloth soutiendra les Loyalistes et la Rébellion. Mon monde sera un port neutre où vous pourrez vous ravitailler au moindre besoin. »

« Nous sommes voisins. » Souri Ahsoka. « On va vous débarrasser de Jerjerrod dans le secteur voisin et la communication sera bien plus simple entre nous je pense. »

« Au besoin mes guerriers vous aideront. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravie. »

« Et vous sénatrice Naberrie ? »

« On est juste venus donner un coup de main, mais l'offre de Ryloth comme port neutre me vas très bien. »

« Alors dans ce cas, célébrons tous ensemble la libération de Ryloth ! Et puisse d'autres mondes emboiter notre exemple bientôt ! »

La délégation se mêla aux invités. La soirée fut grandiose, même si les standards Twi'leks des danseuses à chaque occasion, laissait Ahsoka de marbre. Elle avait partagé une fois le quotidien de ces femmes et elle ne les enviait pas du tout. Evidement pendant la soirée Naberrie était venue la voir pour le traité négocié par Riyo, Ahsoka le ratifia. La cellule était soutenue officieusement par un Moff, en particulier Panaka qu'elle avait connu pendant la guerre des clones, rendait plus simple le plan sur le long terme de Pellaeon. Ahsoka finit par aller se mettre à un des balcons du palais, pour une fois elle profitait de la vue, appréciant être seule un moment. Elle appréciait ces moments de calme, mais elle restait une femme d'action, elle s'en lassait vite. Mais au moins, ils avaient réussi à apporter la liberté à un monde, peut être qu'elle arriverait à convaincre Zaa Vashee de faire de même pour Shili. Elle pensa à son monde natal, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la mort de Shaak Ti, elle se demandait ce que devenait son peuple. Kaasha arriva derrière elle, elle était aussi en robe. Une longue robe rouge en tissus très fin laissant voir au travers, elle portait un bikini orné en dessus, une tenue très proche de celle des danseuses, ce qu'elle avait été pendant des années. Elle posa ses mains sur les yeux d'Ahsoka.

« C'est qui ? » Ricana la Twi'lek.

« Kaasha. Il y a que toi pour faire ce genre de blagues. »

Ahsoka se retourna, elle désapprouvait un peu la tenue de son amie qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, vécus dans ce même palais. Elle ne fit pas la remarque, Kaasha nota que la Togruta portait ses chaussures à la main, la Twi'lek rit.

« Mal aux petons ? »

« Un peu… Je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour les grandes réceptions… »

« Habitue-toi, tu iras de gala en gala quand l'Empire sera vaincu. »

« Je trouverais bien des excuses pour en éviter. » Répondit Ahsoka en souriant.

« C'est ce qu'on dit toujours… Je comptais bien être absente ce soir, mais Cham a insisté… » Soupira Kaasha.

« Et Gobi a choisi ta tenue ? » Ricana Ahsoka.

« Il y a de ça oui, je voulais un truc un peu plus couvert à la base. Enfin bref… Tu pars bientôt ? »

« Demain normalement. Pas que Ryloth me déplaise… Mais j'ai une armée à diriger, et un amiral casse pieds qui va me tirer les Montrals à force. »

« Dommage, je commençais à m'habituer à toi. »

« Et toi qui ne pouvais pas m'encaisser au début. » Ricana Ahsoka.

« J'avais vu les dégâts causés par ta mission… Mais en apprenant tout ce qui avait suivi et tes motivations… J'ai compris. Et je t'ai pardonnée. »

« Merci… » Soupira Ahsoka, en baissant la tête.

« Non… Merci à toi, Ahsoka, pour tout ce que tu as fait. »

Kaasha se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la Togruta qui la repoussa gentiment, la Twi'lek haussa un sourcil, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un refusait ses avances.

« Désolée Kaasha. Tu es une bonne amie et je t'admire… Mais… »

« Ton cœur est déjà pris. Je comprends t'en fait pas, c'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais parlé de nos vies sentimentales. »

« Merci… De comprendre. » Répondit Ahsoka en souriant.

« C'est Offee ? »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« J'ai vu comment tu la regardais il y a quelques années, il y a des choses qui ne trompent pas. Elle est un peu trop machiavélique à mon gout, mais chacun son style. »

« Elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça… Et j'ai espoir qu'elle revienne du bon côté. »

« Promets-moi juste ne pas devenir comme elle. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Ahsoka, et des gens tiennent réellement à toi. J'en fait partie… Même ce grand crétin de Cham tient à toi, même s'il ne te le dira jamais. »

« Je vais essayer. » Répondit Ahsoka en souriant. « Au moins je sais d'où viens ton refus d'aller avec Gobi. » Dit-elle en essayant de changer de conversation.

« Hein ? » Elle haussa un sourcil. « Non ce n'est pas ça, je n'ai pas de préférence. C'est juste que Gobi n'est vraiment pas mon style. Enfin bref, on descend aux bains ? Avant que Cham aille les squatter avec la dizaine de prétendantes qui frappent sans doute déjà à sa porte. »

« Bonne idée. »

Ahsoka accompagna la Twi'lek, c'est vrai qu'elle avait trouvé une bonne amie. Elle n'avait pas vu la tentative de baiser venir, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle se savait attirante physiquement, elle avait passé de peu la trentaine ce qui la plaçait surement dans les mêmes âges que la Twi'lek. Elle se rendit compte de quelque chose, tous les résistants qu'elle rencontrait n'avait pas de famille pour la plupart, c'était souvent des célibataires endurcis adeptes des relations sans lendemain et ça se comprenait. Chaque jour ils risquaient de mourir et ils évitaient ainsi à leurs familles d'être endeuillées. Elle vit malgré elle toutes ces vies brisées par l'Empire, toutes ces personnes qui pourraient avoir des familles et vivre une vie normale, ils avaient tous pris les armes pour défendre leur liberté. Elle qui ne voulait pas les impliquer au début, elle vit que leur sacrifice allait bien au-delà de ce qui était visible. Arrivée dans les bains, elle retira sa robe pour se plonger dans l'eau chaude avec Kaasha, savourant le moment et se reposant après les derniers évènements.

Le lendemain, la navette venue de Kamino était posée dans le spatioport. Ahsoka était toujours enroulée dans les draps de soie du palais, elle avait dormi avec Kaasha qui l'avait portée depuis les bains. La Togruta épuisée s'y était endormie, la Twi'lek était d'ailleurs déjà debout et dans sa tenue de cuir en train de préparer ses pads et son matériel. Elle fut surprise de voir une autre Twi'lek en bure de Jedi arriver dans la chambre sur un fauteuil, puis elle reconnut Aayla Secura, une de ses idoles de jeunesse. Elle se retenait même d'aller lui demander un autographe. La nouvelle arrivante lui fit signe de pas faire de bruit, puis elle s'approcha d'Ahsoka qui était en train de dormir profondément sur le lit moelleux. Elle chatouilla ses Montrals, la Togruta bougea la main pour dégager Aayla.

« Kaasha… Laisse-moi dormir… » Bougonna Ahsoka.

« Tu n'es pas un peu vieille pour faire la grasse matinée ? » Demanda Aayla d'une voix douce, en recommençant.

« J'ai trente-deux ans… Je suis assez grande pour décider de faire la grasse mat… Laisse-moi dormir… »

Elle se tourna, Aayla se retenait de rire, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une adolescente devant elle qui refusait d'aller faire ses exercices dans le dojo du Temple. Ahsoka qui était maintenant dos à Aayla, ouvrit légèrement les yeux et vit Kaasha qui était debout et prête de l'autre côté du lit en train de se marrer silencieusement. Elle comprit tout de suite que ce réveil n'était pas d'elle, elle se retourna et vit Aayla sur son fauteuil. Sans faite attention à la pudeur elle sortit des draps et lui sauta au cou. Elle serra Aayla fort contre elle, un sentiment de culpabilité se sentait à des parsecs à la ronde, ainsi qu'une immense joie de la revoir.

« Aayla… Je suis désolée… J'aurais dû être là… »

« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire Ahsoka. Ça va aller. » Déclara la Twi'lek d'une voix rassurante. « Et si tu t'habillais ? On t'attend sur Kamino. »

« Tout de suite… »

Ahsoka sorti du lit et alla enfiler sa tenue de cuir, elle était bien plus à l'aise ainsi qu'en robe de soirée, elle remarqua au passage les sacs de Kaasha. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogatif vers la concernée qui lui expliqua que pendant que la marmotte dormait, elle avait vu Cham qui l'envoyait avec les Loyalistes pour les aider avec ses talents d'hackeuse. Ahsoka en fut ravie et lui souhaita officiellement la bienvenue parmi les Loyalistes. Les trois partirent ensuite à la navette qui ramena tout le monde sur Kamino. Les pilotes de leur côté ayant déjà pris le chemin du retour avec leurs chasseurs.

Sur Kamino, Ahsoka eu le droit immédiatement à la présentation des nouveaux clones qui étaient encore enfants. La troisième génération des nouveaux Loyalistes, entre eux et les chantiers qui produisaient toutes les armes et vaisseaux nécessaires pour l'offensive, ils seraient fin prêts pour attaque l'Empire. Il restait plus que la question Jerjerrod pour dégager la voie d'attaque prévue, question sur laquelle Ahsoka comptait immédiatement commencer à plancher. Avec la libération de Ryloth, l'Empire était affaibli politiquement, c'était le moment de montrer à toute la Galaxie ce dont ils étaient capables, et s'en prendre directement à un Moff était une solution qui avait déjà porté ses fruits par deux fois, le souci étant que cette fois ils vont voir le coup venir…

* * *

Et voila chers amis.

Rendez vous pour le prochain ARC - Incertitudes


	64. Incertitudes : Rahm Kota

Nouvelle publication, nouvel arc :)

cette fois on va se concentrer un peu sur le cas de Starkiller et les conséquences que peux avoir l'Uchronie sur lui.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Une année c'était écoulée depuis la libération de Ryloth, l'Empire n'avait pas fait preuve de représailles, il était trop occupé à contrer les différentes révoltes à travers la Galaxie. Plus ça allait, plus les rumeurs enflaient sur le déploiement d'armes de destruction de masse par l'Empire pour endiguer ce fléau, néanmoins personne n'en voyait la couleur. Une course contre la montre c'était engagée entre l'Empire et les cellules rebelles, suffisamment de mondes devaient se révolter pour qu'il ne sache pas où utiliser ses propres armes. Devant l'inefficacité du BSI à gérer les menaces, Vador avait pris en personne la main sur la traque des cellules rebelles avec l'Exécutor, son navire personnel. C'est sur Nar Shaddaa que les ennuis commencèrent réellement, Rahm Kota qui n'en faisait encore une fois qu'a sa tête, avait pris des hommes pour attaquer une usine de chasseurs TIE située en orbite. Korkie avait été envoyé par Ahsoka pour surveiller la situation depuis le sol, avec une partie du clan Kryze, leur vaisseau amiral prêt à agir en cas de besoin. Bien entendu, Bail Organa qui voulait garder un œil sur la situation envoya à son tour quelqu'un : son meilleur agent, Siri Tashi. Le duo pénétra dans quelques places fortes de la planète avec suffisamment de Mandaloriens et de rebelles pour faire mal. Alors qu'ils venaient de prendre une des tours de contrôle de l'Empire ils virent l'usine commencer à exploser et décrocher de son orbite.

« Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan ça ! » Cria Korkie.

« Il se passe quelque chose… Je sens une présence obscure, plus forte que les acolytes noirs qu'on croise d'habitude. » Déclara Siri.

« Ce Namman Cha nous a quand bien fait reculer le mois dernier… »

« Cha est un Jedi Noir accompli. Mais là…. C'est autre chose… »

Ils virent avec horreur la station entrer dans l'atmosphère, puis ils sentirent Kota en train de tomber dans le vide, ils se précipitèrent pour aller le récupérer. Sautant de speeder en speeder, ils finirent par l'atteindre et usèrent de la Force pour l'amener à eux. Le centre de commande tombant en contrebas, écrasant de nombreux appareils et tuant beaucoup de civils à l'impact. Puis ce fut le tour de station, bien quelle ce soit en partie consumée dans l'atmosphère, ils la virent s'écraser sur un des grands marchés de la planète qui était bondé à cette heure. Ils ramenèrent le maitre Jedi dans leur centre de commandement qu'ils avaient capturé. Il était encore en vie, mais salement amoché et dans les vapes. Appelant Organa, ils déclarèrent qu'il fallait abandonner la mission, ils se replièrent pour prendre leur vaisseau et quittèrent l'orbite de Nar Shaddaa rapidement. Jusqu'à un point de rencontre avec le Praxeum Jedi.

A bord, les Jedis prirent en charge le vieux combattant blessé. Siri et Korkie firent le bilan, tous les hommes de Kota avaient été massacrés par cet inconnu, au même titre que les impériaux. Ils espéraient vraiment des réponses quant il se réveillerais, s'il se réveillais. Maitre Yoda finit par convoquer Siri qui se présenta à lui un peu perdue.

« Troublée, je te sens. » Déclara le vieux maitre.

« Oui… Je n'avais rien ressenti de tel depuis la guerre des clones, maitre. C'était un seigneur Sith, j'en suis sure. » Répondit Siri.

« Alors les Siths, en mouvement ils se mettent. Peur d'un nouveau rassemblement Jedi, ils ont. A cette peur, céder, nous ne devons pas. »

« Ils sont en mouvement depuis quelques années, maitre… »

« Non. Quelques démonstrations militaires ils ont fait. Mais contre les Jedis, toujours leurs Jedis Noirs ils ont envoyés. »

« Que devrions nous faire alors ? »

« Un maitre nous allons envoyer enquêter. Ce Praxeum nous devons garder caché. »

« Bien… Je vais prévenir la Rébellion, que les Jedis prennent l'affaire en main. »

« Siri, un instant je te prie. » Déclara le vieux maitre alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

« Maitre Yoda ? »

« Sur Tatooine, j'aimerais que tu te rendre. Ce tu y verras, secret tu devras le garder. »

« Que vais-je y trouver ? »

« Un vieil ami. »

Elle inclina la tête et s'exécuta. Elle quitta le vieux maitre qui était toujours aussi mystérieux dans ses propos. Elle alla faire son rapport au sénateur Organa qui accueillais mal la nouvelle, Kota était connu pour être un des plus solides des cellules rebelles qu'il supervisait, le voir tomber ainsi en disait très long sur les capacités de leur adversaire. Siri lui annonça aussi qu'elle devait partir un moment pour s'occuper d'une affaire personnelle. Quand la communication se coupa elle était en proie au doute, qu'allait-elle trouver sur Tatooine ? Et qui était ce mystérieux opposant qui avait battu Kota ? En montant dans son vaisseau, c'était tant de questions sans réponse. Elle mit le cap vers Tatooine et quitta le Dédale de Rishi aussi vite qu'elle y était revenue.

Le lendemain, Ahsoka montait à bord du Praxeum pour récupérer Korkie. Au passage elle constata les progrès de Kanan et Ezra qui étaient désormais près à retourner auprès de la Rébellion. Elle était toujours de l'avis qu'ils restent auprès des Jedis, après ce qui était arrivé à Siri, Aayla et Ferus, un surcroit de prudence ne serait pas de trop. Elle se rendit auprès de maitre Sitra qui l'avait convoquée. La Twi'lek était en pleine méditation non loin de l'infirmerie où Kota était soigné, Ahsoka attendit dans l'encadrure de la porte que le maitre sente sa présence.

« Ahsoka, approche. » Déclara Sitra en ouvrant les yeux et en se levant.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? » Demanda Ahsoka en s'avançant.

« Oui, bientôt je vais aller enquêter. J'aimerais que tu me donne ton avis sur la situation galactique. »

Cette question ne surprenait pas vraiment la Togruta. Les Jedis vivaient reclus dans ce vaisseau pour la plupart depuis l'ordre soixante-six, et sans Naat Reath pour servir d'agent de liaison. Ils étaient totalement aveugles et devaient compter sur les Loyalistes pour leur donner ce genre d'informations.

« Maitre Tholme ne vous tient pas informés ? » Demanda Ahsoka.

« Disons que je voudrais un avis différent du siens. »

« Et bien… La Galaxie est une véritable poudrière. La libération de Ryloth a encore plus attisé la révolte. Mais les mondes à partir de la bordure médiane restent totalement sous le joug de l'Empire. Seule la bordure extérieure se libère, petit à petit. »

« Je vois, donc selon toi, il faudrait que je cantonne mes actions à la bordure extérieure. »

« C'est ce qu'il y a de plus sage en effet. Plus vous vous rapprocherez du Noyau, plus l'Empire pourra vous tomber dessus… Sans le moindre espoir de renforts. »

« Je vois… » Elle soupira. « Peu de risque d'être secourue si ça tourne mal… »

Elle prit son sabre laser et en sorti le cristal. Il était d'un argent pur, elle le remplaça par un bleu beaucoup plus classique. Puis elle inséra son cristal dans un shoto travaillé dans du bois qu'elle gardait sur elle. Elle tendit l'arme à Ahsoka.

« Pourras-tu donner ce shoto à maitre Yoda ? »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Je vais partir en mission et les cristaux argentés font partie des plus rares de la Galaxie. Il y a peu de chances que je revienne au vu de ce que la Force m'a montré. »

« Et vous ne voulez pas qu'il tombe entre les mains de l'Empire. »

« En effet, je préfère savoir mon cristal entre les mains de quelqu'un qui le respectera. Quelqu'un comme maitre Yoda. »

« Je lui donnerais, mais il y a peu de chances qu'il l'accepte. » Déclara Ahsoka en le prenant.

« Il l'acceptera. Il n'y a pas plus éloquent pour un Jedi que d'offrir son sabre ou son cristal à un autre Jedi. »

Elles sentirent d'un coup, une mort dans la Force. Un maitre Jedi venait de mourir quelque part. Elles se précipitèrent auprès de maitre Kota, mais il était toujours en vie. Il reprenait connaissance. Il était désorienté, son regard était vide, aveugle.

« Maitre Paratus est mort… » Annonça-t-il dépité.

« Le Sith ? » Demanda Ahsoka.

« Oui… Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis la guerre des clones. En le voyant, je n'y croyais pas moi-même, c'était un gamin… »

« Un gamin ? » Demanda Rashi.

« Il dois avoir l'âge que tu avais en reprenant Mandalore, Tano. Et il a une très bonne maitrise du sabre laser. »

« Je croyais qu'ils n'étaient toujours que deux… » Soupira Ahsoka.

« J'avais tendu ce piège à Vador et c'est ce gamin qui est apparu. J'ai comme l'impression que notre ami en armure noire a décidé de faire cavalier seul. »

« En temps normal, je dirais : bonne nouvelle. Mais on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir un autre Sith sur le dos. J'ai une idée… Une idée risquée… »

« Du genre ? » Demanda Sitra.

« Je vais demander à ma Hackeuse de laisser une piste pour ce nouveau Sith dans le réseau impérial. Si Vador et l'Empereur se mettent sur la tronche, on aura plus de temps pour nous préparer. »

« Pas idiot. Faisons ainsi. »

« Reposez-vous, maitre Kota. On a encore besoin de vous. » Déclara Ahsoka bienveillante.

Le vieux maitre grogna, en quoi ils pouvaient bien avoir besoin d'un aveugle ? Le sabre de son assaillant lui avait brulé les yeux, il n'était plus capable d'aller combattre avant un moment. Il devait récupérer, et ensuite apprendre à voir à travers la Force. Ahsoka sorti du vaisseau qui décolla de Kamino pour reprendre ses rondes aléatoires dans l'espace. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau pour appeler directement Bail Organa.

« Ahsoka… Je ne m'attendais pas à un appel. » Déclara le Sénateur.

« Sénateur Organa, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Il faut que vous mettiez un terme à la Rébellion. Cette volonté d'union que vous avez depuis deux ans maintenant, il faut la concrétiser. Et il faut la concrétiser maintenant. »

« On n'est pas encore prêts… »

« L'Empire n'attendra pas que vous le soyez, contrairement à nous, vous n'avez pas un vide spatial qui vous sépare d'eux. Et vous n'avez pas des légions à vos ordres. Si vous ne vous unissez pas, jamais vous ne verrez l'attaque des Loyalistes, et jamais vous ne verrez la Galaxie libérée du joug de Palpatine. »

Bail soupira, Ahsoka était violente dans ses propos mais elle était dans le vrai. Il lui promit juste d'essayer de convaincre les autres Sénateurs que l'heure était venue de fonder l'Alliance Rebelle.


	65. Incertitudes : Starkiller

Sariss se tenait sur le pont de l'Exécutor, elle avant senti le retour de l'apprenti de Vador et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le haïr. Si ce jeune homme était effectivement capable d'aider le Sith à renverser Palpatine, alors ça l'éloignerait de son but. Pire, elle se retrouverais surement à servir cet enfant. Mais d'un autre côté, la traque des Jedis qu'il faisait pour eux était largement meilleure que celle des inquisiteurs quant ils existaient encore. A travers sa connexion à la Force, elle ressentait la colère du jeune homme, il avait été forgé pour devenir une arme. Elle se retira du pont et pris les ascenseurs pour les étages jadis réservés aux Lames de Vador. Elle tomba sur une femme blonde aux yeux bleus dans un uniforme impérial impeccable.

« Dame Sariss. Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite. » Déclara l'officier.

« Ce n'est rien capitaine Eclipse. Comment se débrouille-t-il ? »

« Je l'ignore, madame. Je reste à bord du vaisseau, je n'ai pas vocation à aller sur le terrain avec lui. »

« Tenez moi personnellement informée s'il vient à trahir le seigneur Vador. »

« Madame, sa loyauté est indéfectible, je peux vous l'assurer. »

« Nous verrons bien… »

L'apprenti en question revenait de son entretient avec Vador. Il était vêtu d'une bure noire et avait les cheveux coupés au ras. Il regarda un instant Sariss, s'arrêtant devant elle. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il lui annonça seulement que Vador l'attendait. Elle inclina la tête et se rendit auprès du seigneur Vador alors que le jeune homme et sa pilote s'en allaient à bord de leur appareil. La Jedi Noire arriva en présence de son maitre. Vador observait les étoiles, sa respiration lourde étant la seule source de bruit dans cette baie d'observation dénuée de bruit, la femme s'agenouilla.

« Vous m'aviez demandé, seigneur Vador. »

« En effet Sariss. Je connais les doutes que tu nourris envers Starkiller. »

« Le garçon a gagné trop rapidement en puissance ces dernières années à mon gout. »

« Dans ce cas, tu iras le surveiller avec un Tartan. Veille à ne pas te faire voir. »

« Oui monseigneur. »

Sariss se releva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Elle avait enfin ce qu'elle voulait, une chance de montrer que Starkiller n'était pas réellement fiable. Vador se retourna pour l'interrompre.

« Sariss, un instant. »

« Monseigneur ? »

« Je veux un rapport sur les activités de Jerec. »

« Hélas le BSI s'attribue tout le mérite de l'enquête sur lui, seigneur. Je verrais ce que je peux obtenir de Namman Cha. »

« Bien. Va maintenant. »

Elle était définitivement étonnée, Vador qui d'ordinaire était fixé sur cette Ahsoka Tano, demandait l'avancement de l'enquête de Jerec. Voulait-il montrer qu'il était meilleur que le BSI sur ce dossier ? Ce n'était pas impossible, se dit-elle. Elle prit un des croiseurs arrimés et quitta l'Exécutor, passant en hyperespace à la suite du Rogue Shadow, le vaisseau de Starkiller. Pendant le trajet elle contacta son père, Cronal qui dirigeait toujours l'académie de Korriban. Le vieil homme, chauve et borgne apparut sur l'Hologramme, il n'était pas surpris de voir sa fille.

« Que puis-je pour toi ma fille ? »

« Tu as des informations croustillantes sur Jerec à me donner ? »

« Hélas non… Depuis le bombardement de Dromund Kaas il a tout fait pour disparaitre. Mais tout porte à croire qu'il a été manipulé via la Force. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« J'ai senti une perturbation peu avant l'attaque qui a détruit les nôtres. Quelqu'un a piégé Jerec pour qu'il détruise les prophètes du côté obscur. Et ainsi la capacité de l'Empereur à recevoir des prévisions exactes. »

« Tano ? »

« J'en doute, c'était l'œuvre de quelqu'un de sombre. Je pense que c'est ma vieille adversaire de Ryloth. »

« Barriss Offee… » Soupira Sariss. « Elle commence à devenir une gêne. »

« En effet, mais parlant de gêne, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles. »

« Comment ça ? »

« En tant que directeur du BSI, a titre officieux bien sûr, je suis tombé sur un message déposé dans notre Holonet par un hackeur. Une preuve de l'existence de Starkiller, ce qui est une infraction claire à la règle des deux. »

« Qu'allez-vous en faire ? »

« A ton avis ? » Ricana Cronal. « Je l'ai déjà fait passer à Namman Cha pour qu'il en informe l'Empereur. »

« On va se débarrasser de cette gêne. Il ne restera plus que Vador. »

« En effet ma fille, notre but se rapproche. Quand Vador sera écarté, l'Empereur deviendra une cible facile une fois la Vallée à nous. »

« L'Empire nous appartiendra. » Sourit la femme avant de fermer la communication.

Sariss souriait, enfin son but s'approchait à grand pas. L'élimination de Starkiller mettrais Vador dans une position très inconfortable vis-à-vis de l'Empereur. Il serait obligé de s'en remettre totalement à elle, sa dernière Lame, voire peut être d'en faire sa nouvelle apprentie, l'initiant aux arts Siths. Un secret qui serait bien mieux gardé que celui de Starkiller.

Sur Felucia, le jeune apprenti de Vador commettait un véritable massacre. Maitre Wellos qui avait senti le Sith approcher, avait envoyé la jeune Pix se cacher avec les Féluciens. Elle attendait dans une clairière que l'apprenti sombre vienne à elle. Elle était prête à se battre même si elle aurait préféré éviter. Elle sentait la mort qu'il semait sur son passage, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Puis ce fut le moment fatidique, Starkiller en tenue noire était derrière la Jedi qui méditait. Elle restait assise ainsi, curieuse de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait seulement son sabre laser et ne bougeait pas, mais elle sentait qu'il canalisait le côté obscur en vue du combat.

« Bonjour Galen. » Déclara Antaria.

« Ce nom ne veux rien dire pour moi. » Répondit Starkiller.

« Tu l'as seulement oublié, je t'ai vu alors que tu étais encore qu'un enfant Galen. Ton père n'aurait jamais accepté que tu bascule ainsi dans les ténèbres. »

« Qui était mon père ? »

Antaria se leva et fit face au Sith. Elle gardait les mains sur ses hanches, non loin de son sabre laser. Elle portait une tenue très ouverte, laissant apparaitre sa peau bleue, un simple pagne et un bandage au buste lui suffisait. Son espèce étant intolérante à la chaleur, le moins elle était vêtue dans ce climat de jungle, le mieux elle se portait. Elle fixa le jeune homme.

« Ton père était le maitre Jedi Kento Marek. J'étais là le jour où il est mort, avec de nombreux maitres Jedi, que ton maitre a tué. »

« Pourtant vous êtes là. »

« Plusieurs ont survécu, comme… Maitre Paratus, par exemple. »

Starkiller regardait la Jedi, il avait tué Kazdan Paratus. Il comprit alors une chose, Vador l'envoyait sur les traces des Maitres qui lui avaient échappé il y a tellement d'années. Il la fixa.

« J'imagine que Kota était de la partie. »

« Ainsi que maitre Katarn et maitre Rahn. Je présume même que ta prochaine cible sera ce dernier. Vador t'emploie juste pour réparer ses bavures. »

« Mon maitre a de bien plus grands projets que des maitres Jedis. »

« C'est lui qui le dit. » Déclara Antaria en prenant son sabre en main. « Maintenant, jeune homme. Cette rencontre ne pourra avoir que deux issues, soit tu me combats, soit tu pars. »

« Vous connaissez déjà la réponse. »

« Ainsi soit-il. »

Elle alluma son sabre laser à double lames, celles-ci de couleur orange apparurent. Elle se mit en posture de combat, le sabre en arrière et la main devant, prête à utiliser la Force. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le combat, c'est pourquoi ses années sur Felucia lui avaient apporté une certaine quiétude dans la Force, et ce malgré l'instabilité flagrante de Pix qui ne s'était pas améliorée en devenant adulte. Mais elle restait un maitre du Zez'Kai, l'art de manier un sabre laser double. Starkiller bondit sur elle, lui donnant des coups vifs et rapides. Il était bien plus agile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, les coups s'échangèrent à une vitesse telle, que les guerriers Féluciens qui observaient le combat depuis les hauteurs n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Cette Jedi était définitivement un véritable maitre du sabre laser, d'un autre côté elle avait étudié auprès de grands noms tels de Windu ou Dralling. Antaria effectuait une véritable danse mortelle que le Sith subissait, mais il réussissait toujours à parer chacun de ses coups. Vint un moment où ils furent séparés.

« Vador t'as bien formé. »

« Et encore, tu n'as rien vu. Jedi ! »

Il éteignit son sabre et fit pleuvoir des éclairs mortels vers la Jedi. Le déchainement de puissance fut tel qu'Antaria eu énormément de mal à les parer avec son sabre. Quelques-uns finirent par l'atteindre, brulant sa peau froide et la projetant au sol. Elle poussait un râle de douleur alors qu'elle était au sol, elle regarda son corps et ses bandelettes de tissus qui avaient pris la décharge. Elle portait de nombreuses brulures, Starkiller bondit vers elle pour l'achever mais elle roula sur le côté pour éviter la lame rouge mortelle, et se releva. Elle se débarrassa de ses bandes de tissus qui se consumaient toutes seules et fit revenir à elle son sabre laser. Elle ralluma les lames et le combat repris, elle était plus faible qu'au début, mais elle parvenait encore à tenir en respect le jeune Sith.

« Jeune idiot… Les Siths trahissent toujours, la loyauté aveugle dont tu fais preuve te tuera. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

Il continua de s'acharner sur la Chiss nue face à lui. Wellos qui vivait au contact de la nature depuis des années ne s'offusquait pas de sa tenue, elle était concentrée sur le combat. Elle fixait son adversaire qui continuait de l'attaquer sans relâche. Elle parait chacun de ses coups, mais elle commençait à fatiguer. Même au meilleur de sa forme, elle n'était pas connue pour son endurance, d'où son choix de la double lame afin de terminer les combats rapidement. Elle commença à puiser dans la Force pour combattre son adversaire, repoussant ses limites. Mais la réalité la rattrapa vite quand d'un mouvement sec, Starkiller trancha sa main droite et le sabre laser qu'elle portait. Wellos recula stupéfiée et paralysée par la douleur vive. Elle regarda les restes de son sabre laser et fixa son adversaire, il était définitivement plus fort qu'elle. Elle se redressa, le regardant dans les yeux, elle faisait abstraction de la douleur et se plongeait dans un calme intense. Elle attendait la mort.

« Des dernières paroles, Jedi ? »

« Fais ce que tu as à faire… Je suis prête. »

Ses dernières pensées allèrent à sa padawan, alors que la lame de Starkiller lui déchirait les entrailles. La lame perfora son cœur, puis la Force décidant qu'elle n'en avait pas finit avec elle, la rappela. Ce que le fantôme de Shaak Ti lui avait appris était donc vrai, elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec la Force. Son corps disparut entièrement, et il ne resta d'elle que les lambeaux de tissus dont elle s'était débarrassée pendant le combat, et les restes de son sabre laser. Starkiller était médusé, il n'avait jamais vu ça. Il ramassa le sabre laser sans un mot et les Féluciens qui avaient été témoins de sa victoire le laissèrent repartir.

Pix arriva dans la clairière peu après, elle cherchait son maitre partout. Quand elle ne vit que les lambeaux de la tenue, elle comprit que son maitre avait rejoins la Force. Elle céda au désespoir, toute ces années, elle n'avait connu qu'Antaria Wellos. Les Féluciens tentèrent de la rejoindre, mais le torrent de télékinésie qu'elle déversait autour d'elle, les fit voler. La padawan qu'ils avaient connu venait de mourir sous leurs yeux. Toute sa vie, elle avait espéré retourner au combat pour se venger de l'Empire et tout ce temps, Antaria avait dû réfréner ses pulsions. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, Pix était libre de libérer sa colère. Quand la tornade cessa, elle entendit des applaudissements derrière elle. Sariss qui avait observé discrètement le combat entre Starkiller et Wellos s'approchait. Elle était restée un peu après, pour voir si la padawan se manifesterais et elle avait eu raison.

« Tant de colère… Tant de haine… Délectable. »

« Tu vas payer à sa place ! » Hurla Pix.

Folle de rage et de chagrin elle alluma son sabre laser. La lame bleue jaillis et elle bondit sur Sariss. Mais la Jedi Noire n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par une femme qui n'avait jamais dépassé le statut de Padawan, malgré une trentaine qui s'approchait. Elle leva la main et compressa l'air autour de Pix, elle tomba au sol en train de suffoquer. Sariss sourit et envoya des éclairs vers la jeune femme, la torturant pour son plaisir. Pix se tordait de douleur au sol, la colère née de l'impuissance face à cette Jedi Noire grandissait en elle, puis dans un élan de fureur elle parvint à en renvoyer un sur Sariss qui le para avec son sabre laser sans la moindre difficulté. Elle souriait à la jeune femme.

« Tu vois comme ta haine te rend plus puissante ? »

« Je vais te détruire ! »

« Non, tu n'en feras rien. Tu as juré de ne pas tuer d'innocents, hum ? »

« Et en quoi tu l'es ?! »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai envoyé cet assassin tuer ton maitre. Par contre a travers moi tu pourras l'atteindre un jour. Et venger tous les Jedis morts pendant l'ordre soixante-six, n'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ? » Déclara Sariss mielleuse.

« Et pourquoi je te suivrais ? »

« La reconnaissance par exemple. Ton maitre ne t'a jamais accordé le rang de chevalier malgré ton âge et ta maitrise de la Force. Révoltant n'est-ce pas ? »

Sariss venait de toucher un point sensible. En effet, malgré toutes les années à étudier auprès de Wellos, jamais elle n'avait eu la reconnaissance qui lui était due pour ses réussites. Son maitre préférant se plonger dans la Force et augmenter sa puissance, au lieu d'entrainer correctement son élève et d'en faire un chevalier Jedi accompli. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, et s'agenouilla devant Sariss, elle était résignée et en proie aux ténèbres. Les Féluciens qui observaient la scène s'approchaient, voulant empêcher la Padawan de commettre une erreur.

« Je m'en remet à vos enseignements… Maitresse. »

« Bien, première leçon : tue ces êtres insignifiants. »

Elle se releva et regarda les Féluciens. Elle n'avait pas forcément envie de les tuer, mais le pouvoir de venger Wellos ne lui serait accordé que si elle le faisait. Elle alluma son sabre laser et bondit sur les Féluciens, ces derniers qui bien qu'ayant une certaine sensibilité à la Force n'étaient pas de taille contre Pix. Ignorant cette facette d'elle-même, elle ressentait un certain plaisir à les massacrer, elle revint devant Sariss essoufflée après avoir éliminé les guerriers.

« Libérateur n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… J'ignorais… Que ça pouvait faire autant de bien de tuer. »

« Tu vas bientôt recommencer, maintenant qu'on a éliminé ces gêneurs, j'ai besoin que tu me prouve que tu es prête à faire ce qu'il faut pour obtenir le pouvoir que tu convoite. »

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

« Ces Féluciens viennent d'un village proche. Tous les guerriers étant morts, il ne reste que les femmes, les enfants et les vieillards. Elimine les tous et incendie le village, rejoins-moi ensuite à mon vaisseau. »

« Ce sera fait. »

Elle partit accomplir le massacre. Sariss souriait, c'était presque trop facile de retourner des Jedis ayant des prédispositions pour les ténèbres comme elle. Elle alla s'installer à bord de son navire, prenant une tasse de thé en attendant son apprentie. Elle remarqua l'incendie au loin, elle sourit encore plus, décidément cette petite Jedi était l'outil rêvé pour ses plans. Quand Pix revint, elle était couverte de sang et de cendres de la tête aux pieds. Sariss l'accueillis.

« Tu as désormais vécu ta renaissance dans le côté obscur. Bientôt tu apprendras tout ce qu'il te faut. Mais n'oublie jamais, tu devras cacher tes véritables intentions une fois dans l'Empire. Sinon tu seras exécutée sans le moindre ménagement et je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi. »

« Je serait le reflet de votre enseignement, maitresse. Apprenez-moi, et j'exécuterais vos moindres désirs. »

« Bien, vas te laver et te changer. Tu devras être présentable pour rencontrer le seigneur Vador. »

« Oui maitresse. »

Le croiseur Tartan de Sariss décolla de la planète. En chemin, elle apprit que Vador avait dû éliminer son apprenti à cause de l'Empereur qui avait découvert son existence. Son plan s'était déroulé à merveille, elle appela néanmoins son maitre pour faire semblant de le rassurer. Elle lui apprit l'existence de Pix et de sa volonté d'en faire une Jedi Noire. Vador ravi d'apprendre qu'une nouvelle servante allait rejoindre ses rangs, félicita Sariss pour cette prise d'initiative. Après la communication, Sariss pris le temps de préparer son prochain mouvement. Il était temps de remplacer Starkiller, et elle était la candidate parfaite pour le poste. Petit à petit elle se rapprochait du seigneur Sith, et bientôt elle serait capable de le remplacer à la droite de l'Empereur, avec sa nouvelle apprentie pour la soutenir dans l'ombre.


	66. Incertitudes : Voyage sur Tatooine

Le chasseur Delta-6 que Siri avait emprunté au Praxeum sorti d'hyperespace au-dessus de la planète désertique. Elle mit le cap sur le petit spatioport d'Anachore, cette ville grandement oubliée au profit de Mos Eisley ou encore Mos Espa, était la cache d'une petite cellule rebelle. Quand elle se posa à l'intérieur en usant de ses codes Fulcrum pour avoir un droit de passage, beaucoup de rebelles se posaient des questions. Ce n'était pas les codes de celui leur étant rattaché. Cette base servant surtout à la contrebande de pièces pour les flottes sous le contrôle de Garm Bel Iblis, ils n'avaient pas le même agent. Pire, leur agent était sur place. L'homme en question, un grand gaillard blond avec des favoris s'avançait vers le chasseur de Siri. Il portait une armure en plastacier noire, cette armure Siri la connaissait bien, c'était celle des Shadow Troopers de l'Empire, un groupe de soldat d'élite connus pour échouer à quasiment aucune de ses missions. Elle était impressionnée, si l'un de ce soldat ultra conditionné avait pu être retourné contre l'Empire, alors il y avait de l'espoir. Elle descendit de son appareil, gardant la main sur son sabre laser au cas où, alors que l'homme la toisait.

« Un Shadow Trooper ? Sérieusement ? » Demanda Siri.

« Je n'en était pas un, mais j'admet que l'armure est utile. » Répondit l'homme. « Je suppose que vous êtes un Fulcrum vu vos codes. A qui obéissez-vous ? »

« Vous savez que le protocole Fulcrum nous interdit de révéler notre employeur. Même à un autre agent. »

« En effet. Mais je sais qui vous êtes, Siri Tashi, ancien chevalier Jedi, déclarée morte pendant la guerre des clones. »

« Vous êtes bien renseigné. Vous êtes ? »

« Alexsandr Kallus, ancien membre du BSI. »

« Un ex BSI ? Et bah… Moi qui croyais que vous étiez parmi les plus endoctrinés de l'Empire. »

« Quand j'ai découvert que le BSI était dirigé en réalité par les Jedi Noirs, j'ai déserté. Je n'avais pas signé pour suivre les ordres d'une bande l'illuminés. Certains autres agents pensent aussi à suivre mon chemin, mais le départ d'agents BSI est une chose qui prend du temps. »

« Vous savez que je suis une Jedi, vous allez me mettre aux arrêts ? »

« Non. Mais je pense sérieusement que vous devriez vous retirer pour méditer, et laisser la guerre aux soldats. »

« Vous avez besoin de nous, sinon qui éliminerais les Jedis Noirs et les Siths ? »

« Vous marquez un point. Bien, je vais vous souhaiter un bon séjour sur Tatooine, j'espère que vous n'allez pas causer trop de vagues. »

« Rassurez-vous, je suis simplement là pour visiter un vieil ami. Loin des villes. »

« Vous m'en voyez rassuré. Un speeder sera mis à votre disposition. »

Elle sourit et pris l'appareil mis à disposition pour partir vers le désert. Elle se laissait totalement guider par la Force, Yoda l'avait mise sur la voie, elle n'avait plus qu'a la suivre. A travers les étendues de sable du Jundland, elle vit de nombreuses caravanes de Jawas, tout comme elle du esquiver pas mal d'hommes des sables. Ce monde était sauvage et indompté, elle finit par arriver non loin d'une maison bâtie à flanc de falaise. Elle gara son speeder et senti ce qu'il c'était passé ici deux ans plus tôt. Le côté obscur avait éclaté sur le chemin menant à la maison, elle saisi son sabre laser et continua sa progression à pied.

La maison était vide, ou du moins personne ne répondait. Elle se mis à fouiller autour et trouva une grotte naturelle qui n'était pas vide comme elle le pensait. A l'intérieur se trouvait un vieil appareil monoplace datant de la guerre des clones : le chasseur du général Grievous. Elle l'inspecta, il semblait toujours en état de fonctionnement, puis tout à coup elle releva la tête dans son inspection. Une présence familière se trouvait derrière elle, elle se tourna pour voir la silhouette de quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis la guerre des clones. Contrairement à elle, cet homme avait beaucoup vieilli, elle s'approcha et reconnu malgré les cheveux blancs son vieil ami.

« Obi Wan... »

« Bonjour Siri. »

« Le temps ne t'as pas épargné. »

« L'inverse n'est pas vrai. »

Les deux sourirent et finirent par rire. La Jedi pris Obi Wan dans ses bras, tellement d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait frôlé la mort sous ses yeux. Le Jedi de son côté ne comprenait pas réellement comment Siri avait pu survivre aux blessures qu'elle avait subie, ni comment c'était possible qu'elle ait aussi peu vieillis. Ils se séparèrent, Siri était heureuse de voir qu'il était toujours en vie.

« Comment tu t'es retrouvé à vivre dans ce désert ? » Demanda Siri.

« C'est une très longue histoire. Probablement aussi longue que celle de ta survie. »

« Raconte là moi. »

Obi Wan soupira et lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait raté après qu'elle soit tombée pendant la guerre des clones. Il n'omit aucun détail, y compris les plus douloureux tels que la chute d'Anakin et de l'Ordre Jedi, tout jusqu'à son exil dans ce désert pour veiller sur le jeune Luke.

« Alors Dark Vador est l'un des nôtres… » Soupira Siri.

« Oui… »

« Qui d'autre est au courant ? »

« Maitre Yoda, et probablement le sénateur Organa. »

« Et aucun n'a eu la décence d'esprit de le dire à Ahsoka… » Soupira Siri.

« Car l'homme de bien qu'était Anakin, est mort. Révéler cela à Ahsoka ne ferait que l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle doit faire pour le bien de la Galaxie. »

« Elle a le droit de savoir. C'était son maitre. »

« Le chemin de la vérité est un chemin que l'on emprunte souvent seul, Siri. »

« Je sais… » Soupira-t-elle.

« Et toi ? Comment as-tu survécu ? »

Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'on lui avait rapporté. Elle avait été trouvée dans une base impériale par le consortium de Zann, les impériaux l'ayant surement récupérée dans une base de la CSI a l'abandon. Elle avait passé tellement d'années en cuve que le Bacta avait même ralenti son vieillissement, Obi Wan l'écouta jusqu'à la fin. Puis il reprit la parole.

« Ta place n'est pas auprès de la Rébellion mon amie. »

« Ce que je fais est utile. »

« Tu es une naufragée, comme tous les Jedis survivants. Il te reste une dernière chose à accomplir pour l'Ordre. »

« J'en ai fini avec tout ça. L'Ordre Jedi n'existe plus, il n'y a plus qu'un Praxeum dirigé par les quelques maitres survivants qui ont décidé de se rassembler. »

« Ils sont le terreau du prochain Ordre. Mais ils devront suivre une nouvelle forme de sagesse. »

« Obi Wan… L'Ordre est mort… » Soupira Siri.

« Est-ce une raison pour l'empêcher de renaitre ? » Demanda le maitre en souriant.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi, exactement ? »

« Que tu prennes ce vieux chasseur, et que tu partes pour le noyau profond. Selon toute vraisemblance, ce qui nous manque pour rebâtir l'Ordre y est caché. »

« Et tu ne pourrais pas demander au Praxeum de le faire ? Ou t'y rendre toi-même ? »

« Non. Les maitres du vaisseau refuseront de s'approcher autant de l'Empire. »

« Tu as communiqué avec Yoda… N'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de t'envoyer ici. Les maitres du Praxeum sont paralysés par la peur de l'Empire et moi… Ce que je fais ici est d'une importance capitale. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Car je n'ai confiance en personne d'autre. »

« Et je devrais abandonner la Rébellion pour suivre une piste loin d'être claire ? »

« De ce que tu m'as raconté, ils n'ont plus vraiment besoin de toi. » Dit-il en souriant. « Mais le choix est tien, Siri. »

Elle soupira, écoutant bien tout ce qu'Obi Wan avait à lui dire. Si elle partait maintenant, elle ne pourrait révéler certaines vérités à Ahsoka, et elle abandonnerait les rebelles. Mais d'un autre côté, il disait vrai. La réunion entre les cellules était imminente, ils allaient bientôt être en mesure de se passer de ses services. Elle regarda son vieil ami qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient Padawans, elle senti que la mission qu'il accomplissait ici, dans son exil, était cruciale pour l'avenir de l'Ordre, il protégeait un des enfants de l'Elu. Elle soupira une seconde fois avant de regarder Obi Wan.

« Bien… Je vais le faire. J'appellerais Organa pour lui dire que je ne reviendrais pas. »

« Merci, Siri. »

« J'espère juste que tu ne te trompe pas… Sur celui que tu protège… »

« Moi non plus Siri… Moi non plus. »

« Que la Force sois avec toi, Obi Wan. »

« Avec toi aussi, Siri. »

Sur ces mots elle commença l'appareillage du vieux chasseur. Elle transmit un message à Kallus, lui indiquant de faire porter son vaisseau jusqu'aux Loyalistes du Dédale de Rishi. Puis elle contacta le sénateur Organa. Ce dernier fut attristé d'apprendre qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, mais il comprenait, l'Ordre Jedi avait besoin d'un endroit où s'établir, ils ne pouvaient pas rester des nomades à bord d'un vaisseau indéfiniment. Il fut néanmoins ravi de savoir que son vieil ami, Obi Wan Kenobi, était toujours vivant sur Tatooine. Siri fit décoller son chasseur peu après sous les yeux attentifs du maitre Jedi, et elle mit le cap sur le noyau profond une fois en orbite. Obi Wan à la nuit tombée, entra dans une profonde méditation ayant pour but de contacter Yoda. Le vieux maitre apparut dans leur monde onirique.

« Siri suit sa nouvelle voie sans le moindre enthousiasme. »

« Etonnant, cela n'est pas. »

« Etes vous sur que c'est la bonne solution ? »

« Oui. L'avenir de l'Ordre, entre ses mains, elle porte. Une nouvelle voie, aux Jedis, nous devons offrir. »

« Espérons que nous ne nous trompons pas. »

« Dans le cas contraire, catastrophiques, seront les conséquences. »


	67. Incertitudes : Une nouvelle apprentie

Sariss était revenue à bord de l'Exécutor, derrière elle Pix lui avait emboité le pas. La jeune femme avait troqué sa tenue de sauvage pour une tenue quasiment identique à celle de sa nouvelle maitresse, ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours tressés et coiffés en arrière, mais elle avait le regard qui avait changé, dans celui-ci on voyait désormais une colère quasi permanente. Sa nouvelle maitresse avait déjà commencé à la former pendant leur trajet à bord du Tartan, elle avait eu mal, extrêmement mal. L'exercice du jour ayant été sur la transformation de la douleur en colère et en puissance, Sariss ne montrait plus aucun plaisir à la torturer, ce que Pix avait bien sur noté. Elle savait que toute la souffrance que son maitre lui infligeait avait pour unique but de la rendre plus puissante, et ironiquement elle aimait ça. Elle avait senti le pouvoir couler dans ses veines comme jamais elle ne l'avait senti en étant Jedi, elle ne voulait plus revenir en arrière, ce bref aperçu du côté obscur que Sariss lui avait offert, lui donnait envie de s'y enfoncer encore plus. Elle se surpris à rire de Barriss Offee, elle avait lu le dossier la concernant après son entrainement, alors que son corps endoloris était en train de se remettre de l'entrainement, comment cette petite ingénue a pu renoncer à tous les bienfaits que l'entrainement obscur prodiguait ? Elle finit par voir Barriss comme une erreur, un prototype raté de Jedi Noir. Elle ne serait pas cet échec, elle serait la Jedi Noire parfaite aux côtés de sa maitresse. Et si elle devait souffrir le martyr pour libérer toute l'étendue de sa colère, alors elle le subirait. Elle vengera les Jedis, quelque sois le prix à payer, et ensuite elle régnera sur la Galaxie aux côtés de sa maitresse, comme les anciennes Jedis qu'elles sont, empêchant les Siths de revenir. Le côté obscur n'était qu'un maigre prix à payer pour la sécurité qu'elles apporteront à toute la Galaxie.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la baie d'observation où Vador recevait d'ordinaire Starkiller. Sariss remarqua immédiatement la vitre brisée, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Elle revenait victorieuse, sa nouvelle apprentie étant un tribut largement suffisant pour compenser la perte du seigneur Vador. Il y avait aussi un autre homme dans la salle, il était grand et brun, aux yeux noirs. Il portait une tenue de pilote, mais Sariss fut intriguée par le sabre laser qu'il portait à la ceinture. Elle ne fit aucune remarque, attendant que le seigneur Vador les présente. Elle s'agenouilla devant le Sith et fit signe à son apprentie de faire de même. Vador qui leur tournait le dos, leur fit face, sa lourde respiration couvrant le silence de mort de cette pièce.

« Tu es de retour. »

« J'ai rempli la première partie de ma mission, comme vous l'aviez demandé monseigneur. »

« Bien, et je vois que tu n'es pas revenue les mains vides. »

« Non seigneur. Je vous présente Pix. Elle était la Padawan d'Antaria Wellos, un gâchis de compétence. Elle sera bien plus à l'aise avec nous. »

Vador leur fit signe de se lever, elles le firent sans plus de cérémonie et sans un mot il utilisa la Force pour étrangler Pix, qui malgré la douleur fixait le seigneur Sith avec un air de défi. Ses jambes ne touchaient plus le sol, mais elle ne se tenait pas la gorge, elle serrait son poing gauche et s'était emparé de son sabre laser de l'autre. Elle fixait le seigneur Sith qui la faisait suffoquer et l'emmenait aux portes de la mort. Il fit par la relâcher, ce qui la fit tomber au sol pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle, Vador regarda Sariss satisfait.

« Je constate que tu lui as déjà retiré la peur de la mort. »

« Oui seigneur. Vous constaterez que bientôt, elle sera à même de remplir les missions les plus dangereuses sans sourciller. »

« Parfais. » Il montra ensuite le pilote avec un sabre laser. « Je te présente Maarek Stele, il est l'une des nouvelles mains de l'Empereur et est affecté à notre navire. »

L'appelé s'avança, Sariss senti qu'il n'était pas si puissant dans la Force. Un avantage qu'elle saura exploiter le moment venu.

« Après l'échec Starkiller, l'Empereur a demandé que je surveille vos opérations. » Déclara Stele.

« Donc je suppose qu'on va vous supporter sur la passerelle. » Répondit Sariss.

« Et j'ai carte blanche pour vous tuer si vous faites preuve de trop d'initiative. »

« Tu essaiera. » Ricana Pix. « Je me demande quelle saveur aura ta mort, meilleure que celle des Féluciens, je pense. »

« Pix, ça suffit ! » Intima Sariss.

« Maitresse… » Dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

« Il lui manque encore de la discipline. » Remarqua Vador.

« Elle va vite l'apprendre. »

« Stele, laissez-nous. »

L'intéressé s'inclina et quitta la salle. Il n'était pas forcément rassuré de laisser Vador en compagnie de la Jedi Noire, mais le vieux Cronal lui avait appris à se méfier du seigneur Sith. Il valait mieux qu'il obéisse. Pix fut aussi congédiée par sa maitresse qui lui intima de ne pas tenter de s'en prendre à Stele même si elle en mourrait d'envie.

« Une affaire privée, monseigneur ? »

« Oui. Beaucoup dans l'Empire remettent en question ta loyauté. »

« Comment puis-je leur prouver qu'ils ont tort ? »

« En détruisant toi-même le sabre de ton ancien apprenti. Il est une relique de ton passé de servitude envers Jerec. Tranche cet ultime lien. »

Sariss pris l'arme en main. Elle savait que c'était un test de Vador, elle n'avait jamais été capable de se débarrasser de l'arme, elle aimait se rappeler à chaque combat de ce jeune homme qui la suivait partout et qui faisait tout pour la combler. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'arme et usa de Télékinésie pour la faire éclater, ne s'arrêtant pas à la structure mais allant jusqu'au cristal. Quand il n'en resta plus que de la poussière, elle regarda Vador qui lui tendait un autre sabre : celui de Starkiller. Elle le prit en main, activant la lame rouge, elle l'éteignit immédiatement et le mis à sa ceinture.

« Tu as passé ton ultime test. Mon apprentie… »

Sariss s'agenouilla en entendant ces mots. Enfin ses manipulations avaient porté leurs fruits, elle était devenue l'apprentie de Dark Vador. Un pas de plus vers le pouvoir qu'elle convoitait et le trône. Elle releva la tête vers son maitre.

« C'est trop d'honneur, mon maitre. »

« Relève toi. »

Elle le fit sans plus de cérémonie. Elle fixait Vador, se doutant qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé.

« Starkiller aura encore son utilité. Quand il sera reconstruit, il nous servira à débusquer et éliminer les rebelles. »

« Je doute qu'il puisse quoi que ce sois contre leurs flottes, seigneur. »

« C'est là que tu entreras en jeu. Tu vas commander l'Exécutor en mon nom, et détruire tous les rebelles qu'il débusquera. »

« Et quand nous aurons plus besoin de lui ? »

« Alors tu pourras le tuer, de la manière qui te plaira. »

« Bien seigneur. »

« Je vais partir pour Despayre, l'Empereur compte sur ma présence pour superviser en personne les phases finales de la construction de notre arme ultime. En attendant, je te confie ma flotte et mon domaine sur Mustafar. »

« Et Stele ? »

« Il continuera de te suivre, évite de lui montrer que tu es mon apprentie. L'Empereur savait pour Starkiller, mais il l'ignore pour toi. »

Elle comprit d'un coup que le petit plan avec son père visant la transmission des données rebelles concernant Starkiller n'avait servi à rien. Ce gamin était un plan de Vador et de l'Empereur pour éliminer les rebelles sur le long terme, elle ne se laisserais pas prendre de la même manière. Elle avait suffisamment de liens dans le BSI pour pouvoir surveiller les Siths et savoir ce que son maitre ne lui disait pas.

« S'il viens à l'apprendre. Il mourra. »

« Si cela vient à être nécessaire, arrange-toi pour maquiller ça en accident. »

« Evidement, monseigneur. »

Le seigneur Sith quitta ensuite la baie d'observation, il emmena la moitié de la flotte avec lui vers le site de construction de Despayre. Sariss désormais aux commandes de l'Exécutor ordonna de mettre le cap immédiatement sur Mustafar. Cette petite lune volcanique de la bordure extérieure était le théâtre parfait pour l'apprentissage de son élève. Mais aussi c'était l'endroit qui contenait la bibliothèque privée de Vador, l'endroit où elle pourrait obtenir tout le savoir qui lui était jadis refusé. Durant le trajet, elle continua les leçons de Pix, lui faisant combattre au sabre, mais aussi à la torturer. L'apprentie se renforçait à chaque nouvelle séance avec sa maitresse, devenant de plus en plus insensible à toute forme de douleur et s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans le côté obscur. Sa colère grandissante méritait un exutoire et Sariss la poussait toujours plus vers les extrêmes. Stele qui sentait la force de cette femme était tout de même inquiet, seule Sariss la surpassait à bord du vaisseau. Et surtout, a la sortie de chaque séance, elle semblait toujours plus dévouée à sa maitresse. L'Empire ne l'intéressait pas, seule sa maitresse avait de l'importance, elle était celle qui lui offrait le pouvoir et la colère nécessaire pour le maitriser. Un des soldats qui avait commis l'erreur de critiquer Sariss peu avant leur arrivée sur Mustafar fit les frais de la colère de l'ancienne Jedi, elle le démembra publiquement avant de faire rouler sa tête au milieu d'un couloir.

Depuis les tréfonds de la Force, Antaria Wellos alors devenue un fantôme, avait ressenti ce qui était arrivé à sa Padawan. Ça avait été si rapide, qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir senti qu'elle avait depuis toujours cette noirceur en elle. L'aura obscure de Felucia lui avait caché tout ce temps la véritable nature de sa Padawan. Il était désormais trop tard pour la ramener vers la lumière, Pix était morte peu après elle sur ce monde perdu, il restait plus que cette créature consumée par sa haine.

C'est sur Mustafar que la vie de Pix prit un réel tournant, au-delà des séances de tortures, elle apprenait ce que signifiait être une réelle suivante du côté obscur, Sariss y brava l'interdit en transmettant à Pix un peu de savoir Sith. Elle pu voir à travers la Force que son apprentie surpasserait un jour son prédécesseur : Yun. La Sith nouvellement nommée commença à préparer le complet pour se débarrasser de Maarek Stele, une fois celui-ci écarté, elle n'aurait plus d'obstacle pour entrainer correctement Pix et ensemble elles pourront supplanter Vador, puis l'Empereur quand le moment sera venu…


	68. Incertitudes : Taris

L'Empirique, un vieux navire scientifique, était en train d'effectuer sa dernière course, droit dans un soleil. De son pont d'envol s'échappait l'appareil furtif impérial, le Rogue Shadow, le vaisseau qui échappait au champ gravitationnel, passa en hyperespace immédiatement après. A son bord, Galen Marek ou Starkiller, Juno Eclipse et le droïde PROXY observaient les spires de l'hyperespace, se demandant où aller maintenant. Ils avaient passé six mois à bord de ce navire après que Vador ai déclaré Starkiller comme ennemi de l'Empire. L'apprenti avait été soigné et revitalisé suite à son exposition au vide spatial. Juno de son côté avait simplement été maintenue captive et PROXY avait fait sa vie, veillant sur son maitre. Dans le cockpit, Galen sondait la Force, il cherchait un Jedi qui puisse lui apprendre ce que Vador ne lui avait pas appris, il allait avoir besoin de ça pour remplir sa nouvelle mission. A sa ceinture, il portait désormais le sabre de Kota, au cours de sa méditation, aucun Jedi ne répondait présent, il sentait que certains étaient là, scrutant la Force, mais aucun ne lui révélait sa position. Il finit néanmoins par sentir quelqu'un dans la bordure sur le monde oublié de Taris. Juno mis le cap sur cet endroit désolé.

En orbite ils furent surpris de capter des signaux d'un Dreadnought qui croisait dans l'atmosphère. Juno resta loin de cet appareil, mais elle connaissait aussi les légendes sur ce monde, ils ne devaient en aucun cas aller vers la surface. Elle posa le Rogue sur une plateforme en à peu près bon état, l'équipage descendit de l'appareil, observant la jungle de ce monde désolé.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible ici… » Déclara Galen.

« Tu le ressent ? » Demanda Juno qui commençait à s'habituer aux facultés du Sith.

« Oui… Je sens des milliers de morts, très anciennes. »

« C'est l'œuvre des Siths. » Déclara une voix tapie dans la pénombre.

Galen dégaina son sabre laser qu'il portait en arrière comme toujours. La lame verte éclairant la plateforme. Puis une dizaine de Mandaloriens surgirent de l'ombre avec leurs jetpacks, se maintenant en vol et braquant leurs fusils sur les arrivants. Une silhouette sortie d'un bâtiment caché entre les branchages de la jungle donnant sur la plateforme. Elle était encapuchonnée dans une cape noire, mais Galen pouvait voir que c'était une femme à la peau jaune, le décolleté jusqu'au nombril de sa bure ne trompait pas. Par contre les cicatrices visibles sur son corps en disaient long sur son passé. Elle retira sa capuche, c'était Barriss Offee.

« Je t'attendais, Galen Marek. » Elle fit signe aux Mandaloriens. « Ne crains rien, ils ne s'en prendront pas à toi si tu ne m'attaque pas. »

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Quelqu'un qui était jadis à ta place. »

Il éteignit son sabre laser. Il était intrigué, et parallèlement, cette femme lui rappelait quelque chose. Il s'approcha, la détaillant du regard, mais le souvenir était si lointain qu'il n'arrivait à rien en tirer.

« Je t'ai connu enfant. Tu courrais dans les couloirs du temple privé de Vador. »

« Tu… Tu étais son atout de l'époque ? Son exécutrice personelle qui l'a trahi ? »

« En effet, je suppose qu'il me désire toujours me tuer. »

« Il crois que vous l'avez été sur Dathomir. »

« Alors c'est que j'ai parfaitement joué mon jeu. Mais parlons un peu de toi… Comment l'outil de Vador, qu'il a formé depuis l'enfance, c'est retrouvé ici ? »

« J'ai été trahis… Par Vador… »

« Trahis ? Toi ? Son meilleur atout ? » Barris était surprise, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. « Comment ça s'est passé ? » Elle regardait Juno pour le coup.

« Je l'ignore… On est rentrés faire notre rapport après Felucia, et l'Empereur attendait Galen… Ensuite j'ai été transférée sur l'Empirique et Galen m'y a sauvée, après six mois de captivité. » Expliqua Juno

« Donc l'Empereur était impliqué… Intéressant. » Barriss fixait Galen. « D'autres détails ? »

« Vador m'a poignardé dès l'arrivée de l'Empereur, d'après lui… J'avais échoué en étant découvert. Ensuite l'Empereur a ordonné ma mise à mort. »

« Un apprenti indésirable, donc Vador faisait de toi un Sith. Vois-tu, quelque chose cloche dans ton histoire. Quand l'Empereur veux quelqu'un mort, il s'assure qu'il le soit. J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à me faire passer pour morte, alors toi qui était sous ses yeux… Vador a bien fait quelque chose. »

« Il m'a jeté dans le vide… »

« Je vois, et ensuite il t'a retapé sur ce vaisseau, l'Empirique c'est ça ? »

Barriss cherchait vraiment la petite bête, ça agaçait réellement Galen. PROXY avait déjà glissé sa main dans son carénage et Juno commençait à être perdue, elle ne savait pas vraiment pour cette partie de l'histoire.

« Oui… » Soupira Galen.

« Et maintenant tu veux tuer ton maitre. Logique, ton histoire tiens debout. » Galen sourit à cette affirmation. « A un détail près. » Conclus Barriss.

« Vous oseriez dire que je vous mens ? Demandez à Juno, elle s'est évadée avec moi. »

« C'est vrai que c'est très pratique, l'Empereur te crois mort et tu es soigné sur un vaisseau éloigné de tout. Comme par hasard, sur ce même vaisseau est incarcéré ta pilote, ton droïde, qui me regarde bizarrement depuis le début de ma déduction, était aussi présent, ha… Et j'oubliais, ton vaisseau bien sûr. Tu espères vraiment me faire croire que tu ne travailles plus pour Vador ? Je serais même prête à parier que la rencontre avec l'Empereur n'était qu'une mise en scène, le BSI a dû finir par savoir pour toi et Vador devait trouver un moyen de te faire disparaitre des radars. Quoi de mieux qu'une fausse mort. »

« Maitre, elle a tout deviné. » Lança PROXY.

Le droïde sorti un sabre laser et bondit vers Barriss, elle fit signe a ses Mandaloriens de ne pas intervenir, puis elle leva la main. Des éclairs verts naquirent de l'extrémité de ses doigts fondant sur le droïde qui n'avait rien vu venir. Juno qui lançait un regard froid à Galen ne fit pas réellement attention à la scène, mais ce dernier qui s'apprêtait à aider son droïde fut paralysé par la maitrise de la Force de la femme. Barriss esquiva le droïde qui tomba à côté d'elle, la machine une fois au sol reçu la pleine puissance des éclairs de la Miriallanne qui fit fondre en grande partie son blindage et détruisit totalement son cœur énergétique. Avec la télékinésie elle le transforma en une boule de ferraille et le jeta au pieds de Starkiller. Elle fit venir à elle deux des sabres laser encore intacts de la machine, puis elle fixa le Sith en souriant.

« Tu n'as pas mieux que ce droïde ? »

« Ce n'est pas Vador qui vous a appris ça… »

« Non, c'est les sœurs de la nuit. Tu comprends maintenant ? On est sans doute aussi puissants l'un que l'autre, mais quoi que ton maitre te fasse miroiter, tu es incapable de détruire l'Empereur. »

« Galen… Dit moi que c'est faux. » Dit Juno en s'écartant du Sith.

« Je suis désolé Juno… Elle dit vrai… Je suis encore au service de Vador… »

« Après ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il t'a poignardé pour faire plaisir à l'Empereur. Il t'a presque tué ! Et toi tu le sers toujours ?! »

« Quel autre choix j'ai ? Je ne connais rien d'autre que Vador… Il est mon maitre, il m'a éduqué depuis l'enfance. Comment pourrais me retourner contre lui ? »

« Je comprends… Vraiment. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. » Déclara Barriss à la surprise totale de Galen.

« Comment pouvez-vous comprendre ? Vous ne l'avez servi qu'un temps, a peine quelques années. »

« Oui, mais je sais ce que ça fait de tourner le dos à tout ce qu'on connaît depuis l'enfance. J'étais une Jedi, a deux doigts de devenir un chevalier, quand j'ai basculé du côté obscur. Aujourd'hui le côté obscur fait partie de moi, et ma vie d'avant est totalement balayée, il n'y a aucun retour arrière possible. »

« Ecoute là Galen… S'il te plait… » Ajouta Juno.

« Le choix est tiens, Galen Marek. Sois tu continue de servir ton maitre, sois tu décide de réellement t'affranchir de lui. Mais dans un des cas, tu devras quitter ce monde et tu n'obtiendras rien de moi. »

« Et de moi. » Ajouta Juno. « Je te laisserais le Rogue Shadow, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour continuer de travailler avec toi. »

Galen était abattu. Le droïde qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance venait d'être détruit totalement par cette femme qui l'a fait sans forcer. Il se rendit compte pour la première fois combien il était seul, Juno avait été la seule présence à ses côtés qui avait tenu plus d'une mission. Il avait fini par l'apprécier, voire même par l'attirer. Son dévouement envers son maitre était à nouveau en train de tout lui faire perdre. Il regarda Barriss, cette femme qui avait une fois servi Vador, avait réussi à voir à travers tout le tissu de mensonge du Sith, même sa théorie tenait la route, elle connaissait définitivement son sujet. Le choix qu'elle proposait était impossible, mais nécessaire. Il soupira une dernière fois et regarda Juno.

« Bien… Bien… PROXY était notre lien avec Vador. Mais il a surement placé des traceurs sur le Rogue Shadow. »

« Tu te retournes vraiment contre lui ? » Demanda Juno qui ne savait plus trop sur quel pied danser.

« J'ai le choix ? Si je continue de le servir je perds tout, et je risque un second éventrement. Offee dit vrai, j'aurais plus de chances si je me retourne contre lui. »

« Bien. Juste un détail. » Elle attira le sabre de Kota qu'elle mit à sa ceinture avec les autres. « Ce sabre ne t'appartient pas. Je t'en donnerais un quand tu seras prêt à en porter un de nouveau. »

Galen allait protester, mais il n'était pas en état de se battre. Il était trop fier pour l'admettre, mais l'évasion de l'Empirique l'avait grandement fatigué. Les Mandaloriens investirent le Shadow pour retirer les divers traceurs à bord, même si Eclipse avait déjà fait du très bon travail sur ce sujet. Le vaisseau fut ensuite remorqué dans le Dreadnought et ils quittèrent tous la planète. Barriss fit suivre le sabre de Kota par des sympathisants Mandaloriens qui allaient le faire remonter jusqu'aux Loyalistes. Puis commença l'entrainement de Galen, s'avéra un maitre bien moins dur que Vador, elle lui enseigna à s'ouvrir réellement à la Force et pas seulement au côté obscur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Galen se sentait en paix. Au terme de l'année, quand il fut réellement prêt, Barriss lui remis deux sabres laser. Les armes prélevées sur PROXY étaient désormais à Galen, il les alluma pour les tester, des lames bleue et rouge en sortirent. Barriss se rendit compte au cours de ces entrainements que c'était sa propre rédemption qui était en train de se jouer alors qu'elle formait cet ancien Sith.

* * *

Et bien... Le moins que je puisse dire c'est que son destin est plutôt changé.

Oui j'avais oublié de préciser le léger nerf que je lui ai collé (ce qui est pas un mal dans un sens à mes yeux ^^)

Rendez vous pour le prochain ARC - Alliance. :)


	69. L'alliance : Déclaration

Et me revoici après une longue absence,

Aujourd'hui le chapitre 66 qui ironiquement, bien qu'il symbolise mon événement favori de SW, est le chapitre que j'aime le moins...

Promis la suite sera plus intéressante. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Après des mois à insister, Ahsoka avait enfin gagné. Bail Organa s'était réuni avec les deux autres principaux sénateurs qui étaient en fuite depuis que l'Empire avait découvert leur allégeance envers la Rébellion. Mon Mothma et Garm Bel Iblis, avaient accepté de se rendre sur Corellia, située dans les mondes du noyau. Ils se réunissaient au nez et à la barbe de l'Empire, Bail qui était le dernier de ce trio à être encore légitime aux yeux de l'Empire prenait d'énormes risques, mais cette fois le jeu en valait la chandelle. Les trois figures politiques étaient descendues dans d'antiques ruines du pôle de la planète, Ahsoka était avec eux et un escadron de la garde clone assurait la sécurité de l'évènement. Sur une vieille table de pierre se trouvait un document en quatre exemplaires, celui-ci, imprimé sur papier comme dans les temps anciens, contenait un manifeste qui allait bientôt devenir célèbre dans toute la galaxie : le manifeste de l'Alliance Rebelle.

« Donc nous avons un accord ? » Demanda Bail.

« En effet. Je prendrais la tête du gros des opérations, Garm assurera le commandement de la flotte, et Tano… Qu'est-ce que vous ferez ? » Ajouta Mothma.

« Je lancerais l'assaut lorsque ce sera le moment. Mes clones seront à maturité d'ici deux ans. C'est le temps que vous devrez tenir face à l'Empire. »

« Une seule question demeure… » Commença Garm en regardant Ahsoka. « Vous serez à la tête de la plus grande armée rebelle. Vous avez des flottes et des troupes, que ferez-vous réellement une fois l'Empire vaincu ? »

« C'est une excellente question. A titre personnel, je compte me retirer définitivement du conflit. Ceux de mon armée qui voudront rester, aiderons le nouveau régime qui se mettra en place. »

« Et le régime vous importe peu ? » Demanda Garm surpris.

« Ahsoka crois fermement que si on remet une République, on sera condamnés à revivre les mêmes choses que jadis. Mais d'un autre côté, elle est déterminée à empêcher un nouvel Empire comme celui de Palpatine. » Commenta Bail.

« Alors quelle serait la solution selon vous ? » Demanda Mothma.

« Il n'y en a pas d'idéale. A petite échelle, ce qu'on a réalisé dans le Dédale de Rishi n'est pas trop mauvais. Il y a un conseil constituant qui gère les affaires civiles »

« Et au-dessus une hiérarchie militaire stricte. Ça ressemble à une démocratie, c'est militaire votre organisation. » Déclara Garm.

« Le fait est qu'on devra aussi séduire les Impériaux avec nos idées une fois Palpatine vaincu, sinon on ira droit à la guerre civile. Et ça c'est inacceptable. »

Les sénateurs se turent, Ahsoka avait visé juste. S'ils restauraient totalement la République comme jadis, les impériaux continueraient le combat malgré la mort de l'Empereur. Une guerre civile au lendemain de la proclamation d'un ordre nouveau était bien la chose à éviter. Mais d'un autre côté, ils ne devaient pas oublier les mondes prêts à les suivre qui veulent un retour à la démocratie. Bail regarda Ahsoka, elle avait jeté un pavé dans la mare, comme elle était douée pour le faire depuis qu'il la connaissait. Il regarda la Togruta.

« Tu as bien quelques idées non ? »

« Oui… J'ai passé pas mal de temps avec la Sénatrice Amidala pendant la guerre, et j'admets que le principe Naboo de la Reine élue m'a pas mal séduit. »

« Vous voudriez faire de même pour l'Empereur ? » Demanda Mothma.

« Oui, un Empereur ou une Impératrice, élu à vie par une assemblée de grands électeurs. Mais pouvant être destitué par l'assemblée législative s'il abuse de ses pouvoirs. »

« Ça ressemble davantage à la royauté d'Aldérande, mais ça pourrait marcher. » Déclara Bail.

« Conserver des symboles impériaux permettrais en effet de séduire les Impériaux et d'éviter une nouvelle guerre une fois l'Empereur tombé. Mais sans garanties, on retombera dans les schémas actuels. » Commenta Garm

« Sans oublier la méthode d'élection. » Ajouta Mothma.

« Et bien les sénateurs pourraient être élus au suffrage universel, ils choisiraient en retour leur chancelier parmi le conseil des Moff, uniquement sur la durée de leur mandat. Les Moffs quant à eux qui nous serviraient de grands électeurs, seront aussi choisis par le Sénat pour un mandat beaucoup plus long que les sénateurs. »

« Et ces derniers élisent l'Empereur. Ça élimine beaucoup de pouvoir de l'Empereur, qui deviendrais davantage un symbole qu'une figure d'autorité absolue. De plus sans transmission du trône par hérédité, on évite beaucoup de dérives menant à un régime autoritaire. » Déclara Bail.

« L'Empereur aurait néanmoins certaines prérogatives. Comme par exemple la dissolution du conseil des Moff s'il estime qu'il devient dangereux. »

« Et pour le Sénat et l'Empereur lui-même ? » Demanda Mothma.

« Le Sénat pourrait être dissous par le conseil des Moffs, et l'Empereur destitué sur ordre des sénateurs. A majorité absolue bien entendu. »

« C'est séduisant, montrer que l'Empereur puisse être destitué par la voix des civils est une bonne chose. Néanmoins il nous faudrait un garde-fou pour éviter que tout le gouvernement s'effondre, comme par exemple une loi interdisant que plus d'une des institutions dirigeantes soit en période électorale à la fois. » Commenta Garm.

« Il reste un détail, l'armée. Par qui elle sera réellement dirigée ? »

« Ça reste à voir, mais il faudrait en partager le commandement entre les Moffs et le Sénat. »

« L'un dirigeant l'éthique militaire et l'autre les déploiements. Pas idiot. » Déclara Mothma. « C'est effectivement un régime démocratique que vous proposez, un régime pouvant séduire suffisamment d'impériaux de nous rejoindre pour éviter une nouvelle guerre. »

Les Sénateurs se regardèrent, c'était très loin de ce qu'ils comptaient faire à l'origine, néanmoins c'était peu être le mieux pour éviter que la Galaxie tombe à nouveau dans la guerre. Ils savaient que de nombreux impériaux pourraient adhérer à ce principe, restait les plus durs et les plus endoctrinés du régime de Palpatine qui dans tous les cas refuseront de se plier a quoi que ce sois d'autre que l'Empire totalitaire qu'ils connaissent. Ahsoka visait une réforme impériale et non une destruction totale de celui-ci, évidement toute la Rébellion n'allait pas approuver, mais il y avait suffisamment de déserteurs impériaux aujourd'hui pour que ça passe. Il ne restait plus qu'une question en suspens, une question qu'ils comptaient bien lui poser.

« Je suppose que vous avez des exigences… » Soupira Mothma.

« Oui, deux. »

« On vous écoute. »

« La première est que jamais un utilisateur de la Force puisse accéder au trône. La Galaxie vit sous le joug des Siths et des Jedis Noirs et nous en voyons le résultat. Cela ne doit en aucun cas se reproduire. »

« Vous vous écartez vous-même du pouvoir, alors que vous serez très surement acclamée et qu'on vous offrira sans aucun doute le trône sur un plateau une fois Palpatine renversé… » Commenta Garm.

« Je prends les devants. » Sourit Ahsoka.

« La seconde exigence ? » Demanda Bail.

« Que les Jedis ne soient plus liés par la constitution au gouvernement. C'est ce qui a provoqué la haine des Jedis, haine que Palpatine a amplifié avec la guerre des clones. Si l'Ordre dois se reformer, ce doit être loin de la politique et s'ils veulent aider, ce sera dans le respect des lois, ainsi que le volontariat. »

Ils regardèrent tous Ahsoka, ils étaient surpris. Les Jedis, gardiens millénaires de la République seraient écartés définitivement des sphères centrales de Coruscant. Seul Garm en saisit réellement l'intérêt, lui-même n'était pas un grand fan de l'Ordre et il voyait le sens de cette exigence. Ahsoka évitait qu'un nouveau sentiment anti Jedi naisse s'ils venaient à se reformer, et ainsi elle justifiait aussi l'existence d'une armée. Bail de son côté était le plus fermé à cette demande, il n'avait jamais perdu la foi envers l'Ordre, quant à Mothma elle se dit que le propre vécu de la Togruta avait dû la mener à cette conclusion. Elle gardait néanmoins une dernière question.

« Et si les Jedis, ou quelque sois le nom qu'ils porterons s'ils reforment l'Ordre, veulent s'impliquer ? »

« Il y aura des lois, après rien ne les empêche de rejoindre cour de justice ou même l'armée. Les Jedis ne doivent seulement pas redevenir une institution gouvernementale à part entière. »

« Et les Jedis sont d'accord avec ça ? » Demanda Bail.

« Sur tous les survivants dont vous connaissez l'existence, en voyez-vous beaucoup s'impliquer dans le conflit ? »

« Non… C'est vrai qu'ils restent à l'écart… »

« Alors vous avez votre réponse, sénateur Organa. Les Jedis ont appris de leurs erreurs, maitre Yoda dit lui-même que c'est l'arrogance de l'Ordre qui nous a en partie mené à cette situation. Je sais que la solution que je propose est loin d'être idéale, et est très loin de ce que vous comptiez faire à l'origine. Mais c'est la seule qui nous évitera une nouvelle guerre une fois la victoire acquise. »

Les Sénateurs ne purent qu'être d'accord avec la Togruta. Ils finirent par se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait raison sur de nombreux points, c'est la fondation même de la République qui avait finit par créer l'Empire. Et ce dernier avait toutes les institutions nécessaires pour bâtir quelque chose de démocratique, l'Empereur ne s'en servait simplement pas en concentrant tout sur sa personne. La réforme impériale que proposait Ahsoka, qui semblait murement réfléchie, était en définitive la meilleure des solutions par rapport à la situation actuelle. Ils finirent par tous regarder leurs documents et signèrent à tour de rôle en les faisant tourner, quand toutes les signatures furent apposées, l'Alliance Rebelle était réellement née. Les Sénateurs allaient désormais rassembler les cellules sous un commandement unique et structuré, le tout en collaboration avec l'armée Loyaliste qui continuait de se rassembler dans le Dédale de Rishi.

A la fin de ce sommet, chacun repartit dans son vaisseau personnel. L'Alliance Rebelle était née au nez et à la barbe de l'Empire. Ahsoka de son côté était satisfaite, il y allait enfin y avoir une réelle armée pour s'opposer à l'Empire avant qu'elle ne puisse se mettre en marche. Elle reprit le chemin de Kamino, en chemin elle informa Riyo de sa réussite au conseil constituant de l'Alliance, cette dernière était sans doute le seul membre de son groupe à être contre la réforme impériale, mais voir que les sénateurs l'avaient acceptée la rassura un peu. La guerre totale approchait à grands pas…


	70. L'alliance : Opération Conjointe

L'alliance Rebelle existait déjà depuis une année et le soulèvement à travers la Galaxie prenait désormais une ampleur jusque-là peu égalée. A contrario, l'Empire resserrait l'étau sur la Bordure Extérieure, ces mondes qui disposaient de ressources abondantes étaient une cible de choix pour le régime de Coruscant, en plus d'être les plus instables de tous. Sur ordre de Palpatine, les mondes du Noyau et de la Bordure Médiane ayant été pressés comme des citrons, il n'y avait plus que la zone instable pour répondre à tous les besoins grandissants de l'Empire. La Rébellion épuisant peu à peu les troupes impériales, la guerre civile allait bientôt se transformer en guerre totale, il ne manquait plus que l'étincelle qui mette le feu à la poudrière qu'était la Galaxie depuis dix-huit ans.

En orbite de la planète Arkanis, capitale du secteur du même nom, une opération des plus risquées était en cours. Les Loyalistes et les Rebelles, décidés à dégager le couloir d'accès qu'emprunterons les premiers pour mener leur assaut, menaient une attaque pour déstabiliser le gouvernement impérial de la région. Le capitaine Cleat de l'escadron Phénix menait les X-Wing de la Rébellion mais aussi les ARC-170 clones, alors que Maze était à la tête de l'intégralité des Y-Wing présent dans l'attaque, Ahsoka de son côté, qui avait toujours eu un gout très prononcé pour les chasseurs rapides, avait pris la tête des A-Wing. Le soutient lourd étant garanti par la flotte Phénix et le Plasma Core, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Rhys Dallows qui appréciait toujours autant piloter, se tenait en renfort avec son escadron de chasseurs N-1 Naboo. Tous les petits vaisseaux filaient à vive allure vers la flotte réduite du Moff Jerjerrod, cette dernière ayant été dispersée pour répondre aux attaques de la flotte Rebelle dans tout le secteur. Aux commandes de son chasseur, Ahsoka faisait un dernier appel des troupes.

« Tano à tous les escadrons, accusez réception. »

« Leader Phénix à Leader Or, tout est ok. » Répondit Cleat.

« Leader Kath à Leader Or, tout est paré. » Répondit Maze.

« Noir deux à Leader Or, on va les éclater. » Répondit Ezra, enthousiasme.

« Ravale ton enthousiasme, petit, et écoute la générale. » Commenta le clone.

« Ok… Ok… »

« Soutient Nubian, paré. » Répondit Rhys.

« Equipe Spectre, parée au ramassage. » Commenta Hera depuis le Ghost.

« Soutient lourd, paré. » Ajouta Vana Sage.

« Ok les enfants. Restez sur mon aile et laissez la chasse venir. Les noirs avec moi contre les TIE. Les Phénix vous nous débarrassez de tous les oiseaux qui attaquent notre soutient lourd. Maze, tu fais le passage de bombardement à mon ordre. Les soutiens, attaquez sur ordre. »

« Bien compris, Leader Or. » Répondirent les pilotes tous en cœur.

« Vitesse d'attaque dans, trois… deux… un… Mettez toute la gomme ! » Ordonna la Togruta.

L'intégralité des chasseurs poussa ses moteurs aux maximums, fonçant telle une vague vers le Destroyer Stellaire en orbite. Jerjerrod qui ne s'attendait pas à une attaque aussi près du siège de son secteur ordonna le déploiement immédiat de ses deux Destroyers de classe Victoire escortant son appareil. Les appareils plus petits pivotèrent pour faire front à la marée de chasseurs arrivant et ouvrirent le feu en tir de barrage. Les appareils ne dévièrent pas de leur trajectoire, plusieurs chasseurs touchés par les tirs, tombèrent en flammes et furent capturés par le champ gravitationnel de la planète. Ahsoka qui s'attendait à cette réaction des impériaux ne lâchait pas son manche, slalomant entre les tirs lui étant destinés. Quand ils furent assez près, elle sourit et ouvrit sa radio.

« Décrochez ! » Cria-t-elle. « Maze ! Ouvre le feu d'artifice ! »

« A vos ordres ! »

Comme un seul homme, tous les chasseurs de tête se séparèrent vers la gauche et la droite, laissant le champ libre aux bombardiers qui arrivaient derrière. Une véritable plus de torpilles partirent vers les deux petits Destroyers, tous les chasseurs décrochant de la même manière que les autres après avoir largué leur cargaison. Les capitaines des appareils qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça, ordonnèrent des manœuvres évasives, mais trop tard. Ils furent touchés de plein fouet par les torpilles à protons, leurs coques se percèrent, le métal se tordant sous la chaleur des explosions et des réactions en chaine commençant à apparaitre alors que des conduites énergétiques étaient salement touchées. Ils tombèrent tous les deux en flammes dans l'orbite de la planète. Jerjerrod qui n'avait rien perdu du spectacle, ordonna le déploiement de tous les chasseurs TIE. Ces appareils iconiques de l'Empire sortirent des hangars du Destroyer principal, fondant vers les rebelles qui les attendaient de pied ferme alors que le soutient lourd sortait d'hyperespace pour bombarder les impériaux. Aux commandes de son chasseur, Ahsoka, qui n'avait pas perdu la main en pilotage, avait commencé le ballet aérien en éliminant tous les impériaux passant à portée de canon. Cleat ordonna immédiatement à ses hommes de se mettre en protection du soutient lourd, les bombardiers TIE les prenant pour cibles.

« Petite question, Tano. Maintenant que les Bombardiers ont vidés toutes leurs torpilles… Comment vous comptez abattre un Destroyer Stellaire ? » Demanda Vana.

« Avec le talent. » Répondit Ahsoka. « Maze ? Il est temps que le courant passe entre les impériaux et nous. »

« Bien reçu général. » Répondit le clone.

« C'est quoi encore cette connerie ? » Demanda la mercenaire.

« Les gars ! C'est l'heure de passer au canon à ions ! » Ordonna le clone.

« Dallows, maintenant on va avoir besoin d'un coup de main. Les renforts arrivent de la planète. »

« Bien reçu. » Répondit le pilote.

« Vous m'expliquerez comment vous pouvez tout prévoir à l'avance ? » Demanda Sato qui venait d'entrer sur la ligne de communication.

« Mon amiral est un ancien impérial. »

« Ça explique pas mal de choses… »

Les chasseurs Naboo, facilement reconnaissables par leur peinture jaune et leur coupe élégante, filèrent à vive allure sur les renforts venus de la planète, commençant à jouer du canon pour abattre les TIE supplémentaires. Pendant ce temps, Maze avec une partie de son escadron, tira au canon à ions pour neutraliser le Destroyer Stellaire. Ce dernier fut rapidement privé d'énergie, et les navires de soutient purent s'approcher pour bombarder allègrement l'appareil Impérial privé de défenses. Comme Ahsoka s'y attendait, une nacelle de sauvetage fut larguée vers la planète malgré la coupure de courant, elle ouvrit le canal vers le Ghost.

« Syndulla, on dirait que notre invité essaie de se faire la malle. »

« Je m'en occupe. »

Le Ghost rompit la formation et commença à descendre vers la planète. Pendant ce temps, le Plasma Core tirait de tous ses canons sur le Destroyer désactivé, privé de ses boucliers, sa coque commença à fondre sous les impacts. Vana Sage tira à son tour ses torpilles directement dans les réacteurs de l'appareil. La mercenaire se mit à réfléchir, c'était presque trop facile, certes Tano avait une connaissance parfaite des protocoles impériaux. Mais là ils attaquaient un Moff, qu'il soit si peu défendu était très étrange. Elle eut raison, quand sortant d'une station spatiale abandonnée, des chasseurs TIE plus avancés que les autres, entrèrent dans la bataille. Ils avaient des ailes incurvées et quatre canons montés sur elles, ces appareils appelés des intercepteurs TIE, étaient connus pour faire des ravages, même dans les rangs des A-Wing, ils étaient menés par un autre possédant trois ailes similaires mais incurvées vers l'extérieur, chacune ayant deux canons montés sur ses ailes, c'était un Défenseur TIE. L'appareil de tête la pris en chasse, elle slalomait comme elle pouvait en essayant de lui échapper, mais elle fut salement touchée.

« Je suis touchée ! Il ne me lâche pas ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Ici, Rhys ! J'ai des intercepteurs au cul ! Ils sortent d'où ?! »

« Des vieilles stations, escadron Phénix, derrière moi, on va détruire ces merdes ! » Ordonna Cleat.

Les chasseurs lâchèrent les vaisseaux lourds pour aller attaquer les vieilles stations abandonnées d'où décollaient ces pilotes à coup de torpilles à proton. Le nombre d'explosions commençant à noyer les radars, ils ne virent pas la menace plus directe contre eux qui s'approchait. Ahsoka ordonna à Maze qui avait finit son boulot de quitter la bataille en hyperespace avec son escadron. Il acquiesça et les Y-Wings repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. La Togruta prit en chasse l'appareil qui poursuivait Vana, elle fut surprise par les talents du pilote, cet appareil esquivait quasiment toutes ses attaques tout en arrivant à en porter sur la mercenaire. Vana avait beau avoir un appareil solide, ce dernier n'était pas indestructible, elle hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il fallait la débarrasser de ce fumier. Pendant ce temps, le Plasma Core qui était directement commandé par la sénatrice Naberrie continuait son pilonnage du Destroyer qui commençait à retrouver un peu d'énergie malgré le tir direct à ses réacteurs, le capitaine montrant son manque d'habitude avait relancé ses réacteurs à pleine puissance. Les dommages causés par Vana combinés à la charge demandée, mirent le réacteur en surcharge. Ahsoka en voyant ses relevés monter en flèche appuya sur le canal général rebelle.

« Eloignez-vous du Destroyer ! Il va sauter ! »

Ni une ni deux, tous les pilotes rebelles passèrent en post combustion pour échapper au rayon mortel de l'explosion du Destroyer quand elle se produisit. De nombreux chasseurs TIE, moins réactifs furent pris dans l'explosion. Les soutiens rebelles furent endommagés, leurs hyperdrives venant de se désactiver sous l'impulsion reçue, ils devaient les relancer manuellement avant de pouvoir quitter le théâtre d'opération. Ahsoka gardait en mire le Défenseur TIE, elle comprit en tentant de sonder l'esprit du pilote. C'était un utilisateur de la Force qu'elle avait en face d'elle, elle redoubla d'efforts pour l'abattre, mais rien n'y fit. Vana Sage ne survécu pas à cette poursuite infernale, son appareil allant se planter dans une corvette CR-90 de la Rébellion qui fut détruite dans la foulée. Rhys en voyant la scène ne put s'empêcher d'hurler, son amie qui l'épaulais depuis l'invasion de Naboo par la Fédération du commerce venait de se faire descendre par cet impérial. Dans le cockpit du chasseur, le pilote venait d'ouvrir une fréquence Holo sur laquelle Sariss apparut.

« Dame Sariss, les rebelles ont remplis leur rôle. »

« Alors c'est à nous de remplir le nôtre. » Répondit la Sith en souriant.

Sans prévenir, l'Exécutor sorti d'hyperespace escorté par une flotte de six Destroyers, sans le savoir les rebelles venaient de tomber dans un piège impérial. Sariss qui avait étudié les techniques guérilla, employées par Ahsoka, avait décidé de les retourner contre elle. Le Super Destroyer commença à ouvrir le feu sur les rebelles.


	71. L'alliance : Le Piège

La capsule de survie du Moff Jerjerrod c'était crashée dans une forêt de la planète. Depuis le sol il avait assisté impuissant à l'explosion de son Destroyer Stellaire. Il n'avait pas vu l'attaque venir, rien dans le schéma de déploiement rebelle pouvait laisser penser à cette attaque, sa flotte avait dut être détruite maintenant, il savait qu'il serait bientôt victime de ces terroristes qui ne manqueraient pas de descendre pour le capturer. Seul et oublié, il retrouva espoir quand un appareil de patrouille impérial passa au-dessus de lui. Puis il réfléchit, comment un patrouilleur avait pu le retrouver si vite ? Une petite silhouette en bure noire sauta de l'appareil, c'était Pix. La jeune femme aux cheveux tressés en arrière s'avança vers le Moff avec son sourire carnassier. Elle toisa le Moff, se moquant de son allure et de la peur qu'elle ressentait en lui.

« Moff Jerjerrod. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Jedi Noire, vous devez me sortir de là. »

« Minute… Il n'y a pas le feu… »

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Je dispose d'informations qui ne doivent pas tomber entre des mains rebelles. »

« Je sais, le massacre de Géonosis et l'Etoile de la Mort. » Répondit-elle.

« Comment ? »

« Je suis au service de Sariss. »

« Le bras droit du seigneur Vador… » Soupira le Moff.

Elle finit par montrer l'Exécutor qui venait d'arriver en orbite, par sa taille, il était visible depuis le sol. Elle sourit au Moff.

« Les renforts sont là. Vous voyez ? »

« Loué soit l'Empereur… » Soupira le Moff, soulagé.

« Non… Louée sois ma maitresse. Quel dommage que les rebelles fassent tant de victimes innocentes. » Ricana Pix.

« Que… Quoi ? » Demanda-il interloqué.

« Pour préserver le secret de l'Etoile de la Mort, il a été décidé que vous deviez disparaitre. On a laissé les Rebelles étendre leurs opérations dans ce secteur jusqu'à mener cette attaque, il nous suffisait juste de placer nos pions et d'attendre qu'ils viennent. »

« Mais je suis nécessaire à la machine de guerre impériale… » Tenta d'argumenter le Moff.

« Rassurez-vous. L'Holonet montrera un courageux Moff qui s'est battu honorablement contre les terroristes qui l'ont exécuté froidement. Vous deviendrez un martyr de l'Empire. »

Le Moff commença à reculer devant Pix qui avait allumé sa lame bleue pour s'avancer vers lui. Il saisit son blaster mais elle le fit voler, puis elle se rappela de sa première rencontre avec le seigneur Vador. Elle tendit la main pour commencer à étrangler le Moff, le soulevant du sol et faisant disparaitre la vie à petit feu en lui. Puis quand il vit à point, elle le fit venir à elle pour enfoncer sa lame en plein cœur. Elle aurait aimé l'étrangler à mort, mais hélas la mise en scène pour faire porter le chapeau aux rebelles était nécessaire. Il ne restait plus qu'attendre l'équipe de capture, nul doute qu'un Jedi serait avec eux, elle sentait quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas senti depuis la fin de la guerre des clones.

« Tiens donc… Caleb est toujours vivant. Ça va être amusant. »

Elle alla se cacher dans les arbres, attendant que sa proie suivante arrive. Pendant ce temps, le Ghost se posait dans une clairière proche. L'équipage en sorti, Kanan en tête. Ils avançaient vers la capsule, sans se douter de ce qui les attendaient. Le Jedi qui avait tout de même des sens plus aiguisés, senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, il prit son sabre laser en main, sentant une présence froide et sombre dans les alentours. Ce fut Sabine qui découvrit le corps du Moff, elle regarda le reste de l'équipe, si elle n'avait pas son casque, son expression de dégout serait visible.

« Je viens de trouver le Moff… Tué au sabre laser. »

« Karabaste… » Soupira Zeb.

« Quelqu'un nous a devancé. » Ajouta la Mandalorienne.

Un ricanement vint des arbres et Pix bondit de sa cachette, faisant face au groupe de rebelles. Kanan alluma son sabre laser, il savait que son blaster ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Pix alluma sa lame de même couleur que le Jedi en face d'elle, Jarrus reconnu la femme en face de lui.

« Pix ? »

« Bonjour, Caleb. Ça faisait longtemps… »

« Qu'es-tu devenue ? C'est ça que maitre Wellos t'as appris sur Felucia ? »

« Wellos est morte en m'ayant toujours empêchée d'exploiter tout mon potentiel. Maintenant j'ai une nouvelle maitresse, une qui me reconnait à ma juste valeur. »

« Kanan ? » Demanda Sabine.

« Retournez au Ghost et fuyez, je vous rattraperais. »

« Tu te fais appeler Kanan, maintenant ? C'est mignon… » Se moqua Pix.

« Hera va nous tuer si on ne te ramène pas… » Ajouta Zeb.

« Partez. C'est un ordre. »

Ils regardèrent le Jedi, mais ils ne bougèrent pas, dégainant leurs armes. Puis le Jedi utilisant la Force, les fit voler jusqu'au Ghost qui avait redécollé pour les survoler. Le duel au sabre laser commença, Kanan qui s'était entrainé durement dans le Praxeum tint tête à son adversaire qui elle aussi c'était entrainée depuis leur dernière rencontre. Mais ce qui le surpris le plus fut la maitrise de la Force dont elle faisait preuve. Le combat commença rapidement à être déséquilibré en faveur de Pix canalisait sa rage dans ses coups. Sabine qui s'apprêtait à venir en aide à son ami fut rassurée en le voyant profiter d'une feinte pour bondir vers le Ghost. Usant de la Force pour atteindre l'appareil, le Jedi avait oublié un détail essentiel : la maitrise de son adversaire. Alors qu'il s'agrippait à la rampe de l'appareil la lame de Pix, guidée par la Force, lui transperça le torse. Les yeux pleins de surprise, Kanan regarda ses amis.

« Fuyez… »

Il tomba vers le sol, Sabine tenta de le rattraper mais en vain. Hera, folle de rage ouvrit le feu sur Pix qui usa de la Force pour passer sous le vaisseau en ordonnant aux TIE de réserve qu'elle avait gardé de prendre en chasse le cargo. Il fallut Zeb pour convaincre la Twi'lek de partir et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Le Ghost remonta sa rampe et fila vers l'orbite sous le regard de Pix qui souriait. Elle s'approcha de Kanan examinant ses blessures et ramassant son sabre laser. Il ferait un trophée parfait à présenter à sa maitresse. Le Jedi avait été tué réellement par sa chute, elle lui adressa un sourire puis elle prit son communicateur sur lequel Sariss apparut.

« C'est fait. J'ai en prime tué le Jedi Caleb Dume. Ou Kanan de son pseudonyme. »

« Excellent. » Sourit Sariss. « Tu seras une héroïne de l'Empire, la courageuse Jedi Noire qui a vengé le Moff assassiné par les rebelles. »

Pix sourit, si ça maitresse était satisfaite alors tout était parfais. Elle retourna dans son patrouilleur pour attendre que la bataille se termine. En orbite, tout allait mal pour la Rébellion, la puissance écrasante de l'Exécutor mettait à mal tous les vaisseaux. Les corvettes furent les premières abattues sous les turbolasers impériaux, puis le Super Destroyer commença à pilonner le Plasma Core et le Phénix. Ahsoka qui assistait impuissante à la débâcle s'enfonça dans son siège, elle ouvrit la communication vers tous les appareils.

« Repliez-vous… Tous. »

« Et le commandant ? » Demanda Cleat.

« J'ai déjà donné mon feu vert à Tano. Fuyez ! Sauvez vos pilotes. Nous on est foutus ! » Ordonna Sato.

« Idem de mon côté, on a des décompressions explosives dans plusieurs sections, le Plasma Core est perdu. Fuyez avec vos chasseurs tant que vous le pouvez encore ! Et Rhys, pour une fois ne discute pas ! » Ajouta Pooja.

Les pilotes abattus moralement attendirent tout de même le Ghost qui filait à vive allure vers la lisière du système. Les chasseurs et autres appareils pouvant encore des décoller du soutient lourd abandonnèrent les vaisseaux derrière avec leurs courageux commandants qui restaient à bord jusqu'au bout. Le Plasma Core fut le premier à tomber sous les tirs impériaux, emportant dans ses flammes la sénatrice Naberrie, puis ce fut au tour du Phénix d'être détruit avec Jun Sato. Ce qui était une attaque éclair parfaite, venait de se transformer en fiasco total. Tous les survivants passèrent en hyperespace vers le point de rendez vous avec un appareil rebelle.

A bord de ce dernier, quand les chasseurs se furent tous posés, Cleat et Rhys allèrent demander des comptes à la Togruta. Cette dernière était en train de discuter avec une Twi'lek qui était arrivée peu avant eux, c'était Kaasha Bateen.

« Tu veux dire qu'il reste si peu de survivants ? » Demanda Kaasha

« Oui… » Soupira Ahsoka.

« D'ailleurs on voudrait bien savoir comment ça se fait que vous ne l'ayez pas vu venir ? » Demanda Rhys énervé.

« A ça je peux répondre. » Dit la Twi'lek.

« On écoute. » Déclara Cleat en croisant les bras.

« On a décodé l'information concernant le piège pas longtemps après votre départ, mais on n'a jamais pu vous prévenir. L'Empire brouillait les transmissions en dehors du secteur. Ils avaient tout préparé minutieusement pour nous attirer dans un guet-apens. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Ahsoka.

« Là c'est moi qui ai la réponse. » Déclara Maze qui venait d'arriver avec un Holo.

Sur celui-ci, il y avait une propagande impériale montrant le Moff Jerjerrod se faire tuer par Kanan Jarrus et Pix venger courageusement l'officier ensuite. Le tout sur une musique dramatique, suivi d'une interview des héroïnes d'Arkanis, les Lames de Vador qui avaient déjoué l'attaque Rebelle mais qui hélas étaient arrivées trop tard pour empêcher la mort du gouverneur de ce secteur. Les survivants serrèrent tous les poings en voyant ça, Hera de son côté qui venait d'observer l'enregistrement parti en pleurant, elle ne supportait pas de voir Kanan traité en meurtrier. L'Empire utilisait une nouvelle arme contre eux, vu que la peur ne fonctionnait pas, ils étaient passés à la propagande pour renforcer le sentiment de colère vis-à-vis des Rebelles et des Loyalistes. Mais pour elle, toute cette opération cachait autre chose, même l'Empire ne tuerais pas un Moff pour un simple coup de pub. Il devait avoir des informations sensibles, elle comptait bien mettre ses services de renseignement sur le dossier pour découvrir lesquelles…


	72. L'alliance : Nouvel Agent

En orbite de Tatooine, le Moldy Crow venait de sortir d'hyperespace. Ce vaisseau était un cube rectangulaire avec l'avant en forme de bec d'oiseau polygonal. A l'arrière il avait quatre ailes, deux montées sur les parties hautes du vaisseau, de petite taille et penchées. Les deux autres, plus grandes et posées à l'horizontale sur la partie basse. Les dernières contenant une partie des moteurs. Ce vaisseau était piloté d'une main de maitre par Jan Ors, une femme tipée asiatique aux cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval, c'était une pilote hors pair et une ancienne résistance au régime impérial de Corellia. A côté d'elle, se trouvait son vieil ami : Kyle Katarn. L'officier impérial, bien décidé à venger la mort de son père tué par Jerec, avait noué des alliances contrenature d'un point de vue impérial, tournant de plus en plus le dos à l'Empire au profit de la Rébellion. La dernière piste en date qu'ils avaient suivie concernant Jerec, était celle laissée par un certain Fulcrum. Piste que Jan avait rapidement remonté jusqu'à Tatooine dans la base rebelle d'Anachore. Elle guidait le vaisseau à travers l'atmosphère surchauffée de la planète jusqu'à l'ancienne ville. Elle se souvenait en survolant les lieux de tout ce qu'elle avait entendu sur cet endroit, jadis c'étais l'un des plus grands spatioports de la planète, pour ne pas dire le principal. Mais le passage des siècles l'avait relégué au rang de petit bourg où il y régnait encore moins d'ordre que sur le reste de la planète. Elle se posa dans le hangar rebelle situé un peu en extérieur. Ils furent accueillis par des personnes vêtues comme des mercenaires et qui étaient menés par un Stormtrooper en armure noire. Jan connaissait bien ce stratagème, ils se faisaient passer pour des impériaux à la tête de quelques mercenaires pour cacher leur réelle allégeance. Elle fixa le soldat et émis un sourire.

« Qui a eu l'idée des déguisements moisis ? » Déclara-t-elle.

« Silence. » Répondit le soldat.

« Non mais sérieusement, personne ne va croire au Shadow Trooper qui dirige des mercenaires… Ce n'est pas crédible. »

« Si vous êtes vraiment impériaux, vous pouvez me donner votre matricule. Soldat. » Ajouta Kyle.

Sans un mot, il les mit en joue et les fit conduire dans une arrière salle. Ils furent jetés contre des chaises et le soldat retira son casque révélant le visage d'Alexsandr Kallus. Il soupira en regardant Jan, et eu un regard plus suspicieux envers Kyle.

« Ors, vous savez combien c'est compliqué de conserver des opérations crédibles dans la bordure ? » Demanda Kallus.

« Désolée du dérangement, on est venus voir Fulcrum. »

« Avant de vous mener à lui, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi un lieutenant affecté au major Namada du BSI se promène avec vous. »

« Vous connaissez Oniye ? » Demanda Kyle.

« Pour faire simple : oui. »

« Vous êtes Alexsandr Kallus. » Conclus Kyle. « Agent renégat, qui est parti il y a quelques années à cause d'un différent avec les hautes sphères. »

« Lieutenant Kyle Katarn… » Soupira Kallus. « Aide de camp d'Oniye et casse pied notoire. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous cherchez Fulcrum ? »

« Je veux venger mon père. »

« Donc vous courrez après Jerec… Et je suppose qu'Oniye mène quelques recherches pour vous. Vous la mettez en difficulté, si jamais il s'apprend qu'elle fournit des informations à un sympathisant rebelle… »

« Comme si vous aviez encore de la sympathie pour vos anciens collègues, Kallus. » Lança Kyle. « Et d'ailleurs, comment connaissez-vous Jan ? »

« Mademoiselle Ors a souvent travaillé avec nos services. »

« J'ai souvent travaillé pour Fulcrum, nuance. Par conséquent je suppose que c'est vous. » Répondit la femme.

« Je suis un des agents Fulcrum en effet. »

Kyle s'adossa dans son fauteuil. Au moins il était satisfait d'avoir le bon interlocuteur en face de lui, même si intérieurement il aurait préféré que ce ne sois pas un ex impérial. Il fixa Kallus dans les yeux avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Je suis démissionnaire de l'Empire et je compte m'en prendre à un Jedi Noir qui leur échappe depuis quelques années. J'ai besoin de renseignements pour ça, et vous, vous aurez surement un prix pour ça. » Déclara Kyle.

« Kyle… Doucement… » Tenta de l'apaise Jan.

« J'aime bien votre style, Katarn. En effet vous avez raison sur toute la ligne, pour être plus précis. J'ai besoin d'informateurs et de personnes capables de se salir les mains. Le genre de chose que votre coéquipière a l'habitude de faire. »

« Qu'attendez-vous de nous exactement ? » Demanda Jan.

« Un Moff a récemment été tué, nous pensons que c'est un coup des Impériaux pour nous faire porter le chapeau. Mais plus important, nous pensons qu'il a été réduit au silence pour nous empêcher de découvrir des informations capitales sur des projets impériaux. »

« Rien d'exceptionnel. » Commenta Kyle.

« Ça reste un Moff… Sa perte va se faire sentir dans tout l'Empire… » Ajouta Jan.

« Autre chose, nous avons remarqué depuis quelques années, des disparitions de ressources énormes. Et cette fois je ne parle pas pillages rebelles où signé Tano. Mais de ressources récoltées par l'Empire et qui disparaissent sans laisser de traces. Nous pensons que c'est lié à l'exécution sommaire de ce Moff, mais il reste encore à établir le lien. »

« Et vous voulez qu'on le fasse. » Termina Kyle. « Pourquoi pas, mais en échange je veux les informations sur Jerec. »

« Vous les aurez dès qu'on en aura, éliminer ce Jedi Noir est aussi dans notre intérêt. Vous aurez peut-être même du soutient rebelle. Il faut bien que vous appreniez à vous servir de ce sabre laser que vous dissimulez très mal. »

Kyle soupira, c'était bien un ex BSI qu'il avait en face de lui. Cet agent remarquait le moindre petit détail, mais pour une fois il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Même si le fantôme de son père lui avait appris à utiliser la Force, il n'avait pas la formation martiale pour user d'un sabre laser. Il regarda Kallus après un moment d'hésitation.

« Et je suppose que vous connaissez quelqu'un. »

« En effet, si vous le permettez. Je vais la contacter et nous irons la voir. »

Il n'en demandait pas plus. Pendant que Kallus c'était absenté pour appeler son contact, il en apprit davantage sur le passé de Jan, passé dont elle aimait peu parler. Elle avait été ramassée après une révolte ratée de Corellia par un autre agent Fulcrum, une Jedi dont elle n'avait jamais demandé le nom, mais dont la lame violette l'avait marquée. Puis elle c'était retrouvée à travailler plus souvent avec Kallus suite à la perte de sa main droite, remplacée depuis par une prothèse. Quand l'agent revint, il annonça qu'il partait avec eux pour rencontrer leur contact. Secrètement Jan espérait que c'était la Jedi qui l'avait sauvée des années plus tôt, ils reprirent le Moldy Crow pour aller vers un point de rencontre dans le Dédale de Rishi, la galaxie naine voisine.

En sortant d'hyperespace ils furent surpris de tomber sur un Super Destroyer Stellaire et son escorte de six Destroyer conventionnels. Kallus eu peur un instant d'être tombé sur la flotte de l'Exécutor, mais il fut rassuré en regardant le signal de transpondeur du navire. Ils furent guidés vers un hangar proche de la tour de commandement, dans celui-ci ils furent accueillis par une Mandalorienne : Nurih Farr qui les enjoignit de leurs suivre. La guerrière qui approchait maintenant de la cinquantaine, commençait à avoir des cheveux grisonnants. Kyle et Jan furent surtout surpris du nombre de clones présents en plus des Mandaloriens, ce qui les marqua le plus fut les clones féminins qui avaient le même visage que la femme qu'ils suivaient. Autre chose marquante, le Ghost était aussi dans ce hangar avec son équipage qui faisait les cent pas, comme pour essayer de rester calme. Il y avait aussi des humains normaux, Kyle reconnu aisément d'anciens impériaux, ne serait-ce que par leurs postures. Ils furent conduits jusqu'à la passerelle où il y avait pas mal de monde en train d'écouter des leçons de l'Amiral Pellaeon, autour de lui se trouvaient : Korkie, Cleat, Rhys Dallows, Akoz Bralor, Nora Awaud, et les commandants Clones. Ahsoka était aussi présente mais se tenait un peu en retrait du cours. Jan chercha du regard la Jedi qu'elle connaissait, mais les seules personnes portant des sabres laser ne répondaient pas à la description. Kallus s'avança un peu quand Farr en s'excusant d'interrompre le cours, les présenta.

« Agent Kallus, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir sur mon bâtiment. » Déclara l'amiral.

« Mes excuses, c'est pour une affaire urgente. »

« Je m'en occupe, Gilad. Continuez les leçons de positionnement des navires, ils en ont plus besoin que moi. » Déclara Ahsoka.

« Générale. » Répondit l'officier en la saluant.

La Togruta qui portait toujours sa tenue de cuir de la guerre des clones, retaillée à sa taille adulte et teinte en noir, s'avança vers le groupe d'arrivants.

« Je suis Ahsoka Tano. J'ai cru comprendre que l'un de vous a besoin de cours de sabre laser. »

« En effet. » Déclara Kyle en s'avançant. « Je m'appelle Kyle Katarn et… »

« Vous êtes le fils de Maitre Katarn ? » Demanda Ahsoka étonnée en l'interrompant.

« En effet… » Soupira Kyle.

« Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances. C'était un grand homme, toujours fidèle à ses principes. »

« Vous parlez comme si vous l'aviez connu… » Déclara Jan.

« Je l'ai connu en effet, il a passé quelques années avec mon groupe. Avant de repartir de peur qu'on soit trop souvent au contact de l'Empire… » Soupira Ahsoka. « Si seulement on avait su à l'époque que je passerais quinze ans, éloignée de tout avec mes hommes… »

« Il serait peut-être encore en vie… » Soupira Kyle.

« Oui… » Soupira Ahsoka à son tour. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sera un honneur pour moi de vous apprendre le combat au sabre laser. »

Kyle était surpris, ça avait été presque trop facile de convaincre Ahsoka. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait connu son père, c'était peut-être un moyen pour elle de se faire pardonner de ne pas avoir insisté suffisamment pour qu'il vienne avec elle. Kallus reparti pour sa base rapidement, se faisant ramener par Jan. Cette dernière revint ensuite pour rester auprès de Kyle pendant toute la durée de sa formation express par Ahsoka. Elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de demander ce qu'il était advenu de la Jedi qui était un agent Fulcrum. La Togruta savait qu'elle parlait de Siri Tachi, et même Ahsoka ne pouvait donner de réponse claire, elle savait juste qu'elle avait disparu lors d'un voyage sur Tatooine en laissant un message derrière elle. Ce dernier indiquant de ne pas la chercher, ce qu'elle faisait étant vital pour l'avenir de l'Ordre Jedi. Jan fut déçue mais compris, elle resta alors pour soutenir Kyle.


	73. L'alliance : Relève

Beaucoup de rebelles c'étaient demandé pourquoi l'équipage du Ghost était resté auprès d'Ahsoka au cours des derniers mois. Depuis le fiasco de la mission contre Jerjerrod, une partie du commandement de l'Alliance remettait en cause la valeur des renseignements des agents d'Ahsoka, mais aussi l'existence même de son groupe. C'était les rebelles qui mourraient par dizaines sous les coups des impériaux, et ils voyaient d'un mauvais œil cette armée se massant dans le Dédale de Rishi, se demandant pourquoi ils n'étaient toujours pas passés à l'action. La seule réponse des Sénateurs ayant toujours été que les Loyalistes attaqueraient quant ils seront parfaitement opérationnels. Seuls les survivants de la mission d'Arkanis avaient réellement tissés des liens solides avec les Loyalistes, alors qu'ils sont ceux qui pourraient réellement en vouloir à Ahsoka, ils étaient devenus les rebelles collaborant ouvertement avec elle. Cleat avec son escadron d'X-Wings s'était totalement jointe à l'équipage du Rex-II, Rhys Dallows avait fait de même avec pilotes Naboos. Numa Bril qui avant était l'émissaire de Ryloth auprès de la Rébellion, l'était désormais davantage auprès des Loyalistes, même Sabine c'était enfin réconciliée avec son clan ainsi qu'avec Ahsoka, elle comprenait enfin le plan sur le long terme qu'avait la Togruta. Zeb de son côté voyait toujours d'un sale œil les impériaux ayant changé de camp, mais il se tenait tranquille quand il en croisait. Chopper avait fini par être surnommé : le droïde sadique, à cause de son habitude à émettre des bruitages semblables à des rires à chaque fois que quelqu'un se fait mal. Ezra n'était jamais retourné vers les Jedis du Praxeum pour terminer sa formation, il préférait passer du temps avec les membres du Ghost qui avaient besoin de soutient, Ahsoka veillant tout de même à ce qu'il continue un peu à s'entrainer.

Mais la véritable raison de la présence de l'équipage du Ghost auprès de la Togruta était à cause d'Hera. Il avait été découvert par les médecins Loyalistes lors de l'examen après la mission d'Arkanis, qu'elle était enceinte. Tout son équipage savait très bien qui était le père, et ça leur mina encore plus le moral de savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais connaitre son enfant. Hera accoucha sur Kamino, dans l'hôpital de pointe des clones, elle eu un petit garçon humain, ça surpris un peu sachant qu'elle était Twi'lek, mais c'était loin d'être impossible. Devenue mère, en particulier d'un enfant pouvant ressentir la Force, elle monta dans le bureau d'Ahsoka quelques jours après son accouchement pour lui demander conseils. Elle fut intronisée par Shakka qui sorti du bureau peu après.

« Générale Tano, je peux vous déranger un moment ? »

« Bien sur Hera, asseyez-vous. »

La Twi'lek s'installa dans un des fauteuils devant le bureau, regardant la générale ainsi que la pile de datapads posés dessus.

« Ce n'est pas le travail qui vous manque. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Vous n'avez pas idée. » Répondit Ahsoka en lui rendant son sourire. « Sinon, je constate que vous vous portez à merveille. »

« Je ne suis pas du genre à rester sur un lit d'hôpital. »

« Je l'avais remarqué, en effet. Comment va le petit Caleb Junior ? »

« En fait, je l'ai appelé Cham, comme son grand père. »

« Cham Jarrus, c'est mignon. » Dit la Togruta en souriant. « Je suppose que vous allez retourner au combat quand vous serez totalement remise. »

« En effet, mais je voulais vous parler… J'aimerais que mon fils reste ici, un vaisseau cargo n'est pas un endroit pour un nourrisson. »

« J'en conviens, mais ne serait-il pas mieux que vous le voyiez grandir ? En tant qu'ancienne Jedi, je sais que trop bien ce que ça fait de grandir sans réels parents. »

« La guerre sera rapide si vous lancez votre offensive. » Répondit Hera en souriant. « J'aurais tout le temps de voir mon fils grandir. »

« En théorie oui, on a suffisamment déstabilisé l'Empire pour obtenir une victoire rapide. Mais je préfère ne pas sous-estimer l'Empereur et ses plans sournois. »

« Oui… Il pourrait avoir quelques surprises en stock. Qu'on n'a pas prévu… »

« Ce qui m'inquiète est justement l'absence de réaction impériale. »

« Ils réagissent violement à la Rébellion pourtant… »

« Pas autant qu'ils devraient. On a repoussé l'attaque ici il y a presque dix ans, libéré Ryloth et harcelé leurs positions depuis. Avant que je prenne le Dédale ils réagissaient bien plus vite que ça. Ça cache quelque chose… »

« On a aussi handicapé la machine de guerre impériale en détruisant pas mal de Destroyers, qui ne sont pas ou peu remplacés. »

« Car les ressources partent ailleurs, et c'est ça qui m'inquiète. Certes ils ont dépensé énormément dans leurs Supers Destroyers et dans quelques projets navals encore en construction sur Kuat. »

« Mais ils ont autre chose ailleurs… » Conclu Hera en soupirant. « C'est logique en effet, sans compter la forte main d'œuvre esclave qui disparait. »

« L'Empire nous prépare un sale coup. Et il le prépare depuis un moment, j'ai volé et détruit des ressources il y a plusieurs années. De quoi construire pas mal de vaisseaux de guerre c'est vrai, mais pas au point de ralentir à ce niveau la machine impériale. »

Kyle choisi ce moment pour entrer dans le bureau, Shakka essayait de l'empêcher d'entrer car Ahsoka rencontrait déjà quelqu'un, mais la Togruta lui fit seulement signe de sortir en souriant. Katarn regarda la Togruta et la Twi'lek.

« Je peux repasser plus tard si vous voulez. »

« Vous êtes là maintenant, Kyle. » Répondit Ahsoka. « Il y a un souci ? »

« Notre ami commun, l'agent Kallus, m'a rappelé. Il aimerait qu'avec Jan, on aide un autre agent Fulcrum dans la bordure. D'après qu'elle aurait des informations intéressantes. »

« Je vois, je suppose que vous serez absents quelques temps. »

« Oui… Trouver un Fulcrum aussi instable, du moins d'après les mots de Kallus. Risque d'être un véritable casse-tête. »

« Et bien dans ce cas, bonne chance à vous deux. On attendra de vos nouvelles. » Répondit Ahsoka en souriant.

« Merci pour tout, en tout cas. »

« Mais de rien, c'était un plaisir. Même si j'aimerais bien arrêter de jouer au professeur. »

« Un jour peut-être. »

« Ouais… Quand je serais vieille et incapable de tenir un sabre correctement. »

Kyle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réponse d'Ahsoka. Il avait du mal à imaginer cette femme qui paraissait plus jeune que son âge, comme une vieille femme incapable de tenir un sabre laser. Il transmit ses félicitations à la jeune maman avant de sortir du bureau et rejoindre Jan. Le Moldy Crow quitta ensuite Kamino pour retourner dans la Galaxie. Ahsoka et Hera de leur côté passèrent un petit moment à parler de tout et rien, une véritable amitié naissant entre les deux femmes. L'une comme l'autre avait perdu des êtres chers, en parler leur permettait de se rapprocher. Elles finirent par être rejoint par Riyo qui venait passer un peu de temps avec sa vieille amie. Ahsoka savait son offensive de plus en plus proche, ces petits moments étaient sans doute les derniers, avant longtemps.

* * *

Finir un arc sur une naissance proche, j'ai trouvé ça poétique au vu du coup porté à l'Alliance et aux phénix.

A tout de suite pour l'Arc suivant : Espoir.


	74. Espoir : Despayre

Le Moldy Crow sorti d'hyperespace dans le système Horuz, ce dernier, bien que situé dans la bordure extérieure, était suffisamment proche des mondes du noyau pour avoir une véritable armada afin de le protéger. Kyle et Jan transmirent des codes impériaux volés par le réseau Fulcrum afin de s'approcher de la colonie pénitentiaire de Despayre située dans ce système. Cet endroit, qui avait vu bon nombre d'esclaves y être envoyés pour être tués à la tâche, était la hantise de beaucoup de Rebelles. Mais jamais une enquête avait réussi pour savoir ce qui s'y passait réellement. Les deux comparses furent surpris en voyant la lune de métal en orbite de la planète, ainsi que l'immense flotte menée par le Knight Hammer qui la protégeait. En regardant par la verrière alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la planète, ils étaient à la foi impressionnés et effrayés par ce qu'ils voyaient.

« Tu as vu la taille de cette station ? » Demanda Kyle.

« Je pense qu'on sait enfin où sont passées toutes les ressources disparues. » Répondit Jan.

« Espérons que le Fulcrum qu'on cherche est bien ici… J'en ai marre de lui courir après… »

Jan acquiesça de la tête et guida l'appareil vers les canyons de la planète. Ils étaient proches de la flotte, plus inquiétant encore, des Destroyers étaient présents dans l'atmosphère. Mais ils étaient en train de rappeler leurs troupes à la surface, les impériaux montant à bord de leurs transports et abandonnant leurs esclaves à la surface. Ils parvinrent à poser leur appareil à l'extérieur d'un des camps abandonnés et émirent le signal réservé pour l'agent rebelle. Attendant simplement qu'il vienne à eux, Kyle n'était pas du tout fan de ce plan, ils risquaient à tout moment d'être découverts.

Au bout d'une heure une Twi'lek beige avec un Lekku métallique s'approchait du vaisseau. Elle avait un top court en cuir noir et un pantalon de même matière ainsi que ses bottes. A sa ceinture elle avait un blaster, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille du duo dans le Crow. Kyle descendit du vaisseau pour l'accueillir, gardant tout de même la main sur son sabre laser par précaution.

« C'est un bon jour pour l'Empire. » Lança Kyle.

« Oui mais demain sera moins glorieux. » Répondit la Twi'lek.

La phrase codée dont ils avaient convenu lors de leur dernière transmission étant donnée, la Twi'lek termina son approche du vaisseau. Elle n'était pas poursuivie, ce qui étonnais Kyle.

« Même pas de Stormtroopers au cul ? »

« Non, j'ai réussi à séduire le capitaine en charge du camp ou j'étais infiltrée. Néanmoins on doit vite partir… Ils vont finir par se rendre compte de mon absence. »

« Et les autres esclaves ? »

« On leur rendra service en détruisant l'abomination qu'ils ont construit. »

« La lune ? »

« C'est beaucoup plus que ça… C'est une station tueuse de planètes. Ils l'appellent l'Etoile de la Mort. »

« Et comment on fait pour l'arrêter ? »

« J'ai remarqué pendant mon infiltration que les cargos venant de Danuta étaient mieux défendus et amenaient du matériel très spécifique. Il y a fort à parier que cette arme a été en partie conçue là-bas. »

« C'est de la pure folie… Mais en route pour Danuta. »

Kyle la guida dans le vaisseau et Jan redécolla aussi sec, ils remarquèrent en partant que les impériaux avaient finis leur évacuation. Jan mis toute la gomme pour partir avant que des chasseurs ne soient envoyés à leur poursuite, mais a leur grande surprise, la flotte et la lune s'étaient écartées de la planète. Soudain Jan s'alarma en voyant que les relevés énergétiques venant de la station de combat étaient en train de s'emballer. La Twi'lek qui était assise à l'arrière du cockpit ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

« Ce n'est pas vrai… Ils remettent ça… »

« Ils l'ont déjà fait ? » Demanda Jan.

« Oui… Vous avez surement remarqué la lune disloquée en arrivant. »

« En effet. »

« C'était Haroon, la lune de Despayre. Ils ont testé leur armement dessus l'an dernier. »

« La Force nous garde… » Soupira Kyle.

Soudain, sous leurs yeux horrifiés, la station tira son rayon vert caractéristique, qui perfora la croute terrestre de Despayre, faisant des dégâts incommensurables à la planète et tuant une très grande partie des esclaves à la surface. A bord du vaisseau ils remarquèrent que la station rechargeait ensuite son armement. Jan poussa le Moldy Crow dans l'hyperespace, espérant que les Impériaux ne les aient pas détectés. Pendant le trajet, ils appelèrent Kallus afin de lui donner les derniers renseignements. Quand ils eurent fini de lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu, il était horrifié.

« Alors l'Empire se prépare à exterminer des mondes… » Soupira Kallus.

« Alexsandr, il faut que tu préviennes le haut commandement. » Déclara la Twi'lek.

« Je vais le faire, Rianna. » Il pianota à côté de lui. « Pendant ce temps, allez sur Danuta et dénichez tout ce que vous pouvez sur cette nouvelle arme de l'Empire. »

« On aura surement besoin de renforts. » Commenta Kyle.

« Je vais demander à la flotte de vous faire une diversion afin de couvrir votre mission. Mais vous devrez faire vite. »

« Si cette arme devient totalement opérationnelle, on est déjà perdus. Tout ce que la Rébellion bâti depuis presque deux décennies est voué à l'anéantissement. » Ajouta Rianna.

« C'est pourquoi l'échec n'est pas une option. Kallus terminé. »

Il disparu de l'hologramme, laissant l'équipage du Moldy Crow seul avec ses pensées. Kyle se sentait terriblement mal, jadis il avait cautionné ce régime, pensant qu'il apporterait la paix et la sécurité à la Galaxie. Même quand Pantora et Mandalore avait subis les Delta Zéro il était resté aligné à l'Empire, il pensait alors qu'ils représentaient de réelles menaces contre la paix. Mais maintenant, il avait ouvert les yeux, il se rendait compte de ce que l'Empire était vraiment : un régime gouvernant par la terreur. Il se demandait ce que sa vieille amie en penserait, il soupira et alluma son Holocom pour la contacter. Le major du BSI apparut sur la transmission.

« Kyle ? » Dit-elle, surprise.

« Bonjour, Oniye. »

« Que me veux-tu ? Je pensais que tu avais lâché ces coordonnées dans un compacteur à ordures… »

« Te parler de tes patrons. »

« Tu vas encore dire quoi pour essayer me convaincre ? » Demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

« Que l'Empire prépare la destruction de planètes entières. »

« Kyle… Je t'aime bien, c'est pourquoi je ne t'ai toujours pas dénoncé. Néanmoins, tant que tu ne m'apporteras pas de preuves de ce que tu avances, ça ne sert à rien de m'en parler. »

« Et Pantora ou Mandalore ? Tu en fais quoi ? »

« Pantora a été ravagée par une catastrophe naturelle, et Mandalore aussi, ce qui a forcé la flotte du grand amiral Thrawn à se replier. »

« Comme par hasard, juste après qu'ils se soient révoltés. Ouvre les yeux, Oniye. Quant une planète aura été réduite en cendres, tu croiras encore à la catastrophe naturelle ? »

« Apporte-moi des preuves, et je te croirais. Tu es sincère et tu m'as l'air de croire à ce que tu dis. Mais ce n'est pas gage de vérité. Au revoir Kyle. »

Kyle posa son communicateur, il voulait réellement convaincre sa vieille amie. Comment pouvait elle être aussi aveugle à ce qui se passe ? Il fut soutenu par l'agent Rianna et par Jan, les deux savaient combien l'embrigadement impérial pouvait être solide sur les gens.

A bord de l'Etoile de la Mort, Tarkin n'était pas encore satisfait. Malgré deux tirs de la station, la planète ne faisait encore que se disloquer. Il était dans la baie d'observation principale en compagnie du seigneur Vador et de l'amiral Motti de la flotte. Ils observaient la planète se craqueler, mais ils savaient tous qu'il pouvait encore y avoir des survivants sur ce monde malgré les dégâts. Le Moff se tourna vers Orson Krennic, le directeur des recherches sur l'étoile de la Mort. L'officiel en uniforme blanc avec une cape, observait lui aussi les dégâts et était émerveillé. Sa station, bien que pas encore totalement opérationnelle, offrait déjà un bel aperçu de ce dont elle était capable. Tarkin regarda Vador qui commença à étrangler le directeur.

« Mais… Monseigneur… J'ai… Livré la station… »

« Nous avions demandé une station opérationnelle, Krennic. Ce que je vois est une station n'ayant toujours pas détruit de planète au bout de deux tirs. »

« Mes hommes… Vont… Régler ça… »

« Je pense qu'il est temps de se débarrasser d'un intermédiaire. »

Vador acheva le directeur en lui brisant la nuque. Après Jerjerrod, il faisait partie de ceux qui en savaient le plus sur la station de combat, et Tarkin comptait bien se débarrasser de tous ceux qui était jugés à risques pour la sécurité de leur arme. Il ordonna un troisième tir qui disloqua entièrement la planète. Il contacta ensuite l'amirale Daala pour lui demander d'aller faire le ménage dans la base de recherches de Krennic, seul le scientifique en chef de l'Etoile de la Mort l'intéressait, elle avait ordre de purger tout le reste de la planète où se trouvait les laboratoires. Elle acquiesça sans hésiter, Vador annonça qu'il allait la suivre, il avait senti une présence dans la Force sur Despayre peu avant le premier tir de la station, il craignait que les rebelles aient appris pour l'existence de l'arme. Il prit un Destroyer Stellaire pour suivre la flotte de l'amirale.

Dans toute la galaxie, tous les utilisateurs de la Force avaient senti la destruction de Despayre. A bord de son navire, Barriss qui méditait avait pu percevoir l'endroit exact de cette blessure dans la Force. Elle ordonna à Rook de mettre le cap dessus. Quant ils arrivèrent dans le système, elle et Galen furent horrifiés de ce qu'ils voyaient.

« Ils ont osé… » Soupira Barriss.

« Ça va encore plus loin que tout ce que j'avais imaginé… » Ajouta Galen.

« Dès qu'on a réglé la petite affaire sur laquelle on est, on prend contact avec la Rébellion, il est temps qu'on arrête de se cacher et qu'on rejoigne la lutte. »


	75. Espoir - Préparatifs

Le Dreadnought de Barriss sorti d'hyperespace non loin d'une flotte hétéroclite, celle-ci était composée de frégates IPV-4, de Gozantis portant les marques du soleil noir, ou encore d'appareils plus petits appartenant à des pirates ou des chasseurs de primes. Tous les chefs de cette flotte étaient invités à bord du vaisseau de la Jedi Noire ou y apparurent en hologramme. Ce fut dans une salle de réunion où elle se rendit avec Galen, qu'elle rencontra les leaders. Parmi eux il y avait Jabba le Hutt en Holo, le dirigeant du soleil noir : le prince Xizor, lui aussi en Holo. Une femme rousse était aussi parmi les dirigeants, mais en chair et en os, il s'agissait de Kath Scarlet, la chef d'un groupe de pirates. Du côté chasseur de primes, on comptait Boba Fett, Bossk, Aura Sing et Dengar le redoutable qui s'étaient associés. Barriss les salua tous en inclinant la tête, puis elle s'assied dans son fauteuil invitant toutes les personnes présentes réellement à faire de même.

« Je suis tout de même surprise que vous fassiez appel à moi pour cette affaire. » Commença la Miriallanne.

« Notre cible travaille pour l'une des vôtres, et vos talents ne sont pas négligeables. » Répondit seulement Xizor.

« En effet, et nous avons étudié les plans du vaisseau que vous nous avez transmis. »

« Et donc ? » Demanda Dengar qui demeurait méfiant.

« Vos techniques habituelles ne marcheront pas. Il faudra bien entendu l'attaquer pour nous assurer qu'il ne s'enfuie pas. C'est là que nos amis du soleil noir, des Hutts et pirates, entrent en jeu. »

« Et comment comptez-vous l'aborder ? Sans corps on n'aura pas notre prime. » Demanda Aura Sing.

« J'allais y venir. Accompagnés les chasseurs de primes, on abordera le navire avec le Rogue Shadow. Les codes fournis mêlés aux systèmes furtifs du vaisseau, devraient suffire. »

« Et une fois à bord, rempli notre contrat. Ça me va. » Déclara simplement Boba.

« Je trouve tout de même dommage de détruire ce vaisseau, il doit receler un butin hors normes… » Commenta Scarlet.

« Le puissant Jabba a décrété qu'il ne doit rien rester de la puissance du Consortium après cette opération. » Déclara le droïde protocolaire de Jabba.

« Dans ce cas, on a un mode opératoire. Offee, quand vous voulez. » Déclara Xizor.

« Le temps de briefer mes hommes et on se met en route.

Les hologrammes disparurent et tout le monde quitta la pièce. Barriss rejoignit sa fille adoptive avec Galen, Boba les suivit. Il voulait en savoir plus sur ce que Barriss cherchait réellement à bord du navire de Tyber Zann, il se permis de l'interrompre avant qu'elle puisse parler à Rave.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, Jedi Noire. Pourquoi vous participez à cette mission ? »

« Zann possède le moyen de trouver un autre Jedi Noir que je compte détruire. »

« Le nom de ce Jedi Noir ? »

« Jerec. Je compte offrir le moyen de le traquer en cadeau à une amie. Une amie qui a perdu par deux fois du monde à cause des sbires de cet homme. »

« Si l'Empire remet une prime sur sa tête, je vous ferais signe. Il m'insupporte aussi. »

« Parlant de prime… Je suis surprise que l'Empire ai fait sauter la mienne… »

« Disons qu'après la mort des trois chasseurs envoyés contre vous, dont Embo. L'Empire a compris la leçon et a retiré la prime. »

« Quelque chose me dit que Sing et Bossk aimeraient bien la récolter. » Déclara la Miriallanne en souriant.

« En effet. Pour ma part, vous avez survécu et vous pourriez avoir un avenir comme chasseuse de primes. »

« Mais les deux autres ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille. » Commenta Galen.

« Non, attendez vous à un coup fourré de leur part. »

« Je ferais attention, et merci pour l'offre, mais cette vie n'est pas pour moi. »

Barriss alla ensuite donner ses instructions à sa fille adoptive. Cette dernière allait participer à la mission. Ils embarquèrent tous à bord du Rogue Shadow, toujours piloté par Juno Eclipse. Le petit appareil passa en hyperespace vers la position de Tyber Zann, Offee voyait enfin l'opportunité de réduire la puissance de Jerec en éliminant ses alliés criminels.

A l'autre bout de la Galaxie, à bord du croiseur Mon Calamari, le Profundity, l'amiral Raddus de l'Alliance était en pleine discussion avec l'amiral Ackbar via hologramme. Les deux officiers supérieurs de la flotte rebelle parlaient de la mission ordonnée par le haut commandement.

« Gial, je pense sérieusement que vous devriez vous en charger avec le Home One et sa flotte. » Déclara Raddus.

« Je sais, mon ami. Mais on est immobilisés à Vergesso jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les traques de Daala ont sérieusement mis à mal la flotte rebelle. A vous de faire des miracles. »

« Les miracles ce n'est guère mon rayon, Gial. C'est le vôtre. »

« Espérez juste que vous n'allez pas tomber dans un piège. »

« Bien, espérons que les Fulcrums ont un plan qui tiens la route. »

« Bonne chance. »

Gial Ackbar disparu de la communication. L'officier Mon Calamari à la peau sombre se retourna vers les deux hommes qui étaient derrière lui. Les deux portaient l'uniforme de l'Alliance, le premier était un humain blond foncé aux yeux bleus, il avait une cinquantaine approchante et portait la moustache, c'était le commandant Antoc Merrick qui commandait les escadrons de la flottille du Profundity. Le second, plus jeune, était châtain et avait une barbe taillée en collier, et les yeux marrons. C'était le Cassian Andor, l'agent Fulcrum de Mon Mothma qui avait été envoyé à bord, avec son équipe pour la mission à venir. Il avait les bras croisés par rapport aux propos de l'amiral.

« Vous n'aimez toujours pas les Fulcrums. » Déclara Cassian.

« C'est si voyant que ça ? » Ironisa le commandant à côté.

« Non, et j'espère que Kallus a un plan qui tiens la route. »

« Il en a un, vous faites diversion pendant que ses agents et le nouveau Fulcrum d'Organa accomplissent leur mission. »

« Alors pourquoi Mothma vous a envoyé avec votre équipe ? »

« Car je ne supporte pas les agents de Kallus, ni la nouvelle Fulcrum. Kallus a envoyé un ex impérial et une terroriste faire le travail. Même si je ne devrais pas m'en étonner… Il est lui-même un ex impérial. »

« Dit celui qui a justement un ex impérial et une terroriste dans son équipe. En plus de deux fanatiques religieux. Je serais vous, je ne la ramènerais pas, Andor. Disposez. »

Cassian allait répliquer, mais il connaissait le mauvais caractère de l'amiral. Depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance des autres Fulcrums, il avait toujours préféré Siri à Rianna, et il n'avait jamais pu encadrer Kallus. Il rejoignit son équipe, leur mission était d'offrir du soutient à l'équipe du planqué d'Anachore et à la Twi'lek cinglée. Il comptait bien la remplir et ensuite aller dire ce qu'il pensait au conseil de l'Alliance sur cette bande.


	76. Espoir : Danuta

La flotte de l'amiral Raddus sorti d'hyperespace en orbite de la planète humide, Danuta. Cet assemblage de vaisseaux hétéroclites, en grande partie composé d'appareils légers, comptait énormément sur son escorte de chasse qui était importante. Les X-Wings et les Y-Wings, menés par le commandant Merrick de l'escadron bleu, se mirent immédiatement en position d'attaque, déployant leurs ailes pour ceux ayant cette option. La bataille s'engagea très vite entre les chasseurs TIE impériaux et les rebelles, des centaines de petites explosions appareils commençant à apparaitre dans les cieux de ce monde. Le Mon Calamari qui était sur sa passerelle, entourés d'officiers de son espèce, supervisait les opérations et sa flotte, il ordonna quasi immédiatement la percée vers les Destroyers Stellaires qui protégeaient ce lieu. Il jugeait la flotte impériale trop petite par rapport à ce qu'elle protégeait, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Merrick et lui étaient coutumiers de ce genre d'opérations où les chances étaient contre eux, et ils s'en sortaient toujours. Il finit par donner le feu vert à l'agent Andor et son équipe, ils décollèrent dans une navette U-Wing et mirent le cap vers la planète.

Au sol, Kyle, Jan et Rianna étaient en train de disputer le carton de Sabbaac, à l'abri dans le Moldy Crow qui s'était posé quelques heures plus tôt en utilisant les codes de la Twi'lek. Soudain ils reçurent un appel de l'orbite, l'opération venait de commencer.

« Cassian Andor à l'équipe de Kallus. Vous êtes sur place ? »

« Ici Jan Ors, on est posés pas très loin du centre scientifique impérial. »

« Alors mettez-vous en route, au lieu de bailler aux corneilles. »

« Bien reçu… » Soupira Jan en coupant avant de se tourner vers les deux autres. « Pas très aimable celui-là. »

« C'est Andor, il a un problème avec Kallus et moi. » Répondit Rianna.

« Et ça a quoi à voir avec nous ? » Demanda Kyle.

« Vous êtes engagés par Kallus… »

« Super… » Soupira Jan.

« Bref… Jan, garde le Moldy prêt à décoller. Avec Rianna on va régler ça vite fait, bien fait. »

« Sois prudent, Kyle. »

Il se contenta de lui donner un sourire et sorti de l'appareil en compagnie de la Twi'lek. Ils avaient l'avantage du terrain, les impériaux avaient construit leur centre de recherches secret au milieu de la forêt et loin des villes pour éviter toute question. Les deux agents, habitués à ce genre d'infiltration à haut risques, progressait entre les arbres, se rendant quasiment au pied du complexe qui était bien gardé. Rianna montra un passage de ventilation qui allait clairement leur servir pour entrer, le tout était maintenant d'avoir une diversion qui leur permette d'agir. Ce qu'ils eurent, les alarmes du site se mirent en marche quand un U-Wing se posa sur le tarmac et que des tirs commençaient à fuser. Les Stormtroopers commencèrent à accourir vers la source des troubles, laissant le champ libre à Kyle et Rianna. Ils s'avancèrent avec agilité vers la grille et ils escaladèrent un peu la paroi pour y accéder, il usa de son sabre pour découper leur entrée et se glissèrent dans les conduites. Ce n'était pas la première base où Rianna s'infiltrait, elle avait l'habitude de se faufiler dans des conduites, Kyle de son côté regretta d'avoir pris un repas copieux sur le Moldy Crow avant la mission. Leur objectif était les laboratoires, s'ils pouvaient trouver des informations sur ce qu'ils avaient vu à Despayre, c'était là.

Cassian de son côté continuait la percée avec son équipe, l'ancienne terroriste Jyn Erso qui se débrouillait bien avec son blaster éliminait tout impérial passant à sa portée. Elle et l'agent éliminaient surtout, tout ce qui échappait à la mitrailleuse de Baze Malbus, cet homme ayant la cinquantaine éliminait tous les impériaux en face d'eux, laissant que peu de soldats pour les autres. En arrière se trouvaient K2SO, droïde impérial reprogrammé, et Chirrut Îmwe, un prêtre de la Force aveugle qui marchait avec son bâton. Ils indiquèrent à leur pilote, Bodhi Rook, de rester avec le vaisseau et d'attendre pour redécoller, ils n'en avaient pas pour longtemps. Le groupe commença à entrer dans le complexe en détruisant la porte et en continuant d'ouvrir le feu sur tout ce qui passait à leur porté. Le droïde fut laissé avec Bodhi pour le protéger.

Kyle et Rianna continuaient leur progression à travers les conduites d'aération, de temps en temps ils entendaient les coups de feu au loin. La Twi'lek haussa les épaules en râlant dans sa langue natale, elle s'attendait à tout de la part de Cassian Andor, mais pas à une entrée brutale comme celle-là. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux au-dessus d'une salle dans laquelle ce trouvait un immense projecteur holographique au centre, les murs étaient tapissés de banques de données. C'était inespéré, l'Empire conservait un registre complet de leurs recherches menées ici et l'endroit était peu gardé. Ils ouvrirent discrètement la grille et sautèrent dans la salle. Kyle pris seulement son blaster en main et à eux deux, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à éliminer des soldats et officiers présents. Rianna s'installa ensuite aux commandes des hologrammes, elle faisait défiler les projets impériaux. Tout y passait, du fusil prototype n'ayant jamais servi, aux chasseurs furtifs encore en cours de développement. Elle finit par trouver un diagramme complet de l'Etoile de la Mort et engagea une copie des données sur un module externe. Kyle de son côté avait trouvé une liste et un autre projet impérial.

« On dirais qu'ils ont un projet de secours en cas d'échec de l'Etoile de la Mort. »

« Montre-moi. »

Kyle projeta le diagramme sur l'hologramme central, c'était un super Destroyer Stellaire, moitié moins grand que l'Exécutor, mais possédant tout de même une puissance de feu capable d'écraser n'importe quel appareil rebelle, il répondait au nom de code : Bellator.

« Commande express du général Tagge… Soutenue par les généraux Bast et Romodi… Rien que ça. » Commenta Rianna.

« Tu les connais ? »

« Ils font partie de ce qu'on surnomme à la Rébellion : le top cinq. Les cinq généraux les plus influents de l'Empire. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, les suivants sont Veers et Mohc. »

« En effet. » Elle lut un peu plus. « Tiens donc… Ils ont aussi du soutient de l'amirauté, et des pointures… La aussi ils viennent du quatuor, le surnom qu'on donne aux quatre meilleurs après le grand amiral. »

« Quand j'ai quitté l'empire c'était Ozzel, Motti, Versio et Sloane, qui avaient été nommés par Daala en personne pour lui servir d'amirauté. »

« Le quatuor n'a pas changé. Et d'après ces documents, Sloane et Ozzel soutiennent le projet Bellator. »

Soudain la porte explosa, Rianna prit les plans de l'Etoile de Mort sur elle, alors que Kyle terminait la copie du projet Bellator et copiait une liste qu'il avait trouvé. Cassian Andor et son équipe entrèrent dans la salle. Kyle qui avait allumé son sabre soupira.

« Et voilà les amateurs… »

« Au lieu de nous envoyer des piques, vous avez ce qu'on est tous venus chercher ? » Demanda Cassian d'un ton sec.

« Evidement qu'on l'a. » Lui répondit Rianna.

« Alors parton de cette planète. »

« Un instant, j'ai découvert dans les fichiers une liste de planète cibles. Il y a Ryloth et Kamino dedans. Il faut prévenir les gens qui vivent là-bas. »

« On le fera. » Répondit Cassian.

« Autre chose… Il y a des scientifiques sur place, on pourrait en récupérer quelques-uns. » Ajouta Rianna.

« Pourquoi pas… Baze et Jyn, c'est pour vous. »

Les deux acquiescèrent l'ordre et partirent vers les cellules des scientifiques au pas de course. Rianna donna les plans à Kyle et couru aussi pour soutenir les deux autres, le Jedi commença à préparer le terrain pour se diriger vers le point d'extraction avec Jan. Mais soudain la situation tourna à leur désavantage. Bodhi hurlait dans la radio, des bombardiers TIE venus de la ville venaient de faire un passage, le pilote désespéré face à la venue de ces appareils commençait à entrer dans le complexe, mais ils furent coupés. A l'extérieur, lui et K2 avaient été balayés par les bombes, il ne restait rien du pilote et le droïde avait été éclaté aussi.

En orbite, alors que les deux destroyers de défense de Danuta étaient en train de tomber dans l'atmosphère, en flammes. Le Knight Hammer, le Super Destroyer du grand amiral Daala venait d'entrer dans le système escorté d'une dizaine de Destroyers standards. Ils pilonnaient la flotte rebelle de Raddus qui n'avait rien vu venir. Dans son cockpit Antoc Merrick, en sueur, commençait à sérieusement avoir peur, il était poursuivi par plusieurs intercepteurs TIE qui ne le lâchaient pas.

« Raddus ! Repliez la flotte ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Le Profundity est gravement touché et notre hyperdrive a succombé aux premiers tirs. J'ordonne aux appareils légers de se replier. »

Le commandant de l'escadron bleu fut touché par des tirs, ses moteurs en flammes il pivota vers un des escorteurs légers impériaux. Se dirigeant vers la passerelle de l'appareil, il hurla dans sa radio.

« Pour la Rébellion ! »

Le X-Wing se crasha en plein sur sa cible, le croiseur Arquitens qui escortait un Destroyer, privé de commandes, commença à tomber dans l'atmosphère, sa coque brulant sous le frottement. Raddus déplorait la perte du commandant, mais il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Les Impériaux concentraient désormais leurs tirs contre son croiseur, de nombreuses alertes commençaient à venir de tous les ponts, des décompressions explosives avaient lieu un peu partout, et les hangars étaient désormais inutilisables. Raddus soupira et donna pour ordre de pousser les réacteurs pour se planter dans le Super Destroyer.

Hélas, Daala qui s'attendait à une telle manœuvre suicidaire de la part de l'amiral rebelle, ordonna à tous ses Destroyers de concentrer leur puissance de feu sur le Profundity, l'appareil Mon Calamari fut brisé en morceaux à plusieurs kilomètres de sa cible. L'amirale sourit en voyant la défaite infligée aux rebelles, elle se tourna vers un autre amiral se trouvant à ses côtés. C'était un homme ayant la cinquantaine au visage dur et au regard froid. Il portait l'uniforme blanc du BSI.

« Vous voyez, amiral Versio, il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir. »

« Et les scientifiques ? »

« Mon agent sur place va s'en occuper. Transmettez à la flotte l'ordre de bombardement. »

« Qui a autorisé un Delta Zéro ? » Demanda Versio, surpris.

« Le Grand Moff en personne. Exécution. »

« A vos ordres… Grand Amiral Daala. »


	77. Espoir : Le Consortium

Alors que l'Empire écrasait les rebelles de Danuta, à l'autre bout de la galaxie une autre flotte était sur le point de lancer son attaque. Le Rogue Shadow, qui avait à son bord l'équipe de chasseurs de primes ainsi que les forces de Barriss, sorti d'hyperespace à proximité d'un vieux Lucrehulk qui avait été transformé en station spatiale. Usant des systèmes furtifs de son appareil, Juno Eclipse le guidait dans un des hangars. Avant même de se poser, ils transmirent le signal codé à la flotte hétéroclite de la pègre. Ils sortirent tous d'hyperespace pour pilonner les défenses de cet appareil, sur le pont Tyber Zann, maitre absolu du consortium, ordonnait des déploiements de ses forces pour contrer l'ennemi. Mais une partie de sa flotte ne répondait pas à ses appels, quelqu'un dans les hautes sphères de son organisation l'avait trahi.

Le Rogue Shadow se posa au plus profond d'un des hangars et l'équipe d'infiltration descendit. Barriss en tête, donna les ordres de déploiement. Elle envoya sa fille vers les réacteurs en compagnie de Dengar le redoutable, ensuite ce fut Galen qui fut envoyé vers les banques de données avec Bossk, Barriss de son côté partait vers la passerelle avec Aura Sing et Boba Fett. Les groupes progressaient rapidement, guidés par leur maitrise de la Force pour ceux la possédant, et le talent des chasseurs de primes, les maigres forces de Tyber Zann à bord de cet appareil ne faisaient clairement pas le poids contre eux.

Rave fut la première à atteindre sa cible, mais elle fut surprise. Depuis leur arrivée à bord de ce navire, Barriss et Galen avaient prévenu tout le monde qu'ils avaient senti trois utilisateurs de la Force à bord, et la jeune femme en avait un devant elle. Il s'agissait aussi d'une femme a peine plus vieille qu'elle. Elle portait un pantalon de cuir et des bottes, au-dessus de la ceinture elle n'avait que des tatouages et un simple haut de bikini noir pour cacher ses attributs, elle était châtaine, ses cheveux coiffés en chignon tenu par des plumes. De ses yeux verts elle fixait Rave.

« Tiens donc… L'heure de la mort de Zann approche on dirait. » Ricana l'inconnue.

« Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi portes-tu des tatouages Dathomiris ? »

« Je suis Tavion, j'ai infiltré ce navire pour t'attendre. Rave Offee. »

« Et je suppose que tu vas essayer de me tuer… » Soupira la jeune femme.

« Non, j'ai été chargée de te remettre ceci. » Dit-elle en tendant un datapad.

Rave pris l'objet qu'elle rangea à sa ceinture. Elle gardait une main sur son sabre laser, cette soi-disant sorcière de Dathomir ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Tavion la regarda, ainsi que Dengar en ricanant.

« Je ne vais pas m'en prendre à vous. Tyber Zann a fait son temps. »

« Pour qui travailles tu ? »

« Quelqu'un qui veut voir les sœurs de la nuit revenir. Tu es puissante, peut être que tu feras partie de celles qui feront renaitre le clan. »

« Ma loyauté va à ma mère. »

« Barriss Offee pourrait devenir la mère des sœurs de la nuit, si seulement elle n'était pas si concentrée sur sa propre rédemption. »

« Je t'interdis de la juger. » Dit Rave en serrant sa main autour de son sabre.

« Loin de moi cette idée. Que le côté obscur te serve, Rave Offee. Nous nous reverrons, j'en suis certaine. »

« Juste une question avant que tu partes… Les tatouages sont obligatoires ? »

« Non, c'est un choix. Je me suis fait tatouer l'intégralité de mon corps pour montrer ma dévotion envers ma maitresse. »

« C'est… Douloureux ? »

« Rien que quelques bouteilles ne peuvent anesthésier. »

Tavion sourit en partant, Dengar voulait l'abattre, mais Rave l'en empêcha. Cette sorcière n'était pas une menace, mieux encore elle pourrait devenir une alliée plus tard. Les deux se mirent au travail sur les réacteurs du vaisseau, cherchant à les piéger pour détruire le vaisseau une fois la mission accomplie.

Galen de son côté atteignit sans grande difficulté les banques de données de l'appareils. Ils avaient une commande spéciale de la personne ayant fourni les codes d'approche et la position de l'appareil. Alors qu'il venait de lancer le transfert, un homme en armure rouge les surpris. Il venait d'allumer un sabre laser et il n'était pas seul. Quatre mercenaires l'accompagnaient. Galen soupira, il avait déjà senti cette présence sur le navire de son ancien maitre, c'était un Jedi Noir que Vador avait évalué. Galen activa ses armes et bondit sur lui, intérieurement il ricanait de voir que Zann c'était fait infiltrer par l'Empire. Bossk élimina rapidement les mercenaires avec son fusil, l'élève de Barriss de son côté ne mis pas longtemps non plus, ce Jedi Noir était loin d'être de taille contre lui. Il lui trancha les mains avec une de ses lames et le décapita de l'autre. Il regarda ensuite Bossk en récupérant la copie des données.

« On dirais que ta maitresse avait raison, il y a des Jedi Noirs à bord. » Commenta Bossk.

« En effet, retournons au vaisseau. »

« Pas si vite… Les données, maintenant. » Intima Bossk.

« Boba Fett était dans le vrai… Tu comptes nous trahir… »

Bossk ragea intérieurement, comment ce maudit Mandalorien avait put voir aussi clair dans son jeu, il commença à ouvrir le feu sur Galen, mais ce dernier se contenta d'esquiver et d'envoyer sa lame rouge avec la Force dans la poitrine du chasseur de primes. Le Trandoshan hurla de douleur et Galen lui bondit dessus pour le tailler en pièces avec ses deux lames. Quand il ne restait plus que des morceaux de Bossk, il reprit le chemin du Rogue Shadow. En chemin il fut rejoint par Rave et Dengar qui racontèrent la rencontre avec la Jedi Noire.

Du côté de Barriss, la progression était plus lente. Le trio dont elle faisait partie, devait se frayer un chemin à travers la sphère de commandement du Lucrehulk, même si les hommes de Tyber ne posaient aucun problème, ils étaient plus nombreux. Ce fut arrivés dans l'antichambre qu'ils rencontrèrent leur premier réel problème : Urai Fen. L'alien sensible à la Force avait dégainé ses lames et se tenait prêt à tenir en respect Offee et les chasseurs de primes. Elle fit signe de la tête à Sing et Fett de s'occuper de la mission, bondissant sur l'espèce d'oiseau pour l'occuper.

Le combat fut violent, mais rien que Barriss était incapable de gérer. Elle fut surprise de voir que les lames de Fen résistaient au sabre laser, elles avaient été fabriquées dans un métal rare appelé : Neuranium. Son adversaire était vif, l'obligeant à être sans cesse sur la défensive, elle parvenait à porter quelques coups superficiels, mais elle le voyait se régénérer rapidement. Elle sourit, puis elle bondit en arrière, elle éteignit son sabre laser et fit face à Urai.

« Tu te bas bien. Mais tu n'es rien comparé à la puissance d'un véritable utilisateur de la Force. » Déclara Barriss.

« Dit celle que je tiens en respect. »

« Je m'amusait juste. »

Il ne répondit pas, bondissant sur Barriss. Cette dernière l'esquiva au dernier moment et lui envoya la pleine charge de ses éclairs verts. Il se tordit de douleur, tombant au sol sous la puissance déployée par la Miriallanne, mais cette dernière n'arrêta pas. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas déchainée comme ça, elle fit voler les lames de Fen pour les planter dans un mur et finit par cesser ses éclairs quand il était aux portes de la mort, son corps fumant, il regardait Barriss.

« Créature du côté obscur… »

« Non… Je suis une Sorcière de Dathomir. » Déclara la Miriallanne pleine de fierté.

Elle décapita Urai immédiatement après, ses capacités de régénération ne pourraient jamais remplacer ce membre perdu. Il mourut sans avoir pu sauver son leader. Boba ressorti du pont peu après avec Aura, en trainant le corps de Tyber Zann. Il sourit sous son casque en regardant le corps fumant de Fen. Décidément Barriss n'avait pas perdu la main, mais cette dernière n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Prévenue par la Force, elle avait senti qu'Aura Sing avait pris un sabre laser. La lame de couleur bleue filait vers Barriss qui esquiva avant de trancher l'arme avec la sienne sous les yeux médusés de la chasseuse de primes. Cette dernière qui avait été padawan il y a de très nombreuses années, aurait dû se douter qu'elle aurait du mal à surprendre une utilisatrice de la Force accomplie comme Barriss. Elle se saisit de ses blasters, mais Barriss lui envoya des éclairs à son tour, la torturant à mort pour avoir tenté de l'assassiner. Boba ne bougea pas, il savait qu'Aura tenterais de trahir Barriss et ses hommes. La chasseuse envoya un regard implorant de l'aide à l'homme qu'elle avait jadis pris sous son aile, mais rien n'y fit. Barriss ne fut pas aussi clémente qu'avec Urai Fen, elle ne supportait pas la trahison, elle maintint ses éclairs jusqu'à ce qu'Aura Sing rende son dernier soupir. La chasseuse qui venait de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, avait le corps et le visage totalement marqués par la douleur. Boba regarda Barriss.

« C'est bon ? Vous vous êtes défoulée ? »

« Elle m'a trahi, elle en a payé le prix. »

« Nous sommes d'accord. Partons d'ici. »

Ils prirent la fuite vers le Rogue Shadow. Une fois arrivés ils ne furent pas réellement surpris d'apprendre la trahison de Bossk, ainsi que sa mort. Le récit de la rencontre de Rave avec Tavion était davantage surprenant par contre. Ils décollèrent pour rejoindre le Dreadnought alors que le Lucrehulk explosait derrière eux. Dans l'espace, la flotte des cartels avait terminé d'éliminer ce qu'il restait du consortium, à l'exception d'un Destroyer de classe Victoire qui venait d'entrer dans le système. Ce dernier commandé par Vendala Sipal, était tout ce qu'il restait du consortium. Sans hésiter, la pirate Kath Scarlet avait ouvert le feu dessus avec ses hommes, mais un Destroyer était clairement autre chose que les petits appareils de Zann. Ayant présumé de ses forces, elle mourut dans les flammes de son appareil. Vendala montrant ensuite ses respects et dévoilant qu'elle était à l'origine de la fuite d'informations ayant mené à la chute de Zann, elle fut accueillie à bras ouverts par Xizor qui fit d'elle un de ses Vigos.

Une fois tous les chasseurs de primes partis et les appareils de la pègre aussi. Barriss profita du calme à bord de son appareil. Elle dévoila sa salle de méditation à Galen et Rave, cet endroit était remplis d'artefacts utilisés pour amplifier sa portée à travers la Force. Les données remises par Tavion étaient une piste non négligeable pour faire tomber Jerec. Ils commencèrent alors à méditer tous les trois pour traquer le Jedi Noir, il ne leur manquait qu'une cible pour avoir un cadeau à offrir à la Rébellion. Intérieurement Barriss était ravie, bientôt elle pourrait rejoindre Ahsoka. Traquer Jerec était le moyen d'arriver en montrant patte blanche, sans compter le service que cela rendrait à la Galaxie.


	78. Espoir : Les Plans

Sur Danuta, la situation commençait à être désespérée, les nouvelles des morts de Raddus et Merick, ainsi que de la destruction de la flotte rebelle, venaient d'arriver au commando au sol. Le morceau mené par Kyle continuait à se diriger vers la sortie qu'il avait repéré pour rejoindre rapidement le Moldy Crow, mais il s'arrêta. Il sentait une perturbation dans la Force, un Jedi Noir se trouvait dans le complexe, il se retourna vers le reste de son groupe.

« Les autres courent droit dans un piège… »

« Alors fuis avec Chirrut. Je vais les chercher ! » Ordonna Cassian.

Kyle allait protester, mais Cassian Andor avait déjà fait demi-tour et se dirigeait vers les laboratoires où se trouvaient le personnel scientifique.

Dans ceux-ci, le groupe mené par Jyn y entrait. Baze avait son arme levée, prêt à réagir à toute menace, quand Rianna alluma les lumières ils furent face à une vision d'horreur. Tous les scientifiques avaient été tués, un carnage fait au sabre laser. Seul l'un d'entre eux était encore debout, il s'agissait de Galen Erso, l'homme qui avait rendu le super laser de l'Etoile de la Mort stable. Jyn s'avança vers lui, elle souriait. Son père qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années se tenait là, devant elle, mais quelque chose clochait. Il semblait paralysé par la peur, les autres qui avaient commencé à comprendre la mise en scène, attrapèrent les bras de Jyn pour l'empêcher d'avancer et une lame rouge transperça le buste de Galen. Jyn hurla, elle qui venait juste de retrouver son père, elle venait de le voir se faire tuer par un Jedi Noir. Quand le corps tomba, Namman Cha se dévoila, récupérant son arme qu'il avait fait voler jusqu'au scientifique. Il bondit dans la salle, Baze et Rianna ouvrirent le feu immédiatement sur l'homme qui parait les tirs avec une grâce presque surhumaine. Jyn toujours paralysée par le chagrin, était incapable de tirer quand Cassian arriva pour les récupérer. Ce dernier constata avec horreur ce qui était en train de se passer quand une des lames rouges coupa en deux Rianna à hauteur du buste. Il attrapa Jyn pour la sortir de là, Baze qui intensifiait ses tirs contre leur ennemi lui hurla de sortir la jeune femme de cet endroit. Cassian traina comme il pouvait Jyn qui était incapable de se débattre, quand il fut sûr qu'ils étaient sortis, Baze envoya une grenade pour condamner le passage. Il se retrouva seul face à Namman Cha qui profita de cette absence de tirs pour bondir sur le vétéran et le trancher en deux à son tour.

Dans la salle, Namman reçu un appel de l'orbite, la grande amirale Daala apparut sur son communicateur. Elle semblait très satisfaite.

« J'ai éliminé deux agents rebelles et les scientifiques. Mais il y en a d'autres, je vais les prendre en chasse. »

« Inutile, nous allons bombarder l'ensemble de la planète. Remonte sur ton Destroyer. »

« Bien compris. »

A contre cœur, il prit la fuite vers sa navette qui l'attendait sur une des plateformes du complexe. Il savait qu'il avait que peu de temps, Vador était dans leur flotte et il prenait généralement un malin plaisir à ordonner des dévastations planétaires.

Quand Cassian finit par rejoindre Kyle avec Jyn, il fut surpris de voir le Moldy Crow posé sur le toit. Jan avait profité de la confusion pour effectuer un ballet aérien contre les impériaux et dégager la voie. Les survivants montèrent tous à bord de l'appareil et la pilote mis les gaz pour s'échapper alors que les premiers tirs de la flotte commençaient à atteindre le sol.

A bord du Sovereign, l'ancien Destroyer de Tarkin offert à Namman Cha, ce dernier arrivait sur sa passerelle. Il était en liaison directe avec Vador et la Grande Amirale, observant le carnage qui se déroulait sous leurs pieds, il était satisfait, se disant que tout risque de fuite d'informations concernant l'Etoile de la Mort était enfin résolu. Mais la déconvenue des officiers impériaux fut grande quand ils virent le Moldy Crow s'arracher au blocus à une vitesse folle. Namman ragea sur le pont de son appareil, jurant de poursuivre ces rebelles.

« Et bien fait le, Namman. Elimine cette dernière fuite d'informations. » Déclara Daala.

« Je vais accompagner cet enfant. » Annonça Vador.

« Bien compris, seigneur Vador. J'informerais le seigneur Tarkin de l'évolution de la situation. »

« Savoure la destruction de ce monde, ma chère amie. » Dit Namman.

« Et toi, rapporte-moi la tête ces rebelles. »

Les hologrammes disparurent et les deux Destroyers Stellaires passèrent en hyperespace à la poursuite du Moldy Crow. En se basant sur la trajectoire et la puissance des moteurs utilisée pour partir, ils étaient presque surs de leur destination.

Alors qu'à l'origine ils filaient vers Anachore, le groupe de Kyle avait fait escale au-dessus d'une lune oubliée. Ici ils étaient attendus par le Tantive IV, la corvette CR-90 flambant neuve de Bail Organa. Ils s'y arrimèrent et furent accueillis par le capitaine Antilliès qui parlait au nom de la princesse Leia Organa, l'héritière du vice-roi d'Aldérande et Sénateur. Kyle et Cassian furent conduis devant la jeune femme qui était vêtue d'une grande robe blanche.

« Vous êtes ceux ayant attaqué Danuta ? » Demanda la Princesse.

« Oui… Beaucoup de gens bien sont morts là-bas, pour ce qu'on a prélevé. » Répondit Cassian.

« On a les plans de la station de combat de l'Empire. Ils l'appellent l'Etoile de la Mort, une arme capable de détruire une planète entière. » Ajouta Kyle.

« Donnez-les-moi. Je vais les transmettre à nos hommes d'Anachore. »

« Sauf votre respect, princesse… » Commença Cassian.

« Je me rendait de toute façon sur Tatooine, et vous avez peut-être été poursuivis. Je vais prendre les plans en charge et m'assurer qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à Yavin. »

« Bien compris… » Soupira l'agent.

« Autre chose, princesse Leia… On a une liste de cibles pour cette arme. Ryloth et Kamino étant en tête. » Précisa Kyle.

« Alors rendez vous sur Kamino et prévenez-les de ce qui arrive. Faites savoir à dame Tano qu'il est temps qu'elle entre en guerre. »

« Bien compris. »

« Que la Force sois avec vous. »

Kyle et Cassian sourirent et quittèrent la passerelle du Tantive IV. Ils retournèrent à bord du Moldy Crow. Quand le vaisseau se désarrima, ils furent surpris de voir deux Destroyers Stellaire sortir d'hyperespace. Jan qui était aux commandes poussa à nouveau les réacteurs pour filer vers une zone sure. Le Tantive IV passa en hyperespace, suivit de peu par l'appareil de Kyle et Jan. Pendant le trajet ils appelèrent les Loyalistes pour les informer de ce qui allait arriver, Cassian de son côté, appela Mon Mothma pour lui faire son rapport, avec Bail qui c'était ajouté à la conversation, il fut convenu que Jyn Erso deviendrais un agent Fulcrum en remplacement de Rianna, dès qu'elle serait apte au service. Des heures sombres arrivaient pour la Rébellion et les Loyalistes si cette nouvelle arme n'était pas détruite.

* * *

Et ceci conclus la seconde partie de cette Uchronie

En espérant que la conciliation entre les vols dans le Canon et le Légendes vous ait satisfait :)

Le prochain ARC sera le dernier qui suis la trame originale, après lui plus aucun personnage ne sera à l'abris.

On se retrouve bientôt pour ce dernier qui se nommera : L'Etoile.


	79. L'Etoile : Tatooine

Et on se retrouve pour la suite des aventures d'Ahsoka ;)

Aujourd'hui on démarre la troisième Partie : La Colère de l'Empereur. Bref... Ce premier Arc de celle-ci va montrer pourquoi il est un tantinet énervé papy palpatine.

C'est le dernier Arc qui suis l'histoire originale.

* * *

Sur Kamino, Ahsoka pris plutôt mal les nouvelles concernant l'Etoile de la Mort. Cette station représentait une menace allant au-delà de tout ce que l'Empire avait pu déployer contre eux au cours des dernières années. Elle ordonna par conséquent une accélération des préparatifs de son armée, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait encore plusieurs jours pour que les clones aient tous embarqués et que la flotte ait totalement appareillé. Elle laissa ensuite les membres de l'équipe des survivants de Danuta faire leur deuil, ils avaient tous laissé des êtres chers sur ce monde, seuls Kyle et Jan semblaient détachés de toutes ces pertes. Elle entreprit alors de contacter le commandement Rebelle pour commencer à coordonner des frappes contre l'Empire et cette mystérieuse station de combat, mais les nouvelles qu'elle reçut n'était pas des plus réjouissantes.

Sur Tatooine, les deux Destroyers menés par Namman Cha et Vador étaient stationnés en orbite. L'appareil du Sith, qui achevait le Tantive IV après l'avoir capturé, repassa immédiatement en hyperespace vers l'Etoile de la Mort. Namman de son côté, qui avait d'autres ordres venant de Daala, avait entendu parler d'une cellule rebelle à Anachore. Il commençait à déployer ses troupes vers cette cache dans le désert.

Les blindés et les troupes commençaient à se déployer dans cette petite ville, massacrant sans vergogne les civils comme les rebelles, Namman qui aimait diriger lui-même ses troupes, menait l'assaut en personne. Avec ses sabres allumés, il tailladait tout ce qui passait à sa portée, progressant aux côtés de ses troupes. Kallus depuis sa base observait l'avancée inexorable de l'Empire, il ouvrit un canal direct vers Garm Bel Iblis, le sénateur apparut. Ce dernier s'était caché depuis quelques semaines dans un tout nouveau complexe sur le monde gelé de Hoth. Base construite grâce aux ressources fournies par les Loyalistes de Kamino.

« Sénateur, l'Empire nous a trouvés. » Annonça Kallus.

« Alors fuyez mon ami… Rejoignez moi sur Hoth. »

« On va essayer… »

« Commandant Kallus ! L'Empire est à l'entrée de la base ! » Annonça un de ses hommes qui arrivait en courant derrière lui.

Kallus coupa la transmission et ordonna à ses hommes de tenir bon pendant que les transports se préparaient à évacuer la base. Il savait que c'était un combat perdu d'avance, il tenta toute de même un dernier coup. Il composa des coordonnées qu'il avait gardé depuis des années, une femme du BSI apparut sur l'hologramme : Oniye Namada.

« Alexsandr… » Soupira le major.

« Oniye, je sais que tu n'opère pas loin de Tatooine. Je vais avoir besoin de toi. »

« Tu as trahi l'Empire… Tu n'es pas mieux que Kyle… Je te dirais la même chose que je lui ai dit : sans preuves, je reste à mon poste. »

« On a les preuves, viens me chercher et je t'y conduirais. »

Elle soupira, la destruction de Danuta qu'elle avait apprise il y a peu, avait semé encore plus le doute dans son esprit. Elle finit par regarder Kallus, faisant un sourire.

« Bien, j'arrive Alexsandr. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me mentir. »

La transmission fut coupée et Kallus pris son fusil pour aller défendre la base du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Toujours en progressant vers sa cible, Namman fut interrompu par un appel holographique, son capitaine venait de l'informer de la fuite d'un cargo de Mos Eisley. Il pesta et se concentra davantage sur son objectif. C'est alors que quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu se produisit. Au-dessus du hangar Rebelle, un sabre laser venait de s'allumer. Rashi Sitra, qui enquêtait sur les Jedi Noirs depuis quelques temps maintenant, sauta pour atterrir devant l'entrée du QG Rebelle de Tatooine. Elle se tourna vers Kallus qui venait de rejoindre les barricades.

« Fuyez agent. Je m'occupe de cet homme. »

Ce fut les seuls mots de la Jedi. Mais en voyant la lueur de détermination dans son regard, Kallus comprit qu'il n'avait pas à faire à une novice. Rashi s'avança vers le Jedi Noir, elle souriait presque, elle l'avait connu jadis quand elle faisait des recherches dans un vieux temple Sith sur Mustafar, temple qui était tombé aux mains de l'Empire depuis lors. Avec son sabre bleu en main, elle regardait son adversaire.

« Namman Cha… Cela faisait longtemps… »

« Tu t'es enfin décidée à sortir de ta tanière ? » Ricana Namman.

« Je suis un Maitre Jedi. Défendre ceux qui sont dans le besoin fait partie de mon rôle. »

« Alors tu es encore plus arrogante que je le pensais. »

Le duel s'engagea entre les deux adversaires, Namman qui possédait une maitrise parfaite de son sabre laser tenait en respect sans transpirer la Twi'lek, mais cette dernière était bien plus coriace qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre. Le Jedi Noir, bien que maitrisant le Jar'Kai, il était tombé face à une maitresse du Soresu, une femme qui était une véritable virtuose avec sa lame. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça venant de l'archéologue qu'il avait rencontré sur Mustafar alors qu'il était encore un adolescent. Pour une Twi'lek approchant de la cinquantaine, Rashi était très bien conservée et était en très bonne forme physique. Elle parait tous les coups de Namman avec sa grâce habituelle, rendant la brutalité à laquelle il était habitué, inutile.

Pendant ce temps en orbite, un Destroyer Immobilizer, plus petit et moins bien armé que les Destroyers Stellaires, était sorti d'hyperespace. Son commandant, le major Oniye Namada, venait enfin de faire son choix. Elle ordonna à ses canonniers d'ouvrir le feu sur le Sovereign, les hommes de Namman, totalement pris par surprise, ne purent réagir à temps alors que leurs réacteurs étaient détruits par les forces de Namada. Le Destroyer, privé de ses moteurs et stabilisateurs commença à tomber dans l'atmosphère. Au sol, Namman qui avait senti la mort de ses hommes commença à voir rouge, il céda totalement à la rage en voyant les transporteurs de Kallus quitter la base pour filer vers l'orbite. Rashi profita de ce moment de faiblesse du Jedi Noir pour détruire une de ses armes et l'envoyer voler. Un des derniers chasseurs de Namman en profita pour faire un passage au-dessus de la Twi'lek et la bombarder, elle échappa de peu aux tirs, sa bure étant brulée par endroit ainsi que sa peau. Elle parvint à prendre la fuite dans le désert sur le dos d'un Dewback après avoir envoyé l'appareil se crasher sur la position de Namman.

Ce dernier sorti des décombres, il était grièvement blessé et bouillonnait intérieurement. Sa cible venait de lui échapper, il fut retrouvé par des hommes de Daala venus explorer les décombres quelques heures plus tard. Il fut ramené en civière à bord du Knight Hammer, l'amirale vint au chevet de son ami, elle était à la foi surprise et dégoutée de le voir dans un tel état.

« Natasi… Dit moi que vous avez réussi à arrêter ces félons. »

« Hélas non, un major traitre a sauvé les hommes de la base rebelle. »

« Et la Jedi ? »

« On a remarqué un vieux chasseur qui décollait alors qu'on entrait dans le système. Ta Jedi était sans doute à bord. »

Il serra les poings, les équipements médicaux commençant à dérailler autour de lui. Natasi s'approcha malgré les protestations de ses gardes et posa la main sur le torse brulé de Namman. Elle avait le regard doux, montrant une facette d'elle que ses hommes ne connaissaient pas.

« Tu as fait de ton mieux, Namman. Ton plan était parfait, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir des traitres dans nos rangs. »

« Vador va me tuer pour cet échec… J'avais un Maitre Jedi sous la main et j'ai échoué à l'éliminer… »

« Vador ne fera rien qui risque de me fâcher. Je suis la protégée de Tarkin et une des favorites de l'Empereur. »

« Comme si ma mort pouvait te fâcher. » Dit-il en ricanant. « Je suis un Jedi Noir, tout ce que tu déteste. »

« Tu as beau être doué dans ce que tu fais, tu n'y connais vraiment rien aux femmes. »

Elle se pencha et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Namman ne comprenait rien, il se clama d'un coup, relâchant la pression sur les équipements médicaux. Il fixait Daala dans les yeux, décidément cette femme qui l'avait accueilli dans son escadron et avec qui il s'était lié était une énigme. Depuis tout ce temps, il avait toujours cru qu'elle jouait le jeu au nom des ententes cordiales entre le BSI et la Marine Impériale.

« Tu m'explique ? » Demanda Namman.

« J'ai fini par voir au-delà de ton masque de Jedi Noir, et j'aime bien ce que j'ai vu. »

« La Grande Amirale, froide et calculatrice, aurait un cœur ? »

« Je peux en dire autant de toi, tu ne m'as pas repoussée. »

Il sourit et attrapa la tête de Daala pour l'embrasser à son tour. La réponse étant suffisamment claire, elle ordonna à ses hommes de quitter la pièce en verrouillant derrière eux. Malgré ses brulures, Namman puisa dans la Force pour se débrancher et commença à défaire l'uniforme de sa partenaire qui lui retirait sa tenue d'hôpital. Ils eurent un échange passionné et bruyant dans la pièce de soins.

Dans son chasseur Delta-6, Rashi pansait aussi ses blessures. Elle s'était posée sur un astéroïde d'un système proche, et malgré l'espace exigu de son cockpit, elle avait réussi à retirer sa bure pour s'appliquer des patchs de Bacta. Elle entra dans une transe curative, mais celle-ci fut interrompue par ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans la Force : des milliers de voix qui avaient hurlé avant de s'éteindre aussitôt, elle venait de ressentir la destruction d'Aldérande.

A bord du Destroyer Immobilizer, Kallus serra dans ses bras sa vieille amie. Leurs retrouvailles bien que chaleureuses n'étaient pas du gout de l'équipage. Ils se questionnaient toujours sur la raison pour laquelle ils avaient abattus le Sovereign. Kallus dévoila alors tout ce qu'il savait, déclarant que les preuves pouvaient être trouvées directement dans les enregistreurs de bord du vaisseau de ses agents. Oniye qui se montrait patiente demanda à rencontrer ces fameux agents, Kallus contacta alors Kyle et Jan pour convenir d'un lieu de rendez-vous.

« Sérieusement ? Kyle Katarn ? »

« Tu es surprise, Oniye ? » Demanda Kallus.

« Pas tant que ça en fait… »

« Je t'avais promis des preuves, et je les ai. Toujours intéressée ? » Demanda Kyle par Hologramme.

« Oui, Alexsandr m'a convaincue de lui sauver la peau. Mais maintenant je veux voir ce pour quoi je l'ai sauvé. Si l'Empire est vraiment le monstre que vous dépeignez, je veux le voir de mes propres yeux. »


	80. L'Etoile : Tarkin

L'Etoile de la Mort se tenait en orbite d'Aldérande depuis plusieurs jours. Depuis la destruction de la planète et sans le Sénat, qui avait été dissous dès l'annonce que l'armement de l'Etoile de la Mort était parfaitement opérationnel, pour maintenir l'ordre, certains officiers à bord craignaient d'avantages de soulèvement à travers la Galaxie. Tarkin qui c'était montré extrêmement habile pour les rassurer n'avait cependant pas pu empêcher les départs du Général Tagge et de l'Amirale Sloane de sa station. Il était en conférence privée dans son bureau avec l'Amiral Motti et le Général Romodi qui étaient les plus fervents partisans de la station. Le premier semblait avoir la quarantaine et était impeccablement coiffé, le second était bien plus âgé, il n'avait plus de cheveux et avait le visage tiré d'un vétéran. Le Grand Moff les toisait.

\- « Messieurs, ce premier test est concluant. Bientôt nous mettrons le cap sur Ryloth, puis Kamino. La destruction de ces deux mondes suffira amplement à museler toute tentative de rébellion par la peur. »

\- « N'oublions pas les bases rebelles, tant qu'elles existeront nous serons menacés. » Commenta Romodi.

\- « Mon élève viens de me rapporter la destruction de leur base sur Tatooine. Et le seigneur Vador viens d'envoyer sa Lame sur la piste d'une autre. Il ne reste plus que leur commandement central. »

\- « Et leur flotte. » Ajouta Motti. « Bien que j'aie une foi absolue en les capacités de cette station, tant que la flotte rebelle existera, ce sera toute la marine impériale qui sera menacée. »

\- « Je continue de me méfier du seigneur Vador. Notre armement fait passer sa Force pour un hochet. Il pourrait chercher à s'en venger. » Ajouta Romodi.

\- « Que le seigneur Vador cesse avec l'ancienne religion. Les plans volés sur Danuta n'ont pas été ramenés par ses pouvoirs. Sa seule démonstration valable a été contre ce Jedi qui avait infiltré la station hier. » Commenta Motti.

\- « Il s'agissait d'Obi Wan Kenobi. Ceux d'entre vous ayant fait la guerre des clones, devriez savoir combien ce vieux Jedi était puissant. » Répondit Tarkin.

\- « Je m'en souviens bien oui… Sacré coup de la part de Vador. » Ajouta Romodi.

Le colonel Yularen du BSI se présenta à l'entrée. Il avait sacrément vieilli, ses cheveux et sa moustache caractéristiques étaient devenus blancs. Il se tenait droit dans l'encadrure de la porte, attendant que la Moff lui fasse signe d'entrer.

\- « Sur ce, messieurs, j'ai une réunion avec le BSI. Disposez. »

Les deux officiers se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce en saluant le Grand Moff. Yularen qui connaissait l'appétit sans limite de ces officiers pour plaire au Moff, les salua brièvement. Puis il entra dans le bureau en prenant le soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit devant lui, attendant que Tarkin lui laisse la parole.

\- « Je constate que vous prenez toujours autant de liberté dans ce bureau. »

\- « Les vieilles habitudes, Wilhuff. »

\- « Que puis-je pour vous, Wulff ? »

\- « J'ai récemment eu un cas… De trahison. Au sein même du BSI. »

\- « Je suis au courant pour le Major Kallus. Mais ça fait plusieurs années, êtes vous sur que votre mémoire va bien ? »

\- « Je parlais du Major Namada. »

\- « Je vois… » Soupira Tarkin. « Je vais en parler à Daala, peut être que son chien de garde pourra s'en charger. »

\- « Sauf votre respect, je pense que cette fois, on ferait bien d'éviter de mêler un Jedi Noir à cette histoire. Ils sont de plus en plus mal vu au BSI. Bien que Namman Cha ai fait preuve d'une loyauté absolue envers l'Empire, je préfère éviter un soulèvement plus grand d'officiers de cette institution. »

\- « Cronal c'est pourtant entouré d'officiels très compétents tels qu'Armand Isard et sa fille pour avoir un visage public à donner au BSI il me semble. »

\- « Méfiez vous des Isards, rien que la fille n'est pas digne de confiance. Elle s'est associée à une des élèves de votre précieux Cronal. Shira quelque chose. »

Les interrompant, le général Bast, un grand homme portant toujours son képi d'officier, au visage dur, ouvrit la porte. Yularen le regarda d'un œil mauvais, il n'aimait pas être interrompu.

\- « Mes excuses de vous interrompre. Le signal caché dans le cargo c'est stabilisé sur la quatrième lune de Yavin. » Commença le général.

\- « Parfais. Nous allons écraser ce QG de la Rébellion. » Il regarda Yularen. « Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard, colonel. »

Yularen marmonna dans sa moustache alors que Tarkin montait dans la salle de opérations pour superviser la bataille à venir. Il quitta le bureau et pris une navette pour rejoindre un Destroyer Stellaire proche pour commencer ses recherches du Major Namada. L'Etoile Noire, sans escorte, passa en hyperespace peu après. Yularen maudit l'excès de confiance de Tarkin, ce n'était pas comme si les Rebelles n'avaient pas une flotte.

Dans le Dédale de Rishi, Ahsoka qui était sur le pont du Rex II, observait l'appareillage de ses navires. Elle sentait la guerre qui s'approchait et maintenant il était trop tard pour l'éviter. Dans son dos, un fantôme de Force d'un maitre qu'elle avait bien connu apparaissait.

\- « Alors c'est ce que tu es devenue. » Déclara le fantôme.

\- « Maitre Kenobi ? » Dit-elle en se retournant surprise de le voir.

\- « Bonjour Ahsoka. »

\- « Comment êtes-vous mort ? » Demanda la Togruta en affichant un air désolé.

\- « Vador… »

Ahsoka serra le poing, c'était définitivement le dernier nom qu'elle avait envie d'entendre.

\- « Calme toi Ahsoka… Cette voie ne pourra que te détruire… »

\- « Désolée maitre… Ce Sith a causé tellement de morts… Tellement de destruction dans son sillage… »

\- « Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour autre chose. Les Rebelles vont tenter un assaut désespéré contre la nouvelle arme de l'Empire. Même si tu n'as pas ta flotte, tu as bien des chasseurs. »

\- « Je vois… Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ? »

\- « Si… Les enfants d'Anakin sont parmi eux. Ils auront besoin d'un guide. »

\- « Les enf… Bien maitre, j'irais les aider. Mais en attendant, rendez visite à votre fils. »

\- « Mon… » Il sourit. « Je comprends… Quelque part je l'ai toujours su. »

Il disparut alors, laissant Ahsoka seule dans ses pensées. Elle ordonna ensuite qu'un escadron complet d'ARC-170 sois préparé en urgence avec les meilleurs pilotes qu'elle avait.


	81. L'Etoile : Yavin

L'Etoile de la Mort était en orbite de la géante gazeuse Yavin, son objectif : la quatrième lune de la planète. Pour tenter d'empêcher la destruction du QG de l'Alliance, une trentaine de pilotes avaient pris les armes dans le but de détruire la station de combat. Ils avaient reçu les plans apportés par Leia, et avaient découvert la faille à exploiter, une bouche d'aération reliée au réacteur central de la station. Ils savaient que ce ne serait pas simple, les deux escadrons de Yavin, Gold et Red, avaient décollés pour tenter d'empêcher la destruction de la base. Le moins qu'on puisse dire est que la bataille se passait extrêmement mal, quasiment dès le début de leur attaque, une nuée de chasseurs TIE fut envoyée en renforts des canons qui n'arrivaient pas à atteindre les rebelles. La quasi-totalité de l'escadron Gold y passa et fut forcé de se replier, laissant les Red tenter leur chance. Garven Dreis, le leader des Red ordonna à son nouveau membre, Luke Skywalker, aussi connu sous le matricule Red Five, de rester en retrait le temps qu'il lance son attaque contre la tranchée de la station. Mais il fut interrompu par une autre voix s'invitant dans sa radio.

\- « Commandant Dreis, ici le commandant Cleat de l'escadron Phénix. Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

\- « Ça ne serait pas refus. Couvrez-nous contre ces foutus TIE. »

\- « Bien compris, d'autres renforts arrivent. »

Red Leader continua sa course vers les tranchées alors que d'autres X-Wings entraient en lice. Les hommes de Cleat connaissaient leur boulot et étaient ravis de bosser à nouveau avec l'Alliance, ils abattirent un grand nombre de TIE en profitant de l'effet de surprise, mais l'amiral Motti qui surveillait l'évolution de la bataille spatiale, envoya une seconde vague, cette fois comprenant des intercepteurs. Cleat maudit les impériaux, ils s'adaptaient trop vite à ses hommes, et les X-Wings avaient davantage de mal contre ce modèle de TIE. Elle pilotait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour appuyer l'escadron Red, mais elle se rendit à l'évidence. Le pilote qui commandait aux impériaux était largement meilleur qu'elle.

Les impériaux étaient menés par le Seigneur Vador en personne, aux commandes de son TIE Avancé, cet appareil modifié et équipé d'un hyperpropulseur et de bouclier était un des meilleurs chasseurs produit par Siennar Industries, il était construit uniquement pour les utilisateurs de la Force de l'Empire, et entre les mains de Vador il était une arme redoutable. Il prit en chasse Cleat, qui malgré ses talents de pilote, n'était pas de taille à affronter un seigneur Sith.

\- « Bordel… Elle fait quoi la deuxième vague ?! » S'affola Cleat.

\- « Quelle deuxième vague ? » Demanda Red Leader.

\- « Un second escadron qui arrive pour nous aider. »

\- « Ils ne seraient pas de refus, j'ai des Intercepteurs au cul ! »

Les Intercepteurs qui talonnaient Dreis finirent par avoir raison de lui, il se crasha dans la tranchée de l'Etoile de la Mort, a seulement quelques mètres de sa cible. Cleat de son côté, continuait ses manœuvres évasives pour tenter de semer Vador, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu un pilote aussi habile, c'était quand elle avait combattu aux côtés d'Ahsoka. Elle finit par laisser une brèche pour le Sith qui s'y engouffra, faisant payer à la pilote son erreur. Son X-Wing partant en flammes vers la station de combat. Vador commença à reporter son attention vers les autres pilotes maintenant que les leaders avaient été éliminés. Ce qui restait de l'escadron Red se regroupait autour de Luke, c'était une idée de Red Two, un vieil ami de Luke : Wedge Antilles. Les survivants de l'escadron Phénix furent accueillis sur le tas dans l'escadron Red, ainsi que les survivants du Gold. Alors en pleine bataille, Luke prenait le commandement de tous les chasseurs survivants, lui un fermier sans expérience avec la Force comme alliée, dirigeait des hommes au combat. Alors qu'ils engageaient les chasseurs TIE, ils entendirent quelqu'un d'autre parler dans la radio.

\- « Ok les gars, volets d'attaque en position. Montrez aux rebelles ce que savent faire les clones. » ordonna Maze qui dirigeait ses hommes.

\- « Identifiez-vous. » Demanda Luke.

\- « Commandant Maze des Loyalistes, on est la seconde vague. Notre générale arrive avec les intercepteurs. »

\- « Que… Quoi ? »

Comme pour répondre à Luke, un escadron complet d'ARC-170 se jeta dans la bataille, ils furent suivis par un intercepteur Jedi Actis-II qui menait un second escadron d'A-Wings. Devant le nombre de chasseurs ennemis, Vador ragea intérieurement. Face aux rebelles, il savait que les impériaux avaient un avantage certain, mais face à des clones c'était une autre affaire. Ahsoka remarqua le TIE Avancé et le pris en chasse immédiatement.

\- « Je n'ai jamais vu ce modèle de chasseur. » Déclara Wedge dans sa radio.

\- « Un cadeau de l'agent Kallus, il a réussi à retrouver et récupérer l'ancien chasseur de mon maitre. » Répondit Ahsoka.

\- « Vous êtes Jedi ? » Demanda Luke dans la radio. « Enchanté, je suis Luke Skywalker, je compte en devenir un, comme mon père avant moi. »

\- « Et bah, Sky-man Junior, fait sauter cette station si tu veux le devenir. On te couvre. »

Ahsoka regarda les chasseurs de Luke se diriger vers la tranchée de l'Etoile de la Mort, puis elle continua sa poursuite du Sith qui était à portée de canons. Elle ouvrit le feu, mais ce n'était pas un bleu qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Il anticipait tous ses coups et les esquivait tellement vite qu'elle-même se demandait comment c'était possible. Il finit par décrocher pour abattre par surprise les deux escorteurs d'Ahsoka et ensuite la prendre en chasse. Elle râla intérieurement, c'était des techniques de pilotage de son maitre, ce Sith avait dû étudier ça dans les archives militaires de la République. Elle se concentra sur son pilotage esquivant le Sith à son tour. Maintenant qu'elle savait comment il pilotait, elle arrivait à l'anticiper à son tour. Dans son cockpit, Vador était impressionné, son ancienne Padawan était devenue une pilote talentueuse, se défaire d'elle sera bien plus compliqué qu'il le pensait.

Dans le QG Rebelle de Yavin, les dirigeants dont le général Dodonna et Leia Organa étaient soulagés en entendant les transmissions. Ils avaient repris le dessus sur les impériaux, mais le fait que Vador ait été clairement identifié dans les chasseurs TIE les inquiétait un peu. Le peu d'affrontements où le Sith avait piloté avait été un carnage dans les rangs de la Rébellion. Leia se paralysa quand la voix du Sith retenti dans leurs canaux de communication.

\- « Ahsoka Tano, il me tardait de te croiser. » Dit-il.

\- « J'espère que tu as aimé me courir après. Pas trop frustré d'avoir laissé les autres m'affronter ? »

\- « On ne devrais pas être des adversaires. Joins-toi à moi, et tu pourras venger les Jedis. »

\- « J'ai vu ce que tu as fait à Barriss, je n'aurais de cesse que de t'abattre Vador. »

\- « Si seulement tu… »

Il fut interrompu quand il vit Ahsoka décrocher à son tour et le prendre en chasse. Elle l'impressionnait, elle l'avait fait parler pour le surprendre. Il serra ses commandes, décidément il l'avait trop bien formée, le combat s'annonçait serrer. Il appela deux de ses intercepteurs en renforts pour qu'ils abattent la Togruta. Il aurait préféré convaincre Ahsoka de le rejoindre, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, la sécurité de l'Etoile de la Mort était prioritaire. La voix de Luke envahi la radio.

\- « Torpilles dans le mille ! »

\- « Alors on évacue ! J'ai juste un dernier détail à régler, si quelqu'un veut me débarrasser de ces foutus intercepteurs. »

\- « Je m'en occupe, Tano. » Déclara Solo qui arrivait avec le Faucon.

Les deux poursuivants d'Ahsoka furent abattus par le cargo corellien, Vador dans son cockpit ragea intérieurement et la Togruta parvint à le toucher avant qu'il ne passe en hyperespace. Tous les chasseurs prirent la fuite, s'écartant de la station. A son bord Tarkin attendait patiemment le tir du super laser, entouré des généraux Romodi et Bast, les canonniers étaient sur le point de faire feu quand l'explosion eu lieu. Quatre membres du haut commandement de l'Empire et des milliers de soldats furent emportés dans la destruction de l'Etoile de la Mort.

Les survivants de l'attaque se posèrent sur Yavin IV, Luke fut acclamé comme un héros, ainsi que ceux de l'escadron Red. Ahsoka et ses hommes se posèrent un peu en retrait et la Togruta s'assied sur la carlingue de son chasseur, elle souriait en voyant les réjouissances des Rebelles, mais intérieurement elle se posait énormément de questions. Qui était réellement ce seigneur Vador ? Et pourquoi pilotait-il comme son maitre ? C'était des questions auxquelles, elle comptait bien trouver des réponses. Pour l'heure elle était contente d'avoir survécu à sa rencontre avec ce Sith. Luke finit par venir la voir en compagnie de R2-D2.

\- « C'est vous Ahsoka Tano ? » Demanda Luke.

\- « Oui. » Répondit Ahsoka en souriant.

\- « Venez donc avec nous, vous avez autant sauvé la Rébellion que nous autres. »

\- « Je préfère laisser les réjouissances à ceux qui ont combattu dès le début. »

R2 émis quelques bips, il avait reconnu Ahsoka. Elle lui sourit et s'accroupi devant lui.

\- « Alors comme ça tu sers un autre Sky-man. » Dit-elle en riant. « Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir mon vieil ami. »

\- « Vous connaissez R2 ? » Demanda Luke surpris.

\- « Pas qu'un peu. Ce petit droïde et moi, on a vu de belles pendant la guerre des clones… Aux côtés de ton père. »

\- « Vous avez fait la guerre des clones ? Et vous connaissiez mon père ? »

\- « Et probablement ta mère aussi. » Dit-elle en souriant. « J'étais l'élève de ton père pendant la guerre. »

\- « Alors vous avez surement connu maitre Kenobi… »

\- « Oui… Et je sais qu'il est mort… » Soupira Ahsoka. « C'est lui qui m'a envoyée, il compte sur moi pour veiller sur les enfants d'Anakin. »

\- « Les enfants ? »

\- « Vous êtes deux, de ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais je chercherais plus tard, pour l'heure tu es un héros. Profite de ce moment. »

Leia vint chercher Luke, il allait y avoir une remise de médailles pour les héros de l'Alliance. Ahsoka fut conviée, mais elle déclina poliment l'invitation. Elle préféra passer du temps avec R2, et ce que ce dernier lui appris des évènements datant de la fin de la guerre des clones la laissa dans une colère noire, qui finit par muer en chagrin, elle partit s'isoler dans la forêt pour pleurer.

\- « Pourquoi… Pourquoi Anakin ? Tu étais mon modèle… »

* * *

Et paf l'Etoile de la Mort :)


	82. L'Etoile : Au Lendemain

Le chasseur de Vador s'approchait du Devastator, ce Destroyer qu'il avait commandé pendant sa traque des plans de l'Etoile de la Mort. Maintenant que la station était détruite, il savait que la colère de l'Empereur serait sans limites. Tarkin c'était montré imprudent et imbu des capacités de sa station et maintenant tout l'Empire allait en payer le prix. Presque vingt ans à bâtir cette machine de guerre, autant d'années à économiser les ressources et à limiter la production massive de Destroyers, réduites à néant en quelques minutes. Le Seigneur Sith était aussi d'humeur maussade, il avait prévenu que la station n'était rien comparée à la Force, et il l'avait senti. Le pilote ayant détruit l'Etoile de la Mort avait la Force comme alliée. Il se posa dans le hangar situé sur la tour de commandement et rejoignit immédiatement la passerelle. Il y fut accueilli par le colonel Yularen qui utilisait ce vaisseau pour traquer Oniye Namada. L'officier du BSI se mis au garde à vous immédiatement pour accueillir Dark Vador. Le Seigneur Sith toisant cet officier qu'il connaissait depuis la guerre des clones.

\- « Colonel, votre rapport. » Intima Vador.

\- « Namada est introuvable, et l'Empereur attend que vous entriez en contact avec lui. »

\- « Bien. Assurez vous que ce Destroyer reçoive une escorte convenable, j'ai un travail à finir. »

Le Sith quitta le pont sans rien ajouter de plus. Yularen savait que ça ne servait à rien de tenter de lui parler quand il était d'humeur aussi maussade. Dans un certain sens, il lui rappelait le général Skywalker pendant la guerre, parfois il avait l'impression d'avoir un imitateur en face de lui. Il était très loin de se douter que son ancien ami était en réalité le seigneur Sith. Vador se rendit dans la salle des transmissions et s'agenouilla devant l'hologramme de l'Empereur qui venait d'apparaitre.

\- « Que désirez-vous, mon maitre ? »

\- « J'ai ressenti un grand trouble dans la Force. »

\- « L'Etoile de la Mort a été détruite, un jeune pilote possédant des talents Jedi en est le responsable. »

\- « Alors la traque de ce Jedi doit devenir une priorité. »

\- « Je ferais selon vos ordres. »

\- « Je sens que quelque chose d'autre vous trouble. »

\- « Ahsoka Tano a participé à l'opération rebelle contre notre station de combat. L'apprentie est de retour dans la Galaxie connue. »

\- « Ramenez là sur Coruscant, si nous la convertissons, elle pourrait devenir un atout très précieux. »

\- « Je comptais m'y atteler, maitre. »

\- « Excellent, seigneur Vador. Je compte sur vous pour rattraper le fiasco qu'a été notre station de combat. Occupez-vous des rebelles de Yavin par des moyens plus conventionnels. Et ramenez-moi les Jedis qu'ils cachent. »

\- « Ce sera fait. Mon maitre. »

L'Empereur disparu, Vador savait pertinemment pourquoi l'Empereur voulait mettre la main sur Ahsoka. Il comptait le remplacer dans la hiérarchie impériale, mais il ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Il allait effectivement s'emparer d'Ahsoka Tano, mais il comptait la garder pour lui et en faire une bien meilleure apprentie que Sariss qui lui deviendrais inutile. Il remonta sur la passerelle pour voir les préparatifs avec Yularen, le Devastator allait devenir un fer de lance pour l'attaque contre la base rebelle. Vador aurait préféré avoir son Exécutor pour lancer cet assaut, mais il savait que la mission confiée à Sariss était toute aussi importante que celle de châtier l'Alliance sur Yavin IV. Il observa les Destroyers arriver en renforts, il y en avait peu mais c'était suffisant. La flotte rebelle était toujours en réparations, il n'aurait que des chasseurs pour s'opposer à lui. Ces derniers pilotés par des pilotes en deuil suite à la mort de leurs camarades. Il ordonna la préparation pour le prochain assaut, savourant d'avance la chute de la Rébellion.

Sur Yavin IV, une cérémonie du souvenir pour tous les héros tombés au cours de la mission, avait été donnée. Au lendemain de la remise de médaille pour les héros de la bataille de Yavin, les morts étaient honorés. Au sortir de celle-ci, Ahsoka remarqua que le Ghost était arrivé, ainsi que le Moldy Crow. Elle accueillit ses amis du groupe Spectre, pendant que les Fulcrums allaient faire leur rapport au conseil dirigeant de l'Alliance que Leia venait juste d'intégrer. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Jyn Erso devenir une Fulcrum, la proposition tenait déjà quand elle l'avait rejointe sur Kamino, et maintenant qu'elle était sortie de son état de choc, elle prenait officiellement le rôle. Elle apprit aussi le refus de Luke pour prendre la tête de l'escadron Red, qui fut confié à Wedge Antilles. Elle comprenait facilement la décision du jeune homme, a l'origine elle n'avait pas voulu être générale, mais contrairement à lui, il n'y avait eu personne d'autre pour remplir le rôle pour elle.

Alors qu'elle se remettait de ses émotions, elle fut informée par Hera du conseil rebelle en train de se tenir. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de conférence et surpris le débat concernant l'évacuation de Yavin. Ecoutant simplement au début, elle comprit le désir d'évacuation, l'Empire allait revenir. Même si ce n'était pas le moment pour paraitre faible, elle comprenait leur envie. Mais quand un détail vint sur la table, elle s'avança vers le commandement.

\- « Evacuer n'est pas nécessaire. »

\- « Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrons tenir face à la contre-attaque imminente de l'Empire. » Répondit le Général Dodonna.

\- « Moi si, mon armée va arriver. On va tendre un piège à l'Empire et on le vaincra. »

\- « De cette manière on initiera la guerre ouverte que vous comptiez déclencher. » Commenta Mon Mothma.

\- « Elle est déjà déclenchée. L'Empire viens de le faire en vous attaquant directement ici. J'entends vos hommes depuis hier, ils réclament vengeance pour les leurs tués par l'Empire, ainsi que pour Aldérande. »

\- « Et moi qui croyais que les Jedis ne cherchaient pas la vengeance. » Déclara Leia en regardant Ahsoka.

\- « Je ne suis plus Jedi. Et le fait est que ce sont vos hommes qui la réclament. »

\- « Vador lui-même va venir. » Ajouta Cassian.

\- « Ça tombe bien, mes hommes vous aiderons à tenir… Mais Vador… Vador est à moi. »

\- « Tiens donc… Et quoi encore ? » Demanda Leia agacée.

\- « J'ai des questions à lui poser, des questions qui attendent des réponses vieilles de dix-neuf ans. J'en sais beaucoup plus sur lui depuis hier. De plus, je suis la seule à être parfaitement formée pour pouvoir l'affronter. »

Les rebelles soupirèrent en cœur. Ahsoka leur demandait de miser le tout pour le tout sur Yavin, et cette histoire qui semblait personelle avec Vador ne les rassurait pas du tout. Ils finirent par accepter le plan d'Ahsoka qui sorti pour appeler ses hommes. Tous les clones prêts devaient converger vers le QG rebelle pour se préparer à un combat dur. Un combat qui allait terminer de les dévoiler à la Galaxie. Si la destruction d'Aldérande était un cri de colère contre l'Empire, Yavin allait devenir l'endroit où l'Empire aura été repoussé efficacement pour la première fois depuis Ryloth. Ahsoka était confiante en son plan, seuls ses sentiments l'inquiétaient, elle était sur le point d'affronter son maitre.

* * *

Et voila pour cet Arc qui est très court :)

On a terminé l'histoire de base qui se retrouvait déjà modifiée par endroit, cependant j'ai conservé l'Episode 4 a peu près intact ^^  
Maintenant, on est en totale Uchronie :)

A tout de suite pour les deux premiers chapitres du prochain Arc : L'Elu.


	83. L'Elu : Le Cristal des Maitres

Et donc, premier Arc réellement Uchronique.

Pour ce chapitre je prends beaucoup de liberté avec le lore, le but étant d'avoir un clin d'œil a des jeux que j'affectionne particulièrement et aussi d'apporter un point d'évolution à la trame Jedi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Dantooine, ce monde utilisé un moment par la Rébellion, était aujourd'hui abandonné par ces derniers. Bien sûr il y avait de nombreuses exploitations fermières éparpillées sur la planète, faisant d'elle un des greniers de la Galaxie, mais pas suffisamment important pour justifier une invasion à grande échelle de l'Empire. C'est sur un des antiques sites historiques de la planète, les ruines d'une enclave Jedi vieille de quatre millénaires environ, que le Delta-6 de Rashi se posa. La Twi'lek descendit de son appareil, elle c'était difficilement remise de sa rencontre avec Namman Cha sur Tatooine, et elle sentait que le Jedi Noir n'aurait de cesse de se venger. Mais pour l'heure elle n'en avait cure, elle avait vu lors de sa seconde transe curative qu'elle était nécessaire dans les ruines de cette antique école Jedi.

La vieille enclave avait été entièrement recouverte, au fil du temps, par une caverne naturelle. Rashi mis du temps à trouver une entrée, qui se trouva être un trou entre des feuillages. Elle descendit vers cet antique lieu de savoir qui était plutôt bien conservé malgré quelques parties effondrées. Toute la partie supérieure de l'enclave c'était écroulée depuis longtemps, mais c'était les sous-sols qui l'intéressaient, en ouvrant les lourdes portes blindées, elle senti à travers la Force l'histoire chargée de ce lieu. Enclave détruite par les Siths, puis pillée, et reconstruite sommairement avant d'être finalement abandonnée. Elle marchait dans les vieux couloirs, entre les pierres qui étaient tombées du plafond, allant jusqu'à une ancienne bibliothèque cachée au fond des sous-sols.

Elle força la porte au sabre laser et réussi à entrer, les rayonnages de savoir s'étendaient sur deux niveaux, ce lieu antique recelait le savoir d'un ordre disparu depuis longtemps. Il datait d'une époque où les Jedis étaient foncièrement différents, et n'avait pas subis les modifications de la grande bibliothèque de Coruscant. Elle afficha un sourire, cet endroit était son graal, l'accomplissement d'années de recherches sur les Jedis d'autrefois, et la preuve que l'Ordre Jedi, même détruit était capable de se reconstruire. Elle marcha entre les rayonnages jusqu'à des statues de maitres situées au fond. Quelqu'un avait bâti ici un mémorial, sept statues de maitres trônaient au fond, au centre se trouvait celle d'un membre de l'espèce de Yoda, à gauche il y avait trois hommes et à droite, trois femmes. Elle lut les noms : Maitre Kavar, Jedi Gardien de légende, Maitre Zez'Kai'Ell, inventeur de la technique de sabre laser à double lames portant son nom, Maitre Vrook Lamar, un sage de l'Ordre, Maitre Vandar Tokare, ancien grand maitre ce qui ne l'étonna pas pour un membre de l'espèce de Yoda, Maitre Lona Vash, un autre sage de l'Ordre, Maitre Atris, grande archiviste tombée du côté obscur, et maitre Arren Kae, elle aussi archiviste ayant subi le même sort que la précédente.

Rashi commença à fouiller les lieux, mais elle sentait une présence dans cet endroit, quelque chose de très ancien l'appelait, elle se dirigea vers la statue de Vandar Tokare, commençant à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, jusqu'à découvrir une petite trappe cachée dans le socle. Elle en sorti un petit projecteur holographique qu'elle posa sur une table de pierre ayant survécu au passage du temps. Après un peu de bricolage, l'appareil s'alluma, projetant un Kel'Dor, un homme de l'espèce de Plo Koon. Il parlait de sa voix déformée par son respirateur, essentiel à son espèce pour vivre en dehors de leur monde.

\- « Je suis maitre Gnost Dural. Si tu vois ceci, c'est que l'Ordre est tombé et que tu fais partie de ceux qui ont la dure tâche de le rebâtir. J'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie à rassembler une archive Jedi afin que les jeunes générations puissent s'en servir pour apprendre. J'ai caché des copies de ma création, ici et au sein du grand temple de Tython. » Il marqua une pause, puis il reprit. « Quelque part au sein de la bibliothèque de cette académie, j'ai dissimulé un cristal. Il contient les coordonnées de Tython, le monde qui a vu naitre notre ordre et où le grand maitre Shan l'a fait renaitre après le sac de Coruscant. Mais hélas, notre nouvel ennemi à détruit ce nouveau temple. Néanmoins j'ai aussi ajouté une sécurité, le cristal a besoin d'un holocron pour être lu et j'ai fait retirer tous les holocrons de ce lieu. Seul un véritable Jedi pourra retrouver Tython et peut être y rebâtir l'ordre si la menace est passée. Je te souhaite bonne chance Jedi, je me doute que si tu es venu ici en quête de savoir, c'est que l'ordre dois être en fâcheuse posture. »

L'Hologramme disparu, il s'agissait d'un ancien archiviste, Rashi savait très bien de qui il s'agissait, maitre Jocasta disait souvent que sans lui, la grande bibliothèque de Coruscant n'aurait jamais existé. La Twi'lek pris un moment pour encaisser toutes les informations que le message lui avait données. Jadis l'Ordre avait vécu des catastrophes similaires à ce qu'ils avaient vécu il y a presque vingt ans, et les Jedis s'étaient toujours relevés. Elle qui se targuait d'être une historienne, comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de détails aussi important durant ses recherches ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle au passé tumultueux des Jedis ? Était-ce pour cela que Maitre Yoda et Maitre T'ra Saa voulaient réformer drastiquement l'Ordre ? Pour éviter que les erreurs du passé se reproduisent ? Elle savait que les maitres se pensaient responsables de l'avènement des Siths, que c'était leur aveuglement qui avait permis à Dark Sidious de s'emparer du pouvoir, mais la guerre entre les deux Ordres opposés semblait durer depuis si longtemps… Presque cinq millénaires de guerre permanente entre lumière et obscurité. Les Siths avaient finalement gagné la guerre, les Jedis n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux même, il n'y avait plus d'Ordre, juste quelques vieux maitres reclus dans un vaisseau accompagnés de jeunes chevaliers et padawans. Elle soupira et se mis à la recherche du cristal mentionné par Gnost Dural, en se plongeant dans la Force elle ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver, il réagissait à ses pouvoirs et son encrage dans la lumière. Elle le récupéra dans la statue d'Atris, le cristal des maitres comme il s'appelait, contenait enfin les réponses pour rebâtir l'Ordre Jedi. Elle le rangea dans sa ceinture et mis la main sur le pommeau de son arme quand elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, elle n'était pas seule ici. Siri Tashi, qui avait disparu après un voyage sur Tatooine, entra dans la bibliothèque à son tour. Cette Jedi qui avait tourné le dos à la Rébellion sur conseils de son vieil ami, Obi Wan Kenobi, suivait-elle aussi les flots de la Force pour retrouver l'antique temple Jedi. Elle s'avança vers Rashi, qui relâchait son sabre, la blonde souriant à la Twi'lek, elle était heureuse de retrouver un Jedi après deux ans à écumer la Galaxie seule.

\- « Maitre Sitra. » Dit-elle en s'inclinant.

\- « Chevalier Tashi. »

\- « Pourquoi êtes-vous venue dans ce lieu désolé ? »

\- « J'ai suivi la volonté de la Force, et toi ? »

\- « Moi aussi, la Force m'a montré que je devais posséder un Holocron pour venir. J'ai mis deux ans à en trouver un. »

\- « La Force veux qu'on trouve Tython… » Soupira Rashi.

\- « Qu'on trouve quoi ? »

\- « C'est très long à expliquer, pour faire simple : le tout premier temple Jedi est enfin à portée de main. »

\- « Et comment on le trouve ? »

\- « Ce n'est pas mon rôle… Mon rôle est de mettre sur la voie celle qui va le retrouver. »

\- « J'imagine que vous parlez de moi. »

\- « Oui, je pense que seul un Jedi qui a tourné le dos à nos principes peux retrouver cet endroit. Et vous êtes peu, entre Ahsoka qui est trop occupée par la guerre, et Barriss Offee qui est on ne sait où. Il ne reste que toi. »

\- « Que dois-je faire, maitre ? »

\- « Ouvrons l'Holocron. »

Les Deux Jedis se mirent en posture de méditation au centre de la salle, Rashi savait qu'utiliser la Force intensément, en particulier le côté lumineux, allait attirer son némésis sur ce monde. Elle espérait juste avoir le temps de sortir pour que ce lieu de savoir ne sois pas violé. L'Holocron s'ouvrit, les coins s'écartant et la structure se tournant pour ouvrir le cœur de l'appareil de stockage. Rashi ajouta le cristal au cœur de l'holocron et une carte stellaire apparut. Les Jedis ouvrirent les yeux, cette projection montrait clairement le berceau de l'Ordre Jedi, situé sous le nez de l'Empire, dans le noyau profond. L'ironie les fit sourire, malgré toute sa puissance, l'Empereur n'avait jamais été capable de découvrir cet endroit qui avait vu la naissance des Jedis et de ceux qui allaient devenir les Siths. Elles refermèrent l'Holocron et remontèrent à la surface. Elles prirent le soin de fermer toutes les portes à l'exception de celles forcées au sabre laser. Quand elles s'approchèrent du chasseur de Rashi, un Jedi Noir était assis sur la carlingue : Namman Cha. Rashi regarda Siri.

\- « Va-t'en. C'est mon combat. »

\- « Mais… Maitre ? »

\- « Mon destin était de te mettre sur la voie, pas d'être celle qui réouvrira le vieux temple. »

\- « Que la Force sois avec vous… Maitre Sitra. »

\- « Que la Force sois avec toi, à jamais. »

Rashi s'avança vers Namman alors que Siri s'enfuyait sur ses ordres. Elle regardait le Jedi Noir qui c'était pleinement remis de leur dernière rencontre. Il lui lança un sourire, le sabre en main, mais pas encore allumé. La Twi'lek était en paix en regardant le Jedi Noir, elle savait que quoi qu'il se passe, elle avait rempli son rôle.

\- « Je savais que tu viendrais. » Déclara Rashi.

\- « Utiliser la pleine mesure de tes pouvoirs n'était pas la plus sage des idées, tu aurais dû te douter que je te retrouverais. »

\- « J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Peux-tu en dire autant ? »

\- « Je pourrais le dire, quand nous auront terminé ce que nous avons commencé sur Mustafar, il y a tellement d'années maintenant. »

Il alluma son sabre laser, la lame Rouge illuminant la piste d'atterrissage. Rashi fit de même, la lame bleue faisant de même. Au loin elle vit l'appareil de Siri décoller, elle était en paix, l'avenir de l'Ordre était assuré. Les deux adversaires se tournèrent autour, analysant leurs mouvements et leurs postures. Rashi était sur la défensive, gardant son sabre près d'elle, Namman de son côté laissait exprimer sa rage, le sabre bien bas prêt à taillader. Ils échangèrent un regard, Rashi revit cet enfant de Mustafar qui lui avait sauté dessus et qu'elle avait épargné, et elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il était devenu, une boule de haine. Le duel s'engagea, Namman bondit sur le maitre Jedi. Il n'y eu que trois passes d'armes, Rashi parait les coups du Jedi Noir avec une maitrise parfaite de son sabre laser, et la dernière passe fut la sienne, elle porta un coup fatal au buste de Namman. Mais trop tard, il avait planté son sabre dans sa poitrine lors de l'ouverture qu'elle avait laissé pour attaquer.

\- « Finalement… Je t'aurais tué… » Soupira Namman, mourant.

\- « Il n'y a pas de mort… Il y a la Force… »

Rashi sourit à Namman, elle gardait le souvenir de l'enfant de Mustafar alors que son corps disparaissait, ne laissant que sa bure et son sabre laser. Lui s'effondra seulement, le Jedi Noir le plus efficace du BSI venait d'être tué par sa némésis qu'il s'était créé étant jeune sur le monde où il avait été formé. Siri dans son chasseur avait senti la mort de Maitre Sitra, elle savait que désormais, la redécouverte de Tython dépendait d'elle.


	84. L'Elu : Loyalistes et Rebelles

Un grand nombre de corvettes Raider c'étaient posées sur Yavin IV, Ahsoka avait invité son armée à la fête qui s'annonçait contre l'Empire. Le commandant Blitz et le commandant Fives, qui dirigeaient les forces clones étaient regardés bizarrement par les membres de l'Alliance qui avaient survécu à la guerre des clones. Ils savaient que l'armée de Tano était composée en majeure partie de ces hommes loyaux jusqu'à la mort, mais les voir se déployer était autre chose. L'équipage du Ghost, par son expérience avec Ahsoka, était venu aussi pour assister à la coordination entre Rebelles et Loyalistes. Trois pistes d'atterrissage potentielles pour l'Empire avaient été repérées et la Togruta avait fait blinder les défenses sur celles-ci. Son objectif était clairement de prendre l'ennemi par surprise avec une stratégie qu'il n'attendait pas. Korkie et ses Mandaloriens commençaient eux aussi à se déployer, les maigres forces de la Rébellion avaient obtenu les défenses immédiates du temple Massassi et Ahsoka avait caché Maze avec tous les escadrons dans un autre temple à quelques kilomètres de leur position. L'amiral Pellaeon avec le Rex II et la flotte, attendait, caché dans l'atmosphères de la géante gazeuse de Yavin. Sur le balcon du temple Massassi, Ahsoka était avec les principaux dirigeants de la Rébellion, tous se félicitaient de la stratégie mise en place pour attendre Vador et ses troupes. Seule Ahsoka qui connaissait la vérité sur le Sith n'était pas pressée, elle savait l'affrontement inévitable, elle avait demandé à R2 de ne rien dire aux autres, préférant qu'ils l'apprennent d'une autre manière. Quand les chefs redescendirent, Luke arriva en portant une bure de Jedi qu'Ahsoka lui avait donné.

\- « J'ai l'air de quoi ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

\- « Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père, cicatrice et cheveux longs en moins. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

\- « Vous me formerez ? »

\- « Je l'ignore… » Dit Ahsoka en soupirant. « Si je tombe au combat… Vas sur Kamino et demande à rejoindre le Praxeum, ils feront de toi un Jedi. »

\- « Quelque chose vous tracasse ? »

\- « Tu arrives déjà à sentir ces choses-là ? » Demanda Ahsoka surprise.

\- « Heu… Non, je le vois surtout à votre démarche et votre regard triste depuis quelques jours. Depuis que vous avez parlé à R2 en fait. »

\- « Oui… J'ai appris le destin de mon maitre… Ton père… Et disons que ça m'a retournée. »

\- « Je sais ce qu'Obi Wan m'a dit, il a été tué par Dark Vador… »

\- « Il n'est pas mort… » Soupira Ahsoka. « Du moins… Je l'espère… »

Luke se préparait à en demander davantage, avoir sous la main la femme qui avait été l'élève de son père, du modèle qu'il avait depuis qu'il était en âge de réfléchir, était inespéré. Mais Leia arriva, interrompant leur discussion.

\- « Désolée de vous interrompre, le Devastator viens d'être repéré en orbite. Il est escorté par deux autres Destroyers. »

\- « Alors c'est que l'Empire a mordu à l'hameçon avec des troupes aussi réduites. Il est l'heure de se préparer au combat. » Elle regarda Luke. « On terminera cette discussion après la bataille. »

\- « Bien… Maitre Tano. »

Elle regarda en souriant Luke, elle ne voulait pas trop briser ses rêves, mais elle savait que sa stratégie allait le faire. Elle n'était pas un Maitre, et encore moins une Jedi, elle avait abandonné tout cela, mais voir le respect dans le regard de Luke était gratifiant, peut-être était-elle encore davantage Jedi qu'elle voulait l'admettre ? Elle laissa Luke et Leia seuls sur le balcon alors que les autres officiers commençaient à les rejoindre, elle allait enfiler sa Beskar et se préparer au combat.

\- « Tu penses quoi d'Ahsoka Tano ? » Demanda Luke.

\- « Je pense que c'est une femme qui a combattu toute sa vie et qui ne sais pas faire autre chose… » Soupira Leia. « Et une femme brisée aussi. »

\- « Quelque chose la travaille depuis qu'elle a parlé à R2, ça concerne mon père… »

\- « Anakin Skywalker était un héros de la Guerre des Clones, mon père m'a très souvent parlé de lui en me disant que je lui ressemblais beaucoup avec mes prises de risques inconsidérées. »

\- « Et sur Ahsoka ? » Demanda Luke.

\- « On m'a toujours dit qu'elle était le reflet de ton père, une excellente pilote et bretteuse. »

Ahsoka sorti peu après du temps dans son armure complète. Le gros des soldats Loyalistes pas encore déployés c'étaient rassemblés devant une estrade montée par les clones. Il y avait aussi des Pantoriens et des Mandaloriens, tous les Loyalistes avaient répondus présent pour défendre Yavin contre l'assaut Impérial. Ahsoka fit face à tous ses hommes une fois sur l'estrade.

\- « Il y a deux ans on a perdu une partie de la confiance de l'Alliance Rebelle, mais aujourd'hui on peut la regagner. Aujourd'hui on se bas pour nos alliés, on leur prouve qu'on est là pour eux dans leurs heures les plus sombres. » Elle marqua une pause. « Notre rêve est né sur Krant, et regardez le chemin que nous avons parcouru depuis lors, nous sommes devenus une vaste armée et une menace contre le règne de l'Empereur. Mais n'oublions pas les nôtres qui ne seront pas là pour le voir. Je pense notamment aux commandants Rex et Wolffe qui ne verront jamais le rêve se concrétiser. » Elle se tourna vers les Mandaloriens. « Les fils et filles de Mandalore… » Puis vers les Pantoriens. « Et les millions de Pantoriens massacrés par l'Empire… » Elle releva la tête. « Ces morts nous regardent, c'est pour eux que nous nous battrons, et irons jusqu'au bout. Ils croyaient tous en notre cause ! Ils ont donné leur vie pour elle, et nous avons le devoir d'honorer leur sacrifice ! Aujourd'hui, le mouvement Loyaliste va montrer qu'il est toujours vivant ! Que chaque homme et chaque femme qui le compose, a un cœur qui bas pour notre rêve ! » Elle alluma son sabre laser violet au-dessus de sa tête. « Etes-vous avec moi, mes frères ? »

Tous poussèrent une acclamation, scandant le nom d'Ahsoka à l'unisson. Les commandants des différentes armées donnèrent les ordres de déploiement et tous les soldats coururent vers leurs positions alors que les premières navettes impériales commençaient à se poser. Ahsoka se rendit dans le centre de commandement avec les officiers rebelles et de terrain, seuls Maze et Gregor manquaient à l'appel, ces derniers préférant combattre aux côtés de leurs hommes. Fives pris rapidement congé pour aller renforcer les lignes proches du plus grand point de déploiement impérial. La Togruta était bras croisés devant la carte tactique qui affichait les impériaux. Pour le moment ils tentaient surtout d'enfoncer la ligne de Fives, mais bientôt ils allaient comprendre que l'attaque frontale ne servait à rien. Elle restait silencieuse, le général Dodonna de l'Alliance qui était connu pour sa patience, était mal à l'aise, il avait entendu parler d'Ahsoka et de ses plans capillotractés, il savait à peu près à quoi s'attendre, mais les histoires sur elle datait de l'époque où elle était très jeune, où elle n'avait rien de la vétérane qu'elle est devenue. Les Impériaux déployèrent leur première vague de renforts, des TB-TT, Ahsoka s'y attendait, elle ordonna à Fives de déployer ses blindés et les armes lourdes en réponse. Elle fit ensuite signe à Korkie de monter sur les points de décollages du temple, réservés aux Mandaloriens.

Les Impériaux, tentant de resserrer leur étau commençaient à se poser sur le second point qui était de taille moyenne. Ahsoka sourit, ils tombaient précisément dans son piège, elle regarda Blitz. Ce dernier comprit immédiatement et fit déployer une partie des troupes ainsi que Gregor, les ARC étant tous allés en renforts pour soutenir Fives, il n'avait que des troupes régulières. La Togruta le regarda.

\- « Il reste des ARC, dit à Hound de préparer ses hommes. »

\- « A vos ordres. »

Blitz donna l'ordre et Ahsoka quitta le centre de commandes. Elle marchait tranquillement et rejoignit des soldats ARC aux couleurs de la garde Loyaliste, dans le hangar principal du temple. Les clones se rassemblèrent à sa suite alors qu'elle marchait vers la sortie au milieu des rebelles qui s'écartaient sur leur passage. Luke, Leia et les autres, depuis le balcon regardaient ce déplacement à l'unisson, Ahsoka leur sourit et coiffa son masque, elle se tourna vers ses hommes pour leur donner le signe du déploiement. Elle alluma ensuite ses sabres laser et activa son jetpack, s'envolant vers le site Besh, les soldats ARC à sa suite. En chemin elle se coordonna avec Gregor pour qu'il lance son attaque au moment de leur arrivée.

Les Impériaux, dont les navettes n'avaient pas encore redécollé sur ce point d'atterrissage, étaient en train de s'installer, contrairement au conflit en train de s'embourber du point Aurek, eux n'avaient pas réellement de résistance, pour ne pas dire aucune. Mais la situation tourna vite en leur défaveur, Ahsoka qui s'approchait en volant, donna le signal d'attaque à Gregor. Immédiatement des soldats et des commandos sortirent des fourrés pour commencer à tirer sur les impériaux, leur officier, inexpérimenté, ne savait où donner de la tête. Il finit par totalement paniquer quand les roquettes des ARC fusèrent et détruisirent les navettes encore au sol. La Togruta se posa avec ses soldats et commença à éliminer tous les impériaux passant à portée. Alors qu'elle se battait, elle donna le signal à Korkie et Maze de se mettre en action. Les Mandaloriens décollèrent tous du temple Massassi et filèrent vers le point Aurek, ils firent pleuvoir des roquettes pour détruire les blindés légers et les navettes impériales avant qu'elle ne se posent. Puis ce fut le tour des chasseurs et des bombardiers de détruire les TB-TT et les appareils en vols, les chasseurs et bombardiers TIE qui arrivaient en renforts furent rapidement abattus par les clones qui volaient très rapidement. Maze remarqua néanmoins quelques impériaux qui commençaient à s'installer à la plus petite zone d'atterrissage. Il le signala à Ahsoka, mais il fut interrompu quand un TIE Avancé abbatit trois de ses hommes pour se diriger vers cette zone.

\- « Vador au point Cresh ! Je répète ! Vador au point Cresh ! »

\- « Bien reçu ! Gregor, commande les anti-air sur ce point et soutenez les chasseurs. Maze et Korkie soutenez les hommes de Fives autant que possible. Ion, avec les Pantoriens vous me blindez le temple Massassi avec les rebelles ! »

Tout le monde valida l'ordre et Ahsoka décolla vers le point Cresh, pendant son vol elle remarqua que Korkie l'avait devancée. Elle pesta intérieurement, il n'était pas prêt pour un tel combat, Dark Vador n'aurait aucune pitié à l'exterminer. Elle poussa son jetpack au maximum de sa puissance pour arriver avant que le Mandalorien ne fasse une erreur monumentale. En se posant devant le seigneur Sith qui s'avançait vers le temple Massassi sans réellement s'inquiéter des clones qui tentaient de l'arrêter, il alluma le sabre noir.

\- « Au nom de Mandalore, tu vas mourir aujourd'hui, Vador. »

\- « Alors tu mourras la tête haute. Beaucoup n'ont pu en dire autant. »

Korkie bondit vers Vador, mais comme Ahsoka le craignait, il ne faisait pas le poids. La Togruta poussa encore plus son appareil dorsal pour tenter de sauver le jeune homme.

* * *

Et... Ce sera tout pour cette passe de publication.  
Cet Arc n'est pas terminé mais j'ai envie de laisser un peu de suspense :)

A la prochaine ^^


	85. L'Elu : Le Maitre et son Apprentie

En ce dimanche, je poste la suite sans faire attendre un mois :)  
Juste deux chapitres de ce court Arc.

* * *

Korkie avait une bonne maitrise de son sabre noir, mais il ne faisait clairement pas le poids contre la puissance des coups de Vador. Son adversaire était lent, mais chaque coup qu'il parait le faisait reculer. De toute sa vie il n'avait jamais rencontré une telle force. Il finit par être désarmé et mis à terre. Vador se prépara à l'achever quand Ahsoka se posa derrière lui.

\- « Anakin arrête ! »

Vador stoppa net son mouvement, gardant sa lame proche de Korkie il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir la Togruta masquée qui le défiait. Malgré son masque il sentait que c'était elle, cette jeune femme qu'il avait jadis formée, il tenait à nouveau une chance de lui montrer les choses de son point de vue.

\- « Anakin Skywalker est mort. »

\- « N'essaie pas de me le faire croire. » Dit-elle en retirant son masque, dévoilant son regard plein de détermination qui le fixait. « Tu as seulement oublié ton vrai nom. »

\- « J'ai détruit Skywalker. Il était faible et insignifiant. »

\- « Alors il sera vengé aujourd'hui. »

\- « Tu essaieras. »

Elle alluma ses sabres laser, les lames bleue et violette illuminèrent la boue. Vador reporta son attention sur Ahsoka qui fit voler Korkie loin du combat à venir. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle détermination dans le regard de son ancienne Padawan. De son côté, Ahsoka ne savait réellement quoi penser, à la fois triste et en colère, elle avait envie de tuer ce monstre autant qu'elle souhaitait ramener son maitre. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer ainsi, seuls les bruits des combats éloignés et de la respiration de Vador, ainsi que le vrombissement sourd des sabres étaient audibles. Vador était en proie à aux prémices d'un conflit interne. Il sentait ses anciennes émotions de mentor tenter de briser la chappe de haine qui celait son esprit depuis si longtemps. Ce même trouble dérangeant son cœur revenait à la charge, comme lors de la poursuite autour de l'Etoile de la Mort ou lorsqu'il l'avait vue sur Ryloth. Il s'évertua à le faire taire pour se concentrer sur elle. Celle-ci n'était finalement qu'une apprentie potentielle, un remplacement pour Sariss et une arme pour détruire l'Empereur.

Ce fut Ahsoka, retenant ses larmes, qui porta le premier coup. Elle usa de la Force pour s'approcher rapidement et frapper de ses deux sabres. Vador para facilement ses coups, connaissant son style de combat par cœur : elle portait encore et toujours ses lames en arrière comme à son habitude. Même si elle avait changé son Ataru en Juyo, elle restait sensiblement la même. De son côté, Ahsoka avait du mal face aux lents, mais puissants, assauts de Vador, et fut contrainte de reculer pas à pas malgré ses efforts acharnés. Pour chaque nouvelle offensive elle redoublait d'intensité, mais il était un véritable pilier.

D'un mouvement vif, elle bondit en arrière, créant ainsi un bref moment de répit dans ce combat. A quelques pas l'un de l'autre, ils se jaugeaient, immobiles. Une tension sauvage, brutale et violente était palpable et étouffante. Ahsoka scruta pendant quelques secondes le symbole anguleux et de terreur de l'Empire. Avec fluidité elle déplaça lentement sa lame violette vers l'avant, prenant alors comme posture, la forme qu'elle avait développée au cours des dernières années : un mélange de Makashi et de Juyo, mêlant élégance, vitesse et efficacité. Son maitre la connaissait trop bien, elle le savait bien. Elle venait de décider une nouvelle tactique. Tiraillée, désolée et peinée, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'aller plus loin. Les genoux fléchis, tout son poids sur ses orteils, elle canalisa la Force à travers elle avant de charger telle une flèche Vador. Celui-ci l'attendait, imperturbable, presque nonchalant. Il arrêta avec aise l'attaque de la Togruta, mais fut forcé de reculer. Il était impressionné par la prouesse de son élève ; rares avaient été ceux le forçant à perdre du terrain.

\- « Tu t'es améliorée. »

\- « J'ai pris quelques leçons. »

\- « Quoi que tu fasses, ça ne servira à rien. »

\- « Tu crois ? » Elle le fixa. « Je sens un conflit en toi. Cesse donc de lutter ! »

\- « Il n'y a pas de conflit. »

Le combat repris de plus bel sur le long chemin de terre, les menant pas à pas vers le temple Massassi. Les soldats en embuscade n'intervinrent pas, pour la plupart par peur de Vador, à l'exception des clones qui obéissaient aux ordres de leur Général. Vador remarqua cette inaction, comprit vite qu'Ahsoka voulait l'affronter seule, et pourquoi, même si c'était peine perdue. « Lâche prise, tu ne vas quand même pas tuer ta propre Padawan. » lui murmura une voix intérieure. Le seigneur noir puisait maintenant dans sa rage pour l'étouffer. Il croyait avoir fait taire Anakin Skywalker il y a des années, mais à cause d'elle il était de retour. Cette femme l'horripilait terriblement et elle allait recevoir une leçon brutale de toute sa fureur.

Devant le regain de puissance de Dark Vador, Ahsoka ne pouvait de nouveau que reculer. Elle sentait la haine du Sith qui l'animait. Elle le rongeait et attisait un violent dégout, essentiellement pour lui-même. Malgré son déni, le conflit interne entre Anakin et Vador était bien présent. Elle déviait agilement les coups de son ancien mentor, et profita d'un moment où leurs sabres s'entrechoquèrent pour lui la question qui brule les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours.

\- « Pourquoi Anakin ? Dis-moi au moins pourquoi ? » Dit-elle avec une voix chancelante.

\- « Tu sais très bien pourquoi. » Répondit le Sith, impassible.

\- « Car je t'ai abandonné ? » Répliqua-t-elle vivement, un mélange complexe d'émotions apparu furtivement sur son visage pendant qu'elle reculait rapidement. « J'ai fait un choix, l'Ordre était corrompu, Barriss avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas rester. »

\- « Alors tu comprends que j'ai fait ce qui devait être. »

\- « Massacrer les Jedis n'était pas la solution ! Il y avait des enfants ! Tu m'entends Anakin ? Des enfants ! »

\- « Suffit ! »

Il bondit de nouveau sur Ahsoka, s'acharnant sur elle à chacun de ses coups. Après plusieurs passes, il la projeta télékinétiquement au loin et s'avança vers elle d'un pas lent et imposant. La Togruta atterrit sur le dos, quasiment sur les barricades de la cour du temple. Elle grogna de douleur, elle avait surement une côte cassée, voire deux. Elle se releva en titubant, la vision légèrement trouble pendant quelques instants. Le gout ferreux du sang emplit sa bouche et liquide vital chaud coula le long de sa gorge. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et remarqua alors que les attaches de son armure étaient sur le point de céder suite au choc. Avec dextérité, elle se libéra de sa chère protection Mandalorienne. Plus vulnérable avec sa seule tenue de cuir et allégée, elle espérait tout de même vaincre Vador en usant de son agilité naturelle. Elle rengaina le sabre de Shaak Ti à sa ceinture, se contentant du violet allumé pour attendre le Seigneur Sith. Elle fit signe aux soldats présents de s'écarter, et attendit que Vador s'approche. Souffrant à chaque respiration, d'une chaleur brulante au niveau de ses flancs, elle puisait dans la Force pour se maintenir debout, droite et fière. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler le long de son front et coulaient sur son visage pour goutter sur la terre humide de Yavin IV. Elle fixa le sombre faucheur à la lame écarlate, d'un regard acéré, d'une détermination aussi vive que le supplice rongeant son corps, ses émotions clairement visibles.

\- « Shaak Ti t'a très bien formée. Mais tu es encore bloquée dans la vision dogmatique des Jedis. »

\- « Je ne suis plus Jedi. »

\- « Pourtant tu continues d'agir comme eux. »

\- « Par choix, pas par contrainte. »

La dernière phrase d'Ahsoka fit écho dans l'esprit d'Anakin, brisant un peu plus la carapace de Dark Vador et lui permettant davantage de revenir. Avait-elle réussi là où il avait échoué ? Avait-elle pu s'affranchir du dogme Jedi tout en continuant d'œuvrer pour la Galaxie ? Elle semblait libre de tout maitre, libre de penser et libre d'agir selon sa conscience. Vador lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pu sauver des êtres chers, que cette voie lui procurerait autant de souffrance que celle des Siths. Anakin se débattant, parvins enfin à parler, de la voix plus douce qu'Ahsoka connaissait, même si celle-ci était toujours déformée par le respirateur.

\- « Ahsoka… »

\- « Anakin… Bas toi… Je t'en supplie ! » Dit-elle au bord des larmes.

\- « Silence ! » Tonna Vador qui reprit le dessus.

Le Sith chargea Ahsoka, laissant libre cours à sa haine. S'attendant à cet assaut violent, elle puisa dans la Force pour l'esquiver, elle passa derrière lui prête à riposter. Le Sith se retourna mais trop tard. En scrutant son adversaire, il vit que sa main gauche était entourée d'éclairs blancs. Vador découvrit, stupéfait, ce que son ancienne élève était devenue : une Jedi accomplie et en équilibre. Elle n'était pas esclave de ses émotions, elle les canalisait sans les laisser la dominer. Devant cette nouvelle menace que la Togruta faisait planer sur lui, il bondit pour l'empêcher de frapper. Il ne fut pas assez rapide, la foudre partit de la main d'Ahsoka et le frappa de plein fouet. Le Sith vola en arrière jusqu'au parvis du temple Massassi, sous les yeux de tous les Rebelles et Clones restés sur place.

Sa respiration devint difficile, le bruit saccadé de son respirateur en témoignait. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment Dark Vador, seigneur noir des Sith, pouvais être vaincu par une misérable petite Jedi ? A genoux devant les Rebelles, il frappa le sol et se releva difficilement. Il vit les hommes et les femmes qui l'observaient, en sueur, les mains sur leurs armes. Il sentait leur peur et s'en nourrissait pour éclipser Anakin. Il ralluma sa lame écarlate, prêt à frapper au moindre signe de défiance de ces lâches.

Il ne la vit pas venir. Ahsoka, utilisant la Force pour augmenter sa vitesse, le frappa telle une flèche, le forçant à s'écarter de l'entrée du temple de quelques pas. Son masque fut tranché sur la partie gauche, montrant enfin ce qui se cachait dessous : un homme brisé. De son œil qui avait repris une teinte marronne sous la pression d'Anakin, il fixa Ahsoka. Elle était là, en train de se retourner pour lui faire face à nouveau. Il sentait la douleur de l'air non traité sur sa peau brûlée, celle-ci alimentait sa rage et permis à Vador de reprendre le dessus. Son œil visible vira de nouveau au doré. La lutte intérieure de Vador qui était désormais visible, donnait de l'espoir à Ahsoka, elle avait une chance de réussir.

Tentant d'allumer son sabre laser, la lame Ecarlate refusa de répondre. Il baissa la tête pour voir qu'il était brisé. Le Sith observa la Togruta qui avait repris le sabre de Shaak Ti dans sa main gauche. Il en déduit qu'elle l'avait activé l'espace d'un instant pour détruire le siens. Le mélange de colère et de fierté bouillonnait en lui, intensifiant la lutte entre ses deux incarnations. Il lâcha son arme qui tomba au sol avec fracas.

\- « Tu penses que me désarmer, suffira à me vaincre ? »

\- « Non, toi seul peux mettre un terme à tout ça. Je sens le bien en toi, débarrasse-toi de cette haine qui te ronge. »

\- « Il est trop tard pour moi... »

\- « Tu t'en rend compte ? Tu as été manipulé, abusé… Cesse d'être le jouet de l'Empereur et redeviens celui que tu es sensé être. »

\- « Ta compassion te détruira. »

Il senti une présence familière, un cristal qu'il n'avait senti depuis près de vingt ans. Il tendit la main et le sabre à la ceinture de Luke vint à lui. Le jeune homme était stupéfait et en colère, comment ce Sith osait prendre l'arme de son père ? Il s'apprêta à bondir pour reprendre son arme, mais Leia l'en empêcha avec fermeté. Vador regarda son ancienne arme, un sourire dissimulé sous son masque se formant sur ses lèvres.

\- « Ainsi Obi Wan a transmis ce sabre… »

\- « A ton fils ! Il l'a transmis à ton fils ! Maintenant rend toi ! Ne me force pas à te détruire devant lui ! »

Ahsoka était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Luke, qui était toujours maintenu par Leia, fut abattu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. L'assassin d'Obi Wan était son père ? R2 le savait forcément. C'était ça qui minait le moral de la Jedi depuis son arrivée ici. Il sentit la colère bouillir en lui, tout son monde venait de s'écrouler. Vador regarda Luke, puis Ahsoka.

\- « Obi Wan avait tort de me le cacher. »

\- « Et tu en aurais fait quoi ? Un Sith ? »

\- « Suffit Ahsoka ! »

La lame bleue de son ancien sabre jaillis quand il l'activa. Puisant dans sa rage, il chargea Ahsoka. L'un comme l'autre était à bout de forces, chaque coup qu'ils portaient leur demandait à chaque fois plus d'efforts. Blessés dans leurs corps et leurs esprits, ils continuaient le combat, incapables de communiquer autrement. Anakin se débattait dans son propre esprit, il ne voulait pas tuer Ahsoka, il avait un espoir de vivre avec son fils, mais Vador gardait toujours le dessus. Ce Seigneur Sith, façonné par Sidious, prenait racine dans sa rancœur et ses échecs, les muant en rage. La mort de sa mère, le massacre des hommes des sables, la guerre, le départ d'Ahsoka, les trahisons de Padmé et Obi Wan. Toutes ces choses avaient contribué à l'avènement de Dark Vador. S'il voulait redevenir maitre de son destin, il devait se battre, détruire ce que l'Empereur avait créé. Le Sith luttait pour sa survie, pas seulement dans le combat, mais aussi dans son esprit. Ahsoka avait le pouvoir de faire revenir Anakin, pouvoir qu'elle partageât avec son fils. Vador sentait qu'il s'engouffrait dans chaque faille, chaque petit défaut dans sa carapace. Il maudit la Togruta pour avoir déclenché ce conflit intérieur.

A bout de forces, Ahsoka puisait dans ses réserves. Elle devait tenir tête à Vador, elle refusait d'abandonner son maitre à ce monstre. Toute la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait lui donnant l'élan pour continuer. Elle l'avait déjà abandonné, dix-neuf ans plus tôt, elle ne recommencerait pas. Ses clones qui étaient prêts à agir si ça tournait mal, devaient aussi retenir les rebelles qui réclamaient vengeance pour toutes les vies que le Sith avait pris. Intérieurement, elle les remerciait de leur loyauté. Elle pouvait se concentrer sur Vador, un ennemi implacable qui devait rencontrer sa fin aujourd'hui. Essoufflée, elle le regardait. Il s'était un peu écarté d'elle, elle savait qu'il rassemblait ses forces pour un prochain assaut. Par désespoir de cause, elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- « Anakin… Reprend le dessus… Je peux t'aider… »

\- « Pour que tu m'abandonne encore ? »

\- « Je ne t'abandonnerais pas… Pas cette fois… »

\- « Mensonges ! »

Il puisa à son tour dans la Force pour la frapper. Le coup, vif et d'une violence inattendue, projeta Ahsoka à terre. Elle poussa un râle de douleur, ses côtes la lançant, elle cracha un peu de sang. Elle écarquilla les yeux et vit la vérité : malgré toute sa maitrise de la Force et ses entrainements acharnés des dernières années, elle était incapable de vaincre l'Elu.

D'un coup vif et net, Vador trancha l'avant-bras droit d'Ahsoka. Celle-ci poussa un cri de douleur à percer les tympans. Ses hommes qui étaient en retrait étaient horrifiés, ils l'avaient vu souffrir à leurs côtés, mais encore jamais à ce point. Elle tourna son regard, emplit de douleur et de larmes, vers Anakin.

\- « Et maintenant, l'apprentie reçoie sa dernière leçon. »

\- « Alors fait le… Met un terme à tout ça… Au moins je mourrais en sachant que j'ai tout tenté pour te ramener… »

Ahsoka ferma les yeux, résignée. Elle avait échoué et se retrouvait à la merci du Seigneur Sith. Elle n'attendait plus qu'il lui porte le coup de grâce.

C'est alors qu'un « Non ! » retentit dans le hangar. Elle senti le sabre de Shaak Ti quitter sa ceinture. Luke qui avait réussi à se défaire de l'étreinte de Leia, s'était emparé du sabre. Vador tourna la tête, stupéfait. Il ne parvint pas à empêcher le jeune homme d'agir. Ses mains et l'arrière de son sabre, qu'il portait contre son poignet, furent tranchés net. S'en suivit un violent coup de pied qui le fit basculer sur le dos. Son fils plaça la pointe de son sabre laser proche de son visage.

\- « Mon fils… »

\- « Tu n'es pas mon père ! Tu es un monstre ! » Tonna Luke.

Ahsoka, en rouvrant les yeux, n'eut que quelques secondes pour réagir. Elle vit Luke se préparer à porter un coup fatal. Sans réfléchir, elle tendit sa main gauche et le projeta au loin, l'empêchant de commettre l'irréparable. Les ARC de la garde, qui étaient revenus, se précipitèrent pour maitriser le fermier de Tatooine. Vador tenta de se relever, voulant saisir l'occasion pour se replier, mais il fut surpris en voyant les fusils au-dessus de sa tête.

\- « Pas si vite, Général. » Déclara Gregor.

Vador bouillonnait, il se savait incapable, dans son état, d'affronter le bataillon de clones présent. En particulier des ARC et des commandos. Alors que Leia s'avançait sous bonne garde et que les clones ramenaient Luke, Ahsoka se relevait avec l'aide du Capitaine Hound.

\- « Pourquoi m'avoir empêché de le tuer ?! » Tonna Luke.

\- « On ne tue pas un prisonnier sans défense… Quel que soit le crime qu'il a commis. »

\- « Tout le monde a le droit à un procès… » Soupira Leia. « Même les monstres comme lui. »

Ahsoka fit signe a ses commandos d'embarquer Vador. Gregor ne comptait pas lâcher la surveillance du Sith. Il allait être gardé jour et nuit par l'élite de l'armée Loyaliste. Ahsoka tituba malgré l'aide de Hound, Leia qui le remarqua, afficha un regard inquiet.

\- « Ce n'est rien… Juste un léger vertige… »

La Togruta sombra dans l'inconscience juste après, son combat l'avait totalement épuisée. Leia hurla pour une assistance médicale. Elle fut conduite à l'infirmerie du temple.


	86. L'Elu : Un nouvel apprenti

L'espace aérien de Coruscant était en pleine ébullition au-dessus du palais de sa majesté l'Empereur. L'Exécutor, vaisseau amiral de Dark Vador, était revenu en urgence à la capitale alors que Sariss était en pleine opération pour son maitre, mais refuser une convocation de l'Empereur en personne était du suicide. Prenant le soin de laisser Pix à bord du vaisseau, elle descendit sur une des pistes d'atterrissage de l'ancien Temple Jedi, devenu le palais impérial, en compagnie de Maarek Stele. Elle se doutait des raisons de cet appel, tous les Jedis Noirs de l'Empire l'avaient ressenti : Dark Vador était tombé. L'Empereur voulait surement éviter des luttes de pouvoir pour devenir son nouvel apprenti.

Elle marchait dans les longs couloirs en compagnie de celui que Pix avait fini par surnommer : le casse pied. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône de l'Empereur, Sariss fut surprise. Toutes les Mains de l'Empereur étaient présentes. Maarek les rejoignit immédiatement aux côtés de leur maitre. Elle les détailla, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle les avait vu sur Korriban lors d'une de ses visites à son père. Les deux rouquines étaient à la droite de l'Empereur, la plus proche portait des bures semblables à celles des Jedis mais de couleur noire et rouge, c'était Shira Brie. La seconde était en cuir moulant comme elle et portait une cape noire, il s'agissait de Mara Jade. A la gauche de l'Empereur, là où Maarek était allé, il y avait un autre homme au plus près du souverain. Il était aussi en bure noire et rouge, c'était un grand homme brun plutôt carré, c'était Vess Kogo. Tous, comme Maarek, avaient été des élèves de Sly Moore puis de son père. Elle détailla ensuite les autres personnes présentes. Son père était là bien entendu, a ses côtés se dressait une femme qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais revoir : elle portait une bure très légère, le haut de sa bure noire, sans manches, était totalement ouvert du cou à la ceinture, le bas était aussi ouvert en dessous de la ceinture sur l'avant, une simple bande de tissus pendant entre ses cuisses et l'arrière formant une sorte de cape qui revenait sur ses hanches. Elle devinait une sorte de bas de body derrière le morceau de tissus et elle portait de cuissardes. C'était une femme brune aux yeux bleus répondant au nom d'Ameesa Darys, l'ancienne Padawan de Jerec à l'époque où ils étaient Jedi. Sariss la croyait porte depuis des années, et elle aurait aimé qu'elle le soit. Les deux derniers, étaient des hommes inconnus de la Jedi Noire, l'un portait une bure entièrement noire et l'autre noire et rouge, ils étaient relativement grands et avaient leurs capuches pour dissimuler leurs visages. Elle se glissa entre tous ces Jedis Noirs, attendant que le chef suprême de l'Empire prenne la parole.

\- « Vous savez très surement pourquoi je vous ai convoqués. Dark Vador est tombé au combat sur Yavin. » Déclara l'Empereur de sa voix caverneuse.

Sariss le savait que trop bien, elle sentait qu'il était encore en vie, mais très faible. Néanmoins l'annonce de l'Empereur était claire, Vador allait bientôt recevoir la visite d'un assassin. L'heure était venue de le remplacer. Les échecs trop proches de l'Etoile Noire et de Yavin avaient scellé son destin.

\- « J'ai par conséquent demandé aux responsables de mes deux institution phares de me proposer deux candidats pour devenir mon nouvel apprenti. Cronal, Tedryn, avancez. »

L'homme entièrement vêtu de noir et le père de Sariss s'avancèrent et s'agenouillèrent devant l'Empereur. Sariss connaissait l'histoire sombre entourant les favoris à la succession de Vador, depuis qu'il était dans son armure, il y en avait eu plusieurs. Ça avait commencé avec Barriss Offee que l'Empereur avait voulu récupérer, néanmoins sa trahison avait rendu la chose impossible. Des rumeurs avaient aussi parlé d'Illiv Orfa à une époque, même de Galen Marek. Et plus récemment de Namman Cha, mais depuis les nouvelles de sa mort il n'y avait plus réellement de favori. Tedryn pris la parole en premier, d'un ton rocailleux.

\- « Votre Majesté, je vous propose le meilleur Jedi Noir de Byss : Xecr Nist. Exécuteur d'un rassemblement de Jedis survivants, et fléau de Vjun. »

Sariss avait entendu parler de cette histoire. Un rassemblement de Jedi Noirs sur ce monde de la bordure qui avait voulu renverser l'Empereur. Ils avaient été massacrés depuis l'orbite, les rares survivants étant passés au fil du sabre d'un autre Jedi Noir inconnu. L'homme en bure noire et rouge s'avança pour s'incliner devant le maitre suprême. Cronal pris ensuite la parole.

\- « Et je vous propose ma fille : Sariss. Ancien bras droit de Vador, survivante du Dédale de Rishi, héroïne d'Arkanis et exécutrice du traitre Maw. »

Elle s'avança à son tour, s'inclinant devant l'Empereur. La cour connaissait les prouesses de la Jedi Noire, certaines des Mains la craignant. Elle avait enfin l'occasion de monter en grade et se rapprocher du maitre suprême. Mais elle avait entendu des rumeurs concernant les Jedi Noirs de Byss, maintenant qu'elle savait pour Vjun, elle avait un aperçu de leurs compétences. Elle repensa aux manigances de Vador, il lui avait permis d'étudier ses reliques Siths cachées sur Mustafar. Elle partait avec un avantage, mais elle devait l'utiliser avec parcimonie. L'Empereur repris la parole, observant les deux successeurs potentiels.

\- « Je ne souhaite guère gâcher des ressources impériales dans des luttes intestines entre successeurs potentiels à Dark Vador. Néanmoins, je ne prendrais que le plus fort d'entre vous. Ma maitresse de l'occulte décidera des modalités. »

Ameesa s'avança et s'inclina devant l'Empereur. Elle fit ensuite signe à Cronal et Tedryn de s'écarter, n'osant défier la femme désignée par le maitre suprême, ils le firent sans histoire. Elle regarda à tous de rôle Xecr et Sariss.

\- « L'Empereur ne veux que le plus fort de vous deux pour le servir directement. Vous allez par conséquent la prouver par un duel. » Elle marqua une pose, un sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres. « A mort. »

Sariss pesta intérieurement, elle retira sa cape qui tomba derrière elle. Cette peste d'Ameesa avait toujours été jalouse de sa position auprès de Jerec après leur entrée dans l'Empire. Sariss la regarda furtivement, les intentions étaient claires, Ameesa espérait se débarrasser d'elle définitivement, et quoi de mieux que de l'opposer au champion de Byss ? L'élite formée dans le plus grand secret par l'Empereur. Sariss alluma son sabre laser, la lame rouge illuminant le sol autour d'elle. Elle fixait son adversaire, attendant qu'il frappe.

Xecr avait lui aussi ôté sa lourde cape, sa bure rouge visible de tous. Il avait un visage très dur, forgé par le côté obscur, sa lame écarlate allumée elle aussi, il bondit sur Sariss qui l'esquiva avec grâce immédiatement. Il la fixa, étonné, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'une Jedi Noire agisse de la sorte. Il resta un moment à l'observer attendant qu'elle frappe pour la jauger, mais Sariss restait immobile, préparant sa prochaine esquive. Il frappa de nouveau, Sariss esquivait, mettant de la distance entre eux à chaque fois pour le forcer à se fatiguer. A chaque seconde de répit, elle puisait dans la Force. Xecr, qui n'avait pas reçu la même éducation qu'elle, utilisait sa force brute là où Sariss utilisait son agilité. Le jeu de chat et de souris dura quelques passes, jusqu'à ce qu'il reste en retrait à l'attendre.

Sariss sourit, d'apparence il avait fini de jouer son jeu. Mais en réalité il était tombé dans son piège. Xecr n'était pas connu pour sa finesse et était quelqu'un d'extrêmement brutal, ce qui transparaissait dans son style de combat. Il crut que la femme cherchait seulement à le fatiguer, peine perdue. Mais le plan de Sariss était tout autre, elle passa sa main gauche dans son dos, faisant crépiter de la foudre autour. Cronal sourit en comprenant le plan de sa fille, il l'encouragea mentalement. Elle fit mine de charger, faisant des mouvements reconnaissables pour qu'il prépare sa parade, mais au dernier moment elle s'arrêta pour envoyer toute la foudre accumulée par sa main gauche sur son adversaire.

Xecr n'avait rien vu venir, son visage se tordit de douleur. Manquant de tomber au sol, il esquiva au dernier moment la lame de Sariss, revenant vers le centre de la salle du trône. Ameesa fixa le guerrier de Byss, elle rageait intérieurement. Comment Sariss a pu atteindre un tel niveau de maitrise de la Force ? Depuis des années elle préparait des plans pour se débarrasser de son éternelle rivale, elle ne pouvait pas connaitre un échec, en particulier devant l'Empereur. Elle regarda Tedryn, il avait un regard extrêmement sombre. Elle le comprenait, tous les trois avaient travaillé ensemble depuis qu'elle était présumée morte, ils avaient fait de Byss un sanctuaire parfais pour l'Empereur, comment cette arriviste pouvait briser tous leurs plans pour se rapprocher du trône ?

Xecr se prépara à charger, il était hors de question qu'il perde contre l'ancienne apprentie du traitre Jerec, l'opportuniste qui c'était fait une place auprès de Vador. Tout son corps le lançait, les éclairs qu'il avait reçus étaient dignes d'une Sith, il ralluma sa lame. La femme fut plus rapide, elle fit voler sa lame vers Xecr, le forçant à rester au centre de la salle. Sariss bondit avec élégance, récupérant sa lame au vol et plongeant derrière Xecr qui se retourna pour la trancher en deux. Malheureusement pour lui, elle c'était baissée. La lame passa au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle lui tranchait les deux jambes. Sariss fit venir à elle le sabre de Xecr qu'elle accrocha à sa ceinture. Puis elle regarda l'Empereur.

\- « A mort, votre Majesté ? »

\- « La faiblesse n'a pas sa place dans l'Empire. » Répondit-il simplement.

Les lèvres de Sariss formèrent un sourire sadique, elle rengaina son sabre laser et fixa Xecr en ricanant presque. Le vaincu compris avec horreur ce qui allait lui arriver, elle regarda ensuite Ameesa sans perdre son sourire, puis elle fit jaillir la foudre de ses mains vers le guerrier au sol. Elle le tortura sous les yeux de tous, dévoilant enfin sa maitrise du côté obscur, prenant du plaisir dans cette mise à mort. Elle sentait le côté obscur affluer totalement dans ses veines, ses magnifiques yeux bleus tournant au doré, elle s'adonnait enfin totalement au côté obscur, la rage et la haine dans chacune de ses connexions à la Force. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, faisant pleuvoir les éclairs jusqu'à ce qui ne reste qu'un cadavre fumant de Xecr. Elle regarda alors Ameesa, en tant qu'arbitre elle devait annoncer le vainqueur. Cette dernière se pencha sur le guerrier et regarda l'Empereur.

\- « Il est mort… »

\- « Excellent. » Répondit-il. « Approche, Sariss. Fille de Dromund Kaas. »

Elle vint s'agenouiller devant l'Empereur. Il se leva de son fauteuil, posant la main sur le front de Sariss. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, peut-être avait-il enfin une apprentie forte et pas limitée par quelques fonctions mécaniques ? Il la regarda avant de parler.

\- « Votre force et votre dévotion au côté obscur, de tous sont connues. Une grande Sith, vous deviendrez. Désormais, vous répondrez au nom de… Dark Zhenza. »

\- « Merci… Mon maitre… » Répondit Sariss.

\- « Levez-vous. »

Sariss se releva face à l'Empereur. Ce dernier se rassit sur son trône, faisant signe à Sariss que l'heure était à l'obéissance. Elle sourit et se tourna vers la cour impériale. Elle regarda Maarek, pour qu'il l'annonce. La Main de l'Empereur inclina la tête et parla d'une voix forte.

\- « Inclinez-vous devant Dark Zhenza. »

Cronal posa immédiatement le genou à terre, il était fier de sa fille. Sa chair était enfin à la droite de l'Empereur, des années de planification et de complots en tout genre pour arriver à cet instant étaient enfin récompensées. Tedryn fut le second, si son empereur avait choisi Sariss comme apprentie, il y avait une raison qui dépassait le duel. Il restait, malgré le gout amer de la défaite, un fidèle serviteur de son maitre. Pour Ameesa ce fut plus long, elle dut ravaler sa fierté avant de s'agenouiller devant Sariss. Elle rêvait de lui enfoncer sa lame entre les omoplates, a ses yeux Sariss était responsable des déchéances de Jerec et Vador, elle était persuadée que c'était elle qui avait poussé Jerec à trahir l'Empereur. Elle était aussi sure, qu'elle avait refusé d'aider Vador sur Yavin à écraser les rebelles. A ses yeux tout avait été mis en place pour ce moment, et bien qu'elle l'ignorait, elle était dans le vrai pour une grande partie de ses théories. Sariss leur fit signe de se relever. L'Empereur congédia ses Mains pour s'entretenir seul avec sa nouvelle apprentie.

A l'extérieur, Cronal se félicitait de cette victoire avec Vess Kogo, le plus loyal de ses élèves. Tedryn reparti immédiatement pour Byss, il devait s'occuper des funérailles de son vieil ami tombé dans la salle du trône. Mara et Maarek de leur côté partirent seulement dans l'aile des Mains. Ameesa et Shira prirent un moment pour discuter.

\- « Dire que j'avais misé sur Xecr… » Soupira Shira.

\- « Sariss a forcément eu accès à un savoir interdit pour elle. Tu as vu à la vitesse où elle se déplaçait ? Ou encore sa maitrise de la Force ? »

\- « J'ai vu en effet… Digne d'une Sith. Vador avait dû commencer à la former, sans doute dans une énième tentative de renverser l'Empereur. »

\- « Maintenant on est bloquées sous son règne… » Soupira Ameesa.

\- « Patience mon amie, elle finira forcément par faire une erreur. »

\- « Espérons que ce jour vienne vite… »

Elle soupira en voyant Sariss ressortir de la salle du trône. Cette dernière lui envoya un sourire narquois avant de se diriger vers sa navette et retourner à bord de l'Exécutor. Sur le Destroyer, attendant Maarek qui lui avait été encore imposé par l'Empereur, elle rendit visite à Pix qui se prosterna devant elle, presque à lui lécher les bottes.

\- « Vous avez réussi maitresse, vous êtes un seigneur Sith. »

Sariss ordonna à son apprentie de se relever, elle savourait la soumission complète que cette jeune femme avait envers elle. Elle lui prit son arme et la détruisit avant de lui offrir le sabre de Xecr. Elle caressa ensuite le visage de Pix, lui offrant un sourire victorieux.

\- « Nous avons franchis un pas, ma chère apprentie. Une fois que la Vallée sera notre, nous renverserons l'Empereur et règnerons sur la Galaxie. » Elle prit le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains, la forçant à la regarder. « Une seule question demeure. Tu voulais détruire les Siths à ton arrivée ici. Mais pour régner tu devras en devenir une, es-tu prête à abandonner tout ce que tu es pour ça ? »

\- « Pour vous… Je suis prête à tout, maitresse. »

Sariss sourit, il était temps de passer aux étapes suivantes de son plan.

* * *

Et voila :)

On se retrouve bientôt pour la fin de cet Arc et le début du suivant.


	87. L'Elu : Réveil

Et me revoici pour la fin de cet ARC, maintenant que Vador est remplacé, retournons un peu sur Yavin.

Pour Ellana : Je les ai mentionnées :) Mais elles vont aussi apparaître plus activement :) (ravi que le combat t'ai plus, honnêtement je suis sur des charbons ardents à chaque fois que j'utilise Vador / Anakin)

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le combat entre Ahsoka et Dark Vador sur Yavin IV. Pellaeon avait détruit la flottille Impériale, et des troupes avaient été déployées dans la jungle pour récupérer les survivants. Cette bataille avait sonné comme un cri de ralliement pour tous ceux voulant s'affranchir du joug impérial, les Loyalistes c'étaient réellement montré et combattaient aux côtés de l'Alliance Rebelle. Des soulèvements avaient commencé à éclater à travers toute la bordure extérieure et un peu dans la bordure médiane, l'Empire ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Dans ce centre de commandement de la Rébellion, Gilad Pellaeon et le Général Dodonna passaient leurs journées à coordonner les frappes de ces résistants aux quatre coins de la Galaxie. Luke avait passé tout ce temps avec Aayla Secura qui l'avait grandement aidé avec ses émotions à vif, il avait fini par comprendre pourquoi Ahsoka l'avait empêché de tuer Vador. Leia de son côté, s'était un peu écarté de tous les conseils militaires, elle se rendait compte du conflit de très grande ampleur qui se préparait et préférait coordonner de l'aide aux civils.

Au début d'une nuit, Pellaeon profitait de la fraicheur pour se détendre un peu à l'extérieur du Temple Massassi. Il reçut la visite de Leia qui s'inquiétait un peu des proportions que le conflit était en train de prendre.

\- « Amiral, je peux vous déranger un instant ? »

\- « Bien sûr, Altesse. » Dit-il en souriant. « Vous rencontrez un souci particulier ? »

\- « Oui, en quelque sorte. C'est une guerre de grande ampleur qui se prépare, certains officiels de l'Alliance la surnomment déjà : la seconde guerre des clones. »

\- « Il n'ont pas forcément tort. Nous nous préparons à déployer un grand nombre de clones au combat. »

\- « Mon père a connu cette guerre, il m'a toujours dit que ça avait été un des conflits les plus meurtriers qu'ai connu la Galaxie. J'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur… »

\- « Je comprends, vraiment. Moi aussi j'ai eu peur la première fois que j'ai commandé des clones au combat. J'étais capitaine de vaisseau sous la République. » Répondit-il en souriant.

\- « Et vous avez servi l'Empire… »

\- « Quelques années oui, sous les ordres d'un des meilleurs amiraux. Puis le général Tano m'a fait changer de camp, en jouant avec ma nostalgie je l'admets. »

Luke qui avait entendu un peu la conversation, sorti du temple et regarda l'amiral.

\- « En jouant avec votre nostalgie ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- « J'ai connu Ahsoka quand elle était encore une adolescente casse pieds. » Dit-il en souriant. « J'avoue qu'en la revoyant… J'avais l'impression de revoir cette gamine qui s'intéressait à tout, encouragée par son maitre qui n'était pas mieux… »

\- « Vous avez connu mon père ? »

\- « Brièvement oui. Il est venu nous aider sur une mission particulièrement complexe. »

\- « Comment était-il ? Avant… Avant de devenir un monstre ? » Demanda Luke, curieux malgré tout.

\- « Un bon général, il écoutait ses hommes et était très proche d'eux. Un peu trop diraient les Jedis. C'est une qualité qu'il a transmise à sa Padawan. »

\- « Vous voulez dire… »

\- « Oui, le Général Tano ressemble énormément à votre père plus jeune. Et elle est autant tête brulée que lui. »

\- « Par exemple ? »

\- « Je me souviendrais toujours sa première venue sur mon bâtiment. Elle était toute jeune, pour seule tenue au-dessus de la ceinture, elle avait une brassière. Je lui avais ordonné de porter l'uniforme sur mon bâtiment. Je plaisantais bien entendu, mais elle ne l'avait pas compris. Vous auriez été là, vous auriez ris aussi je pense. » Raconta l'amiral en souriant.

\- « Vous ne vous lassez jamais de la raconter celle-là. »

Gilad regarda dans le Temple, Ahsoka était debout vêtue d'une chemise d'hôpital lui arrivant à mi-cuisse et pieds nus. Son avant-bras droit avait reçu une prothèse temporaire et elle marchait avec une canne sur laquelle, elle s'appuyait de la main gauche. Elle s'avançait tranquillement vers eux en souriant.

\- « Il l'a raconté à la totalité de l'équipe de commandement. » Dit-elle sans perdre son sourire.

\- « Admettez que ça a permis aux jeunes commandants de vous voir autrement. »

\- « Oui, je passe davantage pour quelqu'un qui est comme eux. J'ai eu mon âge rebelle moi aussi. »

Ils rirent un peu et Luke regarda Ahsoka, sérieux. Elle sentait sa culpabilité par rapport à son geste pendant le combat contre Vador. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant pour l'inciter à parler.

\- « Maitre Tano… J'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même et je m'en excuse… Je n'ai pas fait honneur à ce que m'a appris Ben… »

\- « De ce que tu m'as dit, Obi-Wan n'a pas eu le temps de t'apprendre grand-chose. Ce n'est rien Luke. L'essentiel ai que tu as retrouvé tes moyens et que tu n'aies pas commis l'irréparable. Avec le temps et la pratique, ça ne t'arrivera plus. »

\- « J'ai revu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ben sur l'Etoile de la Mort… J'ai eu peur qu'il vous fasse la même chose. »

\- « Il allait le faire. Je le sentais, malgré toute sa lutte intérieure, Vador était trop fort. C'est ton intervention qui a finit de briser le masque de haine qui protégeait le seigneur Sith. En me sauvant… Tu as peut-être initié le retour de ton père… Tel qu'il est censé être. »

\- « Et il est censé être quoi ? » Demanda Leia, les bras croisés.

\- « Il est l'Elu, celui qui détruira les Siths et ramènera l'équilibre dans la Force. »

\- « L'Alliance ne le pardonnera jamais, vous le savez ? »

\- « Je sais, mes hommes non plus. J'ai pu parler à Fives et Gregor. Pour eux, leur Général est mort lors de l'assaut du Temple… » Ahsoka baissa la tête. « Fives l'a toujours su… Ainsi que Hound et les clones venant de Coruscant… Ils ne me l'ont juste jamais dit par peur de ma réaction… » Elle soupira. « Dans un sens, ils avaient raison. »

Ils se turent tous, voyant combien c'était encore difficile à admettre pour Ahsoka. Même Luke dont Vador était pourtant le père, imaginait difficilement ce que la Togruta ressentait. Pendant près de vingt ans elle avait haï ce Sith, risquant souvent de perdre son propre équilibre dans la Force, pour se rendre compte que cette incarnation du mal était son propre maitre. Leia regarda les deux à tour de rôle, ne pouvant que leur offrir un regard compatissant, elle venait de perdre ses parents adoptifs dans la destruction d'Aldérande, malgré le deuil, elle se doutait combien c'était compliqué à admettre pour eux que ce monstre est en réalité un de leur proches. Elle décida de changer de sujet, espérant les lancer sur quelque chose de plus joyeux.

\- « Et donc Amiral… Quand tout sera terminé, que voudriez-vous faire ? » Demanda Leia.

\- « Peut-être une retraite et m'occuper d'un grand jardin. » Répondit-il en souriant.

\- « Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous. »

\- « Je suis Corellien. Malgré le fait que j'ai passé la majeure partie de mon enfance sur Coruscant, je me souviens encore dans grands parcs de mon monde. Certains sont vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années et sont toujours entretenus. »

\- « Et vous Général Tano ? »

\- « Je compte retrouver quelqu'un et l'emmener avec moi loin de tout ça… Loin des conflits et de la politique. »

\- « Et Luke ? » Demanda Leia curieuse, avec un regard appuyé du jeune homme.

\- « Je n'ai jamais dit que je comptais le former. Je n'ai jamais été un maitre Jedi, mais je lui ai promis de lui trouver un maitre à la hauteur de ses talents. Un engagement que je tiendrais. »

\- « Pourtant si tu t'en donnais la peine tu pourrais être un des meilleurs maitres de l'Ordre. » Déclara une voix sur le parvis.

Ahsoka observa plus en détail, elle vit un grand homme vêtu d'un Trench Coat et marchant avec une canne. Elle le reconnu immédiatement et lui adressa un franc sourire alors qu'il s'approchait de la lumière de l'entrée.

\- « Maitre Tholme. J'ignorais que vous étiez sur Yavin. »

\- « Il est arrivé ce matin, nous n'avons pas voulu vous accabler en pleine convalescence. » Expliqua Pellaeon.

\- « Je suis venu coordonner nos services de renseignements avec ceux de l'Alliance. »

\- « Tout se passe bien ? » Demanda Ahsoka.

\- « A merveille. » Il reprit peu après, changeant de sujet. « J'ai aussi reçu une communication du Praxeum. »

\- « A quel sujet ? »

\- « Ils risquent un voyage dans la Galaxie pour venir sur Yavin. T'ra a déclaré qu'Anakin Skywalker devait être jugé par ses pairs. Et si possible, que le conseil tentera de le ramener vers la lumière. »

\- « Espérons qu'on ne fasse pas trop de vagues… » Soupira Ahsoka.

\- « Le "on" est de mise en effet, le conseil t'invite à la session. En tant que membre honoraire. Avant de tenter de te défiler avec des arguments valables, sache que nous sommes conscients de ton rang au départ de l'Ordre, néanmoins ton expérience personelle avec Vador te rend nécessaire à ce tribunal. »

\- « Je le ferais… » Soupira Ahsoka. « Luke devrait aussi être présent, c'est son père. »

\- « Bien entendu, la session sera publique. Maitre Yoda compte en profiter pour dévoiler des informations vieilles de deux décennies. »

\- « Concernant les enfants d'Anakin ? »

\- « Les enfants ? » Demanda Luke surpris.

\- « Oui… Vous êtes deux. J'ai ma petite idée sur l'identité du second, mais je préfère ne pas me prononcer tant que je ne suis pas sure. »

\- « Je comprends… »

Tholme salua le groupe, montant se reposer. Pellaeon ne fut pas long derrière, tout comme Leia. Une fois seule avec Luke, Ahsoka en profita pour l'entrainer un peu. Il était essentiel à ses yeux qu'il acquiert rapidement un certain contrôle de lui-même, elle venait d'affronter Anakin lors du combat le plus dur de sa vie, elle ne voulait pas qu'un autre Vador se créé sous ses yeux car il ne peut pas contrôler ses propres émotions.


	88. L'Elu : Devant le Conseil

Au lendemain, Ahsoka entrainait Luke sur le parvis du temple, ce dernier portait temporairement le sabre laser de Shaak Ti, son arme ayant été détruite au cours de l'affrontement avec Vador. La Togruta lui apprenait les mouvements de base du sabre laser, commençant par la première forme de combat. Le vaisseau Praxeum passa au-dessus de leurs têtes, allant se poser dans la clairière d'où les impériaux avaient lancé le principal assaut quelques jours plus tôt. Ils éteignirent tous deux leurs sabres et commencèrent à se diriger vers l'appareil pour accueillir les membres du conseil. Fives qui faisait une ronde s'approcha d'Ahsoka, l'interceptant avant qu'elle n'arrive à destination.

\- « Général, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect… Est-ce bien sage de former Skywalker dans votre état ? » Demanda le clone, une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- « On prend le temps de faire des pauses. » Menti Ahsoka en souriant.

Fives qui la connaissait trop bien, grogna un peu. Il savait qu'elle mentait, elle était trop habituée à repousser sans cesse ses propres limites pour être prudente sur un simple entrainement. Il lui présenta néanmoins quelques rapports sur la progression des actions rebelles dans la bordure. Tout se passait à peu près comme prévu, même si la menace d'une contre-attaque impériale était sans cesse présente. Ahsoka trouvait justement étrange qu'ils ne se montrent pas si agressifs malgré toutes les pertes subies. Elle comprit en regardant le Praxeum, elle regarda Fives.

\- « Essaie de rassembler le conseil rebelle, je dois les voir avant qu'on commence avec Anakin. »

\- « Un souci ? »

\- « Oui… Et non. Si on agit suffisamment vite, on prendra l'Empire à son propre jeu. »

\- « Bien compris. »

Le clone parti, il se demandais bien ce qu'Ahsoka avait en tête cette fois. Elle finit par arriver au pied du Praxeum où Aayla et Tholme étaient déjà présents. Les différents maitres descendaient de l'appareil en compagnie des chevaliers et padawans des restes de l'Ordre. T'ra Saa s'inclina devant les dirigeants de la Rébellion qui étaient venus les accueillir.

\- « Nobles rebelles. Au nom du conseil Jedi, je vous remercie de nous accueillir au sein de votre fief. »

\- « Le plaisir est pour nous. » Répondit Mon Mothma. « Veuillez nous suivre. »

La Neti et les Jedis suivirent les dirigeants Rebelles vers le temple principal. Ahsoka, accompagnée de Luke, s'approcha de Yoda qui restait en retrait à l'attendre. Aayla parti avec l'Ordre, une discussion entre T'ra et Mothma commençant alors qu'elles s'éloignaient le long du chemin. La Togruta s'inclina devant l'ancien grand maitre de l'ordre.

\- « Maitre Yoda. »

\- « Jeune Tano. » Il regarda Luke. « Le fils de Skywalker, il est ? »

\- « Oui maitre Yoda. C'est le fils d'Anakin… »

\- « Bien grandis-tu as. » Dit-il à l'attention de Luke.

\- « Vous me connaissez ? » Demanda l'intéressé.

\- « Naitre, je t'ai vu. »

\- « Qui était ma mère ? Est-elle toujours en vie ? »

\- « La Sénatrice Padmé Amidala, ta mère, elle était. Retournée à la Force, elle est, en donnant la vie. »

Luke tomba un peu sous le choc, il était le fils d'un héros de jadis tombé en disgrâce et d'une Sénatrice dont tout le monde avait entendu parler. Il regarda le vieux jedi, il rayonnait de lui une sérénité inégalable, une aura qui l'empêchait de remettre en question ce qu'il lui disait. Yoda finit par regarder Ahsoka, il sentait qu'une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- « Une question tu as ? »

\- « Oui maitre… J'aimerais savoir si un des maitres pouvait entrainer Luke… »

\- « De taille, tu ne crois pas être ? »

\- « En effet, je n'ai jamais été maitre. Et le potentiel de Luke est si vaste que je doute d'être le maitre qu'il lui faut. »

\- « En parler avec les autres maitres, je vais. Mais plus important, à faire, nous avons. »

Ahsoka inclina la tête avant de suivre le vieux maitre vers le temple principal. Luke restait en retrait, il savait que la Togruta ne voulais pas le former. Il comprenait pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas un autre maitre, elle avait connu son père, elle était la mieux placée pour l'empêcher de devenir comme lui. Dans une grande salle aménagée pour l'occasion, Anakin Skywalker dont l'armure noire était en grande partie détruite se trouvait enchainé au centre de la pièce. Autour de lui, l'escouade Delta et l'escouade Aurek de Gregor surveillaient le Sith déchu. Devant lui, des fauteuils avaient été disposés, au centre s'installa T'ra Saa en sa qualité de grand maitre des restes de l'Ordre Jedi. En partant vers la gauche il y eu immédiatement Maitre Tholme, puis Maitre Shen Jon. Vers la droite ce fut Maitre Yoda qui s'installa, le dernier fauteuil était vacant. Maitre K'Kruhk resta à l'extérieur protégeant les accès avec ce qu'il restait de Jedis. La dernière à entrer fut Ahsoka Tano, qui pour la première fois depuis des années portait une bure traditionnelle de l'Ordre. Elle s'installa à côté de Maitre Yoda. La Neti pris la parole de sa voix douce en se levant.

\- « Je déclare ouvert le procès d'Anakin Skywalker. Traitre à l'Ordre Jedi et à la République. Je serais assistée de Maitre Yoda, Maitre Eshuu Shen Jon, Maitre Tholme, ainsi que le maitre honoraire : Ahsoka Tano. »

Elle se rassit, laissant les autres maitres énoncer les chefs d'accusation. La liste fut longue, il venait de passer près de vingt ans à servir l'Empereur, accomplissant toutes les basses besognes. Ahsoka sentait son cœur se serrer tout le long de cette énumération de crimes, elle savait qu'il méritait la mort mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Quand Yoda eu finit d'énumérer les crimes dont il avait connaissance, ce fut au tour d'Ahsoka de se lever pour faire de même.

\- « Corruption d'anciens Jedi, notamment Barriss Offee et Illiv Orfa. Les meurtres des Jedis suivants : Maitre Kento Marek, Maitre Shaak Ti et Maitre Obi Wan Kenobi. Et pour terminer, elle soupira, de la torture de votre propre fille. »

Toute l'assemblée regarda d'un coup Ahsoka, en particulier Luke et Leia, la Togruta savait pour Luke, mais elle avait toujours dit qu'elle ignorait qui était qui était l'autre enfant. Ils s'interrogeaient, qui lui avait dit ? Ahsoka et Yoda échangèrent un regard avant de regarder les jumeaux Skywalker. Luke compris alors que le vieux maitre savait depuis toujours. Ahsoka repris la parole en fixant Anakin.

\- « Leia Organa est votre fille, et dans votre aveuglement vous avez été incapable de vous en rendre compte. Vous l'avez torturée, encore et encore pour savoir où était cette base. »

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe au cœur du Sith déchu, mais ce fut pire pour les jumeaux. Tout l'univers de Leia venait de s'effondrer, l'homme qu'elle haïssait était en réalité son père, elle sortit telle une furie de la salle, ne pouvant continuer de respirer le même air que Vador. Le procès commença alors, de très longues heures de débat où le Sith dut répondre sans cesse à des questions. Ahsoka c'était assurée de briser totalement toute volonté de résistance en révélant l'identité de Leia en début de procès. Le conflit interne d'Anakin s'intensifia tout au long de la séance, les maitres le sentant et comprenant les petites manigances d'Ahsoka, tout le procès n'était qu'une mascarade, elle avait tout prévu depuis qu'elle avait posé son embuscade sur Yavin à l'attention de Vador. Les Maitres le sentirent : Vador était en train de mourir, le Sith sombrait dans l'oubli pour qu'Anakin Skywalker ressurgisse.

Les heures parurent des jours pour Anakin, il sentait que sa part obscure mourrait. Il savait que c'était grâce aux manigances d'Ahsoka, mais pourquoi elle cherchait à le sauver ? Elle avait tenté de le tuer à maintes reprises quelques jours plus tôt. Était-ce une simple mise en scène ? Il leva de nombreuses fois son regard vers son ancienne Padawan tout le long du procès. Mais jamais il ne put saisir ses véritables intentions, le lien si puissant qui les unissait deux décenies plus tôt était brisé. Quand le procès se termina et que chacun des maitres rendit son verdict il ne fut pas surpris qu'aucun Jedi ne prononça la peine de mort, les Jedis ne tuent pas leurs prisonniers. Il ne fut pas surpris non plus que Maitre Shen Jon et Maitre Tholme se prononcent en faveur du rituel de Séparation de la Force, Yoda voulu mettre les talents d'Anakin à profit ce qui surpris l'ancien Sith, idem pour T'ra. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Ahsoka, lui laissant le verdict final. Elle se leva en soupirant.

\- « Maitre T'ra m'a appris une fois les mots d'une Jedi de jadis : "Existe-t-il plus grande arme que de retourner un ennemi contre les siens ? D'utiliser leurs propres connaissances contre eux ?" » elle marqua une pause, observant les regards des différents Rebelles. « Anakin Skywalker a des connaissances sur l'Empire que l'on ne doit pas gâcher. De plus… Il est l'Elu, celui qui détruira les Siths et ramènera l'équilibre dans la Force. Il me semble qu'il lui reste du boulot de ce côté ».

Elle se rassied à la suite de cette explication. Toute la salle ne fut pas soulagée des mots d'Ahsoka. Elle était du même avis que Yoda et T'ra, elle comptait utiliser les talents de Vador, mais elle était bien plus froide qu'eux. Les Rebelles ne protestèrent pas, ils vivaient entourés des soldats de la Togruta. Ahsoka fit signe aux commandos d'embarquer Vador vers une des navettes, mais avant qu'ils ne partent elle demanda à son assistante, Shakka, d'apporter une petite cage. Le Sith semblais souffrir par rapport au contenu, même les Jedis étaient déroutés.

\- « Cette cage contient un Ysalamiri, gardez là près de lui et il n'aura aucun pouvoir. »

Les Maitres fusillèrent du regard Ahsoka qui n'en avait pas réellement quelque chose à faire. Seule la sécurité de Yavin lui importait. Vador fut embarqué à bord du Rex II où il fut remis en cellule médicalisée en attendant une nouvelle armure. Ahsoka passa la soirée dans ses quartiers au sommet du temple, se préparant à donner des explications à Luke et Leia, ainsi qu'aux Jedis sur ses raisons d'agir ainsi. Le lendemain matin alors qu'elle voulait réunir tout ce petit monde, elle fut interrompue dans les couloirs par Liana Kor.

\- « Général Tano… L'Empire viens par ici. »

\- « Ils veulent leur seconde branlée ? » demanda Ahsoka.

\- « J'en doute, c'est l'Exécutor qui est en route avec l'intégralité de l'Escadron de la Mort. »

\- « Bien... » soupira Ahsoka. « Faites passer le mot aux Rebelles : on abandonne Yavin IV. Quelque chose me dit que les hommes de Vador n'ont pas dû aimer qu'on mette une branlée à leur maitre. »

* * *

Vador est jugé et reste à voir ce qu'il va devenir...

A tout de suite pour l'ARC suivant : Réunion.


	89. Réunion : Rivalité

Et nous nous retrouvons pour le début du 16ème ARC : Réunion.  
On commence léger, avec un petit troll.

* * *

L'Exécutor sorti d'hyperespace en orbite de la quatrième lune de Yavin escorté de sa flotte, ainsi que de celle d'Ameesa Darys. La maitresse de l'Occulte se tenait sur la passerelle à la droite de Sariss, contenant sa colère vis-à-vis de sa petite défaite dans la salle du trône de l'Empereur. Elles n'étaient pas seules sur cette passerelle, deux des mains de l'Empereur : Maarek Stele et Shira Brie, les accompagnaient, se tenant en retrait à l'entrée de l'endroit. Elles étaient aussi escortées des amiraux Versio et Ozzel, ainsi que de l'apprentie de Sariss : Pix. Les choses prirent une tournure inattendue quand ils repérèrent le Rex II à l'autre bout du système.

\- « Il y a fort à parier que l'amiral Pellaeon fasse un saut intra-système pour arriver sur nous. » Déclara l'amiral Versio.

\- « Ils nous contactent. » Annonça Ozzel.

Ahsoka toujours en bure apparut en Hologramme au centre de la passerelle. Sariss remarqua immédiatement la main mécanique de la Togruta. Les autres membres de l'Empire croisèrent presque tous les bras, s'attendant à ce que l'ex-jedi les nargue.

\- « Ahsoka Tano… » soupira Sariss.

\- « Sariss, je me doutais bien que je finirais par vous revoir. »

\- « C'est Dark Zhenza maintenant. » Déclara la Sith avant d'afficher un sourire narquois. « Et… Je constate que le cadeau de Boc a été plus douloureux que vous le pensiez. »

\- « Il ne m'a arraché qu'un pouce. » Déclara Ahsoka en montrant sa main. « Le reste m'a été enlevé par Vador. »

\- « Je vois… »

\- « Et que nous vaut cet appel ? » demanda Ameesa.

\- « J'étais juste curieuse de voir qui l'Empereur allait nous envoyer après Vador. » Déclara Ahsoka.

\- « Et bien maintenant tu sais, Tano. » Grogna Ameesa.

\- « En effet, au revoir. »

Ahsoka disparu de l'hologramme et son Destroyer passa en hyperespace. Sur le pont de l'Exécutor, Ameesa foudroyait du regard Sariss. Comment la blonde pouvait connaitre Ahsoka ? Que c'était-il vraiment passé dans le Dédale de Rishi quelques années plus tôt.

\- « Tu veux des réponses Ameesa. N'est-ce pas ? »

\- « En effet. » Grogna la jedi noire.

\- « Il n'y a rien de rocambolesque. Ahsoka Tano m'a laissée partir après que j'ai vaincu Maw, lui sauvant la vie involontairement. Elle doit être en train de regretter son sens de l'honneur, là. » Ricana la Sith.

\- « Je vois… » soupira Ameesa.

\- « Et si tu allais prendre les temples au lieu de fanfaronner ? » lui intima Sariss.

Ameesa s'inclina et quitta la passerelle en compagnie de l'amiral Versio, Sariss fit signe à Mareek de la suivre. Espérant enfin se débarrasser de ce pilote casse pied, membre des Mains de l'Empereur. Il s'inclina et parti à la suite des deux autres, laissant Sariss et ses fidèles sur le pont. Shira, la rouquine portant une bure rouge à cape noire s'approcha de la Dark. Elle qui était aussi une Main de l'Empereur, était ici pour porter la voix du maitre suprême de l'Empire. Elle observa l'Exécutrice du trône, commençant à parler de sa voix mielleuse.

\- « Comment les rebelles ont pu savoir qu'on approchait ? » demanda Shira

\- « A votre avis ? » soupira Sariss.

\- « Ozzel… » Elle fixa l'amiral a l'avant de la passerelle en prenant son sabre en main. « On s'en débarrasse ? »

\- « Pas tout de suite… Son incompétence vient de nous rendre service. »

Shira ne comprenait pas la vision de Sariss cette fois, elle qui était pourtant habituée aux plans tordus de Cronal, la fille demeurait plus difficile à cerner. Elle resta en arrière attendant les rapports de la surface.

Au sol, les navettes d'Ameesa se posèrent sans encombre devant le temple principal où les Rebelles avaient leur QG. Les impériaux furent accueillis par les survivants du Devastator qui se cachaient dans la jungle depuis la victoire des troupes d'Ahsoka Tano. Leur Leader, le colonel Yularen, s'inclina devant la maitresse de l'occulte de l'Empereur.

\- « Dame Darys, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

\- « Colonel Yularen. Je suppose que vous avez pris les Temples. »

\- « En effet, dès leur évacuation on est allé désamorcer les bombes qu'ils ont laissé derrière eux. »

\- « Un plan de Tano je présume… »

\- « En effet, mais hélas pour elle. Je connais ses méthodes, j'ai combattu à ses côtés pendant la guerre des clones. »

\- « Je vois. On va s'installer ici, l'Amiral Versio va s'occuper de tenir l'orbite pour nous. » Elle marqua une pause. « Autre chose, Colonel… Le QG de Coruscant, devant la déconvenue que vous avez subi avec l'Etoile Noire puis Vador, a décidé de vous rétrograder en tant que simple numéro trois du BSI aux côtés d'Ysanne Isard. Son père Armand devenant le numéro deux, en plus d'être le visage public de l'organisation. »

Yularen émis un grognement, se faire doubler par Armand Ysard n'était pas dans ses projets. Mais comme tout bon sujet loyal de l'Empereur il accepta la nouvelle. Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage était le fait qu'Ysanne était proche de Sariss et Cronal, inquiétude qui pris de l'ampleur quand il apprit l'existence de Dark Zhenza. Il regarda Ameesa, ses sentiments visibles dans son regard.

\- « L'Empire courre à sa perte… »

\- « Je ne peux qu'être d'accord. Le petit groupe de Sariss prend de plus en plus d'ampleur, et ils se rapprochent de la tête de l'Empire… Notre Empereur va se sentir bien seul dans les mois qui viennent. J'ai moi-même échoué à me débarrasser de Sariss. »

\- « Quels sont les ordres… Excellence ? »

\- « Nous allons étudier le savoir de cette lune et quand l'heure sera venue, nous ferons le nécessaire pour renverser Dark Zhenza et ses fidèles. Dans l'intérêt de l'Empire. »

L'amiral Versio apparu sur un Hologramme peu après, annonçant le départ de l'Escadron de la Mort vers une nouvelle cible. Ameesa accueillis bien la nouvelle, elle avait la paix pour travailler sans avoir Sariss sur le dos. Elle commença à tout mettre en place sur Yavin afin d'exécuter ses plans qui à ses yeux sauveraient l'Empire de l'ambition de Dark Zhenza et ses fidèles.

Dans les quartiers de Sariss, son apprentie venait de prendre congé. Pix qui commençais à porter les marques du côté obscur, marchait dans les couloirs comme si tout lui appartenait. Shira Brie entra à la suite, elle avait été convoquée par la nouvelle apprentie de l'Empereur. Son but premier étant de se familiariser avec la nouvelle Main de l'Empereur qui lui avait été assignée.

\- « Vous vouliez me voir, Dame Zhenza ? »

\- « En effet, en tant que Main de l'Empereur, vous savez très surement quel accueil ma nomination a reçu. »

\- « Vous savez aussi bien que moi que le Grand Amiral Daala ne vous soutiendra pas. »

\- « Je sais et les autres ? »

\- « Versio est un idiot qui continue de suivre Darys, Ozzel est un incompétent que vous feriez bien de remplacer et Sloane est trop occupée à défendre les mondes du Noyau. »

\- « Et du côté des généraux ? » S'intéressa Sariss.

\- « Mohc n'est rien de plus qu'un des toutous de Versio… » Soupira Shira. « Tagge est un des fidèles de Daala. Néanmoins, Veers vous suivra sans hésiter. Il était très loyal au seigneur Vador, vous êtes son successeur après tout. »

\- « Et du côté des utilisateurs de la Force ? »

\- « C'est… Plus complexe… Tout le monde sait que Pix vous est totalement soumise. »

\- « Ce sont les autres qui m'intéressent, inutile de me parler de Darys, je sais qu'elle ne me supporte pas. »

\- « Tedryn Sha risque de vouloir venger son vieil ami que vous avez tué dans la salle du trône. Probablement en ciblant votre père qui vous soutiens totalement. »

\- « Alors je le plains. » Ricana Sariss.

\- « Quant aux mains de l'Empereur… On sait tous que Maarek ne vous aime pas, Kogo et Jade sont trop secrets et proches de l'Empereur… »

\- « Et vous ? »

\- « J'ai soutenu Darys pendant des années et je dois admettre que votre victoire devant l'Empereur n'était pas du tout dans nos plans. » Elle marqua une pause. « Mais j'ai vu le véritable visage de ma chère amie, quand elle s'est séparée de votre flotte par simple désaccord. Il est hors de question que je suive une idiote incapable de voir plus loin que ses querelles puériles et dépassées. »

\- « Je vois… Donc vous avez à cœur la préservation de l'Empire. C'est bon à savoir. »

Sariss fit glisser un datapad devant elle. La Main de l'Empereur regarda l'objet avec interrogation. A quoi jouait la nouvelle apprentie de son maitre ?

\- « La mort de Tarkin a laissé un certain vide, nous savons toutes les deux que les Moffs risquent de batailler un moment pour obtenir son poste. Elle la fixa. Je compte sur vous pour convaincre notre souverain de nommer Adria Reyn. »

\- « Quelque chose me dit que le second favori à la succession de Tarkin ne vous plait pas. »

\- « Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. »

\- « Je vais prendre connaissance du contenu de ce pad et ferais le nécessaire auprès de notre maitre si vos arguments sont valables. »

Sur ces mots, elle prit congé de la nouvelle Dame Sith. Elle n'en avait pas conscience, mais Sariss la testait. La blonde ne supportait pas la déloyauté et maintenant qu'elle était à la droite de l'Empereur, elle comptait bien le rester. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait tout le nécessaire pour devenir Impératrice. Il ne lui manquait que les dernières informations que détenais toujours son ancien maitre.


	90. Réunion : Dernière Pièce

A bord du Mantle, Jerec regardait l'immensité de l'Espace à travers les grandes baies vitrées. Regarder était un grand mot, son espèce n'ayant pas d'yeux il la sentait à travers la Force. Il avait deviné les manipulations de Barriss pour Dromund Kaas, il était toujours impressionné qu'elle ait utilisé des artefacts pour atteindre son mental et lui montrer ce qu'elle voulait. Depuis il s'était bien sûr arrangé pour que cette gamine arrogante ne puisse plus pénétrer son esprit. Il sentait la présence de Kyrisa à ses côtés, la Dathomirienne était bien sur toujours opposée à sa quête de la Valée des Jedis, mais même elle sentait qu'ils allaient en avoir besoin. La nouvelle de la montée en puissance de Sariss au sein de l'Empire les avait inquiétés. La blonde savait tout du véritable objectif de Jerec, s'ils voulaient éviter qu'elle s'empare de la Vallée, ils devaient le faire avant elle. Ils entendirent la lourde porte blindée de la passerelle s'ouvrir, Tavion et Hethrir apportant un présent à leurs maitres.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux, voyant les deux jeunes jeter à leurs pieds un Jedi chauve usé par le temps. Sa barbiche ayant pris du gris avec le poids des années et de l'exil. Jerec eu un franc sourire, après des années de recherches, il tenait enfin le second gardien de la Vallée des Jedis.

\- « Qu Rahn… Bienvenue. »

\- « Jerec… » Soupira le Jedi.

\- « Je n'ai qu'une question, mon vieil ami. Où se trouve la Vallée ? »

\- « Tu penses sans doute que je vais te révéler ce secret ? »

Qu Rahn souriait, son ami ravagé par le côté obscur en était réduit à ça. Le capturer pour l'interroger, incapable de chercher lui-même en se connectant à la Force. Jerec n'était définitivement pas au bout de ses surprises. Il usa de la Force pour s'immiscer dans son esprit, provoquant une vive douleur physique au passage. Qu serra les dents, ne voulant pas offrir à l'ancien Maitre Jedi, le plaisir de le voir souffrir. Jerec explora tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis l'Ordre 66 et ne trouva que des connexions avec Tano et l'Exil. Jamais Rahn n'avait mis les pieds dans la Vallée, jamais il n'avait ouvert le cache de coordonnées confié par le Haut Conseil. Il avait même intimé à Morgan Katarn de le détruire. Mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose que le Jedi Noir mis bien plusieurs minutes à deviner.

\- « Ha… Ainsi donc… Morgan Katarn a emmené le secret de la Vallée dans sa tombe… »

Rahn écarquilla les yeux. Jerec avait trouvé, il avait vu que Morgan s'y était rendu avant de détruire le cache de données. Le lieu légendaire était presque à la portée de Jerec, il pesta intérieurement. Regardant son ancien ami retourner vers la verrière en faisant signe à ses minions, il saisit sa chance. Il appela la Force, faisant venir son sabre à lui et s'en empara. Se libérant de l'emprise des deux apprentis d'une vague télékinétique, il bondit sur ses jambes, la lame verte aillant jaillis. Tavion et Hethrir tentèrent de l'arrêter mais ils furent tout deux jetés sur le côté, ne faisant pas le poids contre un Maitre Jedi. Sa cible était Jerec, il bondit vers lui mais fut arrêté par Kyrisa.

La sorcière de Dathomir ne voulait pas que la Vallée soit découverte, mais Jerec était encore un outil utile pour empêcher les impériaux de l'avoir. D'une passe d'armes rapide elle désarma le Jedi qui la fixait. La lame écarlate de la femme pointée sur son visage. Il senti alors l'air autour de lui se compresser, son corps s'endolorir alors qu'une forme d'énergie l'englobait. Il fut forcé de se mettre à genoux, regardant Kyrisa et comprenant qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Son regard se porta alors vers Jerec qui abhorrait son sourire malsain, ricanant presque de la naïveté du maitre Jedi.

\- « Qu… » Soupira Jerec. « Comment as-tu pu penser pouvoir nous vaincre ? »

\- « Je me devais d'essayer… La Vallée renferme trop de sagesse pour quelqu'un comme toi… »

\- « Nous la préserverons de l'Empire… Mon vieil ami. » Ricana le Jedi Noir.

\- « Tu la pervertiras. »

Jerec lui sourit, cet immense pouvoir lui appartiendra, que Rahn le veuille ou non. Il alluma sa lame écarlate pour décapiter celui qui fut jadis son ami. Il se tourna ensuite vers le capitaine de son Destroyer pour ordonner un départ vers Sulon. Katarn avait forcément laissé des indices chez lui. Les deux jeunes élèves furent congédiés, laissant Jerec et Kyrisa seuls sur le pont.

\- « N'oubliez pas mes mises en gardes sur la Vallée. Ce pouvoir est bien trop grand pour être possédé par un seul être. » Commença Kyrisa.

\- « Je sais ce que je fais, le vieux Cronal m'a initié aux secrets de la Vallée. Allant jusqu'à me confier sa fille pour que je la découvre. »

\- « Ils sont aujourd'hui nos rivaux… Soyez prudent Jerec… »

\- « Je sais ce que je fais. »

\- « Comme toujours… »

La Dathomirienne s'inclina et prit congé de son seigneur. Elle n'avait pas confiance en lui mais elle savait lui cacher. Quelque chose lui revint alors à l'esprit, si elle avait réussi à faire de Tavion un avenir potable pour son clan, le jeune Hethrir était l'apprenti personnel de Jerec. Et surtout il avait été formé par l'Empire. Plus précisément par Cronal sous la supervision de l'ancienne maitresse de l'Occulte de l'Empereur. Ils avaient un traitre potentiel parmi eux depuis toutes ces années, c'est pour ça que l'Empire les esquivaient aussi facilement, pour ça que sur le peu de batailles qu'ils avaient mené, ils perdaient toujours beaucoup. Kyrisa intima à Tavion de surveiller le blond, pendant ce temps elle commença à réfléchir à un autre plan. Jerec allait forcément garder la Vallée pour lui seul et avec la mort des deux gardiens issus de l'Ordre Jedi, il en fallait des nouveaux. Elle ne le voulait pas forcément, mais elle devait contacter des Dathomiris à travers la Force. Elle se plongea dans ses méditations, espérant avoir réponse avant que Jerec ne se rende compte de ses manigances.

A bord du vaisseau du clan Kast, dans sa salle des artefacts, Barriss était en pleine méditation avec sa fille et son apprenti. A eux trois, combinés avec les artefacts, ils parvenaient à sentir les remous de la Force à travers toute la Galaxie. Les reliques leur permettant de se cacher aux yeux de l'Empereur, ils sentirent alors un appel différent. Il prit la forme d'une mère de Dathomir, Kyrisa.

\- « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et j'ai quelque chose de première importance à communiquer. » Déclara Kyrisa.

\- « On ne vous connait pas. » Rétorquèrent Galen et Rave.

\- « Non vous ne me connaissez pas, mais j'ai une mission simple : empêcher quiconque de s'emparer de la Vallée des Jedis. Les gardiens du secret sont morts, il en faut de nouveaux. Rendez-vous sur Sulon et mettez un terme à toute cette folie. »

A ces mots elle disparut. Les trois restants se regardèrent à tour de rôle, Barriss avait entendu parler de la mère Kyrisa qui courrait toujours. Pour qu'elle prenne le risque de les contacter, la situation devait être particulièrement grave. Ils sortirent de leur méditation et allèrent donner les ordres de saut à Rook Kast, Barriss envoya aussi un message qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru envoyer : une demande d'aide à Ahsoka Tano.

* * *

Et voila pour aujourd'hui, j'imagine que maintenant la raison du nom de cet ARC est claire pour tout le monde :)

A la prochaine publication, il n'y aura que trois chapitres afin de clore cet ARC avant de passer sur des bien plus volumineux qui seront publiés en plusieurs fois à chaque fois. On va rester un petit moment en l'an 0 :)


	91. Réunion : Retour sur Sulon

Et me revoilà pour la fin de l'Arc Réunion, j'ai pris un peu de retard dans les publications, mea culpa :)

Karozthor the Necromagus : Rassure toi, il va venir :) Mais ne pas oublier qu'il est quasiment pas entraîné dans cette version de l'histoire ^^

* * *

Le Mantle sorti d'hyperespace en orbite de la lune de Sullust, Sulon, se plaçant en orbite géosynchrone au-dessus de la cité de Barons Head. Sur sa passerelle Jerec observait, avec le sourire, la lune en dessous. Il allait enfin obtenir sa carte, il allait enfin avoir le chemin pour la Vallée, ce qu'il attendait depuis près de deux décennies. Il l'ignorait encore, mais le Rogue Shadow attendait déjà en mode furtif que les équipes du Jedi Noir descendent au sol. C'est alors qu'ils furent surpris.

A bonne distance d'eux, l'Escadron de la Mort sorti d'hyperespace. Mené par le Super Destroyer Exécutor, les dix Destroyers se mettaient en formation de combat sous le commandement de l'amiral Ozzel. Sur le pont du navire de commandement, Pix surveillait les manœuvres, Sa maitresse étant exceptionnellement absente. Elle fixa l'amiral, légèrement en colère.

\- « Il me semblait avoir ordonné de fondre sur eux ! » Tonna la Jedi Noire.

\- « Me… Mes excuses, votre excellence. Mais le capitaine de ce vaisseau est connu… »

\- « Est connu pour s'enfuir ! Déployez la flotte ! »

\- « Calme-toi, Pix. » Lui intima calmement, Shira Brie.

La Main de l'Empereur, connue pour son calme à toute épreuve, posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune élève de Sariss. Elle aussi exécrait cet amiral lèche botte qui avait servi sous Vador, néanmoins elle savait que la nouvelle Dark comptait continuer d'utiliser son incompétence. Elle fixa l'amiral, d'un regard froid et menaçant.

\- « Je vous conseillerais d'obéir, amiral. Abattez ce Destroyer avant que notre amie ne perde son calme. »

\- « A… A vos ordres… »

Tout penaud, il ordonna le déploiement de ses navires. Pix, dont la cape volait derrière elle, faisait les cent pas sur la passerelle, elle bouillonnait de rage et d'impatience. Elle voulait rendre heureuse sa maitresse, cela passait par l'extermination de Jerec. Shira qui était toujours emmitouflée sous sa cape, s'approcha des verrières, observant les manœuvres dans le plus grand calme.

Deux des Destroyers s'approchaient dangereusement de celui de Jerec. Le Jedi Noir senti sans doute le vent tourner quand son capitaine lui annonça que l'Escadron de la Mort était sans doute venu avec un Interdictor. Ils ne pouvaient pas quitter le système, ils étaient faits comme des rats.

\- « Seigneur Jerec ! On ne peut partir… »

\- « Préparez ma navette. On termine la mission. En attendant, trouvez ce qui nous empêche de quitter le système et détruisez-le. »

\- « Bien mon seigneur. »

Ce fut sous escorte lourde que la navette de Jerec quitta son Destroyer, descendant vers l'ancienne propriété de Morgan Katarn, abandonnée en périphérie lointaine de Barons Head. Il ne se rendit toujours pas compte de l'appareil furtif qui les suivait, ils se posèrent sans encombre à proximité de la propriété. Une surprise de taille les y attendant : Sariss.

La femme blonde, qui avait chargé toutes les dalles du plafond de la chambre de Katarn sur un chariot, était adossée à son chasseur, un TIE avancé X-1. Elle applaudissait presque le Jedi Noir qui s'approchait avec sa cour. Sariss avait changé, elle ne portait plus ses tenues de cuir de jadis. Elle était vêtue d'une bure noire complète, avec une lourde cape sur les épaules. Même le Miraluka ne la reconnu pas de prime abord.

\- « Sariss… » Soupira Jerec.

\- « C'est Dark Zhenza, maintenant. »

\- « Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies. »

\- « En effet… Maitre. » Dit-elle en ricanant.

\- « Seigneur Jerec… Elle se contente de gagner du temps. » Commenta Kyrisa.

Effectivement, un escadron d'intercepteurs vint dégager le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Le groupe de Jedis Noirs entendant peu après une lourde explosion, ils virent le Mantle tomber dans l'atmosphère. Jerec serra les poings, laissant la colère l'envahir, Sariss se jouait de lui depuis trop longtemps. La colère l'aveugla suffisamment pour qu'il ne voie pas sa propre navette se faire anéantir et le Rogue Shadow se poser derrière eux. Sariss lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- « Il semblerait que l'on ait des invités. »

Jerec se retourna et vit enfin Barriss arriver en compagnie de Galen Marek. La maitresse Jedi Noire, sa rivale qui l'avait berné avec ses fausses visions, se tenait enfin devant lui. Il se demandait comment ce brin de femme avait pu le berner, elle possédait forcément des artefacts obscurs. Il se détourna de Sariss pour parer au plus urgent. Son ancienne élève ne pouvait charger les tablettes dans un chasseur, elle attendait surement un transport. Accompagné de Hethrir et Tavion, il chargea le duo de Jedi Noirs rivaux, laissant Kyrisa se débrouiller seule avec son ancienne élève.

La Dathomirienne ne se fit pas prier, Sariss représentait un danger trop grand par sa quête de la Vallée. Elle alluma son sabre de couleur écarlate et un duel sans merci s'engagea entre les deux femmes. La maitrise de la sorcellerie d'un côté et l'art des Siths de l'autre.

Tavion qui ignorait les manigances de sa maitresse, chargea Barriss avec Hethrir, mais la Miriallanne n'était pas du genre à se laisser surprendre. Sa lame jaune allumée, elle affronta les deux jeunes avec style dansant presque à chaque coup encaissé pour leur renvoyer. C'était un jeu mortel auquel elle s'adonnait, elle maitrisait aussi la magie des Sœurs de la Nuit, bondissant pour envoyer des salves de foudre émeraude, en éteignant son sabre, à intervalles régulier.

Jerec de son côté fut impressionné par la résistance du jeune Marek, mais cela ne changea que peu de choses. Il détruisit son sabre rouge quasiment d'entrée de jeu, ne lui laissant que le bleu et le forçant à combattre avec une seule lame. Cet enfant puissant et initié aux arts Siths, n'était rien en comparaison des années d'expériences du Miraluka, de plus ce dernier pouvait prédire quasiment toutes ses attaques dans la Force. La cécité du Jedi Noir lui offrant une clairvoyance dont peu pouvaient se vanter.

Mais alors que les abords de l'ancienne ferme de Morgan Katarn se transformait en champ de bataille pour Utilisateurs de la Force. Une navette se posa non loin de Sariss, Shira Brie descendant de celle-ci, elle avait laissé tomber sa cape et apparaissait vêtue de sa bure rouge. Elle sourit en voyant l'affrontement, enfin Jerec allait rencontrer sa fin. Dommage que sa mission ne soit pas de le tuer, pensa-t-elle. Sariss déplaça le combat à l'écart des tablettes, laissant ainsi la Main remplir son office.

Shira déplaça le précieux contenu, quand Kyrisa s'en rendit compte, elle bondit vers la rousse. Mais hélas pour elle, Shira fut plus vive. Elle se saisit du pommeau à sa ceinture et un fouet laser de couleur orange se matérialisa. La lanière, moins puissante qu'une lame, s'enroula sans prévenir autour du cou de la Sorcière de Dathomir. Cette dernière poussa un cri de douleur avant de suffoquer, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Sariss gagner, c'était inconcevable, mais sous le fouet elle lâcha sa propre arme. Kyrisa tomba à genoux et la nouvelle Sith s'approcha d'elle, regardant Tavion qui venait de remarquer la scène.

\- « Maitresse ! » Hurla la jeune femme.

\- « Regarde, Sorcière. » Ricana Sariss. « Ton élève te réclame. »

\- « La Vallée te consumera… »

\- « Je ne crois pas. »

A ces mots, Sariss perfora de sa lame la poitrine de Kyrisa. Shira relâcha ensuite son emprise sur la mourante et la Sith put envoyer le corps vers la jeune Tavion qui courrait sans relâche vers elles. Satisfaite, elle monta dans la navette alors que tout le monde était occupé à combattre autour. La jeune élève, impuissante, tomba au sol en recevant le corps de sa maitresse. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se dégager pour empêcher le décollage de Sariss et Shira avec l'objet de leurs convoitises.

Jerec, en sentant la mort de la sorcière, déchaina ses pouvoirs. Une puissante foudre s'abbatit sur Galen Marek, il ne put entièrement la contenir et fut mis au sol par la puissance de Jerec. Ce dernier lui trancha le bras et détruisit son second sabre. Il continua de torturer le jeune homme, déversant sa rage de s'être fait manipuler par ce petit groupe. Hélas pour lui, il sentit à nouveau le vent tourner quand Hethrir, son élève personnel, se fit décapiter par Barriss. La Miriallanne s'avança vers lui, elle était prête à en découdre, faisant tournoyer sa lame jaune devant elle en fixant le Jedi Noir.

\- « Et si tu affrontais une valide, Jerec ? »

Le Miraluka cessa alors de martyriser le jeune homme. Il toisa Barriss, décidément elle ne manquait pas de cran. Une misérable manchote osait s'en prendre à son pouvoir, elle était la responsable de la fin des Prophètes du Côté Obscur, à cause d'elle l'Empire l'avait traqué et avait détruit toute sa flottille. Il tenait enfin la raison de tous ses problèmes des dernières années, à commencer par Maul. Il comptait bien écraser cette misérable gène sur le chemin de la grandeur.

\- « Tu te crois de taille à affronter un Maitre Jedi Noir, Padawan ? » Ricana Jerec.

\- « Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux Maitres, Jerec. La différence entre nous, c'est que moi j'ai encore des alliés. »

\- « Ou sont-ils dans ce cas ? Cachés dans ton vaisseau ? »

\- « Non, ils sont en chemin. »

\- « Alors ils ne trouveront que des cadavres ! »

A ces mots, le duel s'engagea entre eux. Barriss savait que sans ses artefacts, elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps contre le Jedi Noir, il lui suffisait juste de tenir le temps que les renforts n'arrivent. Elle les sentait approcher dans la Force, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Un peu plus loin, Kyrisa était agonisante. Tavion faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour sauver sa maitresse, en vain. Elle était mourante. Kyrisa, dans un dernier effort, pris le visage de son élève dans ses mains.

\- « On a réussi… Tavion… Jerec n'aura pas la Vallée… »

\- « Mais Maitresse, tous ces Challengers… »

\- « Rejoins la Miriallanne… C'est moi qui l'ai appelée… A ses côtés se tiens… Le dernier espoir… Du clan… »

\- « La gamine, c'est ça ? Maitresse ? Maitresse ? »

Mais Kyrisa c'était tue à jamais. Elle était morte en assurant un avenir à son ultime élève et en empêchant une bonne fois pour toute Jerec de s'emparer de la Vallée des Jedis. Pour le souci causé par Sariss, c'était désormais entre les mains de ceux qui approchaient à grande vitesse. Elle avait rempli le rôle que la Force lui avait réservé.


	92. Réunion : Jerec

Le combat entre Barriss et Jerec faisait rage, aucun ne faisant de cadeau à l'autre et leurs rages respectives ayant totalement explosées. Tavion, qui se tenait toujours au-dessus du corps de sa maitresse, ne vit pas certaines des foudres du Maitre Jedi Noir manquer de l'atteindre. Ces dernières avaient été parées par une lame verte. Une jeune femme, clairement Dathomirienne, se tenait debout à côté d'elle, ses yeux dorés et ses cheveux courts ne trompant pas. Tavion qui était prise par le chagrin ne l'avait pas sentie arriver, la jeune femme qu'elle reconnut comme étant Rave Offee, lui tendit la main.

\- « Viens avec moi, si tu veux vivre. » Lui dit seulement Rave.

Tavion, sans réfléchir, pris la main tendue et Rave la conduisit en courant vers la demeure de Katarn, seul véritable abri contre la tempête qui sévissait à l'extérieur. Galen se trainait comme il pouvait, se retenant d'hurler de douleur suite à la correction que lui avait infligé Jerec.

En orbite, alors que Sariss regagnait l'Exécutor, avec Shira, à bord de sa navette. La passerelle commençait à être animée. Une autre flotte était sortie d'hyperespace devant eux, l'intégralité des Destroyers Vénators d'Ahsoka ainsi que le Rex II se tenaient devant eux. Ozzel commençait à céder à la panique devant cette force qui les écrasaient par le nombre, il devait les vaincre pour faire plaisir à ses maitresses. La sueur ruisselant sur son visage, il regarda son second récemment nommé, le Capitaine Firmus Piett.

\- « Capitaine Piett, transmettez à la flotte… » Soupira l'Amiral dont la voix tremblait. « Attaquez les nouveaux arrivants… »

\- « Amiral, sauf votre respect, nous devrions battre en retraite. » Conseilla le capitaine.

\- « Vous avez entendu mes ordres ! » Tonna Ozzel, qui trahissait sa panique par sa voix encore plus tremblante.

Pix qui faisait toujours les cent pas, finis par perdre patience. Elle avait senti le retour de sa maitresse, leur but approchant à grands pas, il était hors de question de perdre plus de temps ici. Elle bondit sur l'amiral, montrant à nouveau la bête qui sommeille en elle, elle l'agrippa au cou. Avec un sourire sadique, elle enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de l'amiral Ozzel, depuis qu'elle était devenue l'apprentie de Sariss, elle soignait son apparence physique, se montrant toujours belle. Cependant elle avait aussi appris à tailler ses ongles pour avoir des griffes discrètes mais douloureuses. L'officier poussa un cri de stupeur qui se mua en cri de douleur.

\- « Vous nous avez déçues pour la dernière fois, amiral. »

\- « Excellence. Pitié ! Je… Je vais tout arranger ! » Tenta l'amiral entre deux cris.

\- « Trop tard… » Gloussa Pix. « Je me retiens depuis trop longtemps de vous tuer. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se mis à califourchon sur l'amiral qui était au sol, tétanisé. Elle se saisit de son sabre laser, savourant la terreur qu'elle inspirait, s'en nourrissant. Puis elle activa sa lame, martelant de coups le buste de l'amiral Ozzel, l'éliminant salement à la vue de toute l'équipe de la passerelle, avant de se lever, se mordant encore les lèvres de cette mise à mort.

\- « Capitaine Piett ! » Tonna-t-elle.

\- « Vo… Votre excellence ? » Balbutia l'officier.

\- « Capitaine, votre idée est la bonne. » Dit-elle, suave, changeant d'émotion brutalement. « Ordonnez à la flotte de se replier. »

\- « Tout de suite, Excellence. »

Le capitaine transmis les ordres, l'Escadron de la Mort commençant les manœuvres pour s'éloigner de Sulon. Personne sur la passerelle du Super Destroyer n'avait envie d'affronter l'armada d'Ahsoka au grand complet. Quand Sariss regagna sa passerelle, elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver le cadavre d'Ozzel au milieu. Elle avait senti la rage de son apprentie éclater au milieu du vaisseau. Shira Brie poussa un très long soupir, cette gamine était incontrôlable. La blonde posa une main sur l'épaule de son élève, lui intimant de partir sans un mot, puis elle fixa du regard Piett.

\- « Il semblerais que vous ayez gagné une promotion, Amiral Piett. »

\- « Je… Je serais à la hauteur de vos ordres, Excellence. » Répondit-il.

\- « Je n'en doute pas, comme vous l'avez vu, ma Jedi Noire de poche a un léger souci avec les amiraux incompétents. »

\- « Votre prédécesseur en avait aussi un, votre Excellence. Je me montrerais à la hauteur de votre niveau d'exigence. »

Sariss eu un sourire en coin, il avait intérêt. Cependant elle commandait l'ancien vaisseau de Dark Vador, tous à bord la connaissaient vu qu'elle le suppléait depuis des années. Et maintenant que l'Exécutor était officiellement à elle, elle savourait le sens de la perfection qu'avait son ancien maitre.

Sur la passerelle du Rex II, Pellaeon et Fives se regardaient, souriant presque en regardant l'Escadron de la Mort s'enfuir devant leur simple présence. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient la force du nombre, cependant observer l'escadron de Dark Vador qui était encore crain par la Rébellion, malgré la capture du Seigneur Sith, s'enfuir, était un spectacle des plus plaisants. Aayla qui étant aussi sur la passerelle, dans son fauteuil antigravité, restait de marbre. Même si le spectacle plaisait aux militaires, elle avait d'autres sources d'inquiétudes, Ahsoka jouait à un jeu très dangereux avec Kyle Katarn, un jeu qui les rapprochaient dangereusement du côté obscur.

Au sol, Jerec envoyait un nouvel éclair vers Barriss. Cette dernière, épuisée par le long combat, vola en arrière sans pouvoir le parer. Elle soufflait bruyamment, elle savait que sans ses artefacts elle ne faisait pas le poids contre le Maitre Jedi Déchu. Elle le fixa de ses yeux sombres, le mettant au défi de l'achever. Mais avant de porter le coup fatal, sa lame fut interrompue par un sabre bleu qui avait volé dans sa direction. Le forçant à reculer et à se mettre sur ses gardes.

\- « Tu es tellement noyé dans ta rage, que tu en oublie de ressentir ce qui approche. » Déclara une voix féminine qui fit sourire Barriss. « Et moi qui croyais affronter un Miraluka. »

La lame revint à sa propriétaire qui s'avérait être Ahsoka, le sabre se logea dans sa main gauche alors que le violet s'allumait dans la droite, qui était mécanique désormais. Elle s'avança, lançant un sourire à Barriss, qui lui rendit. Derrière elle, Kyle Katarn avançait aussi, le sabre de son père allumé et près à en découdre. La lame verte s'ajoutant à celles de la Togruta, il était aussi prêt à en découdre.

\- « Ahsoka Tano, j'attends ce moment depuis la déconvenue du Dédale de Rishi. »

\- « J'ai su évoluer depuis, Jerec. »

\- « C'est ce que l'on va voir, Jedi. »

\- « Ne m'oublie pas, Jerec. » Ajouta Kyle.

\- « Ha… J'imagine que tu es le rejeton de Morgan Katarn. »

\- « Un fils désireux de rendre justice à son père assassiné. »

\- « Tu ne cherches pas la justice, mais la vengeance. » Il les défia, lame dans la main droite et des éclairs déjà prêts dans la gauche. « Venez donc ! Embrassez votre mort ! »

La première vague de foudre venant de Jerec, parée efficacement par Ahsoka, fit voler Kyle en arrière. Le Jedi Noir se savait condamné, son seul objectif était d'en emporter autant que possible avec lui dans la tombe. Hélas pour lui, la Togruta s'avéra plus robuste qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Rangeant son sabre bleu à sa ceinture, elle prit une posture de duel bien connue du Miraluka, elle poussait les capacités de sa main temporaire en assénant de nombreux coups de la main droite dans un mélange de styles de combat rapide et élégant. Cette déformation du Makashi impressionnait Jerec, il avait rarement été témoin de telles prouesses au sabre, les derniers en dates ayant été ses chers Boc et Maw.

Barriss se releva et commença à s'éloigner du combat, aidant aussi Katarn qui était encore un peu sonné. L'agent rebelle refusa cependant de s'éloigner, il voulait venger son père depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Empire. La Miriallanne compris les motivations de Kyle sans un mot, ce regard réclamant vengeance, elle l'avait eu tellement souvent qu'elle ne pouvait que le comprendre et l'approuver. Puis elle tourna le regard entre les deux belligérants qui s'affrontaient plus loin, la danse entre la lame rouge et la violette se faisant plus violente.

Suite à un choc qui les avait éloignés, Jerec tendit sa gauche pour faire pleuvoir ses éclairs. Ces derniers, violacés, rencontrèrent leurs égaux de couleur blanche à égale distance entre les deux opposants. Ahsoka, qui puisait dans la Force comme Shaak Ti lui avait appris, déversait aussi sa foudre vers son adversaire. Le Jedi Noir, médusé par ce spectacle, recula un peu alors qu'une déflagration eu lieu à l'endroit où les foudres c'étaient rencontrées.

\- « Cesse de combattre, Jerec. » Tenta Ahsoka. « Nous n'avons pas à être adversaires, l'Empire est notre ennemi commun. »

\- « J'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie à écouter les mensonges des Jedis. C'est terminé. »

\- « Tu les as remplacés par les mensonges des Siths. »

Sans répondre, Jerec renvoya un déluge de foudre vers Ahsoka. Cette dernière, para avec sa lame et concentrant la Force dans celle-ci, elle les renvoya à Jerec qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. Le Miraluka tomba au sol, à bout de forces. Il venait d'affronter Galen Marek, Barriss Offee et Ahsoka Tano, à la suite et en moins d'une heure. Même lui avait ses limites, si seulement il avait pu obtenir la Vallée, ces insectes auraient été balayés. Cependant il était hors de question qu'il s'allie avec eux, même temporairement. Il soupira en voyant la Togruta ranger son arme, refusant d'être fait prisonnier, il changea de plan en voyant Katarn, les nerfs à fleur de peau, approcher.

\- « C'est terminé Jerec. » Déclara Kyle en pointant son sabre vers lui.

\- « Crois-tu ? » Commença le Jedi Noir. « Tant que je vivrais, ton père ne pourra reposer en paix. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, Kyle ? »

\- « Non… » Soupira Kyle.

\- « Tu sembles oublier, que je suis celui qui a assassiné ton père. » Ricana le Sith.

\- « Kyle, ne te laisse pas embobiner. » Intima Ahsoka qui s'approchait, la main sur le pommeau de son arme.

\- « Je ne frapperais pas un adversaire désarmé… Cependant… » Il lança à Jerec, son sabre laser. « Père mérite justice. »

Le Jedi Noir ricana, il saisit le pommeau de son arme, la lame écarlate jaillissant. Il puisa dans ses dernières réserves pour faire mine de frapper Kyle. Ce dernier réagit exactement comme le Miraluka l'avant espéré. D'un coup sec de sa lame verte, Kyle mis fin au jours de Jerec. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol de Sulon, à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'endroit où il avait tué de sang-froid Morgan Katarn. Ahsoka soupira en regardant Kyle qui rengainait son sabre.

\- « C'était ce qu'il voulait… Kyle… »

\- « Mon père… »

\- « Méritait la Justice je sais, mais là c'est la Vengeance que tu as appliquée. » Elle le regarda, compatissante. « Je comprends la raison de ton geste, cependant tu dois être vigilant, de tels actes ne pourront que te conduire dans les ténèbres. »

\- « Et donc… Je devrais passer mon temps avec des ermites ? »

\- « Au moins le temps de te canaliser… Comme Korkie ou encore Ezra. »

\- « Très bien… »

Il soupira, commençant à partir d'un pas lourd vers le Raven's Claw qui était stationné non loin. Jan l'étreignant avant qu'ils ne montent tous les deux dans le vaisseau. Plus loin, Juno Eclipse aidait Galen à remonter dans le Rogue Shadow qui s'était aussi posé. Rave, de son côté, guidait Tavion vers le dernier vaisseau.

Ahsoka restait fixe devant le corps de son adversaire, elle était pensive. Elle combattait le côté obscur depuis longtemps maintenant et elle venait de trouver une similitude entre Vador et Jerec. Tous deux avaient été désabusés par les enseignements des Jedis, finalement elle se dit que son ancien maitre avait raison, l'Ordre était surement corrompu pour qu'autant de Jedis Noirs en soient issus.

Elle senti une présence dans son dos qui s'approcha, elle ne bougea pas, la laissant venir à sa gauche. Elle tourna seulement la tête pour observer Barriss, l'unique main de cette dernière se glissant dans celle d'Ahsoka. Un simple sourire leur suffit pour se comprendre, elles prirent alors le chemin du Rogue Shadow. Ahsoka fit signe à Jan de décoller pour le Rex II et Barriss remarqua le sabre laser détruit, abandonné sur le sol. Elles quittèrent enfin cette lune pour regagner la flotte qui les attendaient en orbite.

A des milliers de parsecs de là. Ameesa Darys, qui supervisait l'installation de ses hommes sur Yavin IV, senti un bouleversement dans la Force. Elle glissa sa main dans sa tenue toujours ouverte, du côté gauche, sur sa poitrine, ayant du mal à respirer. Elle s'assied sur une caisse, le regard dans le vide. Le Colonel Yularen s'approcha d'elle, inquiet de l'état de son nouvel employeur.

\- « Madame… Souhaitez-vous que j'appelle un droïde médical ? » Demanda le Colonel.

\- « Inutile… Aucun droïde peux faire passer cette douleur. »

\- « Quelle douleur ? »

\- « La destruction finale d'un lien de Force… » Elle soupira. « J'ignorais même qu'il existait encore, avant aujourd'hui. » Elle le fixa. « Mon premier Maitre, Jerec, est mort. »

\- « Alors c'est un grand jour pour l'Empire. L'un de nos traitres a enfin rencontré sa fin. »

\- « Non mon ami… » Elle soupira, sortant sa main de sa bure et le fixant, bras croisés. « Cela veut dire que Tano ou Sariss l'ont atteint et donc que les recherches de mon ancien Maitre sont entre les mains de personnes capables de les utiliser pour nuire à l'Empire. »

Yularen ne répondit pas, Darys n'était pas connue pour sa patience. Cependant il comprit une chose : les évènements récents allaient déclencher la fin de l'Empire tel qu'ils le connaissent.

* * *

Et Jerec c'est éteins, tel un boss de milieu de niveau. Il aura donné un peu de fil à retordre, mais il fallait que je l'écarte maintenant pour lancer la suite.


	93. Réunion : Devant les Loyalistes

Dès leur arrivée à bord du Rex II, Galen fut transféré dans un bloc médical. Les différentes brulures causées par la foudre de Jerec et le membre tranché lui causant une douleur telle, qu'il ne restait jamais conscient longtemps. Tavion, en tant qu'ancienne disciple de Jerec, fut conduite en cellule malgré les protestations de Rave. Mais cette dernière se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir ici, le Commandant Ice, la responsable des clones féminins, se moquant presque d'elle avant de rejoindre Blitz sur la passerelle.

Sur cette dernière, les commandants clones étaient tous présents, a l'exception de Bly qui était resté dans le Dédale de Rishi pour le défendre. Ils entouraient tous l'Amiral Pellaeon qui avait su gagner leur respect et devenir leur dirigeant. Les capitaines Razoe, Boil, Gaffa et Drift se tenaient un peu plus loin avec les deux chefs Mandaloriens, Nurih Farr et Akoz Bralor. Aayla se tenait un peu en retrait de la scène, restant sur le côté avec Luke, qui avait suivi la flotte du Rex lors de l'évacuation de Yavin.

C'est devant tout ce monde que furent conduites, Barriss et Rave, escortées par le capitaine Gregor et ses deux lieutenants, Jill et Lev. La Miriallanne n'était pas du tout intimidée par ce déploiement de forces, elle avait combattu avec des clones, de nombreuses années plus tôt. Cependant elle remarqua le regard empli de haine que lui lançait Fives, ou encore Boil. Rave se serra un peu contre sa mère adoptive, pas réellement rassurée de voir ces machines de guerre organiques, les observer comme s'ils allaient leur faire un procès.

\- « Amiral Pellaeon, voici Barriss et Rave Offee. » Annonça Gregor.

\- « Merci, capitaine. Vous pouvez rejoindre les autres. »

Gregor salua et rejoignit les autres capitaines alors que ses deux commandos s'installaient à l'entrée de la passerelle. L'amiral passa ses doigts dans sa moustache, analysant du regard les deux femmes, il regarda ensuite les commandants clones. Les échanges, bien que sans un mot, étaient éloquents. Aucun clone ne faisait confiance à ces deux-là. Même Ice et Maze qui n'avaient jamais connu la république, s'étaient rangés à l'avis des vétérans.

\- « Pourquoi être venus à nous ? » Demanda Pellaeon.

\- « Parce qu'il est temps d'arrêter de me cacher. Demander à Secura, elle sait de quoi je parle. » Répondit Barriss.

\- « Et où étiez-vous toutes ces années ? » Demanda Fives. « Le massacre de clones sur Coruscant ne compte pas. »

\- « J'apprenais à me servir convenablement de la Force, loin des principes Jedis et Sith. Une autre manière de la sentir et de l'utiliser. »

\- « Donc, pendant que vous faisiez votre introspection. Nous on menait une guerre. » Commenta Ice.

\- « C'est qui le bébé clone ? » Demanda la Miriallanne.

\- « Je suis le commandant Ice ! » Tonna la clone. « Je vous conseillerais de… »

\- « Laissez donc les adultes parler. » Rétorqua Barriss, avant de regarder Maze. « Tu comptes l'ouvrir toi aussi le second bébé ? Non ? Bien. » Elle fixa Pellaeon. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi Ahsoka a tenu à ce que je passe devant vous, mais je suis là. Alors oui, je n'ai pas autant combattu que vous, mais j'ai eu ma dose. Les clones ayant intervenu sur Ryloth la première fois sachant ce dont je suis capable. Ou encore les survivants de Dromund Kaas. »

Ils se regardèrent tous, ils n'aimaient pas sa manière de répondre. Tous admirent cependant, sauf Fives et Boil, qu'elle avait un certain courage pour s'adresser à eux de la sorte.

\- « Et qu'avez-vous à nous offrir ? » Demanda Blitz.

\- « Deux des quatre apprentis de Dark Vador. » Elle sourit. « Après tout, vous êtes sous les ordres de la première. Et la quatrième est aujourd'hui à la tête de sa flotte. »

\- « Les apprentis de Vador ? » S'intéressa Fives. « Tu n'es surement pas sans savoir qu'on a capturé le seigneur noir. »

\- « Les rumeurs sont vraies ? »

\- « Elle le sont. » Déclara la voix d'Ahsoka, qui arrivait sur la passerelle.

Barriss se retourna pour observer la Togruta qui était vêtue d'un uniforme blanc avec un liseré doré passant sous l'épaule droite. Sur son buste se trouvaient des écussons de grand amiral, une fantaisie de Pellaeon pour signifier que c'était elle qui commandait les Loyalistes. Le capitaine Hound serra le poing en voyant Barriss, même si de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, il n'avait pas oublié le massacre dans la prison de Coruscant. Les clones en armure rouge s'écartèrent et Ahsoka passa à côté de Barriss en lui adressant un sourire avant de se mettre de côté par rapport aux commandants.

\- « Continuez, messieurs. » Déclara Ahsoka.

\- « Donc… Les deux apprentis de Vador ? » Repris Fives.

\- « Galen Marek qui est à votre infirmerie… Et moi-même. »

\- « Tu as été apprentie de Dark Vador ? » Intervint Ashoka.

\- « Quelques années seulement, je l'ai abandonné pour Maul avant de prendre mon indépendance et devenir… autre chose. »

\- « Et ce… Marek ? »

\- « C'était le maitre Jedi de Kashyyyk ? » Demanda Boil.

\- « En effet, Galen est son fils, enlevé par Vador lors du massacre là-bas et formé depuis lors à devenir Sith. » Elle soupira. « Hélas pour lui, comme pour moi. Nous n'étions que des outils pour traquer les Jedis et remplacer les inquisiteurs quand ils deviennent inutiles. »

\- « Et la différence avec les Lames de Vador ? »

\- « Les Lames étaient de simples Jedis Noirs. Nous, les élèves, avons reçu des bribes de savoir Sith, cependant ce n'était pas suffisant pour nous faire appeler ainsi. »

\- « Mhhh… » Grogna Fives avant de regarder Ahsoka. « Désolé chef, mais vous n'êtes pas objective quand il s'agit d'Offee. » Il regarda Aayla. « Vous en pensez quoi, vous ? »

\- « Qu'on a une formidable Jedi Noire sur nôtre passerelle. » Répondit la Twi'lek sans détour. « Cependant, si nous avons accepté d'accorder la rédemption au plus grand des criminels de guerre de cette époque. Barriss Offee le mérite aussi. »

\- « Amiral ? » Demanda Ahsoka.

\- « Mademoiselle Offee aurait pu être une grande Jedi, de ce que je me souviens. Il y a quelques erreurs de parcours, cependant, je pense qu'elle a sa place dans notre armée. »

\- « Et Galen ? » Demanda Barriss.

\- « Il peut aussi rester. »

\- « Que nous offrez-vous d'autre ? » Demanda Maze.

\- « Le capitaine Eclipse et son Rogue Shadow. Quant à ma fille... »

\- « Je ne reste pas. » Déclara-t-elle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rave, elle avait les bras croisés et fixait tout le monde, les défiant de venir l'empêcher de partir. Elle finit par regarder Barriss.

\- « L'esprit de Ventress nous avait dit que le bon sens nous séparerait. Je pense que ce moment est venu. »

\- « Tu en est sure ? »

\- « Certaine… » Elle regarda les clones. « Ma mère m'a longtemps raconté l'histoire de l'hypocrisie des Jedis, vous n'en êtes pas c'est vrai. Mais à l'exception de Tano, vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux, vous vous permettez de juger ma mère sans savoir ce par quoi elle est passée et sur des crimes vieux de vingt ans. Je refuse de rester avec des gens tels que vous. Et j'embarque Tavion avec moi. »

\- « Et vous pensez qu'on va vous laisser faire ? » Demanda Fives.

\- « Essayez de m'en empêcher pour voir. » Dit-elle en faisant crépiter ses doigts.

\- « Rave, s'il te plait. » Intervint Barriss. « Evidement qu'on va te laisser partir avec Tavion, mais par pitié cesse de menacer tout le monde dès que tu es contrariée. »

\- « On n'a rien promis de tel. » Grogna Blitz.

\- « Si vous ne voulez pas que ma fille s'énerve réellement, vous le ferez. » Intima Barriss. « Je la calmerais à la parole, cependant je ne pourrais la combattre si elle perd le contrôle d'elle-même. C'est au-delà de mes forces. »

\- « Bien… Que tout le monde regagne ses quartiers dans le calme. On a terminé. » Conclu Pellaeon.

Barriss n'était pas idiote, elle savait que l'amiral avait écourté cette session pour éviter que ça dégénère. Une chance pour elle, elle savait comment contrôler Rave et l'emmener quelque part, même quand elle ne voulait pas. Une heure plus tard, ils apprirent qu'il avait manqué d'avoir un litige entre les forces du clan Farr, les forces du clan Bralor et son Dreadnought qui était arrivé. Les clones n'étaient pas faits à partir de Mandaloriens pour rien, pensa Barriss, plus rancuniers que ce peuple, ça n'existait pas. Par chance Ahsoka parvins à calmer les esprits, faisant jouer son titre de Srumayata'yr.

Dans l'infirmerie alors que Galen se réveillais avec Juno à son chevet. Le médecin clone, Drift, avait pris en personne les examens de l'ancien apprenti Sith, qui avait tellement de lésions et d'anciennes blessures qu'il se demandait comment c'était possible qu'il tienne encore debout. Rave entra à ce moment dans les locaux, son sabre laser en main, non allumé.

\- « Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas le moment pour le mettre à l'épreuve. » Déclara le capitaine Drift. « Il a encore besoin de repos… »

\- « Je sais de quoi il a besoin. » Rétorqua la jeune femme. « Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que vous. Maintenant dégagez. »

Drift soupira et laissa passer la jeune femme qui était chaque jour un peu plus énervée d'être sur le Rex II. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi sa mère voulait rejoindre Ahsoka Tano, ou plutôt elle refusait de le voir. Elle finit par venir s'assoir au chevet de Galen, Juno lui lançant un regard jaloux alors que Galen lui offrait un sourire.

\- « Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Rave.

\- « Jerec a surtout blessé mon orgueil. » Dit-il en ricanant avant de tousser, il la regarda. « J'ai appris que tu partais. »

\- « Ouais… Hors de question que je reste avec des hypocrites… »

\- « Je n'essaierais pas de te retenir… Je comprends… » Il soupira. « Avec Juno on reste pour Barriss, qu'elle ne soit pas seule au milieu de tous ces clones. »

\- « Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose… En tant que sorcière, je m'en servirais plus. » Dit-elle en posant son sabre laser sur le lit de Galen.

\- « Tu es sure ? »

\- « Une véritable sœur de la nuit utilise la Force et non un sabre. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- « J'en prendrais soin… » Soupira-t-il.

\- « T'as intérêt. » Ricana-t-elle. « Porte toi bien Galen. »

\- « Toi aussi, Rave. »

\- « Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Juno. » Dit-elle en souriant. « Prends soin de ce suicidaire. »

\- « Promis, j'essaierais de l'empêcher d'aller se frotter à plus fort que lui. »

Ils rirent tous et Rave finis par quitter l'infirmerie, marchand vers le hangar où sa navette l'attendait surement déjà. Rook Kast s'y entretenais déjà avec Barriss, le clan Mandalorien renégat était pourtant libre de tenter de retourner parmi les siens, mais pourtant ils n'en firent rien. Préférant retourner sur Dathomir avec Rave pour protéger le nouveau clan. Tavion était présente, enfin libérée de ses liens et aux côtés des Mandaloriens. Sa nouvelle vie commençant comme Sorcière de Dathomir, son sabre qui avait été détruit sur Sulon lui manquait un peu. Mais Offee junior lui avait promis de lui apprendre suffisamment de choses pour s'en passer. Barriss et Rave s'étreignirent longuement quand la dernière arriva.

\- « Merci… Pour tout… » Déclara Rave, les larmes aux yeux.

\- « Tu es sûre de vouloir partir ? » Demanda Barriss.

\- « Toujours autant oui. Reste en vie… Et viens me voir après ta guerre… »

\- « Promis. »

Elles se séparèrent, Rave montant en bonne dernière dans la navette, sans quitter Barriss du regard. La Miriallanne était fière de la jeune femme qu'elle avait élevée, même si la regarder partir lui déchirait le cœur. Les forces de sécurité du hangar restèrent de marbre devant ce spectacle, attendant surtout que la Dathomirienne soit partie.

Le Dreadnought passa en hyperespace quasi immédiatement après l'arrivée de l'appareil à bord. Rave et Tavion furent conduites sur la passerelle par Rook, la leader du clan Kast présenta son fils à Rave. C'était un guerrier Mandalorien pure souche, relativement jeune et respecté par tout le clan. Il s'inclina devant Rave.

\- « Mère m'a désigné pour lui succéder. » Déclara le jeune guerrier. « A sa mort bien entendu. »

\- « Bien entendu. » Répondit Rave.

Tavion passa ensuite devant Offee, s'agenouillant et inclinant la tête.

\- « Et moi, Tavion Axmis, je jure de te servir. Mère Offee, maitresse des Sœurs de la Nuit. »

\- « Et j'accepte ton serment d'allégeance, très chère amie. » Déclara Rave.

Tavion se releva, un grand sourire sur son visage. Elle était enfin acceptée quelque part et elle allait enfin faire tout ce que sa maitresse, Kyrisa, lui avait promis. Elle qui jadis n'était qu'une jeune femme appelée à devenir un objet entre les mains des Impériaux. Elle était désormais maitresse de son propre destin et servait quelqu'un dont les valeurs lui parlaient.

A bord du Rex II, qui était passé en hyperespace avec toute sa flotte, Ahsoka était dans son bureau. Remplissant des dossiers pour que les nouveaux arrivants aient accès à certaines ressources. Elle s'affaissa contre le dossier de son fauteuil, soupira son mécontentement face à ces montagnes de paperasse, se disant parfois qu'elle ne devrait pas s'amuser à contrarier les sœurs Gella. Elle entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau, le capitaine Eclipse qui était attendue se présenta.

\- « Capitaine Eclipse. »

\- « Générale Tano. » Dit-elle, en se mettant au garde à vous.

\- « Repos. » Soupira Ahsoka. « J'ai été surprise de ne pas vous voir à l'audition de Barriss et sa fille. »

\- « Je préférais veiller sur Galen. » Répondit-elle, du tac au tac, avant de se rendre compte que c'était à son nouvel officier supérieur qu'elle parlait. « Mon général… »

\- « Je comprends, vraiment. » Répondit Ahsoka en souriant. « J'espère qu'il s'en remettra vite. »

\- « Merci, mon général. »

\- « Parlons travail, maintenant. » Repris la Togruta. « Hélas ma meilleure espionne a été capturée par l'ennemi. J'ai par conséquent besoin d'un équipage pouvant remplir cette fonction. »

\- « Et je possède ce navire. Le Rogue Shadow est à vous, conformément à l'accord passé pour qu'on reste aux côtés de madame Offee. »

\- « Je ne compte pas trop chambouler vos habitudes. Vous aurez seulement mademoiselle Bateen à votre bord. C'est une hackeuse experte qui travaille en étroite collaboration avec mon lieutenant chargé du traitement de l'information. »

\- « Et Galen ? »

\- « Il viendra avec vous dès qu'il sera rétabli, cependant… »

\- « Il reste du temps avant que ce ne sois le cas. » Elle soupira. « Bien mon général, ce sera fait selon vos ordres. »

Juno salua et quitta le bureau d'Ahsoka, qui espérait avoir enfin un peu de temps pour elle. Elle déchanta en entendant à nouveau frapper à sa porte, mais finit par émettre un sourire en voyant Shakka laisser entrer Barriss. La Miriallanne, qui avait les cheveux détachés s'avança vers la Togruta. Ahsoka eu du mal au début à la regarder, ses yeux étant attirés vers son moignon à gauche, puis elle releva les yeux pour ses plonger dans ceux de Barriss, eux qui jadis étaient bleu foncé étaient aujourd'hui de braise, même sa peau était légèrement plus pâle qu'à l'époque du Temple. Ahsoka ne pris pas peur et elles se regardèrent un moment, sans parler. Barriss était pourtant venue dire quelque chose, mais seule avec Ahsoka, elle perdait tous ses moyens. Près de vingt années perdues à s'affronter où à s'éviter pour arriver à un jour où elles ne parlent pas.

\- « Ahsoka… Je… » Finit par entamer Barriss, non sans mal, avant d'être coupée.

\- « Je sais… Tu es pardonnée… » Elle sourit. « On a assez souffert d'être séparées… Evitons d'en rajouter. »

\- « Je… Je… »

\- « Tais-toi… Arrête de penser à tout ça… On est enfin réunies. »

Barriss eu un sourire alors qu'elle observait la Togruta se lever. Pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles sur Sulon, elle se mit à l'observer avec désir. Son esprit partant totalement ailleurs, Ahsoka portait l'uniforme avec classe et dignité, là où elle était vêtue de vêtements légers ressemblant davantage à des guenilles qu'a une bure. La Togruta fit le tour de son bureau et se plaça devant Barriss qui était luttait pour ne pas être intimidée, Ahsoka étant plus grande qu'elle. Le sourire chaleureux de la Togruta faisant revenir les pensées perverses de Barriss, elle finit par céder, attrapant le visage de la Togruta pour faire ce qu'elle aurait dû faire vingt ans plus tôt : un baiser fougueux qui ne pouvait être qu'annonciateur de plus.

* * *

Et voila pour l'Arc Réunion :)

Jerec est tombé, Ahsoka et Barriss sont à nouveau réunies pour le mei... Pour le pire :p

Désolé pour Ozzel, c'était trop tentant de lui donner une mort de merde ^^

Bref, on se retrouve au prochain Arc qui s'intitulera Evolution, quelques nouveaux antagonistes, certains très éphémères et de nouveaux alliés qui passeront par là. Je vais maintenant commencer à clore certains arcs scénaristiques pour laisser la place à de nouveaux, la Guerre ne fait que débuter.


End file.
